HP 6 Freundschaft usw
by JimBlack
Summary: ein vor langem geschriebener alternativer Band 6 mit drei neuen Schülern aus Beauxbatons
1. Im Hogwartsexpress

Eine vor langem geschriebene FF. Spielt nach Band 5 und enthält somit auch nur die Fakten bis inklusive Band 5.

Das magische Universum gehört natürlich Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesem alternativen 6. Band.

.

.

**HP 6, Freundschaft usw.**

.

**1. Im Hogwartsexpress - Jim, Jules und Claire**

.

.

Und wieder waren die Ferien für Harry vorbei und es galt mit dem Hogwartsexpress zur Schule zu fahren. Diese Ferien waren so schnell vergangen wie keine davor. Harry musste nur knapp drei Wochen bei den Dursleys verbringen, und konnte den Rest der Sommerferien bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau sein. Die letzten beiden Wochen hatte sich auch Hermine zu ihnen gesellt und so war er fast enttäuscht, dass der 1. September so schnell herangekommen war.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten die 4 zum Bahnsteig gebracht, Ron und Hermine hatten sich zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler aufgemacht und Harry und Ginny waren auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Sie waren wieder einmal spät dran und so war bereits fast alles besetzt.

Am Gang trafen sie Neville und Luna, welche ebenfalls noch keinen Platz gefunden hatten. Erst im letzten Abteil waren noch ein paar Plätze frei. Besetzt waren die Sitze am Fenster mit 3 Personen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, obwohl sie sicherlich keine Erstklässler waren: zwei Jungs und einem Mädchen.

„Entschuldigt, ist hier noch frei?" erkundigte sich Ginny. „Sicher doch, wir warten auf niemanden mehr." bekam sie zur Antwort. Die 4 verfrachteten ihr Gepäck und nahmen Platz. Luna setzte sich neben das Mädchen und wandte sich an die junge Frau: „Hi Claire! Du erstaunst mich durch deine Anwesenheit!"

Die sogenannte setzte ein ziemlich breites Grinsen auf, „Wieso erstaunt dich das? Ich hab doch gesagt, ich würde es dieses Jahr mal mit Hogwarts probieren!"

„Schon, aber das hast du schon öfter prophezeit und bisher nie gehalten!"

„Ist auch nur ein Versuch, möglicherweise bin ich ja ganz schnell wieder weg, obwohl - eine Woche sollte ich es schon aushalten, sonst hat mein Bruder seine Wette gewonnen."

„Bin mir sogar ganz sicher, dass er diese Wette gewinnt, du hast ja bereits jetzt die Einstellung, dass du nur kurz bleiben wirst." Diese Worte erklangen mit leicht tadelndem Ton von einem der Jungs. „Oh, verzeiht übrigens unsere Unhöflichkeit, wir haben uns ja nicht mal vorgestellt. Also: die freche Göre da gegenüber ist Claire, neben mir mein Bruder Jim und meine Wenigkeit Jules, bitte euch übrigens so wie ich selbst meinen Namen Jules (schül) französisch auszusprechen, mag es gar nicht, wenn man Julius oder dergleichen zu mir sagt!"

„Jaja, und falls ihr euch jetzt denkt bei dem Herrn piepst's ein bisschen, habt ihr nicht ganz unrecht!", Claire konnte wohl nicht allzu lang still sein.

„Und wir sind ja froh, dass du frei von jeglichen absonderlichen Eigenheiten und Schrullen bist." Jim gähnte dabei gelangweilt, „aber falls du doch länger in Hogwarts bleibst können sich die 4 hier ja selbst ein Bild machen!"

„Jim wie kannst du nur behaupten, Claire wäre in irgendeiner Art und Weise schrullig? Das ist doch eine saftige Untertreibung oder?", Luna ergriff bei ihrer Aussage Claires Hand und grinste frech. „Wie geht es dir Mädel? Du siehst müde aus."

„Naja, nicht allzu viel geschlafen die letzten Tage, gestern Nacht hab ich sowieso mit meinem Bruder durch gequatscht, und davor war auch ständig was los!"

„Wär's nicht vernünftiger gewesen vorzuschlafen?", Luna schaute jetzt richtig besorgt drein.

„Och guck nicht so ernst, ich werde ganz einfach jetzt schlafen!", Claire machte es sich bei diesen Worten auf ihrem Sitz bequem, zog die sowieso unbeschuhten Füße an, schmiegte sich an die Zugwand und schloss die Augen.

Harry hatte den Dialog bisher aufmerksam verfolgt und die drei Neuen neugierig betrachtet. Luna schien sie ja zu kennen. Die Jungs waren offensichtlich eineiige Zwillinge, sehr groß, schlank, schwarzhaarig und ziemlich gutaussehend, was er auch an den leicht bewundernden Blicken, die Ginny ihnen zuwarf bemerkte. Claire war ebenfalls groß, schlank, hatte schwarze lange Haare, und wenn nicht diese lange Narbe ihre rechte Wange verunziert hätte, wäre sie wohl auch als hübsch zu bezeichnen gewesen. Harry war zuerst beim Anblick dieser Narbe richtig zusammengezuckt, so auffällig war sie, dann nahm er sich aber zusammen und versuchte nicht hinzustarren, er wusste ja selbst wie es war angestarrt zu werden.

Harry wollte Luna gern fragen woher sie die drei kannte, fand das dann aber doch unpassend in deren Anwesenheit. Jim und Jules unterhielten sich jetzt leise miteinander, Luna raunte Ginny was ins Ohr, und Harry wandte sich Neville zu. Der saß mit vor Erstaunen offenem Mund da und starrte zu der anscheinend bereits friedlich schlummernden Claire hinüber. Er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn ansah und schaute betreten auf den Boden. Leise raunte er ihm zu „Ich hab sie schon mal gesehen, kann mich aber nicht erinnern wann und wo. Und da hatte sie sicher keine Narbe!" Bevor Harry noch etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Abteiltür auf und Draco Malfoy stand vor ihnen. „Oh unser Held ist also auch wieder auf dem Weg zur Schule. Wir hätten dich sonst auch wirklich sehr vermisst. Und in so netter Begleitung: Vergissmich-Neville und Verrückt-Luna, und natürlich auch die kleine Wieselin. Aber diesmal habt ihr ja noch wen bei euch, Begleitschutz?"

Harry kochte schon vor Zorn, er hatte seine Hand bereits an seinem Zauberstab, als er aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke Claires Stimme vernahm, „Könnte mal jemand das Fenster öffnen, hier riecht's nach Stinktier." Sie öffnete dabei gar nicht ihre Augen sondern fragte bloß zusätzlich: „Ginny gibt's in diesem Zug eigentlich auch Kotztüten, mir wird bei diesem Geruch plötzlich so übel:"

Harrys Wut war wie weggeblasen und er konnte nicht anders als breit grinsend zu Draco sagen: „Du hast gehört, deine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht erwünscht."

Draco schien vor Zorn zu platzen, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber bevor er diesen verwenden konnte war er ihm entglitten und schwebte über ihren Köpfen an der Decke des Abteils.

„Was geht hier vor?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter Malfoy, dieser wurde hinausgezogen und Remus Lupin erschien in der Tür. „Mein Zauberstab, Harry hat mich entwaffnet und meinen Zauberstab schweben lassen!", Draco war momentan ziemlich kleinlaut, ob seiner Entwaffnung und des Erscheinens eines Lehrers im Zug.

„Harry hat dich entwaffnet? Aber er hat seinen Zauberstab doch gar nicht in der Hand. Niemand hier hat seinen Zauberstab in Händen." fragte Lupin nach.

„Ich weiß nicht recht, ich hab es nicht gesehen, aber doch wohl sicher Harry." Draco war noch weißer im Gesicht als sonst.

Lupin streckte die Hand aus, Dracos Zauberstab landete in seiner Hand. „Den behalt ich mal bis zu unserer Ankunft in Hogwarts. Dort kannst du ja erklären, was du damit eigentlich vorgehabt hast."

Draco verschwand unter lautem Murren.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen", Remus lächelte Harry freundlich an. „Und euch andere natürlich auch."

„Professor," sprach Harry „Das mit Dracos Zauberstab war ich nicht."

„Das weiß ich doch. Hi Zwillinge, habt ihr Claire doch herschleppen können?"

„Ja zumindest in den Zug ist sie uns gefolgt. Mal sehen ob sie es bis ins Schloss schafft und vor allem dort bleibt." Jim war es wohl, der diese Antwort mit leicht fragendem Blick gab.

„Das kommt ja wohl auf diese doofe Auswahlzeremonie drauf an, wenn der Hut sich stur stellt, bin ich halt wieder weg. Glaubt ihr wirklich ich lass mich zu Kleinmalfoy in den Keller sperren?" Claire schaffte eine Unterhaltung ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Professor Lupin, bedeutet ihre Anwesenheit im Zug, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten werden", diesmal war es Ginny, die die Frage stellte.

„Ja," Remus Lupin lächelte ihr zu, „ich werde heuer wieder DADA unterrichten. Ich freu mich wieder in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen, und diesmal ist es auch mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung des Schulausschusses."

So sehr Harry über diese Tatsache wieder einen fähigen Lehrer in DADA zu haben erfreut war, so erstaunt war er doch auch, dass auch Lupin die neuen Schüler kannte. Umso beruhigter war er als Remus ihn bat kurz mit ihm auf den Gang zu kommen.

„Du schaust etwas verwirrt aus Harry, was bedrückt dich?" Remus sah ihn besorgt an.

„Die 3 Neuen da drinnen. Luna kennt sie, Sie kennen sie und ich hab das Gefühl als würden die mich kennen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wer die drei sind und vor allem wieso sie in diesem Alter erst nach Hogwarts kommen?"

„Und wieso fragst du sie nicht selbst? Im Normalfall beißen sie nicht, obwohl – bei Claire kannst du dir da natürlich nicht so ganz sicher sein." Remus schmunzelte, „Okay, Kurzfassung, sie sind alle drei Engländer, Magier, gehören demzufolge eigentlich nach Hogwarts haben sich aber aus persönlichen Gründen bisher für den Schulbesuch in Beauxbatons entschieden. Sie sind in deinem Jahrgang und müssen sich genauso wie jeder andere neue Schüler der Auswahl durch den Hut stellen. Und in dem Zusammenhang hoff ich mal, er schickt Claire nicht wirklich nach Slytherin, sonst ist sie wahrscheinlich wirklich sofort wieder weg."

„Würde sie denn dorthin gehören?"

„Zum Teil wohl ja, ihr Vater war dort, aber ihre Mutter war in Gryffindor" Remus runzelte dabei die Stirn „Ich glaub Claire befürchtet diese Möglichkeit einfach – außerdem hätte sie schon einige Eigenschaften, die nach Slytherin passten! Aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht über Claire sprechen, die wirst du selbst noch kennen lernen, Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

Harry sah zum Fenster hinaus: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau, ich habe es wohl noch immer nicht akzeptiert, dass Sirius tot ist, aber ich denk mal, dass mich die Schulzeit entsprechend ablenken wird. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, ob ich wieder Quidditch spielen darf. Unsere Mannschaft hat letztes Jahr sehr viele Siebtklässler gehabt, heuer müssen wir sie wieder fast zur Gänze neu aufbauen und ich hoffe sosehr wieder selbst mitspielen zu dürfen."

„Wieso glaubst du, dass du das nicht dürftest?"

„Aber im vergangenen Schuljahr hab ich doch das Verbot von Professor Umbridge bekommen!"

„Naja, aber Dolores Umbridge ist nicht mehr Direktorin und auch nicht mehr Ministeriumsmitglied, ihre Anordnungen gelten daher heuer nicht mehr. Du kannst daher ganz beruhigt sein, wenn du spielen willst, dann darfst du das auch. Übrigens in dem Zusammenhang solltest du dir wünschen, dass der Hut die Nero-Zwillinge nach Gryffindor steckt, sie sind beide exzellente Spieler, da wär's doch besser sie spielen in eurer Mannschaft als gegen euch! Ich muss jetzt weiter, da kommen ja auch Ron und Hermine" Lupin wandte sich zum Gehen und Ron und Hermine kamen auf Harry zu.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du schon mitbekommen, dass Professor Lupin heuer wieder unterrichtet" sagte Hermine zu Harry. „Ich finde das toll – endlich wieder ein Dada-Lehrer bei dem wir etwas lernen werden." „In dem Fall muss ich Hermine sogar zustimmen", Ron grinste breit, „in diesem Fach will ich auch gern und unbedingt was lernen. Hast du noch Platz im Abteil, wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor wir zurückmüssen." „Ja, aber es wird wohl etwas eng" Harry öffnete die Abteilstür, und nahm wieder Platz, „wir müssen halt etwas zusammenrücken"

Harry sah die erstaunten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine ob der drei unbekannten Gesichter, „Darf ich vorstellen: Jim, Jules und Claire, bisherige Beauxbatons"

„Hi Hermine, Hi Ron" einstimmig hörte sich die Begrüßung aus den drei Mündern an. „Hi" tönte es zögerlich zurück, Ron und Hermine waren sich unsicher wegen der namentlichen Anrede, obwohl sie nicht vorgestellt worden waren. „Ihr kennt uns?" Hermine war im Normalfall für die Schaffung klarer Fronten.

„Wieso nicht? Also einen Weasley kann frau doch gar nicht verkennen und von dir Hermine hab ich auch schon einiges gehört." Claire hatte ausnahmsweise die Augen geöffnet und lachte verschmitzt, „Nee Ron, ich kenne deine Brüder, du kannst deine Abstammung auch nicht leugnen."

„Darf ich fragen woher du sie kennst" fragte Ron. Er mochte es nicht allzu sehr, wenn jemand so querbeet über seine Familie sprach.

„Oh ganz einfach, Fred und George durch meinen Bruder, Bill aus Ägypten, Charlie aus Rumänien und Percy von einem Fortbildungskurs in den Ferien vor einigen Jahren! Wenn du's genauer wissen willst, dann dauert das aber auch etwas, und dafür bin ich glaub ich im Moment zu faul zu sprechen." Sie konnte das Gähnen auch nicht unterdrücken, „jaja, frau hatte halt ihre Spione in der Schule, auch wenn ich persönlich noch nie dort war." Sie guckte dabei auch zu Luna, die daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte: „na von meiner Seite hast du diese Infos aber fast nicht gebraucht, da war wohl dein Brüderchen viel eher zuständig"

„Und wer ist dein Bruder?" Hermine wirkte schon etwas genervt.

„Oh hab ich das nicht gesagt? Lee, Lee Jordan natürlich"

Ron schaute zweifelnd „Soweit ich weiß, hat Lee keine Geschwister, außerdem" er besah sich Claire nochmals skeptisch „du siehst zwar momentan ziemlich dunkelhäutig aus, aber ich schätz mal bei dir ist daran die Sonne schuld und bei Lee ist es naturgegeben."

„Na und, er ist auch nicht mein leiblicher Bruder, ich hab ihn in frühester Kindheit als Bruder adoptiert, und er mich als seine Schwester und das zählt fast noch mehr" diese Worte klangen fast trotzig aus Claires Mund. Danach zuckte sie mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich wieder ans Fenster.

„Verzeiht Madams Uneinsichtigkeit, für Außenstehende sind ihre familiären Verhältnisse wirklich nicht so einfach zu durchschauen" Jules hatte sich eingemischt „Aber mittlerweile haben das sogar Fred und George geschnallt, also habt auch ihr die besten Chancen irgendwann mal durchzublicken"

„Abgesehen von Luna, seid ihr alle in Gryffindor? Jim stellte diese Frage.

Ginny übernahm das antworten, „Ja, sind wir. Ich komme so wie Luna in die fünfte Klasse, die anderen in die Sechste"

„So wie wir auch, in die sechste meinte ich" Jim „welche Unterrichtsfächer habt ihr gewählt?"

Auf diese Frage hinauf entwickelte sich eine angeregte Unterhaltung, bei der sich herausstellte, dass sie alle – bis auf Claire, welche sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligte und zu schlafen schien – Dada, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hatten, Hermine belegte natürlich noch einige andere Fächer wie zum Beispiel Runenkunde welche Jim und Jules auch hatten, dazu Arithmantik hier stand Hermine allein mit ihrer Auswahl, ...

Dabei verging die Zeit und Ron und Hermine mussten in ihr Abteil der Vertrauensschüler vor, und Harry hatte ihnen noch gar nicht von der Begegnung mit Draco erzählen können.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein. Jim stand auf und beugte sich über Claire, „Schlafmütze aufstehen" Sie reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf und er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, bückte sich leicht um sie hochzuheben und trug sie einfach zur Tür hinaus um sie am Bahnsteig auf ihre eigenen Füße zu stellen. Da war sie aber auch schon wach, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen war sie noch mit dem T-Shirt bekleidet während die anderen bereits ihre Umhänge übergezogen hatten. Sie fröstelte aber da hatte ihr auch schon Jules ihren Umhang über die Schultern gelegt. „Endlich munter Mylady?"

„Ich fürchte ja," sie verzog ihr Gesicht, dass es den Eindruck machte, als würde sie jeden Moment zu heulen anfangen „ich will heim zu meiner Mami, mag nicht nach Hogwarts" Harry sah erstaunt zu ihr, er war sich nicht sicher inwiefern diese seltsame Äußerung ernst gemeint war. Er sah, wie Jim die Arme um sie legte und sanft auf sie einsprach, aber dabei auch ziemlich unverfroren grinste. Jules bemerkte Harrys skeptischen Blick und raunte ihm zu „nicht wundern, sie spinnt manchmal, aber sag das ja nicht sonst kriegst du's mit uns zu tun!"

„So wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen oder können wir uns ins Schloss begeben? Ich kann es schon nicht mehr erwarten bis ich den Hut am Kopf hab – ob mir der wohl passt, der ist doch eigentlich für die winzigen Erstklässler gedacht!"

Ja winzig waren die beiden Jungs wohl eher nicht, so fast 2 Meter hätte Harry mal geschätzt, im Zug war ihre Größe ja noch nicht aufgefallen aber hier überragten sie die meisten, so groß war ja auch Lee gewesen, von dem Claire behauptete er sei ihr Bruder. Claire ihrerseits war nicht viel kleiner, auf jeden Fall größer als Harry und ca. gleich groß wie Ron zurzeit.

Fahrt ihr mit uns in den Kutschen oder müsst ihr zu den Erstklässlern in die Boote", Luna schaute Jim provokativ an, „Für die „Bötchen" seid ihr ja denn wohl auch zu groß" „Freches Ding", Luna musste ausweichen, sonst hätte sie den Klaps den Jim ihrem Hinterteil zugedacht hatte, wohl abgefangen, „ich hätte aber gar nichts dagegen mit dem Bot zu fahren, was meint ihr?" „Mir ist das eigentlich egal, ich will nur nicht hier am Bahnsteig übernachten. Im Notfall schwimmen wir halt über den See, wär eine willkommene Abkühlung" Jules konnte sein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. „Uah, und vielleicht werde ich davon auch noch mal munter."

Claire hatte sich aufgerafft, sich bei Luna und Ginny untergehackt und trabte in Richtung der Kutschen los „Meine Herren, von mir aus könnt ihr auch fliegen oder am Boden rollen, ich nehm eine Kutsche"

Harry sah sich nach Ron und Hermine um, da er sie aber nirgendwo erblickte folgte er den Mädchen. Jim und Jules zuckten nur mit den Schultern und gingen tatsächlich zum See weiter. Die meisten Kutschen waren bereits besetzt, sie hatten sich ja auch wirklich Zeit gelassen, und rollten schon los Richtung Hogwarts.

Harry starrte wie schon im letzten Jahr gebannt auf die Thestrale, die für die meisten Menschen unsichtbar die Kutschen zogen. Harry wusste ja bereits, dass Luna und Neville sie auch sehen konnten, war aber doch erstaunt als er sah, dass Claire auf einen der Thestrale, der eine leicht blutende Wunde am Bein hatte, zuging und ihm vorsichtig über diese Verletzung strich. Harry verlor sie aber aus den Augen da Ron ihm aus einer Kutsche zurief und er mit Neville zu Ron und Hermine in die Kutsche stieg, die sich gleich in Bewegung setzte. Nun fuhr er also wieder einem neuen Schuljahr entgegen. Sein sechstes mittlerweile. Was würde es wohl wieder für ihn an Überraschungen bereithalten? Auf jeden Fall war er neugierig die drei Neuen kennenzulernen.

Harry nutzte die Kutschenfahrt um Ron und Hermine über Dracos Auftritt während der Zugfahrt zu berichten. „Und du hast nicht bemerkt wer ihn entwaffnet hat?" Ron konnte das gar nicht glauben. Hermine sah auch etwas zweifelnd drein, „Und Lupin hat gleich gesagt er wüsste, dass du es nicht warst? Das klingt ja ganz so, als ob er gewusst hat wer es wirklich war! Oder?" Harry wusste auch nicht mehr, aber da waren sie auch schon vorm Schloss angelangt und stiegen aus der Kutsche. Rings um sie bewegten sich die anderen Schüler auf das große Tor zu und mit dem Strom gelangten sie hinein und schließlich in die große Halle, die wie so oft festlich erleuchtet war von Hunderten von Kerzen, die Decke spiegelte den Nachthimmel wieder und Harry wurde richtig froh zumute.

Er war wieder heimgekehrt.


	2. 2 Die Auswahl

**2. Die Auswahl**

Sie nahmen am Gryffindor Tisch Platz und schauten sich um. Wie jedes Jahr viele bekannte Gesichter, die der vorigen Siebtklässler fehlten natürlich und die Erstklässler waren noch nicht angekommen.

Der Tisch der Lehrer war noch nicht vollständig besetzt. Direktor Dumbledore hatte bereits Platz genommen, und einige andere, aber Professor McGonagall noch nicht, sie war wohl im Begriff die Erstklässler zu holen, Lupin war ebenfalls noch nicht da, Hagrid kam grad bei der Tür herein, aber Severus Snape fehlte erstaunlicherweise ebenfalls.

Da ertönte ein Rauschen im Saal, die Geister erschienen aus den umliegenden Wänden, und schwebten über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Der fast-kopflose Nick verharrte hinter Nevilles Sitz, bis dieser etwas nervös zur Seite rutschte um dem Hausgeist Platz zu machen.

Da trat McGonagall auf, gefolgt von einer Horde Erstklässler, welche nun ganz verschüchtert vorn standen und darauf warteten, was wohl jetzt passieren würde. Harry konnte sich noch gut an seine Zweifel ob dieser Auswahlzeremonie erinnern, als er selbst vor nunmehr fünf Jahren das erste Mal in Hogwarts war.

Ganz hinten nach den Kleinen, hatten sich Jim, Jules und Claire platziert, sie schienen in einen Streit verwickelt und warfen sich gegenseitig ziemlich böse Blicke zu. Hermine kommentierte: „Ein höchst seltsames Trio, ich war anfangs der Meinung, dass die drei eng befreundet wären, aber jetzt sieht es eher so aus, als wäre das doch nicht der Fall."

Ob sich die drei wohl bewusst waren, dass so mancher Schüler überaus interessiert bzw. verwundert zu ihnen hinübersah? Vor allem die Mädels warfen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in Richtung der Zwillinge, und Claire wurde ob ihrer Narbe von fast allen angestarrt. Vom Tisch der Slytherin schaute Draco Malfoy betont desinteressiert drein, um dann aber in eher lautem Ton ein „Wie kann man sich nur mit so einer Narbe in die Schule trauen? Also das ist ja wohl wirklich eine Zumutung!" einzuwerfen, was ihm von Crabbe und Goyle ein zustimmendes Grinsen und von Ginny einen wütenden Blick einbrachte.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und begrüßte seine Schüler: „Es freut mich sie wieder und sie" er lächelte den verschüchterten Neuen zu „zum ersten aber nicht zum letzten Mal in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen und nun sollt ihr wissen in welchem Haus ihr es verbringen sollt!" Er nahm wieder Platz und Professor McGonagall begann die Namen auf ihrer Liste vorzulesen:

„Andress, Mary", ein kleines blondes Mädchen trat vor und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf „Hufflepuff" verlautbarte der Hut.

„Avory, George" –"Ravenclaw"

"Brown, Beatrice" – "Gryffindor", Harry klatschte mit den anderen Schülern seines Hauses um die Neue an ihrem Tisch zu begrüßen. Und so ging es weiter bis

„Wood, Maxwell" – „Gryffindor!" – Harry sah verblüfft auf den Jungen, der tatsächlich einige Ähnlichkeit mit Oliver Wood zu haben schien.

und zuletzt:

"Zaza, Pete" – Slytherin

Jetzt waren nur noch seine drei Mitreisenden nicht zugeteilt. McGonagall wandte sich an die Schüler: „Ausnahmsweise haben wir heute auch noch die Einteilung von drei neuen älteren Schülern vorzunehmen, die bisher die Schule in Beauxbatons besucht haben.

„Aquila, Claire" – die aufgerufene trat vor, setzte sich auf den Hocker, stülpte den Hut über den Kopf und dann passierte einige Zeit gar nichts, es war bereits verwundertes Gemurmel ringsumher zu vernehmen als der Hut verlautete: „Gryffindor, wenn's denn nun sein muss"

Claire übergab den Hut an „Nero, Jim" und kam süffisant grinsend auf Harry und die anderen Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor zu, „Ist bei euch vielleicht noch ein Plätzchen frei?" Es folgte ein Sesselrücken, da war auch Jim schon bei ihnen, der auch nach Gryffindor geschickt worden war und dann auch Jules, dem es gleich ergangen war.

„Du hast doch wohl den Hut nicht irgendwie beeinflusst?", Harry konnte sich diese Frage an Claire zu richten nicht verkneifen, zu sehr erinnerte ihn das Gehörte an seine eigene Auswahl. „Aber wie könnt ich denn. Wo denkst du hin. Ich hab den Hut doch angefleht mich nach Slytherin zu schicken. Ich wollte doch schon immer mal wissen wie ..., ehem, das lassen wir mal besser. Nein ich bin hocherfreut hier bei euch sein zu dürfen und mich nicht neben Blondlöckchen setzen zu müssen." Dabei sah sie zum Tisch der Slytherins und ihr Ausdruck war eher als ernst zu bezeichnen, als sich ihr Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick mit dem Dracos traf.

Jim und Jules schienen bei ihren Worten einen Hustenanfall bekommen zu haben, Jim konnte aber noch : „Claire erinnere mich, dass ich dich dazu noch was fragen will!" von sich geben.

In diesem Moment ertönte von vorn die Stimme des Hutes erneut:

„Wie jedes Jahr, so hab ich nun,

euch zugeteilt zu eurem Haus,

ich kann jetzt ruhig wieder ruhn,

und hab ein Jährchen wieder Paus.

Doch hört noch kurz mich einmal an

Ich hab euch was zu sagen

Darauf will ich verstummen dann

Und sein lassen das Klagen

Ich sehe Unheil, sehe Schmerz

Ich fühle eure Tränen

Mir wird dabei ganz weh ums Herz

Und euch kostets ein Gähnen?

Seid wachsam sag ich, haltet ein

Schaut ganz genau doch hin

Wer angibt euer Freund zu sein

Ist's wirklich ein Gewinn?

Doch seid ihr sicher, habt gewählt

So haltet fest den einen

Denn hör ich schon die halbe Welt

Recht bitterlich stark weinen

Es kommt ne graue Zeit herauf

Wir sollten sorgsam wachen

Dann können wir vielleicht darauf

Doch wieder fröhlich lachen.

Nun verstummte der Hut und Professor McGonagall ergriff ihn um ihn beiseite zu räumen.

Hermine sah ziemlich besorgt zu Harry, diese Worte klangen wie im Jahr davor doch sehr nach einer wohlüberlegten Mahnung.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich aufs Neue, die Worte des Hutes scheinbar ignorierend: „ Ich möchte noch Professor Lupin als zurückgekehrten Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste begrüßen, Professor Trelawney und Firenze werden sich heuer die Stunden in Wahrsagen teilen, und Hagrid wird wieder die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen. Und jetzt sollten wir doch wirklich mit dem Mahl beginnen!"

Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische deckten sich wie jedes Jahr wie von selbst und es erschienen die leckersten Sachen, welche die Hauselfen in den Küchen im Keller zubereitet hatten. Es begann nun wieder ein allgemeines Geraune, Hände reckten sich zu den vollen Schüsseln und es begann ein Schmatzen und Tratschen ringsumher.

Harry bemerkte nun erst, wie hungrig er schon war und langte kräftig zu. „Wo is'n eigentlich Snape?", Ron brachte diese Worte mit vollem Mund hervor, „is ja sonst nich seine Art beim Begrüßungsmahl nich da zu sein. Vielleicht unterrichtet er ja heuer nich mehr?" Diese Frage klang äußerst hoffnungsvoll, aber Hermine meinte: „Da würde ich nicht drauf zählen, das hätte Dumbledore wohl auch anfangs erwähnt."

Selbst Harry wollte nicht allzu darauf bauen, dass Snape nicht mehr hier wäre. Gottseidank hatte er bei den Prüfungen Ende des vorigen Schuljahres besser abgeschnitten als sonst in Zaubertränke, und konnte dieses Fach auch heuer belegen, falls er wirklich Auror werden wollte, und er war nach wie vor fest dazu entschlossen, brauchte er dieses Fach ja leider.

Aber er wollte jetzt nicht an den Potionsmaster denken, sondern es sich schmecken lassen.

Nach dem Festmahl erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal. „Ein neues Schuljahr hat nun begonnen, und wie mittlerweile allgemein bekannt sein dürfte, haben wir besondere Vorkehrungen zu treffen um, zu verhindern dass ihr in Gefahr kommt. Fürs erste sind Besuche in Hogsmead verboten"

Sofort setzte laut hörbare Entrüstung ein. „auf dem Freigelände werden Wachen zusätzlichen Dienst verrichten und ihr dürft das Schloss in der Nacht nie ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis verlassen. Und das gilt für alle Schüler hier!" Harry kam es so vor, als ob Dumbledore speziell zu ihm und seinen Freunden herübersah, aber sein Blick glitt scheinbar genauso bewusst über Claire und die Zwillinge. „Aber alles andere Wichtige werdet ihr in den nächsten Tagen erfahren. Ich denke jetzt ist es Zeit in eure Schlafsäle zu gehen."

Hermine und Ron waren bei den ersten, die sich erhoben, um die Erstklässler zu begleiten, „Das Passwort für unsere Tür heißt: Abendwind" raunte Ron Harry noch vorher zu. Auch die anderen erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen. Claire ging genauso drauflos, als wäre sie schon ewig in Hogwarts, wohingegen Jim und Jules ihr eher zögerlich folgten. Es war Neville, der sie darauf ansprach: „Warst du wirklich noch nie hier?" „Nein, war ich nicht, aber Lee hat mir doch alles geschildert. Mal sehen ob ich mich aufgrund seiner Beschreibungen zurecht finde." Und tatsächlich fand sie zielstrebig den Weg zu ihrem Turm.

Im Aufenthaltsraum hielt sich heute fast keiner mehr auf, alle strömten den jeweiligen Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu. Hermine kam auf Claire zu „Ich nehme ja mal an, du schläfst in meinem Zimmer" „Damit rechne ich doch schon" gab diese zurück und hakte sich bei Hermine unter. „Ist wohl schon Zeit sich zurückzuziehen" Sie winkten den Jungs noch kurz zu und stiegen dann die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch.

Jim und Jules sahen ihnen grinsend nach „Als ob Mylady jetzt schlafen könnte", Jim schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf, „na ja zeigt ihr uns euren bzw. unseren Schlafsaal", bat er an Ron und Harry gewandt. Und richtig in ihrem Zimmer standen dieses Jahr 7 Betten, wo vorher nur 5 waren. Trotzdem war für den Einzelnen nicht weniger Platz da der Raum magisch vergrößert worden war.

Das Gepäck lag vor ihren Betten, Hedwig schuhute aufgebracht in ihrem Käfig und Harry öffnete ihn und ließ sie zum Fenster hinausfliegen. Sie übernachtete lieber in der Eulerei als in seinem Schlafsaal.

Harry entsann sich Remus' Worten und erkundigte sich bei den Zwillingen: „ Professor Lupin hat gesagt ihr spielt ganz gut Quidditch?"

„So leidlich" antwortete Jim, „Falls ihr noch Mitspieler braucht könnt ihr es ja mit uns versuchen."

Jules wandte ein; „Er will damit sagen, dass wir unheimlich gern mitspielen würden. Bisher waren wir noch jedes Jahr in der Schulmannschaft – und – diese hat auch noch jedes Jahr den Pokal erkämpft." Ein leichter Anflug von Stolz ließ sich ob dieser Worte nicht leugnen.

„Das ist aber leider nicht bloß unser Verdienst."

„Hab ich ja auch nicht behauptet, aber zumindest haben wir die Spiele nicht versaut." Jules schaute seinen Bruder verärgert an. „Ihr werdet euch sowieso selbst ein Bild machen."

„Uaaahh," vom anderen Ende des Raumes erklang Deans lautes Gähnen: „also heute werdet ihr ja wohl nicht mehr spielen, ich für meinen Teil wär dazu auch zu müde. Das heißt wohl Katzenwäsche und ab ins Bett."

„Ich schließ mich an", Neville fielen sowieso schon fast die Augen von allein zu. Er hatte Jim oder Jules noch einige Fragen stellen wollen, aber dafür war wohl auch am nächsten Tag noch Zeit.

Seamus, Jim und Jules taten es ihnen gleich und gingen in die angrenzenden Waschräume. Ron hielt Harry zurück: !"Was hältst du von den drei Neuen?" „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Aber es scheint auf jeden Fall ein interessantes Schuljahr zu werden. Remus Lupin als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich darf wieder Quidditch spielen, drei neue Schüler und - uaaah - du verzeihst für alles andere ist wohl wirklich morgen auch noch Zeit." „OK, ich schließe mich der Mehrheit an. Ich werde bloß das Gefühl nicht los, die Zwillinge zu kennen – irgendwie kommen sie mir einfach bekannt vor!?" Ron und Harry beeilten sich um selbst auch in die Betten zu gelangen. Davor warf Harry noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster, war da nicht eben etwas vorbeigeflogen, es hatte den Anschein gehabt als wäre jemand auf dem Besen draußen in der Nacht.

Da spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und Jules sprach zu ihm „Denk dir nichts dabei. Du bist nicht die einzige Person hier, die gerne fliegt."

„Aber ich fliege im Normalfall tagsüber. Du weißt wer das da draußen gewesen ist?"

„Nein das hab ich nicht gemeint. Da musst du mich wohl falsch verstanden haben. Sicher jemand vom zusätzlichen Wachpersonal." Jules wandte sich ab und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, schlüpfte er unter seine Decke.

„Ich hatte wohl recht mit meiner Vermutung?" raunte Jim seinem Bruder noch zu, dann wurde es endlich ruhig und auch Harry legte sich in sein Bett, glücklich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und neugierig auf das kommende Schuljahr.


	3. 3 Die magischen Geschöpfe der verschied

**3. Die magischen Geschöpfe der verschiedenen Kontinente**

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Harry zuerst gar nicht aus dem Bett, aber als er sich besann wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, fiel es ihm sogar leicht aufzustehen. Ron versuchte ebenfalls herzhaft gähnend aus dem Bett zu kommen, Neville war wie immer als Erster bereits angezogen, Dean und Seamus waren auch schon auf, nur Jim und Jules schienen rein gar nichts vom Aufstehen zu halten.

Das half ihnen aber nicht viel, denn als alle 5 bisherigen Gryffindors das bemerkten, stürzten sie sich auf die Twins und zogen ihnen die Decken weg, dass diese laut schimpfend aus den Betten stürmten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen Harry und Ron auf Hermine und Claire, wobei letztere auch nicht den Eindruck erweckte besonders ausgeschlafen zu sein.

„Um welche Zeit hat denn in Beauxbatons der Unterricht begonnen? Die Zwillinge wollten auch noch nicht aufstehen.", fragte Ron scheinheilig.

„Oh, das hat mit Beauxbatons überhaupt nichts zu tun, aber Jim und Jules sind genauso wie ich eher Nachteulen und freiwillig garantiert keine Frühaufsteher. Aber das legt sich zumeist nach ein paar Tagen. Aber vor meiner 2. Tasse Kaffee schau ich sowieso nie munterer aus.", Claire verzog das Gesicht und gähnte ungeniert, dann stiegen sie durch das Portraitloch und machten sich auf zur großen Halle zum Frühstück.

Dort herrschte schon reges Treiben, und die Lehrer waren heute auch vollzählig. Leider. Auch Severus Snape war auf seinem gewohnten Platz, griesgrämig wie eh und je. Remus Lupins Anwesenheit als neuer Lehrer für Dada trug wohl das seinige zu Snapes Missmut bei.

Sie langten beim Frühstück kräftig zu und Harry fiel es dabei auf, dass Claire im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Schülern tatsächlich Kaffee anstatt Tee bevorzugte. Er sah gerade Richtung Lehrertisch als Snape, der zur Tür blickte scheinbar erstarrte. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte, dass Jim und Jules gerade hereingekommen waren. Sie steuerten unbekümmert auf ihren Platz zu, nur Jim sah kurz auf und bemerkte wohl Snapes Blick, ignorierte ihn aber.

Erst als er sich gesetzt hatte blickte er auf, sah zu Claire hin und deutete mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Claire zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, sie selbst saß mit dem Rücken zu Snapes Platz wusste aber scheinbar genau, was Jim ihr andeuten wollte. Jules Blicke trafen sich mit denen der beiden und es kam Harry vor, als ob sie still kommunizierten, sie sprachen zwar nicht, aber es schien trotzdem als wären sie zu dritt in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass die anderen bloß nicht hören konnten.

Ein lautes Sausen unterbrach sie, die Eulen waren hereingekommen und brachten die morgendliche Post. Harry selbst war es gewohnt selten Post zu bekommen, Hermine bekam ihre Zeitung, Neville die obligate Nachsendung seiner Großmutter, da er wie immer ein paar Dinge vergessen hatte, und auf Claires Schulter landete eine schwarze Rabendame, die ihren Kopf sogleich an Claires Wange rieb.

„Hallo meine Hübsche, war Lee wieder lästig?", sie nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab, fütterte ihn mit ein paar Körnern ihres Müslis, worauf sich der Rabe wieder in die Luft erhob und mit den anderen Boten den Saal verließ.

Mittlerweile war Professor McGonagall zu ihnen gekommen um ihnen die Stundenpläne für dieses Jahr auszuteilen. Für Harry stand diesen Vormittag zuerst die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid auf dem Programm und am Nachmittag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Auch Hermine, Ron, Neville und Dean hatten diese beiden Fächer gewählt, ebenso die drei neuen.

So machten sie sich gemeinsam nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an einigen Zelten vorbei, die den von Dumbledore bereits erwähnten Wachen gehörten. Einige Personen waren zu sehen, darunter auch Mad-Eye-Moody, der ihnen im Vorbeigehen zuzwinkerte.

Hermine ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und fragte Harry und Ron: „Sind euch Claires Ringe aufgefallen? Also ich hab sie ja anfangs nicht so eitel eingeschätzt, dass sie voll dekoriert zum Unterricht geht!" „Welche Ringe?", Ron war hellhörig geworden. „Hast du es wirklich nicht gesehen? Sie hat an jedem Finger einen anderen Ring." antwortete Hermine. „Rechts 5 Ringe aus Holz und links 5 Ringe aus Metall?" Ron war plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. „Ja kann sein, wieso weißt du das jetzt aber?" Hermine war zunehmend irritiert, und Harry hörte den beiden sowieso nur verwundert zu.

„Wenn das stimmte, dann wär sie eine Heeling-hands!" Ron sah Hermine höchst zweifelnd an, „Du bist doch sonst so belesen, hast du wirklich noch nie von diesen Heilerinnen gehört?"

Also Harry hatte nicht, ihm war der Begriff Heeling-hands total unbekannt und allem Anschein wusste dieses Mal selbst Hermine nicht Bescheid. „Dann erklär uns mal, was das so ungeheuer imponierendes bedeutet!", forderte Harry Ron auf.

Ron schnappte kurz nach Luft um dann loszulegen: „Also ich schieb das jetzt mal darauf, dass ihr unter Muggeln aufgewachsen seid." Der Blick, den ihm Hermine daraufhin zuwarf, hätte wohl fast gereicht ihn zur Salzsäule erstarren zu lassen, aber Ron fuhr unbekümmert fort: „Aber in unserer magischen Welt sind Heeling-Hands doch wohl jedem ein Begriff. Es handelt sich dabei um Frauen, die von Geburt an die Kraft haben zu heilen, allein durch Auflegen ihrer Hände können sie fast jede Krankheit kurieren, blutende Wunden schließen und in kürzester Zeit ohne Narben zurückzulassen heilen. Manche sagen sogar, die besten unter ihnen könnten auch Tote zum Leben wiedererwecken, aber das mag wohl auch nur ein Märchen sein. Jedenfalls tragen Heeling-Hands als Minderjährige diese Ringe, 5 aus Holz: Erle, Kastanie, Buche, Kiefer und Mahagoni, 5 aus Metall: Gold, Platin, Eisen, Nickel und Silber. Das geschieht damit dieser Heilungsprozess nicht ungeplant in Gang gesetzt wird, scheinbar müssen sie eben erst lernen mit dieser Fähigkeit willentlich umzugehen."

Es schien Ron zu gefallen, auch mal was zu wissen, das Hermine neu war, denn obwohl sie ihn zuvor ziemlich böse angesehen hatte, hatte sie zuletzt doch aufmerksam zugehört. „Woher weißt du das eigentlich? Ich hab wirklich noch nie von solchen Heilerinnen gehört?" „Es gibt auch nicht viele von ihnen. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Kraft, die nur in weiblicher Linie in der dritten Generation weitervererbt wird." wusste Ron auch noch zu berichten. „Ich kenn keine Hexe, die diese Kraft hat – bisher zumindest." fügte er hinzu. Mittlerweile waren sie an Hagrids Hütte angelangt.

Hagrid erwartete sie bereits und auch von den anderen drei Häusern waren ein paar Schüler anwesend, allzu viele hatten die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht gewählt. Von Hufflepuff waren Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan und Susan Bones, von Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin und Terry Boot, und zu ihrem Erstaunen auch Slytherins, nämlich Blaise Zabini und Michel Lion, letzterer war ein großer dunkelhäutiger Junge, der sich nie in Malfoys Gefolge gezeigt hatte, und ihnen bisher auch kaum aufgefallen war.

„Schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte sie Hagrid, „ich freue mich, dass ihr dieses Jahr an meinem Unterricht teilnehmen werdet. Wir werden einige Geschöpfe wieder besprechen, die ihr bereits kennengelernt habt aber auch einige euch vielleicht noch unbekannte neue. So in etwa, wie wir hier ja auch neue Mitschüler begrüßen dürfen, aber erwartet nicht, dass ich euch auseinanderkennen werde", wandte er sich Jim und Jules zu, „und ich erinnere euch alle an Direktor Dumbledores Worte, euch nachts nicht außerhalb des Schlosses aufzuhalten."

„Aber Professor", Susan Bones unterbrach ihn „das war doch wohl bisher auch nicht erlaubt? Wieso wird es dann schon wieder erwähnt?" Sie sah Hagrid verwundert an.

„Weil manche Schüler und Schülerinnen, dergleichen scheinbar des Öfteren hören müssen, weil sie es beim ersten Mal nicht zu glauben scheinen. Und im Detail deshalb, weil sich letzte Nacht allem Anschein nach jemand aus dem Schloss entfernt hat. Ihr solltet euch bewusst sein, dass das Ministerium Leute abkommandiert hat um hier Wache zu schieben, und gegenüber Personen die über ein magisches Auge verfügen, kaum ein Geheimnis gewahrt werden kann."

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen sich etwas ratlos an, diesmal waren sie sich auf jeden Fall sicher, dass sie nicht gemeint waren. Sie hatten letzte Nacht ihr Bett garantiert nicht verlassen.

„So aber jetzt zu unserem diesjährigen Unterrichtsstoff: wir werden wieder Einhörner durchnehmen, danach Drachen, eigentlich sollten wir dafür einen Lehrausflug nach Rumänien unternehmen , aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob uns das beim derzeitigen Stand der Dinge erlaubt sein wird, mal sehen." Harry sah verwundert zu Ron und Hermine, das hatte er noch nie gehört, dass sie den Unterricht eventuell sogar einmal in einem anderen Land haben könnten. „Oh da könnt ich mal meinen Bruder Charlie besuchen", raunte Ron Harry zu, „ich wollte mir schon längst einmal seine Hütte in Rumänien ansehen!"

„Auch Thestrale und noch so einiges anderes. Aber jetzt möchte ich euch mal bitten, eure Bücher zu öffnen auf Seite 24." Harry holte sein Buch aus der Tasche. Dieses Jahr schien es ziemlich normal zu sein – vor allem wenn man es mit dem Monsterbuch der Monster verglich, das jeden gebissen hatte, der es öffnen wollte. Der Titel lautete „magische Geschöpfe der verschiedenen Kontinente" und enthielt einige Land- und Seekarten von überall auf der Erde. Dazu gab es Abbildungen der absonderlichsten Kreaturen – Seeungeheuern mit mehreren Köpfen , seltsamen fluoreszierenden Höhlenbewohnern, eigenartigen Flugobjekten, die Blättern ähnelten, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung bemerkte man Augen und viele spitze Zähne, und wirklich schien es als habe jeder Kontinent seine eigenen speziellen Monster.

„Fürs erste werden wir die magischen Geschöpfe Europas besprechen, da wird euch das meiste bereits bekannt sein, dann wollen wir Asien, Afrika, Nord- und Südamerika, Australien und zuletzt noch ein paar Besonderheiten von den Nord- bzw. Südpolbewohnern durchnehmen. Da gibt es einige sehr interessante Wesen kennenzulernen, leider nur aus dem Buch und nicht als Anschauungsobjekt." Hagrid war anzusehen, dass er viel lieber all diese magischen Geschöpfe hier hätte zum Vorzeigen.

„Und es gibt Leute, die ganz froh darüber sind, nicht wahr?" Jim hatte diese Worte nicht so laut von sich gegeben, dass Hagrid ihn hören konnte, sehr wohl aber diejenigen Mitschüler, die in seiner Nähe standen.

„Oh, wir würden doch übermäßig gern wieder einem netten kleinen australischen Acisavis in die Quere kommen, seine süßen kleinen Zähnchen in meiner Schulter sind mir noch gut in Erinnerung!" Jules fuhr in derselben Lautstärke fort.

„Du bist aber auch wirklich mit nichts zufrieden, so eine elegante indische Somniferserpens würde mir doch ungeheuer gut als lichtgrünes Haarband stehen!?", es war ja klar gewesen, dass Claire ihren Klappe nicht halten konnte, wenn die Zwillinge loslegten.

„Aber zumindest ein Piscissanies wird doch wohl aufzutreiben sein", zu Harrys Verwunderung stimmte Michel Lion in die Vorschläge der drei mit ein.

Mittlerweile war aber auch Hagrid auf das Gemurmel aufmerksam geworden. „Na dann erklärt uns aber doch netterweise gleich einmal, um welche netten Tierchen es sich bei den von euch genannten handelt." wandte er sich an den zuletzt sprechenden Michel.

„Der Piscissanies auch Eiterfisch genannt kommt vor allem noch im Amazonas vor. Er wird grad mal bis zu 15 cm lang, aber auch fast so breit. Und wenn er versehentlich gefangen wird, verspritzt er dunkelgrünen Eiter, der sich in kleinen Blasen unter seinen Schuppen befindet. Dieser Eiter lässt sich nicht abwaschen und auch nicht durch Magie entfernen, und nach wenigen Stunden frisst er sich durch die Haut und fertigt sozusagen eine Röhre durch den Körper an, sieht nicht sehr schön aus, wenn du mit so 'nem Loch in dir durch die Gegend laufen musst. Und wenn ein lebenswichtiges Organ im Weg liegt wirst du es wohl auch nicht überleben. Tut angeblich auch höllisch weh!"

Angewidert von dieser sehr blumigen Schilderung wandte Hermine sich Ron und Harry zu: „Na auf diesen netten Fisch verzichten wir aber doch gern, nicht wahr?"

Jules versuchte ebenfalls eine Erklärung: „Der Acisavis ist ein besonders hübsches Vogelexemplar, ein kleiner bunter Singvogel, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint, aber sein Schnabel ist über und über mit kleinsten scharfen Zähnen übersät, mit denen er mit Vorliebe in Halsnähe einen Menschen beißt, dabei reißt er ziemlich große Fleischstücke heraus. Und die so entstanden Wunden fangen an zu bluten und die Blutung lässt sich nicht mehr stoppen, so dass du langsam verbluten musst."

Hermine erwiderte etwas spitz: „Aber du hast erwähnt, dass du selbst von so einem Federvieh gebissen wurdest. Wie konntest du das überleben?"

„Ich hab bloß Glück gehabt." Jules warf eine raschen Seitenblick auf Claire, um Hermine gleich darauf wieder provokativ ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Und welch netten Zeitgenossen hast du vorhin erwähnt?" es war Dean, der sich Claire zuwandte.

„Eine Somniferserpens, eine schlafbringende Schlange, in Asien vor allem in Indien beheimatet, sie ist dünn wie ein Faden und kann jede Länge von 5cm bis 3 m erreichen. Sie lebt vor allem in der Nähe einer bestimmten sehr seltenen Orchidee und bewacht diese. Wenn du versehentlich in ihre Nähe kommst, winden sich die Schlangen in Unzahl an deinem Körper empor. Sie müssen gar nicht beißen, ihr Körper ist mit einem schnell wirkenden Gift getränkt, das dich in eine tranceähnlichen Zustand versetzt, so dass du zwar alles was um dich herum vorgeht mitbekommst, dich aber nicht mehr bewegen kannst und bloß noch warten kannst bis dich der Tod so nach ca. einer Woche erlöst."

Ron wandte sich voller Ekel ab, und an Harry „Also ich nehme meine Aussage zurück, ich glaub das Schuljahr wird nicht bloß interessant sondern auch ziemlich ekelig! Ihhhh."

„Und jetzt darf aber ich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren?" Hagrid bemühte sich um Aufmerksamkeit und so verging der Rest des Vormittags mit dem Durchsehen des Buches. Hier fanden sich ja noch einige absonderliche Kreaturen, von der Somniferserpens gab es allerdings kein Foto sondern nur eine ungefähre Zeichnung.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück. Da von den anderen Häusern nicht allzu viele Schüler Hagrids Fach gewählt hatten, ging es ganz friedlich zu, vor allem da Malfoy mit seinem Gefolge Crabbe und Goyle nicht dabei waren.


	4. 4 Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

**4. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

An der Tür zur großen Halle begegneten sie Prof. McGonagall: „Mylady ist sich aber schon bewusst, dass es in Hogwarts üblich ist, Schuhe zu tragen!?" Dabei sah sie an Claire hinab zu deren bloßen Füßen. Harry hatte es am Vormittag gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie keine Schuhe trug, vielleicht lag das ja auch daran, dass Claire auch ohne Schuhe größer war als er selbst.

„Üblich oder verpflichtend?" kam die Gegenfrage von Claire zurück.

„Sehr üblich, und wenn du vorhast hier an dieser Schule zu bleiben, könntest du doch durchaus, die hier üblichen Sitten übernehmen." McGonagall runzelte bei ihrer Antwort die Stirn, war aber durchaus nicht so ungehalten, wie Harry es eigentlich vermutet hätte. Es schien so, als würde auch sie die Neuen bereits seit längerem kennen, schön langsam sollte sich Harry wohl daran gewöhnen.

Hungrig nahmen sie das Mittagessen ein, wobei sich Harry schon auf den Nachmittagsunterricht bei Prof. Remus Lupin freute. Er war in diesem Fach sein liebster und fähigster Lehrer gewesen, nur seine monatlichen Verwandlungen hatten den Unterricht manchmal unterbrochen.

Nach dem Essen kam Luna vom Nebentisch herüber, nickte Harry kurz freundlich zu um dann auf Claire einzureden und gemeinsam mit ihr den Saal zu verlassen. Luna kam ihm auf irgendeine Art verändert vor, sie war nicht ganz so seltsam gekleidet und geschmückt, sondern machte einen durchaus „normalen" Eindruck und sah damit, seltsam dass ihm das im Zug noch gar nicht so bewusst geworden war, eigentlich richtig hübsch aus. Ginny hatte seinen verwunderten Blick in Lunas Richtung bemerkt, „Ist es dir auch schon aufgefallen? Luna ist heute so ungewohnt unspektakulär drauf. Keine seltsamen Ketten oder Kopfbedeckungen. Im Zug hat sie so 'nen skeptischen Blick von Claire abgefangen und bereits da hat sie ihren Blätter Hut abgenommen und heute erscheint sie fast langweilig für ihre Verhältnisse." Ginny lachte verschmitzt, zwinkerte Harry aber dabei zu: „nein ich hab das jetzt keineswegs bös gemeint, aber es ist für sie ungewöhnlich – so wirkt sie fast seriös, passt doch gar nicht zu ihr. So, ich muss mich dann aber auf die Socken machen, hab den Weg in Trelawneys Turm vor mir." Sie schnappte ihre Tasche und war gleich darauf zur Tür hinaus.

Harry machte sich mit Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Tür stand offen und es waren auch bereits einige Schüler anwesend. Alle anderen „alten" Gryffindors, sowie Jim und Jules. Letztere standen vorn an Lupins Pult und unterhielten sich mit ihm, und es hatte nicht den Anschein als ob sich Lehrer und Schüler unterhielten, sondern es war ein Anblick von Vertrautheit, der Harry einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Remus war ein guter Freund seiner Eltern gewesen, der letzte der Rumtreiber, der noch am Leben war – außer Peter natürlich, doch an den wollte er jetzt nicht denken - und Harry hatte gehofft, dass Remus wie schon vormals, ihm zur Seite stehen und ihm vielleicht doch einiges mehr von seinen Eltern erzählen würde. Dass jetzt die Zwillinge so vertraut mir Remus Lupin waren passte ihm dazu gar nicht ins Bild.

Aber seine Verärgerung wurde nicht geringer, als ein Gewirr von Stimmen das Eintreffen der restlichen Schüler ankündigte. Harry hatte ganz vergessen im Stundenplan zu schauen, aber natürlich, um sein „Glück" vollkommen zu machen betraten die Slytherins das Klassenzimmer. Allen voran natürlich Malfoy, an seiner Seite Pansy Parkinson, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, und Millicent Bulstrode und etwas abseits des Rudels Blaise Zabini und Michel Lion.

Parvatti und Lavender saßen bereits nebeneinander, genauso wie Dean und Seamus, Ron und Harry fanden auch noch gemeinsam einen Platz in der ersten Reihe, Hermine setzte sich hinter sie und Harry war etwas erstaunt als sie von Jim gefragt wurde, ob er sich zu ihr setzen könne und sie verblüfft bejahte. Jules setzte sich neben Neville.

Remus wandte sich an die Klasse: „Ich freue mich sie dieses Schuljahr als ihr Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie sie wohl bemerkt haben arbeiten wir dieses Jahr auch mit einem Buch, aber es soll ihnen nur als Gedächtnisstütze dienen und als alternative Erklärung falls sie mit meinen Definitionen nicht zurecht kommen sollten. Aber eigentlich habe ich vor, den Schwerpunkt des Unterrichts auf die praktische Anwendung der zu Ihrer Verteidigung notwendigen Zauber zu setzen."

In dem Moment ging die Klassentür auf und Claire kam herein: „Entschuldigung, ich bin aufgehalten worden." „Ich wäre über pünktliches Erscheinen aller Schüler sehr erfreut.", Remus Lupin runzelte etwas unwirsch die Stirn. „Ich werde es zukünftig beherzigen." Sie ließ sich neben Michel Lion nieder. „Ist hier eh noch frei?" vergewisserte sie sich gerade noch, was ihr 'nen kurzen Seitenblick von Lion einbrachte, „Jetzt nicht mehr." gab er zurück.

„Wenn ihr die Platzfrage geklärt habt, darf ich vielleicht fortfahren?" Lupin sah zu den beiden. „Kein Einwand" diese Worte kamen wie einstimmig aus beider Münder, worauf sie sich verblüfft anschauten, und dann breit grinsend auf den Tisch hinunterblicken. Es war ihnen anzumerken, dass sie nah daran waren lauthals loszulachen.

Das war Prof. Lupin denn doch zu viel, aber nun entschied er sich dafür, die beiden besser zu ignorieren. Er fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort, legte einen ungefähren Plan vor, welche Zauber er ihnen dieses Jahr auf jeden Fall beibringen wollte und welche Zauber sie schlussendlich zum Abschluss nächstes Jahr beherrschen sollten. „Mir ist klar, dass das Können in diesem Jahrgang sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen wird, da meine Vorgängerin Dolores Umbridge ja doch wohl eher zum theoretischen Unterricht tendierte, aber im wirklichen Leben, werden sie wohl kaum die Möglichkeit haben schnell einmal in einem Buch nachzuschlagen, sie müssen in der Praxis wissen wie ein Zauber funktioniert und rasch handeln können."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war die Folge, wenn dieses auch auf der Seite der Gryffindors bei weitem lauter ausfiel. Draco Malfoy schien sowieso nicht besonders erfreut darüber zu sein, Remus Lupin als Lehrer wiederzuhaben. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht verstand wieso es dieses Jahr einem Werwolf ganz offiziell gestattet war an Hogwarts zu unterrichten.

Der Unterricht der Doppelstunde verging viel zu schnell und im Anschluss hatte Harry noch eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen, gemeinsam mit Ron. Hermine hatte Alte Runen und auch jetzt schloss sich ihr Jim an. „Dann bis später. Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum." verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden und wurde gleich darauf von Jim in ein Gespräch verwickelt, so dass sie sich auch nicht mehr nach ihnen umblickte. Es machte den Eindruck, als sei Jim ein ganz passabler Gesprächspartner.

Ron sah ihnen mit offenem Mund nach. „Was soll denn das? Zuerst setzt er sich zu ihr, jetzt hat er mit ihr gemeinsam „alte Runen" gewählt, was will der von ihr?"

Harry sah verwundert zu Ron: „Wieso sollte er sich nicht zu ihr setzen? Und das Fach hat er doch wohl schon seit längerem gewählt!"

Da begann Harry ein Licht aufzugehen: „Du - du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig wegen ihm?"

„Ach Blödsinn." Ron wies diesen Verdacht schnell von sich. „Aber wir kennen die Neuen doch noch gar nicht richtig , wir wissen doch nicht was wir von ihnen halten sollen. Sagte der Hut nicht so was in der Art wie Vorsicht bei der Freundeswahl? Also soll sich Hermine doch besser mal in Acht nehmen!"

Harry war nun wirklich mehr als verblüfft. Noch während des Mittagessens hatte Ron die Zwillinge gefragt, ob sie am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht aufs Quidditchfeld zur Auswahl der neuen Spieler kämen, und jetzt war er dermaßen distanziert. Harry vergaß fast, dass er vor kurzem selbst eher verärgert auf die beiden gewesen war.

Aber war es wirklich so einfach? Ron war eifersüchtig wegen Hermine. Dass ihm das bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war – eigenartig.

Und war er selbst eifersüchtig wegen Remus Lupin? Konnte es tatsächlich so sein, dass er nicht wollte, dass die Neuen mit Remus sprachen? Nein, das wäre doch wohl zu kindisch gewesen, aber irgendetwas an dem Bild, das sie abgaben, als sie so gemeinsam vorn am Pult gestanden hatten irritierte ihn – als ob er ein ähnliches Szenario schon mal gesehen hätte. Aber er kam nicht darauf wann und wo.

Schließendlich wurde er in seinen Grübeleien unterbrochen, da Jules zu ihnen trat: „Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich zum Wahrsage-unterricht hin muss? Irgendwie finde ich mich hier im Schulgebäude noch nicht so zurecht. Und Claire ist mir entschwunden. Hat sich angeregt plaudernd mit diesem Michel verdrückt." Er sah ziemlich sauer aus, als er das sagte und Ron beeilte sich darauf zu reagieren: „Ja, du kannst mit uns hin gehen, aber jetzt erklär mir doch mal, wessen Freundin Claire nun eigentlich ist? – bei euch dreien kennt man sich ja nun wirklich nicht aus." Sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

Jules sah ihn zuerst verdutzt an, um gleich darauf lauthals loszuprusten, „Sieht es etwa so aus als wären wir ein Paar? Nö mein Junge, leider da muss ich dich enttäuschen, wir sind zwar befreundet aber nicht so wie du zu glauben scheinst – wär ja noch schöner – also nicht, dass du jetzt glaubst ich persönlich hätte da was dagegen, aber ... ich glaub das ist jetzt etwas zu kompliziert zu erklären." Damit hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich verändert, er wirkte jetzt ernst und nachdenklich.

Trotzdem konnte Harry nicht umhin ihn zu fragen: „Aber wieso hat es dich dann so gestört, dass sie mit Michel spricht?" Verdutzt sah Jules ihn an: „Also gegen sprechen hab ich ja nichts, aber du kennst sie nicht – und wir sind grad mal einen Tag hier ..."

Mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen, denn als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen standen da bereits Parvatti, Lavender und Claire, gemeinsam mit Neville und Dean und einigen Hufflepuffs vor der Tür zu Firenzes Klassenzimmer.

Und wie auch schon in den letzten Monaten des vergangenen Schuljahrs verging die Zeit bei Firenzes Unterricht wie im Flug.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtete Harry zwei Aktionen, die sich sehr ähnlich waren.

Zuerst Rons, als dieser Hermine und Jim friedlich nebeneinander sitzen und plaudern sah, und sich unter möglichst viel Geräuschentwicklung auf Hermines anderer Seite niederließ und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, was diese aber ignorierte.

Und dann Jules, als er sich neben Claire auf ein am Kamin stehendes Sofa fallen ließ und begann auf sie einzureden, was diese mit sichtlichem Erstaunen quittierte, ihn, ohne ihm zu antworten, ein paar Minuten sprechen ließ um dann etwas genervt, mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick auf ihn aufzustehen und sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen.

Sie erschien erst wieder, um mit den anderen gemeinsam zum Abendessen zu gehen, wich dabei aber Jules aus. Jim hatte sich zwischenzeitlich um seinen Bruder gekümmert und Ron hatte nun wieder Hermines fast ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und sich damit auch wieder beruhigt.

Harry hatte nochmals den Stundenplan ausgepackt. Am nächsten Tag stand den ganzen Vormittag – ja dieses Jahr hatten sie wohl jeden Tag immer bloß ein Fach am Vormittag, dafür ganz lang – nur Zaubertränke! Einen halben Tag lang Snape ertragen. Ein grässlicher Gedanke.

Harry konnte diese Nacht nur schwer einschlafen, und träumte dermaßen wirr, dass er am nächsten Morgen absolut nicht ausgeruht wirkte, und sehr besorgt dem Vormittagsunterricht entgegenfieberte.


	5. 5 Feelings

**5. Feelings**

Harry war diesmal morgens als erster Junge im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem er so schlecht geschlafen und geträumt hatte, war er froh gewesen, als es dämmerte und er stand deshalb auch früher auf.

Als er in den Ferien sein Zeugnis bekommen hatte, und realisierte, dass er in Zaubertränke aufgenommen worden war , - trotz Snapes strenger Einschränkung nur die Besten weiter zu unterrichten – war er sehr erleichtert gewesen, da dies für seinen derzeitigen Berufswunsch Auror zu werden, eminent wichtig war.

Aber nun, da die erste diesjährige Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape im Kerker vor ihm stand, war er gar nicht mehr so glücklich darüber. Er hatte schließlich gehört, dass Snape auch noch während des Jahres Schüler der 6. und 7. Klassen aus seinem Unterricht verwiesen hatte, wenn diese seinen hohen Anforderungen nicht gerecht wurden.

Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er trotz der frühen Stunde nicht alleine hier war. Auf dem Sofa am Kamin lag zusammengerollt Claire. Sie dürfte wohl geschlafen haben, aber als er die Treppe runter polterte, schreckte sie auf und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Oh, entschuldige, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass hier jemand schläft." Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass vormals jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum anstatt in den Schlafzimmern geschlafen hatte und fragte nach: „Aber wieso schläfst du hier?"

Claire hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und am Sofa aufgesetzt. Während sie sich lautstark gähnend streckte und die Augen rieb entgegnete sie ihm: „Entschuldige! Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin, um die anderen nicht zu stören hierhergekommen um zu lesen. Und dabei muss ich dann doch eingeschlafen sein. Uh ist mir schlecht." Sie verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich die Hände vor Bauch und Mund.

„Du kennst hoffentlich den schnellsten Weg zum nächstgelegenen Waschraum?" Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Sie unternahm einen etwas kläglichen Versuch zu grinsen „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht, aber besonders wohl fühl ich mich echt nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich ja bei Mme. Pomfrey melden?"

„Das könnte dir so passen." Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jim die Treppe heruntergekommen war. „Kneifen gilt nicht!" sah er sie vorwurfsvoll an, „obwohl du siehst ja wirklich elend aus. Bist ja ganz blass. He Kleines, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden." Jim setzte sich an ihre Seite und schlang den Arm um sie, zog sie eng an sich heran und strich ihr mit der anderen Hand über die Wange. „Kopf hoch meine Liebe, ich bin ja bei dir!"

Harry blickte erstaunt auf die sich ihm bietende Szene. Ja, auch er hatte schon mal tröstend den Arm um Hermine gelegt, aber doch eher selten und zumeist zögerlich, irgendwie war ihm so naher Kontakt doch sehr fremd, was aber wohl auch daran lag, dass es bei ihm daheim, also bei den Dursleys nicht üblich gewesen war, sich zu umarmen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Onkel Vernon je in Harrys Anwesenheit seine Frau im Arm gehalten hatte, selbst seinem Sohn hatte er höchstens mal die Hand anerkennend auf die Schulter gelegt. Und Tante Petunia hatte zwar hin und wieder ihren Sohn umarmt, was dieser aber immer wieder schnell abwürgte. Dass Jim so ohne Scheu und ohne sich an Harrys Anwesenheit zu stoßen, Claire in den Arm nahm, irritierte ihn einfach und Jules hatte doch behauptet, dass ihre Freundschaft eben wirklich nur „freundschaftlicher" Natur sei und nicht so eine Art Lovestory. Trotzdem kam sich Harry als Störfaktor vor, er trat ans Fenster und tat so als ob er interessiert hinausschaute. Das leise Gemurmel zwischen den beiden konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr verstehen.

Aber nach ihren Worten hatte er sehr wohl das Gefühl, dass sich ihr Unwohlsein auf den Vormittagsunterricht bezog, wobei er dies aber nicht verstehen konnte, schließlich kannte sie Snapes Unterricht ja höchstens von Lees Schilderung und diese konnte doch gar nicht so schlecht ausgefallen sein, da Harry sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass Lee in seinem Jahrgang einer der Besten in Tränke gewesen war. Fred – oder war es George gewesen ? – hatte mal eine dahingehende Äußerung getätigt, dass Lee sich in Tränke zwar nie anstrengte, aber genau die Snape imponierende Arbeitsmoral an den Tag legte, flottes, konzentriertes Arbeiten und ein Gefühl für die richtigen Zutaten. Also hatte er wohl kaum seine Schwester dermaßen negativ über den Zaubertrankunterricht instruiert – war sie vielleicht so schlecht in Tränke? Nein, das konnte es doch auch nicht sein, sonst hätte sie nicht die erforderlichen Noten um es überhaupt als Unterrichtsfach gewählt haben zu können. Snape war nicht der Typ Lehrer, der bei neuen auswärtigen Schülern andere Regel gelten ließ.

Inzwischen waren bereits mehr Schüler auf den Beinen und als Harry sich umsah war Claire nicht mehr da, sie war wohl auf ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, ihr Gewand hatte doch einen etwas zerknitterten Eindruck gemacht, dafür saß jetzt Jules bei seinem Bruder auf dem Sofa und sah genauso wie dieser etwas besorgt aus.

Harry ging rasch noch mal auf sein Zimmer um die Schulsachen mitzunehmen. Ron sah ihn verwundert an: „Wieso warst du schon draußen?" „Ich konnte nicht länger schlafen – der Gedanke an unseren lieben Tränkelehrer liegt mir doch sehr schwer im Magen." Harry versuchte dabei aber zu grinsen, um seinen Worten den Ernst etwas zu nehmen.

„Ist ja wohl verständlich" erwiderte Ron „es geht uns doch allen so."

Aber genau das war es was nicht stimmte. Ron liebte den Unterricht bei Snape sicher nicht, aber doch verspürte er nicht diesen Hass gegenüber Severus Snape und bekam auch dessen Hass nicht zu spüren. Harry war sich bisher immer sicher gewesen, dass keiner seiner Mitschüler wirklich wusste, wie das war, und abgesehen von Neville, hatte er auch noch bei keinem anderen diese Angst bemerkt, die ihn zuweilen beschlich, wenn er an den Unterricht in den Kerkern dachte.

Aber es wurde Zeit zum Frühstück zu gehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Hermine welche gerade auf Jules und Jim zusteuerte „Ich soll euch von Claire ausrichten, dass ihr nicht auf sie warten sollt. Sie kommt dann direkt zum Unterricht." Und an Harry und Ron gewandt: „Es hat den Anschein, dass sie den Anblick von Essen heute Morgen nicht erträgt. Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass man es bei ihrer Sonnenbräune merkt, wenn sie vor Übelkeit weiß im Gesicht wird."

„Wieso werde ich bloß das Gefühl nicht los, dass du sie nicht so recht leiden kannst." Harry blickte sie skeptisch an.

„Also so stimmt das jetzt auch wieder nicht. Aber so ganz geheuer ist sie mir wohl wirklich nicht. Sei scheint in so vielen Bereichen perfekt. Als ob sie es gar nicht nötig hätte, hier in die Schule zu gehen. Und wenn sie wirklich so eine Heeling-Hands ist, wie Ron vermutet, braucht sie die letzten Schuljahre wohl tatsächlich nicht."

„Ja ihr fliegt scheinbar alles einfach so zu. Drum hat sie wohl auch diese dezente kleine Narbe in ihrem Gesicht." Zu Harrys erstaunen war es Dean, der das sagte. Er hatte Hermines Aussage gelauscht und wohl seine eigene Auffassung darüber.

Hermine funkelte ihn verärgert an. „Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Sie kommt mir nicht so vor, als würde sie unser Mitleid erwarten. Und ich hab sie schon gefragt, woher diese Narbe stammt, aber da hat sie nur gemeint, darüber wolle sie nicht sprechen. Sie scheint ja sogar beinah stolz auf sie zu sein!"

„Stolz ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Aber sie akzeptiert ihr Vorhandensein. Es kommt mir so vor, als trage sie sie als Zeichen, als äußere Prägung – was auch immer diese Narbe verursacht hat, und ich hätte sogar Scheu davor zu erfahren, was es war, hat wohl ihr Leben dermaßen geprägt, dass sie auch heute noch die Konsequenzen zu tragen hat."

Selten war Dean so gesprächig, er war Meister im Zeichnen und Malen, und hatte sein zeichnerisches Talent schon öfter unter Beweis gestellt – aber wer Menschen und Stimmungen so gut mit dem Pinsel einfangen konnte, der war wohl zuerst auch ein guter Beobachter um diese Stimmungen am Anfang erstmals in sich selbst aufzunehmen.

Hermine tat seine Worte unberührt ab und Ron trachtete heute ihr nicht zu widersprechen. Harry seinerseits berührten Deans Worte, zu sehr hatte er die Szene von heute Morgen noch in Erinnerung, wo diese junge Frau, die Hermine so offensichtlich ob ihres angeblichen Glücks verachtete, ein Gesicht offenbarte, das zeigte, dass sie zu wissen schien was echte Angst war.

Das Frühstück verlief ziemlich schweigsam. Hermine und Dean schmollten, Harry war nachdenklich, Jim und Jules wirkten besorgt, und Ron fehlte mal wieder der Durchblick. Und als Luna zu ihrem Tisch kam und sich nach Claire erkundigte, war es Ron der „Ihr ist schlecht." antwortete. Luna warf einen fragenden Blick auf Jim und Jules, erreichte damit aber nur, dass die beiden die Augen verdrehten.

Unwillig machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Seltsam, aber das Beobachten der Vorgänge um Harry herum, hatten bewirkt, dass seine eigenen Ängste und diese leichte Übelkeit, die er schon am Vorabend gespürt hatte, in den Hintergrund gerückt waren. Erst auf dem Weg zum Unterricht kam ihm alles wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Auf Claire trafen sie wenige Meter vor dem Klassenzimmer. Jules stellte sich neben sie und fasste ohne ein Wort zu sagen ihre Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide schafften es ein – wenn auch zögerliches – entschuldigendes Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter zu zaubern.

„Oho, Händchenhalten auf den Gängen, denke mal, dass das nicht erlaubt ist. Bedeutet Punkteabzug für Gryffindor" Draco Malfoy war vor ihnen aufgetaucht. „Obwohl ich es natürlich sowieso nicht versteh, dass sich ein Junge mit diesem Narbengesicht abgibt. Wahrscheinlich ist sie auch noch ein Schlammblut." Sein Gesicht drückte Verachtung aus, wie er es wohl von seinem Vater gelernt hatte.

Harry blickte entsetzt zu Claire ob ihrer Reaktion gespannt. Aber sie schaute Draco nur herausfordernd ins Gesicht und erwiderte: „Du hast fast recht – meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits sind Muggel. Und sie gehören zu den liebenswürdigsten Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Hast du dergleichen in deiner Herkunftsfamilie auch vorzuweisen?"

Draco funkelte verächtlich zurück: „liebenswürdig – pah – mich interessieren viel mehr ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und ihrer Reinblütigkeit – und was hast du dann über die Abstammung deines Vaters zu berichten?"

„Oh, das tut mir jetzt sehr leid, aber ich habe keinen. Zusätzlich zu meiner Fast-Muggelabstamung, bin ich auch noch als uneheliches Kind geboren. Darum kann ich dir auch leider keine Auskunft über ihn geben!" Dracos verbaler Angriff schien ihr gutgetan zu haben. Ihre Haltung – vorher leicht zusammengesunken – war wieder aufrecht, den Kopf trug sie, ganz entgegen dem Inhalt ihres Vortrags, stolz in der Höhe und ihr Gesicht zeigte nun wieder den ihr manchmal eigenen leicht überheblichen Ausdruck, der wohl auch an Hermines ablehnender Haltung ihr gegenüber mit Schuld war. Draco wandte sich ab. Ihm schien sehr wohl bewusst zu sein, dass er aus diesem Disput nicht als Sieger hervorging.

Da öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und Severus Snape hieß sie eintreten.


	6. 6 Die Kunst des Komponierens von Zauber

**6. Die Kunst des Komponierens von Zaubertränken **

Es waren die Slytherins, die sich zuerst in die Klasse drängten. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson und Michel Lion. Letzterer hatte im Vorbeigehen bemerkt, dass Jules Claires Hand hielt und rasch in die andere Richtung gesehen, um so zu tun als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Aber sein davor ob ihres Anblicks eher erfreut wirkendes Gesicht, hatte rasch einen Ausdruck angenommen, als hätte er in etwas Saures gebissen.

Als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat, saß Snape an seinem Pult, vor ihm die Schülerliste. Harry nahm neben Dean Platz, da Ron sich dieses Mal den Platz an Hermines Seite gesichert hatte. Harry sah zur Tür als Jim, gefolgt von Claire und Jules hereinkam. Auch Snape sah in dem Moment hoch, die Jungs hatte er ja bereits am Morgen des Vortages gesehen, aber Claire allem Anschein noch nicht. Seine Lippen wurden noch schmäler als sonst und seine Augen blickten sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und zugleich Abneigung an.

Für einen kurzen Moment hob Claire den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie schien Snape zu taxieren, wobei sich aber ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Sanft aber bestimmt wurde sie von dem hinter ihr gehenden Jules weitergetrieben, sie blickte zu Boden und Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich diese Blicke nur eingebildet hatte. Die drei nahmen ganz hinten Platz, Claire in der Mitte, flankiert von den Zwillingen, als würden sie ihr als Schutzschild dienen.

Severus Snape, der selbst kurz noch einen Blick auf die Klassenliste geworfen hatte, erhob sich: „Ich weise sie gleich vorweg darauf hin, dass ihre Aufnahme in meinem Unterricht nicht bedeutet, dass sie auch mit Sicherheit bis zum Ende des Schuljahres hier verbleiben werden. Ich habe es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht, alle 2 Monate die Schülerliste zu kontrollieren, und diejenigen unter ihnen, welche meinen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht werden, vor die Tür zu setzen." Dass er nach diesen Worten Harry provokant abschätzend ins Gesicht sah verwunderte diesen nun wieder nicht.

„Nach nunmehr fünfjähriger Unterweisung in der Zubereitung von bereits existierenden Zaubertränken, ist es nunmehr ihre Aufgabe, das Komponieren von Tränken zu erlernen. Dazu benötigen sie das Wissen über die diversen Zaubertrankzutaten, das sie sich in den letzten Jahren erworben haben. Sie werden vorerst einfachere Rezepturen kreieren um schließlich, so sie solange dabei sind, am Ende des 7. Schuljahres fähig zu sein, komplexe Tränke selbst zusammenzustellen. Und ich bin es NICHT gewohnt, dass ich im Unterricht unterbrochen werde. NERO! Wenn sie meine Ausführungen nicht interessieren können sie das Klassenzimmer auch gleich verlassen. 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor! Für jeden von euch drei!"

Harry hatte das Gemurmel in der letzten Reihe natürlich auch mitbekommen. Es war in Hogwarts nicht üblich, dass Schüler während Snapes Unterricht tratschten. Snape strahlte von Haus aus so viel Autorität aus, dass sich keiner zu stören getraute. Die Neuen machten wohl auch hier eine Ausnahme.

„Claire Aquila, wenn sie nur annähernd das Antitalent ihrer Mutter geerbt haben, sollten gerade sie besonders aufmerksam sein." Harry stutzte, wieso kannte Snape Claires Mutter?

„Lassen sie meine Mutter aus dem Spiel!" ganz langsam und betont reagierte Claire auf Snapes verbalen Angriff. „Sie ist fähiger in diesem Fach, als sie vermuten!" Harry hatte sich bei ihren Worten umgedreht. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich sein konnte Snape zu widersprechen, auch wenn es kaum je einer wagte. Claire war aufgestanden und ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten ihren Lehrer voller Wut an.

Falls das überhaupt noch möglich war verengten sich Snapes Lippen noch mehr. „Dann wollen sie vielleicht den weiteren Unterricht übernehmen und uns erklären wie das Komponieren eines Zaubertrankes vor sich geht."

„Mit Vergnügen, aber vielleicht kommen Sie sich dann ja überflüssig vor!" Claire zischte ihre Antwort schlangengleich und spontan.

Harry wurde übel, beim Gedanken wie viele Punkte Abzug sie ihnen allein an diesem Vormittag wohl noch einbringen würde.

Snape sah aus, als ob er gleich explodieren würde, aber im letzten Moment besann er sich und forderte Claire nochmals auf: „Ich höre!"

Claire sah ihn nochmals skeptisch an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und legte los:

„Um einen Zaubertrank zu komponieren benötigt man zuerst eine Aufstellung der erforderlichen Eigenschaften, über die der fertige Trank verfügen muss.

Dann erstellt man eine Liste der Zutaten, die über diese Wirkungen verfügen. Man wägt ab, welche Ingredienzen die geeignetsten sind, setzt sie zueinander in Bezug um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig in ihrer Wirkung behindern, oder diese verändern.

Wenn die benötigten Zutaten feststehen, eruiert man bei welcher Temperatur, mit welcher Dauer des Brauens sie die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen, legt damit die Reihenfolge und Erhitzungsdauer fest, wann erhitzt, wann abgekühlt werden muss, ob der Trank ruhen muss, ob er in einem gebraut werden kann oder ob es mehrerer Ansätze bedarf.

Und mit Einhaltung dieser Schritte ist es ein leichtes die fertige Rezeptur niederzuschreiben und nochmals zur Sicherheit Korrektur zu lesen."

Nach diesem eindrucksvollen kurzen Vortrag setzte sie sich wieder und es war ihr nicht mehr anzumerken, dass sie vorher so wütend reagiert hatte, vielmehr strahlten ihre Augen jetzt eine Begeisterung aus, die man auch aus ihren Worten herausgehört hatte: sie hatte diese Erklärung keineswegs auswendig aufgesagt, sondern vielmehr mit echtem Enthusiasmus vorgetragen. Sie schien in ihrem Element zu sein und dürfte sich wohl bereits an das Komponieren von Zaubertränken gewagt haben.

Als Claire geendet hatte war es für einen Moment ganz still in der Klasse. Bis auf die Zwillinge starrten sie alle Mitschüler erstaunt an, und selbst Snape schien sprachlos zu sein. Er taxierte sie verwundert mit einem leichten Anflug von Anerkennung, aber sein einziger Kommentar war: „Dem ist wohl nichts mehr hinzuzufügen."

Er schritt zurück zu seinem Pult. „Nach dieser einführenden Erklärung, die sie natürlich auch noch in ihrem Buch vorfinden, werden sie sich ja jetzt mit einer einfachen Rezeptur beschäftigen können. Ein Trank, welcher das schnelle Wachsen dieser Pflanze bewirken soll." Mit einem Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes war auf Snapes Pult ein kleiner Rosenstock in einem größeren Übertopf erschienen. Er ergriff eine kleine Flasche „So sollte das dann aussehen" tropfte etwas von dem Inhalt in die Pflanzenerde und schon begann der Rosenstock zu wachsen. Mit einigen Tropfen eines anderen Fläschchens schrumpfte die Pflanze wieder auf die vorherigen Größe. „Sie können beginnen. Erstellen sie die Rezeptur und brauen sie dann den Trank."

WAS sollte er tun? Harry war sprachlos. Er blickte zu Ron und auch dieser verdrehte hilflos die Augen. Was hatte Claire erklärt? Zuerst die erforderlichen Eigenschaften suchen?

Na dann wollte er es mal versuchen. Er blätterte ziellos in seinem Buch hin und her, aber seine Gedanken waren nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Snape war der erste Lehrer bisher, der nicht den Anschein erweckte, als würde er die Neuen persönlich kennen, aber dafür kannte er Claires Mutter? Und wusste scheinbar um deren Fähigkeiten in Tränke Bescheid? Harry konnte das Ende des Unterrichts kaum erwarten. Er musste endlich einmal in Ruhe mit Claire sprechen. Zu viele Fragen gingen ihm im Kopf herum, und es war ihm egal was Hermine darüber denken mochte, er selbst hatte vor sie näher kennenzulernen. Zu sehr hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es noch mal wichtig für ihn sein könnte, mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte Harry grad mal ein paar Kritzeleien zuwege gebracht. Auf Hermines Block stand schon etwas, was einer Trankrezeptur ähnlich sah, Rons Aufzeichnungen waren seinen eigenen sehr ähnlich. Nur in der letzten Bank waren tatsächlich 3 Tränke gebraut worden.

Jim und Jules traten vor und machten es Snape nach, ihre Tränke wirkten genau wie seiner. Claire hatte gezögert aber auf Snapes abschätzenden Blick hinauf trat auch sie vor und ihr Trank wirkte ebenso.

„Als Aufgabe schreibt ihr die Rezeptur zu Ende, und in der nächsten Stunde braut ihr dann den Trank. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Das Klassenzimmer leerte sich rasch und Harry war mit Dean und Blaise bei den Letzten, als er Deans verwunderten Blick zurück bemerkte. Er drehte sich um und sah den Rosenstock, der über und über mit den buntesten Blüten überzogen war. Mit Garantie war das nicht Snapes Zauber, es entsprach wohl eher Claires Handschrift – sie hatte in dem Fall das letzte Wort behalten.


	7. 7 Die neue Quidditchmannschaft

**7. Die neue Quidditchmannschaft**

Beinah hätte Harry auf die Quidditchauswahl vergessen. Dabei war es ihm doch so wichtig wieder zu spielen. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass er wieder Sucher sein und nun auch die Rolle des Quidditchkapitäns übernehmen sollte. Besonders letzteres erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Ron und Ginny spielten natürlich wieder und Colin und Dennis Creevey und ein paar andere hatten ihr Interesse am Mitspielen bekundet.

Als sie nach dem Abendessen am Feld waren, ließen sie die Anwärter der Reihe nach vorfliegen und es war schnell klar, dass Jules und Jim in ihre Mannschaft aufgenommen würden. Sie waren so geschickt auf ihren Besen unterwegs, dass an ihrem Spieltalent kein Zweifel aufkam. Es waren noch einige andere Anwärter aufs Feld gekommen aber zuletzt stand fest, dass zusätzlich zu den Zwillingen noch die Creevey Brüder die Mannschaft komplettieren würden.

Zum Schluss machten sie noch die Trainingstermine aus und schärften sich gegenseitig ein, ja nicht auf diese zu vergessen und auch nicht durch mögliches Nachsitzen müssen zu gefährden. Harry musste sich in diesem Fall ja selbst sehr bemühen, schließlich hatte er es im vergangenen Jahr des Öfteren geschafft, ein Training zu versäumen.

Nachdem es noch hell genug war trainierten sie gleich noch ein wenig, als Harry bemerkte, dass Prof. McGonagall gemeinsam mit Claire zum Spielfeld gekommen war, um sich zu erkundigen, ob die Mannschaft bereits komplett war, konnte Harry es ihr bestätigen.

An Claire gewandt fragte er aber dennoch: „Wieso spielst du eigentlich nicht? Ich hätte eigentlich vermutet, dass du auch ganz gut fliegen kannst."

Claire setzte ein Grinsen auf: „Na so leidlich, aber Frau Prof. McGonagall hat mir einen anderen Job angeboten."

Und auf Harrys erstauntes Augenbrauenhochziehen übernahm McGonagall das Antworten: „Sie wird in die Fußstapfen ihres Bruders treten. Wir brauchen doch dieses Jahr einen neuen Stadionsprecher, in dem Fall eben Sprecherin. Und falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Claire steht Lee in keinem Fall hintennach, wenn es um das Jonglieren mit Worten geht. In diesem speziellen Fall sind sie tatsächlich wie Geschwister."

Es kam selten vor, dass man McGonagall lächeln sah, aber jetzt hatte ihr Gesicht einen durchaus amüsierten Ausdruck angenommen. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihnen noch eine Weile beim Spiel zu, bis es zu finster wurde um weiterzuspielen.


	8. 8 Fragen und Antworten

**8. Fragen und Antworten**

Ron verwickelte Harry nach dem Spiel in ein Gespräch über ihre Chancen auf den Pokal dieses Jahr, aber Harry war nicht so recht bei der Sache. Er hatte noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte in Ruhe und möglichst allein mit Claire zu sprechen. Ständig war zumindest einer der Zwillinge in ihrer Nähe.

Aber als er endlich mit seinen Arbeiten fertig war, hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum ziemlich geleert. Hermine hatte sich kurz vorher zurückgezogen, Ron quatschte am Kamin mit Jules und Jim über die kommenden Spiele und teilte ihnen mit, wer die Spieler der anderen Häuser waren. Das Quidditchtalent der beiden hatte Rons vorsichtige Ablehnung ihnen gegenüber wieder zum Verschwinden gebracht. Claire lag an Jules gekuschelt am Sofa, er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie schlief doch tatsächlich so. Nicht mal Ron schien das zu irritieren, so selbstverständlich mutete ihr Verhalten an. Als Jim schließlich lauthals gähnend beschloss, es sei Zeit schlafen zu gehen, kam kein Einwand der anderen. Jules gab Claire einen sanften Stups und sie drehte sich von ihm weg zur anderen Seite um so weiterzuschlafen. Harry sah ein, dass es heute wohl keinen Sinn mehr hatte, Claire anzusprechen und so ging er gemeinsam mit den anderen in den Schlafsaal.

Später in seinem Bett, fand er aber keinen Schlaf. Zu viele Gedanken und Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Von den anderen Betten war nur das ruhige Atmen der schlafenden Zimmergenossen zu vernehmen, nur unterbrochen durch kurze Schnarchgeräusche.

Harry sah ein, dass er so keinen Schlaf finden würde, stand noch mal auf und ging um die anderen nicht zu wecken in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Außerdem war er doch auch neugierig, ob Claire noch hier war oder sich vielleicht doch in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen hatte.

Er war enttäuscht, als er sah, dass das Sofa auf dem sie zuvor noch geschlafen hatte leer war, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie wach am offenen Fenster stand und in die Nacht hinaus blickte. Er räusperte sich, um sie nicht wieder zu erschrecken, aber sie sah ihn an und sagte, „Ich hab dich schon die Treppen herabkommen gehört, ...und ich hab dich erwartet."

Harry machte wohl einen sehr verdutzten Eindruck, da sie zu lachen begann und den Kopf schüttelte: „Das war wohl nicht so schwer zu erraten. Dass du Fragen stellen wolltest, war dir heute den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend über bereits anzumerken. Also: ich beiße selten, fragen kannst du mich so ziemlich alles, nur ob du eine Antwort bekommst, kann ich dir nicht in jedem Fall garantieren."

Er trat verwundert zu ihr ans Fenster. Jetzt so direkt dazu aufgefordert fielen ihm nicht die richtigen Fragen ein.

„Wieso scheinen dich fast alle Lehrer hier zu kennen?

Wieso kennt Snape deine Mutter?

Wieso kennst du dich in Tränke so gut aus?

Wieso ist Remus so vertraut mit euch dreien?

Wieso wart ihr vorher in Beauxbatons und nicht von vornherein in Hogwarts?

Woher könnt ihr überhaupt so gut französisch um dort zur Schule zu gehen?

Wieso ..."

„STOPP!" Claire machte jetzt ihrerseits einen überforderten Eindruck und verdrehte die Augen.

„Also langsam und der Reihe nach, so ich mir deine bisherigen Fragen gemerkt habe:

ich hab mich aus sehr persönlichen Gründen für den Schulbesuch in Beauxbatons entschieden, obwohl mir mein Bruder zugegebener weise ziemlich gram war deshalb,

und Jim und Jules haben ihrerseits diese Entscheidung für sich getroffen,

wir drei haben uns auch erst dort kennen gelernt

und die Begabung für Sprachen ist mir vererbt worden, da hab ich mich noch nie schwer getan, außerdem interessieren mich Sprachen nun mal sehr."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

„Dass Severus meine Mutter kennt ist gar nicht so sehr verwunderlich, schließlich waren sie im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts in der Schule. Und ich glaub es war bereits damals so, dass Gryffindor prinzipiell mit Slytherin Tränkeunterricht gemeinsam hatte."

Harry unterbrach sie „Heißt das: sie kannte auch meine Eltern?" Er musste sich einfach vergewissern.

„Ja, klar doch." Claires Gesicht zeigte jetzt einen ganz nachdenklichen Ausdruck, begleitet von einem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Meine Mutter Miranda und Lily waren doch auch befreundet – sehr gut befreundet sogar:"

Sie sah ihn jetzt direkt an „Lily ist ... deine Mutter ist meine erste Patin! Das hat dein Vater nicht verhindern können."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Claire war also die Patentochter seiner Mutter? Und sein Vater dagegen? „Aber wieso hätte er sollen?" Harry war nur noch verwirrter.

„Weil, sosehr unsere Mütter die besten Freundinnen waren, sosehr haben sich unsere Väter ge..."

Sie kam nicht dazu weiterzusprechen, da in dem Moment die Portraittür aufging und Melitta, eine Siebtklässlerin hereinkam und obwohl sie sich selbst wohl unerlaubterweise draußen aufgehalten hatte, lospolterte, dass sie beide doch um die Zeit nichts mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum zu suchen hätten und auf ihre Zimmer gehen sollten.

Claire sah Harry an, zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern „Sie hat wohl recht. Gute Nacht Harry." und stieg die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal gefolgt von Melitta. „Gute Nacht Claire" Harry war mit dieser Entwicklung des Gesprächs überhaupt nicht einverstanden, aber was sollte er machen? Nachdenklich ging er auf sein Zimmer zurück und legte sich wieder hin.

Harry lag noch lange wach, bis er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel und wirr träumte. Im Traum sah er sich nochmals mit Claire sprechen. Was war das gewesen? Ihre Worte:

„sosehr unsere Mütter die besten Freundinnen waren, sosehr haben sich unsere Väter ge..."

Er setzte sich abrupt auf. Ihre Mütter waren befreundet gewesen.

Remus hatte doch schon bei der Zugfahrt erwähnt: Claires Mutter war in Gryffindor gewesen und ihr Vater ...ihr Vater in Slytherin!

Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihre große schlanke Gestalt, ihre Begabung für Zaubertränke, ...ihre Angst vor der ersten Stunde im Kerker war keine Angst vor dem Unterrichtsfach gewesen, es war vielmehr ihre Nervosität vor der ersten Begegnung mit der Person des Unterrichtenden ...

Und jetzt wusste Harry auch wie dieser Satz zuende ging:

„sosehr unsere Mütter die besten Freundinnen waren, sosehr haben sich unsere Väter gehasst!"


	9. 9 Nevilles neuer Zauberstab

**9. Nevilles neuer Zauberstab**

Harry hatte eine unruhige Nacht verbracht. Nachdem er entdeckt hatte, was Claire ihm so zwischen den Zeilen mitgeteilt hatte, war er noch lange wach gelegen.

Sie war also Snapes Tochter!

Aber dieser schien davon eigentlich nichts zu wissen. Sie hatte Draco erklärt sie sei unehelich geboren, hätte keinen Vater, als er sie nach ihrer Abstammung gefragt hatte. Dabei wäre dieser Abstammungsteil wohl der gewesen, der Draco imponiert hätte. Hermine hatte mal in der Bibliothek einige Stammbäume der reinrassigen Zaubererfamilien entdeckt, da war auch die Familie Snape darunter gewesen, nur hatte sich Harry damals nicht so recht dafür interessiert. Er glaubte sich nur noch erinnern zu können, dass Severus Snape noch eine Schwester hatte.

Und was brachte Harry dieses Wissen nun eigentlich? Seine erste Reaktion war, es schnellstens Ron und Hermine zu erzählen, aber so wie Hermine sich Claire gegenüber verhielt war das wohl nicht die beste Idee. Und Ron würde es seinerseits Hermine erzählen, also wollte er es erstmals für sich behalten. Er wusste ja selbst nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Er hasste Severus Snape genauso wie dieser ihn hasste, und er erinnerte sich an den Grund von Snapes Hasses. Dieser hatte den Hass, den er auf Harrys Vater gehegt hatte auf ihn, den Sohn übertragen. Harry hatte gar nicht vor es ihm gleich zu tun, indem er jetzt seinerseits auch die Tochter seines Feindes hasste. Noch dazu eine Tochter, die ihren Erzeuger am Vortag das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Viel mehr interessierte ihn die Tatsache, dass Claires Mutter Miranda, die Freundin seiner Mutter gewesen war. Er hatte die Freunde seines Vaters kennen gelernt und sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass seine Mutter doch wohl auch gute Freundinnen gehabt haben müsste. Manches hatte er über seinen Vater erfahren, aber kaum über seine Mutter. Hatte er jetzt die Chance das nachzuholen? Ja, das interessierte ihn viel mehr.

Als er unter der Dusche stand und Jim und Jules in den Kabinen nebenan herumalberten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die beiden über Claires Abstammung Bescheid gewusst haben mussten, so wie beide am Morgen des Vortages um sie besorgt wirkten!

Vielleicht sollte er ja einfach auch den beiden Jungs endlich mal Fragen stellen. Aber jetzt war dafür keine Zeit. Er musste sich sowieso schon beeilen, um noch in Ruhe frühstücken zu können. Dass Jules und Jim eher bei den letzten waren hatte sich bereits herausgestellt. Heute waren sie zu dritt die letzten, die in der großen Halle zum Frühstück erschienen.

Hermine sah Harry tadelnd an: „Du könntest dich doch wirklich etwas beeilen. Wir haben gleich Verwandlung bei Prof. McGonagall. Du willst doch wohl nicht zu spät in ihre Stunde kommen?"

„Nö, ich beeil mich ja. Hab halt nicht so toll geschlafen!" gab Harry zurück.

Jetzt war es an Hermine ihn besorgt anzusehen, aber auch Claire warf einen fragenden Blick in seine Richtung und als sich ihr Blicke trafen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie verstand was er herausgefunden hatte. Ihr sonst so forscher Ausdruck, wich einer sehr vorsichtigen abschätzenden Miene und Harry konnte nicht umhin ihr aufmunternd zuzugrinsen. Dieses Grinsen bekam er zurück und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie erleichtert war über seine Reaktion.

Hermine sah sie beide fragend an, getraute sich aber nicht nachzufragen, was hier vor sich ging. Die Morgenpost wurde von den Eulen gebracht und Harry wunderte sich darüber, dass eine bei ihm landete. Er band den Brief von ihrem Bein und las erstaunt:

Lieber Harry!

Nachdem ich dieses Jahr nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen will, wie im vergangenen Jahr, lade ich dich ein, heute nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro zu kommen. Wir sollten besprechen, wer dir Okklumentik - Unterricht geben soll.

Es grüßt dich

Albus Dumbledore

Harry war überrascht, dass ihn der Schulleiter einlud.

Aber an den Unterricht in Okklumentik hatte er auch schon gedacht. Ein paar Mal hatte er im Sommer den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Lord Voldemort versuchte, wieder Einfluss über ihn zu bekommen. Dabei hatte er sich bemüht, an Snapes Worte zu denken und seinen Geist zu klären und eigentlich war ihm das auch ganz gut gelungen. Aber perfekt war er sicher nicht. Vielleicht würde ja Albus Dumbledore persönlich diesen Unterricht übernehmen! Oder Remus Lupin! Alles, nur nicht Snape.

Automatisch sah er hoch in Richtung Lehrertisch und genau in dem Moment traf sich sein Blick mit dem von Snape, als ob dieser seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Aber gleich darauf senkte sich Snapes Kopf auch schon wieder, als ob er einfach kein Interesse hätte, sich mit ihrer Feindschaft auseinander zu setzen. Er schien nachdenklich, und beinah besorgt.

„He, Harry, kommst du jetzt?!" Hermine schien schon ziemlich ungeduldig. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Harry sah verdutzt auf, nein er hatte wirklich nicht gehört, dass Hermine ihn schon mehrmals zum Mitkommen aufgefordert hatte, zu sehr war er mir seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Ich komme ja schon" beeilte er sich zu entgegnen und sie machten sich auf zu McGonagalls Unterricht.

Der Unterricht in Verwandlung war sehr angenehm, vor allem da alle Gryffindors dieses Fach gewählt hatten und damit nur ihr Haus an dem Unterricht teilnahm. McGonagall wies sie eindringlich darauf hin, was sie alles in den nächsten beiden Jahren noch zu lernen hatten aber da war Harry ganz zuversichtlich. Nur Ron verdrehte etwas die Augen und Neville sah etwas panisch aus. Aber als sie einen Stuhl in einen Schwan verwandeln sollten, brach bei fast allen die Panik aus.

Harrys Geschöpf sah ja einem großen Vogel irgendwie ähnlich, war aber keineswegs weiß sondern dunkelgrau.

Hermines Schwan war zwar schneeweiß, hatte aber einen viel zu kurzen Hals.

Rons Kreatur hatte überhaupt 4 Beine und Nevilles Zauberei schaute einem Schwein sehr ähnlich. Prof. McGonagall schien die Nerven wegzuwerfen.

Harry sah sich im Klassenzimmer um wie es den anderen erging. Parvatti und Lavender hatten zumindest irgendein Federvieh erschaffen, Dean und Seamus ebenfalls. Und die Neuen hatten sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht es zu versuchen, sondern waren mal wieder in eine Diskussion verwickelt.

Oje, Harry befürchtete das Schlimmste!

Und richtig! McGonagall, die gerade Parvattis Vogel kritisierte, war auf die drei aufmerksam geworden und polterte los:

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Auch wenn Sie der Meinung sind, hier nichts neues mehr erlernen zu können, erwarte ich mir doch, dass sie zumindest nicht stören. Oder noch besser: sie können jenen helfen, die noch immer nicht kapiert haben, wie diese Verwandlungen funktionieren. Sollten sie sich nicht dazu bereit erklären, gibt es für jeden von ihnen drei 10 Punkte Abzug!"

„Das war ja wohl zu erwarten. Claire hat einen denkbar schlechten Einfluss auf die Zwillinge." Hermine hatte diese Worte leise gezischt, aber Harry war eigentlich der Meinung, dass alle drei gleich Schuld hatten.

Mit leichtem Murren schauten sich Jim und Jules an, und nach einem kurzen übereinkommenden Blick trat Jules zu Ron, um ihn zu fragen, ob er ihm helfen könnte.

Jim ging grinsend zu Hermine, wobei sie diese Unterstützung am wenigsten nötig gehabt hätte.

Ron war nicht gerade begeistert darüber, dass Hermines Aufmerksamkeit nun mal wieder Jim galt. Aber im Zaubern war dieser ihm scheinbar ständig überlegen. Er musste erst herausfinden, wo Jim seine Schwächen hatte um konkurrieren zu können. Obwohl zwei Schwächen kannte er bereits: die Eifersucht von Jims Bruder auf Claire, wobei Jim Jules beruhigen musste, und die Sorge um Claire. Aber das war ja eine Möglichkeit. Er wandte sich an Jules: „Hat sich Claire eigentlich mal wieder mit Michel getroffen?" Jules sah ihn verwundert an: „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Gestern hatte sie dafür wohl auch keine Zeit und nicht den Sinn danach." Ron sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber keine weitere Auskunft.

Harry verstand wohl etwas mehr als Ron.

Harry wäre es gar nicht so unrecht gewesen, wenn Claire sich zu ihm gesellt hätte, aber sie ging zielstrebig zu dem vor Harry sitzenden Neville: „Darf ich dir helfen?"

Neville starrte sie fassungslos an „Sicher – wäre nett von dir.", stammelte er.

„Woran denkst du, wenn du eine Verwandlung machst?"

„Ich – äh – ich na ..."Neville fehlten scheinbar die Worte und noch viel leiser beendete er den angefangenen Satz „daran, dass es wieder schief gehen wird." Verlegen sah er zu Boden und zuckte noch mehr zusammen als Claire ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Das hat euch Prof. McGonagall aber ganz sicher anders beigebracht." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich ja doch die Grundregeln wiederholen?

Egal um welchen Zauber es sich handelt, der Zauberspruch ist nicht das Wichtigste. Viel wichtiger ist die Visualisierung des Zauberziels! Bleiben wir am Beispiel des Schwans. Du weißt wie ein Schwan aussieht? Du hast wohl schon einen gesehen? Ja? Dann stell dir jetzt einen vor. Mach die Augen zu und stell dir einen stolzen weißen Schwan vor."

Sie trat hinter Neville und ergriff seine Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt.

„Du behältst dieses Bild des Schwans vor deinem inneren Auge – richtest deinen Zauberstab auf den Stuhl, sprichst den Zauberspruch, und verlierst nicht das Bild des Schwans!"

Sehr eindringlich hatte sie immer wieder die große Bedeutung der Vorstellung des gewünschten Objekts wiederholt. Und Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht raus, als Neville genau das tat, was sie ihm erklärt hatte und vor Nevilles Platz ein wunderschöner weißer stolzer Schwan stand. Aber Nevilles Erstaunen war noch viel größer.

„War das wirklich ich?" seine Augen strahlten, obwohl sein Gesicht einen etwas skeptischen Eindruck machte.

McGonagall war an Nevilles Platz getreten. „Siehst du, jetzt hast du den richtigen zu dir passenden Zauberstab gefunden. Nur weiter so!" ihre Worte waren voll Bewunderung und wirkten sicher sehr aufmunternd auf ihn.

„So und noch mal!" Claire hatte ihren eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand und der Schwan war wieder ein Stuhl.

Neville arbeitete höchst konzentriert. Nicht immer war sein Schwan so perfekt wie zuvor aber das Ergebnis war zumeist viel besser als Harrys. Obwohl dieser nun ebenso versuchte sich Claires Worte einzuprägen. Sich genau auf das gewünschte Ergebnis – in dem Fall eben der weiße Schwan – konzentrieren, als wichtigste Zaubervoraussetzung. Und wirklich war auch sein Vogel nun viel schwan ähnlicher als zuerst. Aber Nevilles Schwan war mittlerweile perfekt.

„So und jetzt stell dir mal einen schwarzen Schwan vor. Hast du's? Dann los!" und Nevilles Schwan wurde nach Claires Aufforderung schwarz.

„Und wie wär's mir rot ...oder ...blau ...oder..." und auch das gelang ihm ohne Probleme.

Und Harry hatte abgesehen vielleicht vom Kräuterkundeunterricht, der Nevilles Lieblingsfach war, Neville noch nie so stolz und zufrieden gesehen.

Aber es hatte den Anschein, dass auch alle anderen Claires Worten gelauscht hatten und zum Schluss des Unterrichts wimmelte es in der Klasse nur so von großen weißen Schwänen.

Und McGonagall ging gleich noch daran, ihre Schwäne zu benoten, dafür forderte sie aber auch Jim und Jules auf und wie zu erwarten waren ihre Schwäne perfekt.

Und Claires? Na, mit einem Seitenblick auf die weißen Vögel murmelte sie: „Och, die sind so farblos." Und der daraufhin von ihr erschaffene Schwan schillerte in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Erst auf den leicht bösen Blick von McGonagall war er wieder schneeweiß.

Was für eine erfolgreiche Unterrichtsstunde!


	10. 10 Kleine Stammbaumkunde oder wer seid i

**10 Kleine Stammbaumkunde oder wer seid ihr wirklich**

Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht verließen Jim und Hermine zusammen die Klasse und Ron sah ihnen griesgrämig nach. Schließlich machte er sich gemeinsam mit Jules und Harry auf den Weg zum Mittagstisch.

Jules war das anscheinend jetzt erst aufgefallen, die Blicke Rons zu Jim und Hermine. Er setzte ein breites Grinsen auf: „Es scheint fast so als würde dir mein Bruder in die Quere kommen?"

Ron warf ihm daraufhin einen verärgerten Blick zu: „Papperlapapp! Blödsinn! Ich finde ihn nur etwas aufdringlich."

„So wie Hermine Claire aufdringlich und besserwisserisch hält?"

Ron sah jetzt eher verdattert aus: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Dass Hermine Claire offensichtlich nicht ausstehen kann. Sie hat sich ein Urteil gebildet und gibt ihr jetzt keine Chance mehr, sie wirklich kennen lernen zu wollen." Jules Augen umspielten eine gewisse Traurigkeit.

„Du magst sie sehr!?", es war wohl mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage von Ron.

„Ja sicher – seitdem ich aufgehört hab sie zu hassen ..."

Ron und Harry starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Das war das erste Mal, dass anklang, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht seit Anbeginn so gewesen war, wie sie jetzt erschien. Harry wollte nachfragen, aber da trafen sie auf Prof. Snape.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", er hatte sich direkt an Jules gewandt. Dieser musterte ihren Lehrer abschätzend sagte aber zu: „Natürlich – um was geht es?"

Ron und Harry waren ebenfalls interessiert stehen geblieben, fingen aber von Snape einen so kalten Blick auf, dass sie schleunigst weitergingen. Snape wartete ab, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, so hatten sie keine Chance zu verstehen worum es ging.

„Und du bist ja doch eifersüchtig auf Hermine." Harry konnte sich diese Aussage nicht verkneifen. „Jetzt hat es auch schon Jules mitbekommen."

„Jetzt hör doch auf. Es stimmt natürlich nicht!" Ron konnte manchmal ganz schön zornig sein.

„Was stimmt natürlich nicht?" Harry drehte sich um. Ginny und Luna waren aus dem Seitengang gekommen und jetzt hinter ihnen.

„Brüderchen, ich bin doch auch Harrys Meinung. Schön langsam könntest du es ja zugeben."

Ron war es ja schon peinlich, dass Ginny gehört hatte was Harry ihm vorwarf, aber auch noch Luna! Diese lächelte auf die ihr eigene entrückte Weise. Luna gehörte zu denen, die ihre Gefühle nicht nach außen zeigten. Harry hatte im vergangenen Jahr zu Schulschluss, einmal mir ihr ein Gespräch geführt, wo er ein wenig mehr über sie erfahren hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie ansah und lächelte ihm zu. Ihr Lächeln machte ihn verlegen, andererseits freute er sich darüber.

Er grinste zurück, was wiederum Ginny auffiel. Sie sah von Harry zu Luna und wieder zu Harry, hakte sich dann bei Ron unter „So Brüderchen, mir kannst du es ja erzählen" und zog ihn mit sich weiter.

Harry hätte Luna gern angesprochen, aber es fiel ihm nichts passendes ein. Also gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander zum Mittagessen.

Jim und Hermine saßen bereits am Tisch. „War Jules nicht bei euch?" fragt Jim Harry. „Anfangs ja, aber dann hat ihn Snape angesprochen."

„Severus hat was?" Jim war ehrlich verdutzt und erst auf Jims fragend zweifelnden Blick über Harry hinweg, bemerkte Harry, dass Claire hinter ihm stand. Sie zuckte mir den Schultern: „Wieso verwundert es dich gar so? War doch wohl zu erwarten gewesen."

„Nein, das seh' ich nicht so. Keinesfalls sogar. Und schon gar nicht muss er Jules allein abpassen." Jim schien ziemlich wütend.

„Beruhig dich doch. Du solltest deinem Bruder wohl zutrauen, dazu fähig zu sein mit 'nem Lehrer zu reden." Claires Augen schienen Jim hypnotisieren zu wollen. Aber zu Jims Beruhigung erschien Jules nun im Speisesaal. Jim setzte bereits zu einer Frage an aber Jules kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Harry, Prof. Dumbledore scheint der Meinung zu sein, dass du weiter in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden sollst. Und auf Severus Methode wirst du wohl nicht so viel Wert legen, Remus hat zu viel um die Ohren, so dass er das eher nicht übernehmen kann. Jetzt ist er auf mich gekommen. Und Severus soll überprüfen, ob ich auch wirklich dazu geeignet bin. Ich war so verblüfft, dass ich für heute Abend zugesagt hab'." Jules hatte einen echt ablehnenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Och du Armer, du." Claire hatte anfangs ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, konnte sich nun aber nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte lauthals los., fing aber eine bösen Blick von Jim auf und bemühte sich rasch wieder ernst zu werden. „Komm her du Bemitleidenswerter."

Und sie umarmte Jules ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie sich in der großen Halle beim Mittagstisch befanden, die meisten Lehrer am Kopfende an der Tafel zugegen waren und laut Schulordnung solche Intimitäten zwischen Schülern verboten waren.

„verarschen kann ich mich selber" zischte Jules seiner vermeintlichen Trostspenderin zu, wimmelte sie aber nicht ab, sondern legte seinerseits die Arme um sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

Harry war über die Szene peinlich berührt. Küsse und Umarmungen waren wirklich nicht üblich in Hogwarts, abgesehen von jenen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, wo ja normalerweise keine Lehrer zugegen waren. Er wandte sich ab und sein Blick fiel zum Slytherin Tisch. Draco Malfoy hatte die Szene verfolgt und machte nun ein angewidertes Gesicht und imitierte ein starkes Gefühl von Übelkeit.

Und Michel Lion, der 3 Plätze weiter saß, tat als würde er die beiden nicht beachten, aber sein Mienenspiel verriet, dass er ihre Umarmung bemerkt hatte und ziemlich verärgert darüber – nein das traf es nicht ganz – eher enttäuscht darüber war.

Irgendwie berührte Harry die Reaktion der beiden. Dracos affektierte Ablehnung Claires, aufgrund ihrer Verunstaltung durch ihre Narbe war zwar sehr präpotent, andererseits hatte auch Harry selbst noch Probleme mit ihrem Aussehen. Zumeist fielen ihr ihre langen schwarzen Haare ja ins Gesicht, und verdeckten die Narbe, aber wenn sie nervös war strich sie wie unabsichtlich mir ihren Fingern darüber und dabei wurde ihre Miene meist sehr ernst, ja irgendwie traurig, und Harry hatte dabei das Gefühl, sie in den Arm nehmen zu müssen und ihr Trost zu spenden. Woher sie dies Zeichen auch immer hatte, es schien ein dunkles Geheimnis zu hüllen.

Und Michel hatte sich allem Anschein nach in sie verknallt, anders konnte Harry seine Reaktion nicht interpretieren und Claires Narbe schien ihn keineswegs zu stören.

Als Harry nun zum Lehrertisch hochblickte, erwartete er verärgerte Gesichter zu erblicken, aber McGonagall unterhielt sich angeregt mit Albus Dumbledore, nur Severus Snape, der gerade erst in den Saal gekommen war, schien erbost und wollte allem Anschein nach einschreiten, als ihm Remus Lupin die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn davon abhielt. Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, was Remus Severus zuraunte.

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass wohl auch Remus bekannt sein musste, wer Claires Vater war, hatte er doch bei der Zugfahrt gesagt, dass dieser ehemaliger Slytherin war.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht war wie im Flug vergangen und Harry machte sich nach dem Abendessen auf zu Albus Dumbledores Büro. Jules Worte zu Mittag hatten ihn schon sehr verwundert. Dass die drei Neuen sehr talentiert zu sein schienen, war ihm ja bereits bewusst geworden, aber dass Jules selbst in Okklumentik so gut war, dass er Harry darin unterrichten könnte verblüffte ihn.

Als er zum Wasserspeier kam ging die Tür von selbst auf und er gelangte von den Treppen hochgehoben in Albus Dumbledores Büro. Dieses war ihm ja bereits von seinen früheren Besuchen vertraut. In seiner Ecke saß Fawkes, der Phönix auf seiner Stange und schaute ihm entgegen.

„Harry komm nur weiter, wir sind hier drüben." Dumbledore lotste ihn in den anschließenden Raum, in dem am Kamin auf einigen sehr alt aussehenden Sofas Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin saßen.

„Setz dich zu uns. Ich hab dir ja bereits geschrieben, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass du den unterbrochenen Unterricht in Okklumentik fortsetzen solltest. Eigentlich wollte ich ja Prof. Lupin hier bitten, dich zu unterrichten, aber dafür ist seine Zeit wohl zu knapp. Und Prof. Snape weigert sich nach wie vor. Also hab ich mir überlegt einen der Nero Zwillinge zu bitten und am liebsten wäre mir dabei Jules."

„Das hab ich schon von ihm gehört. Prof. Snape hat es ihm mitgeteilt, und dass er seine Fähigkeiten dazu überprüfen wird."

„Ja ich weiß. Mir ist bewusst, dass Jules der Richtige für diese Aufgabe ist, aber Prof. Snape ist wohl in Sorge. Jules dürfte aber nicht ganz so begeistert von dieser Überprüfung sein. Ich haben ja auch an Claire Aquila als Lehrerein gedacht, aber das ist vielleicht doch nicht die beste Idee."

„Weil sie Snapes Tochter ist?" Harry waren diese Worte einfach herausgerutscht. Ohne vorher nachzudenken, dass er es das doch eigentlich vorläufig für sich behalten hatte wollen. Er schlug sich mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Mund, aber die Worte waren gesprochen.

„Woher weißt du?" es war Remus, der ihm verwundert diese Frage stellte, „Ich war der Meinung, dass wenn du es wüsstest, du nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wolltest und bisher konnte ich aber nicht bemerken, dass du dich von ihr fernhältst."

„Wieso sollte ich so handeln? Ich muss doch nicht sie hassen, weil er mich hasst. Das kann doch wohl nicht ewig so weitergehen?"

Albus Dumbledore sah ihn bewundernd an. „Sehr klug gesprochen mein junger Freund, nein, sie hat es wahrlich nicht verdient deinen Hass zu spüren. Sie ist ja auch noch die Tochter der besten Freundin deiner Mutter."

„Ihre Patentochter." Harry war über seinen eigenen Worte betrübt. Seltsam es handelte sich um seine Mutter, die viel zu früh umgekommen war, aber im Moment bedauerte er, dass Claire ihre Patin so früh verloren hatte.

„Sir, darf ich sie was fragen? Wieso wählen sie Jules Nero? Woher hat er seine Kenntnisse?" Und an Remus gewandt, „Und woher kennst du alle drei so gut?"

Remus warf einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu Dumbledore, wie um sich damit die Zustimmung zu seiner Antwort zu holen: „Es wäre wohl seltsam, wenn ich meine Patenkinder nicht kennen würde!"

Harry war verdutzt, „Von wem sprichst du?"

„Von Jules und Claire! Ich bin Claires und Jules 1."

„Aber wieso, woher kennst du die Jungs?"

„Hast du dir noch nie gedacht du würdest die Zwillinge vielleicht kennen? Ihr Aussehen ist dir wirklich ganz fremd?"

Harry war immer verwirrter: „Nein, zu Beginn hatte ich das Gefühl ich würde sie irgendwoher kennen, aber ich wüsste nicht woher!"

„Jim und Jules – sie – sie sind Sirius Söhne!"

Harry wurde schwindelig. Was hatte Remus gesagt? Sirius – Sirius der Vater von Jim und Jules? Aber plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: als er die drei vor Remus Unterrichtsstunde beisammen stehen gesehen hatte, war ihm das so vertraut gewesen, weil ihn das Beisammenstehen an Sirius und Remus erinnert hatte.

„Und wer ist ihre Mutter?" auch diese Frage wollte er jetzt noch geklärt wissen.

Remus sah ihn ernst an: „Phil, Philomenea". Den Namen hatte Harry noch nie gehört, hatte aber das Gefühl dass das nicht alles war was Remus zu sagen hatte.

„Philomenea und wie noch?"

„Philomenea Snape! Severus Schwester!"

Snapes Schwester? Sirius hatte Kinder mit Snapes Schwester? Der Schwester seines Erzfeindes? „Aber wieso heißen die beiden dann Nero?"

„Na eigentlich heißen sie ja Black. Sirius und Phil waren verheiratet, aber nach Sirius Inhaftierung hat man Phil sehr zugesetzt. Ständig wurde sie verdächtigt Todesserin zu sein. Immer wieder wurde sie verhört und im Endeffekt wurde ihr nahegelegt, die Ehe für ungültig erklären zu lassen. Aber Phil war immer von Sirius Unschuld überzeugt. Wenige Wochen nach Sirius Verhaftung hat sie es geschafft eine Besuchserlaubnis für Askaban zu bekommen. Aber Sirius selbst hat sie eindringlich gemahnt, sie solle sich offiziell von ihm trennen, zu ihrem eigenen Besten und dem ihrer beiden Söhne. Sie wollte, dass er kämpft, wollte dass er von Wurmschwanz erzählte, aber er hatte selbst so Schuldgefühle wegen dem Tod deiner Eltern, dass er Peter als Geheimniswahrer vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er es für gerechtfertigt hielt in Askaban gelandet zu sein. Seine vermeintliche Schuld war ihm wichtiger als die Verantwortung, die er seiner Familie gegenüber gehabt hätte. Phil hat sich nicht scheiden lassen, aber ihren Namen auf Nero geändert – das heißt Black auf Italienisch, für eine gebürtige Snape eine logische Kombination."

Harry hatte ihm andächtig gelauscht. Sirius hatte Kinder, war verheiratet gewesen und hatte ihm gegenüber nichts davon erwähnt? Aber wieso? Wie war das möglich? Und er hatte seine letzte Zeit in seinem Elternhaus verbracht, und nicht bei seiner Frau und seinen Kindern.

Remus sah ihn traurig an. Er schien über Harrys Gedanken Bescheid zu wissen.

„Sirius hatte kurz Kontakt mit Phil. Sie war die erste Anlaufstelle, als er aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. Als seine Flucht bekannt wurde, hatte sie gewusst, wo sie ihn treffen würde. Zu ihr nach Haus hat er sich ja nicht wagen dürfen, da es vom Ministerium als erstes überwacht wurde. Aber sie hat ihn getroffen. Bloß waren seine einzigen Gedanken dich, seinen Patensohn zu beschützen. Erst nachdem er mit Seidenschnabel entkommen war, hat er sich bereit erklärt seine eigenen Söhne wiederzusehen. Du musst dir das einmal vorstellen: ihr Vater ewig in Askaban inhaftiert, und wieder in Freiheit gilt all seine Fürsorge dir und sie interessierten ihn beinah nicht. Ich hab ja Kontakt behalten zu ihnen und musste ihm gehörig zureden, damit er ein Treffen vereinbart hat. Und er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich dabei war. Er hatte unendlich Schiss davor, seine eigenen Söhnen kennen zu lernen."

„Und du hattest die ganze Zeit Verbindung mit ihnen?"

„Ja sicher hatte ich. Ich versuchte Phil in ihrer Trauer zu unterstützen und mich um Jules zu kümmern. Und auch um Jim, nachdem sein Pate ja tot war."

Harry begann zu begreifen. „Wenn du Jules Pate bist, dann war mein Vater James Jims Pate?"

Remus musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln „Sicher, Jim als der Erstgeborene bekam ja einen verwandten Namen zu James. Und Julius hieß ein Urgroßvater von Phil, den sie sehr gemocht hatte. Und so wurde ich Jules Pate. Vor nunmehr fast 17 Jahren am 23.9. sind sie geboren."

Schön langsam wurden Harry die ganzen Informationen zu viel. Was hatte er alles erfahren? Jim und Jules Nero, hießen eigentlich Black, waren Sirius Söhne und ihre Mutter Severus Snapes Schwester. Sein eigener Vater James und Remus waren die Paten der beiden, aber – und hier begann er stutzig zu werfen dann waren die Zwillinge Snapes Neffen, und daraus folgerte er waren sie Claires Cousins. Daher also diese Vertrautheit zwischen den Dreien. Und daher wohl auch das Nichteinschreiten, ob der Umarmung der beiden, was aber voraussetzte, dass auch noch andere Lehrer außer Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin darüber Bescheid wussten, zumindest Prof. McGonagall.

Auf Harrys Frage, ob Snape über die Abstammung der beiden Bescheid wusste, bekam er von Albus Dumbledore die Antwort:

„Du kennst ja bereits einige Zusammenhänge, weißt etwa dass Sirius und Severus arg verfeindet waren. Nun musst du dir dies vorstellen:

Sirius verliebt sich in der 7. Klasse in Severus Schwester Phil! Severus wird natürlich unheimlich wütend – geht auf Sirius entsprechend los. Phil erklärt ihrem Bruder aber auch, dass sie seine Einmischung nicht wünscht, dass es ihre Entscheidung sei mit wem sie zusammen wäre. Sie haben sich zu der Zeit sehr schwerwiegend verkracht. Und als dann Phil von Severus Mal erfahren hat, wurde es noch schlimmer.

Die Familie Snape ist eine uralte Zaubererfamilie, und es gab auch einige, die sich der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatten. Aber Phil hatte sich genauso wie Sirius, und das machte vielleicht auch die Anziehungskraft zwischen den beiden Verliebten aus, von ihrer Herkunftsfamilie distanziert und hat erst nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, welcher selbst Lord Voldemort sehr zugetan war, mit ihrer Mutter wieder Kontakt aufgenommen.

Bei der Hochzeit von Phil und Sirius war Severus Snape nicht dabei, er hat aber die Zwillinge als Neugeborene kurz mal gesehen, weil er etwas aus seinem Elternhaus holen musste. Seine Mutter wollte noch einlenken, zwischen den verkrachten Geschwistern, aber das hat nicht funktioniert.

Aber Prof. Snape hat die beiden wohl sofort als seine Neffen erkannt, zu sehr entspricht ihr Aussehen je zu einem Teil dem von Sirius und dem von Philomenea, und der Name Nero, so er nicht sowieso wusste, dass sich seine Schwester zuletzt so genannt hatte, musste ihm als italophil geprägtem Zauberer ja sofort Bescheid geben.

Ich hab ihn sehr bewusst zuvor nicht von Jim und Jules Ankunft in der Schule informiert, ich hab sogar dafür gesorgt, dass er am Auswahlabend nicht anwesend war, indem ich ihn mit einem Auftrag außer Haus betraut hatte.

Aber du hast anfangs gefragt, woher Jules seine Begabung hat. Bedenke dass die Familien Black und Snape, beide zu den ältesten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens gehören, ihre Stammbäume reichen unglaublich weit zurück. Und unter diesen Voraussetzungen vererben sich bestimmte magische Eigenschaften nun mal besonders gut. Du musst nur bereit sein sie umzusetzen und damit umgehen lernen, aber die Veranlagung ist gegeben. Und die Zwillinge z.B. haben so wie ihr Onkel oder ihr Großvater väterlicherseits die Begabung für Okklumentik und noch einige andere Begabungen."

„z.B. für Tränke!?" Harry hatte das ja bereits am Vortag gesehen.

„Ja sicher, wie Claire doch übrigens auch, und diese noch um ein Vielfaches mehr, weil bei ihr noch die ganz individuelle Liebe zu Braukunst hinzukommt. Hast du im Moment noch Fragen?"

Harry musste sich zusammennehmen, tatsächlich hatte er noch eine. Eine, die ihm in den letzten Minuten das Herz schwer gemacht hatte.

„Wenn Jim und Jules Sirius Söhne sind, müssen sie mich doch hassen, ich bin es doch, der am Tod ihres Vaters schuld ist. Wissen die beiden, dass ich das bin?"

Harry hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Er kannte die beiden ja erst seit 4 Tagen, aber sie waren ihm von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen. Und jetzt hatte er erfahren, dass sie die Söhne des besten Freundes seines Vaters waren. Er war den ganzen Sommer über so betrübt gewesen, weil er seinen Paten verloren hatte, wie musste es dann den beiden ergehen, sie hatten ihren Vater verloren. Einen Vater, den sie kaum gekannt hatten, den kennen zu lernen sie nun nicht mehr die Chance hatten.

„Harry, hör mir zu: sie wissen was im Ministerium vorgefallen ist. Es wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen, es vor ihnen zu verheimlichen. Nicht einmal wenn wir gewollt hätten. Aber das haben wir gar nicht. Phil wurde knapp nach Sirius Tod informiert und sie ist sofort, sowie sie sich etwas gefangen hatte, zu ihren Jungs nach Beauxbatons und hat es ihnen selbst erzählt. Sie kennen also auch die Geschehnisse, die zu Sirius Tod führten. Und ist dir bisher aufgefallen, dass es den Anschein hätte, dass sie dich hassten?"

Harry dachte nach. Nein, die Jungs waren freundlich zu ihm, sie waren witzig, fröhlich und sie hatten Harry weder gemieden, noch ihm ihre mögliche Abneigung offen spüren lassen. Also wenn sie nicht auch im Verstellen Meister waren ließ das den Schluss zu, dass sie ihn nicht hassten. Und wenn nun Jules bereit war ihn in Okklumentik zu unterrichten? Ja, damit wäre er wohl einverstanden. Lieber bei Snapes Neffen als bei Snape persönlich.


	11. 11 Freundschaft wird nicht weniger, wen

**11. Freundschaft wird nicht weniger, wenn man sie teilt**

Harry hatte es nach all den Neuigkeiten eilig zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Er musste dringend mit Jules sprechen. Dieser war ja zu Snape zitiert worden. Hoffentlich hatte ihn der nicht zu sehr frustriert, weil er sonst nicht mehr bereit wäre ihn zu unterrichten. Albus Dumbledore hatte Harry auch gesagt welches leer stehende Klassenzimmer sie benutzen konnten und auf Harrys Nachfrage, ob dieser Unterricht nicht eigentlich auch für die anderen interessant sein könnte, gemeint, er solle sich mal selbst auf seinen eigenen Unterricht konzentrieren, aber es spräche natürlich nichts dagegen, wenn auch die anderen es mal versuchen wollten, vorausgesetzt dass Jules damit einverstanden war.

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat waren die meisten noch mit den Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Mit Erschrecken stellte Harry fest, dass er ja auch noch einiges zu tun hätte. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen dieses Jahr nicht wieder so entsetzlich spät mit all seinen Arbeiten zu beginnen. Und Snapes Aufgabe lag ihm schon sehr im Magen. Ob er es wagen sollte, einen der Zwillinge oder Claire um Hilfe zu bitten?

Aber da hatte er mal wieder Pech – ja schlief die Frau denn nie in ihrem eigenen Bett? – Claire hatte sich mal wieder am Sofa an Jim geschmiegt und schlief friedlich – und Jules war nirgends zu sehen.

Ron hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und unterhielt sich mit Hermine. Harry gesellte sich zu den beiden.

„Da bist du ja endlich – was war los? Was hat Dumbledore gesagt? Stimmt es wirklich, dass Jules dich unterrichten soll? Der ist übrigens noch immer nicht von seiner Überprüfung durch Snape zurückgekommen. Jetzt erzähl doch endlich." aus Rons Mund sprudelten die Worte nur so hervor.

„Wie soll ich zu Wort kommen, wenn du mich so überfällst?" Harry grinste seinen Freund an, wusste aber gar nicht, was er Ron und Hermine erzählen sollte. War es jetzt an der Zeit den beiden die Abstammungsverhältnisse der drei Neuen mitzuteilen? Weil etwas anderes hatte er von Remus und Dumbledore ja nicht zu berichten. Er war erleichtert, dass er von Jules in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen wurde. Dieser war ziemlich kleinlaut im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht.

„Jules, was ist los mit dir? Du hast Snapes Überprüfung doch hoffentlich standgehalten?" Harry war wirklich besorgt, er fand den Gedanken mehr Zeit mit dem Sohn seines Paten zu verbringen sehr interessant, vor allem, um allein mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ach ja, so halbwegs. Klar ist er besser als ich, aber ich glaub ein wenig könnte ich Dir schon noch beibringen. Aber" und hier sah Jules doch sehr niedergeschlagen aus „er hat Erinnerungen von mir gesehen, die ihn wahrlich nichts angehen. Könnte sein, dass mir da jemand sehr gram wird."

Sein Blick fiel bei dieser Aussage in Richtung des Sofas. Jim sah hoch, und wieder hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass die beiden miteinander sprachen ohne Worte auszusprechen. Und auch Jim sah nun besorgt drein, und seine Hand strich wie unbeabsichtigt über Claires Wange und ihre Narbe. Bei dieser Berührung wurde sie unruhig, es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie erwachte, aber Jim legte seinen Arm wieder um sie und zog sie fest an sich. Ihr Körper entspannte sich dabei, ihr Atem ging wieder ruhiger und sie schlief weiter.

Hermine hatte diese Aktion aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und ihr Mund wurde schmal und ihre Augen glitzerten. Jetzt war es Harry, der das Bedürfnis verspürte Hermine in den Arm zu nehmen, aber er war zu langsam. Plötzlich stand Jules vor Hermine, legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sagte zu ihr: „Hermine, ist es wirklich so schlimm, wenn Jim unsere Cousine im Arm hält?"

Hermine, die zu Boden gesehen hatte, blickte ihn erstaunt an „eure – ?"

„Ja! Du hast schon richtig gehört. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag Harry, der weiß mittlerweile auch darüber Bescheid, nicht wahr?" seine Augen richteten sich auf den Angesprochenen.

Jetzt, da es nicht mehr Harrys Entscheidung war, war er froh darüber mit seinen Freunden darüber sprechen zu können.

„Ja, das hab ich heute Abend ja erfahren. Jim und Jules Mutter und Claires Vater sind Geschwister.

„Ich dachte Claire hätte keinen Vater?" Ron machte ein so verdutztes Gesicht und sprach diese Worte so ernstgemeint aus, dass die umstehenden Hermine, Harry und Jules lauthals losprusteten. Spätestens jetzt wurde auch der gesamte restliche Personenkreis im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie aufmerksam.

Soviel Aufmerksamkeit hatten sie sich aber gar nicht gewünscht, sie zogen sich zum Kamin zurück, wo ja auch Jim und Claire ein Sofa belegten und gruppierten sich um die beiden.

Ron wusste scheinbar noch immer nicht, was an seiner Frage so lächerlich gewesen war, aber Hermine bemühte sich zu antworten: „ Ja weißt du, eigentlich hat doch wohl jeder von uns einen Vater, nur weil sie unehelich geboren wurde, spricht das ja noch nicht davon, dass sie keinen Erzeuger hätte. Aber ihr habt noch immer nicht gesagt wer er ist!"

Sie richtete ihre Frage an Jim. Der sah ihr kurz in die Augen, schaute weiter zu Jules, der die Stirn nur zweifelnd runzelte und schließlich zu Harry, der mit einem Schulterzucken reagierte.

Er war wieder Ron, der mutmaßte: „Ihr tut ja fast so als wäre es Snape! Also so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."

Als dieser Name fiel schraken Jim, Jules und Harry gleichzeitig zusammen. Sogar Claire erwachte schlagartig, hatte sich Jim doch sehr beängstigend bewegt.

„Was ist passiert" waren ihre ersten Worte und nachdem sie in die Gesichter gesehen hatte, teils erschrockene, teils unwissend, und in Hermines Fall plötzlich verstehende wusste sie wohl Bescheid.

„Du bist Snapes Tochter?" Hermine sprach diese Frage voll Erstaunen aber auch beinah ehrfürchtig aus.

Claire hielt Hermines Blick stand. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie zuerst eine schnippische Antwort geben wollte, bemerkte wohl aber, dass in dem Moment nicht Feindschaft aus Hermine sprach sondern vielmehr Anteilnahme.

„Meine Mutter behauptet es zumindest. Und ich befürchte, dass die Frau über ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis verfügt." Ihre Augenbrauen waren hochgezogen, als würde sie selbst über den Inhalt ihrer Aussage nachdenken.

„Und ich hab's mal versucht, mir 'nen anderen möglichen Erzeuger zu suchen, aber ich bin nicht fündig geworden."

Harry hörte ihr verwundert zu, sie überspielte ihre Unsicherheit, die sie ja noch vor ihrer ersten Tränke stunde gezeigt hatte mit Albernheit, obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass sie dieses Thema gar nicht witzig fand.

Und dass sie plötzlich doch tatsächlich zu grinsen begann, lag daran, dass sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Er, der noch kurz zuvor gemeint hatte, besonders witzig zu sein, hatte ungewollt die Wahrheit gesagt. Nun saß er mit offenem Mund da, starrte Claire an, dann wieder Harry, als ob er sich sicher wäre, dass die beiden sich aufgrund dieser Sachlage doch spinnefeind sein müssten.

„Ist das so schlimm für dich Ron?" fragte Claire ihn.

Er starrte sie entsetzt an, fast wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich sehr unwohl fühlte und nicht wusste, wie er antworten sollte. „Schlimm? Na auf jeden Fall ist's ein Schock! Und jetzt hätte ich mal gern gewusst, ob meine Brüder das wissen?"

Claire zuckte verdutzt zusammen. Auf die Frage war sie wohl nicht gefasst gewesen.

„Okay, also ich kenn Fred und George seit sie nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr in den Ferien Lee besucht haben. Und ich bin ihnen wohl kaum besonders aufgefallen, sondern mal grad so als Lees kleiner Bruder durchgegangen."

„Bruder?" Ron bekam fast einen Hustenanfall und musste sich sehr bemühen nicht zu sehr auf Claires nicht zu übersehende Oberweite zu starren. Nö, Harry konnte sich bei ihrem Aussehen auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie je als Lees Bruder angesehen worden war, so blind konnten doch nicht mal Fred und George sein. Er befürchtete schon, dass Ron nun 'nen ordentlichen Rüffel von Claire bekäme, aber sie quittierte seinen Blick nur mit 'nem Lachen. „Och ich war damals grad mal 10 Jahre alt. Werd mal 'n Foto suchen, damit du verstehst was ich mein." Und dabei zwinkerte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Auf jeden Fall haben sie meine Anwesenheit einfach akzeptiert. Und in den darauffolgenden Ferien waren sie eine Woche bei Lee und erst da haben sie mich wohl erstmals als eigenständigen Menschen beachtet und nicht nur als Lees Anhängsel. Und irgendwie ist es zu 'nem Streit gekommen. Fred hat mich so gereizt, dass ich ihn wohl ziemlich wütend angefunkelt hab und ich hab das gar nicht gleich richtig mitbekommen:

Fred sieht mich an,

weicht drei Schritte zurück,

stolpert, dass es ihn auf sein Hinterteil setzt

und stottert los

„Wieso hast du seine Augen? Wieso hast du Snapes Augen?"

und George hat mich genauso baff angestarrt.

Lee hat bloß interessiert von einem zum anderen geguckt und gemeint

„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich bin mir sicher, er hat seine noch"

und das hat uns wieder so weit abgelenkt, dass meine Wut wie weggewischt war. Die beiden waren bei der Erkenntnis sowieso schon gestraft genug. Sie hatten ja auch nicht allzu viel Gutes über Severus zu berichten.

Nachdem sie sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden hatten, sich freiwillig – wenn auch unwissentlich – eine Woche mit Snapes Sprössling abgegeben zu haben, fanden sie den Gedanken sogar ganz witzig. Und indem ich mich bereit erklärt habe ihnen ein wenig Nachhilfe in Tränke zu geben - und sie waren im Endeffekt der Ansicht ich sei eine bessere Lehrerin als Severus. – haben sie versprochen niemandem von mir zu erzählen. Und auch wenn es ihnen ein paar Mal schwer gefallen ist, haben sie es meines Wissens auch eingehalten."

Ron, aber nicht nur er sondern auch Harry und Hermine, hatten andächtig gelauscht.

„Wow! Meine Brüder können also wirklich ein Geheimnis bewahren? Also das einzige was ich jetzt eventuell mir dir in Verbindung bringen könnte, ist eine Aussage der beiden, auf die Frage unseres Vaters, ob sie bei ihren Neuerfindungen auch vorsichtig genug vorgingen, da haben sie geantwortet, sie hätten schon ihre Beziehungen, bei gefährlichen Mitteln würde ihnen jemand behilflich sein. Haben sie dich dabei gemeint?"

„Zum Teil wohl ja. Aber sie haben zuerst meist Lee Korrektur lesen lassen, und erst wenn er im Zweifel war, haben sie mir ihre Rezepte geschickt.

In einigen Fällen war das auch ganz gut so. Hätten sie alles einfach so ausprobiert hätte Fred wohl nur noch ein Auge dafür sechs Ohren, und George wohl keine Aussicht je Nachwuchs zu bekommen." Sie konnte ihre Augen herrlich verdrehen.

„Aber zuletzt waren sie eigentlich sehr sattelfest. Sie fragen nur noch manchmal nach, wenn sie bei einer Kreation zu viele Nebenwirkungen dabei haben."

„Du hast gesagt, du kennst meine anderen Brüder auch. Wissen die auch, dass du ..."

Claire sah ihn jetzt ganz anders an. Es schien als wäre ihr diese Frage gar nicht recht und als wüsste sie nicht so recht, wie sie sie beantworten solle.

„Charlie weiß es. - Aber wieso werd grad ich allein gelöchert? Wenn ihr so weitermacht, schreib ich euch noch 'nen Lebenslauf und füg 'nen Stammbaum hinzu!" Sie verzog den Mund ganz schmollend und fast trotzig wie ein kleines Kind.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und stellte die Frage: „Aber wenn Severus Snape dein Vater ist und ihr" dabei schaute sie Jim und Jules an, „Claires Cousins seid, dann ist eure Mutter Snapes Schwester?"

Und den Rest des Abends gingen sie daran, ihre Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse klarzulegen. Und das Erstaunen bei Ron und Hermine war übergroß, als sie erfuhren, dass Sirius der Vater der Zwillinge war.

Kurz nach Mitternacht stellte Harry mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben noch immer nicht erledigt hatten, aber Jim versprach, ihnen am nächsten Tag bei der Trankrezeptur zu helfen, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, ich lass sie abschreiben, sondern ich werd's ihnen so erklären, dass sie es verstehen und selber machen können."

Dabei zwinkerte er Claire zu, um sich aber gleich darauf wieder Hermine zuzuwenden. Er fasste sie vorsichtig bei der Hand und zog sie ein Stück von den anderen weg.

Harry beobachtete, dass er ihre Hand nicht losließ, leise auf sie einsprach und ihr behutsam mit der anderen Hand über die Wange strich. Harry bemerkte das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht und den Glanz in ihren Augen, als sie Jim anschaute, und die blitzschnelle Bewegung als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Jim einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Sie war aber scheinbar selbst über ihre Handeln erschrocken, dass sie sich rasch von ihm losmachte und die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch eilte. Nur zu einem „Gute Nacht" drehte sie sich noch mal um und sah Jim noch mal an. „Gute Nacht" bekam sie von ihm zu hören, aber es klang als hätte er viel lieber etwas anderes gesagt.

Harry sah vorsichtig zu Ron. Klar hatte dieser mitbekommen, was vorgefallen war, aber schön langsam schien er zu kapieren, dass er keinen Einfluss darauf hatte. Fünf Jahre hatte er Hermine nun als Kumpel betrachtet. Da musste erst ein Junge kommen, der sich offensichtlich um sie bemühte, dass ihm klar wurde, dass seine eigenen Gefühle für Hermine doch anders waren als nur die, die eine gute Freundschaft ausmachten. Er musste erst Eifersucht spüren um zuzugeben, dass er eigentlich mehr gewollt hätte.

Harry hatte Mitleid mit Ron. Er ging zu ihm hin, legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich: „Wir sollten wohl auch schlafen gehen."

Ron sah ihn dankbar an und erst bei diesem Blick wurde Harry klar, dass Ron nicht nur auf Hermine eifersüchtig war, nein, scheinbar auch auf Harry, der sich mehr und mehr für die Neuen interessierte und anfing weniger Zeit in seine Freundschaft mit Ron zu investieren.

Aber es war die Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die es auf den Punkt brachte was Harry Ron gern gesagt hätte. Es war Claire, die es formulierte:

„Freundschaft wird nicht weniger, wenn man sie teilt! Sie wird mehr!"

Ron und Harry drehten sich nur kurz um und sahen sich dann an um zu grinsen und Ron meinte: „Na ihr, wollt ihr nicht auch ins Bett?" und dann stiegen sie die restlichen Stufen hoch und Jim und Jules kamen ihnen nach. Aber Harry hatte gesehen, dass beide zuvor noch Claire ganz fest umarmt hatten.

5

5


	12. 12 Heimweh

**12. Heimweh**

Der Donnerstag verlief ziemlich unspektakulär.

Morgens war da eine leichte Verlegenheit zwischen Hermine und Jim zu spüren, die Jim aber überbrückte indem er sie einfach an der Hand nahm: „Darf ich Mylady zum Frühstück geleiten?" und dabei so ernst und beinah würdevoll wirkte, dass sie es vor Lachen nicht schaffte ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen.

Erst heute bemerkte Harry, dass auch Ginny mit Dean Hand in Hand zum Frühstück ging, das war ihm bislang entgangen.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie Quidditchtraining und dieses verlief zu Harrys Beruhigung sehr gut. Mit Jim und Jules hatten sie zwei Spieler dazu bekommen, die wirklich ausgezeichnete Flieger waren und eins mit ihren Besen schienen. Und die Creevey-Brüder machten auch einen sehr guten Eindruck.

Einige andere Gryffindors hatten sich auf der Zuschauertribüne eingefunden, um ihnen zuzusehen und wohl auch um das herrliche Wetter an diesem Nachmittag auszunutzen. Die Sonne bemühte sich redlich, sie nochmals mit ihren Strahlen zu verwöhnen und so hatten sie auch ihre Umhänge beiseitegelassen und waren zumeist in kurzärmeligen Shirts gekleidet. Harry, der selbst den Sommer über grad mal eine mittelmäßige Bräune zugelegt hatte, sah beinah neidisch auf Jim und Jules, die ohne Bedenken auch ihre Oberteile abgelegt hatten und so dunkelbraun gefärbt waren, wie es wohl nur auf ihre zum Teil südländischen Vorfahren zurückzuführen war. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass es genau diese Vorfahren waren, die die Jungs mit Snape gemein hatten, Snapes Mutter war gebürtige Italienerin – was für ein Unterschied – wenn Severus Snape die gleiche Veranlagung wie Jim und Jules hatte, seine Haut mit diesem dunklen Braunton zu überziehen, musste wohl davon ausgegangen werden, dass der Potionsmaster meistens die Sonne mied. Er lebte während der Schulzeit in den Kerkern und ward tagsüber im Normalfall wirklich kaum im Freien zu sehen.

Und Claires Hautfarbe war beinah noch dunkler als die der Jungs, und somit fiel es wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht allzu sehr auf, wenn sie Lee als ihren Bruder bezeichnete.

Was wohl in ihrem Kopf vorging? Sie hatte es fünf Schuljahre bewusst vermieden ihrem Erzeuger unter die Augen zu gelangen. Was war der Grund für ihren Sinneswandel in diesem Jahr? Wollte sie, dass er registrierte wer sie war oder hatte sie Angst davor? Wollte sie ihn nur endlich kennenlernen? Wieso jetzt? Und wieso gleichzeitig wie die Jungs? Waren die beiden ihr oder sie den beiden gefolgt?

Nein, diese Frage war wohl leicht zu beantworten: so wie die zwei um sie besorgt wirkten, waren es wohl die beiden, die ihr gefolgt waren oder es war die Entscheidung aller drei gemeinsam gewesen.

Dean war damit beschäftigt zu zeichnen. Harry hatte schon manchmal Bilder von ihm gesehen und war jedes Mal beeindruckt gewesen, wie es ihm gelungen war Menschen und Gefühle aufs Papier zu bannen, ganz ohne zu zaubern. Claire hatte neben ihm Platz genommen, schaute ihm beim Malen zu und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Nach dem Abendessen hielt Jim sein Versprechen und half ihnen bei der Komposition des Tranks. Wie Claire bereits im Unterricht, fasste er nochmals zusammen worum es ging, wie man die richtigen Zutaten für einen Trank herausfinden konnte, sie in Einklang bringen, im richtigen Mischungsverhältnis, bei entsprechender Temperatur und Dauer zusammen zu brauen. Aber seine Erläuterungen waren zumeist theoretischer Natur. Nur hatte er durch geschickte Fragen erreicht, dass sich Harry, Ron und auch die anderen, die an dieser Aufgabe verzweifelt waren, selbst zu einer Lösung hingearbeitet hatten. Und jeder hatte seinen eigenen Ansatz. Sogar Hermine, die dieser Nachhilfe zu Beginn sehr skeptisch gegenübergestanden war, war zum Schluss überzeugt davon, dass jeder seine Aufgabe im Prinzip allein gelöst hatte. Jim war bloß da um Hilfestellung zu geben. Und auch Harry hatte zuletzt das Gefühl seine Aufgabe ordentlich erledigt zu haben. Er besaß jetzt eine fertige Rezeptur, die er in der nächsten Tränkestunde zubereiten würde.

Jules hatte versprochen Harry am nächsten Abend erstmalig in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Er war der Meinung, es wäre besser, wenn sie ein ganzes Wochenende zur Verfügung hätten, er hielt nicht so viel davon, sich bei der Unterweisung dabei, auf einen einmal wöchentlich vorkommenden Unterricht zu konzentrieren, sondern eher einen Intensivkurs mit späterer Auffrischung vorzunehmen. Harry hatte seinerseits vollstes Vertrauen in seine Methoden, denn auch Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin setzten ihrerseits Vertrauen in Jules.

Am Freitag fiel Harry auf, dass Claire ziemlich bedrückt wirkte. Sie hatte drei Briefe erhalten, einer hatte sie zumindest zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Die beiden andern verstärkten ihre Nachdenklichkeit noch mehr.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Harry eine Freistunde bevor er noch Zaubereigeschichte hatte. Er beschloss diese Zeit im Freien zu verbringen, die Sonne bemühte sich diesen Tag nochmals mit aller Kraft, die sie vor dem Herbst noch aufbringen konnte. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass auch Claire sich draußen herumtrieb und sich in Richtung See davonmachte. Harry folgte ihr. Er wollte sie fragen, was sie so traurig stimmte. Sie saß unter einer Weide am See, die Füße im Wasser, wobei es sie nicht zu stören schien, dass ihre Jeans auch im Wasser waren. Schuhe hatte sie wie immer sowieso keine an. Harry hatte sich schon mal gefragt, ob sie eigentlich auch im Winter ohne gehen würde.

Als er sich ihr näherte, stolperte er fast über einen Brief, der am Boden lag. Harry bückte sich um ihn hochzuheben, er vermutete, dass er wohl Claire aus der Tasche gefallen, war und wollte ihn ihr geben, konnte aber nicht vermeiden die letzte Zeile zu lesen:

Claire, je t'embrasse

Julien

Er verstand gerade noch, dass dieser Brief auf Französisch geschrieben war und bedeutet je t'embrasse nicht «ich umarme dich»?

„Gehört der dir?", fragte er sie.

„Oh" sie griff nach dem Schreiben und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Zeilen, „ja, ich bin wohl etwas unachtsam" und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich alleiniges Anrecht auf das Seeufer habe" griente sie zurück - mit ihren Händen strich sie über die Wasseroberfläche.

„Wieso wirkst du heute so traurig? Ich habe dich heut noch nicht lachen gehört." Harry war sich bewusst, dass sie diese Frage auch als aufdringlich empfinden könnte, aber er war ehrlich besorgt um sie.

Claire sah ihn mit leichtem Erstaunen an. „Fällt das so sehr auf? Entschuldige, aber - ja - du hast recht, ich hab heut so Heimweh – Heimweh nach meiner Schule. - Sehnsucht nach dem Meer ..."

„Und nach dem Briefschreiber?" Harry sah sie bei dieser Frage nicht an.

„Wie? – ach so, na ja, nicht in erster Linie – aber vielleicht doch auch etwas – nach einer süßen Stupsnase und meerblauen Augen ... – aber in erster Linie ist es das Meer, das mir fehlt."

„Beauxbatons liegt direkt am Meer?"

„Ja, auf einem Felsen direkt oberhalb des Meeres. Über Stufen gelangst du ans Meeresufer, in eine geräumige Sandbucht - mit beinah weißem Sand – das Meer ist türkis bis tiefblau gefärbt, und solange es das Wetter zulässt, dürfen wir in unserer freien Zeit an den Strand und schwimmen gehen." Sie wirkte bei ihren Worten ganz verträumt.

„Euer See hier ist nicht ganz so einladend. Und die Wasserwesen hier begegnen einem mit gewisser Skepsis."

„Das klingt, als hättest du sie bereits kennen gelernt?"

„Na klar doch - das hab ich bereits in meiner ersten Nacht hier erledigt – nur leider hat mich Moody dabei erwischt. Er war ziemlich sauer auf mich – hat mich ganz schön Überredungskraft gekostet ihn zu überzeugen mich nicht zu verpetzen – das wäre wohl dann überhaupt Rekord gewesen – noch in der ersten Nacht einen Schulverweis zu bekommen. – andererseits – das hätten Ron und du ja auch schon fast einmal geschafft, nicht wahr?" und dabei hatte sie wieder das ihr eigene Grinsen aufgesetzt, das ihr doch viel besser stand als der traurige Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin.

„Ja, da hast du recht – mit 'nem Ford Anglia mit defektem Tarnmodus zur Schule zu fliegen, war auch nicht unser bester Einfall." Harry schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an ihre Ankunft im zweiten Schuljahr. Damals allerdings war ihm viel ängstlicher zumute gewesen, als sie von Snape in Empfang genommen worden waren und tatsächlich mit einem Schulverweis gerechnet hatten.

„Aber wieso gehst du Nächtens schwimmen? Ist es dir tagsüber zu langweilig?"

„Oh in Beauxbatons bin ich auch tagsüber geschwommen. Nein, mir war einfach danach – außerdem hatte ich im Zug geschlafen und war sowieso nicht müde – also wollte ich die Zeit nutzen. Und bei den Beschränkungen, die sie uns auferlegt haben, glaub ich auch nicht, dass es erlaubt ist, tagsüber zu schwimmen – oder ?"

Harry musste ihr zustimmen „Wahrscheinlich ist es dieses Jahr auch verboten hier zu sitzen." Und er sah sich bei diesen Worten vorsichtig um, ob nicht ein Lehrer auftauchte, der ihnen eine Strafe aufbrummen würde, weil sie sich etwas weiter vom erlaubten Teil des Geländes entfernt hatten.

„Du bist aber doch nicht einer, der sich groß um solche Ge- und Verbote kümmert? Zumindest hab ich bisher anderes vernommen, aber vielleicht wirst du ja mit zunehmendem Alter seriöser!" Claire hatte diese Worte so ernst von sich gegeben, dass Harry erstaunt zu ihr sah, aber das Blitzen ihrer Augen verriet ihm, dass sie eher vom Gegenteil überzeugt war.

„Und deine Seriosität zeigt sich wohl darin, dass du zum Ärger deines Cousins Jules mit Michel herum flirtest?" Harry erinnerte sich an Jules Verdrossenheit, ob Claires Interesse an Michel gleich am .

„He! Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Außerdem geht es weder Jules noch dich etwas an mit wem ich herum flirte!" Dabei versetzte sie Harry einen leichten Stoß gegen den Oberarm, den er automatisch zurückgab und so waren sie, ehe er es sich versah, in eine Rangelei verwickelt und rollten quer über die Böschung. Bis sie vor Lachen nicht mehr weiterkamen und inne hielten, als Harry obenauf lag.

„Freches Gör – kein Respekt vor dem Alter!" erst jetzt registrierte er, dass es einen eigentümlichen Anschein für einen Außenstehenden haben musste, so eng sie beide in dem Moment beisammen waren und er rollte sich ziemlich erschrocken von ihr herab. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass sich ihr Körper an seinem ausgesprochen gut angefühlt hatte.

Claire war seine Beklemmung wohl erst durch seinen Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen, denn sie setzte sich jetzt auf, sah ihn verdutzt an und prustete plötzlich lauthals los, was ihn zusätzlich verwirrte und nervös machte. Was hatte er jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?

„Oh, entschuldige, aber du müsstest dich im Moment im Spiegel sehen. Anfrage: Du bist körperliche Nähe nicht wirklich gewohnt, oder?"

Er wollte darauf gar nicht antworten, ihre Worte stimmten ihn nachdenklich und er wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen um ihr auszuweichen. Die Vertrautheit von vorhin war wie weggeblasen.

Da spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter: „Verzeih – das war nicht richtig von mir – ich kann ja wohl annehmen, dass dich Petunia nicht allzu oft in den Arm genommen hat – entschuldige bitte- aber, ich bin mit Lee wie mit einem Bruder aufgewachsen und wir haben nachdem uns unsere Eltern zaubern verboten hatten – wir waren wohl etwas zu unvorsichtig bei der Wahl der Sprüche – unsere Differenzen immer mit handfesten Raufereien ausgetragen, daher ist es für mich kein ungewöhnliches Mittel .—ich reagier auch heut noch viel lieber mit der Faust auf Frechheiten, als mit dem Zauberstab – für die meisten Hexen und Zauberer ein höchst inadäquates Mittel, aber doch wohl sehr effizient – hab dafür auch selbst genügend blaue Flecken einstecken dürfen."

Harry schaute noch immer geradeaus ins Wasser, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und sein Gesicht zu sich drehte, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen musste: „Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an? Bitte – ich hab nicht mitgedacht – einer meiner größten Fehler, das ich oftmals zuerst spreche und erst danach zum Denken beginne – hat mir schon öfter großen Ärger eingebracht – also bitte entschuldigst du mein Verhalten?" dabei war in ihren Augen so viel Wärme vorhanden, dass Harry ihr gar nicht mehr böse sein konnte.

Und sie hatte ja recht gehabt mit ihrer Aussage – er konnte mit zu viel Berührung tatsächlich nichts anfangen – von seiner Tante hatte er es tatsächlich nicht gelernt – und seine Mutter war zu früh gestorben, als dass er sich an ihre Umarmungen erinnern konnte.

„Komm mit – ich muss dir etwas zeigen." Claire stand auf, streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er, wenn auch zögerlich ergriff und ließ sich von ihr hochziehen. Dabei wäre sie aber fast wieder auf ihn gekippt. Sie war zwar größer als er, aber obwohl Harry selbst ausgesprochen dünn war, hatte sie wohl sogar weniger Gewicht als er auf die Waage zu bringen. Jetzt war es an ihm, sie aufzufangen und diesmal empfand er es schon nicht mehr so unnatürlich. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er sie eher als Kumpel, denn als mögliche Liebelei ansah. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück, und Claire hieß ihn zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Sie bedeutete ihm zu warten und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer um kurz darauf mit drei Alben zurückzukommen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie sehen willst, aber die hat Ma' für dich kopiert. Sie gehören dir und vielleicht willst du ja mal reingucken." Claire drückte ihm die Bändchen in die Hände. Obenauf war eines, von dessen Umschlag ihm seine Mutter entgegen lachte – sie hielt ein kleines Bündel im Arm, das ihr die Ärmchen entgegenstreckte und sie blickte so zärtlich darauf – das war er selbst als Baby – er hatte einige Bilder von seinen Eltern von Hagrid erhalten – aber das hier war was besonderes – er blätterte das Album durch und es war voller Fotos von ihm mit seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater oder beiden.

Er blickte wie gebannt auf die Bilder – so hatte er sich immer gewünscht, dass seine Eltern ihn hielten – liebevoll, zärtlich – wie ein Kind, das geliebt wurde eben – eine Kindheit, die er sich hätte wünschen können – die leider zu kurz gedauert hatte.

Claire hatte sich umgedreht und war ans Fenster getreten – seine Augen hatten einen feuchten Schimmer bekommen und er war ihr dankbar ob ihrer Diskretion.

Dass sie nun aber auf die Uhr sah und ihn erschrocken zuraunte sie müssten schon klängst im Unterricht sein, war nicht das, was er hören wollte. Aber er packte schnell die Bändchen in seine Tasche und trachtete die letzte Unterrichtsstunde dieser Woche hinter sich zu bringen.

Noch während der Stunde versuchte er einen Blick in das zweite Album zu werfen und sah dabei Bilder seiner Mutter bei ihrem Schulanfang, fast immer im Beisein eines gleichaltrigen Mädchens, das wohl unzweifelhaft Claires Mutter sein musste, ihre Gesichtszüge waren beinah ident, bloß hatte sie braunes gewelltes Haar, tief braune Augen und war wohl nicht so groß wie ihre Tochter. Der Bildband zeichnete ein Bild einer Freundschaft zweier Mädchen, die allem Anschein nach fast alles gemeinsam erlebten und die Kamera stets in Griffweite zu haben schienen.

Letzteres bestätigte ihm Claire nach der Stunde: „Die beiden sind nun mal typische Muggelgeborene. So fasziniert davon den Bildern Leben einzuhauchen, haben sie ständig fotografiert. Meine Mutter macht das heute noch unheimlich gern, ich kann's grad noch verhindern, dass sie mir auf Toilette oder Dusche mit der Kamera nachkommt."

Olala, Bilder von Claire unter der Dusche – na ja – aber auch Ron hatte den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitgehört „Na gegen ein paar Duschfotos wäre doch wohl nichts einzuwenden!"

„Ach ja? Du willst unter der Dusche fotografiert werden? Na ich weiß jetzt aber nicht, ob ich das wirklich will?" und dabei zog sie die Stirne hoch, was ihr einen sehr erstaunten nachdenklichen Ausdruck gab, den sie aber nicht lang zu halten imstande war.

Ron schaute leicht säuerlich, musste dann aber selbst mit lachen.

Nach dem Abendessen sollte dann endlich der Okklumentikunterricht mit Jules beginnen, und Harry war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie er ihn gestalten würde.


	13. 13 Okklumentikunterricht

**13. Okklumentikunterricht**

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu dem Klassenzimmer, das Albus Dumbledore ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Zu Harrys Erstaunen war es allem Anschein nach für ihre Zwecke bereits vorbereitet. Am Boden lag ein weicher dicker Teppich mit einigen Kissen darauf. Einige wenige Kerzen verbreiteten ein leicht dämmriges Licht, aber das Ungewöhnlichste war der Geruch. Dieser erinnerte ihn an Professor Trelawneys Räume – was hatte es jetzt damit auf sich?

„Falls dich der Geruch irritiert, das ist Räucherwerk, hab ich mir von meiner Cousine geborgt. Severus hat dir ja wohl gesagt, du solltest deinen Geist klären, deine Gedanken ausschalten, aber wie, hat er dir wohl nicht gezeigt. Das hier ist ein möglicher Weg – ob es der Richtige für dich ist wird sich zeigen."

Jules nahm sich eines der Kissen und setzte sich darauf und hieß Harry gegenüber Platz nehmen. Als sich Harry gesetzt hatte, stellte Jules eine Kerze zwischen sie.

„Versuch einmal dich auf diese Flamme zu konzentrieren, blicke fest in die Flamme und versuche alles um dich herum bewusst wahr zu nehmen.

Geräusche, Gerüche – lass sie einfach auf dich wirken und schau dabei tief in die Flamme."

Harry kam das alles etwas eigenartig vor, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Er sah in die Flamme und lauschte – zuerst hörte er nur ihrer beider Atem – dann das leise Knistern der Flamme – um schließlich ganz weit entfernt leise Musik zu vernehmen – es klang nach Harfe, Panflöte, und einer Stimme, die aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen schien.

Zusätzlich spürte er immer mehr die Gerüche, die den Raum erfüllten – wie bereits zuvor erinnerte es ihn an Trelawneys Klassenzimmer – aber andererseits auch wieder nicht – es war ein Gemisch aus Düften, die er nicht zuordnen konnte

Wie durch einen Nebel vernahm Harry nun Jules Stimme: „Sag mir was du riechst"

Und ohne nochmals nachzudenken antwortete Harry „Ich rieche einen Rosenstrauch – eine frisch angeschnittenen Zitrone – einen grünen Apfel ..." und wirklich: diese Düfte waren es, die nacheinander an seiner Nase vorbeizogen.

„Sag mir was du hörst"

„Sphärische Klänge", in dem Moment, in dem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, kamen sie ihm seltsam vor, aber Jules schien nicht überrascht.

„Ich höre leise Musik – und eine Frauenstimme – sie singt davon, dass ich wert sei geliebt zu werden." Und wieder wollte Harry diese Worte gern ungesagt werden lassen.

„Konzentrier dich noch mehr auf die Flamme – blicke tief in ihr Innerstes und trachte an nichts zu denken."

Harry befolgte Jules Worte – er hatte nur noch die Flamme vor Augen, diese seltsame Musik in den Ohren und ein Potpourri von Gerüchen in der Nase – und schien wirklich an nichts mehr zu denken.

„Harry"

Harry schaute hoch zu Jules, der den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte „Leglimens", aber nichts geschah – seine Gedanken waren nicht geöffnet – sein Kopf war leer, und somit bewirkte Jules Spruch auch nichts.

Jules grinste ihn an: „Siehste, es wirkt."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht immer eine halbe Stunde in eine Kerze schauen um gegen Leglimentik gewappnet zu sein." Harry war sehr skeptisch.

"Nein, aber das hier war wichtig, damit du weißt, dass es funktioniert und wie es sich anfühlt den Kopf ganz leer zu haben. Wie du ohne diese Hilfsmittel dahin gelangst ist jetzt zweiter Teil des Unterrichts." Jules entfachte ein paar weitere Kerzen, aber es blieb trotzdem noch dämmrig in dem Raum.

„Auf dem Weg den Geist total zu verschließen gibt es zwei mögliche ähnlich Zwischenstufen:

eine davon ist es, dir eine oder mehrere Szenen aus deiner Vergangenheit ganz bewusst auszusuchen und dich auf diese zu konzentrieren, wenn jemand versucht in deinen Geist einzudringen – für viele ist es leichter, als an nichts zu denken .- und hat den Vorteil, dass derjenige, der dein Gedächtnis erforschen will, nicht bemerkt, dass du dich ihm verschließt

die eigentliche Methode ist es eben an nichts zu denken, damit merkt aber dein Angreifer dass du dich bewusst verschlossen hast

und der fortgeschrittenste Weg ist jener, dem Angreifer ein Bild zu präsentieren, wie du es für die jeweilige Situation gerade richtig findest – Magier, die das beherrschen – und ich bin mir sicher Severus gehört dazu – präsentieren dir eine Erinnerung, die keineswegs real ist – sie spielen dir etwas vor, das es gar nicht gibt."

Harry war bei Jules Worten blass geworden: das war genau das was Lord Voldemort im letzten Jahr mit ihm gemacht hatte: er hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Sirius in Gefahr war und Harry hatte es geglaubt. Aber darüber konnte er doch nicht mit Jules, Sirius Sohn, sprechen – oder war was nicht vielmehr seine Pflicht es zu tun?

„Jules" Harry wandte sich ganz zaghaft an ihn „Lord Voldemort beherrscht das auch."

„Das ist schon klar – Leglimentik und Okklumentik gehen für gewöhnlich Hand in Hand – und falls du auf Sirius anspielst – ja, ich hab erfahren wie das gelaufen ist – schau nicht so betreten – dass du auf Riddles Show hereingefallen bist, ist schade aber keine Schande – ich selbst hab ja nicht mal Severus Stand gehalten, und dabei war ich so überzeugt ihm die Stirn bieten zu können – bloß hat er mich auf einer meiner schwächsten Stellen erwischt – meine Beziehung zu Claire – und damit konnte er mich überrumpeln – und in meine Gedanken eindringen – ich hab ihr gesagt was er gesehen hat und sie ist ziemlich besorgt – sie ist der Meinung, dass ihn das nichts anging und ich muss ihr natürlich Recht geben:" Jules schien wirklich sehr zerknirscht, aber Harry wollte jetzt über Sirius sprechen.

„Es tut mir so leid wegen Sirius – schließlich war er dein Vater!"

„Und dein Pate! Ich hab immerhin noch meine Mutter und meinen Bruder – du hast keine Eltern mehr – und glaub mir – Sirius war wohl auch nicht der Vater, den sich ein Kind wünschen könnte – er war viel zu wenig verantwortungsbewusst – zu jedem Streich zu haben – aber nur nicht zu viel Pflichten übernehmen – Mutter war oft wütend auf ihn – erst Askaban hat ihn geändert – aber da war sein Schuldgefühl wohl zu groß um noch viel Gefühl für seine Frau und seine Söhne übrig zu lassen – jetzt schau nicht so betreten – natürlich tut es mir leid, dass er so früh gestorben ist, natürlich hätte ich gern eine andere Beziehung zu ihm gehabt, aber auf jeden Fall kann ich dir nicht die Schuld geben – er selbst hätte etwas ändern können, wenn er nicht resigniert hätte und in Selbstmitleid verfallen wäre – er war nie wirklich stark – zumindest nicht allein – er und James waren ein unzertrennliches Duo – gemeinsam stark – bereits als James sich mehr mit deiner Mutter getroffen hat und weniger Zeit für ihn hatte – er fing damals an sich mit meiner Mutter Phil zu treffen, weil ihm zu viel Zeit über war- schau nicht so erstaunt, das sind Mutters Worte! Sie war damals durchaus erfreut darüber, er muss recht passabel ausgesehen haben, eine extreme Anziehungskraft auf die Mädels ausgeübt haben."

(„Woran erinnert mich das jetzt bloß", dachte sich Harry bei diesen Worten.)

„Ma fand ihn zuerst zwar etwas eingebildet, aber wenn sie ihn allein getroffen hatte, war er ihr sehr sympathisch – und sie konnte ihren Bruder so gut damit verärgern, sie hat es Severus immer brühwarm erzählt, wenn sie sich mit Sirius ein Treffen ausgemacht hat – die Fiesheit der kleine Schwester eben, die dem großen Bruder seine präpotente ignorante Haltung heimzahlen wollte – ursprünglich hatte sie wohl nicht vor, dass mehr aus dieser Beziehung wurde, aber letztendlich hat sie sich in ihn verliebt – sie haben einiges gemein gehabt – die Abstammung aus zwei reinblütigen Familien, die auch noch Wert auf diese Reinblütigkeit gelegt haben – die Abwendung beider von diesen Familien – Sirius ist ja noch während seiner Schulzeit von zuhause weg, Phil ist zwar geblieben aber sofort nachdem sie ein Jahr nach Sirius die Schule beendet hatte sind sie zusammengezogen. Ihr Vater hat sie deshalb nicht mehr sehen wollen, aber das war ihr sowieso recht, und dieser ist ja kurz darauf gestorben – er ist einfach morgens nicht mehr aufgewacht – welch banaler Tod für einen großen Zauberer – oh ja, er war wohl mein Großvater, aber ich glaub nicht, dass sein Tod ein wirklicher Verlust für mich ist. Und Großmutter ist nach seinem Hinscheiden regelrecht aufgeblüht. Sie hat ihren ursprünglichen Beruf als Hebamme wieder aufgegriffen und sich mit Mutter wieder ausgesöhnt. Dafür mit ihrem Sohn endgültig zerkracht. Aber wieso erzähl ich dir das jetzt eigentlich? Ich wollte dir doch was beibringen und dich nicht mit meinen Geschichten langweilen."

Harry hatte Jules aufmerksam gelauscht: „Mich interessiert alles was du über dich und Sirius und deine Familie erzählst – ich hab schließlich bisher nichts von dir und deinem Bruder gewusst."

„Dann ist es ja gut – du sollst mich nur nicht für den großen Schwätzer halten, das bin ich eigentlich gar nicht – aber seit Sirius tot ist, hab ich doch öfter das Verlangen zu reden – unterbrich mich einfach, wenn ich zu viel plappere, okay? Aber ein wenig machen wir jetzt noch weiter:

und zwar mit dem Punkt, den ich zuerst genannt habe:

dir bewusst eine Szene deiner Erinnerung auszusuchen."

„Aber welche sollte ich da wählen? Wenn ich angegriffen werde kann ich doch nicht anfangen in meiner Erinnerung zu kramen." Fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Deshalb sollst du das ja jetzt üben. Du machst dir nur ein paar Erinnerungen bewusst. Erinnerungen, die absolut unbedeutend sind – du warst doch vor Hogwarts in einer Muggelschule – nimm eine Unterrichtsstunde daraus – oder eine langweilige Unterrichtsstunde hier in Hogwarts bei der du fast eingeschlafen wärst, so was wird es doch geben? Oder ein Abendessen bei deiner Tante Petunia – oder ein Quidditchtraining – am besten ein paar Erinnerungen, die du dir hier bewusst aussuchst – und damit später jederzeit abrufen kannst. Machen wir für heute Schluss. Aber vielleicht fallen dir vor dem Einschlafen ja ein paar Szenen ein – und morgen schauen wir ob es funktioniert."

Jules löschte das Räucherwerk und ließ die Musik verstummen, und löschte beim Verlassen der Klasse das Licht.

„Was war das eigentlich für eine Musik?" fragte Harry „Sie war so schön und doch so fremd, so beruhigend und friedlich."

„Das war der Gesang einer Peaceley – einer Friedenssängerin – in dem Fall eine Aufnahme meiner Mutter."

„Deine Mutter kann sooo singen ?"

„Ja, das ist Vererbung – viele als Snape geborene Frauen haben diese Gabe – Claire übrigens auch – genauso wie Luna zum Beispiel."

„Luna?"

„Ja, viele Hexen merken ja oft erst später, dass sie so eine besondere Gabe besitzen – die Reihung der Vererbung ist nicht so einfach."

„Versuch es mir trotzdem zu erklären.", bat Harry.

„Also eine Frau, welche Peaceley ist – könnte diese Eigenschaft nur an ihr erstgeborenes Kind vererben, so das eine Tochter ist, wenn es ein Sohn ist so kann er es seinem zweitgeborenen Kind vererben"

„So es eine Tochter ist"

„Genau – ist das wieder ein Junge so kann dieser es seinem drittgeborenen vererben – und so weiter – ziemlich kompliziert – es gibt nur hin und wieder Ausnahmen, sonst wäre diese Fähigkeit Frieden zu stiften wohl schon ausgestorben."

Sie hatten das Portraitloch erreicht „Silentium" und die Tür ging auf.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht mehr allzu sehr bevölkert, Ginny und Dean lungerten engumschlungen vor dem Kamin, und zu ihrer beider Erstaunen saßen Ron und Jim friedlich zusammen und spielten Schach.

Und allem Anschein nach war es Ron, der bei diesem Spiel gewann!

„Na wie war's?" fragte er Harry.

„Interessant und etwas anstrengend." Erst jetzt merkte er wie müde er war. Aber sie setzten sich noch zu den Schachspielern.

„Kommst du mit der Methodik meines Bruders klar?" fragte Jim Harry.

„Bisher schon – zweifelst du leicht daran?"

„Nein keineswegs – und ich weiß ja, dass er auf diesem Gebiet besser ist als ich – das muss ich neidlos anerkennen – genauso wie Ron beim Schachspielen viel besser ist – dabei war ich bisher der Meinung, ich wäre selbst ganz gut dabei – tja, so kann man sich irren." Seine Worten folgte ein Schulterzucken, „Aber eine Revange bekomm ich noch." Und sie begannen erneut eine Partie.

Harry verfolgte das Spiel nicht allzu konzentriert – vielmehr beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln Jules. Dieser schien auf den ersten Blick ebenfalls dem Spiel zu folgen, aber es hatte den Anschein, dass er an dem Geschehen vor dem Kamin viel interessierter war. Dean und Ginny – na wenn Harry voraussetzen durfte, dass es nicht Dean war, der Jules interessierte, hatte Harry doppeltes Mitleid mit Ron – Jim hatte seine Chance bei Hermine genutzt und Jules interessierte sich offenkundig für Rons kleine Schwester – na da blieb bloß zu hoffen, dass er von letzterem nicht so bald was mitbekam.

**Sichtwechsel (Sonntag bis Freitag)**

Ich kann es kaum fassen – hier sitze ich nun, mein Herz klopft wie verrückt, meine Knie scheinen bloß eine schlabbrige nachgiebige Masse zu sein, und in meinem Bauch schwirrt wohl eine Hundertschaft von Schmetterlingen herum.

- ich glaub ich bin wirklich verliebt

Dabei kenn ich ihn jetzt grad mal 6 Tage – klar, er und sein Bruder sind mir schon im Zug aufgefallen – groß, schlank, schwarzes längeres Haar – extrem gutaussehend – aber gerade das hätte mich ja beinah abgeschreckt – ich war der Meinung, er sei sich über sein Aussehen, und die Wirkung, die er damit wohl bei Frauen erzielt, sehr – zu bewusst – na ja, er ist es auch wirklich, keine Frage – schließlich müsste er blind sein, um die schmachtenden Blicke der Mädels nicht zu bemerken, aber er ignoriert sie einfach – und er ha geküsst

Un er mich geküsst hat

– heute Abend – wir sind zuerst am Kamin zusammen gesessen und haben noch unserer Hausübungen erledigt – dann war mir irgendwie zu warm – ich versteh selbst nicht wieso – und ich bin ans offene Fenster getreten um mich abzukühlen, aber er ist mir nach, hat sich hinter mich gestellt, und als ich begonnen hab zu frösteln, hat er einfach seine Arme um mich gelegt, - „Darf ich?" - und seinen Umhang um mich gezogen – ganz lang sind wir so dagestanden, haben ganz leise miteinander gesprochen – sein Mund ganz dicht an meinem Ohr .- seine Lippen haben immer wieder sanft meine Wange berührt – seine Barthaare mich gekitzelt - und irgendwann – ganz ohne Vorwarnung, mitten im Satz – hat er mich sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich gedreht – ohne mich dabei loszulassen – hat mir ganz tief in die Augen geschaut –

und dann hab ich seine Lippen auf meinen gespürt – nicht wie dieser flüchtige „Gute-Nacht-Kuss" vom Vortag – nein –und diesmal hab ich auch nicht das Gefühl gehabt, ich müsse weglaufen, ich ließ es einfach geschehen – und hab sogar gehofft, er würde es sich nicht noch anders überlegen – seine Lippen auf meinen – er hätte mich nicht so fest halten müssen – aber es schien, als ob er noch immer befürchtete, ich würde verschwinden wollen – ich hab meine Arme gehoben und sie um seinen Hals geschlungen – ich musste ihm doch zeigen, dass ich hier bleiben würde, hier bei ihm – und ich wusste zwar, dass wir nicht allein im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, aber das war mir im Moment egal, ich hab meine Augen geschlossen und nur noch gefühlt – oh wie anders dieser Kuss doch war

Wenn ich zurück denke an Viktor – ja auch er hat mich schon geküsst – aber er war so scheu, so unsicher, so unerfahren und dabei doch fordernd und ungeduldig – bei Viktor hatte ich Angst, dass er meine Bereitschaft ihn zu küssen, als Aufforderung für mehr interpretieren könnte – und ja, ich hatte mich auch nicht getäuscht – Viktor hatte seine Hände kaum im Zaum halten können und da ich das nicht wollte, hab ich ihm auch versagt mich wieder zu küssen

Aber Jim – mir ist wohl bewusst, dass er nicht unerfahren ist, er weiß was er tut, ist garantiert nicht scheu oder unsicher, aber dafür auch nicht ungeduldig – seine Lippen liebkosen mich, streicheln meine Lippen, meine Wangen, mein Ohr – oh wenn dieser Bart nicht so kitzeln würde – aber er behält seine Hände an meinem Rücken, hält mich fest und sicher, aber unternimmt gar nicht den Versuch ...- obwohl, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn zurückgewiesen hätte?

Der Gedanke beunruhigt mich – ich kenn ihn doch noch gar nicht lange ...

Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er sich in DADA zu mir gesetzt hat, seine Gesprächsgewandtheit als er mit mir zu „Alte Runen" gegangen ist, seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten – seltsam – bei ihm habe ich dieses Talent bewundert, das ich bei Claire verachtet habe –

Ich hatte gegenüber Claire von Anfang an Abneigung gespürt –

War es ihre Vertrautheit mit Jim ?

Ihre Unbekümmertheit in Hagrids Unterricht ?

Ihr Wissen, das ihr scheinbar zugeflogen war ?  
(wo ich es mir doch schwer erarbeitet habe )

Ihr abstoßendes Aussehen ? – diese Narbe ist ja wohl nicht zu übersehen

Dass Jim diese Narbe nicht sieht ?

Die Vertrautheit, die sich alsbald zwischen Harry und ihr breit machte ?

Ich hab sie gehasst, ich gebe es ja zu und auch jetzt noch hab ich meine Vorbehalte ihr gegenüber. Aber ich versuche mich nicht gegen sie zu stellen – ich fürchte, das würde Jim arg stören – was auch immer ihn und seinen Bruder mir Claire verbindet – und es hat den Anschein, dass es nicht die verwandtschaftlichen Bande sind, die dafür den Ausschlag geben – es ist ein starkes Band, das sie zusammenhält – und ich sollte wohl nicht versuchen dieses Band lösen zu wollen – ich muss wohl lernen, es zu akzeptieren – so schwer mir das auch fällt – es tut irgendwie weh, wenn Jim seine Cousine umarmt – und sei es auch nur ganz kurz –

Ein Teil von ihm, scheint ihr zu gehören

Vielleicht lern ich ja einmal es zu verstehen

Vielleicht sehe ich sie einmal mit anderen Augen

Aber im Moment sehen meine Augen nur ihn – ich muss sie nur schließen und blicke in seine schwarzen Augen, spür seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, ich hör seine Stimme:

„Hermine – verzeih mir – aber ich befürchte – ich hab mich in dich verliebt!"


	14. 14 Nächtliche Bildbetrachtungen

**14. Nächtliche Bildbetrachtungen **

Harry hatte unruhig geschlafen. Die Okklumentikstunde schien ja ganz gut verlaufen zu sein, aber erst im Traum fielen ihm wieder die Fotos ein, die Claire ihm von ihrer Mutter gegeben hatte.

Es war noch dunkel, als er es im Bett nicht mehr aushielt und seine Tasche durchwühlte, um die Alben rauszukramen.

Richtig: das eine Album zeigte ihn als Baby mit seinen Eltern, alles schien so friedlich und freundlich. Auf einigen Bildern waren auch Sirius und Remus zu sehen, auf zweien sogar Peter, und da - genau danach hatte er gesucht: ein Foto, wo sein Vater James ihn auf dem Arm hielt und Sirius in einem tiefen Fauteuil sitzend, hielt zwei schon etwas ältere Babys im Arm, mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen.

Beide Väter wirkten unverkennbar stolz. Es musste wohl kurz bevor diese Väter ihre Söhne zuletzt gesehen hatten, aufgenommen worden sein.

Auf einem Foto war Sirius neben einer hübschen schwarzhaarigen braungebrannten Frau zu sehen, und es war unverkennbar die Mutter von Jules und Jim. Aber dass sie auch die Schwester von Snape sein sollte war kaum zu glauben.

Aber etwas fehlte ihm hier noch, und da - ganz zum Schluss entdeckte er es doch noch: zwei Frauen, die ihre Babys im Arm, gemütlich vor dem Kamin saßen und sich unterhielten, Lily und Miranda – dann war er also auch Claire schon damals begegnet, ein zweiter Beweis auf der nächsten Seite: zwei wohl knapp Einjährige auf einem kuscheligen Schaffell, der Junge – er selbst – griff zu dem Mädchen und versuchte ihr einen kleinen Stoffball wegzunehmen, was diese damit quittierte, dass sie ihm kräftig in den Finger biss – mit grad mal 2 Zähnen – aber als er zu weinen begann, ihre Hand auf seine legte und dieses Weinen erlosch – seltsam – er kannte die sich bewegenden Bilder – aber dieses zeigte gleich einem kurzen Film, eine Episode von früher, es zeigte eben einerseits, dass er Claire bereits früher begegnet war - und auch Jim und Jules – aber auch, dass sie ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten damals schon besaß.

Das zweite Bändchen hatte er ja bereits im Unterricht durchgeblättert, immer wieder Bilder von Lily und Miranda, wohl von erster bis fünfter Klasse.

Und der letzte Band? Da fand er die Fotos ab der sechsten Klasse. Die beiden Frauen wirkten hier viel ernster und erwachsener als in den vergangenen Jahren, sie waren jetzt auch bereits 16 und in der Welt außerhalb Hogwarts hatte Lord Voldemort die Machtergreifung im Sinn. Doch nicht alle Bilder zeugten vom Ernst der Lage, es gab viele, die ihr Leben in Hogwarts von seiner schönen – abgesehen davon, dass sie wohl auch zu lernen hatten – Seite zeigten, oftmals waren Gruppenfotos dabei, ihr Jahrgang in Gryffindor, wobei es James und Remus waren, die auffallend intensiv zu den beiden hinübersahen. Remus? Harry besah sich diese Bilder genau, aber es war nicht Lily zu der Lupin hinübersah sondern Miranda! Harry nahm sich vor Claire dazu zu befragen.

Auf einigen Fotos waren alle gleichaltrigen Hogwartsschüler zu sehen auch Severus Snape, und hier war es Miranda, die ihre Blicke in seine Richtung schweifen ließ, aber Severus würdigte sie scheinbar keines Blickes.

Die Fotos der siebten Klasse unterschieden sich vor allem dadurch, dass immer öfter, die Marauders mit auf den Bildern waren, vor allem natürlich James mit Lily, aber auch die anderen. Auch Sirius mit Phil war hier zu finden, Remus in Mirandas Nähe, was aber nie den Anschein hatte, als seien die beiden ein Paar.

Harry gefiel es diese ganzen Fotos anzuschauen. Es zeigte eine Zeit, wo seine Eltern noch glücklich und unbeschwert gelebt hatten und es beruhigte ihn dies zu wissen. Natürlich wurde ihm auch weh ums Herz, vor allem wenn er Lily und James als junge fürsorgliche Eltern sah, aber aus jeden Fall war er froh, diese Fotos jetzt zu besitzen.

Und er nahm sich vor, Claire zu fragen, ob er nicht mit Miranda persönlich sprechen könnte, zu gern würde er aus dem Mund der besten Freundin seiner Mutter Geschichten über diese hören.

Schließlich wurde er doch noch mal von der Müdigkeit übermannt und sank ins Bett, froh darüber, dass er und Jules die nächste Unterrichtsstunde erst für Samstagnachmittag angesetzt hatten.


	15. 15 Jules Erinnerungen

**15. Jules Erinnerungen**

Der Samstag verlief sehr erfolgreich - die kurzen Episoden, die Harry aus seiner Erinnerung gekramt hatte, waren scheinbar brauchbar – er schaffte es jedes Mal Jules eine davon zu präsentieren, wenn dieser versuchte ihn anzugreifen. Danach machten sie erneut eine Konzentrationsübung wie am Vorabend, und diesmal holte Harry sein Schlafdefizit gleich nach indem er so rasch wie möglich in sein Bett fiel.

Am Sonntag wollte Jules es ohne vorgegaukelte Erinnerung probieren, aber das war Harry doch noch zu viel – sein Kopf wurde ganz benebelt und die Erinnerung an Sirius letzten Kampf mit Bellatrix schoss in seinen Kopf.

Er schaffte es gerade noch den Zauber umzukehren und blickte verwundert in ein Gedankenbild von Jules:

Dieser war wohl drei Jahre jünger und stand an der Seite seines Bruders Jim – beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und auf ein Mädchen gerichtet, das zu Harrys Entsetzen eindeutig Claire war, alle drei schienen verletzt, vor allem Jim und Claire hatten blutende Wunden und sie starrten einander mit derart hasserfüllten Blicken an, dass es Harry kalt über den Rücken lief – in dem Moment hörte man aus einiger Entfernung ein „Oh, mon dieu! – mes petits – Finirez! Batons de magie à moi" und die Schulleiterin Madam Maxim eilte herbei – die nun entwaffneten drei verharrten noch kurz reglos in derselben Pose, bis schließlich sowohl Claire als auch Jim ohnmächtig zusammenbrachen und Jules sich besorgt über seinen Bruder beugte.

Harry hatte das nicht gewollt – er hatte sich plötzlich in Jules Erinnerung befunden und hatte - so gefesselt von dem, was er zu sehen bekam – es nicht geschafft sich zu lösen, wenn es nicht Jules endlich gelungen wäre.

Harry sah Jules entsetzt an: „War das jetzt eine reale Erinnerung oder eine Erfindung?"

Er wusste die Antwort wohl bereits im Vorhinein, hoffte aber, dass er sich irrte.

„Real", war Jules knappe verlegene Antwort.

„Aber", stotterte Harry „Ihr drei – du, dein Bruder und Claire – ihr seid doch Freunde!?"

„Jetzt ja – aber wir haben nie behauptet, dass es immer so war. Am Anfang war alles ganz anders ..."

„Aber ihr wart schwerst verletzt – blutüberströmt – und eure Augen – da war doch der pure Hass zu spüren!"

„Ja und? Wäre die Direktorin nicht dazwischen gegangen, hätte es auch womöglich mit dem Tod enden können. Schau nicht so entsetzt! Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Aber wir haben uns damals einige Kämpfe geliefert. Der, den du leider zu sehen bekamst, war aber wohl der zuletzt schlimmste. Ich war 4 Tage, Jim 11 und Claire 17 Tage auf der Krankenstation – und Madam Maxim hat es zum Anlass genommen uns eine alles entscheidende Strafe zu verpassen."

„Aber ich dachte mir Claire wäre – wie heißt das doch gleich – eine Heeling-hands- wieso hat sie sich nicht selber heilen können?"

Jules guckte ihn verwundert an: "Du weißt wohl nichts über Heeling-hands? Nein, eine Frau mit dieser Kraft kann sich nicht selbst heilen – ihre Heilkraft wirkt nur bei anderen – im Gegenteil – sie ist sogar besonders anfällig für Krankheiten und Verletzungen heilen viel langsamer – deshalb auch der längere Krankenaufenthalt von Claire."

„Und was für eine Strafe habt ihr dafür bekommen? Das hat doch sehr nach Schulverweis ausgesehen."

„Da muss ich wohl etwas länger ausholen:

**Sichtwechsel (Jules 3. Schuljahr, nach dem Kampf)**

Mein Bruder Jim und ich waren ins Büro der Schulleiterin gerufen worden.

Seitdem ich die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, hatte ich voller Unbehagen darauf gewartet. Aber auch als Jim wieder einsatzfähig war geschah nichts. Erst als wir von Claires Entlassung aus der Station hörten, bekamen wir die Aufforderung zu Mme. Maxim zu kommen.

Unsere Mutter war bereits von der Schule verständigt worden – das hatte zur Folge, dass uns frühmorgens ein schrecklicher Heuler beim Frühstückstisch erwartete. Solche Post wünscht sich wohl keiner und Ma hörte sich wirklich fürchterlich an mit ihrem Gekeife. Noch dazu wo sie in diesem Jahr selbst genug Zoff hatte – mit all den Observierungen nach Sirius Ausbruch aus Askaban.

Unsere Mitschüler hatten ja sowieso schon mitbekommen, was vorgefallen war. Und sich zumeist auch nicht zurückgehalten ihre Meinung kund zu tun. Viele haben für Claire Partei ergriffen. Jacques natürlich, ein Siebtklässler und Claires Mentor seit der ersten Klasse hat mir eine ziemliche Standpauke gehalten. Marcel unser Quidditchkapitän, ebenfalls Siebtklässler hat uns vorgehalten, wie enttäuscht er von uns sei und dass er sich von den Mitgliedern seiner Quidditchmannschaft erwartet hätte, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen. Es gab nur wenige, die es in Ordnung fanden, dass Claire so verletzt worden war – richtig erinnern kann ich mich nur an Lucille. Und erst später hab ich erfahren, dass das vor allem darin begründet lag, weil Claire ihr bei einem Jungen in die Quere geraten war.

Mme. Maxim hieß uns eintreten und vor ihrem Pult stehen bleiben. Claire war bereits anwesend.

„So meine Sorgenkinder – was soll ich jetzt bloß mit euch tun? Bereits in eurem ersten Schuljahr habe ich eure Zwistigkeiten mit Sorge beobachtet – hatte so sehr gehofft, nachdem Claire im Vorjahr nicht hier war, dass ihr dieses Schuljahr reifer wärt, und versöhnlicher – aber leider musste ich feststellen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war – immer wieder wurde mir von euren Streitigkeiten berichtet, nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass ihr in der gleichen Quidditchmannschaft spielt, konnte daran etwas ändern.

Und jetzt euer letzter Kampf!

Ja ist euch denn nicht bewusst, dass ihr alle dabei drauf gehen hättet können. Für Drittklässler habt ihr bei Weitem zu viel Flüche – üble Flüche auf Lager – und habt bereits bewiesen, dass ihr auch bereit seid sie zu benutzen.

Euer Betragen hätte eigentlich einen sofortigen Schulverweis nach sich ziehen müssen, aber da ich euch zu kennen glaube, und vor allem den guten Kern in euch sehen – sehen will – werdet ihr drei noch eine Chance bekommen.

In Absprache mit euren Müttern habe ich beschlossen, euch zusammen für eine Woche als Strafe gemeinsam in eine Meditationshöhle zu schicken – sie liegt in einem Wald im Landesinneren und ihre besondere Eigenheit ist, dass kein Zauber dort angewendet werden kann – kein Zauber in einem Umkreis von 6 Kilometern – und so ihr euch wirklich nicht zu vertragen lernt – müsst ihr euch in diesem Fall schon mit euren eigenen Händen umbringen.

Ihr werdet dort Proviant für eine Woche vorfinden, es gibt Wasser in der Höhle, Holz für ein Feuer zum Kochen und zum Erwärmen der Höhle müsst ich selbst sammeln – ihr nehmt die nächsten beiden Tage normal am Unterricht teil, und Samstag früh werdet ihr zu dem Wald gebracht. Noch Fragen?!"

Ich hatte versucht der Schulleiterin gedanklich zu folgen – hatte sie wirklich gesagt eine ganze Woche zu dritt in einer Höhle – mein Bruder und ich mit diesem Ungetüm?

Ich hasste Claire seit unseren ersten Schultagen – und wie ich sie hasste:

Ihre Blicke, die mir stets so überheblich vorkamen

Ihr Wissen, als ob sie nie etwas zu lernen brauchte

Ihre Beliebtheit, bei Lehrern und Mitschülern

Ihren Hass, ja ich hasste sie auch dafür, dass sie mich und Jim genauso hasste wie wir sie

Ich hasste ihre schwarzen Augen, die den meinen doch so ähnelten

Ihr Aussehen,

nein nicht ihre Narbe, als ich diese zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres sah, bin ich selbst sehr erschrocken – niemand wusste doch wieso Claire im vergangenen Jahr in der Schule gefehlt hatte – und dann kam sie gezeichnet mit dieser Narbe – sie machte sie hässlich, aber andererseits wiederum auch nicht – sie sah manchmal furchterregend aus, und dann wieder ...- ich hasste sie auch, weil ich manchmal das Gefühl hatte sie nicht zu hassen

Nie hätte ich Jim gegenüber letzteres zugegeben.

Und nun sollten wir eine Woche mit diesem Miststück verbringen. Ich überlegte einen Einwand – fand aber nichts, was ich vorbringen hätte können.

Ein Seitenblick auf Claire bewies mir, dass auch sie sprachlos war – sie schien es nicht zu fassen – und das war wiederum für mich beruhigend – schön, sollte es so sein – wir waren immerhin zu zweit – wir würden schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr diese Woche nicht gefallen würde.

Als wir das Zimmer verließen, spürte ich Mme. Maxims sorgenvolle Blicke in meinem Rücken. Sie war sich wohl selbst nicht sicher ob der Richtigkeit ihrer Forderung.

Samstagmorgen hatten wir unsere Rucksäcke gepackt und warteten auf die Kutsche, die uns zu dem Wald bringen sollte. Monsieur Henry unser Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte begleitete uns, wohl eine Vorkehrung von Mme. Maxim, damit wir zumindest unverletzt in den forêt de paix kommen sollten.

Die zweistündige Fahrt verlief eisig und schweigsam. Nur hin und wieder versuchte M. Henry uns in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was ihm aber nicht recht gelang, sonst sprach niemand ein Wort. Unsere Blicke waren auf die Fenster gerichtet, ich hatte nicht mal das Bedürfnis Jim anzusehen, zu sehr war da ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins, für das ich mich sogar Jim gegenüber genierte.

Irgendwie war ich dann sogar erleichtert, als die Kutsche endlich hielt und uns M. Henry aussteigen ließ.

„So meine Lieben, hier wären wir also. Ihr müsst nun diesem Weg in den Wald folgen, er wird euch direkt zu der Höhle führen. Und keine Angst: nur ihr könnt dem Weg bis dahin folgen, kein Muggel findet ins Waldesinnere. Nach kurzer Strecke beginnt der Teil, wo keine Magie mehr von euch ausgeübt werden kann, aber eure Zauberstäbe habt ihr sowieso bereits abgeben müssen, ihr bekommt sie nach einer Woche in der Schule wieder.

Ich möchte euch noch einmal eindringlich darauf hin weisen, dass der Sinn eures Hierseins jener ist, eure Bereitschaft zur Vernunft und Beendigung eurer Feindschaft zu zeigen. Solltet ihr euch gegenseitig in Gefahr bringen, hätte das endgültig euren Schulausschluss zur Folge. Also nun macht euch auf den Weg. In einer Woche hole ich euch an dieser Stelle hier wieder ab."

Damit bestieg er die Kutsche und verschwand mit ihr in der Ferne.

„Beendigung unserer Feindschaft" – puh – was sich der dachte – wie sollte das denn funktionieren ? Dafür dauerten unsere Differenzen schon zu lange an – nein ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass diese Woche etwas an meiner Einstellung Claire gegenüber ändern könnte. Aber ich musste mich nun mal in die Forderung unserer Schulleiterin fügen und die Strafe aussitzen. Das hieß: sich nicht von Claire provozieren lassen, sie am besten möglichst ignorieren und keinen Versuch zu unternehmen sie tätlich anzugreifen.

Die beiden vorhergehenden Nächte hatte ich das ja bereits auch mit Jim durch besprochen – und wir waren uns einig, dass ignorieren der beste Weg sein würde.

Also schulterten wir nun unsere Rucksäcke und machten uns auf den Weg. Claire folgte uns in einigem Abstand – auch sie war offensichtlich von der uns bevorstehenden Woche nicht begeistert, fügte sich aber ebenso in ihr Schicksal.

Es sollte uns nur Recht sein, wenn auch sie ihrerseits beschlossen hatte uns aus dem Weg zu gehen – vielleicht würden wir diese Woche dann wirklich kampflos überstehen können.

Der Weg wand sich langsam in den Wald hinein. Anfangs ging er eben aber mit der Zeit wurde er immer enger und führte mal bergab und mal bergan, zum Teil mussten wir unsere Hände zu Hilfe nehmen um nicht abzurutschen, aber es war machbar. Dass Claire noch weiter zurückfiel störte uns nicht im Geringsten konnten wir uns doch so ungestört miteinander unterhalten und mussten mit keinem doofen Kommentar von ihr rechnen. Obwohl – eigentlich verwunderte es uns, dass sie nicht Schritt halten konnte, sie war für ihre Ausdauer bekannt, aber egal. Es dauerte beinahe vier Stunden bis wir die Höhle endlich erreicht hatten.

Der Höhleneingang lag auf einer Höhe von vielleicht fünf Metern über uns und war nur auf einem sehr schmalen Kletterweg zu erreichen. Der Eingang war zirka zwei Meter breit und nur etwas höher und vielleicht sechs Meter lang. Danach öffnete er sich in eine sehr geräumige höhere Höhle die vom Licht einiger Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. (Hatte es nicht geheißen, dass Magie hier nicht möglich war? Aber diese Fackeln waren auf jeden Fall magischen Ursprungs, wie wir auch später bemerkten brannten sie die ganze Zeit fort. )

An der rechten Wand waren einige Lager gerichtet, aus Heu aufgeschichtet, die wohl maximal sieben Personen Platz geboten hätten. Jim steuerte sogleich auf das eine Ende des Lagers zu und warf seinen Rucksack darauf und ich meinen neben seinen. Als Claire schließlich nachgekommen war verstaute sie wie zu erwarten war ihre Sachen am entgegengesetzten Ende.

Am Kopfende der Höhle befand sich etwas, das die primitive Form einer Küchenzeile sein hätte können. Ein wackeliges notdürftig zusammengezimmertes Regal, das wohl auch nur durch Magie zusammengehalten wurde, auf dem sich einige Teller und Töpfe und Becher sowie Geschirr- und Handtücher, und im unteren Bereich einige Lebensmittelvorräte befanden.

Neben dem Regal rann ein kleines Rinnsal von Frischwasser aus der Felsenwand und wurde in einem kleinen Bassin aufgefangen.

An der linken Wand war ein Tisch mit einigen Stühlen dabei, und anschließend gab es einen kleine Durchgang und das war wohl der komfortabelste Teil der Höhle, bedingt durch das Thermalwasser, das an der Stelle aus dem Boden kam, gab es sogar eine Dusche und eine Toilette, was angesichts der luxuriösen „Küche" eine brauchbare Überraschung war.

In der Mitte der Höhle befand sich eine Feuerstelle. Alte Asche bedeckte sie, aber tatsächlich befand sich leider kein Feuerholz in der Höhle. Das war wohl unsere erste Aufgabe: Feuerholz besorgen, denn die Temperatur in der Höhle war nicht allzu hoch, bei den Außentemperaturen Ende November ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Zusätzlich machte es die Feuchtigkeit ziemlich unbequem.

Wir machten uns also auf Holz zu sammeln, aber nicht ohne Claire, die erschöpft auf ihr Bett gefallen war. Nur langsam schaffte sie es sich aufzuraffen und als ich von unterhalb des Eingangs zurückblickte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie den Weg von der Höhle hinunter nur sehr wackelig zurücklegte.

Wir sammelten lustlos etwas Holz und waren darauf bedacht ja nicht zu viel zu sammeln, schließlich sollte Madam ja auch ihren Part der Aufgabe übernehmen. Wir hatten beschlossen die wenigen Aufgaben gerecht zu verteilen: wir beide waren eine Partei und sie die andere, das hieß: wir würden die Hälfte des Holzes sammeln und sie die zweite. Naja wir beide, Jim und ich hatten das so entschieden, ihr unsere Entscheidung mitzuteilen hatten wir bisher noch vergessen.

Es begann zu regnen: ein sehr kalter unwirtlicher Regen, der uns schnell mit dem von uns gesammelten Brennholz in die Höhle zurückkehren ließ. In der Höhle zog ich rasch ein trockenes Shirt und auch gleich noch einen Pullover mehr an, zu kalt und ungemütlich war es hier. Jim beschäftigte sich damit das Feuer zu machen: schwere Aufgabe, wenn man so wie wir noch nie Streichhölzer für so ein banales Unterfangen benutzt hatte. Er hatte auch keinen Erfolg dabei.

Claire, die nun ebenfalls wieder in die Höhle zurückgekehrt war sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, kniete neben ihn, schlichtete das Holz unter Zuhilfenahme einiger Papierknäuel neu auf und entfachte eine große Flamme mit nur einem Zündholz. Sie sah sich auch gar nicht weiter nach dem Feuer um, aber es brannte an und schön langsam erhellte es die Höhle etwas mehr und allein der Anblick der Flammen ließ die Höhle wärmer erscheinen.

„Ihr habt euch aber auch nicht überanstrengt beim Holz sammeln." Abschätzend sah Claire auf unseren kleinen Holzhaufen, zu dem sie nun das von ihr gesammelte Holz hinzufügte.

„Wir haben locker genauso viel Holz wie du." gab ich schnippisch zurück.

„Aber ihr seid zu zweit!" fauchte Claire.

„Wir sind ein Part der Strafsanktion, und du auch einer, also werden wir auch nur die Hälfte der Arbeiten erledigen." Jim stellte klar, was wir bereits zuvor ausgemacht hatten.

Claire war wütend aufgesprungen: „So war das mit Sicherheit nicht gemeint. Glaub ihr ihr könnt mich hier zum Narren halten, bloß weil Mme. Maxim nicht da ist? Ihr dummen störrischen Jungs werdet genauso jeder für sich seinen Teil übernehmen, sonst wird das hier nie klappen. Blödmänner aber auch."

So gab ein Wort das andere und wir wurden immer lauter bis wir uns wieder einmal zornigst gegenüber standen und uns aufs Wüsteste beschimpften. Doch als sich Jim zuletzt auf Claire stürzen wollte, schließlich hatten wir ja keine Zauberstäbe zur Verfügung, erschütterte ein gewaltiger Knall die Höhle, es verdunkelte sich und eine Staubwolke nahm uns die Sicht und den Atem.

Unser Husten erfüllte die Höhle, bis sich der Staub etwas verzogen hatte und ich es schaffte zu fragen: „Was um Merlins Willen war das jetzt? Was ist passiert?"

Jim sah mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen Richtung Höhleneingang. Dort wo sich der Gang ins Freie befunden hatte, war die Höhle eingestürzt. Kein Lichtschein drang mehr von draußen herein. Für kurze Zeit war unser Streit vergessen. Bestürzt gingen wir alle ein paar Schritte näher zu der Einsturzstelle. Die Höhle war an der Stelle unpassierbar und einen anderen Eingang gab es nicht.

„Wir müssen den Eingang wieder freibekommen." Jims Feststellung war naheliegend, aber wie?

„Hier funktioniert zaubern doch nicht." Meiner Stimme war meine Mutlosigkeit wohl anzumerken.

„Habt ihr schon irgendwann einmal Muskelkraft angewandt? Arbeiten händisch erledigt? Die hochwohlgeborenen Söhnchen sind sich wohl zu schade fürs Arbeiten." Oh wie ich Claire hasste. Aussagen wie diese waren es gewesen, die mich seit Anbeginn gegen sie stimmten. Sie konnte so überheblich und besserwisserisch sein, dass ich ihr mal wieder am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.

„Dann zeigt es uns doch vor Prinzessin. Wenn du da einen Stein bewegst, stürzt wahrscheinlich er nächste nach." entgegnete ich.

„Wenn wir es nicht probieren, wissen wir es auch nicht. Und ich hab nicht vor hier mit euch beiden eingesperrt zu bleiben."

Sie kletterte vorsichtig an der Einsturzstelle hoch und versuchte die Steine zu bewegen. Ich war so wütend, dass ich beschloss sie allein werken zu lassen und Jim hatte dieselbe Entscheidung getroffen. Wir zogen uns ins Höhleninnere zurück, warfen neues Holz ins Feuer und hängten einen Kessel mit Wasser über die Feuerstelle. Ein Gepolter vom Höhleneingang ließ uns kurz aufhorchen, wir ignorierten es aber. Wir machten uns Tee, den wir langsam tranken, und der uns etwas wärmte.

Aber da ich seit dem Gepolter nichts mehr von Claire gehört hatte, beschloss ich doch, nach ihr zu sehen. Wie hatte M. Henry doch gesagt? „solltet ich euch gegenseitig in Gefahr bringen ..." na ja, da war's wohl angebracht mal nachzuschauen.

Unwillig erhob ich mich, auch um vor Jim nicht einen zu übereifrigen Eindruck zu hinterlassen und ging zum Gang. Die Höhle war noch genauso unpassierbar wie zuletzt, aber Claire lag leblos am Boden – staubig und am Kopf blutend, wohl von dem Sturz. Jim war mir nachgekommen.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können sie hier doch nicht so liegen lassen. Oder doch?" ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob wir eingreifen sollten. Ich wollte mich nicht zu ihr hinunter beugen um zu sehen ob sei atmete. Was, wenn sie wirklich schwer verletzt wäre? Geschähe ihr recht, aber was würde dann aus uns werden? Würden wir zur Verantwortung gezogen werden? Von der Schule fliegen?

Jim nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, ging vor ihr in die Knie und betastete ihren Kopf um zu sehen wo sich die Wunde befand.

„Puh – die Frau glüht ja förmlich. Die hat höchstes Fieber. Kein Wunder, dass sie uns am Weg hierher zur Höhle kaum folgen hat können. Typisch Mylady, wahrscheinlich hat sie das Fieber schon gehabt, bevor es losging, war aber zu stolz um etwas zu sagen. Komm, hilf mir mal sie hochzuheben, wir können sie nicht hier liegen lassen. Die krepiert uns noch auf dem kalten Höhlenboden. Und dann fliegen wir endgültig von der Schule."

Ich half Jim Claire zu ihrem Bett zu schaffen – Schwerarbeit war das ja wenigstens keine, bei ihrem Fliegengewicht – und wollte sie auch zudecken, was Jim unterband: „Bei dem momentanen Fieber sollte sie nicht zugedeckt werden. Wadenwickel wären wohl am Angebrachtesten." Aber Jims Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass er nicht allzu erpicht war unserer Erzfeindin auf diese Art zu nahe zu treten. Sollten wir jetzt wirklich dazu verdammt sein, sie krankheitsbedingt zu betreuen? Nein, bitte nicht. Was hatte ich mich schon davor gegraust, eine Woche mit ihr auf so engem Raum zu verbringen. Und jetzt sollten wir sie womöglich auch noch pflegen? Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Nicht mit mir, auf keinen Fall!

Ich wandte mich von ihr ab und tat sehr beschäftigt bei dem Regal. Mein Magen knurrte sowieso bereits, wieso also nicht nach Essbarem suchen? Jim trat neben mich.

„Was sollen wir tun? Ich weiß, dass du genauso wenig wie ich Claire helfen willst, aber was wenn sie das ohne Hilfe nicht überlebt? Ich will nicht schuld sein an ihrem Tod. Nicht wirklich."

Ja er hatte ja recht, auch wenn ich sie hasste, hasste ich sie wirklich so sehr, dass ich ihren Tod wollte? Als sie im vergangenen Schuljahr nicht nach Beauxbatons kam hatte ich sie sogar ein ganz klein wenig vermisst. Ja - man kann auch seinen Feinde vermissen, wieso auch nicht? Unsere Streitigkeiten waren schließlich bereits in der ersten Klasse fixer Bestandteil unseres schulischen Lebens, und in der zweiten Klasse fiel das weg. Aber als sie dieses Jahr wieder in der dritten Klasse erschien, ohne Angabe eines Grundes, da gingen unsere Differenzen genauso weiter als hätte es nicht eine einjährige Pause dazwischen gegeben. Ja, ich war der Überzeugung, dass mir sogar sie als meine Feindin fehlen könnte. Also sollten wir uns aufraffen und ihr helfen.

Aber noch bevor ich mit Jim eine Einteilung vornehmen konnte erfüllte ein Schrei den Raum, der mir den Atem gefrieren ließ. Ein lautes „NEIN – bitte nicht!" war es, dass von Claires Bett kam. Nie zuvor hatte ich jemandem so schreien hören.

Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, bin einfach nur zu ihr gestürmt, hab mich zu ihr auf das Lager geworfen und sie hochgerissen.

„He, Claire wach auf. Was auch immer du träumst – es ist nur ein Traum – und so schlimm sind wir doch nicht, dass du wegen uns so schreien müsstest."

Ich hielt sie fest in meinen Armen. In dem Moment kam mir das wie das natürlichste selbstverständlichste auf der Welt vor. Kurz vorher wollte ich sie nicht mal anfassen um mich über ihre Verletzung zu informieren, und jetzt hielt ich sie eng an mich gepresst. Was war das für ein Schrei gewesen? Ein Schrei, den ich nie wieder hören wollte. Ein Schrei, der so viel Angst in sich barg, soviel Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Mädel, was war dir bloß zugestoßen? Was ist dir passiert, das dich so zu schreien lehrte?

Ich habe bemerkt, wie sich dein zuvor total auf Abwehr befundener versteifter Körper langsam gelockert hat und sich deine Anspannung in einem leisen Schluchzen gelöst hat. Ich konnte gar nicht anders als dir behutsam über das Haar zu streichen und immer wieder zu murmeln: „wird schon gut Kleines. Alles wird gut. Beruhige dich doch, hier kann dir nichts passieren." Und so seltsam diese Worte wohl für einen Außenstehenden geklungen hätten, so ernst waren er sie doch in dem Augenblick gemeint.

Ich hatte beinah vergessen, dass Jim ja auch hier war, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Ich würde es später mit ihm zu klären haben, wenn ihm mein Verhalten seltsam erscheinen mochte. Aber da hatte ich mich sowieso getäuscht: wir waren uns doch zu ähnlich. Er war mir zuerst gefolgt, und als er sah, dass sich Claire langsam beruhigte hatte er etwas Tee geholt. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und hielt Claire vorsichtig den Tee hin: „Du solltest versuchen einen Schluck zu trinken. Bei dem Fieber brauchst du Flüssigkeit."

Claire erfasste wohl erst jetzt die seltsame Situation, in der sie sich befand. Sie sah zuerst mich dann Jim verwundert an und ich hatte das Gefühl ihre Gedanken stünden ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben. „Beruhig dich - wir sind es wirklich. Aber wenn wir dich krepieren lassen, fliegen wir von der Schule, auch wenn wir nichts dafür können. Also werden wir schauen, dass du das hier überlebst." Jim war schon immer ein Meister der Worte, auch wenn ich seine Aussage nicht einer Überprüfung mit einer Wahrheitsdroge unterziehen hätte wollen, auf Claire hatten sie eine beruhigende Wirkung und geschwächt durch das hohe Fieber hatte sie sowieso zu wenig Kraft um sich zu wehren. Sie ließ zu, dass wir ihr den Tee einflößten und fiel dann wieder ermattet auf ihr Lager zurück.

Ich hatte sie losgelassen und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte, erhob mich schließlich aber doch und begann mit Jim zu Abend zu essen. Richtig schmecken wollte es mir jedoch nicht aber erst mein Bruder brachte es zum Ausdruck: „Was glaubst du war es, dass sie so schreien ließ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Was auch immer, es muss sich um eine besonders schlimme Erinnerung handeln.

Ich hab mir nie vorstellen können, dass auch sie Angst vor etwas haben könnte. Das lässt sie direkt menschlich erscheinen."

Jim legte seine Hand auf meine: „Und deine Reaktion lässt dich in anderem Licht erscheinen. Ich hätte mir noch vor einigen Stunden nicht vorstellen können, dass du dich ihr freiwillig so näherst. He, nein, das war kein Angriff, ich finde das sogar durchaus positiv. Dass wir uns seit Anfang an nicht mit Claire verstanden haben, ist eine Sache. Aber die meisten Leute, die wir kennen mögen sie. Also ist sie vielleicht doch nicht nur das Ungetüm, das wir immer gesehen haben. Wahrscheinlich kann sie auch ganz anders sein. Zu anderen als uns halt."

Jims Worte hatten mich nachdenklich gemacht. Aber er hatte wohl recht. Das Gesicht, das sie uns zu zeigen pflegte, war ein anderes als das, das sie unseren Mitschülern im Normalfall zeigte. Wenn sie sich uns zuwandte reflektierte sie den Hass, den wir gewohnt waren ihr zu zeigen. Ein Spiegelbild unserer Abneigung ihr gegenüber. Könnte sich daran vielleicht wirklich etwas ändern?

Wir räumten die Esssachen wieder beiseite, Claire würde heute wohl kaum noch etwas essen wollen, bloß zum Trinken sollten wir sie vielleicht wieder bewegen können.

Wir richteten uns unser Nachtlager, doch bevor ich mich hinlegte ging ich nochmals zu Claire. Sie zitterte nun am ganzen Körper, lag zusammengekauert wie ein ängstliches frierendes Baby da. Das Fieber war wohl wieder im Begriff zu steigen und ging mit einem Schüttelfrost einher. Ich sah mich nach mehr Decken um, fand aber keine. Ich konnte sie doch nicht so liegen lassen. Das einzige was mir jetzt noch einfiel machte ich kurzentschlossen auch: heute war sowieso bereits ein Tag der raschen seltsamen Entschlüsse: ich holte meine Decke, legte mich kurzerhand wieder an Claires Seite, breitete unsere beiden Decken über uns, nahm sie darüber hinaus auch noch in den Arm und versuchte sie so mit meiner eigenen Körperwärme zu wärmen. Ich spürte Jims Blicke in meinem Rücken, aber er kommentierte mein Tun nicht weiter und so schlief ich nach einiger Zeit auch ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich im ersten Augenblick zu verwirrt um zu wissen, wo ich war und warum ich hier neben Claire lag. Erst nachdem ich meine Erinnerung im Schneckentempo wieder hervorgekramt hatte, kein Wunder bei der Müdigkeit, lange konnte ich noch nicht geschlafen haben, wurde mir auch bewusst, dass ich wohl durch Claires Unruhe erwacht war. Sie zitterte wieder, aber diesmal wohl eher aus Angst und nicht vor Kälte, schließlich glühte ihr Körper wieder vor Fieber.

Ich bekam es erneut mit der Angst zu tun: nie wieder wollte ich sie so schreien hören. Ich nahm sie noch fester in den Arm und versuchte behutsam auf sie einzureden und wach zu bekommen. Jim war ebenfalls wach geworden und kam zu uns: „Ich glaube wir sollten es wirklich mit Wadenwickeln versuchen. Solang sie so hohes Fieber hat, werden ihre Albträume immer wieder kommen, und du willst wahrscheinlich genauso wenig wie ich noch mal ihr Schreien hören."

Meine Zustimmung fiel eindeutig aus. Wir befreiten Claire von ihren Jeans – wie sollten wir ihr sonst auch Wickel um die Beine legen können – und Jim holte Tücher und eine Schüssel mit lauwarmen Wasser, dem er etwas Essig zusetzte. Ein trockenes Tuch unter ihre Beine und die feuchten Tücher um ihre Waden geschlungen, die Füße freigelassen um sie nicht zu sehr abzukühlen. Ein Glück, dass unsere Mutter auf so einfache Mittel zurückgriff, wenn wir krank waren, daher hatten wir Erfahrung mit der Wirksamkeit dieser Methode.

Claire war ruhiger geworden, die leichte Kühle der Wickel hatte eine erfrischende Wirkung und sie schlug sogar kurz die Augen auf. Ich holte ihr ein Glas Wasser, das sie gierig austrank. Ihr „Danke" war aber bloß ein Hauch bevor sie wieder auf ihr Lager zurücksank und auch schon wieder vor sich hindämmerte.

Ich versuchte mich zu strecken und meine schmerzenden Glieder einzurenken. Ich war es ja nicht gewohnt jemanden so lang in meinen Armen fest zu halten und dabei auch noch selbst zu schlafen zu versuchen. Jim beobachtete mich eher belustigt. „Wollen wir eine Zeit lang tauschen?" schlug er mir vor und ich nahm sein Angebot dankbar an. Ich wollte sie nicht allein liegen lassen, aus Angst vor ihren Träumen, aber ich hätte es wohl kaum geschafft sie die ganze Nacht festzuhalten.

Als ich wieder erwachte fühlte ich mich so halbwegs ausgeruht und konnte feststellen, dass Jim und Claire noch schliefen. Ich nutzte die Zeit für eine ausgiebige Dusche und machte uns frischen Tee. Der nur noch sehr spärliche Vorrat an Brennholz machte mir zu schaffen.

Als Jim aufstand hatte ich bereits gefrühstückt und beschlossen einen Versuch mit der Einsturzstelle zu unternehmen. Ich musste mich gar nicht übermäßig anstrengen. Die Steine ließen sich relativ leicht beiseiteschaffen und rollten auch nicht von oben wieder nach. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich einen Durchschlupf geschaffen und nachdem ich Jim Bescheid gesagt hatte, kletterte ich hinaus und sammelte wieder Holz ein. Doch dieses Mal war ich im Gegensatz zum Vortag eifrig bemüht und kehrte zweimal zur Höhle zurück um das gesammelte Holz hineinzubringen.

Beim zweiten Mal meinte Jim er würde mich jetzt ablösen und so blieb ich bei Claire in der Höhle. Jim hatte ihr wieder ein wenig zu trinken einflössen können und ihre Wickel erneuert, aber sie befand sich immer noch in einem Dämmerzustand. Die Temperatur war vielleicht ein klein wenig, aber nicht wesentlich gesunken.

Durch die ungewohnte Tätigkeit des Holzsammelns und die doch eher kurze Schlafdauer müde, legte ich mich auch wieder hin und schlief auch ziemlich rasch ein. Ich wurde durch ein Geräusch munter und sah, dass sich Claire auf dem Bettrand aufgesetzt hatte. Sie schien nicht wirklich ausgeruht.

„He Mylady – du solltest liegen bleiben. Du bist sicher noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen." versuchte ich ihr den Versuch aufzustehen auszureden.

„Das mag durchaus sein, nutzt aber gar nichts. Ich muss aufstehen – ich muss aufs Klo – ihr habt mir doch etwas zu viel zum trinken eingeflößt." Claires Gesicht hatte einen leicht verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen.

Ich schwang mich aus dem Bett: „Dann werde ich dich wohl besser tragen."

„Wirst du nicht. Ich lass mich doch nicht von dir aufs Klo bringen." Sie schaffte es bereits wieder zu pfauchen.

„Keine Chance! Ich hab auch nur gesagt ich bring dich hin. Keine Angst ich lass dich dort schon wieder allein." Ich konnte gar nicht anders als zu lachen. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden, als ich um ihr Leben gefürchtet hatte war wie weggeblasen. Sie schien auf dem Weg der Besserung. Ich trat zu ihr und hob sie einfach hoch. Jetzt unternahm sie gar nicht erst den Versuch sich zu wehren – es schien ihr durchaus bewusst, dass sie den Weg aus eigener Kraft nicht bewältigen würde. Zuvor kramte sie aber noch in ihrer Tasche und holte ein frisches T-Shirt und Handtuch hervor. Dass sie keine Jeans trug schien sie entweder nicht zu registrieren oder es als normal zu betrachten, sie kommentierte diesen Fakt jedenfalls auch nicht.

Ich hatte sie bei der Dusche und Toilette wieder auf ihre Beine gestellt, und mich wieder auf mein Lager zurückgezogen, ihr aber eingebläut, dass sie mich rufen sollte um ihr zurück zu helfen.

Diese Worte waren natürlich umsonst gewesen, kam sie doch nach einiger Zeit ganz wackelig wieder in der Höhle an und ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und wieder auf das Bett legen.

„Sag könntest du wohl einmal auf mich hören.? Ich hab nun mal beschlossen, dich lebend zur Schule zurückzubringen, also sei doch so nett und behindere mein Vorhaben nicht allzu sehr. Egal wie wir zueinander stehen, das Beste wäre doch einen Waffenstillstand für die Zeit unseres Aufenthaltes hier zu schließen." Ich war nun wirklich wütend auf sie: da die Angst um sie nun mal verflogen war, kam das altbekannte Gefühl der Abneigung wieder zu Vorschein.

Erst ihr betretenes Gesicht ließ mich wieder ruhiger werden. Die Augen mit denen sie mich jetzt ansah hatten einen feuchten Schimmer und nicht den gehässigen Ausdruck, den sie sonst immer mir gegenüber zeigten.

„Verzeih mir. Du hast ja recht. Ich bin ein Rindvieh. Waffenstillstand klingt gut – wäre wohl eine kluge Vereinbarung."

Ihre Stimme klang so anders als sonst. So weich und zittrig und ich konnte nicht anders als die beiden Tränen von ihren Wangen wischen. Was war nur los mit mir. Hasste ich sie jetzt eigentlich oder nicht? Ich war zu verwirrt um darauf eine Antwort zu finden.

Als Jim zurückkam schlief Claire wieder. Er merkte mir meine Unsicherheit wohl an und sprach mich darauf an: „Brüderchen, was ist los mit dir? Ich bin ja selbst genauso durcheinander. Wir hatten vor dieser Woche Schiss, weil wir wussten, dass wir uns mit Claire wieder zanken würden, aber mit der Situation, wie sie sich uns jetzt bietet haben wir klarer Weise nicht gerechnet. Aber vielleicht hilft uns das ja wirklich unsere Beziehung zu ihr zu überdenken. Ich bin heute Nacht lange wach gelegen, hab ihrem Atem gelauscht und mich dabei erwischt, dass ich ihr lang über ihr Haar gestrichen hab. Ganz ohne nachzudenken. Und ich hab mich absolut nicht unwohl dabei gefühlt sie festzuhalten. Das hätte ich mir doch vor kurzem nicht vorstellen können. Mir sind dabei Magnete in den Sinn gekommen."

„Magnete?"

„Ja, lach nicht. Du weißt doch: gleichgepolte Magnete stoßen sich gegenseitig ab, aber drehst du einen um, so ziehen sie einander an. Als ich dich mit Claire in deinen Armen so daliegen sah hab ich mir gedacht, dass ihr euch auch optisch sogar ziemlich ähnlich seid. Das gleiche schwarze Haar, die schwarzen Augen. Irgendwas hat uns umgepolt. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass wir wieder in den alten Trott fallen und uns gegenseitig angreifen. Dazu hab ich überhaupt keine Lust mehr."

Ja, ich musste ihm recht geben. Plötzlich sah ich in unseren Streitigkeiten gar keinen Sinn mehr. Und warum hatten wir uns ständig gezankt? Das alles schien in so weite Ferne gerückt. Ich wollte nur zu gern mit Claire darüber sprechen, aber sie wachte den ganzen Tag und Abend nicht mehr auf. Wir hatten sie in beiderseitigem Einverständnis in die Mitte des Lagers gebettet und uns an ihre Seite gelegt und achteten darauf, dass sie nicht zu unruhig wurde. Einmal hatte ich sie in der Nacht wieder in den Arm genommen und mit Verwunderung aber auch Stolz bemerkt, dass sie sich dieses Mal viel schneller wieder beruhigte.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie wach und schien wirklich ausgeruht. Aber auch nervös und unschlüssig, wie sie sich uns gegenüber verhalten sollte. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen.

„Guten Morgen Madam. Frühstück gefällig?"

„Wäre fein, aber vorher sollte ich mich frisch machen." Sie getraute sich diesmal gar nicht allein aufzustehen. Ich reichte ihr meine Hand und zog sie hoch. „Soll ich dich tragen oder reicht es heute schon wenn ich dich stütze?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das kommt wohl auf einen Versuch drauf an." gab sie zur Antwort, war aber doch noch so schwach, dass ich sie wieder hochhob und zur Dusche trug.

Dieses Mal hatten wir uns Kaffee zubereitet und dieser schaffte es uns richtig munter zu bekommen. Claire versuchte auch ein wenig zu essen, hatte aber noch nicht allzu viel Appetit. Ihre Augen schweiften in der Höhle umher und blieben auf dem Holzstapel hängen. „Wo habt ihr jetzt das Holz her?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Von draußen" murmelte Jim zwischen zwei Bissen, „wir haben einen Durchgang geschaffen und werden heute versuchen den Weg ganz freizubekommen."

„Ich kann aber, fürchte ich noch immer nicht mitarbeiten." Sie kam mir heute so vorsichtig mit ihren Worten vor, wirkte zerbrechlich, wie ich sie nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.

„Dann werden wir das wohl allein erledigen müssen. Du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit auf die Höhle aufpassen.", grinste ich ihr zu. Ich war selbst sehr verlegen und hatte Angst den falschen Tonfall zu erwischen.

„Gilt der Waffenstillstand also noch?" hörte ich sie fragen.

Jim und ich sahen uns an: „Ich würde sagen: ja. Bis du wieder völlig auf dem Damm bist. So macht ein Streit ja auch keinen Spaß.", erwiderte Jim. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass es auch dabei bleiben würde.

An diesem Tag gelang es uns tatsächlich den Weg soweit freizubekommen, dass wir wieder aufrecht durchgehen konnten. Wieso war die Höhle eigentlich eingestürzt? War es eine Reaktion auf unseren Streit gewesen? Konnte Claire nichts bewirken da dieser Streit am Samstag noch nicht vorüber war? Und konnten wir jetzt den Weg räumen, weil auch unser Streit beiseite geräumt war?

Es herrschte eine eigenartige angespannte Stimmung zwischen uns. Wann auch immer ich in Claires Nähe kam suchte ich ihre Blicke, wollte mich vergewissern, dass der alte Streit nicht bereits wieder am Entflammen war. Aber sie schien nach wie vor sehr bedrückt, hielt meinem Blick kaum stand und senkte jedes Mal rasch wieder die Augen, und wirkte natürlich noch sehr müde und schlapp, das Fieber war zwar zurückgegangen aber noch immer vorhanden und immer wieder musste sie sich hinlegen und schlief auch stets rasch ein.

Als wir uns abends auch zu Bett begeben wollen, wusste ich nicht recht wo ich mich niederlegen sollte. Unsere Decken lagen noch an Claires Seite, aber ich hatte Hemmung mich einfach neben ihr niederzulassen. Aber meine Decke nehmen, und mich wieder zu meinem vorherigen Platz zurückziehen mochte ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber so sehr ich darauf wartete, dass mir Jim mal wieder die Entscheidung abnehmen würde – das geschah nicht. Jim wusste genauso wenig wie ich, was er tun sollte.

Claire hatte schon geschlafen, spürte wohl aber die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Sie richtete sich auf und sah uns noch immer am Tisch sitzen. Ihre Augen musterten uns und dann grinste sie ihrerseits: „Also wenn ihr lieber bei Tisch schläft... Aber das Lager hier bietet wohl Platz für uns alle. Und ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr euch wieder neben mich legt. Irgendwie fühl ich mich sicherer wenn ihr in meiner Nähe seid. – Oh Merlin, wie das klingt – ich spreche von euch beiden!" und sie verdrehte ihre Augen und ließ sich theatralisch zurückfallen.

Na mehr hatte sie nicht gebraucht. Jim und ich fuhren wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und stürmten zu ihr, ließen uns neben sie auf das Lager fallen. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen. Jetzt sind wir hier und bleiben es auch." Jim lachte verschmitzt. „Vielleicht beruhigt es dich ja, dass uns keiner aus der Schule sehen kann."

„Na Göttin-bewahre. Das wäre ja noch schöner", gluckste sie jetzt. „Möchte gar nicht daran denken, was das für ein Gerede gäbe."

Und unser aller Lachen, das die Höhle nun erfüllte wirkte so befreiend, wie ich es zuvor noch nicht erlebt hatte.

„Danke" war das erste, was Claire sagte, als wir uns wieder so halbwegs beruhigt hatten. Aber warum fiel es mir jetzt erst auf? Wir sprachen doch seit jeher in der Schule französisch, sogar wenn ich mit Jim allein war sprachen wir zu Schulzeiten fast automatisch so. Aber seltsam, hatten wir nicht heute den ganzen Tag bereits englisch gesprochen? Aber sicher doch. Aber wieso? Und seit wann?

Da tickte es in meinem Hinterkopf: ihr Schrei: Nein – bitte nicht! – dieser Schrei erfolgte auf Englisch, und wie selbstverständlich hatten wir seit jenem Augenblick unsere Muttersprache beibehalten. Aber Claire war doch Französin!? Eine Französin würde aber doch nicht in ihrem Albtraum auf Englisch schreien?

„Claire, wieso sprechen wir eigentlich englisch?" musste ich sie nun doch fragen.

„Weil ihr Engländer seid?" konterte sie.

„Okay, dann andersrum: wieso sprichst du englisch?" formulierte ich meine Frage genauer.

„Weil ich Engländerin bin?", entgegnete sie.

Ich setzte mich verblüfft auf und Jim tat es mir gleich. „Du bist Engländerin? Aber wieso bist du dann auf Beauxbatons?" fragte Jim verblüfft.

„Wieso seid ihr beide nicht auf Hogwarts?" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich will über meine Gründe nicht sprechen. Nur so viel: ich wollte jemanden nicht dort begegnen."

„Das dürfte dann so ein ähnlicher Grund sein wie bei uns." Jim hatte seinen Blick gesenkt. Seine Antwort stimmte ja zum Teil, war aber nur die halbe Wahrheit.

„Ich hab es nie vermutet, dass du nicht Französin wärst."

„Ich wusste es von euch doch auch nicht mit Sicherheit. Ihr sprecht die Sprache schließlich perfekt."

„Du auch. Wo kommst du her?"

Und der Rest des Abends verging mit vorsichtiger Fragestellung, Vorfühlen von Dingen, die wir voneinander nicht wussten. Erst als meine Frage nach ihrem Lieblingsessen unbeantwortet blieb, stellte ich fest, dass sie kurzerhand eingeschlafen war. Ich wünschte Jim noch eine Gute Nacht und schlief dann selbst ermattet ein. Irgendwann während der Nacht registrierte ich, dass sich jemand an meine Seite schmiegte und ich legte automatisch den Arm um sie. Aber sie war wohl dabei gar nicht wach geworden, hatte sich nur schutzsuchend an mich gekuschelt.

Die restlichen Tage unserer Strafe vergingen eigentlich viel zu rasch. Nachdem wir uns mit Claire versöhnt hatten, waren wir damit beschäftigt uns näher kennen zu lernen. Claires Fieber war nicht mehr hoch und so konnte sie auch bereits wieder für kurze Zeit die Höhle verlassen. Wir unternahmen kurze Streifzüge durch den Wald, mussten aber doch immer wieder bald zurückkehren, da sie noch nicht ganz fit war. Wir redeten und redeten, wir lachten miteinander und ich hatte vergessen, dass es je anders gewesen war.

Die Nacht auf Samstag war ich direkt trübsinnig. Da war es wieder das Gefühl, dass in der Schule wieder alles anders, so wie früher eben, sein würde. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, bis ich spürte, dass Claire meine Hand ergriff: „Glaubst du es wäre möglich, den Waffenstillstand in einen dauernden Frieden umzuwandeln?"

Ich hätte beinahe aufgejubelt: „Das ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Wir könnten es ja versuchen. Ich würde es bejahen."

„Dann abgemacht." Und ich hörte, wie sie sich leicht aufrichtete, sich zu mir herüber beugte und spürte für einen kurzen Moment ihre Lippen auf meiner Wange: „Friede"

Dann schmiegte sie sich wieder an mich und trotz meinem starken Herzpochen, konnte auch ich endlich einschlafen.

Am Samstag machten wir uns nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit M. Henry. Ich machte mir Sorgen, ob Claire schon wieder so gesund sein würde, um den Weg allein zu bewältigen. Ihren Rucksack hatten wir ihr sowieso, nicht ohne Protestbekundung ihrerseits, abgenommen, und bei jeder Steigung und jedem Hang, reichten wir ihr die Hand. Leider „wir" – zu gern hätte ich das allein übernommen, aber Jim beeilte sich immer wieder, mir zuvor zu kommen. Noch nie in unserem bisherigen Leben hatten wir auf einem Gebiet ernsthaft konkurriert, das war wohl das erst Mal, dass wir beide gegeneinander um die Gunst eines Mädels buhlten – so richtig bewusst wurde mir das allerdings erst viel später.

M. Henry war wohl schon sehr besorgt. Er hatte sicherlich schon einige Zeit auf uns gewartet. Umso erstaunter war er wohl, als er uns so friedlich gemeinsam auf ihn zukommen sah. Und auf während der Kutschenfahrt plapperten wir die ganze Zeit, so dass er gar nicht zu Wort kam.

Bei unserer Ankunft in der Schule wurden wir neugierig begafft. Die meisten erwarteten sich wohl neue Verletzungen an uns zu sehen, vor allem da wir Claire trotz ihres Widerstrebens auf die Krankenstation brachten. Die Heilerin sollte sie doch wohl besser noch einmal untersuchen um auszuschließen, dass sie nach wie vor krank wäre. Am nächsten Tag wurde sie aber wieder entlassen und es gab ein ziemliches Geraune, als man uns drei so friedlich plaudernd beisammenstehen sah. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis unsere Mitschüler unsere Wandlung akzeptiert hatten. Vielleicht waren einige auch enttäuscht darüber, waren wir früher doch immer für Abwechslung gut – jetzt mussten sie sich andere suchen, denen sie beim Kämpfen zuschauen konnten.

Unser Waffenstillstand war wirklich in eine Frieden übergegangen. Und dieser Frieden entwickelte sich ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig zu einer Freundschaft, eine Freundschaft, die in den letzten Jahren stets gewachsen ist und die ich nie mehr missen möchte.

Jules hatte Harry seine Geschichte erzählt. Nicht in allen Einzelheiten, vor allem nicht detailliert was seine Gedanken und vor allem Gefühle Claire gegenüber betraf, aber doch so, dass Harry sich wohl ein Bild von der damaligen Situation machen konnte.

Ein Hass, ein eisiger seit längerem bestehender Hass, der durch Vorsehung – Zufall – Schicksal – oder was immer es gewesen war – in Freundschaft übergegangen war.

Eine Freundschaft, die nach wie vor bestand.

Eine Freundschaft, die den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre sie nie etwas anderes gewesen.

Eine Freundschaft, die alles zu überdauern schien.

Für diesen Abend beendeten sie den Unterricht, es war durch Jules Erzählung auch schon ziemlich spät geworden. Als Harry schließlich in seinem Bett lag, sah er diese Höhle aus Jules Erinnerung so deutlich vor sich, als wäre er selbst dabei gewesen. Und in seinem Traum träumte er Jules Geschichte weiter.


	16. 16 hier und anderswo

**16. hier und anderswo**

Die zweite Schulwoche begann.

War es wirklich erst die zweite? Harry war diese Woche so erfüllt vorgekommen, dass er es kaum glauben konnte, dass er erst seit 8 Tagen wieder hier in Hogwarts war.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf zu Hagrids Hütte. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen hörte Harry Ron: „Bill? Was machst du denn hier Bill?" rufen, und sah diesen auf seinen Bruder zustürmen. Es war wirklich Bill Weasley. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit Moody und kam nun lachend auf seinen Bruder zu: „Hallo Brüderchen. Was werde ich hier wohl machen? Ich bin für drei Wochen zur Wache eingeteilt."

„Aber das habe ich gar nicht gewusst."

„Ich hab's auch erst gestern erfahren. Hi Harry, Hermine. Ist ein seltsames Gefühl wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Aber da draußen rumort es ziemlich, und es gehen die Gerüchte um, dass Hogwarts ein mögliches Angriffsziel sein könnte. Deshalb werden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hier nochmals verstärkt."

„Aber in den Zeitungen steht gar nichts darüber." Hermine hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr aufmerksam gelesen.

Jim widersprach ihr: „In den Englischen nicht, aber in den Ausländischen schon. Schau nicht so verwundert, ich habe es beibehalten auch französische und noch ein paar andere Blätter zu lesen, unter anderem auch Muggelzeitungen. Und wenn du beginnst Querverbindungen zu erstellen, bemerkst du schon, dass es anfängt gefährlich zu werden. In der Welt der Muggel geschehen für sie unbegreifliche Dinge, es häufen sich Naturkatastrophen, Flugzeugabstürze und dergleichen mehr. Aber nach wie vor wird das alles im Tagespropheten ziemlich totgeschwiegen. Als ob das Ignorieren etwas an den Fakten ändern würde."

„Das stimmt leider. Aber es lesen nun mal die wenigsten so viele Zeitschriften wie du." Bill hatte sich zu Jim gewandt, „Und daher sind auch noch viele nicht ausreichend informiert. Dumbledore bemüht sich noch immer sehr darum, die breite Öffentlichkeit auf dem Laufenden zu halten, aber das Ministerium hat grad noch zugegeben, dass Lord Voldemort wirklich wieder da ist, ansonsten hüllen sie sich in Schweigen."

„Seit wann nennst du ihn beim Namen?" Ron hatte seinem Bruder erstaunt zugehört.

„Seit ich gelernt habe, dass er in anderen Ländern bei weitem weniger Furcht erregt als hier bei uns. In unserer Panik gegenüber seinem Namen haben wir fast außer Acht gelassen, dass er beispielsweise in Frankreich gar nicht so Schrecken auslöst wie hier in England. Fleur spricht von ihm mit Namensnennung, also tu ich es eben auch."

„Dabei darfst du aber auch nicht vergessen, dass er nun mal hier zulande bei weitem mehr Unheil angerichtet hat als anderswo. Kaum eine Familie in Frankreich musste einen Verlust hin nehmen, schon gar nicht in dem Ausmaße wie hier. Sicher weiß man drüben auch Bescheid über die Vorgänge hier, aber die seit langem bestehende Rivalität zwischen den beiden Ländern verhindert, dass sich Frankreich zu sehr mit den Vorkommnissen auf unserer Insel beschäftigt. Aber ich fürchte, wenn er dieses Mal nicht gestoppt werden kann, dann werden sie auf dem Kontinent seine Gegenwart, seinen Machthunger genauso zu spüren bekommen. Und auch wenn es in Beauxbatons keine Einteilung in Häuser gegeben hat, könnte ich dir sehr genau sagen, wer von meinen Mitschülern die Slytherin zugeschriebenen Eigenschaften hätte und wer nicht. Und damit auch, wer sich als künftige Todesser entpuppen würde und wer eben nicht." Claire hatte bedächtig, wie zu sich selbst gesprochen.

Harry hatte bisher noch gar nicht daran gedacht, wie man mit der Existenz Lord Voldemorts in anderen Ländern umging. Aber das Böse fand wohl in jedem Land fruchtbaren Boden, wo sein Keim Früchte tragen konnte.

Claire wechselte das Thema. Sie schien die Betroffenheit, die ihre und Bills Worte ausgelöst hatten gespürt zu haben. „Du kannst Fleur übrigens ausrichten, dass ich ihrer Bitte gerne Folge leiste. Ich hab McGonagall gefragt und die Erlaubnis erhalten." Jetzt war ein ziemlich breites Grinsen über ihr Gesicht gehuscht. „Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens."

„Glückwunsch? Was für ein Glückwunsch denn? He, Bill, wovon spricht die Frau? Und wieso siehst du so verlegen auf den Boden?" Ron wurde immer aufgeregter.

„Ich – ähem – wir – also – Fleur bekommt ein Baby." Harry hatte Bill bisher noch nie stotternd erlebt.

„Ein ... Baby?" Ron sah seinen großen Bruder ziemlich fassungslos an. „Aber ihr seid doch gar nicht verheiratet!"

Jetzt musste sogar Harry laut losprusten. Soviel war selbst ihm klar, dass fürs Kinderkriegen der Ehestand nicht unbedingt Grundvoraussetzung war. Claire war doch wohl bestes Beispiel dafür.

„Und was sagt Ma' dazu?" Ron hatte sich wieder gefangen und dachte jetzt äußerst praktisch.

„Na begeistert war sie nicht, aber wir haben vor noch vor Weihnachten zu heiraten. Außerdem ist sie wohl die letzte, die sich über dergleichen Dinge aufregen müsste."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt wieder?"

„Och, vielleicht hast du ja noch nie nachgerechnet, aber ich selbst bin noch zu Mutters Schulzeit zur Welt gekommen und hab meine ersten Lebensmonate bereits in Hogwarts verbracht. Wusstest du das echt nicht?" Bill hatte wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen.

„Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest, Ron." Claire schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, dass ihre langen schwarzen Haare hin und her flogen, „So ungewöhnlich ist das doch nicht, dass Schülerinnen Kinder bekommen. Nur weil das in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts nicht der Fall war, heißt das ja nicht, dass es nie vorkommt. In Beauxbatons ist das sogar sehr häufig der Fall, dass der Unterricht von Babygeschrei begleitet wird." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn so lange? Ich wollte euch bereits suchen gehen." Sie waren endlich bei Hagrids Hütte angelangt. Dass dieser sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, war aber auch wirklich nicht verwunderlich, schließlich hatten sie durch ihr Getratsche den Weg im Schneckentempo zurückgelegt.


	17. 17 Du bist einzigartig

**17. Du bist einzigartig**

Hagrid musste sich diesen Vormittag wirklich sehr bemühen um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zu erlangen.

Vor allem Ron war ziemlich aus dem Häuschen: „Bill heiratet und ich erfahr mal wieder nichts.", murmelte er Harry zu. „Wieso bitte wusste Claire bereits Bescheid, dass Fleur schwanger ist? Was hat sie bloß damit zu schaffen?"

„Da gäbe es ein paar Möglichkeiten, aber die Wahrscheinlichste ist wohl, dass sie gebeten wurde als Fleurs Hebamme zu agieren." versuchte Jules eine Erklärung.

„Hebamme? Claire ist jetzt auch noch Hebamme? Aber um Merlins-Willen was kann die Frau denn nicht?" und Ron verdrehte die Augen und warf einen nicht übermäßig freundlichen Blick in Claires Richtung.

„Dafür kann sie genauso wenig, wie für die meisten anderen Eigenschaften. Diese Fähigkeit hat sie von Großmutter geerbt. Und in Verbindung mit der Heilkraft ihrer Hände ist sie eine sehr gute Hebamme."

Hagrid war auf sie aufmerksam geworden, so dass sie während des restlichen Unterrichts nicht mehr zum Sprechen kamen.

Aber auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss hielt Ron es nicht mehr aus und wandte sich an Claire: „Also: worum hat dich Fleur gebeten?"

„Entschuldige mein lieber Ron, aber das geht dich nichts an." Claires Antwort war nicht allzu zufriedenstellend.

„Erstens bin ich keineswegs dein lieber Ron und zweitens wird es wohl kein Geheimnis sein, oder?"

„Nein, aber du fängst schon genauso wie Hermine zu motzen an, egal was ich tue, es passt euch nicht. Und wie Jules schon gesagt hat ein für alle Mal: ich kann nichts für die Konstellation der Sterne zum Zeitpunkt meiner Zeugung, ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich auf Generationen zurück Fähigkeiten geerbt habe, die sonst nie an mich weitergegeben worden wären. Und dabei handelt es sich zum Teil um Fähigkeiten, bei denen ich froh wäre sie nicht zu besitzen. Mächte, die zu verwenden ich nie in Versuchung geraten möchte, ich hab mich 12 Jahre dagegen gewehrt überhaupt eine davon, außer jene, die von meiner Mutter ausging, zu akzeptieren, bloß hab ich damals beschlossen, dass nie wieder" und dabei fuhr sie sich reflexartig über die vernarbte Wange, „jemand solche Macht über mich besitzen wird, nie wieder werde ich zulassen, dass jemand mein Leben zerstört, und daher bin ich bereit diese Dinge anzunehmen und in eingeschränktem Maße zu verwenden.

Und Hebamme, ist eine der Möglichkeiten für die ich dankbar bin. Es gibt selten etwas schöneres und sinnvolleres, als einem Kind auf die Welt zu helfen, es willkommen zu heißen und in die Arme seiner Mutter zu legen. Und dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Lebensbeginn ein guter, ein glücklicher und vor allem ein sicherer ist."

Claire hatte sich in Rage gesprochen und war voll in die Defensive gegangen.

Ron war richtiggehend erschrocken bei ihrer Ausführung. Er hatte die Worte doch nicht böse gemeint, aber es stimmte eben, sie war nicht eine Schülerin wie alle anderen, er kannte sie jetzt erst seit wenigen Tagen und hatte schon Fähigkeiten an ihr festgestellt, die für einige Hexenleben gereichen könnten. Daran, dass sie damit eigentlich gar nicht glücklich war, hatte er bisher nicht gedacht.

Claire hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und war davon gerauscht. Ron hätte sich vielleicht erwartet, dass Jules ihr folgen würde, aber dem war nicht so.

„Willst du ihr nicht nachgehen?" fragte Ron deshalb kleinlaut Jules.

„Wieso?" gab der zurück, „Keine Angst, sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein, aber das ist ein heikles Thema, sie wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich glücklicher hätte sie dieses Erbe nicht abbekommen."

„Was ist damals mit ihr passiert?" fast lautlos war diese Frage über Hermines Lippen gehuscht. Sie hatte genauso wie Harry Claires Ausführungen gelauscht.

„Frag besser nicht. Ich garantiere dir, du willst es nicht wissen." Jim hatte sich an sie gewandt, aber ihr bei seinen Worten nicht in die Augen sondern auf den Boden gesehen, und Harry glaubte zu sehen, dass er schlucken musste, wie wenn sich ein Kloß in seinen Hals gehoben hätte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry über Claires Verletzung nachdachte. Sie trug diese Narbe, die keine normale war, sondern eindeutig von einem Fluch eines Magiers herrührte. Aber was war damals wirklich geschehen? Und wer hatte sie ihr zugefügt?

Beim Mittagstisch verhielt sich Claire ausgesprochen ruhig, aber als sie aufstehen wollte trat Ron zu ihr und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen: „Darf ich mich bei dir für meine unüberlegten Worte entschuldigen?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, dann aber huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht: „Ich kann dir sowieso nicht böse sein. Außerdem warst du ja geschockt durch die Mitteilung deines Bruders Bill." Und sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

„Genau ich war einfach noch so moralisch entrüstet. Einerseits Bill und andererseits Ma!" man merkte Ron an, dass er diese Tatsache immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Sei besser nicht zu sehr entrüstet, wer weiß was du noch anstellen wirst." Und damit entzog sie ihm ihre Hand wieder und forderte die anderen auf, „Myladies und Mylords, gefolgt ihr mir zum nächsten Unterricht?"

Ron hatte sich nicht von ihrer Seite wegbewegt: „Du kennst Fleur aus Beauxbatons?", es war wohl mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage, aber Ron wollte sich keinen Patzer mehr leisten. „Sicher, aber eigentlich nur flüchtig, wie man eben Mitschüler kennt, die 2 – 3 Jahre älter sind. Ich hab sie im Sommer zufällig in der Winkelgasse wiedergetroffen. Und sie hat erstaunt festgestellt, dass ich Engländerin bin – mir ist das in Beauxbatons gar nicht so bewusst geworden, dass diese Tatsache den meisten entgangen ist. Aber, dass ich eigentlich Hebamme bin hat sie schon zu Schulzeiten gewusst. Und auch wenn du vielleicht wieder darüber motzt: in der Branche hab ich gar keinen so schlechten Ruf."

„Darüber steht mir auch wohl kein Urteil zu.", knurrte Ron zurück. „Ich war wohl sowieso nur neidisch auf deine Fähigkeiten. Dass du mit ihnen selbst nicht gerade glücklich bist, konnte ich doch nicht wissen." Selten dass aus Rons Mund so aufrichtige Aussagen kamen.

Claire war stehen geblieben und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht: „Bist du so unzufrieden mit deinem Leben? Wieso? Du bist in einer wunderbaren Familie aufgewachsen. Hast Eltern, die dich lieben, Geschwister, auf die du zählen kannst – einzig Percy, der ein wenig aus der Art geschlagen ist, aber ansonsten möchte ich keinen aus deiner Sippe missen – und auch wenn ich jetzt so verallgemeinere, ihr seid alle, jeder für sich – einzigartig.

Du bist einzigartig!

Du brauchst dich hinter keinem zu verstecken. Du hast deine Stärken, bloß kennst du sie noch nicht alle. Das einzige, das dir im Moment wirklich noch fehlt ist etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein."

Ron hatte ihr sehr erstaunt zugehört. Einen Satz wie: „Du bist einzigartig!", bekam man auch nicht alle Tage zu hören. Harry war fast ein wenig beklommen zumut, er wusste doch selbst, dass Ron sich immer wieder mit seinen Brüdern verglich und zumeist der Meinung war, weniger wert als sie zu sein. Wäre es nicht seine Aufgabe als Rons bester Freund gewesen, ihm einmal zu sagen, dass er ihm wichtig war. Und als Harry hochsah und auf Hermines Blick traf, merkte er, dass sie sich genauso unwohl fühlte. Sie beide waren Rons beste Freunde und hatten doch selten den Versuch unternommen, Ron moralisch zu unterstützen. Sie nahmen sich beide vor, in Zukunft etwas mehr auf Ron zu achten.

Sie waren beim Klassenzimmer angekommen. Dieses Mal waren die Slytherins schon vor ihnen da. Harry bemerkte im Vorbeigehen, dass Michel sehr angespannt wirkte. Am Vormittag bei Hagrids Hütte, hatte er sich ganz zurückgezogen und es schien, dass er Claire auswich. Aber letzte Woche war sie neben ihm gesessen – würde sie das wiedertun?

Aber sie schien keineswegs darüber nachzudenken und nahm ganz selbstverständlich neben Michel Platz.

Lupin fesselte schnell ihre Aufmerksamkeit und die Doppelstunde verging wie im Fluge.

Jim und Hermine hatten danach wieder alte Runen.

Und Harry macht sich mit den anderen auf zum Wahrsageunterricht.

Michel war seine Nervosität anzusehen. Claire schien es bisher ignoriert zu haben, wandte sich nun aber an ihn: „Hast du Probleme?"

„Probleme vielleicht nicht, aber ein paar Fragen."

„Dann stell sie doch, bevor du noch platzt!"

Harry hatte seine Schritte verlangsamt und seine Ohren gespitzt, das Gespräch könnte interessant werden.

Michel druckste herum: „Du und Jules, geht ihr miteinander?"

„Falsche Frage!" kam die rasche Antwort.

Michel blieb der Mund offen stehen: „Was heißt hier falsche Frage? Du bist ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit um den Hals gefallen, also liegt der Schluss doch wohl nahe."

„Wieso fragst du dann noch, wenn es doch so offensichtlich ist?" zischte sie jetzt verärgert zurück. „Aber falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest: nicht einmal Prof. McGonagall hat etwas dagegen, wenn ich meinen Cousin umarme!"

Und sie beschleunigte ihren Gang.

„Deinen ...deinen ...Cousin...?" Michel runzelte kurz die Stirn und brauchte wohl eine Sekunde um zu verstehen, was er soeben gehört hatte, dann heftete er sich aber schleunigst an ihre Fersen um sie, als er wieder gleichauf war zu fragen: „Kannst du kurz stehen bleiben?"

Sie stoppte, fragte aber nach wie vor ärgerlich: „Wieso?"

„Deshalb" und da Harry keine wörtliche Begründung zu hören bekam, drehte er sich um und was er sah veranlasste ihn zu einem Grinsen:

Michel hatte Claire mit einer Hand an sich herangezogen und sie geküsst, und es machte nicht den Anschein, dass sie vorhätte sich dagegen zu wehren. Vielmehr schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn und schlang ihrerseits ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Was geht hier vor?" Harry hatte so fasziniert auf die beiden gesehen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Snape um die Ecke gebogen war. „Sie beide sollten wohl wissen, dass gemäß Schulordnung Küssen unter Schülern verboten ist! 30 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen!" Es war Snape anzumerken, dass er diesen hohen Punkteabzug von einem Schüler seines Hauses nur ungern veranlasste, aber er konnte nicht anders – na ja, das hieß 30 Punkte minus für Gryffindor, aber auch für Slytherin – war nicht schön aber immerhin traf es die beiden konkurrierenden Häuser in gleichem Ausmaß.

Claire und Michel hatten sich bei Snapes Erscheinen losgelassen, aber im Gegensatz zu Michel, der etwas betreten zu Boden sah, es war auch nicht so toll von dem eigenen Hauslehrer beim Schmusen erwischt zu werden, funkelte Claire Snape belustigt an und Harry hoffte inständig, dass dieser ihr leise gemurmeltes „neidisch?" nicht gehört habe mochte.


	18. 18 Ist Küssen ansteckend?

**18. Ist Küssen ansteckend?**

Aber Snape war auch bereits wieder davon gerauscht und zu Harrys Erstaunen prustete Michel nun los: „Tu das nie wieder!"

„Wie bitte?" Claire sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Mach das nie wieder. Ich hab schon nicht mehr gewusst, was ich tun soll um nicht laut loszubrüllen. Das hätte mir dann aber wohl zusätzlich eine saftige Strafarbeit eingebracht, und darauf bin ich nicht übermäßig scharf." Und er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Richtung in die Snape verschwunden war, und legte dann seinen Arm um Claires Schultern: „Wir sollten wohl besser weitergehen. Die Stunde fängt gleich an." Dabei beugte er sich noch mal zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. Was er ihr dabei ins Ohr flüsterte hörte Harry leider nicht.

Aber Michel hatte recht: es war höchste Zeit. Sie sollten schon in der Klasse sein. Firenze war zwar kein besonders strenger Lehrer, aber an gewisse Regeln musste man sich auch bei ihm halten. Dafür verging der Unterricht bei ihm wie im Fluge.

Später in der großen Halle standen bereits einige Schüler und besahen die Punktegläser. Einige Slytherins und Gryffindors waren in ziemlichem Aufruhr, und natürlich sprach es sich rasch herum wer und wieso die Punkte verloren hatte. Michel und Claire mussten einige besonders zornige Blicke über sich ergehen lassen. Hermine war außer sich bis Jim sie beiseite zog und ihr zuraunte: „Und wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, wenn man uns beide erwischt hätte? Das wären dann womöglich 60 Punkte nur von unserem Haus gewesen. So ist es wenigstens gerecht verteilt." Daraufhin war Hermine sehr kleinlaut und gab keinen bösen Kommentar mehr ab.

Harry waren diese Punkte in diesem Jahr nicht so wichtig. Wenn er bedachte, was in der Welt draußen los war, dann kam es ihm doch ziemlich nebensächlich vor, wie viele Punkte welches Haus ergattern konnte. Der Hut hatte doch auch im vergangenen Jahr bereits gesagt, sie sollten alle viel mehr zusammenhalten. So gesehen war diese Fraternisierung wie sie Claire derzeit mit einem Jungen aus dem verfeindeten Hause Slytherin durchführte, doch genau der richtige Weg. Snape würde das aber mit Sicherheit nicht so sehen.

Sie waren gerade im Begriff zum Abendessen zu gehen, als Prof McGonagall ihren Weg kreuzte. Aber wenn Harry sich erwartet hätte, dass sie die beiden Verursacher des Aufruhrs zur Rede stellen würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie tat als hätte sie sie nicht gesehen, aber Harry glaubte doch den Anflug eines Lächelns, ja eher noch Grinsens zu bemerken, als sie vorüberging. In der Tür trafen sie auf Remus Lupin, der Claire zu zischte: „Ich weiß ja, dass du für alles deine eigene Auslegungsart hast, aber sei doch bitte ein klein wenig zurückhaltender dabei." Und auch er setzte seinen Weg grinsend fort.

„Was ist bloß mit denen los? Snape hat laut Schulordnung korrekt gehandelt, und die beiden scheint die Tatsache, dass ihr geknutscht habt, keineswegs zu stören.", Ron verstand die Welt scheinbar nicht mehr.

Claire verabschiedete sich von Michel, der nun zu seinem Tisch ging, wo ihm einige giftige Blicke entgegengeworfen wurden.

„Das liegt wohl auch zum Teil daran, dass Minerva und Remus in Bezug auf meine Person etwas toleranter sind, als vielleicht sonst." Claire sah dabei fast schuldbewusst zu Boden, „Und wie Bill heute ja bereits gesagt hat, da draußen brodelt es. Es gehen Dinge vor, die Angst machen und einem in nächster Zeit wohl nichts zu lachen bieten werden. Und sowohl Minerva als auch Remus haben noch eine ganz gute Erinnerung an ihre eigene Schulzeit. Und glaub mir, ein jeder von ihnen hat genau diesen Punkt der Schulordnung damals auch einmal gebrochen." Sie nahmen Platz und bei den Gryffindors verstummten schön langsam die quengelnden Stimmen gegenüber Claire.

Dagegen wurde es am Tisch der Slytherins immer lauter. Draco Malfoy war derjenige der am lautesten auf Michel einredete: „Es ist ja schon schlimm genug sich dabei erwischen zu lassen. Aber noch dazu eine Gryffindor! Hast du denn überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl? Sie hat doch selbst zugegeben, dass ihre Mutter ein Schlammblut ist!"

Michel war aufgesprungen und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er Draco eine entsprechende wütende Antwort geben würde, aber da stand auf einmal Severus Snape hinter ihm: „Setz dich bitte wieder. Draco, du kannst dir deine Ausführungen gerne sparen! Michel hat für sein Verhalten Punkte verloren, alles andere steht nicht zur Debatte!"

„Aber Sir! Diese Punkte gehen uns doch alle an. Und das wegen einer nicht einmal reinblütigen Hexe!"

Snapes Stimme war noch härter als er entgegnete: „Ich habe dich gewarnt Draco. Noch ein Wort und du sitzt eine Strafarbeit bei mir ab." Und seine Augen blickten seinen Schützling so kalt und drohend an, dass dieser nichts mehr erwiderte. Daraufhin entfernte sich Snape in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Draco blickte ihm überaus verwundert nach.

Harry hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Snape sich gegen Draco gestellt hätte. Und den Ausdruck Schlammblut, hatte er selbst früher verwendet. Das hatte Harry ja bei seinem Ausflug in Snapes Erinnerungen im vergangenen Jahr zu hören bekommen. Und dann erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich daran, dass auch wenn Severus Snape nicht wusste, dass Claire seine Tochter war, er doch wusste, dass Draco von ihrer Mutter Miranda sprach, und diese hatte ihm wohl wirklich vor Jahren etwas bedeutet. Zumindest so viel, dass er es nicht zulassen konnte, dass einer seiner Schüler abfällig über sie sprach. Harry war erstaunt. Würde er an seinem verhassten Lehrer noch andere Züge kennen lernen?

Als er aufsah, bemerkte er wie sich Jim, Jules und Claire mal wieder verschwörerische Blicke zuwarfen. Und Claire lächelte auf eine Art, die zu sagen schien: es freut mich, dass du weißt um wen es sich handelt. Danke, dass du nicht abfällig über meine Mutter gesprochen hast.

Nach dem Essen kam Luna zu ihrem Tisch herüber und nahm neben Ginny Platz und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihr. Bevor sie wieder aufstand wandte sie sich noch an Claire: „Seit wann bist du so unvorsichtig? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du bloß wegen Küssens Punkteabzug bekommst."

„Na ja, ich war zu überrascht davon. Deshalb hatte ich nicht achtgegeben." Sie lachte verschmitzt. In Zukunft werde ich besser aufpassen. Ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass z.B. dein Haus plötzlich von unseren Minuspunkten profitiert."

„Ach, das wäre schon okay. Da hätten wir nichts dagegen einzuwenden." Luna stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen, da erhob sich Harry rasch und sagte: „Warte, ich komme auch schon." Er war selbst überrascht, dass er das tat. Aber er hatte im Moment das Bedürfnis in Lunas Nähe zu sein und es war ihm egal, was die anderen darüber dachten.

Er spürte direkt die erstaunten Blicke von Ron und Hermine, aber sie würden sich mit ihren Fragen gedulden müssen.

„Wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien, Luna?" fragte er sie um irgendwas zu sagen.

„Oh danke, ganz passabel. Ich habe ein paar Reisen mit meinem Vater unternommen und war auch zwei Wochen bei meiner Tante Mae, und natürlich auf Claires Geburtstagsfest." Sie grinste. „Das ist immer wieder ein Erlebnis. Bloß schade, dass ich nicht französisch kann. Aber Claire hat es den anderen sowieso eingetrichtert, dass sie, wenn sie sich in England befinden auch englisch reden müssen. Also war auch das kein Problem."

„Du kennst sie schon länger?"

„Ich hab sie kurz nach dem Tod meiner Mutter kennen gelernt. Mir ist es damals nicht allzu gut gegangen. Und meine Tante kennt ihre Mutter und so haben wir uns eben getroffen. Und seither sehen wir uns regelmäßig oder schreiben uns ."

Sie waren bei den Treppen, wo sich ihre Wege trennten angekommen. Aber Harry wollte nicht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. „Hast du Lust noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen?" nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Ja gern." Luna sah ihn erstaunt aber auch überaus erfreut an.

So lenkten sie ihre Schritte in Richtung des großen Portals und ins Freie hinaus. Seite an Seite gingen sie und Harry fiel es plötzlich gar nicht mehr schwer sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie sprachen über die Ferien, über Quidditch, über Firenzes Unterricht und irgendwann hatte Harry Lunas Hand ergriffen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wieso machte er das eigentlich? War das der Einfluss, der Paare um ihn herum, die sich ohne zu verstecken an den Händen nahmen und in aller Öffentlichkeit ohne Scheu küssten?

Harry wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, dass es genau das war was er im Moment tun wollte. In den letzten Tagen hatten seine Blicke immer wieder Luna gesucht. Er war froh, wenn er sie sehen konnte und nervös wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Und dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch: es fühlte sich an als ob Hunderte Schmetterlinge dort herumschwirren würden.

Luna hatte ihm ihre Hand nicht entzogen. Sie waren stehen geblieben und er spürte Lunas Nervosität.

„Wieso tust du das Harry?" Luna sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen.

„Weil ich dir zeigen will, dass ich in deiner Nähe sein will." Harrys Augen suchten die ihren. Sie, die sich sonst so überaus schrullig gegeben hatte, war nun nicht mehr so verrückt gekleidet und in Harrys Augen war sie richtig hübsch. Er strich mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über ihre Wange: „Ich mag dich. Ich ..."

Aber jetzt lächelte sie ihn an und legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen: „Pscht. Das reicht wohl fürs erste." Und sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und berührte ganz zart mit ihren Lippen die seinen.

Doch als sie sich wieder zurückziehen wollte hatte er sie bereits umarmt und zog sie wieder näher an sich. „Nicht so schnell meine Liebe. Bleib doch noch ein wenig." Und er lächelte sie an und küsste sie nun seinerseits zögerlich zwar, aber doch. Und was er tat begann ihm zu gefallen und er wollte damit gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Aber in der Ferne vernahmen sie die Stimmen von Hagrid und McGonagall und sie ließen einander rasch los, schließlich wollten sie beide nicht auch noch erwischt werden. „Ich sollte jetzt zurück." flüsterte ihm Luna zu.

„In Ordnung. Das ist wohl das Klügste." stimmte ihr Harry zu, war aber nach wie vor der Meinung, dass er nicht wirklich zurückwollte. Viel lieber wäre er noch länger mit Luna beisammen gewesen. Nicht nur um sie zu küssen. Auch um mit ihr zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe und hoffte, dass sie das ebenso empfand.


	19. 19 Liebe und ihre Zweifel

**19. Liebe und ihre Zweifel**

Zurück in der Eingangshalle fanden sie nur noch Michel und Claire vor. Sie schien heftig auf ihn einzureden, was er aber nur mit einem Grinsen abtat, sich zuletzt, nachdem er sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatte zu ihr vorbeugte um sie auf die Wange zu küssen, um dann in die Räume der Slytherins zurückzukehren. Luna verabschiedete sich ihrerseits von Harry und so machten sich die beiden Gryffindors gemeinsam auf den Weg hoch zu ihren Räumen.

„Na, es sah so aus, als hätte dir Michel dieses Mal nicht allzu andächtig gelauscht." Harry äußerte nur seinen Eindruck von vorhin.

„Hat das so ausgesehen? Ich bin vorhin, als du vom Abendessen verschwandest auf etwas draufgekommen, und das wollte ich ihm mitteilen. Aber es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Na, mir soll's recht sein, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er das später erfährt und dann falsch auffasst. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er auch eine Tante hat die Peaceley ist."

„Du siehst mich mal wieder vollkommen unwissend. Könntest du mich vielleicht netterweise auch aufklären?"

Sie sah ihn leicht skeptisch von der Seite an, und gab ihm schließlich zur Antwort: „Eigentlich hast du recht. Das betrifft dich genauso. Könnte aber sein, dass meine Erklärung etwas länger ausfällt."

„Keine Angst, das hab ich mittlerweile auch schon begriffen, dass du dich nicht immer kurz fassen kannst."

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen empörten Schlag von Claire ein. Harry rieb sich den Oberarm, auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, hatte sie doch einige Kraft und auch wenn sie nur im Scherz zugelangt hatte war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob sich die Stelle an seinem Oberarm nicht doch blau verfärben würde. „Also?"

Claire war stehen geblieben, setzte sich jetzt einfach auf die Treppe und fing an:

„Ich hab es wie gesagt vorher gar nicht bedacht, aber als du Luna hinterher gestürmt bist und sich alle am Tisch gewundert haben, ist es mir eingefallen. Deine und Michels Reaktion heute Nachmittag, und zusätzlich das Missbefinden von Jules: also das Ganze hat damit zu tun, dass ihr es eben mit Peaceleys zu tun habt."

Harry war es gewohnt, dass er von Jim, Jules und Claire ständig Dinge erfuhr, die er zuvor noch nie gehört hatte, aber bis jetzt war er ziemlich ratlos, worauf sie eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Also zur Erklärung: du hast Bills Aussage bezüglich der Probleme im Land gehört. Es passieren Dinge, die auf Aktionen von Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern schließen lassen. Die Hexen und Zauberer bekommen es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie werden vorsichtig und misstrauisch gegenüber den anderen. Und Jules hat dir gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass Luna und ich Peaceleys sind, oder? Also: in dieser Eigenschaft können wir diese immer stärker werdende Angst, das Missbefinden der Menschen spüren, und im Normalfall können wir ganz bewusst unsere Stimmen als Peacemaker einsetzen, wenn wir anderen helfen wollen, sie beruhigen, sie in innere Harmonie versetzen. Wenn nun aber diese negative Stimmung überhandnimmt, dann passiert es uns auch manchmal, dass wir diese Fähigkeit auch unbewusst einsetzen. Das kann auf unsere Mitmenschen durchaus positive Wirkung haben, aber, und das ist der springende Punkt, wenn wir mit Jungs zusammenkommen, die sich ein bisschen in uns verliebt haben, dann nimmt es diesen die Scheu und sie werden bei weitem schneller aktiv, als sie es wohl sonst getan hätten."

Harrys Gesicht hatte einen sehr skeptischen Ausdruck.

„Okay ich versuch's anders: dass Michel sich für mich interessiert, habe ich natürlich schon bemerkt, aber dass er mich heute Nachmittag einfach so ohne Vorwarnung geküsst hat, hat mich doch selbst auch überrascht. Das heißt: er hätte genau das sowieso irgendwann demnächst getan, aber durch diese unbewusste Aussendung der Harmoniesignale hat er einfach schon heute gehandelt. Das ist jetzt keineswegs mit einem Liebeszauber oder Liebestrank vergleichbar. Er wurde nicht manipuliert etwas zu tun, er hat nur das, was er tun wollte früher, und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken gemacht. Ansonsten hätte er ja die Reaktionen der anderen seines Hauses sicher zuerst abgewogen: ein Slytherin, der sich mit einer Gryffindor einlässt, das ist noch nie gern gesehen worden."

Sie holte kurz Atem und setzte dann fort: „Und in deinem Fall dürfte es wohl ähnlich gewesen sein. Du hast auf die Nähe Lunas reagiert. Ich hab zwar dein Interesse an ihr auch schon bemerkt gehabt, aber so sicher warst du dir zuvor doch wohl selbst gar nicht, oder? Du konntest fast nicht anders, als ihr nachgehen. Und hast in dem Moment wohl auch nicht an die Reaktionen der anderen gedacht."

„Da hast du recht. In dem Moment war es mir vollkommen egal, was die anderen darüber denken könnten. Und das ist mir im Normalfall doch eigentlich schon sehr wichtig. Ich musste ihr einfach nach. Ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Plötzlich war ich mir bewusst darüber, dass ich mit Luna zusammen sein wollte, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Claire lächelte verschmitzt. „Du hast aber hoffentlich verstanden, dass sie dich nicht verhext hat! Sie hat es selbst wahrscheinlich genauso wenig bemerkt wie ich. Sie ist zwar eine weitaus bessere Peaceley als ich, aber um dieses Unbewusste gänzlich auszuschalten doch noch zu jung. Bei mir ist es sowieso weniger verwunderlich: ich bin eigentlich genaugenommen für diese Profession gänzlich ungeeignet, dafür lass ich mich zu sehr von negativen Gefühlen und Stimmungen beeinflussen. Luna ist hierin beinah schon perfekt. Sie hat das selbstsichere Auftreten und die leichte Abgehobenheit, die man braucht um als Peaceley wirklich helfen zu können – sich voll und ganz in andere hineinversetzen. Das fehlt mir und das werde ich wohl auch nie erlangen. ... ich hoffe, du fühlst dich jetzt nicht manipuliert?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, so wie du das erklärt hast, ist wohl nur das geschehen was geschehen musste."

Sie standen auf und gingen weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors: „Aber wieso hast du eigentlich Jules auch erwähnt?" fragte Harry noch.

„Oh, na ja, ...das Problem ist, wenn sich ein Junge in eine Peaceley verliebt hat, und die will eigentlich nichts von ihm – zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht – oder sie weiß es halt noch nicht – oder traut sich vielleicht auch nicht – dann wird es für ihn noch viel problematischer. Liebeskummer kann nun mal höllisch weh tun!"

„Und in wen ist er jetzt verliebt?"

„Das, mein Lieber, musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass er es dir zur Zeit erzählen wird."

Harry glaubte sich an etwas zu erinnern. Aber er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht wirklich fassen, er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort eigentlich schon wüsste."

Diese Nacht schlief Harry sehr unruhig. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen waren, hatte Harry einige verwunderte Blicke an seinen Freunden und Mitschülern bemerkt. Aber direkt darauf angesprochen hatte ihn eigentlich nur Ron: „Also du hast mich heute doch wirklich sehr überrascht. Hast bisher kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, dass du in Luna verknallt bist. Hättest ruhig mal was sagen können." Und er sah dabei auch ziemlich verstimmt aus. „Ich hab's doch selbst nicht wirklich gewusst." Und Harry versuchte Ron das zu erzählen, was er zuvor von Claire gehört hatte und erreichte damit, dass Ron wieder versöhnt anmerkte: „Aber wehe, du vernachlässigst jetzt das Quidditchtraining." Aber das hatte Harry doch auch gar nicht vor.

Spätabends in seinem Bett konnte Harry lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Gedanken an die Vorgänge außerhalb Hogwarts, aber vor allem landeten sie immer wieder bei Luna. Wie hatte das eigentlich passieren können. Und warum hatte er es zuerst nicht bemerkt? Seit dem vergangenen Schuljahr wusste er, dass Luna eine loyale Freundin war, auf die man sich verlassen konnte. Und eine verständnisvolle noch dazu, hatte er doch als er in seiner Trauer über Sirius Tod mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine nicht sprechen konnte, in ihrer Gegenwart erstmals das Bedürfnis verspürt sich all seinen Kummer von der Seele zu reden. Er hatte Vertrauen zu ihr. Er hatte sich sicher gefühlt – verstanden gefühlt.

War das eine Voraussetzung für Liebe?

Als er für Cho geschwärmt hatte, was war es damals gewesen?

Ihr unzweifelhaft tadelloses Aussehen? Die Tatsache, dass sie, obwohl ein Schuljahr über ihm sich für ihn interessierte?

Mit ihr zusammenzusein hatte ihm respektierlichte Blicke der Mitschüler eingebracht, sie besagten: Alle Achtung! Respekt! da ist dir ja ein guter Fang gelungen!

Aber hatte er sie wirklich geliebt? Oder war es bloß eine Verliebtheit, vor allem um ihres Aussehens Willen?

Bei Luna konnte ihm wohl niemand vorwerfen, dass er sich mit ihrem Aussehen brüsten wollte. Nicht dass sie wirklich hässlich gewesen wäre, aber auf den ersten Blick doch etwas verrückt und abgehoben. Aber wie hatte Claire doch gesagt? :

Sie hat das selbstsichere Auftreten und die leichte Abgehobenheit, die man braucht um als Peaceley wirklich helfen zu können – sich voll und ganz in andere hineinversetzen.

War das nicht etwas weitaus wichtigeres als Aussehen? Und machte sie zudem ungeheuer liebenswert. Liebenswert – was war das eigentlich für ein Wort? Liebens – wert – das hieß doch: du bist es wert geliebt zu werden! Sollte das nicht eigentlich für jeden gelten: liebenswert zu sein.

Nein, wohl kaum. Harry musste sich nicht allzu sehr anstrengen und es fielen ihm sofort ein paar Namen ein, denen er nie und nimmer diese Bezeichnung geben würde.

Er verfiel in einen höchst unruhigen Schlaf.

Im Traum befand er sich auf einem Schulball, mit Luna an seiner Seite und sie hatte sich so unvorteilhaft wie nur irgend möglich herausgeputzt: ein giftgrüner Umhang, der nicht einmal ihre Knie bedeckte, eine Kette aus sich noch bewegenden Regenwürmern, ungewaschenes fettiges ebenfalls grünschillerndes Haar und ringsum raunten alle „Was für ein schönes Paar", „Seht nur wie gut sie zusammenpassen!" und da trat Harry vor einen Spiegel und er hatte das gleiche Gewand wie sie und ...

In dem Moment fuhr er erschrocken und schweißgebadet hoch. Hatte er sich selbst was vorgemacht? War ihm das Äußere eines Menschen doch wichtiger als er es zugeben würde?

Er versuchte in sein Inneres zu lauschen: wie sehr mochte er Luna nun wirklich?

Genug, um sie so anzunehmen, wie sie war?

Oder würde er trachten sie nach seinen Vorstellungen zu ändern?

Aber sollte er sich nicht auch fragen: wie sehr mochte sie ihn?

Was wäre, wenn sie beginnen würde, an ihm herumzumäkeln, seine Kleidung, seine Haare, seine Art sich zu geben ständig kritisieren würde?

Eigentlich konnte er sich so ein Verhalten bei Luna nicht vorstellen.

Sie ging wohl nicht nach Äußerlichkeiten.

Wieder fiel er in unruhigen Schlaf.

_Im Traum stand er Draco Malfoy gegenüber, der ihm voll ins Gesicht lachte. „Oh unser Schulchampion von einst – was für ein Abstieg – jetzt gibt er sich gar mit dem hässlichsten Mädchen der ganzen Schule ab."_

_Und es war Cho, die neben Draco stand und in sein Lachen einfiel._

_Und Luna stand neben Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück, da er nichts sagte und noch einen und noch einen und er wandte sich zu ihr um und da war sie schon ganz weit entfernt und er lief zu ihr, immer schneller lief er, doch der Gang wurde immer länger, und so schnell er auch lief, er kam ihr nicht näher, der Abstand wurde im Gegenteil immer größer bis er sie gar nicht mehr sah und erschöpft zusammenbrach._

_Da trat Snape zu ihm hin, sah ihn von oben herab mitleidig an und sprach: „Willkommen im Club! Wieder ein Mitglied mehr. Wieder einer, der erst viel zu spät bemerkt, was er verloren hat. Verloren was er nie besessen hat." Und sein Gesicht spiegelte eine Traurigkeit wieder, eine Traurigkeit, die Harry noch nie im Gesicht seines doch so verhassten Lehrers bemerkt hatte_, und erst dadurch wurde ihm klar, dass es sich nur um einen Traum handeln konnte und er erwachte erneut.

Noch einmal schlief er ein und als ihn Ron am nächsten Morgen unsanft wachrüttelte war er froh nichts mehr geträumt zu haben.

**3. Sichtwechsel**

Da bin ich mal wieder in diesem wunderschönen leer stehenden Klassenzimmer gelandet. Wird wohl schön langsam zur Gewohnheit. Na ja, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum ist es ja zur Zeit wirklich nicht auszuhalten. Es hat doch schon gereicht, dass Draco während des Abendessens über mich hergezogen ist, aber jetzt haben sie auch noch beschlossen mich zu schneiden.

Na mir soll's recht sein. Ich komm auch ohne die Meute klar. Und der junge Malfoy kann mir sowieso gestohlen bleiben. Blöd nur, dass sich Blaise dieses Mal auch auf Dracos Seite stellt. Was glauben die eigentlich? Sind sie wirklich der Meinung etwas besseres zu sein, nur weil sie reinblütig sind? Das bin ich auch, aber das ist doch nicht mein Verdienst. Das ist mir doch so was von egal.

Mich hat nur verwundert, dass sogar unser Hauslehrer nicht wollte, dass Draco weiterschimpft. Eigentlich seltsam und sehr untypisch für Snape, dass er sich mal gegen Draco wendet.

Und das alles nur, weil ich sie geküsst habe. Was musste aber auch gerade im unpassendsten Moment ein Lehrer, noch dazu Snape auftauchen?

Da schlägt mein Herz seit Tagen im Dauerlauf, wenn ich nur an sie denke, da werden meine Knie zu Matsch, wenn ich sie nur von weitem sehe, und in meinem Bauch fliegen Tausende Schmetterlinge wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist. Oh Mann, wo soll das denn noch hinführen? Ich hab mich mit Pauken und Trompeten in sie verknallt und kann kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Sie ist mir bereits am ersten Abend bei der Auswahl aufgefallen: als sie hinter den Erstklässlern stand, so betont cool, lässig, als ginge sie die ganze Chose nichts an. Zuerst hatte ich ja den Verdacht, dass sie alle drei Geschwister wären mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und ihrer dunklen von der Sonne gefärbten Haut, aber als sie aufgerufen wurden: Claire Aquila und die Jungs mit Namen Nero, war es klar, dass das ein Irrtum war.

Ich war enttäuscht, als sie Gryffindor zugewiesen wurde, hatte ich doch insgeheim gehofft, sie würde in mein Haus kommen. Ach wie sehr wünsche ich mir das auch jetzt, ich hätte sie so gerne hier bei mir.

In unserer ersten gemeinsamen Stunde bei Hagrid ist sie mir sogar eher negativ aufgefallen: so ein vorlautes Mundwerk aber auch und die Zwillinge ihr gleich. In Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste, hat sie sich, nachdem sie zu spät gekommen ist, einfach zu mir gesetzt. Ihre Nähe hat mich doch etwas nervös gemacht. Sie hat gar nicht den Anschein erweckt, als würde sie dem Unterricht folgen, vielmehr hat sie unter der Bank einen Brief geschrieben, wobei ich leider nicht sehen konnte an wen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Lupin es nicht bemerkt hat, er wollte es wohl eher nicht bemerken.

Aber nach der Stunde sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen und ich war erfreut, dass sie, so wie ich Wahrsagen bei Firenze hatte und wir gemeinsam hingehen konnten.

Und dann kam die Tränkestunde: wie sehr hatte ich mich darauf gefreut, sie dort wiederzusehen, und dabei stand sie mit diesem Kretin zusammen und hat mich nicht mal bemerkt. Sie schien so nervös, so abwesend ja beinah ängstlich, und er hatte auch noch ihre Hand ergriffen. Ich war so enttäuscht, dass ich am liebsten losgebrüllt hätte. Andererseits hatte ich natürlich kein Recht dazu. Und dann abends, da hat sie ihn einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit umarmt. Diese Nacht hatte ich Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen, und bin zweimal nach einem Albtraum aufgewacht.

Und heute? Vormittags hab ich versucht sie zu übersehen, aber das ist mir nicht geglückt. Immer wieder musste ich zu ihr sehen, doch hab ich es geschafft nicht auf sie zuzugehen. Und dann in DADA. Sie hat sich ganz selbstverständlich wieder zu mit gesetzt. Und es ging ein Zauber von ihr aus, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe. Ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass die Stunde nie zu Ende gehen sollte, ich wollte sie in meiner Nähe wissen, und hatte doch gleichzeitig wieder Angst, dass sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder diesem Jules um den Hals fallen würde. Allein der Gedanke tat entsetzlich weh.

Und dann fragt sie mich nach der Stunde ganz unschuldig ob ich Probleme hätte. Ich wäre fast geplatzt vor Zorn. Ich wollte ja gar nicht, aber die Antwort ist mir einfach so heraus gerutscht: Du und Jules geht ihr miteinander?

Ich hab's zuerst gar nicht verstanden, wie ich sie das fragen konnte. Ich mein, ich bin zwar keineswegs schüchtern und allzu zurückhaltend, aber eigentlich erschien es mir ja sowieso klar, dass die Lage so wäre.

Und dann ihre Antwort - als ich registriert habe, sie meinte ihren Cousin dürfe sie umarmen, war ich so erleichtert, so unendlich glücklich, dass ich nicht anders konnte, nachdem sie ungeduldig aber doch stehen geblieben war: ich musste sie an mich ziehen, und dass ich sie küsste, war die einzige logische Konsequenz von allem Vorangegangenen. Und sie hat sich nicht gewehrt, im Gegenteil. Sie war zwar vielleicht überrascht, aber hat sich sofort noch enger an mich gedrückt und ihre Lippen, so süß wie Honig haben sich mit meinen getroffen, haben sich umspielt, ...und ihre Nähe, ihr ach so weiblicher Körper hat meinen Körper in höchsten Aufruhr versetzt, und wenn nicht Prof. Snape in genau dem Moment angerauscht gekommen wäre, wäre es wohl etwas peinlich für mich geworden.

Andererseits habe ich bei Claire auch nicht den Eindruck, dass sie eine derartige Reaktion verwirren könnte. Ich glaube nicht. Aber Snapes Auftauchen hat mich sehr schnell wieder abgekühlt und nur ihre freche Bemerkung „neidisch?" hätte mir den größten Ärger einbringen können, da ich drauf und dran war lauthals loszulachen.

In Firenzes Stunde, war sie an meiner Seite und obwohl ich wusste, dass dieser Punkteabzug noch Konsequenzen haben würde, war ich glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Und es ist mir egal, dass deine Abstammung nicht reinblütig ist.

Und es ist mir egal, dass der Zauber, der heute von dir ausging, wohl auch zum Teil daher rührt, dass du eine Peaceley bist. Du bist einfach wunderbar. Und ich wäre jetzt so gern bei dir. Wieso nur bist du in einem anderen Haus untergebracht?

„Was machst du hier?" erschrocken drehe ich mich um, um festzustellen, dass unser Hauslehrer Prof. Snape, die Klasse betreten hat. Auch das noch. Heute hab ich doch wirklich schon genug Punkte verloren. Aber es wird nicht so schlimm, er fängt von neuem an: „Hast du es in euren Räumen nicht ausgehalten? Verständlich, Draco und Co hatten heute ja wohl allen Grund sauer auf dich zu sein."

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber ich konnte einfach nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, und den Schlafraum teile ich auch mit Draco und Crabbe und Goyle, ich hätte es nicht mehr ertragen ihr blödes Gerede mit anzuhören."

„In dem Fall werde ich dir das auch nachsehen."

„Wieso haben sie Draco eigentlich heute zurückgehalten?" die Frage ist mir nur so herausgerutscht, erschrocken halte ich inne, das zu fragen habe ich wohl nicht das Recht.

Aber Snape sieht mich aufmerksam an und antwortet: „Ich hab diese Frau, Claires Mutter gekannt, und ja sie war muggelgebürtig, und wie fast alle Slytherins hab ich mich stets als was Besseres gefühlt und sie zuerst genauso abgelehnt. Aber ich wurde dazu verdonnert ihr in den letzten zwei Jahren Nachhilfe in Tränke zu geben, als Heeling-hands war das ein wichtiges Fach für sie, aber sie war leider vollkommen untalentiert darin. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie als Muggelstämmige diese heilenden Hände hatte, vor ihr war bloß ein einziger Fall in der Geschichte der Magie bekannt, hat mir doch imponiert. Und dann, es war in unserer sechsten Klasse hat sie meiner Schwester durch ihre Heilkraft das Leben gerettet. Das ist wohl mit der Grund, wieso ich es nicht zulassen will, dass jemand wie Draco Malfoy unbekannterweise über sie spottet."

Ich hatte seinen Worten aufmerksam gelauscht. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass unser Hauslehrer so mit mir gesprochen hat. Sicher, er war zu uns, den Schülern seines Hauses immer bei weitem zugänglicher als zu allen anderen, aber so ein Gespräch hatte es soviel ich weiß, noch nicht gegeben. Ich bin etwas verwirrt, will aber nichts sagen.

„Du scheinst dich nicht besonders wohl bei meinen Worten zu fühlen" ein winziges Lächeln huscht jetzt sogar über sein Gesicht: „Dann werde ich dich beruhigen und dir gleich noch den guten Rat geben, dich nicht wieder knutschend auf dem Gang erwischen zu lassen."

„Haben sie jetzt eben gesagt nicht zu knutschen oder nicht erwischen zu lassen?" ich wurde noch verwirrter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist.

„Es ist nicht meine Angewohnheit mich zu wiederholen. Und jetzt solltest du in eure Räume zurückgehen. Sonst wirst du morgen nicht ausgeruht sein. Andererseits, das wirst du sowieso nicht. Dein Kopf platzt ja beinah. Aber vielleicht hilft es dir ja einfach zu träumen, und wenn's denn sein muss eben von ihr." nach diesen Worten dreht er sich um öffnet die Tür und lässt mich zuerst hinaustreten und weist mit der Hand den Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Widerwillig folge ich seiner Anordnung und finde den Raum bereits leer vor.

Später in meinem Bett tritt ein, was zu erwarten war: ich kann nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder kreisen meine Gedanken um sie, und erst als ich mein Kissen fest umschlinge und mir vorstelle, es wäre sie, die ich in meinen Armen halte, schlafe ich ein und kann froh sein, dass niemand meine Träume in dieser Nacht mit verfolgen kann.


	20. 20 Entsetzen in Italien

**20. Entsetzen in Italien **

Harry war richtig froh, diese Nacht hinter sich zu haben. Die Aussicht auf den Vormittagsunterricht bei Snape war zwar auch nicht gerade rosig, aber diese Unklarheit in seinen Träumen war auch nicht einfach zu verarbeiten gewesen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Hermine, die ihrerseits auch nicht allzu glücklich aussah.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" konnte Harry deshalb besorgt fragen, lenkte er doch nur zu gern von seinen eigenen Grübeleien ab.

„Och, die Nacht war einfach schrecklich" seufzte Hermine, „ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so wirres Zeug geträumt zu haben, von Personen und Orten, die absolut nichts miteinander zu tun haben, von Personen, die mir plötzlich wohlgesonnen schienen im Kontrast zu der realen Welt, und Personen, die ich als Freunde bezeichnen würde, die sich im Traum abwandten und mich verraten haben. Und einmal träumte ich, ich wäre auf einem Schiff und dieses würde auf den Wellen hilflos auf- und abschaukeln. Irgendwann bin ich schweißgebadet wach geworden, und habe festgestellt, dass es den anderen in meinem Schlafsaal nicht besser erging. Vor allem Claire war weiß wie die Wand, sie saß mit offenen Augen auf ihrem Bett, die Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen und sie schien zu schreien, aber das vollkommen lautlos, als ob ein gewaltiger Schock ihre Stimme genommen hätte. Ich hab es geschafft Parvatti zu Mme. Pomfrey zu schicken, und diese hat Claire mit auf die Krankenstation genommen. Sie hat sie aber auch nicht wach bekommen und immer nur ängstlich was von „muss wohl ihre Mutter informieren" und „schreckliche Nacht aber auch" gemurmelt."

Hermine schüttelte, wie um die Erinnerung daran loszuwerden ihren Kopf und meinte schließlich: „Aber wir sollten doch zum Frühstücken gehen, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich es schaffe, was zu essen, aber ich muss versuchen mich abzulenken."

„Wo ist eigentlich Jim?" fragte Harry noch verwundert, hatte dieser sich in den letzten Tagen doch als getreuer Begleiter, ja Schatten Hermines herausgestellt.

„Er und Jules sind zu ihr auf die Station, ich war entsetzt als ich sein Gesicht sah, als ich ihm sagte, wie Claires Zustand in dieser Nacht war, und er hat sich nur kurz bei mir entschuldigt und ist dann sofort los. Beide haben sehr besorgt gewirkt."

Harry sah Hermine nachdenklich an, „Es passt dir nicht recht, dass Jim sich so um Claire kümmert?", war seine Feststellung, die nur dem Schein nach einer Frage glich.

Hermine sah hoch zu ihm, und schien nachzudenken, „Ja – nein – ach ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich hab sie in den ersten Tagen eher als ziemlich arrogant kennen gelernt, und klar stört es mich, dass Jim ganz anders über sie denkt und ihr sehr nahe zu stehen scheint. Und das lässt sich nicht damit erklären, dass sie seine Cousine ist. Dudley ist auch dein Cousin und er macht sich wohl nicht so Sorgen um dich."

Harry musste bei Hermines Vergleich losprusten. Dudley und sich Sorgen machen um ihn, seinen Cousin. Das war aber doch wirklich ein zu lächerlicher Gedanke. Auch Hermine hatte zu grinsen begonnen. „Nein, ich hab es mittlerweile kapiert, dass es ein besonderes Band ist, das die drei verbindet, und ich versuche es zu akzeptieren. Und als ich sie heute Nacht so sah, so anders als sie sonst tagsüber ist, so verletzlich und ängstlich und – ja – richtig zerbrechlich, da hätte ich sie sogar beinah in den Arm genommen, um sie zu trösten. Nein, ich hab's nicht wirklich getan, aber ich hab mir gedacht, ich sollte mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber mal überdenken."

Schweigend gingen sie einige Stiegen nebeneinander her, da hielt Harry sie zurück und sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr reden. Allein reden. Ich hab das Gefühl, ihr hättet euch doch einiges zu sagen."

Hermine seufzte: „Vielleicht hast du ja recht, aber es fällt mir doch ein bisschen schwer. Aber ich werde drüber nachdenken. Versprochen."

Sie waren bei der großen Halle angelangt, und beeilten sich zu ihren Plätzen zu gelangen.

Die Stimmung im Raum war seltsam. Konnte es sein, dass sich in dieser Nacht mehrere Schüler mit seltsamen Träumen herumgeplagt hatten? Es war eigenartig ruhig im Saal, und nur hin und wieder war ein verhaltenes Lachen zu hören. Als Harry und Hermine sich gesetzt hatten trat Luna zu ihnen. Harry war nicht recht wohl dabei, wusste er doch nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Aber sie nickte ihm nur lächelnd zu und fragte wo Claire sei. Und als Hermine ihr Auskunft gegeben hatte, wurde sie selbst sehr blass und stammelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und verschwand auch schon aus der Halle.

Harry sah ihr verwundert nach, konnte aber nicht lang darüber nachgrübeln, da sich der Direktor soeben erhoben hatte und zu sprechen begann: „Meine lieben Schüler, leiht mir eure Ohren für eine kurze Mitteilung. Ich habe bemerkt, dass einige von euch in dieser Nacht wohl eher schlecht geschlafen haben und verwirrende Träume hatten."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel setzte ein. „Dazu möchte ich ihnen sagen, dass für sie persönlich kein Grund zur Besorgnis besteht, wie mir Prof. Sinistra und Firenze bestätigt haben, ist dies durch eine besonders eigenartige Planetenkonstellation zu erklären, die auf viele von uns einen derart, die Sinne beeinträchtigenden Einfluss hatte. Zudem – und das werden Sie wohl auch im Tagespropheten zu lesen bekommen – wurde diese Nacht ein Vulkanausbruch im Süden Europas gemeldet, bei dem wir uns nicht sicher sind, ob eben diese Planetenkonstellation dafür verantwortlich zeichnet oder es ein Werk Lord Voldemorts ist, der der Welt seine Existenz und seine Macht beweisen will. Leider hat niemand diesen Vulkanausbruch vorhersehen können, und es sind daher im italienischen Raum unzählbare Todesopfer, darunter natürlich auch Magier zu beklagen."

Entsetzte Aufschreie waren die Reaktion.

„Da es den Anschein hat, als hätte bei weitem mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen nicht ausreichend Schlaf gefunden diese Nacht, wird der Unterricht heute entfallen." Aufgeregte Stimmen erfüllten den Saal und als Harry registrierte, dass das bedeutete, dass die Unterrichtsstunden bei Snape ausfielen hätte er, trotz des tristen Anlasses, beinahe gejubelt.

Nicht einmal Hermine, die doch immer so eifrig war, schien Einwände zu haben. Waren doch in dem Moment mit etwas Verspätung die Eulen angeflattert gekommen und brachten die Briefe und Zeitungen. Ron und Harry beugten sich sogleich mit Hermine gemeinsam über ihre Zeitung, um zu sehen, ob von diesem Vulkanausbruch in dem Tagespropheten berichtet wurde.

Ja da war ja der Artikel:

_Ausbruch des Vesuv – wie anno 79_

_Heute Nacht gegen 0.05 Uhr erschütterte ein gewaltiges Beben das Festland, dessen Ausläufer noch in London zu spüren waren. Im Süden Italiens, unterhalb der Großstadt Neapel war der seit langem schlafende Vulkan Vesuv ausgebrochen. Und wie sogar die Muggel vorausgesehen hatten, brachte dieser Ausbruch Tod und Verderben in Übermaß mit sich. _

_Kein Ausbruch wie er von anderen Vulkanen bekannt ist, nein wie bereits im Jahre 79, begann diese Katastrophe mit einem lauten Knall, bei dem der Gipfel des Vesuv durch eine gewaltige Explosion gesprengt wurde. __Stürme aus heißen, giftigen Schwefelgasen fegten über die umliegenden Städte. Der Mond wurde durch Rauch- und Aschewolken verdeckt. Heftige Regengüsse stürzten herab und vermischten sich mit der Asche. Gewaltige Ascheströme peitschten durch die Straßen. Der Asche- und Gesteinsregen begrub alles unter sich._

_Ein in Neapel ansässiger Zauberer, Frederico Bianco, hatte sich gerade auf dem Heimweg befunden, als ihn das Beben überraschte und da die Nacht zuvor mondhell war und sich mit einem Schlag der Himmel verfinsterte konnte er noch geistesgegenwärtig zu seinem Bruder nach Rom apparieren. „Es war einfach schrecklich! Die Erde bebte, die Welt um mich verfinsterte sich schlagartig, es war bereits ein Hauch von Schwefel in der Luft und obwohl mich sofort ein Schwindelgefühl ergriff schaffte ich es noch, mich zu meinem Bruder nach Rom zu retten. Von den mir bekannten Hexen und Zauberern in Neapel, habe ich aber bisher noch keine Meldung erhalten, daher weiß ich nicht, ob sie noch am Leben sind. Und es war bisher unmöglich Eulen ins betroffene Gebiet zu senden, oder gar persönlich die Lage zu sondieren. Ich fürchte, dass diese Katastrophe kaum ein Bewohner der Millionenstadt Neapel überlebt hat."_

_Den Worten Fredericos ist wohl nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, bis auf ein Kommentar des italienischen Zaubereiministeriums, das selbst entsetzt über dieses unvorhersehbare Unheil ist und sein Mitgefühl mit den betroffenen Familien ausspricht._

Hermine war noch blasser geworden. „Wie schrecklich! Aber ist Lord Voldemort wirklich mächtig genug, um so etwas zu initiieren?"

Harry und Ron hätten darauf wohl kaum eine Antwort gewusst, aber Remus Lupin, der in dem Moment bei ihren Sitzen angekommen war sprach zu Hermine: „Das wissen wir leider nicht. Ich selbst war immer der Meinung, dass er nicht über so viel Macht verfügt. Aber ich kann mich auch getäuscht haben. Aber wenn es ihm gelingt, die Naturgewalten unter sein Kommando zu bringen, können wir wohl nichts mehr gegen ihn ausrichten."

Seine Stimme war bei seinem letzten Satz immer leiser geworden. Aber er wurde von McGonagall unterbrochen: „Remus, also ich muss schon sehr bitten. Du jagst den Kindern ja einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Du solltest vielleicht etwas mehr auf deine Patenkinder hören. Nach alten Überlieferungen dürfte es keinem Mann je möglich sein, die Gewalt von Mutter Erde für seine Wünsche zu missbrauchen. Sie ließe sich nach diesen Worten, wohl nur von einer Frau – einer sehr mächtigen Frau – und nur einer, die die pure Reinheit verkörpert lenken. Und Voldemort hat unter Garantie nicht solch ein Zauberwesen unter seinen Anhängern. Aber Schluss mit diesen Gedanken. Es ist schrecklich genug was heute Nacht passiert ist, aber solche Naturkatastrophen kommen nun mal zuweilen vor. Also nutzt jetzt bitte den freien Tag, entweder um den versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen oder um zu lernen. In diesen Tagen ist es sicher nicht falsch so viel wie nur möglich zu wissen." Und damit rauschte sie davon.

Sie sahen ihr nach. Ron meinte: „Gewalt von Mutter Erde – wie das klingt – dergleichen haben wir doch noch nie im Unterricht gehört."

„Das liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass derlei im Bereich der Mythen und Sagen angesiedelt ist, aber manche Hexen, besonders die Hohen Priesterinnen wissen darüber bei weitem mehr." Dabei blieb Remus Blick etwas länger auf Hermine hängen, schließlich gab er sich aber einen Ruck, „ich werde mal bei meinen Patenkindern vorbeisehen, wenn Minerva mich schon so lieb bittet." Und er zwinkerte den Dreien zu und verschwand nach draußen.

Nachdem er weg war, trat Michel zu ihnen an den Tisch: „Hab ich das richtig mitbekommen, dass Claire auf der Krankenstation liegt? Glaubt ihr, ich kann sie besuchen gehen?"

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Du kannst es ja versuchen, aber ich befürchte eher nein. Aber falls du nicht rein darfst, musst du einfach Jim oder Jules abfangen, wenn sie rauskommen. Die können dir sicher sagen wie es ihr geht."

„Danke" war seine knappe Antwort und auch er verließ den Saal.

Harry gähnte, meinte aber: „Ich bin zwar müde, aber ich glaub nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann. Wie wär's wenn wir Hagrid besuchen würden. Abends dürfen wir das ja wegen der strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sowieso nicht. Und vielleicht triffst du ja Bill, dann kannst du ihn ein wenig über seine bevorstehende Vaterschaft ausfragen." Er zwinkerte Ron zu und dieser grinste zurück: „Ja, gute Idee, ich glaub ich habe noch ein paar klitzekleine Fragen an meinen lieben Bruder. Kommst du mit Hermine?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, stand dann aber auf und folgte den beiden: „Ja, wer weiß, wann wir wieder die Gelegenheit haben, Hagrid zu besuchen. Solange er uns keine Kekse aufdrängt." Und sie rollte die Augen und Ron und Harry hakten sich lachend bei ihr unter. Es tat richtig gut mal wieder in alter gewohnter Dreierkombination etwas zu unternehmen.


	21. 21 Der Tag danach

**21. Der Tag danach**

Es war ein schönes Gefühl wieder zu dritt über das Gelände von Hogwarts in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte zu gehen. Es war in den letzten Tagen doch einiges passiert, das sie nicht so viel Zeit wie früher miteinander verbringen ließ. Einerseits war es auch überaus interessant und informativ gewesen, aber doch wollte Harry die Freundschaft von Ron und Hermine nicht missen. Obwohl ihm klar war, dass sie sich bereits auf dem Weg befanden, der eben nicht mehr dauernd nebeneinher gehen würde, sondern sie sich voneinander entfernen ließ. Harry hoffte aber, dass sie sich nie so sehr voneinander wegbewegen würden, dass sie sich nicht mehr fänden.

Hermine mit Jim an ihrer Seite, war drauf und dran kaum noch Zeit für Harry und Ron zu haben.

Und Harry war sich nun dessen bewusst, dass er selbst mehr Zeit in Lunas Nähe verbringen wollte, Jules näher kennen lernen und auch dessen Bruder Jim, und nicht zuletzt Claire, oder vielleicht vor allem ihre Mutter, die sich als Freundin von seiner Mutter Lily zu erkennen gegeben hatte.

Harry hatte nur Angst, dass Ron womöglich auf der Strecke bleiben könnte, aber im Moment hatte es nicht diesen Anschein. Er war vergnügt und trotz der Nachrichten, die sie beim Frühstück bekommen hatten äußerst gut aufgelegt.

Sie erreichten Hagrids Hütte und stellten fest, dass er schon Besuch hatte: Firenze war mit ihm und sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht vielleicht störten.

Aber Hagrid lächelte ihnen erfreut entgegen und winkte sie zu sich. „Oh wie schön, dass ihr den freien Vormittag nutzt und mich besuchen kommt. Das freut mich riesig. Ich unterhalte mich soeben mit Firenze über die Ereignisse von heute Nacht."

Neugierig sahen die drei zu Firenze. Die Zentauren hatten ja eine besondere Begabung die Sterne zu deuten, was würde Firenze dazu sagen?

„Och, seht mich nicht so erwartungsvoll an. Sicher war uns bewusst, dass diese Nacht etwas passieren würde. Aber es war für uns nicht wirklich deutbar. Und im Nachhinein ist das auch klar, da das Ereignis zu weit von unserem Lebensraum weg passiert ist, und uns nicht direkt betroffen hat. Wir konnten nur Gefahr erkennen, und dass sie uns eben nicht direkt bedrohte."

„Aber lässt sich jetzt sagen, ob Lord Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hat?"

„Ich würde sagen: nein. Das können wir ihm einfach nicht in die Schuhe schieben. Soviel Macht besitzt er nach unserer Kenntnis nicht. Direktor Dumbledore hat zwar vor, das zur Sicherheit nachprüfen zu lassen, aber er selbst ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es wirklich bloß ein Naturereignis war, an dem kein Mensch Schuld hatte."

„Prof. McGonagall hat erwähnt, dass dazu auch kein Mann fähig wäre." warf Hermine ein.

„Hahaha, hat sie das also erzählt? Naja, dann wird es wohl auch stimmen. Sie ist ja eine durchaus weise Hexe." Firenze schien die Aussage nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen, warf aber dann ein: „So ganz unrecht dürfte sie damit aber gar nicht haben, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es wirklich je eine Hexe geben wird, die so etwas zuwege brächte, aber es gibt einige Hexen – vor allem die Hohen Priesterinnen, die es zu verhindern wissen, dass ein Unbefugter sich zu sehr in die Mächte der Natur einmischt. Und sie, die ihre Möglichkeiten beinah vergessen hatten, werden in den letzten Jahren wieder verstärkt mobil, sie versammeln sich, tauschen ihre Erfahrungen aus, versuchen alte Mythen zu hinterfragen und all das alte Wissen wieder hervorzuholen, dass der Hexe Macht einst ausgemacht hat. Und das alles, weil sie das Schicksal eines jungen Mädchens nicht unberührt ließ, weil dieses junge Ding, ihre Herzen berührt hat und sie erkannt haben, dass es Zeit war zu handeln, Zeit die Dinge wieder in die Hand zu nehmen."

Die drei hatten erstaunt Firenzes Ausführungen gelauscht. Harry hatte vor diesem Schuljahr noch nie von den Hohen Priesterinnen gehört, und wer sollte das Mädchen sein, das diese wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte?

Firenze verabschiedete sich und ließ die drei mit Hagrid allein.

„Ihr seid wohl noch verblüfft, wenn Firenze zum Erklären anfängt? Aber ich muss zugeben in dem Fall bin ich es auch. Zumeist waren die Aussagen der Zentauren so vage und unfassbar, aber dass er so klar über etwas spricht ist schon beinah unheimlich."

Klar? Hatte Hagrid klar gesagt? Also Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht allzu viel Klarheit hinter Firenzes Aussage erkennen.

„Dann hast du also verstanden, was Firenze gemeint hat?" Hermine stellte die Frage, zu Harrys Freude, da er schon gedacht hatte nur er sei so begriffsstutzig.

„Aber ja doch. Was ist daran so unverständig?" Hagrid schaute sie verwundert an. „Die Hohen Priesterinnen hier und in anderen Ländern, machen seit nunmehr wohl fast vier Jahren mobil. Lange Zeit beschränkten sie sich darauf Hochzeiten zu zelebrieren, Totenfeiern zu begehen, rituelle Handlungen vorzunehmen. Aber durch das, was einer ihrer Nachkommen vor vier Jahren geschah, und die Wut und die Auflehnung, die dieses Mädchen seither bekämpft, haben sie veranlasst sich alter Werte zu besinnen. Und es gab eine Zeit, da waren diese Hexen mächtiger als alle Zauberer, sie haben nämlich angeblich die Möglichkeit ihre Macht zu bündeln, zwar nur unter besonderen Umständen aber es ist überliefert, dass dies einige wenige Male in der Geschichte schon geschah, und sie hatten dabei eine unsagbare Macht zur Verfügung. Wenn sie es wirklich wieder auf diese Stärke bringen könnten wäre es wohl ein leichtes, den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zu besiegen. Aber so weit sind sie angeblich noch nicht – es fehlt ihnen die Anführerin, die fähig ist, sie wirklich zur Einheit zu bringen, derzeit sind sie noch zu zersplittert und keiner weiß, ob es diese Hexe zurzeit gibt."

Hatte Hagrid gesagt er würde ihnen die Sache erklären? Wieso war Harry jetzt noch viel verwirrter als vorhin? Aber es klang interessant, was hier berichtet wurde, und wenn Harry an die Prophezeiung dachte, dann wäre ihm wohler, wenn es diese Hexeneinheit gäbe, und nicht er derjenige wäre, der sich gegen Lord Voldemort stellen müsste.

Hagrid hatte ihnen Tee serviert und Plätzchen angeboten. Den Tee nahmen sie auch gerne an, aber die Plätzchen vermieden sie lieber. Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit gemütlich plaudernd in Hagrids Hütte bis es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war.

Am Rückweg zum Schloss trafen sie Bill. Ron wollte sich gleich auf ihn stürzen, aber er wich ihm aus und schob dringende Arbeiten vor.

Ron war etwas verärgert, hatte aber doch soweit Hunger, dass es ihn zum Mittagstisch zog.

Der große Saal war an diesem Tag bei weitem nicht voll besetzt. Es schien wirklich, als ob einige Schüler die Gelegenheit nutzten und den nächtlichen Schlaf nachholten. Demzufolge war es leiser als sonst und es wollten auch angesichts der nächtlichen Ereignisse in Italien keine recht fröhlichen Unterhaltungen aufkommen. Ginny setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch: „Sophia aus Hufflepuff hat eine Großmutter in Neapel, die bei dem Vulkanausbruch ums Leben gekommen ist. Sie sitzt ganz verheult in der Bibliothek und wartet darauf, dass ihre Eltern kommen um sie abzuholen."

Harry hatte das bisher noch gar nicht bedacht, dass es sich ja bei den Opfern vielleicht auch um Bekannte oder Verwandte von Mitschülern handeln konnte. Hatten Jim und Jules nicht auch gesagt sie hätten italienische Verwandte?

„Habt ihr vielleicht noch ein Plätzchen für mich frei?"

Harry sah von seinem Essen hoch, über das er sich ganz vertieft gebeugt hatte und sah Lee, der neben Ginny Platz nahm. „Ich glaube heute ist genug Platz, da pennen wohl wirklich einige."

„Lee, was machst du denn hier?" entgeistert starrte Ron den Freund seiner Brüder an, der doch im letzten Jahr seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte.

„Essen! Wenn es denn gestattet ist." Und Lee griff sich den vor ihm stehenden Teller und nahm sich von den Schüsseln in der Mitte des Tisches. „Ich hab nämlich ziemlich viel Hunger!" und er begann, ohne weiter auf die erstaunten Gesichter zu schauen zu essen.

„Ich meinte auch nicht, was du hier bei Tisch machst, sondern überhaupt in Hogwarts!" korrigierte Ron seine vorherige Aussage.

„Ach das. Na warum sagst du das nicht gleich?" Lee legte kurz das Besteck beiseite, „Ich schau nach meinem Schwesterchen. Nachdem was heute Nacht geschehen ist, mach ich mir Sorgen um sie. Und da ihre Mutter herbeordert wurde, habe ich mich ihr einfach angeschlossen. Ich kann doch nicht daheim sitzen und geduldig auf Nachricht warten. Oder es womöglich Jim und Jules überlassen, auf die Kleine aufzupassen. Nee nee, das übernehme ich schon besser selber, so zuverlässig sind die beiden Herren nun auch wieder nicht. Aber da kommen sie ja gerade. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht ..."

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Der große Bruder hält es nicht ohne seine kleine Schwester allein zu Hause aus." Es sollte wohl witzig klingen, aber man hörte, dass Jim nicht so recht zum Lachen zumute war.

„Du solltest dich mit Essen beeilen, und zu ihr gehen. Ich, wir beide kommen nicht an sie ran. Und ich fürchte, das ist auch nichts für ihre Mutter. Ich muss wohl zugeben, dass ich mich ausnahmsweise freue dich zu sehen." Jules sah ziemlich bedrückt drein und nahm nun auch am Tisch Platz.

„Wie geht es ihr? Wisst ihr wenigstens was sie so aus der Bahn geworfen hat?" Lee beeilte sich nun wirklich mit dem Essen.

„Anfangs war ja überhaupt nichts aus ihr rauszubekommen. Aber dann hat sie so hin und wieder ein paar Wörter herausgebracht und daher wissen wir, dass unter den Opfern zwei von ihren Kindern sind. Nämlich Mario und Chiara Franka."

„Oh beim Barte Merlins – bitte nicht! Okay" Lee schob den noch halb gefüllten Teller von sich weg, „ich glaub mir ist der Appetit vergangen, ich schau zu ihr." Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken verabschiedete er sich und eilte zur Tür hinaus.

„Was sollte das jetzt wieder heißen: ihre Kinder?" Hermine sah die Zwillinge verständnislos an.

„Oh, entschuldige, das kannst du ja nicht wissen" Jim hatte das Wort ergriffen, „Claire ist ja auch bereits zuweilen als Hebamme tätig. Nachdem sie durch die Heilkraft ihrer Hände eben auch schon als Hebamme einen sehr guten Ruf hat, wird sie vor allem bei Problemschwangerschaften, wo möglicherweise Komplikationen bei der Geburt zu vermuten sind hinzu gerufen. Und nachdem sie ihr Herz an die kleinen Wesen hängt und ja selbst keine Kinder bekommen kann, bezeichnet sie diese Babys eben als ihre Kinder."

„Was heißt, Sie kann selbst keine Kinder bekommen?" Hermine sah Jim entsetzt an. „Sie schwärmt doch so von Babys und als Hebamme ..."

„Ja das tut sie, aber sie wird selbst nie Kinder haben können. Sie hat nicht nur auf ihrer Wange diese Narben." Jules hatte sich ein wenig auf sein Teller getan, rührte aber nur lustlos darin herum. Er schien keinen Appetit zu haben.

„Verzeiht mir, wenn ich so dumm nachfrage, aber ich versteh den Zusammenhang nach wie vor nicht. Wieso hat Claire das heute Nacht so mitbekommen?" Harry hatte sich bemüht, die Zusammenhänge herauszubekommen, aber da er nicht durchblickte hatte er sich entschlossen zu fragen.

„Okay", Jules legte endgültig sein Besteck weg, ohne bisher auch nur einen Bissen angerührt zu haben. „Claire ist heute gegen Mitternacht aufgewacht, schreiend wie Hermine ja mitbekommen hat. Sie hatte schon schwer einschlafen können und fiel nur in einen unruhigen Schlaf, und dann hat sie für wenige Sekunden genau das gespürt, was ihre Kinder in Neapel in den wenigen Augenblicken, vor ihrem Tod gespürt haben müssen. Gerade zu den beiden hat sie ein besonders inniges Verhältnis, sie waren jetzt ca. 2 Jahre alt und Claire hatte bei ihrer Geburt schwer um sie kämpfen müssen, sie hatten keinen Lebenswillen, verweigerten es zu atmen und Claire hat mit der anderen Hebamme und einer zweiten Heilerin mehrere Tage um ihr Leben gekämpft, bis sie soweit waren, dieses Leben zu akzeptieren und außer Gefahr waren. Das Mädchen wurde dann ja auch nach Claire Chiara getauft, das ist ja die italienische Form ihres Namens und sie selbst wird in Hebammenkreisen sowieso nur Donna Chiara gerufen." Er griff nach seinem Saftglas um einen Schluck zu trinken und fuhr dann fort: „Sie hat es nicht wirklich gleich verstanden, was passiert war. Zuerst hat sie wohl gehofft, es wäre nur ein besonders böser Albtraum gewesen, aber ihr Herz hat ihr gesagt, dass es wahr wäre. Und seither sitzt sie oben in der Krankenstation am Fenster und weint still in sich hinein und schafft es eben nur hin und wieder einige Wörter zu äußern, aus denen wir die Zusammenhänge herausfiltern konnten. Sie trauert. Sie trauert, als ob es wirklich ihre eigenen Kinder gewesen wären. Und so ungern ich es auch tue, aber ich muss wirklich zugeben, dass ich froh darüber bin, dass Lee da ist. Wenn es einer schafft sie aus dieser Trauer bald wieder herauszuholen, dann ist es er." Und nachdem er das fast widerwillig zugegeben hatte, ergriff er sein Teller aufs neue und schaffte es dann doch ein paar Bissen zu essen.


	22. 22 Miranda Aquila

**22. Miranda Aquila**

Nach dem Essen verschwanden Hermine und Jim gemeinsam. Harry hatte auch gar nichts anderes erwartet. Luna sah er leider nicht bei Tisch, laut Ginny war sie auch bei dem Mädchen, Sophia in der Bibliothek und versuchte sie zu trösten.

Da es zu nieseln begonnen hatte, war ihnen allen die Lust auf einen Aufenthalt im Freien vergangen, einige Leute blieben in der großen Halle, einige zogen sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurück und die Bibliothek hätte sich im Normalfall wohl auch angeboten, aber da es sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass Sophia sich dorthin zurückgezogen hatte, mied man diesen Ort denn doch lieber.

Ron hatte beschlossen sich über seine Hausarbeiten zu machen, aber Jules hatte Harry gefragt, ob er vielleicht mit Okklumentik fortfahren wolle und Harry fand die Idee als Ablenkung ganz gut. So machten sie sich zu zweit zu dem Raum auf und begannen wieder. Aber Jules war nicht so recht bei der Sache. Zum zweiten Mal gelang es Harry in Jules Gedankenwelt einzudringen und er beschloss, es denn besser sein zu lassen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Machst du dir Sorgen um Claire?" fragte Harry Jules.

„Na klar doch, ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr helfen kann. Und es Lee zu überlassen ..."

„Ihr versteht euch nicht allzu gut!" es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage, schließlich war der Dialog zu Mittag ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen.

„Ich hab gar nichts gegen ihn persönlich. Es stört mich wohl zuweilen nur, dass er so vertraut ist mit Claire. Er ist und bleibt ihr engster Vertrauter. Und wenn wir auch ein ganzes Schuljahr an ihrer Seite sind, und sie auch in den Ferien besuchen, er ist ihr näher, er ist ihr wichtiger, er ist es, dessen Fehlen sie auf Dauer nicht ertragen würde." Jules sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus.

„Ich weiß, dass sie sich wirklich wie Geschwister fühlen. Aber das, was sie verbindet ist noch viel mehr.

Es ist ein Band, das sich dehnen lässt, so dass sie räumliche Entfernung überdauern, aber es ist so fest, dass es nicht reißen kann, außer das eine Mal, wo sie alle Bänder dieser Welt beinah für immer gekappt hätte, wo niemand, auch nicht ihre Mutter Zugang bekam zu ihr, da war auch er für einige Zeit abgeschnitten – aus ihrem Leben verbannt – aber er war nach ihrer Mutter, auch wieder der erste, dem sie Nähe gestattet hat, der wieder aus Distanz mit ihr sprechen durfte, der erste der sie wieder umarmen durfte. Hoffentlich findet er auch jetzt den richtigen Zugang zu ihr.

Du hättest sie sehen müssen. Sie ist nicht wirklich da. Sie sitzt zusammengesunken, bekommt nichts aus ihrer Umgebung mit und starrt reglos in die Ferne, nur hin und wieder kullern unvermutet Tränen über ihre Wangen. Aber sie ist in ihrer Trauer abgekapselt und allein."

Harry war ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Er hatte Claire in den letzten Tagen lieb gewonnen. Und es tat ihm weh zu hören, dass es ihr so schlecht ging.

„Wieso kann sie eigentlich keine Kinder bekommen?" fragte er Jules.

Der sah ihm kurz nachdenklich in die Augen und antwortete dann: „Sie hat, so wie auf ihrer rechten Wange, auch tiefe Narben auf ihrem Bauch. Diese sind eben so tief, dass sie ihre Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit zunichte gemacht haben. Nachdem es Narben eines Zauberstabes sind, gäbe es zwar vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass sie beim Tod des Verursachers verschwinden aber das ist nicht sicher."

„Heißt das, sie müsste den Verursacher töten?" Harry war schockiert.

„Nein das heißt es eben nicht. Und auch niemand anderer dürfte ihn töten, wenn er es aus Rache für sie täte, dann blieben ihr die Narben mit Sicherheit. Es war ein ziemlich fieser Zauberer, und wir sind überzeugt davon, dass er sich eben genau so abgesichert hat. Und glaube mir, ansonsten gäbe es einige, die diesen Job bereits für sie erledigt hätten."

Jules Gesicht hatte derart harte Züge angenommen, dass Harry erschrak. Jetzt sah er so aus, wie in der Erinnerung, in die Harry vor Tagen eingedrungen war, als Jules und sein Bruder Jim Claire gegenüberstanden, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet.

„Es war wohl nicht die beste Idee mit dem Unterricht weiterzumachen. Wir holen das ein anderes Mal nach, okay? Kannst du mich jetzt wohl allein lassen? Ich würde gern noch ein wenig allein hier bleiben." Jules sah Harry bei seiner Bitte nicht an, aber Harry hatte den feuchten Schimmer in Jules Augen sehr wohl bemerkt, und packte seine Sachen schnell zusammen. „Bis später dann" rief er Jules noch zu, während er sich zur Tür wandte. „Ja, bis später" antwortete Jules noch, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter Harry.

Er war verwirrt. Hatte er Jules zu Beginn, als sehr imposante selbstsichere Persönlichkeit kennen gelernt, hatte er in den letzten Tagen feststellen können, dass auch Jules seine Schwächen und wunden Punkte hatte. Der schwächste Punkt, der ihn am verletzbarsten machte, war wohl seine Beziehung zu Claire. Nachdenklich begab sich Harry auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war aber so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er bei der nächsten Abzweigung des Ganges in eine Frau lief, ohne sie zuvor bemerkt zu haben.

Aber ihr war es wohl gleich ergangen. Seine Bücher fielen mit Gepolter zu Boden und er murmelte rasch ein „Entschuldigung" und bückte sich um die Bücher aufzuheben, da kam von der anderen Seite Snape auf ihn zu „Was machen Sie schon wieder für einen Lärm Potter, ungeschickt wie immer." Und er starrte ihn wie gewohnt feindselig an, erstarrte dann aber, da er scheinbar erst jetzt der Person gegenüber von Harry angesichtig wurde „Mir ..Miranda, du hier?"

Und auch Harry blickte auf, ja, das war wohl eindeutig, das gleiche Aussehen, bloß braune Haare und braune Augen, und das selbe Lächeln, dass musste Claires Mutter sein.

„Wie du siehst." Sie hatte leicht die linke Augenbraue gehoben und Snape vorsichtig abschätzend angesehen, wandte sich dann aber sogleich an Harry: „Und wie du wohl schon des Öfteren gehört hast, muss ich wohl nicht fragen, wer du bist. Ich freue mich, dir endlich mal zu begegnen, Harry." und sie lächelte ihn mit einer Herzlichkeit an, dass es Harry seltsam gut tat. Sie strahlte so viel Wärme und aufrichtige Zuneigung aus, wie es ihm zuvor noch nicht bekannt war. Ein kurzes Räuspern ließ sie beide in Snapes Richtung sehen, aber der rang nach Worten, war aber nicht imstande etwas zu sagen, drehte sich abrupt um und verschwand.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Aquila!"

„Oh Harry, sei so lieb und nenn mich Miranda, ich möchte nicht, dass der Sohn von Lily mich so formell anspricht. Bitte." Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und zögerlich tat er es ihr nach. Sie fühlte sich unsagbar warm an, eine Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper durchflutete.

„Hast du ein wenig Zeit, dich mit mir zu unterhalten?" fragte Miranda ihn jetzt.

„Sicher, aber" und Harry sah sie zweifelnd an, „aber sollten Sie nicht bei Claire sein? Wie geht es ihr jetzt?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer war zu hören, dann antwortete sie: „Ich kann meiner Tochter im Moment leider nicht helfen. Lee ist bei ihr. Bei ihm ist sie wohl besser aufgehoben. Und bisher habe ich leider keine Besserung feststellen können. Aber das wäre wohl auch zu früh. Wir müssen ihr Zeit lassen. Für sie ist der Verlust sehr groß. Es gibt wohl viele Menschen, deren Verlust sie tieftraurig stimmen würde, aber wenn es sich um ein Kind dreht, ist es noch viel trauriger für sie."

Ihre Augen glitzerten feucht. Aber im Gegenteil zu Jules schämte sie sich dessen nicht. Sie seufzte erneut und wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Gehst du ein Stück mit mir. Ein kleiner Spaziergang im Freien würde mir gut tun. Schau nicht so, ich weiß, dass es nicht das tollste Wetter ist. Aber du bist doch wohl nicht aus Zucker."

„Ich nicht, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, hat Claire gesagt, dass Heeling-hands sehr empfänglich sind für alle Krankheiten."

„Oh hat sie das? Ja, sie hat natürlich recht, aber wenn ich mir einen Schnupfen zuzieh, hat sie wenigstens was zu tun und darf mich wieder kurieren. Vielleicht würde sie das ja etwas ablenken. Also komm."

Und sie wandten sich in Richtung der Eingangshalle und traten ins Freie. Aber so schlimm war das Wetter gar nicht mehr. Es war zwar noch immer ein leichtes Nieseln zu verspüren, aber es war nicht allzu kalt und es tat gut, die frische Luft einzuatmen. Harry tat das auch zu Genüge, hatte ihn die gedämpfte melancholische Stimmung im Inneren des Schlossen doch sehr trübsinnig gemacht. Hier im Freien fühlte er sich gleich viel wohler.

„Ich hätte so viele Fragen an dich, Harry, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du auch Fragen über deine Mutter hast." Miranda sah ihn auffordernd an. Ja durchaus, das hatte er. Aber jetzt, wo er die Möglichkeit hatte zu fragen wusste er gar nicht, was er zuerst fragen sollte. „Soll ich einfach zu erzählen beginnen? Einfach alles, was mir so in den Sinn kommt?"

„Ja, bitte. Das wäre toll. Ich möchte alles über meine Mutter erfahren, was Sie mir sagen können."

„Tu ich, aber nur wenn du auch dieses dumme Wörtchen „Sie" beiseitelässt."

„Mach ich. Also erzählst du mir über Ma?"

„Gerne" Miranda lächelte und begann zu erzählen. Dabei gingen sie nebeneinander übers Schulgelände, hin zum See, an dessen Ufer entlang, und Harry lauschte Mirandas Erzählung, über ihre erste Begegnung mit Lily, ihre Freundschaft, die sich bereits in den ersten Tagen abzeichnete, ihre Erlebnisse, so manche Streiche, und alles quer durch ihr Schülerleben was ihr nur so in den Sinn zu kommen schien.

Aber nach mehr als einer Stunde hielt sie beinah erschöpft inne. „Verzeih, aber ich fürchte mein Mund trocknet mir bei dem ganzen Gerede aus. Außerdem sollte ich wohl doch wieder zu meiner Tochter sehen. Bist du einverstanden, wenn wir das das nächste Mal fortsetzen?" Harry war zwar enttäuscht. Miranda konnte wirklich spannend erzählen. aber auch wenn sie das nicht gekonnt hätte, so ging es in ihrer Erzählung doch um seine Mutter. Seine Mutter von der er bisher fast nichts erfahren hatte, ihr Leben blätterte sich durch Mirandas Erzählungen plötzlich vor ihm auf wie ein offenes Buch und es tat ihm leid, dass er mittendrin aufhören sollte. Aber andererseits hatte er in der letzen Stunde viel mehr erfahren als je zuvor, und dass Miranda zu ihrer Tochter wollte war ja auch verständlich.

Also stimmte er ihr schweren Herzens zu, sie verabschiedete sich in der Eingangshalle von Harry und, was er nicht erwartet hatte: beugte sich kurz vor, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Harry stand sprachlos da und sah ihr nach, wie sie die Treppen hoch eilte zum Krankenflügel. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf wenden.

Es war Snape, der dort in der Tür zu den Kerkern stand, und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Harry herüber starrte. Harry hatte nicht vor, mit ihm zu sprechen. Das hätte den Zustand, in dem er sich im Moment befand, ein Zustand von völliger Zufriedenheit, sofort wieder zunichte gemacht. Er beeilte sich die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

**4. Sichtwechsel (Lee)**

„Pst Kleines, pst, du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper vor lauter Weinen. Komm her zu mir, lass dich festhalten, so ist's gut, kuschel dich an mich, pst, versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen, ja, langsam, pst meine Kleine, pst, ich bin ja bei dir"

Ich halte sie jetzt seit drei Stunden in meinen Armen, ein Häufchen Elend, die Augen verquollen, mit schwarzen Rändern, sie hat wohl seit Mitternacht fast stetig durch geweint, manchmal laut und heftig, dann wieder in sich still und nur an dem Heben der Schultern und dem Aufseufzen Hin und wieder merkst du es dann. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn sie weint. Zu oft schon hab ich sie weinen gesehen, und zu oft schon hab ich sie trösten dürfen. Zumeist gelingt es mir ja. Aber heute ...

Im Moment bin ich überfordert. Einerseits ist es gut, wenn sie trauert, andererseits würde ich ihr gern aus diesem Tief helfen. Es tut mir immer wieder weh, wenn ich sie leiden sehe. Wenn ich ihren Schmerz spüre, wie gern würde ich ihr helfen können. Was soll ich nur tun, um dir zu helfen diese Last zu tragen? Was kann deinen Kummer schneller vergessen machen? Ich weiß, für dich waren die beiden wie deine Kinder. Die Kinder, die du befürchtest nie haben zu können.

Und wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, dass du dich irrst. Dass es einmal so weit sein wird, dass deine Narben verheilen. Die Initialen, die auf deinen Bauch graviert, verschwinden, und dass du später einmal eigene Kinder haben wirst. Früher hast du mir noch zugehört und mir gesagt: „Ach Lee, ich wünschte du hättest recht. Es wäre zu schön. Wie gern würde ich daran glauben können." Aber in letzter Zeit, scheinst du dich mit diesem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, zumindest nach außen hin. Aber ich weiß, dass deine nächtlichen Tränen, oft in Gedenken, deinen ungeborenen Kindern gelten. Aber ich traue mich schon nicht mehr, dich darauf anzusprechen, ich hab Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Zu oft fühl ich mich ohnmächtig. Ohnmächtig, wenn es darum geht dir beizustehen.

Sie scheint eingeschlafen zu sein. Merlin sei Dank! Schlaf ein wenig kleine Schwester, schlaf, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst.

„Pst, Lee, schläfst du?"

Es ist draußen bereits dämmrig, als ich die Stimme höre und die Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre. Bin ich doch selbst tatsächlich auch eingeschlafen. Ich spüre zwar, wie mich der Rücken schmerzt, weil ich etwas verspannt auf dem Sofa gekauert bin, aber immerhin schläft Claire noch. Und sie scheint auch ruhig zu schlafen.

„Entschuldige Miranda, aber ich muss wohl auch eingeschlafen sein." flüstere ich ihrer Mutter zu.

„Ist schon okay, soll ich dich ablösen, damit du zu Abend essen gehen kannst?"

„Nein, ich fürchte dabei würde ich sie wecken, ich bleib schon hier." Ich versuche Miranda beruhigend zuzulächeln. Ich weiß, dass es sie manchmal schmerzt, wenn sie sieht, wie nah mir Claire oft ist, und sich in Stunden, in denen es ihr schlecht geht, eher mir zuwendet. Das heißt ja nicht, dass ihr ihre Mutter nicht wichtig wäre. Nein keineswegs, sie ist ja auch ihre Mutter.

Aber zwischen Claire und mir ist etwas, das ich mit Worten nicht erklären kann. Es ist wie ein Band, eine Verbindung, die uns beiden so wichtig ist, wie es nur sein kann. So bin auch ich diese Nacht wach geworden, und hab gespürt, dass etwas geschehen ist. Dass etwas geschehen ist, was ihr weh tut und sie leiden lässt. Zuerst hab ich an einen normalen Albtraum gedacht, zu oft hat sie diese Träume, aber schon bald hab ich registriert, dass es mehr als nur ein Traum war.

Ich hab versucht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, sie aber nicht ansprechen können, nur gespürt, dass es ihr ganz schrecklich zumute ist, ich konnte nicht mehr im Bett bleiben, bin ans Fenster getreten und hab gesehen, dass drüben bei Miranda das Licht angeht, daher bin ich zu ihr rüber und auch sie war genauso beunruhigt wie ich. Deshalb sind wir dann auch heute gleich los um hierher nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob Direktor Dumbledore unsere Anwesenheit gutheißen würde, aber ich wollte nicht erst lange fragen.

Nichts hätte mich heute davon abbringen können selbst nach Claire zu sehen. Aber keiner hat Anstalten gemacht, mich fort zu schicken. Miranda hat mich gebeten, selbst zuerst zu Claire gehen zu dürfen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr körperlich nichts fehlt, daher war ich auch zuerst beim Mittagstisch. Als ich dann in der Krankenstation erschienen bin und Claire so in sich zusammen gesunken schluchzend sitzen sah, da hat es mir das Herz zu zerreißen gedroht. Ich bin zu ihr, hab mich zu ihr gesetzt und sie fest in meine Arme genommen. Und so sitzen wir seither beisammen.

Wie friedlich sie im Moment doch aussieht. Sie hat das Gesicht eines Engels. Mein kleiner Engel mit den schwarzen Augen. Ich wünschte mir, sie könnte immer so aussehen. Versunken in tiefem Schlaf, an nichts Böses denkend. Ich weiß, dass sie es allein nur schwer schafft, so friedlich und albtraumlos zu schlafen. Auch wenn es einem Außenstehenden befremdlich vorkommen mag, schlafen wir beide deshalb während der Ferien stets beisammen. Wenn sie sich an mich schmiegt und ich sie fest in meinen Armen halte, dann existieren diese Albträume nicht.

Und wenn sie auch einmal auftauchen wollten, reicht es im Normalfall sie eng an mich zu ziehen, sie wittert mich, ja eigentlich ist das der richtige Ausdruck, sie bläht ihre Nasenflügel und nachdem ihr Geruchsinn, so gut ausgebildet ist, wie ich es bei keinem anderen noch so sah, erschnuppert sie meine Anwesenheit. So, wie sie alle ihre Freunde am Geruch erkennen kann. Manchen ist das fast peinlich, so wie mir zu Beginn.

Ich kann mich noch zu gut daran erinnern. Ich war damals bereits in der Schule. Ma hat darauf bestanden, dass ich zum Erlernen von Schreiben und Lesen eine Schule besuchen soll, nachdem sie und Pa, beide arbeiten gehen, wollte sie mich wenigstens vormittags gut aufgehoben wissen, und Miranda war ja auch häufig weg, wenn sie zu einem Kranken gerufen wurde. Claire hat sie ja zumeist mitgenommen, wenn Ma nicht da war, aber ich wäre sonst allein geblieben. Also musste ich zur Schule.

Sehr ungern, wie ich betonen will. Ich sah nämlich nicht viel Sinn dahinter. Eigentlich hatte ich mir gemeinsam mit Claire schon das Lesen beigebracht, schließlich wollte sie immer wissen, was in den alten Rezepturbüchern stand, ihre Mutter war schon ziemlich genervt, dass Claire ständig neue Tränke ausprobieren wollte.

Aber ich musste mich fügen und ging vormittags zur Schule, und freute mich auf die Nachmittage, die ich wieder mit meiner Schwester verbringen konnte.

Und glücklich war ich in der Schule nicht wirklich. Ich spürte die Ablehnung meiner Mitschüler. In meiner Klasse war ich der einzige mit dunkler Hautfarbe und so neugierig und offen die anderen zu Beginn waren, so fies und hinterhältig wurden sie nach einiger Zeit. Das lag wohl auch damit zusammen, dass mich die anderen Eltern gesehen hatten und ich war in ihren Augen ein Fremdkörper, der nicht hierher gehörte, ja vielleicht sogar eine Bedrohung für ihre lieben Kleinen.

Ich hab es nicht verstanden, warum sie mich verspotteten und mir alle nur möglichen Streiche spielten. Und sie haben begonnen mich zu meiden. Aber eine der gemeinsten Aussagen war wohl jene, die ich tagtäglich zu hören bekam: „Du stinkst." oder „hör mal, wasch dir mal die Farbe und den Gestank ab"

Anfangs war ich nur sprachlos, auf dem Heimweg hab ich geheult, nie hätte ich das vor den anderen getan, dafür war ich viel zu stolz. Und nie hätte ich Ma davon erzählen wollen.

Aber dann, es war zum Ende der Ferien nach meinem ersten Schuljahr, Claire und ich lungerten gemeinsam in der Hängematte, sie kuschelte sich eng an mich, vergrub ihre Nase in meinem Hals und meinte „Brüderchen, du riechst so gut."

In dem Moment brach alles aus mir heraus. Ich wusste nicht, wollte ich weglaufen oder sie fest an mich ziehen, aber ich tat zweiteres und all das, was sich ein Jahr in mir aufgestaut hatte, brach aus mir heraus.

Stockend, ja stotternd versuchte ich zu erzählen, und sie hörte mir zu, strich nur immer wieder tröstend über meine Haare, nahm mich ihrerseits fest in den Arm und rieb ihre Stirn an meiner, unterbrach mich kein einziges Mal.

Erst als ich keine Worte mehr fand, und sich auch mein Schluchzen langsam verringerte, richtete sie sich auf und sah mich mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen erstaunt an.

„Ich hab gehört, was du gesagt hast, ich hab gehört, was die anderen dir angetan haben, aber ich hab es nicht verstanden. Wieso tun sie so was? Du hast ihnen doch nichts getan. Wieso können sie so ungerecht sein? Und wieso hast du bisher nichts gesagt? Ich hab zwar gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, aber immer gewartet, dass du es mir sagst. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm ist. Lee, Brüderchen, niemand hat das Recht so mit dir umzugehen."

Und sie hat mich ganz sacht auf die Stirn geküsst und dann haben wir getan, was wir schon zu Beginn des vergangenen Schuljahres tun hätten sollen. Wozu waren wir Hexe und Zauberer? Wir hielten uns doch auch sonst nicht an das Zauberverbot unserer Eltern. Also warum jetzt?

Wir schmiedeten Pläne, vor allem Claire tat das. Ich war an dem Abend noch nicht wirklich fähig dazu. Aber sie war so wütend über die Gemeinheiten, von denen ich ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie alle nur erdenklichen Streiche hervorbrachte, sie zum Teil gleich wieder als zu gering verwarf, andere in Erwägung zog.

Als unsere Mütter uns holten, um uns ins Bett zu schicken, wollte ich nicht mit ihnen darüber reden, über das was ich Claire erzählt hatte. Sie wusste das wohl, hatte meinen Wunsch aber ignoriert. Sie bat Miranda und Melissa sich zu setzen und dann erzählte sie, was mir schon seit so langer Zeit als Last auf meine Brust drückte. Noch während sie erzählte, kam auch mein Vater und setzte sich stillschweigend zu uns. Er und Ma sahen sich nach Claires Erzählungen betroffen an und fragten mich dann, wieso ich nie etwas gesagt hätte. Claire hatte die ganze Zeit eng an mich geschmiegt bei mir in der Hängematte gelegen, nun sagte sie aber:

„Ich glaube, deine Eltern wollen jetzt allein mit dir reden. Ich geh jetzt wohl schlafen. Ich hab dich lieb Bruderherz. Und lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes sagen als:

du riechst für mich wie die Sonne, die mich im Sommer wärmt, wie der Wind, der im Herbst, die Blätter von den Bäumen weht, wie der erste Schnee, der die Welt so wohlig weich zudeckt, wie die Erde, die im Frühling ihre Kräfte gesammelt hat und sich zu neuem Wachstum entschließt. Das alles bist du für mich."

Und sie strich mir über die Wange küsste mich zart und verschwand mit ihrer Mutter in ihrem Haus. Ich sah ihr noch nach, bis mein Vater aufstand, mich ächzend aus der Hängematte hob: „Na du bist schon ganz schön schwer geworden mein Sohn" und mich ins Haus trug. Meine Eltern saßen an diesem Abend noch lang an meinem Bett und haben mir zugehört, und selbst erzählt. Pa hat erzählt, wie es ihm als Farbigem unter vor allem weißen Kindern in seiner Kindheit ergangen ist – kaum besser als mir. Ma hat erzählt, dass sie unter Menschen ihrer Hautfarbe aufwuchs, aber es als Erwachsene feststellen musste, dass es leider Menschen gibt, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, die glauben aufgrund ihrer Hautfarbe, ihrer Abstammung, ob reinblütig oder muggelstämmig, ihrer finanziellen Stellung oder anderer Privilegien, etwas Besseres zu sein als andere.

Ich hab meine Eltern damals gefragt, wieso sie mir das nie zuvor erzählt hatten. Pas Antwort: „Wie hatten wohl gehofft, dass das heutzutage anders ist. Dass die Menschen klüger geworden sind. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sich die Menschheit leider nicht so schnell ändert."

Ich war an dem Abend traurig und erleichtert zugleich, traurig, weil ich es nicht verstehen konnte, dass sich jemand wichtiger nehmen durfte, nur weil er eine hellere Haut hatte als ich, erleichtert, weil ich Angst gehabt hatte, dass es bei all diesen Angriffen und Gemeinheiten wirklich um mich persönlich gegangen war, und nun sah ich, dass dem nicht so war. Es handelte sich nur um einen großen Haufen Dummköpfe, die es nicht besser wussten.

„Ma, wieso ist Claire so anders? Sie würde mich nie so verletzen."

Ma strich mir über meine borstigen Haare und meinte: „Sie sieht in dir wirklich ihren Bruder. Ich glaube manchmal sie sieht gar nicht, dass du und wir eine andere Hautfarbe haben. Für sie ist das nicht wichtig. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass das jemals für sie wichtig sein wird. Ich glaube sie hat die Fähigkeit, den Menschen ins Herz zu blicken, und dabei kommt es nun mal ganz sicher nicht auf die Hülle an." Sie küsste mich noch, genauso wie Dad, und dann sank ich in mein Kissen zurück und fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Das darauffolgende Schuljahr war so anders als das zurückliegende. Claire hatte sich angewöhnt mich zur Schule zu begleiten. Und jedes Mal, wenn einer eine Gemeinheit in meine Richtung rief, geschah ihm etwas peinliches. Da rissen Hosenknöpfe ab, so dass die Hosen runterrutschten, da rissen Nähte bei den Schulranzen, dass der gesamte Tascheninhalt über den Boden kullerte, da standen plötzlich mühsam mit Gel zurechtgelegte Haare in alle Windrichtungen davon, da brachen Stöckel von den Schuhen, und manchmal verschwanden auch die mühsam erledigten Hausaufgaben, und zurück blieben leere Seiten. So nach und nach ließen es die anderen sein, über mich zu lästern, und ganz langsam fingen einzelne an sich mit mir zu unterhalten, und es dauerte nicht lange, da musste Claire ihre kleinen Angriffe gar nicht mehr starten, vielleicht lag es ja auch daran, dass sie sahen, dass Claire mich als Mädchen mit heller Hautfarbe akzeptierte, anfangs war es noch schwierig, wenn Eltern der anderen anwesend waren, aber auch das beruhigte sich mit der Zeit. Und im Jahr darauf, als Claire selbst zu Schule kam, war ich ein voll akzeptiertes Mitglied meiner Klasse, der stolz seiner Schwester die Schule zeigte, und darauf achtete, dass keiner ihr weh tat.

Aber dieses Mal war ich nicht da gewesen um auf sie aufzupassen. Und es wäre wohl auch nicht in meiner Macht gelegen, den Anlass ihrer Trauer zu verhindern. Schwesterchen, wie gern möchte ich dir helfen können.

„Lee"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich sie meinen Namen sagen hörte.

„Claire, du bist wach?"

„Ja, und ich hab ungeheuren Durst. Und ein klein wenig Hunger."

Oh wie tat das gut solch Worte von ihr zu hören. Sie hatte schon jeher die Angewohnheit gehabt nichts zu essen, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, dass sie Hunger verspürte war wohl ein gutes Zeichen.

Ich wollte schon aufstehen, aber Miranda war in der Nähe gewesen und kam auch schon auf uns zu: „Da bin ich ja beruhigt mein Schatz. Ich dachte mir schon der arme Lee müsse heute auch hungern, wenn du nichts essen willst."

„Keine Angst Ma, er darf ruhig essen. Und ich werde mich zu ihm setzen, und ein paar Bissen werde ich wohl schaffen."

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf, aber bevor sie aufstand um zu dem Tisch zu gehen, auf dem Miranda uns das von den Hauselfen organisierte Essen servierte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mir um: „Danke, dass du da bist. ...Danke dass es dich gibt, Brüderchen."


	23. 23 Die Vermehrung der Peaceleys

Hier habe ich bei Shaina Noll gestohlen - die englischen Zeilen sind Ausschnitte von ihren Liedern - so ungefähr stelle ich mir den Gesang der Peaceleys vor.

**23. Die Vermehrung der Peaceleys**

Das Abendessen verlief wieder ziemlich still, nur vereinzelt war Gelächter zu hören, die meisten schienen noch zu bedrückt von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht. Und mittlerweile hatten auch noch zwei andere Schüler erfahren, dass Bekannte bei dem Vulkanausbruch ums Leben gekommen waren. Der Direktor schien sehr besorgt um seine Schützlinge und die wenigsten schienen Appetit zu haben, obwohl das Essen reichhaltig und liebevoll von den Hauselfen zubereitet war wie immer.

Harry sah immer wieder zu Lunas Platz, aber dieser blieb auch das gesamte Abendessen leer. Als die ersten Schüler von ihren Plätzen aufstanden, um in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, vernahm Harry von draußen leise Musik. Er sah verwundert zu Hermine, aber auch sie schien bloß verblüfft zu sein. Nur über Jims und Jules Gesicht huschte ein verstehendes Lächeln.

Die Zwillinge standen auf und deuteten ihnen mitzukommen. Neugierig erhoben sie sich und folgten ihnen nach draußen in die Eingangshalle. Da saßen Luna und Claire, die sich an Lee lehnte, auf den Stiegen und sangen. Von irgendwoher war eine sphärische Melodie zu hören und der leise Gesang der beiden Mädchen wirkte genauso außerirdisch. Harry hatte so eine Musik schon einmal gehört, nämlich als Jules ihm das erste Mal Okklumentikunterricht gegeben hatte. Das musste der Gesang von Peaceleys sein. Sie sangen von Frieden und Zuversicht, von Freude und Freundschaft, von Selbstbewusstsein und Hoffnung.

Es waren zumeist kurze Texte mit einprägsamen Worten, aber am meisten berührte wohl die Melodie und die Kraft ihrer Stimmen, so leise sie auch sangen, so erfüllt war doch der ganze Raum von ihren Stimmen, und so tief drangen ihre Worte in die Herzen der Umstehenden.

_Return again, return again, return to the land of your soul _

_Return to what you are, return to who you are,_

_return to where you are born and reborn again_

Die Umstehenden waren verstummt und lauschten nur dem Gesang der beiden. Einige ließen sich einfach, wo sie gerade standen auf dem Boden nieder. Die Eingangshalle füllte sich immer mehr mit den Schülern, die aus der großen Halle strömten. Auch Lehrer waren dabei. Aber wenn Harry vielleicht geglaubt hätte, dass diese die Darbietung unterbrechen würden, hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie zeigten vielmehr ein äußerst zufriedenes Gesicht und lauschten wie die anderen verzückt der Musik.

Auch Harry hatte sich gemeinsam mit Ron auf den Boden gesetzt, Jim hatte seinen Arm um Hermine geschlungen, und als Harry aufsah bemerkte er, dass Jules Ginny aufmerksam beobachtete. Aber er selbst wurde jetzt von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Ein junges Mädchen aus Hufflepuff war vorgetreten und stieg die wenigen Stufen auf Luna und Claire zu. Sie hieß Laura Madley und war 3 Jahre jünger als Harry. Er empfand ihr Vorgehen als Störung aber Luna schien das nicht so zu sehen. Sie lächelte Laura aufmunternd zu und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die Laura ergriff und sich zu den Mädchen setzte. Und sie begann mitzusingen. Es schien ganz selbstverständlich für sie, obwohl ihr Gesicht selbst einen leicht verblüfften Ausdruck hatte, als ob sie zuvor nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie auch eine Peaceley war.

_It's a joy to get to know you_

_And I really am liking to share in your world, _

_When your__love is deep and quiet_

_I can hear it so clearly_

_It's calling for ever to share in your world._

Und schön langsam dämmerte Harry auch Jules Verhalten. Er sah selbst zu Ginny und diese war bisher Hand in Hand mit Dean gestanden, ließ aber jetzt seine Hand los, und machte einige vorsichtige Schritte auf die Treppen hin. Sie zögerte, aber dann trafen ihre fragenden Blicke auf Claires und diese streckte jetzt ihr die Arme entgegen und so setzte Ginny ihren Weg fort, setzte sich zu den anderen auf die Treppen und stimmte in ihren Gesang mit ein.

Und obwohl sie doch nie zuvor mitsammen gesungen hatten, klangen ihre Lieder so wunderbar zusammen und Harry fühlte sich so frei und glücklich wie schon lange nicht. Kein böser Gedanke drückte sein Herz und ein Blick in die Gesichter der Umsitzenden sagte ihm, dass das allen anderen genau so erging. Nur Ron starrte seine Schwester verblüfft an, konnte er es doch nicht fassen, dass seinen kleine Schwester diese Gabe, der Friedensvermittlung besaß. Er hatte das genauso wenig wie sie selbst gewusst. Was wohl Mrs. Weasley zu der Neuigkeit sagen würde?

_How could anyone ever tell you_

You were anything less than beautiful

_How could anyone ever tell you_

_You were less than whole_

_How could anyone fail to notice_

_That your loving is a miracle_

_How deeply you're connected to my soul_

Die vier Mädchen sangen noch ein paar Lieder gemeinsam, erhoben sich dann um jede wieder ihres Weges zu gehen. Die Zuhörer brauchten einige Zeit um zu registrieren, dass die Vorführung wohl jetzt vorbei war, standen dann langsam und ruhig auf und gingen zu ihren Räumen. Und man hörte kein böses Wort, und sah keine verärgerten oder traurigen Gesichter. Harry sah im Vorbeigehen auch kurz noch Snape. In seinem Gesicht konnte man selten anderes sehen als Hass oder Zynismus, aber sogar er wirkte ruhig und nicht so angespannt wie sonst.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors leerte sich schnell. Jeder schien diesen Moment des Wohlbehagens für sich selbst weiter auskosten zu wollen und beeilte sich ins Bett zu kommen. Auch Harry kuschelte sich schleunigst in seine Kissen und hörte nur noch kurz vor dem Einschlafen vom Nebenbett: „Meine kleine Schwester – eine Peaceley – wer hätte das gedacht. Das muss ich Ma erzählen." Und dann war es ruhig im Schlafsaal der Jungs.

Auch am nächsten Morgen war noch ein kleiner Rest dieses guten Gefühls vorhanden. Aber bei weitem nicht mehr so stark. Und jetzt begannen die anderen Schüler Fragen zu stellen.

Vor allem Ron löcherte seine kleine Schwester Ginny mit Fragen, aber sie selbst konnte ihm keine Antworten auf die meisten geben. Hatte sie doch wirklich erst am Vorabend diese Gabe erkannt, sie hatte auch nie zuvor von ihrer Familie gehört, dass es möglich gewesen wäre, dass sie eine Peaceley sei. Bereits beim Frühstück schrieb sie an ihre Mutter, teilte ihr mit, was am Vortag geschehen war und fragte nach, ob es denn in ihrer Familie je eine Friedenssängerin gegeben hätte.


	24. 24 Rückkehr zum Alltag

**24. Rückkehr zum Alltag**

Harry wollte mit Luna sprechen, aber diese war heute Morgen von einer Schar Schülerinnen umringt. Sie schien über diese ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit ihre Person betreffend gar nicht so recht erfreut zu sein. Deshalb wagte Harry es auch zu ihr zu gehen: „Hi Luna, hast du kurz Zeit?" und sie sah ihn so erleichtert an, und meinte: „Aber natürlich Harry. Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte." und sie nahm ihre Tasche und folgte ihm in die Eingangshalle. „Danke, du hast mich gerettet. Im Normalfall kennen sie mich fast gar nicht und heute bestürmen sie mich derart. Dabei war das gestern Claires Idee, aber die haut ja jetzt ab."

„Sie tut was?" Harry sah Luna äußerst verdutzt an. Aber diese deutete nur mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Treppe, wo gerade Claire, Miranda und Lee herunterkamen.

„Hallo meine Lieben" Claire richtete das Wort an Luna: „Na hast du es überstanden? Das gehört nun mal zu deinen Aufgaben. Und jetzt hast du ja auch zwei Mädels, die dir helfen können." und an Harry gewandt: „Pass mir auf auf die Kleine. Und wenn sie Angst vor dem was sie möglicherweise zu tun hat hat, nimm sei einfach in den Arm, das stärkt ungemein." und bei den Worten drehte sie den Kopf in Lees Richtung und lächelte ihn an.

„Was hast du vor? Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ich hab was zu erledigen. Ich muss eine Bestattung vorbereiten." und dabei wurde ihr vorhin doch gelöster Gesichtsausdruck wieder sehr ernst. „Ich hab die Erlaubnis von Direktor Dumbledore. Ansonsten wäre ich zwar auch gegangen, aber so kostet es unser Haus wenigstens keine Punkte. Ich tu was ich tun muss und komm in ein paar Tagen wieder. Lasst mir die anderen grüßen. Ich hab im Moment nicht allzu viel Lust auf viele Erklärungen." Und sie wandte sich zum Gehen, aber in dem Moment bemerkte sie Michel, der sie besorgt beobachtet hatte. Sie trat dann doch auf ihn zu: „Ich muss für ein paar Tage weg. Ich darf dir schreiben, wenn es mir besser geht?"

Michel sah sie erleichtert an: „Ich würde mich freuen von dir zu hören. Und noch mehr dich wieder zu sehen." und er ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie fest. Sie zu küssen wagte er aber nicht.

„Bis bald." diese Worte galten ihnen gemeinsam.

Miranda hatte sich ebenfalls an Harry gewandt: „Ich begleite meine Tochter und Lee. Aber ich fände es schön, wenn wir uns bald wieder unterhalten könnten. Du kannst mir auch jederzeit schreiben. Und bevor ich es noch vergesse: ich würde mich freuen wenn du dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei uns verbringst. Überleg es dir bitte." und sie lächelte ihm und Luna noch zu, warf Michel einen leicht skeptischen Blick zu, wie es auch Lee getan hatte und die drei verschwanden zur Tür hinaus.

„Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Aber ich würde dich gern öfter sehen. Ich möchte dich ja nicht überfordern, aber ich hätte im Moment dringend jemanden nötig, mit dem ich sprechen kann." Luna, die am Vorabend durch ihren Gesang so viele in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, war nun sehr kleinlaut und sah auch äußerst schutzbedürftig aus. Harry konnte gar nicht anders, er strich ihr übers Haar und meinte: „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen." und er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit ihren Klassenkameraden die Treppe hochging und schloss sich selbst den seinen an um zu McGonagalls Klassenzimmer zu gelangen.

Irgendwie war er heute höchst unkonzentriert. Was war in dieser Woche seit dem letzten Unterricht nicht alles passiert. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu Luna, und erst als Prof. McGonagall ihn unter Androhung einer Strafarbeit zum zweiten Mal ermahnte, versuchte er sich auf die gestellte Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Neville, der in der vergangenen Stunde so erfolgreich gewesen war, war wieder in sich zusammengesunken, als ob er nicht wüsste wie er mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen hatte. Erst als Jim zu ihm trat und ihn an pfauchte: „Also ein klein wenig solltest du dir von dem, was dir Claire erklärt hat schon gemerkt haben. Willst du sie denn vor allen als schlechte Lehrerin bloßstellen? Falls nicht, konzentrier dich und schau, dass du das hinbekommst." schien Leben in Neville zu kommen. Jim hatte auch ziemlich wütend geklungen.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Von Jim hatte er bisher nicht allzu viel gehört. Dieser hatte sich vor allem auf Hermine konzentriert gehabt und es war eher Jules gewesen, der seine Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit Claire gewidmet hatte. Aber nun war es Harry, als ob Jim genauso wie sein Bruder empfand, und in seiner Sorge um seine Cousine, die im Moment sicher einen schweren Weg beschritt, war er überaus empfindlich und reagierte wohl auch etwas überzogen. McGonagall hatte wohl bemerkt, was hier vor sich ging, mischte sich aber nicht ein. Sie war selbst sehr ernst und bemühte sich gelassen zu wirken, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Aber interessanterweise hatten Jims Worte bei Neville etwas bewirkt: er bemühte sich verbissen, und nach kurzer Zeit brachte er ganz allein zuwege, wo er zuletzt Claires Hilfe hatte. Sein vor Anstrengung gerötetes Gesicht bekam einen zufriedenen Ausdruck und als Jim zu ihm herübersah, grinste dieser Neville an, in der Art von: „siehste – es geht ja"

Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht beeilte sich Harry ganz besonders zur großen Halle zu kommen, und er traf Luna bereits beim Eingang. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen. „Schön dich zu sehen. Hast du heute Nachmittag etwas Zeit?"

„Wir haben noch drei Stunden Unterricht, aber danach könnten wir uns treffen."

„Das passt mir gut. Wenn das Wetter so bleibt könnten wir draußen ein wenig spazieren gehen."

„Gut dann treffen wir uns am Tor." Harry drückte ihre Hand und beeilte sich mit dem Mittagessen. Von Ron und Hermine erntete er dabei neugierige Blicke. Aber beide grinsten sich verstohlen an und schienen bemüht, Harry nicht auf Luna anzusprechen. Die Stunden am Nachmittag wollten beinah nicht vergehen, aber als Harry endlich am Tor stand war er doch etwas nervös. Wusste er eigentlich schon, was er wollte? Oder konnte er einfach abwarten und geschehen lassen, was geschehen würde.

„Hi", er hatte fast übersehen, dass Luna auf ihn zugekommen war. „Gehen wir raus? Es scheint ja ausnahmsweise mal wieder die Sonne. Vielleicht vertreiben die Sonnenstrahlen meine trüben Gedanken."

„Trübe Gedanken?" Harry sah Luna besorgt an.

„Naja, ich fühl mich dem nicht so recht gewachsen, dass Claire meinte ich solle die Rolle der Peaceley übernehmen. Sie meint sogar, ich wäre besser als sie, aber das halte ich für eine saftige Übertreibung. Sie ist bei allem was sie tut so selbstbewusst und überzeugt. Sogar gestern, als sie selbst so traurig und verzweifelt war, hat sie es geschafft, wenn auch mit Lees Unterstützung, dass sie mich zu dem Unterfangen überredet hat, und ich glaub wir konnten wirklich was bewirken. Und auch die beiden Laura und Ginny wissen jetzt, was sie für eine Kraft haben. Aber für sie ist es noch neu und sie benötigen noch Hilfe, und Unterstützung. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen wirklich helfen kann."

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich dir helfe?" Harry sah Luna fragend an. und er meinte es ernst. Er hatte erkannt, dass sie ihm sehr wichtig war. Und, dass sie traurig war, konnte er nicht mit ansehen.

„Ja das könntest du. Sei einfach da, wenn ich dich brauche. Hör mir zu, wenn ich voller Zweifel bin. Gib mir deine Hand, wenn ich zaudere und halt mich fest." Luna hatte ihn nur kurz angesehen, und dann zu Boden geblickt. Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob ihre Wünsche Harry gegenüber gerechtfertigt waren, ob sie ihn damit nicht überforderte.

Aber er ergriff ihre Hand und meinte: „Du musst mir nur des Öfteren sagen, was ich tun soll. Ich glaub, ich bin noch nicht sehr geübt im Erraten." und er lächelte sie zaghaft an, und bekam dieses Lächeln zurück. Und dann gingen sie Hand in Hand über das Gelände, und sie unterhielten sich, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, und als sie sicher sein konnten aus dem Blickfeld der anderen zu sein, umarmte Harry Luna und küsste sie. „Weißt du, dass ich gern mit dir zusammen bin? Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt." Und die rote Färbung, die Lunas Gesicht daraufhin annahm stand ihr hervorragend. „Danke. Das hat noch nie jemand so zu mir gesagt." Und er wurde von ihr geküsst.

Sie waren draußen bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war, und danach musste Harry seine Aufgaben erledigen. Aber in den nächsten Tagen schafften sie beide es doch immer, sich zumindest kurz zu sehen, des Öfteren gemeinsame Spaziergänge zu unternehmen, in Begleitung anderer, wie Ron und Jules, oder allein zu zweit. Und Harry hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er in Lunas Nähe er selbst sein konnte. Ein Zustand, den er sich bei nur ganz wenigen Personen erlaubte, zum Teil bei Ron und Hermine, in letzter Zeit eventuell bei Jules, aber bei Luna war es noch um eine Spur ehrlicher, ihr konnte er wirklich von dem erzählen, was in ihm vorging, seine Gedanken, seine Ängste, und er hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl, dass sie ihn missverstand.

Sie hörte zu. Hörte einfach zu und gab nur ihrerseits Ratschläge, wenn er sie darum bat. Auch das war eine neue Erkenntnis für Harry: Luna nahm ihn einfach so an, wie er war. Seine beiden Freunde, Ron und Hermine, waren stets die ersten mit guten Ratschlägen gewesen, sicher auch das brauchte er manchmal, aber Luna war diejenige, die zuhörte, und allein dadurch, dass er manches aussprechen konnte, allein dadurch fand er selbst oft die Erkenntnis, was das Richtige wäre.

Die kommenden Tage vergingen in relativ friedlicher Atmosphäre. Die meisten Schüler hatten die trüben Nachrichten aus Italien wieder vergessen. Diejenigen, die direkt betroffen waren, waren für ein paar Tage abgereist, und es herrschte wieder rege Betriebsamkeit.

Alltag sozusagen.

Am Freitagmorgen erhielt Harry einen Brief per Eule. Er war von Miranda und sie machte ihn nochmals darauf aufmerksam, dass er ihr doch schreiben sollte, wenn er irgendwelche Fragen hatte. Und das tat Harry dann auch noch am gleichen Abend.

Michel hatte Post von Claire erhalten und er schien selig. Sein etwas eigenartig verklärter Gesichtsausdruck brachte ihm zwar einige hämische Bemerkungen seiner Mitschüler aus Slytherin ein, aber darum schien er sich nicht zu kümmern.

Am Nachmittag, als Harry wieder Zeit hatte ein paar Schritte mit Luna zu tun, fragte er sie, ob es eigentlich normal sei, dass Jungs so belämmert aussahen, wenn sie Post von ihrer Liebsten bekamen. Das brachte ihm ein sehr erheitertes Gelächter von Luna ein, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie dergleichen noch nicht so oft beobachtet hatte. Sie versprach aber, in nächster Zeit, die Gesichter der Postempfänger genau zu studieren, und der Nachmittag verging mit Mutmaßungen, welche Schüler sie dabei wohl am besten im Auge behalten sollte.

Das Quidditchtraining am Vortag war sehr erfolgreich verlaufen. Jim und Jules schien die Betätigung gut zu tun, zuvor waren sie doch beinah trübsinnig in Gedanken versunken herumgelaufen, beim Fliegen schienen ihre dunklen Gedanken weggeblasen zu werden, und sie wirkten danach wieder ausgelassen und heiter.

Jim trachtete wieder mehr in Hermines Nähe zu gelangen und Jules fachsimpelte mit Ron über diverse Flugtechniken. Die Creevey-Brüder machten ihre Sache auffallend gut, und wurden durch das Engagement der anderen einfach mitgerissen. Harry war äußerst zuversichtlich, dass sie das erst Match in diesem Schuljahr gut spielen würden. Es sollte in zwei Wochen gegen Hufflepuff stattfinden. Und bis dahin würde ihre neue Stadionsprecherin wohl auch wieder in der Schule sein.

Der Okklumentikunterricht verlief an diesem Wochenende schon sehr erfolgreich. Harry heimste einiges Lob von Jules ein. Und Jules selbst wirkte viel konzentrierter und ließ nicht mehr zu, dass Harry den Zauber umkehrte. So konnten sie auch am Sonntagmittag den Unterricht für dieses Wochenende beenden und Harry nutzte die Zeit um sich mit Luna zu treffen und konnte auch seine Hausaufgaben erledigen.

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum war dann endlich einmal wieder eine Partie Schach mit Ron an der Reihe. Dass dabei wie fast immer Ron gewann war ja nichts neues für Harry.

Ginny hatte Post von daheim bekommen. Sie saß bei den Jungs und las laut vor:

_Liebste Ginny,_

_wie überrascht waren dein Vater und ich, als wir von den Ereignissen am Dienstagabend lasen. Du bist also eine Peaceley? Von meinen Vorfahren kannst du das nicht haben, in Arthurs Stammbaum befindet sich eine Hexe mit dieser Eigenschaft, aber wir haben nie daran gedacht, dass diese Fähigkeit auf dich vererbt worden sein hätte können._

_Aber ich freue mich ungemein darüber. Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich Töchterchen. Ich hab diese Neuigkeit auch gleich deinen Brüdern mitgeteilt und sie freuen sich mit dir._

_Ich umarme dich und freue mich auf ein Wiedersehen_

_deine Mutter_

Harry hatte schon bemerkt, dass sich Ginny seit diesem Abend, etwas von Dean distanziert hatte. Oder genaugenommen, er von ihr. Es schien so, als käme er damit nicht klar, dass sie so eine starke Fähigkeit besaß. Ginny dürfte das wohl anfangs verletzt haben, sie hatte auch mit Luna und Laura ein paar Unterhaltungen geführt, aber jetzt hatte sie es scheinbar akzeptiert, dass ihre Beziehung mit Dean vorbei war.

Umso mehr hielt sich seither Jules in ihrer Nähe auf. Hatte sie zuvor ihre meiste Freizeit eng umschlungen mit Dean verbracht, war sie nun in der Nähe Hermines oder Rons zu treffen, und Jules nutzte das weidlich aus. Er verwickelte sie immer wieder aufs neue in Gespräche, trachtete in ihrer Nähe zu sein, war aber bei all dem doch zurückhaltend und keinesfalls aufdringlich. Er suchte ihre Nähe, zwang sie ihr aber nicht auf. Und so wurde er bald ein Teil ihres Alltag, ein Freund, der da war, wenn sie jemanden zum Reden brauchte, ein Freund, der ihr bei den Hausaufgaben behilflich war, mit dem sie lachen konnte und der ein geduldiger Zuhörer war.

Nicht nur Harry, sogar Ron hatte Jules Bemühen bemerkt. Jim, sein Bruder hatte Hermines Herz im Sturm erobert. Hermine, die für Ron schon seit einiger Zeit nicht bloß der gute Kumpel gewesen war.

Und Jules umwarb seine Schwester Ginny. Ron hätte allen Grund gehabt verärgert auf die beiden Brüder zu sein. Seltsamerweise war er es nicht. Er beobachtete. Und lernte.

Und er erzählte Harry unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, dass er fest entschlossen war, es im Falle eines Streits zwischen Jim und Hermine genauso zu halten wie Jules, langsam, aber beständig, seinen Platz in Hermines Leben besetzen. Er hatte Zeit. Er konnte warten.

**5. Sichtwechsel**

Seltsam, wie dieser Dienstag mein Leben verändert hat.

Nach dieser Nacht, in der in Italien so viele Menschen ums Leben kamen, und auch ich von Albträumen geplagt wurde, war ich nur froh, dass der Unterricht ausfiel. Ich hätte mich nicht konzentrieren können an diesem Tag. Ich versuchte mich noch ein wenig hinzulegen, konnte aber nicht so recht schlafen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf ich auf Dean, und er schien sich sehr darüber zu freuen mich zu sehen. Wir setzten uns eng aneinander gekuschelt zum Kamin und küssten uns, und unterhielten uns über die Vorgänge da draußen. Aber Dean war nicht so recht bei der Sache.

Wie ich schon in den letzten Tagen bemerkt hatte, ließ er seine Hände immer öfter „auf Wanderschaft" gehen. Ich hatte ihm aber schon wiederholt gesagt, dass ich das nicht wollte. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht wieso, aber es störte mich einfach, wenn er seine Hand unter meinen Pulli schob und meine Brüste streichelte. Na ja, zugegeben: ich wusste es schon: das hätte mich nämlich gar nicht so sehr gestört, wenngleich ich nicht unbedingt wollte, dass es jemand anderer im Raum mitbekam. Aber ich hatte nun mal das Gefühl, dass es nicht bei diesem vorsichtigen Streicheln bleiben würde. Ich befürchtete vielmehr, dass er, wenn ich hierzu bereit war, mehr verlangen würde. Und dazu war ich noch nicht bereit.

Aber ich konnte nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Er lachte mich bloß aus, wenn ich mit dem Thema anfing. Irgendwie war er mir in den letzten Tagen fast fremd geworden. Vor den Ferien hatten wir uns so gut verstanden, hatten uns in den Ferien regelmäßig geschrieben und es sogar einmal geschafft uns zu sehen, natürlich ohne, dass Mutter es bemerkt hätte.

Aber seit Schulbeginn wirkte er so verändert. Er ignorierte meine Bedenken und meinte es sei alles noch genauso wie zuvor, aber ich war nicht seiner Meinung.

Ja, ich war noch immer gern mit ihm zusammen, ich küsste ihn gern und es fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen zu liegen. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte ich mich immer mehr dabei verkrampft, ich traute ihm nicht mehr, und das verängstigte mich doch.

Ich war froh, als Ron sich zu uns setzte und Dean seine Hände wieder im Zaum hielt. Nachmittags konzentrierte ich mich auf meine Hausaufgaben, obwohl Dean immer wieder um mich herumstrich und mich zu einem Spaziergang überreden wollte. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich hatte keine Lust mich mit ihm hinter irgendwelche Sträucher zu drücken und dann auf seine Hände aufpassen zu müssen.

Ich schob dringende Arbeiten für die Schule vor und Dean trollte sich schließlich, wenngleich ziemlich verärgert.

Und nach dem Abendessen hörten wir dann diese Musik. Sie klang so fremd und doch vertraut.

Ich hatte wohl nie zuvor so etwas gehört und doch kannte ich sie.

Wir traten in die Eingangshalle hinaus und ich sah Luna, Claire und Lee auf den Stiegen sitzen, und die beiden Frauen sangen und ich kannte die Texte, die sie sangen und hatte sie doch noch nie gehört.

Ich kannte die Melodien und wusste, dass sie mir neu sein sollten.

Ich hatte mich an Dean geschmiegt, und wir hielten uns an den Händen, und jetzt fühlte ich mich wieder wohl und sicher bei ihm.

Aber die Musik zog mich in ihren Bann und ich hätte am liebsten mitgesungen und schaute auf die anderen Schüler rings um mich, aber keiner sang mit.

Erst als Laura nach vor ging und von Luna begrüßt und in den Kreis der Singenden aufgenommen wurde kam mir der Gedanke, ich müsste das auch tun.

Ich löste mich von Dean, der mich verwundert ansah, und trat ein paar Schritte nach vor, zögerte aber wieder und hielt an, und dann trafen meine Blicke jene von Claire und sie lächelte mir zu, nickte kaum merklich und streckte ihre Hände nach mir aus. Und ich konnte mich jetzt gar nicht mehr dagegen wehren, meine Füße gingen wie von selbst auf das Trio zu, ich stieg die wenigen Stufen zu ihnen hoch, ergriff hilfesuchend Claires Hände. Aber sie lächelte nur wieder und flüsterte: „Willkommen Peaceley Ginny" und zog mich um auch auf den Stufen zu sitzen hinab.

Sie hatte mich Peaceley genannt.

Aber das war ich doch nicht.

Das müsste ich doch wissen.

Wieso konnte das sein?

Meine Mutter hatte nie erwähnt, dass diese Möglichkeit bestünde. Aber ich spürte Claires Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich hörte auf, meine Gedanken im Kreis zu schicken. Ich fing an mit den anderen zu singen. Und ich kannte die Melodien, und ich kannte die Texte, und ich wusste, es war richtig, es konnte gar nicht anders sein – ich war eine Peaceley! Und ich sah in die Gesichter der Umstehenden und sah, wie sie friedlich wirkten, so ganz ohne Groll, und voller Frieden und Zuversicht. Ich war glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je zuvor so glücklich gewesen bin.

Und wir saßen hier und wir sangen noch einige Zeit, und als sich Luna erhob war ich für einen kurzen Moment fast enttäuscht, aber ich merkte selbst, dass mich dieses Singen doch auch müde gemacht hatte. Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und gingen dann in unsere Räume. Ich ging neben Claire und Lee, aber wir sprachen nichts. Es hätte wohl nur diese Stimmung zerstört. Dabei hätte ich so viele Fragen gehabt.

Aber Claire drehte sich nur vor der Tür zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zu mir um, lächelte mich noch einmal an umarmte mich und küsste mich auf beide Wangen:

„Willkommen bei den Peaceleys! Du bist ab heute eine von uns. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich jederzeit an eine der unsrigen wenden. Aber jetzt mach dich erst mal mit dem Gedanken vertraut. Gute Nacht Schwester!" und sie wandte sich ab und verschwand gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder, um wieder zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen.

Da hörte ich auch schon, dass die ersten Mitschüler über die Treppen kamen und ich beeilte mich selbst ins Bett zu gelangen. Ich wollte heute mit niemanden mehr sprechen. Ich wollte, das was heute geschehen war erst mal überdenken. Und ich schlief rasch ein und im Traum befand ich mich auf einer Lichtung, und da saßen wohl zwei Dutzend Frauen jeden Alters im Kreis um ein Feuer herum und unterhielten sich und lachten, und stimmten nach einiger Zeit ein Lied an. Dieses Lied kannte ich nicht, konnte es aber in meinem Traum deutlich hören:

„Wir heißen dich in unsrem Kreis

aufs herzlichste Willkommen!

Dass du uns siehst, ist der Beweis,

dass du hier aufgenommen.

Wir freuen uns aufs Neue nun

dich hier bei uns zu sehen,

und werden froh die Kunde tun

und dir bei Bedarf beistehen.

Wir sind uns immerfort bewusst

Verantwortung wir tragen

doch haben wir auch manchmal Lust

selbst ein wenig zu klagen.

Dann stehen wir einander treu

zur Seite und wir wissen

dass bald wird scheinen die Sonne neu

die Freundschaft wir nie missen."

Ich hatte dieses Lied noch beim Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen in den Ohren. Ich fühlte mich erholt und völlig ausgeruht, und zufrieden und irgendwie sah ich an diesem Morgen unendlich klar. Ich ging vergnügt zum Frühstück, wo ich aber feststellen musste, dass ich von den anderen mit Fragen gelöchert wurde. Vor allem mein Bruder Ron konnte nicht aufhören mit fragen.

Ich schrieb einen Brief an unsere Mutter, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen und sie um Auskunft zu bitten, ob sie dergleichen geahnt hätte.

Ich beeilte mich noch vor dem Unterricht in den Eulenturm zu laufen, um den Brief schleunigst aufzugeben. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass mich Dean begleiten würde, aber er druckste nur herum, dass er keine Zeit habe.

Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts, den ich gemeinsam mit Luna hatte, konnte ich beobachten, dass sie nervös wirkte. Ich hatte zu Beginn versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, darüber was es hieß eine Peaceley zu sein, aber sie hatte mir nur gedankenverloren ein Büchlein aus ihrer Tasche gegeben und gemeint ich solle das einmal lesen. Ich wollte ihr von den Frauen in meinem Traum erzählen, aber auch dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. „Sei mir nicht böse Ginny, aber ich hab ein klein wenig Bammel wegen Harry. Ich weiß nicht, woran ich mit ihm bin. Ich wäre gern seine Freundin, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er das auch will."

Und ich ließ sie in Ruhe, wusste ich doch selbst, dass man keine klare Gedanken fassen konnte, wenn man verliebt war und nicht wusste, ob diese Liebe erwidert wurde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigte ich meine Hausaufgaben, und ich merkte, dass mir Dean nervös auswich. Das machte mich meinerseits nervös und ich ging zu ihm: „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist? Es scheint dir nicht gut zu gehen."

Er sah mich an und seufzte auf: „Gehen wir ein paar Schritte? Ich glaub da könnt ich besser reden."

Und wir gingen ins Freie und er begann langsam und stolpernd mit erzählen: „Ich hab dich gestern singen gehört. Ich war zuerst wie versteinert. Aber dann bin ich fast dahin geschmolzen. Du warst im Kreis der anderen, aber ich hab nur Augen und Ohren für dich gehabt. Du bist mir vorgekommen wie ein Engel. Und ...ich weiß, dass das jetzt unendlich blöd klingen muss, aber ich kann keinen Engel küssen. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, in dein Lachen, die Grübchen in deinen Wangen, das Strahlen in deinen Augen -

ich hab nichts lieber getan , als dich in meinen Armen zu halten zu küssen, und naja, zugegeben in letzter Zeit wollt ich dir eigentlich noch viel näher sein. Aber ich hab ja bemerkt, dass du das nicht willst, nur ist es mehr zum Teil schwer gefallen, wie du ja bemerkt hast. Pst ... sag nichts, lass mich ausreden. Seit ich dich gestern so sah, mit ganz anderen Augen sah, da kann ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass ich so niedrige Gedanken hatte, ich glaube ich werde dich nie wieder so sehen können wie früher, dich einfach in den Arm nehmen und küssen, zu sehr muss ich an das Bild von gestern denken, daran, dass du weit über mir stehst. Zu weit – unerreichbar für mich. Ich bleibe wohl besser am Boden. Du behältst den Platz in meinem Herzen, aber nicht den in meinen Armen."

Ich hatte ihm mit offenem Mund zugehört – sicher ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass er mich so fordernd berührte, aber dass er sich nun ganz von mir abwenden wollte. War das jetzt wirklich alles gewesen? Konnte ich das akzeptieren, nur weil er sich nicht auf gleicher Stufe mit mir sah? Aber als ich ihm ins Gesicht sah, das so traurig schaute, so ernst und betrübt, da musste ich ihn einfach umarmen: „Wieso denkst du das sei notwendig? Ich bin doch die selbe wie zuvor. Oder ist es deshalb, weil ich nicht mit deinem Tempo Schritt halten konnte?"

„Oh nein, keineswegs, daran könnte ich schon gar nicht mehr denken." Er sah mich direkt erschrocken an. „Nein, es ist wirklich so wie ich gesagt habe: du bist als Peaceley für mich unantastbar. Du weißt doch, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind. Als ich den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, habe ich mir nicht nur die Bücher von der Liste besorgt, sondern auch einige allgemeine Werke über Hexen und Zauberer. Und da ist mir der Begriff der Peaceley das erste Mal untergekommen. Und so wie sie dargestellt wurde, habe ich ungeheuren Respekt vor ihr bekommen. Ich kann mir jetzt nur schwer vorstellen, dass ich dieses hehre Bild ändern könnte. Ich will dich gern als gute Freundin behalten. Aber ich kann nicht mehr mit dir gehen." Er sah mich ziemlich gequält an. „Bist du mir jetzt sehr böse?"

War ich ihm böse? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich war verwirrt, ein klein wenig gekränkt wohl auch. Aber konnte ich ihn umstimmen ? – wohl auch nicht.

„Ich muss das wohl erst mal verdauen. Lass uns ein wenig Abstand halten, dann werde ich das wohl überwinden, und dann können wir ja versuchen einfach nur Freunde zu sein." Ich bemühte mich ihm aufmunternd zuzulächeln, obwohl mir in dem Moment eher zum Weinen zumute war.

„Gehen wir wieder rein? Es fängt zu nieseln an." fragte Dean mich dann.

„Geh du schon vor, ich will noch ein wenig hier draußen bleiben." Er sah mich zwar leicht ungläubig an, drehte sich dann aber um und ging zum Schloss zurück. Ich wollte wirklich noch ein wenig allein sein. Was sollte das eigentlich? Luna war auch eine Peaceley und es bahnte sich grad zwischen ihr und Harry eine engere Beziehung an. Claire schien auch nicht das unschuldigste Mädchen zu sein, wieso glaubte Dean ich wäre es?

Schließlich machte ich auch kehrt und eilte zum Schloss zurück. Aber ich hatte keinen Appetit auf Abendessen und so ging ich gleich hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als die anderen vom Essen kamen bemühte ich mich, Dean aus dem Weg zu gehen, dafür setzte ich mich zu Hermine und Jim und unterhielt mich mit ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich Jules zu uns, und fragte: „Und wie fühlt sich frau so als Peaceley?"

„Ich weiß es nicht so recht. Es ist noch viel zu neu für mich. ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben."

Jules grinste mich frech an: „Hab keine Angst, du gewöhnst dich rasch daran, und wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich ja an deine Schwestern wenden."

„Woher weißt du das mit den Schwestern?" fragte ich ihn erstaunt.

„Tja, meine Mutter ist schließlich auch eine Peaceley, und Claire ja auch. Da bekommt mann schon so einiges mit. Natürlich nichts wirklich Geheimes." Er hatte ein süßes Lächeln. Das war mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber ich hatte wohl auch die meiste Zeit mit Dean verbracht.

„Weißt du, als wir noch ganz klein waren, gab es einige Treffen in unserem Haus, da kamen uns unbekannte Hexen mit den buntesten Umhängen und verrücktesten Hüten. Und Mutter steckte uns immer ins Bett bevor die kamen. Aber wir standen natürlich wieder auf und bezogen unseren Beobachtungsposten. Und ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass auf diesen Treffen immer viel gelacht wurde. Wir waren ja furchtbar neugierig, trauten uns aber nicht näher heran und deshalb wissen wir auch nichts genaues. Aber Mutter war am nächsten Tag immer gut gelaunt. Und es standen immer eine Unzahl kleiner Gläser mit bunten Flüssigkeitsresten herum." Sein Lachen klang mitreißend. Dass er gut aussah, hatte ich ja schon früher bemerkt, aber er schien auch sehr nett zu sein und konnte witzig erzählen.

Die kommenden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, ein paar Mal schaffte ich es einige Worte mit Luna zu wechseln, sie bat mich aber auf Claires Rückkehr zu warten, dann wollte sie mit Laura und mir noch einiges erläutern. Und an den Abenden merkte ich, dass Jules meine Nähe suchte. Er war dabei nicht aufdringlich, machte keine forschen Annäherungsversuche, aber er war da. Er hörte zu, half mir auch schon mal bei meinen Hausaufgaben und fand immer wieder ein Thema, zu dem er unterhaltsame Geschichten wusste. Ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Und ich begann ihn bereits zu vermissen, wenn er mal nicht da war. Er hatte mir dabei geholfen, die Trauer über Deans Rückzug zu vergessen. Und ich begann nun meinerseits seine Nähe zu suchen.


	25. 25 Patroni

**25. Patroni**

Die schönste Zeit ist zumeist die, wo am wenigsten passiert.

Die dritte Schulwoche, verlief nach diesem Schema, einfach als Fortsetzung der vorherigen. Der Unterricht gestaltete sich durchaus interessant und abwechslungsreich, und verging auf die Weise sehr rasch.

In Hagrids Stunde kristallisierte sich immer mehr heraus, dass sich Jim, Jules und Michel ein verbales Duell lieferten. Irgendwie schien eine Spannung zwischen ihnen zu herrschen, und ständig fiel einer der dreien Hagrid ins Wort, korrigierte, ergänzte eine Aussage, so dass dieser am Ende des Unterrichts ziemlich geschafft wirkte. Aber sie lernten auf diese Art natürlich sehr viel, denn ein jeder lauschte den Gefechten und es kam nie vor, dass Hagrid eine der Aussagen in Zweifel stellte. Sie schienen einfach mit manchen Kreaturen schon ihre eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben.

Remus überraschte sie mit der Ankündigung, dass er einmal sehen wolle, wer bereits jetzt fähig sei einen Patronus herbeizurufen, und Harry war stolz, dass es aus seinem Haus die meisten schafften. Schließlich waren einige in seinen „Unterrichtsstunden" gewesen. Und wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, schafften es Jim und Jules ebenso. Jim hatte einen Panther als Patronus und Jules einen Leoparden.

Aber am meisten verwunderte Harry, dass Rons Patronus sich gewandelt hatte. War er in den DA Stunden ein kleiner aber flinker Hund gewesen, so stand nun ein ausgewachsener Löwe vor ihm. Ron selbst wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber er erntete bewundernde Blicke von den Umstehenden. Sogar Draco war um eine seiner böswilligen Äußerungen verlegen. Remus trat zu Ron und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Wundere dich nicht. Der Patronus kann sich im Laufe der Zeit wandeln. Wenn deine Stärke wächst, so wächst auch seine. Und ein Löwe ist schon ein sehr gewaltiger Patronus." Ron hatte im Gesicht die Rötung seiner Haare übernommen. Einerseits schien ihm das Lob fast peinlich zu sein, andererseits schwoll ihm doch die Brust und bereits am Ende der Stunde hatte sein Stolz über seine Leistung gesiegt. Und vor allem die bewundernden Blicke der Mädchen, gefielen ihm ungemein.

Und auch Hermine kam zu ihm und meinte: „Das hast du toll gemacht Ron. Wie hast du das nur geschafft? Ich hab noch immer den selben kleinen Otter, zwar süß, aber wohl doch nicht wirklich stark." Sie schien jetzt einigermaßen enttäuscht. „Aber du hast das echt super hingekriegt." Und wenn nicht in dem Moment Jim zu ihr getreten wäre, der ihre Hand ergriff, wäre sie vielleicht bei Ron stehen geblieben, aber sie hatten ja die nächste Stunde nicht gemeinsam.

Ron sah ihr zwar ein wenig nachdenklich nach, aber fing sich schnell wieder. „Hast du das gesehen Harry? Ein Löwe! Der war sicher über zwei Meter lang und groß und mit einer riesigen Mähne. Also, ich hätte es ja selbst nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich so was zustande brächte. Ich bin noch ganz sprachlos." Na ja sprachlos konnte man ihn eigentlich nicht nennen. Schließlich plapperte er den ganzen Weg bis zu Firenzes Klasse. Harry und Jules grinsten sich verstehend an, ja Ron mauserte sich, er war allem Anschein nach über die Ferien wirklich um einiges reifer geworden.

Ron war auch noch den ganzen Abend ungemein aufgekratzt. Jedem erzählte er von seinem Patronus und mittlerweile hätte dieser Löwe größenmäßig schon fast nicht mehr ins Klassenzimmer gepasst. Harry beobachtete ihn vergnügt. Es war beruhigend den Freund so glücklich zu sehen, schließlich hatte sich Harry in den letzten Tagen schon selbst vorgeworfen, zu wenig Zeit für Ron zu erübrigen. Aber jetzt stand er im Gemeinschaftsraum im Mittelpunkt und fühlte sich dabei sichtlich wohl. Hermine hatte ihm anfangs auch gelauscht, war dann aber zu Harry an den Kamin gekommen: „Tja, unser guter Ron ist mal wieder in seinem Element. So zerknirscht er zuletzt war, als er bemerkt hat welche Kräfte Ginny hat, so gut hat ihm dieses Erfolgserlebnis heute wohl getan. Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was ich dafür tun müsste, um auch einen anderen Patronus zu bekommen?"

Jim war zu ihnen getreten: „Was hast du gegen den Otter? Er ist doch herzallerliebst. Wendig. Flink. Ein guter Schwimmer und Taucher. Ein guter Jäger. Ein exzellenter Baumeister. Alles Eigenschaften, die doch durchaus positiv zu bewerten sind. Das heißt, du hast sowohl Erde als auch Wasser als Element zur Verfügung."

Hermine hatte ihm erstaunt zugehört: „Du hast leicht reden, mit deiner großen Raubkatze bist du ja auch kaum zu toppen."

„Och, es ist ein schneller Jäger, ja schon. Aber ich hab nie verstanden, wieso mein Patronus nichts mit dem Wasser zu tun hat. Das wäre naheliegender. Und auch Claire hat das Problem, bei ihr wäre es noch zutreffender. Aber es scheint eher selten zu sein." Jim hatte sich nachdenklich aufs Sofa gesetzt. Ginny hatte sich auch aus den Reihen von Rons Zuhörerschaft gelöst: „So ich glaub ich hab meine Schuldigkeit getan, schön langsam hab ich genug gehört." Sie hatte Jims letzte Worte noch vernommen und fragte nun: „Was ist denn dann Claires Patronus?" Jim sah sie einen kurzen Moment erschrocken an, warf dann einen Blick zu seinem Bruder, der nur wie beiläufig den Kopf schüttelte um dann zu antworten: „Entschuldige, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache."

Hermine hatte ihm erstaunt zugehört. Sie sah zu Jim, dann zu seinem Bruder Jules, setzte sich dann ganz langsam aufs Sofa und ihr Gesicht nahm einen abwesenden Ausdruck an, sie schien ganz intensiv über etwas nachzudenken, und das, was ihr dabei einfiel, schien sie sehr zu verstören. Sie sah wieder zu Jim, schluckte, und fragte dann ganz leise: „Soll das jetzt heißen, es ist besser, wenn wir es nicht erfahren, weil wir dann auch über etwas anderes Bescheid wüssten?" Und sie sah Jim mit großen verängstigten Augen an, und es schien als ob sie hoffte, dass er ihre Frage abschlägig beantworten würde.

Harry und Ginny sahen erstaunt abwechselnd zu ihr und dann zu Jim und Jules, aber beide blickten nur auf den Boden, waren sehr ernst geworden, waren in ihren Gedanken versunken, bis sich Jim einen Ruck gab, Hermine anblickte und sagte: „Bitte frag nicht. Du willst es nicht wissen."

Aber Hermine gereichte diese Antwort scheinbar, sie erschrak und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die ihr ungehindert über die Wangen liefen. Sie begann den Kopf zu schütteln, immer wieder und es sah aus, als wollte sie losschreien, da nahm Jim sie behutsam in den Arm, strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und zog sie fest an sich. „Nicht weinen meine Kleine. Nicht weinen. Das ist Vergangenheit. Vergangenes sollte man ruhen lassen. Wir blicken nach vorn. Tu du das auch."

Ginny hatte Harry mit einer Kopfbewegung angedeutet, die beiden allein zu lassen. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weg zum Fenster und Harry fragte: „Hast du jetzt verstanden um was es da geht? Ich nämlich nicht. Und ich will wissen, was da vor sich geht?"

Ginny legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf Harrys Schulter: „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Aber es ist etwas, was Hermine entdeckt hat. Und so wie ich Hermine kenne, hat sie wohl mal was gelesen, wo sie jetzt einen Zusammenhang festgestellt hat. Und wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, dann will ich eigentlich nicht wissen, was es ist."

Jules war ihnen zögernd nachgekommen, wie um nicht zu stören. Er hatte gehört was Ginny gesagt hatte und stimmte ihr zu: „Das ist auch das Beste, glaub mir." Und seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie bittend an.

Harry versuchte die Anspannung zu lösen und ersuchte Jules ihm seine Rezeptur für Snapes morgige Stunde noch mal anzuschauen. Schließlich war es jetzt schon über eine Woche her, dass er sie verfasst hatte und er war sich, nachdem die Stunde letzte Woche ausgefallen war sehr unsicher, ob er es wirklich richtig gemacht hatte. Jules las sich bereitwillig alles durch und gab es Harry zurück. „Das ist ein ganz passabler Trank, nur pass bitte auf, wenn du die letzten beiden Zutaten zufügst, dass du auch wirklich die angeführte Temperatur hast, wenn es noch zu heiß ist, ist der ganze Trank zunichte gemacht."

Harry nahm sich vor, besonders aufmerksam zu brauen und begann dann noch mit den Hausaufgaben des heutigen Tages. Aber so ganz bei der Sache war er nicht. Immer wieder sah er zu Hermine hinüber, die inzwischen mit Weinen aufgehört hatte, sie unterhielt sich leise mit Jim, aber sie war sehr ernst und machte keine Anstalten ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sie stand auch bald auf, verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von Jim, kam dann noch an Harrys Tisch vorbei: „Ich bin müde. Ich geh jetzt besser schlafen." Und stieg die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Ginny sah ihr nachdenklich nach und meinte dann zu Jules gewandt: „Ist das jetzt so eine Situation, wo ich ihr helfen könnte?"

Jules überlegte kurz und antwortete: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Eigentlich ja schon, aber du bist noch nicht allzu geübt darin. Andererseits ...ja versuch es. Tu einfach das was dein Herz dir sagt. Das wird das Richtige sein." Dabei hatte seine Hand vorsichtig ihre Wange berührt, ganz vorsichtig, als ob er Angst hätte, sie sei zerbrechlich. Dabei huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und bevor sie aufstand um Hermine zu folgen, beugte sie sich rasch vor und ihre Lippen streiften seine Wange zu einem Hauch von einem Kuss. Sie ging ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen Hermine nach. Jules Hand fuhr hoch zu seiner Wange und jetzt war er es, der ein Lächeln nicht verhindern konnte.

Irgendwann war auch Ron mit seinen Erzählungen zu Ende und folgte Harry und den anderen zum Schlafzimmer. Aber noch im Einschlafen murmelte er was von seinem großen stolzen Löwen.

Harry schlief wieder einmal sehr unruhig. In seinem Traum wimmelte es auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss von silbrig glänzenden Patroni in allen Größen. Harrys Hirsch war dabei, neben Rons Löwen, den Raubkatzen der Zwillinge, Hermines Otter flitzte an ihnen vorbei, aber da waren auch noch viele andere Gestalten, aber Jules hatte recht gehabt, die meisten waren Landlebewesen, da gab es noch Bär und Fuchs, aber auch viele kleinere Tiere wie Katzen und Mäuse, nur zwei Luftbewohner gab es da, einen Phönix und einen Adler, und als für das Wasser geeignet noch eine Kröte und eine Schlange. Es war ein recht eigentümlich anzusehendes Getümmel.

Die dazugehörigen Magier, welche die Patroni hervorgerufen hatten, standen ringsum, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand, mit ernsten Gesichtern, der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und grau, als aus der Ferne aus der Richtung des Sees ein lautes bestialisch klingendes Gelächter ertönte, und sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, richteten sie alle in dieselbe Richtung und die Patroni formierten sich, die Größeren vorneweg und zogen vereint hinweg. Und das Lachen erstarb und plötzlich waren die Wolken verschwunden, der Himmel tiefblau und die Sonne schien voller Kraft, dass sie einen blendete.

Nach diesem Traum schlief Harry ruhig und traumlos bis zum Morgen. Unter der Dusche erzählte er von seinem Traum. Ron hatte ihm erstaunt zugehört: „Alle Patroni vereint? Das erinnert mich an die Rede des Hutes zu Beginn der fünften Klasse, dass wir nur vereint stark genug sind. Soll wohl heißen auch unsere Patroni sind gemeinsam stärker."

Ja, da mochte was Wahres dran sein. Aber wieso war ihm das gerade diese Nacht im Traum erschienen? Harry nahm sich vor Remus darauf anzusprechen. Doch zuvor durfte er den Vormittag in Snapes Kerkern verbringen.

Doch so sehr er sich in der Vorwoche gefreut hatte, dass gerade Snapes Fach ausgefallen war, diese Stunden verliefen ausgesprochen zufrieden. Snape gab ihnen eben auf, die Tränke herzustellen und Harry ging konzentriert an die Arbeit, ließ sich nicht von etwas anderem ablenken, auch wenn Snape oftmals an seinem Tisch vorbeiging bzw. stehen blieb mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Harry ignorierte ihn einfach.

Und so hatte er nach zwei Stunden seinen Trank fertig, trat vor zum Lehrerpult und konnte ein durchaus brauchbares Ergebnis vorlegen. Snape schien nach Worten zu suchen um seine Leistung doch abzumindern, aber da ihm nichts einzufallen schien nickte er nur kurz. Harry ging triumphierend zu seinem Platz zurück. Snape sprachlos zurückzulassen gehörte zu den besten Dingen, die passieren konnten. Im großen und ganzen hatten die Gryffindors die besten Ergebnisse vorzuweisen, von den Slytherins hatten es nur wenige geschafft die Pflanze zum Erblühen zu bringen. Auch Draco war nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen und hatte grad mal eine winzige Knospe hervorzaubern können.

Sie bekamen gleich als neue Aufgabe die Komposition eines komplizierteren Tranks und Harry machte sich auch sofort daran, es anzufangen. Schließlich hatte er durch Jims Erklärungen verstanden, worauf es ankam, und von dem heutigen Ergebnis beflügelt, hatte ihn der Ehrgeiz gepackt: er wollte es Snape schon zeigen, dass er fähiger war, als dieser ihm zugemutet hatte.

Harry war glücklich, dass er es doch jeden Nachmittag schaffte Luna zu sehen, manchmal leider nur kurz, doch manchmal auch für längere Zeit. Er fühlte sich unendlich wohl in ihrer Nähe und es tat ihm nur leid, dass sie nicht in seinem Haus war und sie sich deshalb nur eingeschränkt treffen konnten. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn sie beide, so wie Hermine und Jim abends gemeinsam vor dem Kamin sitzen könnten.

Am Donnerstag waren sie sehr aufgeregt beim Quidditchtraining, schließlich war am Samstag das erste Match. Es herrschte diesmal keine so gute Stimmung wie zuletzt, sah es doch so aus, als hätten sie an diesem Tag das Pech gepachtet. Ron fiel fast vom Besen, Ginny traf kaum, die Creevey-Brüder stießen in der Luft böse zusammen, die Zwillinge waren unkonzentriert und lieferten sich lautstark eine Debatte über die beste Spielweise und gerieten sich dabei in die Haare, und Harry wollte Luna imponieren und dabei gelang ihm einfach gar nichts. Er pfiff das Training schon viel früher als beabsichtigt ab und fragte verzweifelt: „Was ist bloß heute los mit euch? Ihr könnt das doch viel besser. Wenn wir am Samstag so spielen, können wir es eigentlich auch gleich bleiben lassen und auf das Spiel verzichten."

Luna war zu ihnen getreten: „Ach Harry, reg dich nicht auf. Meine Großmutter hat immer gemeint: eine verpatzte Generalprobe deutet auf eine einmalige Aufführung hin – na ja, in dem Fall halt Spiel." Und sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr." Harry ergriff resigniert seinen Besen, zog sich rasch um und wollte die verbleibende Zeit vor dem Abendessen nutzen, um mit Luna spazieren zu gehen.

Aber Jim und Jules stritten auch nach dem Training noch weiter. Das war ein höchst ungewohntes Bild. Bisher hatte man die beiden eher vertraut tuschelnd gesehen, sie tauschten immer wieder verschwörerische Blicke aus, aber dass sie sich stritten war eine Neuheit. Hermine und Ginny hatten einen Versuch unternommen sie zu besänftigen, aber waren dabei bloß zwischen die Fronten geraten und verzogen sich kopfschüttelnd.

Ron forderte Harry auf, die Streithähne zu trennen, aber er war wohl nicht energisch genug um das zu bewerkstelligen. „Was mischst du dich da jetzt ein? Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram. Das hier ist unsere Angelegenheit. Wir regeln das unter uns." fauchte Jules Harry an und dieser war zu perplex um zu kontern. So hatte er Jules ja noch nie sprechen hören.

„Ach sieh mal an: die hochwohlgeborenen Herren von und zu Black erlauben keine Einmischung des niederen Fußvolks. Ach wie erstarre ich ehrfurchtsvoll in meinen Bewegungen, tief betrübt sinke ich auf meine Knie um zu den Majestäten hochzublicken."

Harry hatte sich erstaunt umgedreht um zu sehen, woher diese Stimme kam und musste grinsen.

„Und jetzt bewegt eure Ärsche, entschuldigt euch bei Harry und sagt mal an was Sache ist!"

Die Zwillinge waren wie erstarrt, drehten sich um und sahen mit äußerst zornigen Blicken auf Claire, die auf sie zukam und anfunkelte. „Das hast du ganz recht erkannt, wir dulden keine Einmischung." zischte Jim, kam mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu, begann dann aber übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und umarmte sie stürmisch, hob sie hoch und drehte sie im Kreis: „Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist. Wie geht es dir?"

Und Jules warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Harry: „Du – ehem ... entschuldige bitte." Und dann war auch er schon bei Claire und auf seinen rügenden Blick hin ließ Jim sie wieder auf den Boden, wo sie aber nicht lang verweilte, da Jules sie jetzt in die Luft hob und herumwirbelte: „Merlin sei Dank. Mädel du ahnst ja gar nicht wie sehr du uns gefehlt hast."

„Och klar weiß ich das." bekam er als Antwort zu hören, aber dabei lachte sie aus ganzem Herzen und es sah aus, als ob sie selbst glücklich war in Hogwarts zurück zu sein.


	26. 26 zurück

**26. zurück**

Es war ungeheuer interessant mit anzusehen gewesen, wie die Zwillinge Claire die darauffolgende Zeit in Beschlag nahmen. Sie hatten sie wohl wirklich vermisst. Es war gar nicht so zu merken gewesen, als sie nicht da war, aber jetzt ließen sie nicht ab von ihr, gingen untergehackt ein Stück, setzten sich dann und redeten und redeten. Sie war jetzt fast neun Tage fort gewesen und hatte wohl einiges zu berichten.

Harry und Luna hatte sie nur kurz zugenickt, aber die beiden verstanden es auch. Luna, die sie ja schon seit längerem kannte, aber auch Harry, seitdem er die Geschichte der Strafsanktion in der Höhle gehört hatte, wusste er, dass die drei etwas verband, dass eine große Kraft in sich barg. Ein Freundschaftsband, das sehr belastbar war. Auch wenn Jules sagte, zwischen Claire und Lee sei dieses Band viel stärker, so war das ihre doch auch enorm. Harry hatte sich schon überlegt, wie das eigentlich bei ihm und Hermine und Ron aussah. Aber auch hier schien so ein Band zu existieren. Ein Band, das schon einige größere Streitigkeiten ausgehalten hatte, und auch ziemlich dehnbar war, und nicht so leicht riss.

„Sie sieht noch immer sehr blass aus." meinte Luna besorgt. „Aber das ist wohl auch kein Wunder. Aber sie hat wieder Boden unter den Füßen, und den Rest wird hoffentlich die Zeit heilen."

Sie gingen eine Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Harry das Schweigen brach: „Die drei bieten so ein trautes Bild von Zusammengehörigkeit. Als ob bereits diese doch eigentlich wenige Tage dauernde Trennung zu viel gewesen wäre. Wie schwer muss es wohl dann für Lee sein, sie während der Schulzeit nicht zu sehen."

Luna sah ihn an: „Das hast du sehr gut erkannt. Für ihn ist es die Hölle. Aber für sie genauso. Deshalb schreiben sie sich ja fast täglich. Aber du musst nicht glauben, dass sie sich wirklich nie sehen. Sie haben immer Mittel und Wege gefunden, um sich zu treffen. Zumindest alle zwei Wochen für ein paar Stunden. Sie beherrschen beide seit längerem das Apparieren, und somit war es für sie nicht zu schwer."

„Aber aus Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren." wandte Harry in Erinnerung an Hermines Vorträge ein.

„Das stimmt schon, aber außerhalb. Auch wenn Lee nicht in der Quidditchmannschaft gespielt hat, so ist er doch ein guter Flieger. Er hat sich des Öfteren nachts weggeschlichen, ist mit seinem Besen außerhalb des Geländes geflogen und von dort appariert. Oder umgekehrt hat ihn auch Claire in Hogsmead besucht."

Sie gingen Arm in Arm, wie sie es immer taten, wenn kein Lehrer in Sichtweite war, als hinter der Kurve Bill und Ron auf sie zukamen. Bill grinste sie an: „Hallo Harry. Hallo schöne Frau. Ron hat mir gerade erzählt, dass Claire zurück ist. Ich wollte mich bei ihr bedanken, dass sie vor dem Herkommen, noch bei Fleur vorbeigesehen hat. Die ist jetzt sehr erleichtert, dass alles mit dem Baby in Ordnung ist. Und Ma natürlich auch."

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht so recht fassen: ich werde Onkel." grinste Ron sie an, „eine überaus witzige Vorstellung. Aber dich kann ich mir ja irgendwie schon als Vater vorstellen, Bill. Aber wenn ich so an Fred und George denke. Tja, die beiden mit einem Baby im Arm? Wohl eher nicht." Harry und Luna stimmten in das Lachen mit ein.

„Aber zuvor wäre doch dein zweitältester Bruder Charlie an der Reihe." warf Luna ein.

Rons Lachen erstarb ziemlich schnell: „na, ich fürchte, das wird wohl auch eher nichts."

Luna sah ihn erstaunt an: „Aber wie kannst du das sagen?"

„Tja, wie soll ich das jetzt formulieren, ehem, also, ich weiß es ja nicht sicher, aber ich hab Charlie noch nie mit einer Freundin gesehen. Also, soll heißen, ja, ich glaub er interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für Mädchen." Ron war bei diesen gestotterten Worten ganz rot im Gesicht geworden.

Bill herrschte ihn an: „Also, so ein Blödsinn. Wie kannst du das glauben? Er hat schon einige Freundinnen gehabt. Es war nur noch nicht die Richtige dabei."

„Ach ja? Aber selbst Vater hat schon so was angedeutet, dass Charlie, na ja wohl eher mehr Männern zugetan ist."

„Auch er weiß nicht wovon er spricht. Ich finde es einfach eine Frechheit so über Abwesende zu sprechen. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was wirklich dahinter steckt." Und mit diesen Worten wandte sich Bill erzürnt ab, und ging in Richtung der Zelte davon.

Die drei sahen ihm verwundert nach. „Also, er tut ja gerade so, als wäre das so schrecklich." Unverständig schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Ich glaub eher, er wollte etwas sagen, was er nicht sagen darf." mutmaßte Luna, „Vielleicht ist Charlie ja nur einfach unglücklich verliebt. Das könnte die Sache doch genauso erklären, oder?"

Ron war nachdenklich geworden, „Da hast du eigentlich auch recht, ich weiß es ja nicht wirklich. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass Charlie und Bill sich immer sehr nahe standen, weiß Bill es wohl besser."

Ron zuckte die Schultern, „Aber ich glaube es ist höchste Zeit zum Abendessen. Mir knurrt ganz entsetzlich der Magen. Und sie beeilten sich zum Schloss zurückzukommen.

Sie kamen gleichzeitig mit Claire und den Zwillingen beim Tor an. Ginny und Hermine waren bereits bei Tisch. Sie setzten sich angeregt schwatzend, aber Harry beobachtete Hermine, die Claire mit anderen Augen anzusehen schien, als zuletzt. Sie drückte keine Abscheu mehr aus, sondern Mitgefühl und wohl auch etwas Neugier. Harry war sich sicher, dass Claire das auffallen musste, aber sie ließ sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. Aber nach dem Essen stand sie auf, und meinte auffordernd zu Hermine: „Hast du ein wenig Zeit und begleitest mich?" und Hermine schien bloß kurz zu zögern, folgte ihr dann aber.

Ron sah ihnen sehr verwundert nach. Er hatte ja auch nicht mitbekommen, was Hermine vor kurzem entdeckt hatte, war er doch dabei gewesen mit seinem Patronus anzugeben.

Ginny wirkte unruhig und neugierig. Sie wäre wohl gern mit den beiden mitgegangen. Aber Jules schaffte es schnell sie abzulenken.

„So, nach dieser verpatzten Quidditchprobe, dürfen wir uns am Samstag ja wirklich zusammenreißen. Wenn ich mir Claires Kommentar vorstelle. So in der Art von:

Und leider scheinen die Spieler der gryffindorschen Mannschaft heute zum ersten Mal auf ihren Besen zu sitzen. Ich empfehle ihnen für das nächste Mal ein wenig Trockentraining. Also, fürs erste: bloß ein bis zwei Meter über dem Boden, möglichst viele Kissen oder einen schönen tiefen See unter euch und da könnt ihr dann üben, üben, üben. Und bitte nicht gleich zu Beginn mit Bällen, sie scheinen euch ja doch nicht zu liegen, sie sind dazu da sie in das schöne runde Loch da drüben zu treffen, oder die Klatscher den Gegnern um die Ohren zu hauen, aber nicht euch selbst Knockout zu setzen. Kein Wunder dass die Mannschaft von Hufflepuff so brillieren kann. Es heißt doch immer: möge die bessere Mannschaft gewinnen, und wer das ist, sieht ja in Blinder mit Krückstock."

Und dabei imitierte er gekonnt ihre Stimme.

Harry setzte ein scherzhaft verzweifeltes Gesicht auf, „Mal mir mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Aber so schlecht wie wir heute übten, können wir doch nicht schon wieder sein. Ich hoffe ja doch einen anderen Kommentar von ihr zu hören zu bekommen."

Ron stimmte ihm zu: „Das heute kann nur eine Ausnahme gewesen sein. So schlecht wie heute hab ich nicht mal in meinem ersten Match gespielt, und da war ich wirklich katastrophal."

Ginny sah ihren Bruder mit großen verwunderten Augen an: „Also, mein lieber Ron, das ist wohl das erste Mal, dass du zugibst, eine Katastrophe zu sein." Und sie klimperte dabei ganz fest mit ihren Wimpern, war aber auch sogleich damit beschäftigt, sich von ihrem Stuhl zu erheben und nahm, als sie Rons giftigen Blick bemerkte, Reißaus. Und Ron hinter ihr drein, sie lieferten sich eine Verfolgungsjagd, wie Harry es bisher von den beiden nicht gesehen hatte. Lautes Gelächter von mehreren Tischen verfolgte die Geschwister.

Harry konnte vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr essen. Er war sowieso schon satt, also verließ er gemeinsam mit Jim und Jules den Speisesaal, und sie gingen zu ihrem Turm hinauf.

„Na Ginny scheint mir ja heute noch ziemlich unausgelastet zu sein, Harry. Die hättest du beim Training noch ein klein wenig mehr fordern dürfen." schmunzelte Jim.

„Oder übernimmst du das lieber Brüderchen?" wandte er sich an Jules.

„He, halt die Klappe. Das geht dich wohl gar nichts an." zischte Jules daraufhin.

„Aber Hallo. Fangt ihr beiden schon wieder an? Was ist bloß heute los mit euch?" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte die beiden bisher doch immer so friedlich gesehen, und jetzt zeichnete sich heute der bereits zweite Streit ab?

„Ach ist schon gut. Alle Jahre wieder. Unsere vorgeburtstägliche Streitwoche hat begonnen. Keine Ahnung wieso das so ist. Aber seitdem wir sprechen können entzündet sich diese Auseinandersetzung daran, wer von uns beiden aufgrund des Zeitpunktes der Geburt, ob erster oder zweiter besser sei. Derjenige, der den anderen zurückgedrängt hat und als erster den Schritt ins Tageslicht gewagt hat, oder der, der dem anderen den Vortritt ließ und es dann leichter hatte auf dem vorgeebneten Weg." erklärte Jim.

„Und wie jedes Jahr werden wir uns auch dieses Jahr nicht einigen können, aber diese Streitigkeiten scheinen nun mal in der Luft zu liegen. Keine Angst, nach unserem Geburtstag ist das auch wieder vorbei. Wir haben auch schon mal Claire eingeschaltet um zu vermitteln, aber die hat uns bloß ziemlich ausgiebig ausgelacht und gemeint, es hätten beide und keiner recht und seither hat sie sich nicht mehr dazu geäußert. Und keine Angst" Jules hatte wohl Harrys skeptischen Ausdruck bemerkt, „Wir werden dich nicht um deine Meinung fragen, wir tragen das schon alleine aus."

Na das waren ja erfreuliche Aussichten. Wenn die beiden jetzt auch noch zum Streiten anfingen konnte das Match ja heiter werden. Aber was war denn hier los? Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, glaubte er seiner Nase nicht zu trauen. Hier roch es beinahe wie in Trelawneys Turmzimmer. Nach Räucherwerk – eine eigenartige Mischung von Gerüchen war das. „Man merkt dass Mylady wieder im Lande ist." lachte Jim, „unverkennbar." Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Heißt das, das ist wieder mal ein Werk von eurer Cousine?"

„Na klar, du musst doch nur in den Kalender sehen. Sie räuchert die Räume aus. Als ziemlich bodenständige Hexe kann sie gar nicht anders. Nicht mal unsere Mutter, und die ist auch sehr den alten Traditionen verfallen, macht das mehr. Na, manchmal schon. Aber nicht so unbedingt." Jules verdrehte die Augen und ging um ein Fenster zu öffnen.

„Was meinst du mit alten Traditionen? Claire ist doch nicht alt! Ich kannte es bisher nur von Trelawneys Turm, dieses Gewirr an Gerüchen. Und was ist der Sinn dahinter?"

„Nach den alten Traditionen zu handeln hat nichts mit dem eigenen Alter zu tun. Hast du noch nie was davon gehört? Sogar in Muggelkreisen ist das zuweilen üblich. Also, pass auf: diese Tage ist Herbstbeginn und damit Tag-Nacht-Gleiche, soll heißen der Tag und die Nacht sind genau gleich lang. Und damit beginnt die Zeit, wo die dunklen Stunden der Nacht länger andauern wie die hellen des Tages. Also praktisch ein neuer Abschnitt im Jahr. Und für jeden Neubeginn sollte man, so besagt die alte Hexentradition, erst das Alte bereinigen. Und das geschieht durch Ausräuchern der Räume.

Eigentlich ist es das gleiche, wie wenn du in deinem Leben einen neuen Anfang machen willst, solange du nicht dein bisheriges Leben gerichtet hast und alte Lasten mit dir herumträgst, bist du für den Neuanfang nicht wirklich bereit und damit wahrscheinlich zum Scheitern verdammt."

„Aber macht es nichts, wenn ihr die Fenster aufmacht?" fragte Harry, als auch Jim ein weiteres Fenster öffnete.

„Oh doch, es bewirkt, dass wir nicht ersticken. Keine Angst, sie macht das sowieso länger, aber ein klein wenig Frischluft sei uns doch wohl gegönnt."

Die anderen hatten sie dankbar angesehen, scheinbar waren sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es nicht irgendwelche negativen Konsequenzen hätte, die Fenster zu öffnen. Die meisten hatten allem Anschein nach Probleme Claire einzuschätzen. Ihre Ringe, die sie als Heeling-hands auswiesen, die Aktion der Peaceleys, nicht zu vergessen ihr forsches Mundwerk, nein, wer noch nicht näheren Kontakt mit ihr hatte, bemühte sich, nicht negativ aufzufallen.

Ron und Ginny saßen am Kamin und spielten Zauberschach. Als die drei zu ihnen kamen sah Ron auf: „Ich werde es meiner kleinen Schwester schon zeigen. So Frechheiten werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen."

„Oh großer Bruder, kannst du mich nicht verschonen? Bitte, bitte, ich flehe um Gnade." Ginny versuchte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht zu machen, schaffte es aber nicht so recht. „Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Jules Ginny.

„Na dann helfe ich aber Ron." erwiderte sofort Jim.

„He, ich brauche keine Hilfe." setzte Ron empört an, überlegte es sich dann aber und meinte, „Na gut, vielleicht ja doch. Setz dich halt neben mich."

Harry sah ihnen kurz zu, ging dann aber um seine restlichen Hausübungen zu erledigen. Von Claire und Hermine fehlte jede Spur. Sie waren auch nicht in ihrem Schlafraum, da Parvatti nach einiger Zeit zu ihm kam und ihn fragte ob er wüsste, wo Hermine sei.

In dieser Nacht hatte Harry Probleme mit dem Einschlafen. Die Worte: „solange du nicht dein bisheriges Leben gerichtet hast und alte Lasten mit dir herumträgst, bist du für den Neuanfang nicht wirklich bereit und damit wahrscheinlich zum Scheitern verdammt" gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Trug er selbst solche Altlasten mit sich herum? Ja, eigentlich schon.

Da war der Tod seiner Eltern. Sie mussten sterben, weil Voldemort ihn töten wollte. Dann Sirius Tod. Dieser hätte nicht sterben müssen, wenn Harry sich im Okklumentik Unterricht mehr angestrengt hätte. Der sinnlose Tod Cedrics, und und und ... Irgendwann fiel er in unruhigen Schlaf. Seine Träume waren wirr, aber er hatte sie beim Aufwachen bereits wieder vergessen. Aber was könnte er tun um seine Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten? Er nahm sich vor mit Luna zu sprechen. Irgendwann einmal, aber sicher nicht heute. Heute musste er sich auf das morgige Quidditchmatch konzentrieren.

Harry hatte gehofft, den Quidditchplatz noch einmal am Freitagnachmittag für ein zusätzliches Training zu bekommen, aber der Platz war leider belegt. So konnten sie nur abwarten, wie das Match am Samstag ausgehen würde. Und hoffen. Der Samstag begrüßte sie nochmals mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, der Himmel war blau und wolkenlos. Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen war. Harry beeilte sich zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Auf dem Weg zum Feld gerieten sich die Zwillinge schon wieder in die Haare. Harry hatte ganz vergessen zu fragen an welchem Tag sie endlich Geburtstag hätten. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dass diese Zwistigkeiten wieder vergehen sollten.

Als sich Harry vom Boden abgestoßen hatte und der Anpfiff erklang, war er verblüfft die Stimme von Draco Malfoy zu hören. Was war hier los? Hatte er sich doch gefreut, dass Claire rechtzeitig zurück war um ihren Platz als Stadionsprecherin einzunehmen. Aber er hatte schon richtig gehört. Draco war dabei das Spiel zu kommentieren. Claire sah er schon, aber sie saß etwas abseits mit Michel. Da sie aus zwei verschiedenen Häusern kamen, konnten sie ja nicht bei den anderen sitzen. Aber es schien ihnen nichts auszumachen.

„Oh, unser allseits verehrter Harry Potter. Was ihn wohl so in Erstaunen versetzt hat? Womöglich hat er sich überlegt, ob es etwas gäbe, womit er seine wunderhübsche Freundin erfreuen könnte. Wie wär's mit: Vom Besen fallen Potter." vernahm er die spöttische Stimme, von Malfoy.

Na warte. Er würde trachten, das Spiel zu einem raschen Ende zu bringen. Draco verzapfte schon so genug Unsinn. Aber hier, wo ihm das ganze Stadion zuhörte, war er sich wohl seiner Macht bewusst. Harry sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Und wirklich nicht weit über ihm entdeckte er das goldene Flimmern. Er beschleunigte und verfolgte den Schnatz. Und keine sieben Minuten waren seit Beginn des Spiels vergangen, als Harry auch schon den Schnatz in Händen hielt. Das Publikum applaudierte wie wild, aber was war das? Das klang dermaßen enthusiastisch, wie es für ein erstes Match nicht üblich war.

Und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den Grund. Draco lag, von einem Klatscher getroffen am Boden und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. McGonagall brachte ihn gerade dazu die Hände zur Seite zu geben, da sah Harry, dass Dracos Nase nur noch ein matschiges Etwas war. Das musste wohl ein sehr präziser Schuss gewesen sein. Harry schaute sich um, und das überaus unauffällige Beiseite sehen der Zwillinge verriet sie wohl eindeutig als die Schuldigen. Jim zwinkerte Harry zu und hob für einen kurzen Moment den Zeigfinger vor den Mund: psst, nur nichts sagen.

Harry war erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass sie gewonnen hatten, trotz des miserablen Trainings zuletzt. Und erleichtert darüber, dass die Zwillinge nicht zimperlich in der Wahl ihrer Methoden waren. Sie hatten einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Und schienen auch nicht unbedingt auf eine Freundschaft mit Draco aus zu sein.


	27. 27 Den Tod akzeptieren

**27. Den Tod akzeptieren**

Durch die kurzfristig anberaumte Siegesfeier, kam Harry nicht mehr dazu, sich mit Luna zu treffen. Aber dafür hatte er den ganzen Sonntag noch nichts vor. Abgesehen davon, dass er ziemlich lang schlief, aber es war auch am Abend zuvor spät geworden.

Das ergab ein spätes Frühstück und als sich Harry schon darüber Gedanken machte, wie er Luna finden sollte, kam sie ihm auch schon entgegen.

„Na Schlafmütze. Habt ihr so ausgiebig gefeiert? Aber falls du jetzt munter bist, wollte ich dich fragen ob wir draußen spazieren gehen. Es ist wieder ein ganz brauchbares Wetter." und Luna sah ihn fragend an.

„Gern. Ich war grad im Begriff dich zu suchen. Gehen wir?"

Und sie machten sich auf den Weg, gingen Hand in Hand, unterhielten sich über das Match vom Vortag und über diverse schulische Belange.

Am See angekommen, setzten sie sich auf den Steg und Harry legte seinen Arm um Luna.

„Willst du mir jetzt sagen, was du auf dem Herzen hast?"

Wieso wusste sie schon wieder, dass er Fragen hatte? Er hatte doch noch gar nichts gesagt.

Luna lächelte „Ich seh's dir doch an. Du hast was auf dem Herzen. Also los, gib dir 'nen Ruck."

Und Harry drückte sie dankbar ganz fest an sich, küsste sie und sprach: „Du bist ein Schatz – ein ganz, ganz wertvoller Schatz."

Und er begann: „Seit Freitag quälen mich bestimmte Gedanken. Es hat damit begonnen, dass mir Jules und Jim erklärt haben, was es mit dem Räuchern von Claire auf sich hat. Und dann haben sie was gesagt was mich nachdenklich gemacht hat: „solange du nicht dein bisheriges Leben gerichtet hast und alte Lasten mit dir herumträgst, bist du für den Neuanfang nicht wirklich bereit und damit wahrscheinlich zum Scheitern verdammt" Und ich grüble, inwiefern dieser Satz auf mich zutrifft.

Angefangen mit dem Tod meiner Eltern, die gestorben sind, weil Voldemort mich töten wollte. Der Tod meines Paten. Sirius hätte nicht sterben müssen, wenn ich wirklich Okklumentik gelernt hätte. Cedric, von Peter getötet, weil er Voldemort im Weg stand der es auf mich abgesehen hatte, ... Ich fühl mich schuldig, im Normalfall verdränge ich es ja aber zuweilen drängt es an die Oberfläche. Meine Eltern könnten noch leben, wenn sie mich nicht geboren hätten..."

„Stopp! So nicht! Nicht du hast Schuld dass deine Eltern starben, sondern Voldemort. Du darfst dir das niemals einreden. Oder vielleicht war die Prophezeiung, von der du mir erzählt hast schuld. Oder derjenige, der sie weitererzählt hat. Oder Dumbledore, der dieses Vorstellungsgespräch von Trelawney in einem öffentlichen Raum geführt hat. Aber auch Peter, der das Versteck deiner Eltern verraten hat. Auch Sirius, der fälschlicherweise geglaubt hat, Peter wäre der bessere Geheimniswahrer."

„Aber das ist doch Blödsinn, Sirius trifft keine Schuld!"

„Genau so wenig wie dich, ich wollte dir damit doch nur vor Augen führen, dass deine Schuldzuweisung nicht richtig sein kann. Wie hättest du als Baby verhindern können, was passiert ist? Du musst anfangen, loszulassen. Sicher waren vor allem deine Tante Petunia und dein Onkel daran schuld, dass du das nicht schon viel früher geschafft hast. Aber es ist auch jetzt noch Zeit dafür. Und einer der ersten Schritte ist wohl, dass du herausfindest, wo sich das Grab deiner Eltern befindet und es besuchst. Wir können viel eher mit unserer Trauer um den Verlust unserer Lieben umgehen, wenn wir einen Platz haben, an dem wir ihrer besonders gedenken. Für viele ist das der Friedhof, aber es kann natürlich auch ein anderer Platz sein. Die Stelle, wo diese Menschen gestorben sind, oder ein Platz, wo sie sich gerne aufhielten.

Für mich ist es nicht wirklich der Friedhof, wo meine Mutter begraben liegt, das heißt, das wenige das von ihr übrig blieb, sondern ihr Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda unseres Hauses. Sie hat es geliebt abends dort zu sitzen und wenn ich zu ihr kam, hat sie mir die wunderbarsten Geschichten erzählt. Immer, wenn ich zuhause bin und ihr nah sein möchte, setze ich mich in der Dämmerung in diesen Stuhl, schließe die Augen und dann ist sie bei mir."

Luna war bei ihren letzten Worten immer leiser geworden. Harry hatte sie noch fester in den Arm genommen und an sich gedrückt. Die aufgefrischte Erinnerung an ihre Mutter nahm sie doch sehr mit. „He Liebes. Komm her. Ich bin manchmal so furchtbar egoistisch. Ich denk nur an meine Probleme, und nicht daran, dass du auch den Tod deiner Mutter verschmerzen musstest. Tut mir leid." Und er wischte mit der Hand vorsichtig über ihre Wange, über die ein paar Tränen kullerten.

„Weißt du, eigentlich hab ich diesen Verlust schon längst bewältigt, aber manchmal fehlt sie mir schon sehr. Oft wünschte ich mir sie wäre da zum Reden, zum Zuhören, um ihr von der Schule zu berichten, von meinen Problemen, von meinen Freunden" und dabei kuschelte sie sich noch enger an Harry, „sicher hab ich Leute mit denen ich reden kann, aber wenn ich Claire und ihre Mutter sehe, die so vertraut sind und sich scheinbar alles sagen können – dann schmerzt das manchmal, obwohl auch Claire immer für mich da war."

Sie schwiegen für kurze Zeit, und dann fing Luna wieder an: „Aber entschuldige, ich wollte nicht von mir anfangen, du hast mich doch um Rat gefragt."

„Pst, ist schon gut, so sehe ich wenigstens wieder einmal, dass ich mich zu oft zu wichtig nehme. Aber ich denke eben, dass ich noch nicht wirklich über den Tod meiner Eltern und meines Paten hinweg gekommen bin."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Aber du bist auf dem besten Weg. Der erste Schritt ist, dass es dir einmal klar geworden ist, dass es so ist. Erst danach kannst du versuchen, deine Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke du solltest endlich ernsthaft mit Leuten sprechen, die deine Eltern gekannt haben. Sehr gut gekannt haben. Und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als Remus und Miranda? Komm, wir schauen, ob wir Remus für dich finden."

Und sie stand entschlossen auf und zog Harry mit hoch. „Sofort meinst du?"

„Ja natürlich, einmal getroffene Entscheidungen verwirklicht man am besten sofort."

Und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss und klopften an Remus Zimmertür.

„Herein" ertönte es von drinnen, und als Harry die Tür öffnete ließ Luna seine Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück: „Ich lass euch beide allein. Wir sehen uns später.", drehte sich um und war auch schon verschwunden.

„Harry, welch unerwarteter Besuch. In letzter Zeit sieht man dich ja öfters in Lunas Begleitung. Was führt dich zu mir?" Remus hielt ihm die Tür auf und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Ich, ehem, ja, ich, eh Luna hat gemeint ..."

„Also hol mal kurz Luft und dann überlegst du, was du sagen wolltest."

Harry nahm einen neuen Anlauf: „Ich habe mit Luna darüber gesprochen, dass ich den Tod meiner Eltern und von Sirius noch immer nicht verarbeitet habe. Und da hat sie gemeint es würde helfen, wenn ich mehr über sie erfahren könnte. Und da du der beste Freund von Vater und Sirius warst ..."

Remus Gesicht hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck angenommen. Er drehte sich zum Fenster um und sah eine Zeit lang hinaus. „Du weißt aber auch, dass in der Zeit vor James Tod, kein Kontakt zwischen uns existierte, James hat mir nicht mehr vertraut, genauso wenig wie Sirius..."

Harry trat zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: „Aber das ist doch nur auf die Zwietracht-Ausstreuung von Voldemort zurückzuführen. Da hat wohl kaum jemand mehr einem anderen vertraut. Aber du könntest mir ein wenig mehr von Pa erzählen. Ich hab nie die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn kennen zu lernen. Ich war zu klein, um mich noch an ihn zu erinnern. Ich hab Fotos, ja, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir erzählen könntest. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Remus hatte sich umgedreht und sah ihn an: „Du hast recht. Es ist wohl an der Zeit. Willst du etwas bestimmtes wissen, oder soll ich einfach so loslegen, mit dem was mir einfällt?"

„Ich bin mit allem zufrieden. Was kommt dir als erstes in den Sinn?"

Und sie nahmen am Kamin Platz, Remus zauberte Tee herbei und Plätzchen und begann zu erzählen. Und Harry saß da und lauschte. Wieso hatte er das nicht schon längst getan?

Sichtwechsel (Remus Erinnerungen )

Mein erster Schultag. Ich durfte nach Hogwarts. Ich – ja ich – obwohl mir meine Eltern immer gesagt hatten, es würde nicht möglich sein. Seitdem ich von dem Werwolf gebissen wurde, nur schwer verletzt überlebt habe, und mich jeden Monat zu Vollmond wandle, werde ich von allen gemieden, die darüber Bescheid wissen. Es wurde mit der Zeit so schlimm, dass meine Eltern beschlossen haben umzuziehen. Die neuen Nachbarn wussten nicht Bescheid und mir haben sie im Keller ein sicheres Abteil gerichtet, wo mich Vater immer zur Vollmondnacht einsperrte. Mutter konnte es nicht, sie weinte immer fürchterlich, wenn es mal wieder so weit war.

Aber seitdem Prof. Albus Dumbledore Direktor in Hogwarts ist, hat mein Vater Hoffnung geschöpft. Er hatte schon einiges Gute von dem Manne gehört und ihn in der Schule aufgesucht. Und nach einigem Nachdenken, hat sich Dumbledore bereit erklärt mich als normalen Schüler in Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Wie war ich in der Nacht vor meiner Abreise aufgeregt. Ich konnte kaum schlafen, so nervös war ich.

Und wie stolz war meine Mutter, als sie mich zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ begleitete. Sie hatte doch stets bedauert, dass ich nie nach Hogwarts käme, und jetzt war es doch Wirklichkeit geworden. Neugierig sah ich mich um. Wie aufregend war das doch alles.

„Sirius, wo treibst du dich wieder herum? Du solltest bei deiner Cousine Bellatrix im Abteil Platz nehmen. Du wirst doch nicht woanders sitzen wollen."

„Aber Mutter, das kannst du ruhig mir überlassen, wo ich sitze. Ich steig jetzt ein. Tschüss Mutter. Wir sehen uns in 10 Monaten zu Schulschluss." Ich hatte mich interessiert umgedreht. Da stand ein Junge in meinem Alter, mit dunklen Haaren und sah seine Mutter höchst gelangweilt an.

„Du wirst dich unterstehen Junge! Zu Weihnachten kommst du nach Hause. So wie jedes Jahr wird die gesamte Familie Black gemeinsam feiern."

„Ach ja? Na da freu ich mich aber schon darauf." sagte es, und verschwand im Zug.

Na der schien ja richtig froh zu sein, von zuhause wegzukommen. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern und stieg ebenfalls ein. Es war gar nicht so einfach ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Der Junge, der Sirius genannt wurde saß in einem Abteil, wo noch zwei Plätze frei waren.

„Ist hier noch frei?" und auf die zustimmende Antwort hievte ich meine Koffer ins Gepäcknetz und nahm Platz. Neugierig sah ich mich um. Am Fenster saßen sich zwei Mädchen gegenüber. Eine hatte rote Haare, Sommersprossen und grüne Augen, die andere hatte braunes langes gewelltes Haar, braune Augen und an ihren Fingern 10 Ringe – eine Heeling-hands – als ich damals gebissen wurde, hatte mich auch eine betreut, da sie in St. Mungos mit meinen Verletzungen überfordert waren. Auf diese Weise blieben keine Narben zurück, aber gegen meine Verwandlungen konnte auch sie nichts machen.

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich aufgeregt kichernd. Sirius, der selbst erst kurz vor mir das Abteil betreten hatte versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, hatte damit aber nicht allzu viel Erfolg. Ihm gegenüber saß ein dunkelhäutiger etwas älterer Junge, der gelangweilt in einem Buch blätterte. Ich setzte mich neben Sirius: „Hi, ich heiße Remus und komme zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts."

„Hi, ich bin Sirius, und auch ich bin neu. Und ihr beiden Hübschen am Fenster?" Herausfordernd sah er zu ihnen hin.

„Ich heiße Lily"

„Und ich Miranda; und wir sind auch beide neu." Aber nach dieser kurzen Vorstellung vertieften sie sich sofort wieder in ihr Getuschel.

Der Junge gegenüber tat, als würde er sie nicht bemerken. Da ging die Tür auf und ein bleicher schwarzhaariger Junge betrat das Abteil. „Ist hier noch frei?" murmelte er und auf unser Nicken beförderte er seinen Koffer mit einem Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes in das Gepäcksnetz. Das ließ sogar den Jungen gegenüber aufsehen. „Hi, ich heiße Paul Jordan, und du?" fragte er den Neuangekommenen.

„Severus, Severus Snape." Sirius und ich hatten verblüffte Blicke ausgetauscht. Ja, ich hatte auch schon ein paar Sprüche geübt, aber ohne Zauberspruch zu zaubern, das schafften Schüler vor der ersten Klasse im Normalfall nicht. Ich sah mir Severus genauer an. Er war ziemlich dürr und hellhäutig, und seine schwarzen Augen hatten eine Kälte und Unnahbarkeit an sich, die mich davon abhielt mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen. Seine schwarzen Haare wirkten ungepflegt und seine Nase schien zu groß für sein Gesicht. Er war mir nicht unbedingt sympathisch, aber ich wollte nicht vorschnell ein Urteil fällen. Sirius hingegen schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Wir unterhielten uns während der Fahrt und so verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

In Hogsmead angekommen wurden wir Erstklässler aufgerufen zum See mitzukommen. Dort warteten einige Boote auf uns. Sirius und ich bestiegen eines, gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Jungen. Der eine war klein und untersetzt und sah ziemlich furchtsam drein, der andere hatte schwarzes ungezähmtes Haar und wirkte bloß neugierig. „Hi ich bin James, und das hier ist Peter, und ihr seid?"

Wir stellten uns vor und dann ging die Fahrt über den See auch schon los. Es war ein überwältigender Eindruck, als Hogwarts vor uns auftauchte, in dem Moment verstummten sogar Sirius und James, die zuvor ständig den Mund offen hatten.

Wie überrascht waren wir, als uns der Hut alle vier nach Gryffindor einteilte. Und auch die beiden Mädchen Lily Evans und Miranda Aquila, die mit uns im gleichen Abteil saßen wurden zu Gryffindors. Und der dunkelhäutige Junge Paul Jordan stellte sich als Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor heraus. Nur Severus, der die ganze Zugfahrt über kein Wort mit uns gesprochen und seine lange Nase in einem Buch vergraben hatte, kam nach Slytherin. Aber er schien auch gar nichts anderes erwartet zu haben, so hochnäsig nahm er es zur Kenntnis.

Bereits in den ersten Wochen entwickelte sich zwischen Sirius, James und mir eine Freundschaft. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb, hatten ähnliche Interessen, und verbrachten die meiste Zeit miteinander. Auch Peter versuchte immer wieder sich uns anzuschließen, und obwohl er nicht wirklich in unsere Runde zu passen schien, ließen wir ihn doch an den meisten Unternehmungen teilhaben.

Nur wenn es wieder Vollmond wurde, begab ich mich zu Direktor Dumbledore und er geleitete mich durch einen Geheimgang zu einer Hütte am Rande von Hogsmead. Dort sperrte er mich ein und holte mich am nächsten Tag wieder ab. Hier verbrachte ich also nun meine Vollmondnächte. Allein. Die Verwandlungen waren schmerzhaft und kosteten mich immer wieder viel Kraft. Und mit der Zeit war es schwierig, meinen Freunden gegenüber immer wieder neue Ausreden zu erfinden. Sie bemerkten ja, dass ich regelmäßig weg war, und sie sahen, dass es mir in den Tagen danach auch ziemlich schlecht ging. Aber das erste Jahr überstand ich noch mit diesem Geheimnis auf dem Herzen.

Nur eine Person bekam mit, was mein Problem war: Miranda. Sie war es, die eines Abends, es war die Nacht nach Vollmond und ich hatte mir einige Wunden zugezogen, die von der Heilerin erstversorgt worden waren, und konnte nicht schlafen, auf mich zukam und mich fragte, ob sie mir helfen dürfe. Ich erschrak, und wollte nicht, dass sie mich berührte, aber sie ließ mein Widerstreben nicht zu, legte mir ihre Hände auf und heilte meine Wunden zur Gänze. Dann sah sie mir ernsthaft ins Gesicht und fragte: „Willst du nicht darüber sprechen? Es muss doch sehr schlimm sein, allein diese Nächte durchzustehen."

Ich hab sie erschrocken angesehen, wusste doch nicht, wieso sie wissen konnte, aber da hat sie bloß ihre Hände gehoben und gemeint: „Ich kann mit meinen Händen nicht nur heilen ich spür auch Krankheiten auf, und was du hast, ist doch eigentlich eine Krankheit, oder?"

Sie hat keine Angst oder Ablehnung gezeigt, sie war fürsorglich und besorgt um mich. Bisher waren nur wenige Menschen mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein Werwolf war so umgegangen.

„Du bist nicht geschockt? Ängstlich? Angeekelt?" Ich sah sie mit großen fragenden Augen an.

„Wieso sollte ich? Nur leider, kann ich dir bei dieser Krankheit nicht helfen. Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Aber wenn du mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich gern bereit dir zuzuhören." und fügte dann noch hinzu, „Aber vielleicht solltest du deinen Freunden Bescheid sagen. James und Sirius scheinen zwar ein paar Wirrköpfe zu sein, die allerlei Dummheiten im Kopf haben, aber ich denke, wenn du ehrlich zu ihnen bist, wird das eurer Freundschaft gut tun."

Ihre Worte hatten mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Aber es den beiden zu erzählen, dazu war ich nicht fähig – noch nicht.

Erst im zweiten Schuljahr, es war kurz vor Halloween, passten sie mich ab, als ich von meinem Vollmondversteck zurückkam und stellten mich zur Rede. Und da konnte ich nicht mehr anders, ich musste es ihnen erzählen. Und ihre Reaktion? Also, zuerst waren sie stumm – ein außergewöhnlicher Zustand – aber dann „Und wieso hast du uns das bisher nicht gesagt?" fragte James mich irritiert.

Ich hatte Angst, er würde sich jetzt von mir abwenden: „Ich musste Dumbledore versprechen es geheim zu halten, schließlich sollte keine Panik aufkommen." traurig sah ich zu Boden.

Sirius kam zu mir und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter: „Aber wir sind doch deine Freunde, uns hättest du es doch sagen können. Oder glaubst du, das wäre ein Grund, unsere Freundschaft zu beenden?" Ich sah hoch und beiden sah ich an, dass sie die Tatsache, dass ich mich einmal im Monat zu einem gefährlichen Raubtier verwandelte, nicht bekümmerte. Sie sahen den Menschen in mir, nicht die Bestie. Für sie war ich Remus, ihr Kumpel und ich war so erleichtert wegen ihrer Reaktion, dass ich ihnen vor Freude um den Hals fiel.

Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wurde Remus Erzählung unterbrochen. Eine Schülerin richtete Remus aus er möge zu Professor Dumbledore kommen.

„Tut mir leid Harry, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber wenn du willst können wir das jederzeit fortsetzen."

„Und ob ich will. Danke dir. Ich bin begierig mehr zu hören."

Und beide verließen das Zimmer. Lupin um zu Dumbledore zu gehen und Harry um in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gelangen.


	28. 28 Geburtstagsgeschenke

**28. Geburtstagsgeschenke**

Harry war seltsam zumute. Remus hatte einfach zu erzählen begonnen. Aus seiner Sicht, wie ihre Freundschaft seinen Lauf nahm. Ja Harry hatte auch einige Fragen. Aber er wollte gern, dass Remus zuerst erzählte, was ihm in den Sinn kam und erst danach nachfragen.

Und da war ja auch noch Miranda. Sie hatte doch gesagt, er könnte ihr jederzeit schreiben. So setzte er sich noch vor dem Abendessen hin und schrieb ihr mit ähnlichen Worten, wie er es Remus erklärt hatte, und brachte den Brief auch gleich zu Hedwig.

In der Eulerei traf er Claire. Aber sie schien nicht zum Briefe aufgeben hierhergekommen zu sein, sondern stand nur an der Brüstung und sah in die Ferne.

„Claire? Was tust du da?" fragte Harry.

Sie drehte sich beinah erschrocken um, sie war so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte: „Ich denk mich fort." und auf Harrys unverständigen Blick: „Ich denk an Beauxbatons, an Lee, an Italien, ... ich fühl mich hier so fehl am Platz. Ich gehör nicht hierher. Ich versuche mir klar zu werden, was ich tun soll: bleiben oder gehen."

„Wieso willst du weg? Willst du nicht deinen Abschluss machen? Du hast doch deine Cousins hier, und Michel, und mich..." Harry stockte.

„Das stimmt wohl, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehöre. In letzter Zeit will ich ständig weg. Egal wo ich bin, ich will weg. Ich war auch einen Tag zu Hause, und auch das war nicht das richtige. Ich bin so unruhig und kann es nicht greifen wieso. Ich hab das Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben, und kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich glaub etwas zu versäumen und hab keine Ahnung was. Aber sieh mich nicht so zweifelnd an. Ich krieg mich schon wieder ein. Aber ich mag diesen Zustand der Unwissenheit nicht. Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas geschehen wird und wüsste gern im Vorhinein Bescheid."

Sie schien wirklich hin und hergerissen zu sein, aber er konnte ihr wohl dabei nicht helfen. „Aber bis du weißt, was du tun sollst, könntest du ja Abendessen mitkommen."

„Tja, so gesehen, hast du eigentlich recht." und sie grinste ihn an und sie gingen gemeinsam zur großen Halle.

Luna hatte keine Zeit mehr für ihn, und so ging er wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte Snapes Aufgabe noch nicht fertig, und war sich auch nicht sicher, wie er es angehen sollte. Auch Ron war damit beschäftigt, und auch wenn er den letzten Trank ganz brauchbar geschrieben hatte, fiel es ihm diesmal schwer. Claire saß an ihrem Tisch und war mit Briefe schreiben beschäftigt, als Ron sich räusperte, und so lang räusperte, bis sie zu ihm hin sah. „Hast du Halsschmerzen? Oder einfach Durst? Vielleicht solltest du zu Mme Pomfrey gehen ..." und dabei sah sie ihn herausfordernd an. „Oder gereicht es, wenn ich einen Blick auf deine Aufgabe werfe?" und dabei verdrehte sie gekonnt die Augen, wartete auch gar keine Antwort ab, und rückte näher zu Ron heran. „Lass mal sehen. Was hat er euch überhaupt aufgegeben?" Und sie ging mit ihm und auch mit Harry die von ihnen gefundene Zutatenliste durch, bemängelte hier etwas, schlug eine andere Zutat ergänzend vor, und in weniger als einer halben Stunde, hatten beide Jungs ihre Arbeit fertiggestellt.

„Danke, du hast mir den Abend gerettet" seufzte Ron theatralisch und er erhob sich um gleich darauf vor ihr auf die Knie zu sinken, und zu fragen: „Mylady, was kann ich ihnen zum Dank für sie geschehen machen? Soll ich den Drachen für sie erlegen und ihnen feste Schühchen aus seiner Haut formen?" Die Umstehenden waren auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und fingen hellauf zu lachen an.

„Oh edler Ritter, lasst doch den Drachen leben, meine zarten Füßchen wollen nur gar selten Schuhwerk tragen. Aber ein Butterbier als Bezahlung wär nicht so übel." und Claire lachte ebenfalls, und reichte Ron die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Ihr seid so gütig edle Maid. Ich werde eilen um ihren Wünschen Folge zu leisten. Noch jemand hier, der Lust auf Butterbier hätte?"

Und einige meldeten sich und so zog Ron in Begleitung zweier anderer Schüler los, und kam kurz darauf mit einigen Flaschen Butterbier und etlichen Kuchen wieder zurück. „Tja, einiges hab ich ja doch von meinen Brüdern gelernt. Die Hauselfen waren wieder mal ausgesprochen freundlich."

Es wurde noch einige Zeit getratscht und gelacht und Ron saß neben Claire und unterhielt sich vor allem mit ihr.

Als sie später in ihrem Schlafraum waren, saß Ron noch auf der Bettkante und grübelte. „Was ist los mit dir? Bist du nicht müde?" fragte ihn Harry.

„Oh müde schon. Ich hab aber noch über Claire nachgedacht. Sie ist doch eigentlich schwer in Ordnung."

„Ja da stimm ich dir zweifellos zu, aber ich schlaf jetzt trotzdem. Gute Nacht Ron"

„Gute Nacht Harry." und er saß noch eine Weile einfach so da bis auch er sich hinlegte und schon bald das Geräusch des ruhigen Atmens der Jungs das Zimmer füllte.

Die Unterrichtsstunden bei Hagrid stellten sich dieses Jahr als so lehrreich wie noch nie heraus. Das lag zwar nicht unbedingt an Hagrid, war aber Nebensache. Jim und Jules duellierten sich verbal mit Michel, der heute Rückendeckung von Claire bekam. Und das, was einer der vier erklärte, blieb den Umstehenden wie von selbst in Erinnerung. Alle vier beherrschten es perfekt, andere durch ihre Art zu sprechen zu begeistern, und sie konnten ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gewiss sein.

Harry bemerkte das aufs neue und war wie schon zuletzt erstaunt, aber zugleich erfreut. Hagrid lebte auf, da seiner Stunde so viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwurde, und Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl noch allzu viel in dem Fach lernen zu müssen, prägte sich doch das Vorgetragene wie von selbst in sein Gedächtnis ein.

Claire und Michel steckten ständig die Köpfe zusammen, was ihm von Blaise Zabini ein paar strafende Blicke einbrachte. Aber mittlerweile störte es Michel schon nicht mehr, dass seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin gegen seine Freundschaft mit Claire eingestellt waren. Beim Mittagessen machte sich Draco mal wieder über ihr Aussehen lustig, und sie tat als hörte sie ihn nicht. Aber Jim und Jules konnten sich furchtbar darüber aufregen, und Hermine und Ginny hatten Mühe die beiden davon abzuhalten auf Draco loszugehen.

Und dann hatten sie auch noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gemeinsam. Wie es Harry nach den Aussagen der Zwillinge schon vermutet hatte, wurde heute nichts von den Patroni erwähnt, sondern darüber gesprochen, dass fortgeschrittene Zauberei bedeutete, auch ohne die laute Äußerung des Zauberspruchs zu zaubern, was im Kampf von Vorteil sein sollte, und dass die besten der Magier auch keinen Zauberstab zur Bündelung ihrer Kräfte benötigten.

„Ihr müsst euch ja nur daran erinnern, wie ihr als Kinder wohl schon so manchen Zauber zuwege gebracht habt. Oft ohne es bewusst zu wollen, aber diese Zauber waren wohl nicht wirklich klar gelenkt. Aber ein Zauberer, der es wirklich beherrscht kann allein durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken ohne irgendein Hilfsmittel zaubern."

„Aber Prof. Lupin, sagt man diese Kunst nicht vor allem den schwarzen Magiern nach?" fragte Neville.

Remus sah ihn an: „Im Prinzip ja, aber es kommt nicht auf die Form der Magie, ob schwarz oder weiß drauf an, sondern nur auf die Macht des Zauberers. Bzw. und das ist wohl das, was du gemeint hast, gibt es auch die Möglichkeit diese Macht zu vererben, und da ist geschichtlich nur von den schwarzen Magiern die Rede. Aber man sollte nicht immer alles glauben, was geschichtlich überliefert ist ..." und er warf einen schnellen Blick in die Klasse, aber Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wem sein Blick gegolten hatte.

Aber, und seine Gedanken schweiften jetzt ab, wie war das doch auf ihrer Zugfahrt zu Schulbeginn gewesen? Draco war entwaffnet worden, und keiner im Abteil hatte den Zauberstab gezückt, und keiner hatte einen Zauberspruch geäußert. Harry sah zu Draco hinüber und dieser warf ihm giftige Blicke zu. Ob er wohl gerade das gleiche gedacht hatte? Wenn ja, so glaubte er vielleicht noch immer, dass Harry es gewesen war, der ihn entwaffnet hatte. Sollte er nur. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn Malfoy ein wenig Respekt vor ihm hatte.

Der Nachmittag ging rasch vorbei und als Harry nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er verwundert, was dort aufgebaut war. Zwei riesige Torten mit jeweils 17 brennenden Kerzen darauf. Ja richtig – der Geburtstag der Zwillinge. Hermine hatte ja auch vor vier Tagen Geburtstag gefeiert, aber nur halb so aufwändig.

Die Gryffindors gratulierten ihnen und bei der Tortengröße gingen sich für alle mehrere Stück aus. Und von ihrer Cousine bekam jeder ein kleines Päckchen. Harry war sehr erstaunt, als sie es öffneten: in jedem lag ein Stein so circa in Faustgröße. Harry dachte zuerst an einen Scherz, aber der Gesichtsausdruck der Jungs zeigte ihm, dass das ein durchaus ernstgemeintes Geschenk war. Jims Stein war eher rundlich und fast schwarz. Jules Stein war deutlich kantiger und grau weiß.

Ron stieß ihn an und flüsterte: „Ist das wirklich das, was ich vermute? Das sieht so aus, als wären es Kraftsteine." und auf Harrys unverständigen Blick erklärte Ron: „Für jeden Menschen existieren ein Paar solcher Steine. Aber es ist kaum einem Zauberer möglich seine zu finden. Nur Hexen, die auf besondere Weise mit dem Zauberer verbunden sind, und einige besondere Kräfte besitzen können diese Steine für den Zauberer finden. Und sie bewirken, das die Kraft des Zauberers verstärkt werden kann, und zwar nicht für alltägliche Belange, aber zum Beispiel am Nachttisch aufgestellt, wirken sie und im Falle eines Kampfes verdoppeln sie die Kraft von so manchem Zauber."

Und Ron schien recht zu haben, so wie sich Jim und Jules bei Claire bedankten. „Wie kommst du darauf, uns dergleichen zu schenken? Wir haben das doch gar nicht verdient." stammelte Jim. Aber Claire lachte und meinte: „Die sind mir zufällig in die Quere gekommen. Aber so ein Volljährigkeitsgeburtstag verdient doch schon etwas Besonderes." und sie grinste die beiden an und meinte dann noch: „Aber eigentlich bekommt man auf eure Torte ziemlichen Durst." Und Jules schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte leise und schon war der Tisch mit allerlei Getränken gedeckt und sie feierten noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein.

Später in ihrem Zimmer, platzierten die beiden ihren Stein auf dem jeweiligen Nachttisch. Neville trat hinzu und meinte: „Wie könnt ihr wissen, dass es der richtige Kraftstein ist?"

Aber Jim ergriff seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit seinen Stein und der begann zu leuchten und in allen Farben zu schillern.

Jules forderte Neville auf, das bei seinem Stein zu machen. Aber als Neville mit seinem Stab den Stein berührte passierte nichts. Erst als Jules den seinen nahm und ihn auf den Stein richtete, begann auch der zu leuchten und zu glänzen. Und auch als Harry schon im Bett lag leuchteten die beiden Steine noch immer, nur langsam wurde ihr Leuchten schwächer bis es schließlich ganz erlosch. und beide Steine wieder unscheinbar und wohl von anderen unerkannt auf den Tischen lagen.


	29. 29 Nachsitzen bei Snape

**29. Nachsitzen bei Snape**

Snapes Unterricht war anstrengend wie immer. Sie wurden aufgefordert, den selbst komponierten Trank zu brauen, und das nahm die meiste Zeit in Anspruch. Harry arbeitete gewissenhaft und bemühte sich, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Aber Snape hatte scheinbar ein neues Opfer gefunden. Er war ziemlich gereizt in die Klasse gekommen, hatte Dean angebrüllt und sogar Draco angeknurrt. Aber jetzt konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf Claire. Es war schwierig sich auf den eigenen Trank zu konzentrieren und nicht auf Snapes Tun zu lauschen.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich, wo sie hier sind? Was soll das hier ihrer Meinung eigentlich werden? Sie verwenden hier einige besondere Zutaten und wiegen sie nicht einmal ab, benutzen keine Uhr, um die Zeit zu kontrollieren. Sind sie etwa der Meinung, dass das, was sie uns in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde über Braukunst erzählt hatten, für alle gilt, nur nicht für sie?" Snape hatte sich vor Claires Platz aufgebaut und brüllte sie zusammen.

Aber wobei andere zusammenzuckten, schien sie keineswegs zu tangieren.

„Hätten Sie die Güte Sir, das Ergebnis zu beurteilen und nicht meine Arbeitsweise? Und wenn ich glaube weder Waage noch Uhr zu benötigen, dann geht Sie das überhaupt nichts an." und sie arbeitete bei diesen Worten einfach weiter.

Snape schien zu explodieren. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Frechheiten. Und heute Nachsitzen für dich. Nach dem Abendessen kommst du zu meinem Büro." und ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, machte er kehrt, setzte sich an seinen Tisch und vergrub seine Nase in einem großen Buch. Harry war froh, dass dieser Streit vorüber war. So hätte er sich nicht konzentrieren können. Und es war mal nicht er selbst, dem Snape Punkteabzug für Gryffindor beschafft hatte. Aber sie hatte auch schon einige Pluspunkte gesammelt, bei anderen Lehrern, die tatsächlich fair beurteilten und nur ihren Einsatz belobigten.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte jeder seinen Trank abgegeben und beim Hinaufgehen zum Mittagstisch, gab es aufgeregtes Gemurmel: „Musste das schon wieder sein? 20 Punkte Abzug." und Ron verdrehte die Augen, „Sie legt es scheinbar wirklich darauf an. Vielleicht sind sie sich ja doch ähnlicher als ich bisher gedacht habe." Hinter ihnen ertönte lautes Gelächter. Jules versuchte krampfhaft sich zu beruhigen: „Lass sie das aber bitte nicht hören ...ich fürchte, für diese Aussage wäre sie böse auf dich." aber aufgrund seines Lachens war es nicht erkennbar, ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht.

Harry fand an diesem Nachmittag keine Zeit für Luna, aber nach dem Abendessen kam sie zu ihm. „Hast du noch ein wenig Zeit? Ich brauche dich." ihre Worte waren leise gemurmelt und sie sah auch nicht fröhlich sondern eher traurig und nachdenklich aus. Natürlich hatte er Zeit für sie. Er hätte noch ein paar Dinge für den morgigen Unterricht zu erledigen gehabt, aber Luna war im Moment wichtiger. Und so gingen sie die Gänge entlang, treppauf, treppab, und irgendwann verzogen sie sich in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer.

Luna erzählte ihm dabei von ihren Ängsten, einem Gefühl von Unzulänglichkeit, das sie seit ein paar Tagen befiel und nicht losließ, es aber auch nicht zu greifen war, wo der Grund dafür lag. Sie wurde bloß immer unruhiger und besorgter. Hatte das Gefühl etwas wichtiges zu übersehen. Etwas, sehr wichtiges sogar.

Jemanden, der ihrer Hilfe bedurfte, der Ernsthaftigkeit dessen Problems sie aber nicht bemerkte.

„Ich bin schon beinah jede einzelne Person in meinem Umkreis durchgegangen, aber nichts – ich komm nicht darauf, wer so große Probleme hat." und sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Hast du schon mit Claire gesprochen? Die fühlt allem Anschein eine ähnliche Unruhe wie du. Sie hat auch gemeint sie hätte das Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben."

Und sie berieten sich noch einige Zeit. Dabei saßen sie eng umschlungen vor dem einzigen Kamin in der Klasse am Boden, in dem sie ein wärmendes Feuer entzündet hatten. Harry hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und trotz ihrer Sorge und ihrem ernsten Gespräch fühlte es sich gut an. Sie im Arm zu halten, zu reden, zwischendurch ein sanfter Kuss, ein tiefer Blick in ihre Augen. Irgendwann hatte auch sie sich beruhigt und genoss es sichtlich von Harry festgehalten und geküsst zu werden.

„Danke, dass du dir Zeit für mich genommen hast." meinte sie jetzt zu ihm, „Das bedeutet mir viel."

„Und für mich ist es selbstverständlich. Wenn ich dir schon sonst nicht helfen kann, so will ich zumindest zuhören."

Und obwohl Harry genau wusste, dass er noch einiges für den morgigen Unterricht zu erledigen hatte, konnte er sich einfach nicht von ihr trennen. Erst als Lunas Blick auf ihre Uhr fiel und sie erschrak, da es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war, rafften sie sich auf, trennten sich aber schon vor der Klasse. Wenn sie schon um diese Zeit erwischt würden, dann doch besser allein, als gemeinsam, sonst könnten die Lehrer ja noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Harry gelangte ungesehen in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier war es schon ziemlich ruhig, nur vereinzelt waren noch Schüler zu sehen. Ron war gerade im Begriff seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, und grinste ihm entgegen: „Na, wo hast du dich denn herumgetrieben? Und vor allem mit wem?" Aber Jules stieß ihn von der Seite an und meinte: „Aber Ron, so was fragt ein Mann von Welt doch nicht. Der denkt sich höchstens seinen Teil." Und beide begannen zu lachen.

„Ihr könnt ruhig lachen, aber ich muss noch einiges für die Schule erledigen." Harry bemühte sich mitleidserweckend auszusehen.

„Ja, ich werde an dich denken, wenn ich demnächst in meinem kuscheligen warmen Bett liege und beruhigt, da ich für morgen alles erledigt habe, einschlafen kann" grinste Jules. „Ron kommst du mit?"

Der angesprochene wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn von oben bis unten: „Also, mir ist deine Vorliebe für rote Haare ja bereits aufgefallen, aber bisher dachte ich, das bezieht sich nur auf Mädels." und er trachtete bei dieser Aussage ernst zu bleiben.

Doch Jules begann zu zittern und hob abwehrend die Arme: „Dein vorheriger Gedanke stimmte, ich finde rotes Haar durchaus entzückend, aber auf Jungenköpfen interessiert es mich nicht die Bohne." und erneut kicherten beide los.

Harry beobachtete sie. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sich die beiden Jungs, deren Freundschaft ihm zur Zeit am wichtigsten war, mittlerweile sehr gut zu verstehen schienen. Und ihre dummen Späße deuteten darauf hin. Sie konnten über den gleichen Unsinn lachen. „Aber jetzt zieht euch besser zurück, und wenn ich bitten darf, jeder in sein eigenes Bett, sonst komm ich nie zu meinen Arbeiten." Und Harry packte seine Hefte aus und begann eilig mit den Arbeiten.

Ron und Jules wünschten ihm noch eine gute Nacht, Jim, der am Kamin mit Hermine gesessen hatte tat es ihnen gleich und auch Hermine stieg zu ihrem Schlafraum. „Vielleicht solltest du mit deinen Arbeiten etwas früher beginnen Harry. Du brauchst doch deinen Schlaf." „Ja Mami, ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen." antwortete er ohne hochzusehen. „Frecher Junge. Kein Benehmen die heutige Jugend, wenn sie mit Erwachsenen sprechen."

Harry konnte sich endlich konzentrieren und erledigte das notwendige Pensum doch schneller als befürchtet. Aber trotzdem war es bereits kurz vor ein Uhr und so packte er rasch zusammen um auch endlich schlafen zu gehen, als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufging und Claire hereinkam. Da fiel es ihm auch wieder ein: sie hatte ja Nachsitzen bei Snape verordnet bekommen. Aber wie sah sie denn aus? Ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen gerötet. Sie musste einige Zeit geheult haben um so auszusehen.

„Claire, was ist mit dir?" fragte er entsetzt.

„Ach Harry!" schluchzte sie und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Sie umklammerte ihn und begann erneut zu schluchzen und schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Harry stand ziemlich hilflos da, das einzige was er tun konnte, war seine Arme um sie zu legen und ihr tröstend über das Haar zu streichen.

„Was ist denn geschehen? Beruhig dich doch erst mal. Und erzähl. Hat dir Snape was getan?"

Langsam verebbte das Schluchzen und sie versuchte wieder in normalem Rhythmus zu atmen. Sie ließ ihn los und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über das nasse Gesicht. Harry kramte in seinen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch und hielt es ihr hin. Seine rechte Schulter, an der sie gelehnt hatte war von ihren Tränen nass.

Sie trocknete ihr Gesicht und er fragte erneut: „Jetzt fang bitte nicht wieder an, sonder erzähl mir ganz von Beginn: Was war los, das dich so aufgebracht hat?"

Und dabei zog er sie sanft aber nachdrücklich mit sich und drückte sie aufs Sofa, setzte sich zu ihr und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie schluchzte noch mehrmals auf und begann: „Also, ich weiß nicht, zu Beginn des Nachsitzens war alles in Ordnung. Auf Severus Tisch lag sogar offen die Beurteilungsliste unserer Tränke vom Vormittag und neugierig wie ich nun mal bin, hab ich 'nen Blick darauf geworfen und hab gesehen, dass er mir meinen mit O beurteilt hat. Dabei hatte ich schon befürchtet, dass er ihn einfach nicht beurteilen würde, so verärgert wie er war. Jedenfalls hatte ich mir vorgenommen, mich nur ja nicht wieder danebenzubenehmen, schließlich hätte ich mir für den heutigen Abend was anderes vorgenommen – Michel war etwas sauer auf mich – aber ja, es war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern." Immer wieder wurden ihre Worte durch ein Aufschluchzen unterbrochen. „Ich war ja gespannt, was für eine Strafe er mir auferlegen würde, aber es war dann ganz interessant. Er hatte in einem alten Lagerraum diverse Kräuter und Essenzen, und fertige Tränke entdeckt und die sollten wir nun benennen und ob ihrer Brauchbarkeit untersuchen. Das ist eine Arbeit, die ich sogar sehr gern mache, habe ich auch schon einige Male. Wenn jemand den Nachlass eines Verstorbenen aufzulösen hatte, hab ich oft die Kräuter sortiert und überprüft.

Und dass Severus, mir diese Arbeit zutraute, zwar unter seinen sehr gut beobachteten Blicken, - ja, da hab ich mich eigentlich ganz toll und zufrieden gefühlt, hatte ich doch den Eindruck, dass er mir meine Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet zumindest nicht aberkannte und überprüfen wollte. Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu reden, nur das Notwendigste, die Kräuter betreffend. Aber nach zwei Stunden waren wir schließlich in ein heftiges Gespräch über die Herstellung von Medizinaltränken vertieft und ich hatte das Gefühl er akzeptierte mich fast als gleichwertige Diskussionspartnerin.

Aber dann klopfte es und Remus kam herein, er hatte kurz mit Severus was zu besprechen, und als er mich sah machte er ein paar persönliche Bemerkungen zu mir, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, was es war, aber als er wieder draußen war, war Severus wie ausgewechselt. Er knurrte, war unfreundlich wie zuvor, sprach kein Wort, korrigierte mich, wo ich doch recht hatte und ich wurde so nervös, wusste ich doch nicht, weshalb er so reagierte. So nach und nach, aufgrund ein paar hingeworfener Wortfetzen bekam ich den Eindruck, er würde meinen, Remus sei mein Vater. Diese Erkenntnis erstaunte mich so sehr – mal ehrlich – aber mit Remus hab ich doch wirklich keine Ähnlichkeiten, oder? – und es passierte mir ein kleiner Zuordnungsfehler und darauf schien er nur gewartet zu haben. Er keifte mich an, sagte er hätte ja gewusst, dass er mich mit solch einer verantwortungsvollen Tätigkeit nicht betreuen könnte und daraufhin bin ich dann auch ausgerastet. Wir haben uns ziemlich übel beschimpft, und als er angefangen hat gegen meine Mutter zu lästern bin ich raus gerannt. Aber nachdem die Tür hinter mir zu war, Hab ich zu heulen begonnen und nicht aufgehört bis ich hier war. Oh Harry, ich hasse ihn!" Und wieder kullerten, die bereits versiegten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. „Ich hasse diesen Kretin!"

Harry hatte erneut Mühe sie zu beruhigen, und endlich als sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte meinte er zu ihr: „Jetzt hörst du mir aber mal zu. Wenn es ihn so aufregt, dass du möglicherweise Remus Tochter sein könntest, dann bedeutet das aber auch, dass du ihm nicht egal bist. Und deine Mutter wohl auch nicht. Du hast erzählt, er hat sie mal geliebt. Wenn er jetzt sieht, dass sie eine so wundervolle Tochter hat, und sein Erzfeind Lupin der dazugehörige Vater – das muss ihn doch aus der Ruhe bringen. Das heißt aber, dass es die Umstände sind, die ihn stören, nicht du bist es. Zuerst hat er dich ja angenommen wie du bist, und es waren deine Worte, wohl auch anerkannt.

Das einzige, was ich nicht verstehe, wieso denkt er gar nicht darüber nach, dass er dein Vater sein könnte?"

Sie schniefte nochmals auf: „Das wäre unlogisch. Ich hab doch einen Tag nach dir Geburtstag, also 1. August, und Severus war damals zum Jahreswechsel mit Mutter zusammen. Ja – und eine Schwangerschaft dauert nun mal im Normalfall 9 Monate, ich bin aber ein Siebenmonatskind, ich war anscheinend schon immer sehr sehr neugierig und hab's nicht länger ausgehalten, und wollte gucken, was auf dieser Welt so los ist." endlich huschte wieder ein zartes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Das heißt: auch wenn er sich meine Unterlagen durchgesehen hätte, könnte er nicht zu dem Schluss kommen."

Harry dachte nach: „Dabei müsste er sogar eher zu dem Schluss kommen, dass deine Mutter bereits schwanger war, als die beiden zusammenkamen?"

Claire sah ihn jetzt erstaunt an: „Wieso bin ich da nicht draufgekommen? Ja klar, das würde es zwangsläufig bedeuten. Da darf es mich wirklich nicht wundern, dass er sauer ist. ... Vielleicht sollte ich den Abend noch mal in Ruhe Revue passieren lassen. In Gedanken."

„Tu das. Du wirst sehen, du hast deine Augen ganz umsonst so malträtiert." und Harry wollte aufstehen, aber da sie an ihn gelehnt lag schaffte er es nicht und plötzlich merkte er an ihrem ruhigen Atmen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Der Abend war wohl zu anstrengend gewesen für sie. Er versuchte sie sanft beiseite zu schieben, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Und wecken wollte er sie auf gar keinen Fall, wusste er doch, dass sie so oft unter Schlafproblemen litt. Also ergriff er kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab, verbreiterte das Sofa, legte sich so gut es ging bequem hin, dabei hatte er nach wie vor den Arm um sie geschlungen, und zauberte noch eine große Decke über sie beide. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch er eingeschlafen.

„Harry Potter – Harry Potter – Harry Potter muss jetzt aufwachen" was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Er war doch erst eingeschlafen.

Vor dem Sofa stand Dobby und zupfte an ihm. „Es wird gleich hell und die anderen Schüler werden in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Harry Potter sollte vorher aufstehen, bevor sie dumme Reden führen über ihn und Missis Claire." Harry sah, dass es bereits dämmerte und musste Dobby recht geben. Das hätte wohl wirklich ein dummes Gerede gegeben. Er kletterte vorsichtig über Claire, die noch immer schlief und bedankte sich bei Dobby bevor er zu seinem Schlafraum hochstieg. An der Tür drehte er sich nochmals um. Wie friedlich sie jetzt da lag. Und wie viel Kummer sie doch oft belastete.


	30. 30 doch noch: Hogsmead

**30. doch noch: Hogsmead**

Harry widerstand der Versuchung sich noch mal hinzulegen und ging gleich unter die Dusche. In Gedanken ließ er den Abend Revue passieren: Zuerst Luna, die ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, und deren Gegenwart er so genoss, und dann die in Tränen aufgelöste Claire, die zuletzt vor Erschöpfung in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, wobei er Dobby recht geben musste: für die anderen Schüler wäre es wohl ein seltsamer Anblick gewesen sie beide auf dem Sofa liegend. Aber was Harry vor einem Monat noch unvorstellbar gewesen wäre: heute kam es ihm selbstverständlich vor, dieses Mädchen, das er doch noch gar nicht so lange kannte, und ihm trotzdem bereits so vertraut war, einfach in seinen Armen zu halten, ohne Scheu, und es als das Natürlichste der Welt betrachtend. Was war sie eigentlich für ihn? Gestern Abend, als sie so hilflos heulend und verzweifelt sich in seine Arme geschmiegt hatte, da war es ihm vorgekommen, als würde er wie ein großer Bruder seine kleine Schwester trösten und beschützen.

Beschützen? Sie, die tagsüber so tough und stark auftrat, über ein Wissen verfügte, dass einen Schulbesuch schon nicht mehr rechtfertigte, Fähigkeiten besaß wie keine andere, auch wenn sie selbst dazu sagte, es wäre ihr lieber, wenn sie sie nicht hätte, dass sie für sie nur eine Last bedeuteten, dass sie lieber das Leben einer "normalen" durchschnittlich begabten Schülerin geführt hätte, wenn sie dafür manches, was passiert war, ungeschehen machen könnte.

Aber nachts, wenn sie schlafen sollte, da wurde aus ihr das kleine ängstliche Mädchen, dass sie sonst nicht zeigte. Sie war zusammengekauert eingeschlafen, wie ein Ungeborenes im Mutterleib, auf engstem Raum zusammengerollt, möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche bietend, und auch in der selben Stellung gelegen, als Dobby Harry weckte. Harry spürte, dass diese Schlafstellung viel mit Angst zu tun hatte. Wenn er so die anderen in seinem Schlafsaal betrachtete: Ron schlief zumeist auf dem Rücken liegend ein, lang ausgestreckt, ohne einen Anflug von Furcht. Dean schlief meist am Bauch, ebenfalls lang ausgestreckt. Seamus hatte fast immer den Vorhang von seinem Bett zu, ebenso Jim, über den Harry nach wie vor nicht allzu viel wusste.  
Aber Jules störte der Vorhang, er schlief, eher sich unruhig im Bett wälzend, aber das Fenster neben ihm musste stets geöffnet sein, er hatte selbst mal gesagt: "Ich komme mir eingesperrt vor, und glaube keine Luft zu bekommen, wenn ich das Fenster mal nicht öffnen kann" Der einzige, der auch so eingerollt wie Claire einschlief, war Neville. Auch ihn plagten wohl einige Ängste, kein Wunder, bei dem was seinen Eltern zugestoßen war. Aber selbst Neville streckte sich über Nacht, und des morgens lag er, alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Rücken. Er schien im Traum zu wachsen und an Stärke zu gewinnen.

Aber Claire hatte ihre Schlafstellung nicht verändert. Was sie wohl träumen mochte, das ihre Ängste nicht vertreiben konnte?

Jim war der erste, der anderen Jungs, der auch in der Dusche erschien. Er sah Harry forschend an und dieser hatte das Gefühl, als würde er durchleuchtet.

"Danke"

Was war das gewesen? Hatte Jim wirklich einfach danke gesagt, oder hatte Harry sich verhört?

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er deshalb nach.

Aber Jim grinste ihn jetzt an und meinte: "Ich bin in der Nacht wach geworden und hab euch auf dem Sofa schlafend gesehen. Und danke deshalb, weil du dich allem Anschein nach, in die Reihe von Lee und Jules und mir einreihst, und ganz selbstverständlich die Beschützerrolle übernommen hast. Sei dir sicher: sie gestattet es nur wenigen, ihr so nahe zu kommen und sie schwach zu sehen. Das heißt: sie vertraut dir voll und ganz. Also tu ich es auch. Und du musst nicht glauben, dass ich nicht sehr wohl permanent ein Auge auf sie habe. Auch wenn es vielleicht den Anschein hat, als wäre Jules besorgter um sie als ich, dem ist nicht so. Ich kann es bloß nicht so zeigen wie er."

Harry war über Jims Worte erstaunt. Ja, es stimmte schon: Jules schien mehr besorgt um seine Cousine, aber dass Jim das störte, dass das so aussah, war Harry bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Jetzt kamen auch die anderen herein und Jim schien das Gespräch für beendet zu halten. Aber Harry nahm sich vor, öfter mal mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wusste wohl wirklich noch sehr wenig über ihn.

Der restliche Tag verlief ziemlich reibungslos. Claire wirkte beim Frühstück eher angespannt, und erwartete wohl, dass sie Snape, ob ihres kommentarlosen Verschwindens von ihrem Nachsitzen zur Rede stellen und ihr erneut eine Strafe aufbrummen würde, aber er beachtete sie gar nicht. Nach dem Abendessen erhob sich Dumbledore und richtete das Wort an sie: "Wie sie wohl noch in Erinnerung haben, wollten wir zuerst die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead streichen. Aber das Ministerium hat uns mitgeteilt, dass zur Zeit wieder etwas mehr Ruhe eingekehrt ist, und ihnen keine unmittelbare Gefahr droht. Also haben wir entschieden, dass diejenigen von ihnen, die die Erlaubnis haben, am Samstag nach Hogsmead dürfen. Sie werden allerdings mit den Kutschen hin und wieder zurück gebracht und müssen uns versprechen den Ort nicht zu verlassen um sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben." Seine Augen streiften dabei über den Saal und blieben merklich etwas länger auf Harry ruhen.

Zuerst fiel Harry in den Jubel der anderen mit ein, aber dann wurde er nachdenklich. Galt Sirius Erlaubnis noch, nachdem er tot war? Was, wenn sie ihn nicht mit den anderen ins Dorf ließen? Sollte er wieder auf eigene Faust losziehen, oder war das wirklich zu waghalsig?

Doch da war auch bereits McGonagall bei ihm und schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. "Mr. Potter, ihre vorherige Erlaubnis ist ja nun nicht mehr gültig, aber mittlerweile sind drei unterzeichnete Erlaubnisscheine für sie eingetroffen, also spricht nichts dagegen, dass auch sie nach Hogsmead mitgehen. Aber versprechen sie mir, dass sie vorsichtig sein werden, und nichts allein unternehmen, das sie in Gefahr bringen könnte."

Harry hatte ihren Worten erstaunt gelauscht und fragte: "Haben die Dursleys für mich unterschrieben?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über McGonagalls Gesicht: "Nein ihr Onkel und ihre Tante haben damit nichts zu tun. Aber um ihre Neugier zu stillen: eine Unterschrift ist von Philomenea Black, als Frau ihres Paten zeichnungsberechtigt, eine Unterschrift von Professor Remus Lupin, als bestem Freund von ihrem Vater und ihrem Paten, und eine von Miranda Aquila, als bester Freundin ihrer Mutter. Direktor Dumbledore hat entschieden, dass eigentlich jede einzelne Unterschrift für sich gegolten hätte. Aber sie sollten sich bewusst sein, dass diese Personen gehöriges Vertrauen in sie setzen, also enttäuschen sie sie bitte nicht." und damit verschwand sie wieder Richtung Lehrertisch.

Harry war baff. Die Mutter der Zwillinge Philomenea kannte ihn doch gar nicht, Miranda hatte ihn auch erst einmal gesehen, und Remus hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck gemacht, auch noch Harrys Vormund sein zu wollen. Aber als er zum Lehrertisch hochsah, zwinkerte Remus ihm zu, und Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal unheimlich gut. Und er hatte nicht vor, dieses Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Er würde sich nicht von den anderen absetzen und es einfach genießen, mal einen Tag außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts verbringen zu können.

Und am Freitagabend kam Claire noch zu ihm. Sie sah ihn etwas verlegen an, fing dann aber doch zu sprechen an: "Fass das jetzt bitte nicht als Bevormundung auf, aber wenn hier ein Schüler eventuell in Gefahr geraten könnte, dann wohl doch du. Riddle hat es sicherlich noch nicht aufgegeben dich vernichten zu wollen, und wer zur Zeit zu seinen Anhängern zählt, weiß wohl niemand außer ihm selbst. Schließlich beherrscht er auch den Imperius-Fluch perfekt, also könnte es jeder Dorfbewohner sein."

Harry hatte ihr erstaunt zugehört - erstaunt nicht über die Tatsache, dass sie meinte er könnte in Gefahr sein, sondern über den Namen Riddle. "Warte einmal: ich hab die meisten von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sprechen hören, seine Anhänger nennen ihn den dunklen Lord, und wenige nennen ihn Lord Voldemort, aber fast niemand nennt ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen, außer vielleicht Prof. Dumbledore. Also weshalb du?"

Claire sah betreten zu Boden: "Entschuldige, aber:

ich nenn ihn sicher nicht den dunklen Lord

ich fürchte mich nicht vor Namen

und ich finde es auch nicht gerechtfertigt ihn mit Lord Voldemort anzusprechen, das klingt wie ein Künstlername, bloß für welche Kunst?

Ich kenne seinen richtigen Namen von Remus, also wieso sollte ich nicht diesen Namen verwenden? Er ist Tom Riddle, ein Zauberer mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, ein Zauberer mit einer bösen Vergangenheit, einer, der zu Recht als Verbrecher, als Mörder, als Diktator bezeichnet werden kann. Aber keiner, vor dem ich den Hut ziehen würde. Und wenn, dann hab ich Angst vor ihm als Person, aber nicht vor seinem Namen."

Ja, wenn man es so sah. Sie hatte wohl recht. Lord Voldemort klang für sich schon in gewissem Maß furchteinflößend, Tom Riddle war ein Name wie jeder andere auch.

"Darf ich jetzt trotzdem fortsetzen?" sie sah ihn fragend und stirnrunzelnd an.

"Sorry, bitte fahr fort."

"Also, was ich sagen wollte: Minerva McGonagall hat es ja bereits gesagt: Begib dich bitte nicht in Gefahr. Und damit du eine mögliche Gefahr, die doch nicht sofort als solche erkennbar sein muss, erkennst, würde ich dich bitten, dieses Armband für den Hogsmead-Ausflug zu tragen." Sie hielt ihm ein etwa vier Zentimeter breites Metallarmband entgegen, das mit sieben dunklen Steinen besetzt war. Es sah ziemlich unscheinbar aus, und er fragte sich, was es damit für eine Bewandtnis hatte.

"Wenn du das trägst, wird es dich wie ein Spikoskop vor Gefahr warnen. Wenn du in eine Situation gerätst, wo dir etwas zustoßen könnte - egal ob ein Sturz in die Tiefe, oder ein Todesser vor dir, so beginnen diese Steine zu leuchten, und je nach dem Grad der Gefahr leuchtet bloß einer oder alle sieben. Einer könnte auch bedeuten, dass ein Lehrer um die Ecke kommt, wenn du gerade mit Luna schmusend am Gang stehst" und Claire konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen "Kann auch ganz nützlich sein, nicht wahr? Aber ab drei oder vier heißt es wirklich besondere Vorsicht - wenn alle sieben leuchten, dann bist du schon so gut wie tot, und nur ein besonders glücklicher Zufall wird dich noch retten können." Ihr Gesicht war nun wieder ganz ernst, und sie schien wirklich zu meinen, was sie sagte. "Meine Mutter hat mir dieses Armband geschenkt, nachdem ... " und anstatt weiterzusprechen, fuhr sie mit den Fingern über ihre Narbe, "Und du musst es nicht ständig im Auge behalten, es wird warm, wenn leichte Gefahr besteht, und heiß bei ernster Gefährdung. Aber am besten wäre, du bleibst in der Nähe der anderen. Tust du mir den Gefallen und trägst es?" sie sah ihn bittend an. Harry war sich etwas unschlüssig, aber andererseits hatte sie Recht: es war wohl wirklich nicht sofort erkennbar, wer eine Gefahr darstellen würde und wer nicht.

"Ja, wenn du es mir anvertraust. Aber deine Mutter hat es doch für dich besorgt."

"Oh keine Angst. Ich bin sehr vorsichtig geworden. Und ich hab inzwischen andere Möglichkeiten Gefahr zu erkennen. Manchmal rieche ich sie beinahe." und sie blähte ihre Nasenflügel. Harry musste lachen, er hatte diese Angewohnheit schon einige Male bemerkt, wenn sie im Gemeinschaftsraum schlief und in Jules oder Jims Armen ruhte, dann blähte sie die Nasenflügel auf die gleiche Art, schien die Sicherheit zu wittern und schlief beruhigt weiter.

"Außerdem werde ich kaum allein unterwegs sein, sondern eher ständig in Begleitung. Michel hat mich gefragt, ob ich eh mit ihm ins Dorf gehe. Lee will auch kommen, und Jim und Jules entgeh ich auch nicht. Ich werde wohl froh sein, wenn der Tag wieder vorbei ist und ich mich zurück ziehen kann."

Aber diesen Worten folgte ein freches Grinsen. Nein, bei allem was Harry bisher mitgekriegt hatte, war Claire eher froh, wenn sie ihren "Bruder" Lee treffen konnte, Michels Gegenwart tat ihr auch gut und gerade sie war diejenige, die es nicht lange an einem Ort, in dem Fall Hogwarts aushielt.

"Und wie regelst du deine Gegenwart zwischen deinem Bruder und deinem Freund?"

"Tja, das wird sich zeigen. Ich hab versucht Michel klarzumachen, dass Lee wirklich wie ein Bruder für mich ist. Aber sehr begeistert ist er nicht.

Und Lee hat es noch nie gemocht, wenn ich in seiner Gegenwart einen Jungen geküsst habe. Und dass das auch noch ein Slytherin sein muss. Das könnte durchaus anstrengend werden." sie verdrehte ihre Augen und meinte dann noch: "Aber ich sollte zumindest schauen, dass ich so halbwegs ausgeschlafen bin. Also Gute Nacht. Ich zieh mich dann in meine Kemenate zurück." und sie verschwand.

Harry hatte mit Luna ausgemacht, gemeinsam nach Hogsmead zu gehen, bzw. eben mit den Kutschen zu fahren. Das Ministerium hatte trotz der etwas entspannteren Lage ein paar zusätzliche Wachen abgestellt, die sich mit ihnen auf den Weg nach Hogsmead machten. Auch einige Lehrer begleiteten sie. Unter anderem auch Severus Snape. Und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als würde er es darauf anlegen, die gleiche Kutsche wie Claire zu nehmen, aber dem konnte sie geschickt ausweichen. Dafür teilte sich jetzt Harry mit Luna und Claire und Michel die Kutsche. Michel hatte sofort den Arm um Claire gelegt und sie eng an sich gezogen und geküsst. "Und es lässt sich nicht verhindern, dass du deinen Bruder triffst?" fragte er sie. "Ich hab dir das schon mal erklärt. Ich werde das nicht noch mal tun. Entweder du akzeptierst das oder nicht." Claire schien schon ziemlich verärgert zu sein. "Okay, ich hab verstanden. Aber ich hätte dich halt gern für mich allein." Harry konnte Michel gut verstehen. Wenn ihm Luna eröffnet hätte, sich noch mit jemandem anderen treffen zu müssen, wäre ihm das wohl auch nicht Recht gewesen.

Claire sah ihn nochmals skeptisch an: "Ich fühl mich einerseits geschmeichelt, andererseits hab ich nun mal mein Leben, Freunde außerhalb Hogwarts und das sollte dir durchaus bewusst sein. Du hast doch auch ein Vorleben, und ich frag dich ja auch nicht danach." Aber Michel sah so aus, als ob er alles über sie wissen, und vollen Anteil an ihrem Leben haben wollte.

In Hogsmead herrschte ein munteres Getümmel. Bereits nach den ersten Häusern sahen sie einen Stand von Fred und George. Sie hatten diesen Ausgang der Schule dazu benutzt, ihr Geschäft in London für einen Tag zu schließen, und ihre Erfindungen den Schülern anzubieten. Die Zwillinge begrüßten sie stürmisch und Harry hätte fast vergessen, dass sie ja auch Claire kannten. Diese umarmte die beiden, was Michel nicht zu gefallen schien. Und da war auch schon Lee, und dem fiel sie so ungestüm um den Hals, dass sich Michel umdrehen musste, und so tat, als ginge ihn das nichts an. Aber nach dieser kurzen aber intensiven Begrüßung bezog Claire Michel mit ein, und die beiden Jungs beäugten sich ziemlich skeptisch und gar nicht freundschaftlich.

Harry wurde von George in Beschlag genommen, der ihm seine neuesten Erfindungen präsentierte und auch sogleich einige Dinge einpackte. Fred hatte Claire ein paar Zettel zugesteckt, die sie aber kommentarlos einsteckte und ihn auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt vertröstete. Dann war sie auch schon mit ihren beiden Begleitern in der Menge verschwunden.

Jetzt waren auch Ron, Ginny und Jules eingetroffen. George begrüßte seine kleine Schwester überschwänglich, und so konnte sich Harry loseisen. Er wollte ein wenig mit Luna durch den Ort schlendern und sich später mit den anderen bei Mme Rosmerta treffen. Er hatte seinen Arm um Luna gelegt, sie plauderten und Harry bemerkte von einigen der Umstehenden leicht skeptische Blicke ob seiner Begleiterin. Aber jetzt machte ihm das nichts mehr aus. Er hatte sich in Luna verliebt, und er stand zu seinen Gefühlen.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ziellos den Weg in eine Seitengasse eingeschlagen hatten. Erst als er gewahr wurde, dass es hier so ruhig war, sah er sich um und registrierte, dass sie allein waren. Aber Luna schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und küsste ihn und er erwiderte ihren Kuss, und so standen sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt, und froh, allein zu sein.

Bis ein heftiges Brennen an seinem linken Handgelenk ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und sah mit Bestürzung, dass vier der sieben zuvor schwarzen Steine in kräftigem grün leuchteten. Er hatte Luna schon zuvor die Bedeutung dieses Armbandes erklärt und auch sie wurde unruhig. Sie sahen sich um, waren aber allein in der Gasse. Trotzdem wollte Harry zur Sicherheit auf die Hauptstraße zurückkehren, als zwei Personen in die Gasse einbogen, ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie schienen sich zwanglos zu unterhalten und sie gar nicht zu beachten, aber ein weiterer Stein begann zu leuchten. Sowohl Harry, als auch Luna hatten die Hand an ihrem Zauberstab unter dem Umhang, bereit zu reagieren. Im Normalfall hätte Harry den beiden Personen wohl keine Beachtung geschenkt. Wie sicher war jetzt dieses Armband wirklich? Da erklang hinter den beiden ein Rufen: "He, da seid ihr ja. Wir haben euch schon gesucht. Ihr wolltet doch mit zu Mme Rosmerta kommen?" Ron, Ginny, Jules, Jim und Hermine standen dort beisammen. Die beiden Fremden auf der Straße sahen sich kurz um, setzten dann aber ihren Weg fort. Und langsam erlosch das Leuchten der Steine wieder. Harry hatte das Gesicht der Frau nur kurz gesehen, hatte aber das Gefühl ihr schon mal begegnet zu sein. Die Freunde waren nun bei ihnen angekommen, und nachdem sie ihre nachdenklichen Gesichter gesehen hatten, fragten sie besorgt nach dem Grund.

Als Harry seine Schilderung beendet hatte, sahen sich Jim und Jules kurz an: "Gehen wir erst mal zu Mme Rosmerta. Dort angekommen trat Jim zu ihr hin und fragte sie leise nach etwas. Sie schien zu überlegen, deutete dann aber mit der Hand nach oben zu ihrem Extrastübchen. Sie nahmen sich Getränke mit und gingen hinauf. Die Wirtin mit ihnen. Und sie kramte kurz in einem Kasten, nahm dann eine Art Wahrsagekugel heraus und übergab sie Jim. Der stellte sie auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. In dem Moment betraten Remus Lupin und Severus Snape das Zimmer. "Was geht hier vor?" fragte Snape auch sogleich, als er der Kugel gewahr wurde. Jim übernahm es mit wenigen Worten die Situation zu erklären.

Dann forderte er Harry auf, das Armband abzunehmen und auf die Kristallkugel zu legen. Dann sollte er die zuvor leuchteten Steine mit seinem Zauberstab nacheinander berühren. Harry hatte Angst, dass man ihn mit Luna knutschend in der Kugel erkennen könnte, aber dem war nicht so. Man sah zuerst die leere Gasse und dann die beiden Personen, die sich näherten. Und als der fünfte Stein berührt wurde, sah man die Gesichter viel deutlicher als zuvor. Und jetzt wusste Harry auch woher er sie kannte. Aber Snape kam ihm zuvor: "Bellatrix!" murmelte er erschrocken. Ja sie war es wirklich: Bellatrix Lestrange, die vor einigen Monaten Harrys Paten Sirius durch den Vorhang gestoßen hatte. Aber er war ja nicht bloß Harrys Pate. Harry sah sich um und richtig: Jim und Jules Gesichter waren ganz weiß geworden.

"Wo ist sie hin?" fragte Jules jetzt mit zitternder Stimme.

Aber keiner konnte ihm darauf Antwort geben. Remus und Severus sahen sich kurz an, befahlen ihnen noch kurz hier zu bleiben und liefen dann hinaus. Bellatrix Lestrange, nach der im ganzen Land gefahndet wurde, hier in Hogsmead, unter all den Ministeriumsleuten und Hogwartslehrern!

Nun herrschte ein noch aufgeregteres Gemurmel als zuvor. Bellatrix war dafür bekannt nicht zimperlich zu sein. Und es war ihr egal, ob sie einen Erwachsenen, Jugendlichen oder ein kleines Kind tötete. Und auch, ob Unbeteiligte dran glauben mussten. Sie war die treueste Dienerin ihres Herrn Lord Voldemort. Sie würde jeden Auftrag ausführen, den er ihr übertrug.

Harry hatte sich so auf diese Kugel und dann auf die Nerozwillinge konzentriert, dass er Luna für kurze Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatte. Erst ihr Schluchzen ließ ihn wieder an sie denken und er eilte zu ihr um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Erst jetzt, als ihr so richtig bewusst worden war, dass sie beide tatsächlich in Gefahr gewesen waren, fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab und sie verfiel in ein Schluchzen, von dem sie sich erst nach einiger Zeit erholte. Aber auch alle anderen waren blass geworden und nachdenklich. Hermine und Ron wohl vor allem um Harry besorgt, Jim und Jules ob der Anwesenheit der Mörderin ihres Vaters wütend und bestürzt zugleich. Was hätten sie wohl getan, wenn sie sie erkannt hätten?

Bellatrix Lestrange - die Cousine ihres Vaters.

Laute Stimmen klangen von unten vom Lokal zu ihnen herauf, dann erschien Prof. McGonagall in der Tür. Sie war bleich und extrem besorgt.

"Ich muss euch bitten mir zu den Kutschen zu folgen. Bellatrix Lestrange hier im Dorf, so nah bei Hogwarts. überall im Dorf wird nach ihr gesucht. Und ihr müsst jetzt schnellstens mit mir mit ins Schloss." In dem Moment ging erneut die Tür auf und Direktor Dumbledore kam herein. "Einen Augenblick bitte noch Minerva. Harry, könntest du mir vielleicht noch mal zeigen, was du gesehen hast?"

Und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und wieder war eindeutig Bellatrix in der Kugel zu sehen. Albus Dumbledore schien auch nicht erstaunt, hatte er doch schon davon gehört, aber er trat jetzt näher an die Kugel heran und strich mit seiner Hand darüber als würde er sie drehen wollen und jetzt erst kam Bellatrix Begleiter ins Bild. Er war mit fast zur Gänze übergezogener Kapuze aber nicht zu erkennen. Erst eine erneute Geste Dumbledores bewirkte, dass die Kapuze verrutschte und man das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen konnte.

Harry stockte der Atem: "Tom Riddle" entfuhr es ihm, und erst viel später erinnerte er sich, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er seinen Erzfeind bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt hatte.

Minerva McGonagall war noch blässer geworden und drängte nun noch mehr, schnell diese Gefahrenstätte zu verlassen. Es dauerte wohl einige Zeit, bis alle Schüler wieder wohlbehalten die Schule erreicht hatten und sie wurden zur Sicherheit einige Male durchgezählt. Die Neuigkeit von der Anwesenheit Lord Voldemorts im Dorf hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und bot Gesprächsstoff für das ganze Wochenende. Aber es schien jetzt auch klar zu sein, dass das wohl für lange Zeit ihr letzter Ausflug nach Hogsmead gewesen sein dürfte.


	31. 31 Nächtens

**31. Nächtens**

Im Tagesprophet erschien ein längerer Bericht über die Suche nach Lord Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange. Das Ministerium hatte eine Unzahl an Leuten mobil gemacht, aber erfolglos. Niemand sonst hatte die beiden gesehen, und wenn Harry nicht das Armband gehabt hätte, wüsste wohl auch keiner davon. Dumbledore hatte Harry und Luna noch am Samstagabend in sein Büro gebeten, und nachdem er gehört hatte, dass Harry dieses Armband von Claire bekommen hatte auch sie dazu gerufen.

"Mrs. Aquila, ich muss mich bei ihnen bedanken. Ich hätte wohl selbst auf die Idee kommen können Mr Potter im Besonderen zu schützen. Woher haben sie dieses Armband eigentlich?"

"Meine Mutter hat es mir gegeben. Und sie hat es von Mater Major. Das war noch bevor ich sie selbst kennen lernte."

"Die gute Anastasia. Ja, sie hat wohl so einige nützliche Dinge in ihrem Besitz. Und sie weiß, wann sie damit jemand anderem Gutes tun kann. Ich wollte sie schon längst einmal besuchen, hab es aber immer wieder verschoben. Hast du sie in letzter Zeit getroffen?"

"Ich war zwei Wochen in den Ferien mit ihr unterwegs. Sie hat mich ja als Mentorin unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Bei ihr lerne ich vieles, was ich im Schulalltag nie zu hören bekäme."

Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an: "Das stimmt natürlich - leider. Aber für die alten Künste Lehrkräfte zu bekommen ist auch mehr als schwierig. Und diejenigen, die sich darauf verstehen, würden ihr Wissen auch nicht unbedingt en gros weitergeben."

"Aber es gäbe schon auch einiges, das für viele von Nutzen sein könnte. Und die wahren Geheimnisse der Hexenkunst blieben trotzdem gewahrt."

Harry hatte interessiert zugehört. Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon die beiden jetzt sprachen. Aber dass es noch viel mehr zu erfahren gäbe, als hier in der Schule zu lernen war, wurde ihm immer klarer.

Dumbledore bat Harry nochmals, auch Claire das Bild der beiden, Voldemort und Lestrange zu zeigen. Sie besah sich das Ganze ein zweites Mal und meinte dann: "Macht einmal die Augen zu." Und Harry musste ein drittes Mal nacheinander die Steine mit seinem Zauberstab berühren. Und mit geschlossenen Augen hörte er es auch. Zu Beginn ein ganz leises Plopp, bevor die beiden in der Gasse erschienen, und zum Schluss, nachdem sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren erneut ein Plopp. Beides sehr leise, aber trotzdem war es klar, dass es vom Apparieren herrührte.

Da konnten die vom Ministerium lange suchen, wenn Bellatrix und Riddle nur so kurz in Hogsmead gewesen waren.

Harry wandte sich jetzt an Dumbledore: "Aber Sir, mich wundert, dass sie nur deshalb nicht angegriffen haben, weil die anderen in der Gasse erschienen sind. Es wäre doch ein leichtes für sie gewesen uns trotzdem zu töten."

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber Riddle muss gemerkt haben, dass du gewarnt warst. Und verzeih, dass ich das so offen ausspreche, aber er hat ja schon mal gezeigt, dass er sich nicht nur deinen Tod wünscht, sondern das entsprechend zelebrieren will. Und dafür fehlte ihm die Zeit. Und ich frage mich, ob es Zufall war, dass die Nerozwillinge und die anderen gerade zur rechten Zeit kamen?" und dabei sah er Claire forschend an.

Diese sah leicht verlegen zu Boden: "Tja, ich hab weder Jim noch Jules gesagt dass ich Harry das Armband gegeben habe, und nachdem sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, meine Beschützer zu spielen, haben sie instinktiv mitbekommen, dass das Armband Alarm gemeldet hat. Ich hab mit ihnen gesprochen. Sie waren etwas böse mit mir, haben aber inzwischen eingesehen, dass es ganz nützlich war, dass sie im rechten Moment aufgetaucht sind. Und Harry wäre es sicher nicht recht gewesen, wenn die beiden absichtlich seine Observierung übernommen hätten. Und ... ja und ich war ganz froh, dass ich aus ihrem Schussfeld war. Ich hatte genug zu tun meine beiden Begleiter in Abstand voneinander zu halten."

Dumbledore sah sie daraufhin schmunzelnd an: "Ich wusste ja, wieso ich dich so lange bedrängt habe hier auf die Schule zu kommen. Du denkst mit, wenn ich aufs denken vergesse."

Daraufhin überzog doch tatsächlich eine leichte Röte Claires Gesicht, was ihr einen süßen unschuldigen Ausdruck gab.

Die allgemeine Aufregung legte sich in den nächsten Tagen langsam und der Schulalltag hatte sie wieder. In Tränke musste Harry leider feststellen, dass nun er selbst wieder in Snapes Schussfeld geraten war, er bemühte sich allem Anschein nach Claire zu ignorieren, und sie trachtete danach nur nicht aufzufallen.

Und Abends war sie kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum anzutreffen, was ihr einige Male böse Blicke ihrer Cousins einbrachte. Aber auch diese waren nicht nur mir Schulischem beschäftigt. Jules hatte nicht aufgegeben Ginny zu umwerben und nun sah man die beiden immer öfter Hand in Hand und eng umschlungen im Gemeinschaftstraum. Ron hatte zu Beginn nicht allzu begeistert ausgesehen aber er schien einzusehen, dass er daran nichts ändern konnte.

Eines Abends als Harry, nachdem er zuvor wieder einmal mit Luna zusammen gewesen war, als einer der letzten bei den Hausaufgaben saß, kamen Jim und Hermine gemeinsam von draußen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und Hermine machte ein recht bestürztes Gesicht als sie Harry sah. Sie wandte sich nur kurz an Jim, küsste ihn auf die Wange murmelte ein rasches "Gute Nacht" und war auch schon auf ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Harry sah ihr verwundert nach. Dass die beiden zusammen waren, war ja allseits bekannt, was machte Hermine jetzt so verlegen? Aber auch Jim fühlte sich nicht so ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Da begann es Harry zu dämmern. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ... ?

Er sah Jim erwartungsvoll an, und dieser wusste wohl nicht, ob er bleiben sollte, oder schleunigst in seinem Zimmer verschwinden.

"Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich hab nichts verbrochen. Du triffst dich doch auch öfters mit Luna." ergriff er nun die Initiative.

"Ja tu ich, aber ihr beide seht aus, als hättet ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen." und abwartend ließ Harry ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Harry hatte Jim noch nie mit so einem trotzigen Gesicht gesehen. "Das geht dich doch wohl gar nichts an. Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass wir beide volljährig, und dir sicherlich keine Rechenschaft schuldig sind."

Harry schluckte. Wollte ihm Jim die Feindschaft erklären? Er hatte es doch gar nicht böse gemeint. Aber er selbst war nach wie vor bloß bei eigentlich unschuldigem Geschmuse mit Luna und hatte auch gar nicht vor, das so bald zu ändern. Zumindest bis jetzt, war ihm das auch ganz selbstverständlich gewesen.

Aber Jim hatte wohl eingesehen, dass er zu barsch gewesen war. "Entschuldige Harry, aber die letzten Stunden mit Hermine waren so schön gewesen, und es muss sich ja nicht unbedingt herumsprechen. Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen, aber es wäre nett, wenn du das nicht weitererzählst. So was muss nicht Schulthema werden."

Harry war nun erst recht baff erstaunt. Sowohl darüber, dass seine brave, zuvor eher biedere Hermine mit Jim schlief, als auch darüber dass es Jim so ohne weiteres zur Sprache brachte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt keinen schlechten Eindruck von Hermine. Ich hab sie wahnsinnig gern und ich will nicht, dass jemand schlecht von ihr spricht. Und es hat sich einfach so ergeben. " Er machte eine kurze Pause, "Darf ich dich was sehr persönliches fragen? So verdutzt wie du bist: Hast du schon mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht, und wenn dir das auch seltsam vorkommen mag: ich hatte bisher auch nicht geglaubt etwas zu versäumen."

Und da schmunzelte Jim und meinte: "Na ja, solange du es so hältst. Aber wenn du erst mal auf den Geschmack kommst, willst du darauf nicht mehr verzichten."

"Du scheinst wohl schon einige Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet zu haben?'"

"Ein wenig. Aber eigentlich auch nicht allzu viel. Da gibt es hier Leute mit mehr ..."

Und in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Claire schlüpfte herein. Und sie war erstaunt noch jemanden wach anzutreffen.

"Na wollt ihr beide heute nicht ins Bett?"

"Und du Cousinchen? Was treibst du um diese nachtschlafende Zeit noch draußen?"

"Och ich war ein wenig spazieren. Oder so."

"Das oder so deutet auf die Anwesenheit Michels hin?'"

"Könnte sein. Aber Harry, was siehst du mich so vorwurfsvoll an?"

"Oh ich denke er überlegt gerade, was du wirklich getrieben hast."

"Ach ja? Und ich denke, ich werde darüber Stillschweigen bewahren. Gute Nacht ihr Lieben." und damit entschwand sie auch auf ihr Zimmer.

Harry sah ihr nach. "Meinst du, dass sie ... ? "

Jim runzelte die Stirn und antwortete: "Tja, nachdem ich meine Cousine kenne: ja. Sie ist nicht ganz das Unschuldslamm, als das sie manchmal erscheint. Aber bevor du schlecht von ihr denkst: sie ist nicht jemand, der gern alleine ist. Es tut ihr gut, wenn sie jemanden hat an den sie sich anlehnen kann. In dessen Beisein sie einfach sie selbst sein und schwach sein darf. Und dass für sie auch dazu gehört, dass sie demjenigen auch körperlich möglichst nah ist ... Aber ich warne dich: du bekämest Prügel, wenn du dich zu einer abfälligen Äußerung über sie hinreißen ließest."

Nein, das hatte Harry gar nicht vor. Es war nur ein Thema, über das er bisher nicht nachgedacht hatte. Aber das würde er wohl jetzt nachholen.

Und die nächste Zeit beobachtete er seine Mitschüler mit ganz anderen Augen.


	32. 32 Halloween

**32. Halloween**

Mittlerweilen war es Ende Oktober. Die Nacht zu Halloween. Das Schloss war festlich geschmückt und es herrschte reges Treiben auf den Gängen. Und Harry hatte es beinah vergessen: aber wie Jules vorhergesagt hatte, roch es in den Gryffindor Räumen wieder nach einem eigenartigen Rauchgemisch. Diesmal hatte er Claire darauf angesprochen und sie hatte ihm erklärt: "Die Nacht vom 31. Oktober auf den 1. November, und jene vom 30. April auf den 1. Mai, sind die Nächte, wo sich das Reich der Toten dem unseren am meisten annähert. Das finden manche beängstigend, die mit ihren Toten keinen Frieden geschlossen haben, manche nutzen die Gunst der Stunde um Kontakt aufzunehmen. Zu keiner anderen Zeit ist es so günstig und verhältnismäßig einfach." Sie sah Harry dabei abwartend an. Was wollte sie ihm damit sagen? Wäre es wirklich möglich ... ? Er musste einfach nachfragen.

"Meinst du damit, ich könnte mit meinen Eltern oder Sirius in Kontakt treten?"

"Theoretisch ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du wirklich so weit bist. Allein sicher nicht, aber ob ich dir als Stütze genügen würde ... ich hab da ein wenig Bedenken ... ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn sich jemand bereit erklärte uns zu begleiten ."

"Begleiten? Wohin?"

"Ja am einfachsten wäre es am Friedhof. Warst du eigentlich jemals am Grab deiner Eltern?"

"Nein, ich weiß gar nicht, wo es zu finden ist. Tante Petunia hat immer gemeint, sie würde keinen Fuß dorthin setzen." Harry war nachdenklich geworden. Abgesehen von seiner Kindheit, wo er noch des Öfteren gebettelt hatte, wenigstens auf den Friedhof zu seinen Eltern zu gehen, hatte er später nicht wieder nachgefragt. Aber jetzt hatte er plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis dorthin zu gelangen.

Halloween - die Nacht der Toten - und es war ja auch zu Halloween gewesen , als seine Eltern den Tod fanden. "Du musst mich dorthin bringen. Bitte."

Aber Claire sah ihn nachdenklich an und meinte dann: "Wir bekommen großen Ärger, wenn man uns dahinterkommt."

"Hat dich das schon jemals von einem Unterfangen abgehalten?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich bitte dich das Armband wieder zu nehmen. Es wird für mich sonst nicht möglich sein, gleichzeitig wachsam zu sein und eine Verbindung herzustellen. Aber erwarte dir nicht zu viel. Manchmal ist es mir schon gelungen, aber nicht immer. Und es hängt auch davon ab, ob die Toten bereit dazu sind."

Sie beschlossen auf jeden Fall zum Abendessen zu gehen. Es würde viel zu sehr auffallen, wenn sie auch da schon fehlten. Außerdem sollte Harry Luna Bescheid geben, und Claire musste Michel vorspielen dass es ihr nicht so gut gehe, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Sie hatte zwar Vertrauen zu ihm, wollte ihm aber ihr kurzzeitiges Verschwinden aus dem Schloss nicht im Vorhinein mitteilen, um zu verhindern, dass er sich aus Sorge um sie verplapperte.

Nacheinander verließen sie die große Halle, begaben sich in ihre Zimmer und wie ausgemacht, warf Harry seinen Tarnumhang über und flog auf seinem Besen zum Fenster hinaus. Claire hatte sich mit dem Desillusionszauber unsichtbar gemacht und so gelangten sie ungesehen außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts. In einem Gebüsch verbargen sie die Besen, dann ergriff Claire Harry bei den Händen und er spürte einen starken Schwindel, so dass er die Augen schließen musste, und als dieses Gefühl nachließ, machte er die Augen wieder auf und sie befanden sich am Rande eines alten, ziemlich überwucherten kleinen Friedhofs. Harry war plötzlich mulmig zumute. Zum ersten Mal würde er am Grab seiner Eltern stehen. Dass Claire wusste, wo es sich befand, wunderte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Da ihre Mutter die beste Freundin seiner Mutter gewesen war, kannte sie es wohl. Claire fasste ihn bei der Hand und ging langsam zwischen den Gräbern hindurch. Am anderen Ende des Friedhofes machte sie vor einem unscheinbaren Grab halt. Ein einfacher Stein war an dessen Kopfende, eingemeißelt die Namen:

James Potter

Elizabeth Potter, geb. Evans

gestorben 31.10.1981

Harry hatte erwartet, dass das Grab, das seine Tante wohl nie aufgesucht hatte gänzlich verwachsen und mit Unkraut überwuchert sein würde.

Aber das Grab war über und über von einer Unzahl von blühenden Blumen bedeckt.

Harry schauderte es. Hier ruhten also die sterblichen Überreste seiner Eltern. Er konnte gar nicht anders, er ging in die Knie und begann lautlos zu schluchzen. Zuerst war Claire im Hintergrund geblieben, aber nach einiger Zeit kam sie doch zu ihm, kniete neben ihm nieder und legte den Arm um ihn.

"Harry, ich glaube, das reicht für heute. Lass heute deiner Trauer freien Lauf. Aber verlang nicht von mir sie zu rufen. Sie sind sowieso hier bei dir, aber zu mehr bist du noch nicht bereit." Sie strich ihm über die Wange, erhob sich dann und ließ sich in einiger Entfernung auf einer Bank nieder. Harry schaffte es gar nicht ihr zu widersprechen. Hier am Grab seiner Eltern, hatte ihn die Trauer übermannt, und er ließ seinen Tränen ungehinderten Lauf, und auch wenn es schmerzte, so spürte er nach einiger Zeit eine Erleichterung, die er zuvor nicht kannte. Claire hatte ihn genau beobachtet, genauso wie die Umgebung. Aber auch sie schrak zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

"Was macht ihr hier? Ihr solltet nicht hier sein. Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich." Es war Miranda, die hinter ihr stand mit einem Strauß weißer Lilien in ihren Händen, den sie jetzt zum Grab brachte. "Harry, mir ist klar, dass du diesen Ort endlich sehen wolltest. Aber heute ist es denkbar ungünstig." Auch sie kniete vor dem Grab nieder, entfachte dann eine Unzahl von Kerzen, die sie auf dem Grab verteilte. "Kommt, für heute reicht es. Ich begleite euch zurück."

Harry warf einen letzten Blick zu dem Grab, reichte dann den beiden Frauen seine Hände und sie befanden sich alsbald wieder vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Harry erschrak ungemein, als er Remus Lupin bei dem Gebüsch stehen sah, wo sie ihre Besen verborgen hatten.

"Ihr seid wohl nicht recht bei Trost! Wie könnt ihr es wagen euch von der Schule fortzustehlen? Ihr müsstet doch beide wissen, dass es gefährlich für euch da draußen ist. Ihr werdet beide die kommende Woche jeden Abend zu mir zum Nachsitzen kommen. Euer Leichtsinn wird euch noch mal umbringen. Verzeih Miranda, aber deine Tochter ist mir doch etwas zu übermütig. Kommt jetzt." Und sie folgten ihm eingeschüchtert, aber er ließ zu, dass sie sich wieder unsichtbar machten. Er hatte wohl nicht vor sie vor den anderen bloßzustellen. Dafür hatten sie aber auch eine Woche Strafarbeiten bekommen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum entschuldigte sich Claire bei Harry: "Verzeih, es war wohl wirklich leichtsinnig von mir, dich dazu anzustacheln. Ich sollte mein vorlautes Maul besser im Zaum halten." Doch Harry entgegnete ihr: "Und ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du mich dorthin gebracht hast. Das ist mir eine Woche Nachsitzen durchaus wert."

Kurz darauf erschien Ron im Schlafsaal und fragte Harry aus, wo er denn gewesen sei. Und er war böse, als er von seinem Ausflug erfuhr. "Früher haben wir die meisten Sachen gemeinsam unternommen. Das scheint wohl schon lange vorbei zu sein. Ich bin wohl nicht mehr gut genug für dich." Die Enttäuschung war ihm anzusehen.

Aber Harry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: "Ron ich hoffe, du bist nach wie vor mein bester Freund. Ich will deine Freundschaft keineswegs missen. Aber es gibt einige Dinge, die mir eben Claire oder Jules nahe bringen können. Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich ausschließen will, aber manches, wie zum Beispiel den Besuch des Grabes meiner Eltern heute, muss ich zuerst allein machen. Kannst du das verstehen?"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Aber viel Zeit haben wir zuletzt nicht miteinander verbracht."

"Das stimmt schon. Vielleicht können wir das ja wieder ändern."

"Wär schön." nachdenklich sah Ron ihn an. "Da gibt es in letzter Zeit einiges, was ich gern mit dir bequatscht hätte. Aber du bist selten ansprechbar. Und auch wenn ich mich mit Jules ganz gut verstehe, manches bring ich ihm gegenüber nicht über die Lippen."

"Jetzt bin ich hier. Also was gibt es?"

"So auf Kommando ist das schwierig. Aber ich will es versuchen. Was hältst du von der Beziehung von Hermine und Jim? Ich hatte das zu Beginn nicht so ernst genommen. Ich hatte gehofft, das wäre nur von kurzer Dauer. Aber sie machen den Anschein, als wären sie ein Liebespaar, mit allem was dazugehört." und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: "Glaubst du sie schlafen mitsammen?"

Harry wollte der Frage am liebsten ausweichen, aber andererseits wollte er ehrlich zu Ron sein: "Ja, ich glaube schon. Ist das wichtig für dich?"

"Teils, teils. Ich habe zu spät gemerkt, was ich für Hermine empfinde. Aber andererseits hab ich mich im Moment damit abgefunden. Es gibt ja auch einige andere interessante Mädchen im Haus." und jetzt grinste er wieder. "Eine Zeit hätte ich versucht näher an Claire heranzukommen, aber die ist zwar freundlich, doch bestimmt. Erstens sei sie mit Michel zusammen und zweitens würde sie sich nie mit zwei Brüdern einlassen. Nach der Aussage ist sie aber knallrot geworden und hat sich die Hand vor den Mund gehalten. Und ist ziemlich schnell verschwunden. Ich hab dann darüber nachgedacht: sie hat ja selbst gesagt, sie kennt alle meine Brüder, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wen sie gemeint hat. Hast du eine Ahnung?"

Harry versuchte nachzudenken. Die Zwillinge hatte sie ganz freundschaftlich begrüßt, über Percy hatte sie nicht ganz so wohlwollend gesprochen und Bill und Charlie waren doch wohl schon zu alt für sie. "Keine Ahnung. Bist du sicher, dass sie es so gemeint hat? Ich kann es mir nicht so recht vorstellen."

"Na ja, auch egal. Zur Zeit finde ich Parvatti ganz entzückend. Aber manchmal geht sie mir auch gehörig auf die Nerven."

Harry sah ihn jetzt neugierig an: "Darf ich dich was fragen? Hast du schon mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?"

Ron versuchte auszuweichen, gab dann aber zur Antwort: "Ja, einmal. Aber du kennst sie nicht. Es war heuer im Sommer, als wir zwei Wochen bei Charlie in Rumänien waren. Eine nette junge Hexe, mit der ich mich ungeheuer gut unterhalten habe. Und irgendwie ist es passiert. Aber sie hat mir gestanden, dass sie eigentlich einen festen Freund hat und mir nicht schreiben wolle. Und du? Hast du schon?"

Harry kam sich schön langsam ziemlich seltsam vor: "Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber eigentlich wär ich schon sehr neugierig."

Da ging die Tür auf und Neville kam herein: "Neugierig worauf?"

Und zu Harrys Entsetzen gab Ron die aufrichtige Antwort: "Darauf, wie es ist mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen."

"Ach so. Tja, du wirst schon noch dahinterkommen."

Was sollte das jetzt heißen? Harry fragte nach: "Hast du etwa schon?"

Und jetzt überzog doch eine knallige Röte Nevilles Gesicht: "Ehem, ja. Aber ich bin furchtbar müde und geh jetzt schnell zu Bett." Und er verschwand in den Waschräumen.

Ron und Harry sahen sich verblüfft an. Neville hatte nicht den Anschein erweckt, sich mit Mädchen herumzutreiben. Aber so konnte man sich täuschen.

Die nächsten Abende fand sich Harry regelmäßig mit Claire bei Lupin ein, zum Nachsitzen. Dieser hielt ihnen noch einmal eine Standpauke und fragte, wer auf die blöde Idee zu diesem Ausflug gekommen sei, und sowohl Claire, als auch Harry nahmen die Schuld auf sich.

"Na wenigstens scheint ihr euch zu verstehen. Das hatte ich ja anfangs ganz anders befürchtet. So, aber damit es für euch wirklich eine Strafarbeit wird, dürft ihr jetzt diese Aufsätze der Erstklässler Korrektur lesen und verbessern."

Oje, Harry konnte sich Interessanteres vorstellen, als die krakeligen schriftlichen Ergüsse der Kleinen zu lesen. Die Arbeiten strotzten vor Fehlern. Remus hatte seine Gedanken gespürt: "Glaubst du, du warst in der ersten Klasse viel besser? So strebsam warst du wohl auch nicht, oder?"

Nein, da hatte Lupin wohl wahr. Wie oft war es vorgekommen, dass er seine Arbeiten im letzten Moment in Windeseile hingefetzt hatte. Harry bemühte sich jetzt etwas verständnisvoller zu sein, und so verging der erste Abend eigentlich sehr rasch.

Der November war ziemlich lernintensiv. Sie hatten eine Unzahl von Prüfungen, in fast jedem Fach, und enorm viele Hausaufgaben.

Das Quidditchtraining war zumeist verregnet und somit nicht allzu beliebt.

Das zweite Match des Jahres zwischen Slytherin und Ravenclaw hatte Slytherin mit 170 : 60 gewonnen.

Außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts war das Leben nicht ganz so eintönig. Immer wieder war im Tagesprophet von seltsamen Unfällen zu lesen. In San Francisco war eine große Brücke zur Mittagszeit einfach so eingebrochen und hatte viele Opfer in die Tiefe gerissen. In Island gab es einen Vulkanausbruch unterhalb eines Gletschers, der bewirkte, dass Unmengen von Schmelzwasser mit voller Wucht ins Tal stürzten und die Ringstraße zerstörte, so dass viele Häuser einige Zeit unerreichbar waren.

Immer wieder mussten sie auch bekannte Namen in der Zeitung unter den Todesopfern lesen, und ein paar Mal erkannten sie an den verweinten Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler, dass erneut ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ums Leben gekommen waren.

Nie konnte man genau sagen, ob Lord Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hatte, aber zumeist war das wohl der Fall. Das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, und hatte die Wachen von Hogwarts abgezogen. Sie vertrauten auf den Schutz von Dumbledore. Dieser hatte einige Leute des Phönixordens dazu gewinnen können, immer mal wieder auf dem Schulgelände Wache zu halten. Bill war nun aber bei Fleur, sie hatten trotz allem vor, ihre Hochzeit entsprechend zu feiern. Dafür war Tonks zu ihnen gestoßen, auch wenn sie nicht übermäßig viel Zeit dafür hatte.

Eines Tages sah Harry eine Frau auf dem Gelände, die er zwar noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, aber sogleich erkannte: groß, schwarzhaarig, schlank, das musste Philomenea Black sein, Sirius Witwe, die Mutter der Zwillinge, Snapes Schwester. Jim und Jules liefen auch auf sie zu und umarmten sie stürmisch. Sie hatten keine Scheu, zu zeigen, dass ihnen ihre Mutter wichtig war. Draco Malfoy, der zufällig in der Nähe stand machte zwar sogleich seine abschätzigen Bemerkungen, fand aber nicht viele Zuhörer. Auch Claire umarmte ihre Tante lachend, und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Severus Snape, der sie beobachtete.

Von Jules wusste er ja, dass die Geschwister seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Erst jetzt schien Philomenea ihren Bruder zu bemerken, abschätzend traf ihn ihr Blick und nur kurz nickte sie ihm zum Gruß zu. Er hatte die stürmische Begrüßung der drei mitbekommen, ob er sich wohl Gedanken machte, wieso Claire seiner Schwester um den Hals fiel? Aber er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Schloss.

Auch Harry wurde herzlich von ihr begrüßt. Außer der Haar- und Augenfarbe schien sie wenig mit ihrem griesgrämigen Bruder gemeinsam zu haben. Sie wirkte offen und ihre Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die sich Harry bei Snape nicht vorstellen konnte.


	33. 33 Hochzeit bei den Delacours

**7. Sichtwechsel**

Mein ach so geordnetes Leben beginnt zu schwanken.

Jetzt unterrichte ich bereits einige Jahre und nie hatte ich Probleme mich durchzusetzen. Von jeher brachten mir die Schüler Respekt entgegen, möglich, dass es oft auch bloße Angst war, aber immerhin folgten sie aufmerksam meinem Unterricht und ich hatte nie Mühe, Ordnung in den Klassen herzustellen.

Begonnen hat eine Änderung mit dem Schuleintritt dieses Potter Jungen. Dumbledore hatte mich eindringlich darum gebeten, ihn wie jeden anderen auch zu behandeln und geduldig mit ihm zu sein. Aber als ich ihn dann das erste Mal sah, ein Abbild seines Vaters James, da ist der alte Hass in mir wieder hochgekommen. James Potter, der mir meine Schulzeit schwer gemacht hat, dem alles so leicht zu fallen schien, der gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Sirius die Mädchenherzen eroberte, die besten Noten hatte, einer der besten Quidditchspieler war.

Dabei schien er das alles gar nicht so ernst zu nehmen. Er stammte aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie, aber das war ihm gleichgültig. Er gab sich genauso mit Muggelstämmigen ab, und unterschied nie.

Sogar dieser Kretin Peter wurde in seinem Kreis aufgenommen, und der war nun wahrlich kein fähiger Zauberer.

Zuerst war ich Luft für ihn, später sein erklärter Feind. Dass wir uns nicht leiden konnten, beruhte aber auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Und dann hatte ich ihm meine Leben zu verdanken. Ich, Severus Snape, der ich mir all meine Fähigkeiten mit Fleiß erarbeitet hatte, ich war ihm zu Dank verpflichtet.

Freilich war es sein Freund Sirius gewesen, der mich erst dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache: James hat mir das Leben gerettet!

Wie sehr ich ihn doch dafür hasste.

Hätte er mich doch in die Hütte des Werwolfes lassen! Es hätte zwar meinen Tod bedeutet, aber dann wäre der feine Herr Sirius Black von der Schule geflogen, der bisher getarnte Werwolf Remus Lupin und wohl auch noch James Potter mit ihnen.

Aber es hätte auch bedeutet, dass Albus Dumbledore der Schule verwiesen worden wäre, und das war auch der einzige Grund weshalb ich damals den Mund hielt und Lupins Geheimnis nicht verriet. Ich achtete Albus Dumbledore, er erschien mir als fähiger Zauberer, schien weise zu handeln, etwas zu gütig zwar in meinen Augen, aber niemand ist perfekt.

Dumbledore zuliebe sagte ich nichts. Aber die Wut, der Hass auf meine Mitschüler war stetig da.

Durch Harrys Erscheinen wurde ich wieder daran erinnert. Er sieht nicht nur genauso aus wie James, er hat auch die gleiche hochnäsige Art wie sein Vater. Aber dafür ist er in Tränke eine absolute Null, und ich gebe es zu, es bereitet mir Vergnügen ihn noch mehr hinunter zudrücken. Wenn ich so sehe, wie er von manchen vergöttert wird, er, der Junge, der überlebte. Dass ich nicht lache. Daran hat er ja nun wirklich nicht schuld. Seine Mutter hat das bewirkt, um die Frau ist wirklich schade.

Sie war eigentlich ganz vernünftig, obwohl sie muggelgebürtig war, aber das ist Miranda ja auch, wurde eine durchaus fähige Hexe aus ihr, und in den ersten Jahren hielt sie sich ja auch von diesem Potter und seinen Freunden fern.

Erst im letzten Schuljahr hat er sie für sich gewinnen können, aber das habe ich sowieso nie verstanden. Außerdem war ich viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Belangen beschäftigt.

Ich gab Miranda seit der fünften Klasse Nachhilfe in Tränke, und sie schien einfach nicht zu kapieren, wie man ordentlich arbeitet. Dabei hätte sie doch als Heeling-hands die Tränkebraukunst gut gebrauchen können. Als Ergänzung für manche Krankheitsbekämpfung. Später hatte ich dann manchmal den Verdacht, dass sie sich absichtlich so ungeschickt anstellte. Vor allem nachdem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst hatten.

Immer wieder hat sie es darauf angelegt, dass ich ihre Hand führen musste, sei es beim richtigen Umrühren oder Zerkleinern von Zutaten. Wenn ich ihr etwas aus einem Buch erklärte, rückte sie ganz nah an mich heran, dass sich unsere Knie berührten. Ich war viel zu befangen, konnte nicht darauf reagieren, dachte sie spielte bloß ein Spiel mit mir, und würde sich bei einem Fehlverhalten meinerseits mit ihren Freunden darüber zerkringeln.

Bis sie eines Nachmittags hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann: „Ich schaffe das nicht. Ich werde das nie kapieren. Ich werde durch meine Prüfungen rasseln. Und wer geht schon zu einer Heeling-hands, die unfähig ist einfache Tränke zu brauen?" Sie saß über dem Tisch zusammengekauert, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu ihr zu gehen, ihr übers Haar zu streichen und versuchen beruhigend auf sie einzureden. Und eh ich mir es versah, sprang sie auf, warf sich mir an den Hals und weinte, mich dabei fest umklammernd weiter. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ganz automatisch legte ich meine Arme um sie, sprach leise auf sie ein. Der Duft ihres Haares stieg mir wieder in die Nase. Diesmal roch sie nach Veilchen. Ihr Haar roch immer anders. Einmal nach Rosen, dann nach Maiglöckchen, Lilien, Flieder, Jasmin, Äpfel, ... . Ich liebte diese Düfte, ich liebte...

Mir war gar nicht bewusst geworden, dass ich meine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub, dass ich mit meinen Lippen ihre Stirn streifte ihre Wange und als sie den Kopf leicht anhob wie von selbst ihre Lippen suchte. Erst als ich ihren Mund berührte, der sich nicht abwandte, sondern sich mir entgegen presste, wurde mir bewusst, was geschah. Aber da hätte ich es auch nicht mehr stoppen können. In dem Moment wäre es mir egal gewesen, wenn sie später darüber gelacht hätte. Aber dem war nicht so. Wir küssten uns, ich weiß gar nicht wie lange, wir konnten uns nicht voneinander lösen.

Und als es uns doch gelang, da sah ich in ihre zuvor verweinten Augen, die jetzt so strahlten. „War das denn so schlimm?" hörte ich sie fragen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte ich erstaunt zurück.

„Mich zu küssen. War das so schlimm? Ich hatte befürchtet, du würdest es nie tun."

...

„Nein, schau nicht so böse, ich habe mir das bloß schon so lange gewünscht. Ich war mir nie sicher ob du mich magst."

Meine Hand fuhr durch ihr sanft gewelltes braunes Haar: „Wie könnte man dich nicht mögen? Aber du könntest doch jeden küssen ..."

„Wenn ich aber nur dich küssen will. Stört dich das wirklich so sehr?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen."

„Dann lass das Verstehen eben weg, wenn du mich dafür weiter küsst."

Und sie zog mich wieder näher zu sich und küsste mich, und ich beschloss es dabei zu belassen. Hier und jetzt, das fühlte sich so richtig an, so gut. Ich hatte nicht vor an nachher zu denken.

Dass wir uns küssten blieb unser Geheimnis. Ich war noch nicht so weit, mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu einer muggelstämmigen Hexe zu bekennen. Ich fürchtete die Verachtung meiner Mitschüler aus Slytherin. Sie ließ mir Zeit, auch wenn ich manchmal im großen Saal ihre fragenden Blicke auf mir spürte.

Aber unsere gemeinsamen Stunden im Kerker genoss ich dafür umso mehr.

Und dann kam, was wohl kommen musste. Sie entdeckte das Mal des dunklen Lords, das ich seit den vergangenen Ferien trug, und sie wandte sich von mir ab. Sie sah mich so traurig und verletzt, aber auch voller Abneigung an und gab mir keine Chance für Erklärungen.

Einmal nach zwei Jahren hatte ich sie wiedergesehen. Und auf einen neuen Anfang – auf eine zweite Chance gehofft – aber obwohl ich mir dieses Mal nichts zuschulden hatte kommen lassen, verschwand sie nach wenigen Tagen wieder und trotzdem ich sie gesucht habe, immer wieder gesucht habe, war sie unauffindbar.

Bis dieses Jahr ein Mädchen in meine Klasse trat, das obschon ihre Augen und Haare viel dunkler und ihre Wange von einer hässlichen Narbe bedeckt, ein Abbild Mirandas war – Miranda hatte eine Tochter. Noch während der Stunde hatte ich nachgesehen und aufgrund ihres Geburtsdatums wusste ich nun endlich Bescheid: Miranda war damals schon schwanger gewesen, das hatte sie zwar nicht davon abgehalten mit mir zu schlafen, aber das schlechte Gewissen war dann wohl doch zum Vorschein gekommen, und ohne Erklärung war sie verschwunden.

Und dieses Mädchen war mit der Grund, weshalb sich meine Einstellung zum Unterricht geändert hat. Immer wenn ich in diese sechste Klasse komme, bin ich gespannt, auf das was geschehen wird. Sie kam in die Klasse, begleitet von den beiden Jungs, die ich schon zuvor gesehen hatte: die Söhne meiner Schwester, meine Neffen. Ich hatte sie nur einmal kurz zu Gesicht bekommen, knapp nach ihrer Geburt, zu der Zeit hatte ich schon keinen Kontakt mehr zu Philomenea, zu groß waren unsere Differenzen gewesen, ihre Hochzeit mit dem von mir so gehassten Sirius Black, ihre Verachtung für mich, da ich das Mal trug. Mein Vater war der einzige unserer Familie gewesen, der mich deswegen geachtet hatte, aber er war kurz nach meinem Schulaustritt gestorben.

Die drei waren die ersten, die es wagten ohne Scheu in meiner Stunde zu tratschen. Sie achteten nicht auf meine Ausführungen, als ob sie es nicht nötig hätten. und dem war ja auch scheinbar so. Die Zwillinge waren ordentliche Arbeiter, sie erledigten das Brauen gewissenhaft und verstanden sich auch auf die Komposition von Tränken. Aber dieses Mädchen, das mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel ist, sie scheint diese Kunst wirklich zu lieben. Sie arbeitet mit einer Hingabe, die selten zu sehen ist, als Lehrer sollte ich darauf stolz sein und sie fördern, aber ich kann es nicht. Sie ist Mirandas Tochter, die Tochter eines anderen.

Einmal habe ich es für kurze Zeit vergessen, als sie bei mir nachsitzen musste. Es ist eine Freude ihr zuzusehen, sie versteht sich auf die Bestimmung von Kräutern genauso, wie auf das Komponieren und Brauen der Tränke. Sie weiß bereits jetzt viel mehr als in den Lehrbüchern für die sieben Klassen steht. Und sie ist überzeugt von dem, was sie tut.

Ein fachliches Gespräch mit ihr zu führen macht Freude, ihre Begeisterung ist ansteckend. Aber immer wieder werde ich an ihre Herkunft erinnert.

Und sie selbst scheint auch eine Barriere aufzubauen. Wenn sie glaubt ich merke es nicht, spüre ich doch ihre fragenden Blicke. Es wäre wohl ein leichtes sie zum Sprechen aufzufordern, oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher. Sie scheint ein Wesen voller Widersprüche zu sein.

Wieso ich mich darüber so aufgeregt habe, als ich sah, dass sich Lion und Aquila auf dem Gang küssten kann ich mir selbst nicht erklären. Schließlich kommt das des Öfteren vor, und es hat eben Punkteabzug zur Folge. Aber dieses Mal hat mich dieser Anblick seltsam berührt, dabei geht es mich doch wahrlich nichts an.

Als ich ihre hässliche Narbe bemerkt habe, war ich verwundert, dass sie als Tochter einer Heeling-hands solch eine Narbe trägt. Aber es dürfte sich wohl um das Zeichen eines Fluches handeln, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Mutter sie es zur Strafe tragen lässt.

Und dann bin ich Miranda selbst auf dem Gang begegnet. Sie ist so schön wie früher, höchstens reifer und ruhiger. Wenn wir uns allein begegnet wären hätte ich doch versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber da war ja dieser Potter dabei. Die ganze Nacht hab ich kein Auge zugetan, immer wieder ist ihr Bild vor meinen Augen aufgetaucht. Das alles ist jetzt schon so lange her, aber ich hab sie noch nicht vergessen. Was, wenn es anders gekommen wäre? Wenn sie mich nicht fortgeschickt hätte? Wie sähe mein Leben dann wohl heute aus?

Und heute ist nun auch meine kleine Schwester aufgetaucht. Sie hat sich für Dumbledore zu den Bewachern des Schlosses gemeldet. Ich hatte sie Jahre nicht gesehen, aber sie hat sich kaum verändert. Sie hat ihre Söhne lachend umarmt, und auch Claire, aber nachdem die drei ja zuvor gemeinsam in Beauxbatons gewesen sind, kennt sie sie wohl. Ihr Lachen erinnerte mich an früher. Aber ein Blick in ihre Augen hat mir gesagt, dass es nie wieder so wie früher sein wird. Sie sahen so traurig aus, sie trauert wohl wirklich um ihren Mann.

Ich überlege mir, ob ich sie ansprechen soll. Sich hier zu begegnen wird wohl nicht zu vermeiden sein. Und vielleicht wäre es ja möglich, dass wir uns wieder versöhnen. Seltsam, bisher hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, aber jetzt kommt es mir gar nicht so abwegig vor. Wieso das wohl so ist?

**33. Hochzeit bei den Delacours**

Die kommenden Tage verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Ein paar Mal hatte Harry auch Mrs. Nero – ehem Black getroffen. Sie war eine sehr besonnene Frau, die nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen schien. Sie war wohl auch von den Zwillingen so einiges gewohnt.

Dann brachten eines Morgens die Eulen die Einladungen für die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill.

Ron erhielt zusätzlich auch die Gästeliste und ihm gingen die Augen über. „Wer soll denn das bezahlen? Mum und Dad können sich das doch nie leisten. Die spinnen. Da stehen locker 200 Leute auf der Liste."

Ginny beschwichtigte ihn: „Also nachdem die Hochzeit bei Fleur in Frankreich stattfindet, warte mal hier steht es ja, in Nizza, werden sie wohl dem Brauch nachkommen, dass die Brauteltern die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ausrichten. Somit muss es uns wohl nicht tangieren."

Harry hatte, als Beinahe-Sohn von Molly ebenfalls eine eigene Einladung bekommen, und Hermine ebenfalls.

Neugierig besahen sie sich jetzt die Namen der Eingeladenen. Da schwirrte es nur so von französischen Namen, die sie noch nie gehört hatten.

Aber sie fanden natürlich die ganze Weasley Verwandtschaft und alle Ordensmitglieder auf der Liste.

„Oh je! Snape ist auch eingeladen. Muss denn das wirklich sein?" jammerte Ron jetzt.

Harry unterbrach ihn: „Dass ihr beide die Erlaubnis bekommt zur Hochzeit eures Bruders zu gehen ist ja klar. Aber glaubt ihr, Hermine und ich können da wirklich so einfach hin? Und außerdem: wie bitte kommen wir denn nach Frankreich?"

Aber in dem Augenblick räusperte sich Prof. McGonagall hinter ihm: „Nachdem ihr eingeladen seid, und uns die Weasleys ja gut bekannt sind dürft ihr natürlich hin. Und Direktor Dumbledore hat sich bereit erklärt euch mittels eines Portschlüssels reisen zu lassen. Mit Muggeltransportmitteln wäre es wohl zu beschwerlich und lang. Die Hochzeit findet am Samstagnachmittag statt. Ihr dürft bereits am Freitag weg und müsst am Sonntagabend wieder hier in Hogwarts sein. Noch Fragen?"

„Ja Prof. McGonagall" meldete sich Hermine „kommen Sie auch zur Hochzeit?"

„Ja mein Kind. Hier von der Schule werden Direktor Dumbledore, Hagrid und ich bei den Feierlichkeiten anwesend sein. Aber es würde zu viel Aufsehen machen, wenn Prof. Snape und Prof. Lupin ebenfalls fehlten. Die beiden haben sich bereiterklärt hier zu bleiben."

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Snape würde also nicht mitkommen – da freute er sich gleich mehr auf die willkommene Abwechslung.

„Harry, wollten sie noch etwas sagen?" Minerva McGonagall sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Oh, nein Professor. Und danke, dass wir die Erlaubnis bekommen."

Sie rauschte daraufhin davon und nun prustete auch Ron los. „Hast du gehört. Er hat sich bereit erklärt hier zu bleiben. Als ob er großes Interesse an so einer Hochzeit hätte. Ich kann ihn mir dabei nicht so recht vorstellen."

„Oh ich schon" fiel Ginny ein „Stocksteif würde er dastehen, und wenn die anderen Hochzeitsgäste zum Heulen vor Rührung anfangen, würden sich seine Lippen noch viel mehr kräuseln als sie es sonst immer tun."

Hermine hatte Ron die Liste entwendet und las sie noch einmal genau durch. Sie fand noch einige bekannte Namen, Ministeriumsmitglieder, die im Normalfall nicht allzu viel von Mr. Weasley zu halten schienen.

„Weißt du wieso die Leute vom Ministerium auch kommen? Das verwundert mich eigentlich."

„Fleurs Mutter ist im französischen Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe beschäftigt. Und Fleurs Vater ist Minister für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Da muss es euch nicht wundern, wenn sich die hiesigen Minister überschlagen, zu dieser Hochzeit zu gehen. Schließlich werden auch einige Kollegen der Delacours anwesend sein." Jules hatte nicht mal von ihr Zeitung aufgesehen, als er das erklärte.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" frage Ginny erstaunt.

„Tja, wir waren doch auf derselben Schule. Und wessen Eltern im Ministerium arbeiten, spricht sich schon herum."

„Wow, eine einflussreiche Familie also. Nicht schlecht. Da macht Bill ja eine ganz gute Partie. Und hübsch ist sie obendrein." Ron zwinkerte Harry zu. „Da gibt er uns, seinen jüngeren Brüdern ja mal wieder eine ganz schöne Vorgabe." Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Aber Brüderchen. Wie willst du das denn hinkriegen? Soll ich Vater bitten eine Liste der Töchter von Ministern zu erstellen?"

„Das würdest du für mich tun? Das wäre natürlich außerordentlich nett von dir."

Harry freute sich schon richtig auf das Wochenende. Schade nur, dass Luna nicht dabei sein würde. Aber als er ihr Bescheid gegeben hatte, meinte sie bloß: „Das wird sicherlich sehr nett. Und mach dir mal keine Gedanken um mich. Ich hab in letzter Zeit so wenig für die Schule gemacht, da nutze ich das Wochenende mal um zu lernen. Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder kommst." Und als Antwort küsste er sie. Er hatte nicht vor wegzubleiben.

Ron und er hatten ihre Festtagsumhänge auf Vordermann gebracht und am Donnerstagabend fertig gepackt. Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück sollten sie zu Hagrids Hütte kommen.

Auch Hagrid war ziemlich aufgeregt. „Ich freue mich schon auf die Hochzeit deines Bruders. Das wird wohl eine feine Sache werden."

„Könnte es ein, dass du Mme Maxim wieder triffst?" Hermine war ihr Name natürlich auf der Liste aufgefallen.

Hagrid lief rot an und nuschelte: „Ja, sie wird auch kommen. Hab sie doch seit den Ferien nicht mehr gesehen."

Dann schulterten sie alle ihr Gepäck, ergriffen den Besen, den Dumbledore ihnen als Portschlüssel verzaubert hatte und wenig später landeten sie vor einem großen alten Gartentor.

„DelaCour" stand da auf einem bronzenen Schild zu lesen.

Sogleich kam ihnen auch ein Dienstbote entgegen. Dienstbote? Hatten sie etwa keine Hauselfen?

„Bien Venue! Herzlich willkommen! Darf ich sie weiterbitten?" und er wuselte vor ihnen her und führte sie eine Allee entlang durch einen alten großen Park. Hinter einer Biegung sahen sie dann das Anwesen der Delacours auftauchen. Ein stattliches Haus. Haus? Naja, beinah ein Schloss könnte man sagen. Ron war vor Erstaunen stehen geblieben. „Und das soll Fleurs Elternhaus sein?"

„Ja Monsieur. Mme Fleur wohnt hier mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester. Kommen sie nur weiter. Ihre Eltern erwarten sie bereits."

Und sie gingen die Treppe hoch zu einem großen hölzernen Portal. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auch bereits auf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. „Oh da seid ihr ja. Schön, euch zu sehen. ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Habt ihr dieses Haus gesehen? Und diesen herrlichen Park?"

In dem Moment kam auch Fleur an der Seite von Bill auf sie zu. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und beim genauen Hinsehen konnte man bereits erkennen, dass sich ihr Bauch leicht vorwölbte. Also scheinbar höchste Zeit, dachte Harry verschmitzt.: „Willkommen meine Lieben. Ich freue mich, dass ihr zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen seid. Das ist meine Cousine Michelle. Michelle, zeigst du ihnen ihre Zimmer? Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, aber bei so vielen Gästen haben wir nicht genügend Räume für alle. Ron und Harry ihr müsst euch leider ein Zimmer teilen, und Ginny und Hermine auch."

Ron hatte große Augen. Ein Zimmer zu teilen war er gewöhnt und hätte dafür keine Entschuldigung verlangt. Sie folgten Michelle und staunten noch mehr über ihre nebeneinander liegenden Zimmer. Jedes hatte ein eigenes Badezimmer und war so groß wie der Jungenschlafsaal in Hogwarts, wo sie zu siebent schliefen.

„Wenn ihr euch frisch machen wollt? Und dann kommt ihr bitte runter in den Salon. Wir wollen noch eine Kleinigkeit trinken, bevor es Zeit wird für das Mittagessen."

Im Salon angekommen sahen sie bereits fast die ganze Weasley Sippe versammelt. Von Rons Brüdern fehlte nur Percy. Ob er wohl kommen würde?

Die Delacours kamen ihnen mit offenen Armen entgegen. „Oh, isch freue misch euch ier su sehen. Bien Venue. Ich heiße euch aufs herslichste Willkommen." Fleurs Mutter hatte Ginny in ihre Arme geschlossen. Ron duckte sich, aber ihm gab sie nur die Hand, genauso wie Hermine und Harry. „Arry, isch freue misch disch wiedersusehen. Fühlt euch ier wie suhause."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Wie zu Hause? Na, bei den Dursleys sah es gewiss nicht so aus und so herzlich konnten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon wohl gar nicht sein. Und der Fuchsbau? Ja, es war wunderschön dort, ein richtiges verhextes Zaubererhaus eben. Aber mit dem Anwesen hier konnte er wohl wahrlich nicht mithalten.

„Willkommen" meldete sich jetzt auch Fleurs Vater zu Wort. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch hier wohl fühlen. Bill und Fleur haben uns ja schon viel von seiner Familie erzählt. Und jetzt kommt. Trinkt und esst. Es wird heute etwas später mit dem Mittagessen werden, bis die ganze Familie versammelt ist." Dienstboten trugen Tabletts mit Getränken herum, andere welche mit Appetithäppchen und obwohl es noch nicht lange her war, dass sie gefrühstückt hatten, griffen sie gerne zu.

Mrs. Weasley schien sich in diesem Haus nicht allzu wohl zu fühlen. Ständig äugte sie auf die Wände, wo eine ganze Ahnengalerie an Bildern hing. Und sie zupfte stetig an ihrem Umhang herum, der obwohl einer ihrer besten, in diesem Haus fast schäbig aussah. Sogar die Dienstboten trugen feinere Sachen.

Fred und George hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Eigentlich wollten wir ja unter die Brötchen ein paar unserer Scherzartikel mischen, aber Bill ist uns zuvor gekommen und hat es uns strengstens untersagt. Und ich glaube, er wäre wohl ernsthaft böse auf uns, wenn wir ihm bei seiner Hochzeit einen Streich spielten." George verdrehte die Augen.

Fred fiel mit ein: „Drei Tage wohlfeiles Benehmen. Aber er hat uns etwas versprochen, das er uns aus Ägypten organisiert hat, und das bekommen wir eben nur, wenn wir nicht auffallen." er zwinkerte Ron zu.

„Und was wäre das?" fragte dieser.

„Och, nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit."

„etwas, was wir in unserem Laden gut gebrauchen könnten."

„aber über ungelegte Eier spricht man nicht" und George wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da hielt ihn Harry zurück: „Kommt Percy eigentlich?"

George verzog den Mund und brummte: „Der gute Perce zieht es vor, mit den Leuten des Ministeriums morgen zu erscheinen. Handelte es sich hierbei nicht um so eine honorige Gesellschaft, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er uns mit seiner Anwesenheit erfreuen würde."

Da sich im Moment niemand um sie zu kümmern schien, spazierten sie ein wenig ins Freie. Der Park sah wirklich gewaltig aus. Und wunderschön. Hier gab es uralte dicke knorrige Bäume. Viele davon hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Trotzdem es bereits Mitte November war blühten unzählige Blumen in den Beeten. Hinter dem Haus war ein Teich, auf dem Schwäne geruhsam herumschwammen. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und strahlend blau, wie sie es in England schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gehabt hatten. Und es war durchaus warm für die Jahreszeit.

„Arry, Arry" ertönte lautes Rufen vom Haus her. Harry drehte sich um und sah Gabrielle, Fleurs kleine Schwester aufgeregt winkend auf ihn zulaufen. Seit er sie beim trimagischen Turnier aus dem See gerettet hatte, war sie sein großer Fan. „Oh isch freue misch euch hier zu sehen. Isch bin schon so aufgeregt. Hoffentlich klappt alles. Fleur ist auch schon so nervös. Und eure Mutter erst." und lachend sah sie zu Ron und Ginny.

„Na darauf kannst du wetten. Ihr ältester Sohn heiratet, noch dazu in so einem noblen Haus. Sie fühlt sich wohl etwas fehl am Platz." meinte Ginny.

„Oh, aber wieso? Mama freut sich so sehr über die Hochzeit. Und Papa hatte auch keine Einwände. Er findet Bill als – wie sag man – Schwiegersohn sehr gut."

„Gabrielle, wieso habt ihr eigentlich so viele Diener und keine Hauselfen? Das ist eher ungewöhnlich." Harry brannte die Frage schon seit ihrer Ankunft auf der Zunge.

„Oh, wir haben Hauselfen. Aber sie sind frei. Mama hat sie schon vor langer Zeit in die Freiheit entlassen. Ein einziger ist wirklich gegangen, die andere sind geblieben und arbeiten nun gegen Bezahlung bei uns. Aber wir haben für die Feierlichkeit einige zusätzliche Dienstboten beschäftigt, die Elfen haben so viel zu tun mit Bereitung der Speisen für das Festbankett. Soll ich euch ein wenig herumführen?"

Hermine hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Es gab also auch noch andere Hexen und Zauberer, die die Hauselfen als eigenständige Persönlichkeiten und nicht als Sklaven betrachteten. Sie musste unbedingt mehr über ihre Beweggründe erfahren.

Gabrielle begleitete sie auf ihrem Weg und erklärte ihnen so manchen Baum, wusste sein Alter und seine Herkunft. Und in einem etwas entlegenen Teil des Gartens kamen sie zu einem abgegrenzten Teil, der sehr verwildert aussah.

„Das ist Großmamas Garten. Sie nennt es ihr Hexengärtlein. Sie ist eine ganz große Zaubertrankherstellerin, und sie zieht viele Kräuter dafür selbst. Ich finde es faszinierend, wenn sie mich einweist, und mir zeigt welche Pflanze welchen Nutzen hat. Und welche Nebenwirkungen bei falscher Handhabung. Ich denke, ich werde einmal in ihre Fußstapfen treten."

Harry sah sie bewundernd an. Sie war einige Jahre jünger als er und wusste bereits genau, was sie einmal machen wollte. Ja, er hatte sein Ziel Auror zu sein noch nicht aufgegeben, aber war er wirklich dafür geeignet?

„Aber ich dachte deine Großmutter sei eine Veela?" erkundigte sich Ron.

„Oh, ja die Mutter meiner Mutter. Fleur sieht man diese Abstammung ja auch zum Teil an." und sie zwinkerte verstehend, „aber die Mutter meines Vaters ist es, die ich meine. Und ich habe weit mehr aus seiner Familie geerbt, als von Mutters Seite."

Sie begleitete sie noch eine Weile, bis es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde.

Das Mittagessen war vorüber und sie konnten sich kaum noch bewegen. So reichlich war es gewesen und so viele ihnen nicht bekannte Speisen wurden angeboten. Und zum Trinken ein Cidre, der nur leicht alkoholisch schmeckte, der aber wohl doch nicht so ganz das richtige für sie war.

Harry hatte beschlossen sich ein wenig auszuruhen und Ron stimmte sofort zu. Die Mädchen wollten Fleur suchen und sehen ob sie einen Blick auf ihr Hochzeitsgewand werfen konnten. Und vielleicht auch über die Hauselfen ausfragen.

„Harry! Ron! Aufstehen, ihr kommt zu spät zum Abendessen!" Ginny und Hermine standen in ihrem Zimmer und rüttelten sie wach.

„Essen? Aber wir haben doch gerade erst gegessen" murmelte Ron verschlafen.

„Das ist sechs Stunden her. Ihr solltet euch waschen und umziehen. Ihr seht total zerknittert aus."

Harry wälzte sich aus seinem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Die Mädchen hatten recht: er sah fürchterlich aus.

Sie beeilten sich und folgten den Mädchen zum Speisesaal.

Wie schon zu Mittag war er festlich gedeckt, und sie konnten den angebotenen Speisen einfach nicht widerstehen. Nur vom Cidre ließen sie dieses Mal die Finger.

Nach dem Essen spielte eine Gruppe von jungen Zauberern leise Musik und es wurde viel geplaudert und gelacht.

Um Mitternacht ergriff Mme Delacour aber das Wort: „Meine lieben Gäste. Angesichts des morgigen Ereignisses sollten wir uns wohl zur Ruhe begeben. Wir wollen doch alle ausgeschlafen sein am morgigen Tag."

Keiner der Anwesenden hatte Einwände und so leerte sich der Salon sehr rasch. Harry war bereits wieder müde und dankbar, dass er sich wieder ausruhen konnte.

Der nächste Morgen war noch sonniger als der Tag zuvor. Das Frühstück wurde nicht gemeinsam eingenommen, sondern eben in der Reihenfolge wie die einzelnen aufstanden.

Molly Weasley war leichenblass. „Ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Hoffentlich geht alles gut."

„Was sollte schon passieren Molly" fragte Arthur Weasley, „Glaubst du sie sagt im letzten Moment nein?"

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber womöglich er. Was wäre das für eine Blamage" und sie eilte davon um irgendetwas furchtbar wichtiges noch zu erledigen.

Kurze Zeit später lief ihnen Bill über den Weg. Auch er schien ziemlich nervös zu sein.

„Na Brüderchen, willste kneifen?" stänkerte Ron.

„Kneifen – ich? Wo denkst du hin. Aber ich hab Angst, dass Fleur in letzter Minute nein sagen könnte. Mich hat die ganze Aufregung rundherum auch erfasst. Zuerst hab ich ja gemeint, es wäre mir egal. Aber nun würde ich mir wünschen, das ganze hier wäre schon vorbei. Eigentlich wollten wir heute Nacht noch nach Ägypten auf Hochzeitsreise, aber unsere Eltern halten das für keine gute Idee. Wir werden also einfach noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

„Ist es für Fleur auch nicht zu anstrengend, wo sie doch schwanger ist?" fragte Ginny.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Claire war vor wenigen Tagen hier und hat gemeint es wäre alles in Ordnung. Schwanger sein heißt ja nicht krank sein. Die einzige Bedingung , die sie gestellt hat, ist dass sich Fleur nicht schnürt – also ein enges Mieder trägt, damit man ihr Babybäuchlein nicht sieht. Sie hatte das ursprünglich wirklich überlegt, aber Claire hat ihr gedroht, sie würde ihr sonst ihre Dienste aufkündigen und daher lässt sie es. Sie sieht auch so entzückend aus."

„Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, dass Ma Claire als Hebamme bewilligt. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie ihre eigenen Hebamme empfehlen würde." warf Ginny ein.

„Das hat sie auch. Sie hat sogar einmal mit ihr gemeinsam auf uns gewartet. Und als die Hebamme Fleur gefragt hat, wer denn ihre Hebamme sei, hat sie Claires Namen genannt. Da hat Mas Hebamme gesagt, die kenne sie nicht, aber als Fleur dann sagte: „Vielleicht sagt ihnen der Name Donna Chiara ja mehr" hat sie große Augen bekommen und gemeint eine bessere könne sie gar nicht bekommen. und auf Mas Erstaunen hin, hat sie gesagt, dass Donna Chiara trotz ihres jugendlichen Alters bereits einen ausgezeichneten Ruf als Hebamme genießt. Und damit hat sich Mutter zufrieden gegeben."

Nach und nach trudelten die ersten Festgäste ein. Im Park war ein riesiges Festzelt aufgebaut worden, und kurz vor 14 Uhr waren alle versammelt.

Harry saß neben Hermine etwas weiter hinten, da Ron und Ginny vorne bei ihrer Familie Platz genommen hatten. Wirklich war Percy mit den Leuten vom englischen Zaubereiministerium gekommen und er hatte nur unwillig neben Charlie Platz genommen, da ihm ein Angestellter ausdrücklich diesen Platz zuwies.

Die Feierlichkeiten waren wunderschön.

Harry hatte noch nie an einer Hochzeit in Zaubererkreisen teilgenommen, und hatte er sich einen Priester erwartet, so wurde er enttäuscht. Die Trauung vollzog eine mit einem dunkelroten Umhang gekleidete Frau, die als Hohe Priesterin vorgestellt wurde.

Und hatte er sich über Verständigungsschwierigkeiten Gedanken gemacht, wurde er auch eines Besseren Belehrt. Die Hexe hatte ihre Stimme so verzaubert, dass jeder, egal welcher Herkunft und Muttersprache sie in der eigenen Sprache verstand.

Fleur war wirklich wunderschön anzusehen. Sie trug ein blassblaues Kleid mit langer Schleppe und wurde von ihrem Vater nach vor geleitet. Die Priesterin sprach feierlich, aber nicht ohne Witz, sie erwähnte sogar einmal die Kinder, die nun mal im Wunsch der Göttin nicht erst in aufrechter Ehe gezeugt wurden. Aber hierbei war kein Tadel zu hören.

Nachdem Bill und Fleur die Ringe getauscht hatte bemerkte Harry, dass sogar Hermine Tränen in den Augen hatte. Und als er sich umsah, sah er, dass es vielen so ging.

Die Mütter des Brautpaares waren sowieso in Tränen aufgelöst und es dauerte nach der Zeremonie einige Zeit bis alle Hexen wieder anwesend waren, und man keine Spur ihrer Tränen mehr in ihren Gesichtern sehen konnte.

Das Essen war noch gewaltiger als am Tag davor und Harry war ganz froh, am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sonst hätte man ihn wohl bald rollen können.

Nach der Feier wurde getanzt, gelacht, geplaudert.

Charlie gesellte sich zu ihnen. er war Bills Trauzeuge gewesen.

„Na überstanden Bruderherz?" fragte ihn Ron.

„Ja, Merlin sei Dank. Ich freue mich schon wieder auf Rumänien. Das Anwesen hier mag ja ganz schön sein, aber für mich wäre das nichts. Ich bin lieber draußen bei meinen Drachen. Hier würde ich trotz der Geräumigkeit der Gemächer Platzangst bekommen."

Auch das verstand Harry. So toll es auch aussah, leben wollte er hier gewiss nicht.

„Ach ich könnte mir das schon vorstellen. So ein großes Haus, Diener ringsherum, ein eigener Schwimmteich" Ron schien zu träumen. "Aber sag mal. Wann wirst denn du heiraten. Du bist schließlich der nächstälteste."

„Och, ich hab's nicht allzu eilig. Muss mir wohl noch erst die richtige Frau dazu suchen." antwortete Charlie.

„Die Zwillinge kamen vom Tanzen zurück. Sie hatten sich unter die ehemaligen Mitschülerinnen von Fleur gemischt und eifrig das Tanzbein geschwungen.

Erschöpft griffen sie nach den dargereichten Gläsern und japsten:

„War wohl ein Fehler gewesen, die Meute herauszufordern."

„Genau. Einmal mit einer getanzt, und schon haste alle anderen auch am Hals"

„ich krieg schon gar keine Luft mehr

„Und ich erst. So viel Sport kann nicht gesund sein."

„Mir tun die Füße weh. Ich sollte wohl meine Schuhe ausziehen."

„Ja, das werde ich auch tun. Das ist sowieso viel klüger."

„Wieso haben wir eigentlich Schuhe angezogen?"

Ginny fiel ihnen ins Wort: „Vielleicht weil es zu den guten Sitten gehört?"

„Wieso, Lees Schwester trägt fast nie Schuhe"

„Und die ist doch wohlgesittet."

„Ein braves ehrbares Mädchen"

„Ohne Fehl und Tadel"

„Genau, trotzdem sie keine Schuhe trägt"

Charlie war blass geworden bei ihren Worten.

„Ihr sprecht wohl nicht etwa von Claire?" fragte Hermine erheitert.

„Oh doch tun wir das."

„Na sicher tun wir das tun."

„Claire trägt Schuhe nur zum Tango tanzen"

„Und wenn sehr viel Schnee draußen liegt"

„Sehr sehr viel Schnee"

„Drum hat sie auch immer schwarze Füße"

„So schwarz wie Lees"

„Ihre sind schwärzer"

„Was ist los mit dir Charlie? ist dir nicht gut?" erkundigte sich Ginny bei ihrem Bruder.

„Oh doch, es geht schon. Ist nur ein bisschen viel gewesen die letzten Tage. Oh da kommt ja das Brautpaar. Na wie fühlt es sich an im Stand der Ehe?"

„Ausgezeichnet fühlt es sich an lieber Schwager. Ich kann es dir nur wärmstens empfehlen." und Bill legte den Arm um sie und küsste sei. „Ja sie hat recht. Ich bin froh, dass die Hochzeit vorüber ist. Ich hab doch wirklich befürchtet du könntest es dir noch mal anders überlegen."

„Ich? Wie kommst du darauf? Ich liebe dich doch." und sie küsste ihn wieder.

„Och die Turteltäubchen – wir sollten uns auch um eine gute Partie umsehen."

„Ja das sollten wir George"

„Und dann feiern wir Hochzeit mit noch viel mehr Gästen als hier"

Harry hielt nicht allzu viel vom Tanzen. Er sah sich lieber um.

Da war Hagrid angeregt mit Mme Maxim in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Dumbledore tanzte mit Molly Weasley, die jetzt viel entspannter aussah als am Morgen.

Und Percy tanzte mit Gabrielle. Sie hatte ihn aufgefordert und er sich nicht getraut nein zu sagen.

Gerade als Bill und Fleur wieder auf das Tanzparkett zurückkehren wollten, hörten sie ein Rauschen in der Luft. und ein bestialisch klingendes Geheule. Was war das? Es würde sie hier, unter Anwesenheit der ganzen Ministeriumsmitglieder doch keiner angreifen?


	34. 34 Hochzeitsbräuche

**34. Hochzeitsbräuche**

Rundherum waren auch die anderen Festgäste aufmerksam geworden. Viele zückten den Zauberstab, bereit zur Abwehr, doch dann merkte Harry, dass sich auf Fleurs Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete, und sie wandte sich an die Gäste: „Meine Lieben, ich denke, ihr könnt eure Zauberstäbe getrost wegstecken. Der einzige, dem nun noch Gefahr droht, ist der hier an meiner Seite stehende frischvermählte Gemahl."

Harry verstand nicht, sah aber, dass Bill jetzt ziemlich genervt drein sah, als er seiner Braut zuraunte: „Ich dachte, du hast deswegen all deine Freundinnen eingeladen. Du scheinst wohl ein paar übersehen zu haben."

„Ja, dann hätte ich wohl zur Sicherheit, die ganze Schule und alle ehemaligen Mitschülerinnen herbitten müssen. Glaubst du, ich habe so viel Zeit gehabt um an alle zu denken? Aber Kopf hoch: du wirst das schon schaffen."

Harry kam überhaupt nicht mehr mit. Und Ron und Hermine ging es genauso. Und jetzt sahen sie auch, was der Grund für das Gejaule war: Über die alten Bäume des weitläufigen Parks kam eine geraume Zahl an Hexen geflogen: sie trugen die buntesten Umhänge, die Kapuzen über den Kopf gezogen und Masken im Gesicht. Zuerst sah es ja so aus, als wären es lauter hässliche alte Frauen, mit Hakennasen, Warzen und ausgeschlagenen Zähnen, bis man erkannte, dass es sich um Gesichtsmasken handelte.

Sie schrien, kreischten, jaulten, lachten und es klang wirklich schauerlich.

Mr. Delacours hatte sich den Weg zu seinem Schwiegersohn gebannt, an der einen Hand zog er Mr. Weasley mit sich, mit der anderen winkte er eine Zahl junger Männer an seine Seite.

„Keine Angst: wir lassen dich nicht im Stich Bill. Hier wird leider ein alter Brauch wieder ins Leben erweckt: Die Beschlagnahme der Braut, und Herausgabe an den Ehemann, wenn er diverse Fragen beantworten kann. Aber er darf hierbei die Mithilfe anderer Zauberer annehmen."

Die Hexen hatten sie jetzt erreicht und drehten Runde um Runde über ihren Köpfen. Einige setzten zum Tiefflug an, so dass so mancher erschreckt flüchtete.

Bill und die beiden Väter hatten Fleur flankiert, und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es den Hexen so gelingen sollte sie zu entführen. Aber diese hatten sich formiert und eine in dunkles Blau gehüllte Hexe hob ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Fleur und die Männer wurden wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen zur Seite geschleudert. Und da waren auch schon zwei Hexen bei ihr, ergriffen sie unter den Armen und setzten sie auf einen der Besen, und nahmen sie nun in der Luft in ihre Mitte. Dabei erscholl von neuem das grässliche Geheul, das in Mark und Bein drang.

Dann begann eine der Hexen zu sprechen:

„Du hast dir Fleur zur Frau erwählt

und sie hat ja gesagt

doch ist's nicht ihr Wort allein, das zählt

jetzt wirst du erst mal ausgefragt."

und sie flog wieder zurück in den Kreis der anderen, und eine weitere Hexe setzte fort:

„Du scheinst zu sein ein strammer Mann

ganz wohl und fest gebaut

so denn mein Lieber sag mir an

wir schwer ist deine Braut?"

Bill lächelte, das schien keine schwere Frage für ihn zu sein, aber sein Schwiegervater stieß in an: „Wenn es irgendwie geht, versuch in Reimen zu sprechen, dann ist der Spuk schneller vorbei"

Und Bill setzte an:

„Die Gute, die ihr mir entführt

sie ist ein zartes Wesen

die Waage wird nicht angerührt

es trägt sie jeder Besen"

Und wieder erklang ein Geheul, aber es klang nach Zustimmung, er schien die Frage in ihrem Sinn beantwortet zu haben.

„Du scheinst mir auch recht klug zu sein

und wichtig ist's: diskret

so sprich: seid ihr allein

wie ist sie so im ... Kochen?"

Ein verlegenes Grinsen war über sein Gesicht gezogen, aber er hatte sich wieder gefasst:

„dein Lob mich ganz verlegen macht

doch kann ich dir versichern

sie ist in allem eine Pracht

da braucht keiner hier zu kichern"

Die Reime waren ja ein wenig holprig, aber das machte wohl nichts. Harry überlegte wie er sich wohl fühlen würde. Was für Fragen mochten hier noch gestellt werden?

„Ich seh es schon, jetzt hier und heut

trägst du die Frau auf Händen

doch ist's auch so, wenn ihr erst seid

in euren eigenen vier Wänden?

Wenn sie das Essen hat verbrannt

dem Hemd fehlt auch der Kragen

und kommt verheulet angerannt

wirst du sie dafür schlagen?"

„Wo denkt ihr hin? Nie könnte ich, die so Geliebte quälen

ich führte sie zum Essen aus

und würd die Stunden zählen,

die sein muss ich oft außer Haus."

Bill schien sich ganz gut zu halten.

„Und wenn das Kind weint in der Nacht

was würdest du dann tun?

abwarten bis sie aufgewacht

oder lässt du sie auch ruhen?"

„Ich hab nicht vor zu drücken mich

vor all der vielen Arbeit

ich lass sie niemals nicht im Stich

das Kind zu windeln, bin ich bereit."

Ein Baby wickeln? Oh, nein, das war keine Wunschvorstellung von Harry. Waren da nicht sowieso die Mütter allein dafür zuständig?

„Du schmierst uns Honig hier ums Maul

dabei wollen's wir belassen

nun waren wir auch gar nicht faul

und fragen nach alten Klassen.

Hat sie dir jemals denn erzählt

wer hat sie erstmalig geküsst?

Und wen hat sie danach erwählt

und es gar fürchterlich gebüßt?"

Bill schielte zu Fleurs Vater, doch der schüttelte bloß verneinend den Kopf, aber ein großgewachsener braunhaariger junger Mann beugte sich vor zu ihm und raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Soviel Harry sich erinnern konnte, handelte es sich dabei um Fleurs Cousin Marcel.

„Ihr erster Kuss ist lang schon her

der Junge der hieß Tim

danach kam wohl der gute Pierre

doch hat erwischt sie Mme Maxim

und ihnen Strafe aufgebrummt

davon ihr heut noch der Schädel brummt."

und in der Art fuhren sie noch eine geraume Zeit fort. Bis die Hexe, die zuvor den Zauber über Fleur gesprochen hatte endete:

„Es scheint, als hätte diese Braut

den richtigen gewählt

doch halt seid noch nicht gar so laut

jetzt wird die letzte Frage dir gestellt

Du willst die Frau doch sicherlich

zurück erlangen ganz gesund

drum antworte wie bisher ehrlich

was ist dabei der Grund?

Ist es ihr schönes Angesicht

die Haare lang und blond

oder gar ihr leichtes Gewicht

oder lag es bloß am Mond?"

Bill schien zu wissen, dass er bei Beantwortung dieser Frage vorsichtig sein musste. Zu leicht konnte das was er sagte, gegen ihn ausgelegt werden.

„Es ist ihr Wesen – sie allein

bedeutet für mich Glück

ich will doch stets ihr Partner sein

nun gebt sie mir zurück

und wenn ihr wissen wollt den Grund

wieso sie Alles ist für mich

so sag ich ihr zu dieser Stund

Fleur : ich liebe dich!"

Auf's neue erschallte das Geheule und die anderen Gäste stimmten mit Geklatsche ein. Fleur wurde vor Bill wieder auf den Boden gelassen und liebevoll in den Arm genommen.

„Danke dir. Das hast du bravourös hingekriegt. Ich liebe dich, Bill."

Und ohne auf die anderen zu achten, küssten sie sich lang und innig.

Harry war etwas verwirrt. Die Stimme, der zuletzt sprechenden Hexe kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Gabrielle war zu ihnen getreten. „Isch finde es witzig, dass sie diese Befragung gemacht haben. Fleur hatte so was vermutet, aber gehofft sie würden es bleiben lassen. Und nun, nachdem sie Bill gequält haben, dürfen sie mitfeiern und essen, trinken und tanzen, aber Jungs habt euch in Acht: bevor sie ihre Masken abnehmen suchen sie sich einen Jungen aus, den sie küssen wollen und derjenige darf es ihnen nicht verwehren. Und ihr seht erst nachher ihre Gesichter. Mag sein, dass die meisten junge Hexen sind, aber das muss nicht sein. Ihr könntet ein böses Wunder erleben." Und sie verschwand wieder kichernd.

„Also wirklich: die dürfen uns einfach küssen? Ohne dass wir sie vorher zu Gesicht bekommen? George, ich glaube wir sollten eine Zeit lang in Deckung gehen"

„Finde ich auch Fred. Ich wollte sowieso schon mal zu den Waschräumen"

Und sie verschwanden in Richtung Haus.

„Also wirklich, wo es gefährlich für sie werden könnte verschwinden sie aufs Klo." und Ginny sah ihre Brüdern scheinbar empört hinterdrein. Aber Harry hatte auch das Gefühl, dass sie das Richtige taten, wagte aber nicht es ihnen gleichzutun.

Mittlerweilen nahmen die neu angekommenen Hexen am Fest teil. Man sah hier und dort eine von ihnen tanzen, und als Ron ihn anstieß und in eine Richtung zeigte sah er die erste, die sich demaskierte: sie hatte sich vor Prof. Dumbledore aufgebaut und sprach auf ihn ein. Der schmunzelte und sie sahen, dass sie ihre Maske abnahm und ihn vorsichtig küsste. Na die war wohl wirklich nicht mehr allzu jung. Sie schien fast in Dumbledores Alter, aber der war keineswegs erstaunt, schien sie sogar zu kennen und sie setzten sich an einen der Tische und unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit.

Nach und nach nahmen sie die Masken ab. Nur einige waren noch immer maskiert. Fleur unterhielt sich gerade mit der Hexe im dunkelblauen Umhang, als die Hohe Priesterin sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie reichte der maskierten Hexe beide Hände und schien sie herzlichst zu begrüßen. Später am Abend, als keine mehr maskiert war, war nirgendwo mehr jene mit dem blauen Umhang zu sehen.

Fred und George hatten sich zwar lange Zeit versteckt gehalten, waren aber dann doch noch von zwei Maskenträgerinnen abgefangen worden. Diejenige, die Fred küsste, stellte sich als überaus hübsche junge Frau mit dunkelblonden Haaren heraus, und Fred tanzte den Rest der Nacht mit ihr, diejenige die George geküsst hatte war eher unansehnlich, hatte blondes gekraustes Haar und schien sich bei diesem Fest ziemlich fehl am Platze zu fühlen. Er war auch nicht böse, als sie sich bald verdrückte.

„Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Also dieses verkleidet sein wäre nichts für mich. Ich sehe mir meine Mädels lieber vorher an bevor ich sie küsse."

„Das heißt also du gehst bei einer Frau nur nach dem Aussehen?" war Ginny entrüstet.

„Nein, so hab ich das gar nicht gemeint. Besser ausgedrückt heißt es wohl: ich lerne sie zuvor gern näher kennen. Das hat damit, ob sie eine Schönheit ist oder nichts gar nichts zu tun. Die Muggel bezeichnen dergleichen wohl gern als blind Date, das heißt sie verabreden sich mit Leuten, die sie noch gar nicht kennen. Nein, ich bleib lieber bei der alten Art." und er grinste Ginny herausfordernd an.

Molly Weasley gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie fächelte sich mit einer Serviette Luft zu. „Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt so viel zu tanzen" japste sie, „Ich brauch mal eine Pause. Wie geht es euch? Wie gefällt euch die Hochzeit? Wollt ihr nicht auch tanzen? Also Ron, dich hab ich noch nicht auf der Tanzfläche gesehen. Wieso forderst du nicht endlich mal Hermine auf?"

Ron sah seine Mutter erschrocken auf. Tanzen war nun mal nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Aber immerhin hatte er sich heimlich von seiner Schwester ein paar Schritte beibringen lassen. Und mit Hermine zu tanzen, war ihm ja nicht unangenehm.

„Du weißt dass ich ein folgsamer Sohn bin Ma. Also Hermine, darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?" und er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Oh, wie könnt ich da wohl nein sagen." Sie machte einen Knicks und folgte ihm. Harry hörte aber noch wie sie Ron zuraunte: „Da hättest du jetzt aber nicht von allein drauf kommen können?"

„Siehst du Mutter. Du hast dir ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Es ist ja doch alles gut gegangen." sagte Charlie zu seiner Mutter.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber als diese Hexen hier angeflogen kamen, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Ich kenn das als sehr sehr alten Brauch. Meine Mutter hat mir mal erzählt, dass es bei ihrer Hochzeit so vorgefallen sei. Aber heutzutage ... . Aber Bill hat sich tapfer geschlagen. Und Fleur hat ihn ja vorgewarnt. Und was das für ein Gemisch von Hexen ist. Die älteste ist beinah so alt wie unser guter Dumbledore, und falls ich das richtig gehört habe ist sie auch Hohe Priesterin. Dabei gibt es in England nur etwa zwölf von ihnen, in Frankreich werden es wohl auch nicht mehr sein. Ich war schon ganz erstaunt, als ich gehört habe, dass eine die Trauung vornehmen würde. Aber diese ist eine Urgroßmutter von Fleur väterlicherseits. Im Normalfall vollziehen bestimmte Abgesandte des Ministeriums die Trauungen. Und dann taucht auf dieser Hochzeit sogar eine zweite auf."

„Ja liebste Schwiegermutter, aber genaugenommen waren es sogar drei. Aber diese lassen wir wohl besser unentdeckt." und Fleur zog ihren Bill lachend zur Tanzfläche.

Molly machte noch größere Augen als zuvor. Diesen Luxus und dann noch all die exklusiven Festgäste, das war wohl etwas viel für sie.

„Mrs. Weasley, was ist eigentlich das besondere an diesen hohen Priesterinnen?" fragte Harry Molly Weasley.

„Ach, ich werde mal versuchen es dir zu erklären. Setz dich doch zu mir."

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein und begann:


	35. 35 Die Hohen Priesterinnen

**35. Die Hohen Priesterinnen**

„Zu Anbeginn waren es Frauen, die einfach eine besondere Gabe in sich spürten. Egal ob reinblütig oder muggelstämmig, sie kamen zu Magiern, die im Sterben lagen, und standen den Angehörigen und den Sterbenden bei, trösteten die Hinterbliebenen und gaben denen, die im Begriff waren von dieser Welt zu gehen, Zuversicht und Beistand. Zuerst fanden sie die Hinscheidenden von selbst, dann, wenn ihr Name bekannt geworden war, wurden sie gerufen.

Auch zu Frauen, die eine sehr schwere Geburt vor sich hatten, bei denen ihnen der Tod schon sehr nahe war. Oftmals konnten sie verhindern, dass die Frauen sterben mussten, aber wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, so nahmen sie das Neugeborene unter ihren Schutz und stellten so zusätzlich zu den Paten eine wichtige Hilfe für das Kind dar.

Zuerst waren es Frauen, die sich angesichts ihrer Berufung gegen die Liebe zu einem Mann und eigene Kinder stellten. So ungefähr alle sieben Jahre bei einer ganz bestimmten Sternenkonstellation wurde einer Hexe diese Gabe in die Wiege gelegt. Nicht jede wusste, damit umzugehen, aber es wurden doch mehr und sie halfen sich gegenseitig und stellten ihr Wissen den Jungen zur Verfügung. Sie hielten regelmäßige Treffen ab, die später als die Treffen des obersten Hexenrates in die Geschichte eingingen. Kein Mann hat je daran teilgenommen, darum waren diese Frauen, den Zauberern oftmals ein Dorn im Auge.

Nach geraumer Zeit gab es auch welche, die es nicht einsahen, ihr Leben nur in Askese und dem Dienst an den Mitmenschen zu stellen. So heirateten sie und bekamen Kinder. Aber bei der Geburt ihrer ersten Tochter verloren sie ihre Gabe, und man sah es als Zeichen ihres Frevels an. Erst später, nach einigen Generationen erkannte man, dass sich diese Gabe weitervererbt hatte. Und so wurden Töchter geboren, die dieselbe Kraft wie ihre Urururgroßmütter inne hatten.

Damit hatte dann das Geraune um die Notwendigkeit der Reinheit ein Ende. In den dunklen Zeiten, als immer wieder Kämpfe tobten, stellte man fest, dass die von den Hohen Priesterinnen gesegneten Kinder wirklich einen besonderen Schutz hatten. Sie waren nicht unsterblich, aber sie hatten einen Schutzengel, der sie oft vor Bösem bewahrte.

Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gehört zu denen, die viele dieser Hexen auf dem Gewissen hat. Er hat sie ganz bewusst ausgesucht und getötet, um den anderen Hexen und Zauberern zu zeigen: „seht her, ich habe die Macht die Hohen Priesterinnen zu töten. Glaubt ihr wirklich sie wären was besonderes? Glaubt ihr wirklich, sie können euch so noch schützen?" Die Angst, die sowieso schon herrschte wurde durch diese Gräueltaten noch mehr geschürt.

Als er verschwunden war, und alle langsam wieder aufatmen konnten, kamen sie aus ihren Verstecken wieder hervor. Nicht, dass sie sich aus Feigheit versteckt hätten. Sie waren sich vielmehr ihrer Pflicht bewusst, denen, die sie brauchten, beizustehen, und für all diese wollten sie überleben.

Lange Zeit hörte man dennoch kaum von ihnen, sie tauchten nur auf, wenn einzelne ihre Hilfe brauchten. Erst seit einigen Jahren ist erneut bekannt geworden, dass sich diese Hexen wieder formieren.. Der oberste Hexenrat ist jetzt so stark wie früher, die Oberste des Hexenrates Mater Major, ist auch schon dadurch bekannt geworden, dass sie sich in Angelegenheiten des Ministeriums einmischt, sehr zum Missfallen der Minister.

Und nach wie vor nehmen die Hohen Priesterinnen die Totenfeiern vor, taufen Kinder, geben Hilfesuchenden Beistand, vollziehen manchmal auch Trauungen, und sehen, dass sie ihren Nachfolgerinnen von Hexe zu Hexe ihr Wissen weitergeben. Heute wirft es keiner ihnen mehr vor, wenn sie auch heiraten und Kinder haben. Und nicht jede verliert ihre Kraft, bei der Geburt einer Tochter. Wovon das abhängt, weiß ich aber auch nicht."

Molly Weasley nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Das klang für ihn alles so neu. Er hatte in den letzten Jahre geglaubt, in der Zaubererwelt schon gut Bescheid zu wissen. Aber es gab immer wieder etwas, was ihn überraschte.

Charlie Weasley und Ginny setzten sich zu ihnen. Sie waren gerade vom Tanzen zurückgekehrt.

„Was besprecht ihr hier gerade?" fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Harry hat mich nach den Hohen Priesterinnen gefragt." erklärte ihre Mutter.

„Oh, ein interessantes Thema. Aber wenn ich bedenke, dass sie vor allem Totenfeiern abhalten, und helfen, dass ängstliche Seelen, den Übertritt schaffen und nicht zu Geistern werden – irgendwie gruselig das Ganze." und Ginny schüttelte sich.

„Aber es ist doch eine wichtige Aufgabe, oder? Ich hab schon von solchen Feiern gehört. Das ist für die Ausübenden unheimlich anstrengend." antwortete Charlie.

Ron und Hermine kamen von der Tanzfläche zurück. Ron strahlte. War es doch das erste Mal seit Schulbeginn, dass Jim nicht dabei war.

Molly Weasley wandte sich an ihren Sohn Charlie: „Du könntest aber auch einmal mit anderen, als nur mit Familienmitgliedern tanzen. So viele hübsche Mädchen hier. Ist da denn keine dabei, die dir gefällt?"

„Oh doch Mutter, aber ich bin für diese sportliche Betätigung nicht allzu geeignet. Aber ich hatte sowieso vor wieder tanzen zu gehen. Hermine, darf ich bitten?"

Und Hermine, die noch etwas außer Atem war, willigte trotzdem ein.

Ron sah ihnen etwas sauer nach. „Er könnte ja wohl auch wen anderen aussuchen." und er setzte sich und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

Jetzt gesellte sich auch Dumbledore zu ihnen. „Liebe Molly, ich muss schon sagen eine wunderschöne Feier. Und für mich bietet sich dadurch die Gelegenheit einige Gespräche zu führen. Ein paar französische Hexen und Zauberer haben mir ihre Bereitschaft bekundet in Hogwarts Wache zu schieben. Vielleicht sind auch einige dabei, die sich dem Orden anschließen werden. Mal sehen."

Und da kam auch der braunhaarige junge Mann, der Cousin Fleurs zu Ihnen: „Direktor Dumbledore, ich hab gehört sie könnten noch jemanden für die Wache in Hogwarts gebrauchen. Ich mache zurzeit meine Ausbildung zum Auror und könnte ab Jänner auch meine Hilfe anbieten. Meine Ausbildner wären damit einverstanden."

„Oh, aber sehr gerne Monsieur Alchimiste. Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich hoffe aber, ihr Herr Vater hat nichts dagegen?"

„Oh der hat gegen alle meine Entscheidungen was auszusetzen. Aber ich entscheide schließlich selbst und würde es gern tun."

Als er wieder gegangen war, fragte Molly: „Alchimiste? Ist das etwa ein Sohn des französischen Zaubereiministers?"

„Ja das ist er. Und ich hab schon von ihm gehört. er soll ein sehr fähiger Zauberer sein."

Die Nacht dauerte noch lange an. Aber schön langsam verabschiedeten sich die ersten Gäste und Harry merkte, wie müde er schon war. Auch Ron und den Mädchen ging es nicht anders und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen.

Am nächsten Tag schliefen sie endlos lang, und nachdem sie noch ein wenig in dem wunderschönen Park spaziert waren, war es Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Hagrid verabschiedete sich von Mme Maxim und Molly Weasley umarmte sie alle noch einmal. Dann ergriffen sie den Besen und waren im Nu wieder in Hogwarts.

Beim Abendessen erzählten sie den anderen von der Hochzeit. Draco ätzte vom Nebentisch: „Na das kann was gewesen sein. Habt ihr die Gäste überhaupt abspeisen können? Oder hat sich jeder sein Essen selbst mitgenommen?"

Aber als am nächsten Tag im Tagespropheten ein großer mehrseitiger Artikel über die „Hochzeit des Jahres" zu lesen war, verstummten seine Angriffe.


	36. 36 Eine kleine Beichte

**36. Eine kleine Beichte**

Der Artikel im Tagespropheten verursachte bei den meisten ziemlich viel Aufregung. Dass die Hochzeit eines Weasleys mit einer Französin als „Hochzeit des Jahres" angekündigt wurde, überraschte denn doch viele. Aber diese Titulierung hatte sie wohl vor allem wegen der honorigen Gästeliste bekommen. Einige Minister Englands, einige Frankreichs, sogar der französische Zaubereiminister waren anwesend gewesen. Natürlich wurde auch ein Gruppenbild mit den ehrenwerten Herrschaften abgebildet.

Aber das Brautpaar selbst gab auch ein tolles Bild ab. Fleur in ihrem blassblauen Kleid, Bill mit einem nachtblauen Umhang, sie gaben ein schönes Paar.

Und die Anwesenheit zweier Hoher Priesterinnen füllte auch einige Zeilen.

„Hier steht auch was von dem seltsamen Brauch der Brautentführung" Ginny deutete auf die Stelle in der Zeitung

„Bei dieser Hochzeit wurde auch ein uralter Brauch wieder aufgegriffen: die Entführung der Braut!

_Als die Trauung vorüber war, das erste Festmahl genossen, und die Musik schon einige Zeit zum Tanz aufspielte, erschienen uneingeladen wohl zwei Dutzend maskierte Hexen auf ihren Besen. Sie nahmen die Braut in ihre Gewalt und stellten dem armen, geplagten Bräutigam verschiedene Fragen. Der aber hielt sich tapfer, konnte sogar großteils in Reimen antworten, und so wurde sie ihm bald wieder ausgehändigt. _

_Die Hexen ihrerseits blieben danach auf dem Fest und feierten ungeniert mit. Sie nahmen ihre Masken erst ab, als sie sich einen Mann ausgesucht hatten, den sie küssten."_

„War Mater Major nicht süß, als sie Dumbledore geküsst hat?" warf Claire ein.

Harry und die anderen drei sahen sie überrascht an: „Sag mal Claire, du warst aber doch nicht bei der Hochzeit ?"

Es war selten der Fall, dass Claire rot wurde, aber nun schon: „Ähem, nein, natürlich war ich nicht, ich dachte, das stand in der Zeitung" und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Ich stell dir diese Frage noch einmal: warst du auf der Hochzeit?" Harry sah sie jetzt eindringlich an.

„Hast du mich etwa gesehen? Nein. Wie sollte ich auch dort gewesen sein? So einfach kann man doch nicht aus Hogwarts entschwinden." Und sie bückte sich nach ihrer Tasche, stand vom Tisch auf und ging zu Michel, der schon auf sie wartete.

Tja, Harry wusste, dass es schon möglich war. Sie waren zu Halloween ja auch verschwunden. Aber gesehen hatte er sie ja wirklich nicht. Außer natürlich – sie wäre eine der maskierten Hexen gewesen.

„Jim, sag mal, war deine Cousine das ganze Wochenende hier in Hogwarts?" fragte Hermine Jim.

„Ich denke schon, aber ich bin doch nicht ihr Kindermädchen. Keine Ahnung, sie treibt sich sowieso meistens mit diesem Michel herum. Da fällt es mir wohl gar nicht auf, wenn sie das Gelände verlässt. Glaubst du sie war auf Fleurs Hochzeit?"

„Tja, wenn ich bedenke - diese maskierten Hexen – und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich eine nie unmaskiert sah - würde das zu ihr passen – ich meine, diese Aktion der maskierten Hexen?"

„Tja, das sieht mir sogar sehr nach ihr aus, aber wie gesagt ich weiß nicht, ob sie da war oder nicht. Andererseits kennt sie Fleur, kennt ihre Freundinnen, und für alte Bräuche hat sie sich schon immer interessiert. Und fliegen kann sie auch."

„Schön langsam sollten wir uns aber sputen, sonst muss Hagrid noch auf uns warten" warf Ron ein.

Ja, wo er Recht hatte. Sie packten ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Am Ende der Stunde tratschen Harry und Ron noch ein wenig mit Hagrid. Dieser war an diesem Tag so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten, sahen sie Michel und Claire am Wegesrand. Michel stand hinter ihr, hatte die Arme um sie gelegt und sprach leise auf sie ein. Sie sahen sehr friedlich und verliebt aus.

Aber Ron konnte es nicht lassen. Er trat zu ihnen und fragte jetzt auch noch Michel: „Sag mal, war Claire eigentlich das ganze Wochenende im Schloss?"

Claire blitzte Ron wütend an, aber Michel antwortete: „Ja, wo soll sie denn sonst gewesen sein? Nachdem sie die Einladung zur Hochzeit ausgeschlagen hat, war sie wohl hier." und er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass sie Samstagnacht da war?" hakte Ron noch einmal nach.

„Also es tut mir ja wirklich leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber ich teile mein Zimmer leider mit einigen Jungs aus Slytherin, und ich würde Claire zwar sehr gern anbieten mein Bett mit mir zu teilen, aber ich fürchte sie würde das ablehnen. Allzu sehr scheint sie Draco ja nicht zu mögen, dass sie den Wunsch hätte gemeinsam mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu nächtigen. Oder meine Liebe?"

Und sie lachte und meinte: „Also an deiner Seite könnt ich wohl so einiges ertragen, aber Draco Malfoy wohl doch nicht. Nein, ich bleib schön brav in meinem Bettchen in meinem Schlafsaal."

Ron wollte noch einmal zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber Harry hielt ihn davon ab: „Du hast gehört, sie sagt es uns nicht. Lassen wir sie halt in Ruhe. Ich weiß bloß nicht wieso sie es uns nicht sagt. Wir würden sie doch eh nicht an Dumbledore verpetzen." und er drehte sich um und wollte weitergehen, als sie ihm zurief: „Harry, sorry. Ja, klar war ich dort. Du hast meine Stimme schließlich erkannt. Das hab ich an deinem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. Aber ich konnte mich nicht zeigen. Nicht wegen euch oder Dumbledore oder Minerva. Da gab es andere Gründe, aber die gehen euch nun wirklich nichts an. Aber behaltet es bitte für euch. Dumbledore sieht es nicht gern, wenn andere es merken, dass ich öfter weg bin."

Öfter weg? Ja, nach Italien war sie gegangen, aber das war offiziell bekannt gewesen. Aber sonst?

„Außerdem hätte ich dann ja brauchtumsgemäß jemanden küssen müssen. Und ich glaube, da wäre wohl jemand böse geworden." und sie drehte das Gesicht zu Michel, der sie beruhigend ansah: „Keine Sorge, wenn es nur dem Brauchtum zuliebe gewesen wäre."

„Ach ja? Na dann hätte ich mir Marcels Vater ausgesucht. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, nicht reinblütige Hexen zu küssen." und sie lachte aus vollem Hals.

„Marcel? Ist das nicht der Sohn des französischen Zaubereiministers? Wieso grad den?" und Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Ach der Gute hat, bei einer Aufführung in meinem dritten Schuljahr, als ich zu der Darbietung gehörend Marcel geküsst hatte, seinem Sohn nachher sein Beileid ausgedrückt, dass er eine muggelstämmige Hexe küssen musste. Ich war damals so wütend, dass ich ihm am liebsten einen Fluch auf seine Weichteile gehext hätte. Aber keine Angst Ron, du brauchst gar nicht so entsetzt zu schauen, ich hab's nicht getan. Und außerdem hab ich mich in der Wahl meiner Mittel ziemlich gebessert." und sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.

„Was haltet ihr eigentlich vom Mittagessen?" fragte Michel, „Nur von der Liebe allein hört mein Magen leider nicht zu knurren auf."

Und lachend und schwatzend gingen sie gemeinsam das letzte Stück zum Schloss zurück.


	37. 37 Tratsch aus Beauxbatons und Weihnach

**37. Tratsch aus Beauxbatons und Weihnachtspläne**

Am Abend saßen sie ausnahmsweise mal wieder traut vereint vor dem Kamin. Ron und Jules spielten Schach. Hermine und Ginny ließen sich über Pansy aus, die beim Abendessen wieder ihre Hände nicht von Draco lassen konnte. Claire hatte sich an Jim gekuschelt und schlief mal wieder. Hermine sah das zwar nicht allzu gern, hatte sich damit aber mittlerweile abgefunden.

Harry erinnerte sich an das, was Claire zu Mittag erzählt hatte: „Sag mal Jim, Claire hat von einer Aufführung in Beauxbatons gesprochen. Was hat sie damit gemeint?"

„Oh, es ist in Beauxbatons so üblich, dass kurz nach Ostern, bevor die Prüfungen beginnen, einige Schüler etwas aufführen, und da sind dann auch die Eltern dazu eingeladen. Im vergangenen Jahr haben wir zum Beispiel das Musical „The Rocky Horror Picture Show" gespielt, im Jahr davor Lieder von den Comedian Harmonists gesungen und in unserem dritten Jahr, war es eine verbale Auseinandersetzung zwischen Hexen und Zauberern, so als Kampf der Geschlechter. Was hat Claire dir leicht erzählt?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass der Vater von Marcel unangenehm berührt war, dass sie als nicht reinblütige Hexe seinen Sohn geküsst hat."

„Oh das! Das war eben in unserem dritten Jahr, Marcels Abschlussjahr. Er waren eben die beiden, die die Hauptrollen in dieser Debatte über hatten. Wir anderen waren bloß Statisten mit nur wenig Text. Das ganze haben sie übrigens auf Latein gemacht. Claire ist sowieso ein Naturtalent was Sprachen betrifft, und Marcel wurde wohl von seiner Familie dazu angehalten Latein zu lernen. Für beide ist es keine tote Sprache, sondern durchaus einen lebendige."

„In Latein?", Hermine hatte aufgehorcht, „Aber das haben wohl nicht allzu viele verstanden?"

„Oh da irrst du dich. In Frankreich ist es in Zaubererkreisen durchaus noch üblich diese Sprache zu erlernen. Und vor allem die Lehrer und die Gäste waren begeistert."

„Abgesehen davon, dass der Kuss sehr echt gewirkt hat und sie sich fast nicht voneinander trennen konnten." mischte Jules sich ein.

„Papperlapapp – sei still!" Claire schien doch nicht so fest zu schlafen, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Ach ja? Gibt es da noch mehr zu erzählen?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Tja eigentlich schon einiges. Aber du hast ja gehört: Claire hat was dagegen, dass wir aus ihrem Intimleben erzählen."

„Klappe jetzt – sonst fang ich zu erzählen an. Könnte sein, dass das hier Anwesende interessieren könnte." Claire hatte sich jetzt aufgerichtet, war von Jim abgerückt und blinzelte die Jungs böse an.

„Ich bin ja schon still. Beruhig dich doch." gab Jim klein bei.

„Na ja, aber ich könnte mal schauen, ob ich Bilder von der Aufführung vom Vorjahr finde. Hat jemand das Bedürfnis die beiden Süßen in kessen Dessous zu sehen?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen: „Das willst du uns doch nicht wirklich antun? Sie blenden einen ja schon in ordentlich bekleidetem Zustand."

Ginny musste lachen: „Aber Brüderchen, willst du damit sagen, deine geschlechtliche Orientierung ist gleich wie die von unserem Bruder Charlie? Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht."

„He Schwesterchen – hüte deine Zunge. Nein, gewiss nicht."

„Also interessierst du dich doch mehr für Jungs als für Mädchen?" fragte Claire vorlaut.

„Nein, ich sagte doch ..."

„Du hast gesagt deine „Orientierung" sei gewiss nicht die gleiche, wie die von Charlie. Und von ihm ist mir nur bekannt, dass er am weiblichen Geschlecht interessiert ist."

„Woher glaubst du das zu wissen?" fauchte Ron sie an.

„Ich weiß es eben – basta!" Claire ließ keine weiteren Diskussionen zu und wandte sich an Harry: „Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wo du die Weihnachtsferien verbringen willst? Mutters Angebot steht noch immer."

Ron sah überrascht zu Harry: „Aber Ma hat dich doch auch eingeladen. Willst du nicht in den Fuchsbau mitkommen?"

Harry sah etwas hilflos und unschlüssig drein: „Ich hab mir darüber eigentlich noch nicht den Kopf zerbrochen. Aber es würde mich schon reizen Weihnachten bei Miranda und Claire zu sein. Ich möchte Miranda einiges fragen, und nur brieflich ist das schwierig. Wenn es also ernst gemeint war ..."

„Na sicher war es das. Ron du kannst ja auch zu uns kommen. und ihr anderen natürlich auch. Ma ist es gewöhnt, dass unser Haus entweder sehr leer, oder übervölkert ist. Sie hat ja danach wieder einige Monate zum Erholen."

„Gute Idee," meinte Jim, „Ein paar Tage müssen wir zwar zu Mutter, aber dann könnten wir. Na Hermine – was hältst du davon?"

„Ach meine Eltern haben sich schon daran gewohnt, dass ich auch in den Ferien nicht ständig daheim bin. Also wäre es schon möglich."

„Ginny, was ist mit dir?" erkundigte sich Jules.

„Na ich weiß nicht. Mutter ist immer so froh, wenn wir heimkommen. Die wird das wohl kaum erlauben."

„Aber was. Wenn du willst, soll meine Mutter eben deiner Mutter Bescheid geben, dass sie sich über euer Kommen freuen würde. Sie kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie will."

„Also wenn das ginge – ich fände es toll – Aber habt ihr so viel Platz?"

„Na im Normalfall nicht Aber es gibt ein Gästezimmer, das bekommen die Jungs, und ihr Mädchen schläft bei mir. Ich beherrsche den Zauber Räume magisch zu vergrößern schon sehr gut. Hab das schon öfter gemacht,"

„Wo wohnst du denn eigentlich?" erkundigte sich jetzt Ron.

„Etwas außerhalb eines kleinen Dorfes. Das Nachbarhaus bewohnen die Jordans, unsere Gärten sind nicht voneinander getrennt und enden am Seeufer. Baden werden wir zwar zu Weihnachten nicht können, aber Eislaufen. Und Schlitten fahren auf einem Hügel in der Nähe. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns langweilig wird."

Nein, das klang eigentlich ganz gut. Das war wenigstens was, worauf Harry sich freuen konnte. „Aber wird es mir Dumbledore gestatten? Du weißt schon – wegen der Aktivitäten Riddles?" „Oh darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Unser Haus ist magisch geschützt. Also seid ihr dort in Sicherheit."

„Aber wo wir grad bei den Franzosen waren," fing Hermine an, „Dumbledore hat doch einige angesprochen, ob sie Wache in Hogwarts übernehmen würden. Soviel ich mich erinnere hat dieser Marcel ihm für nach Weihnachten fix zugesagt. Das müsste dich doch freuen, wenn du ihn so gut kennst."

Claires Reaktion war aber anders als erwartet: sie erstarrte, das Wasserglas, das sie gerade zum Mund führen wollte glitt ihr aus der Hand und zerbarst in winzige Scherben und ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Hermine, die das keineswegs in böser Absicht gesagt hatte erschrak. Sie sah beunruhigt zu Jim, der die Augen rollte und den Kopf schüttelte. So in der Art: Das war jetzt kein guter Einfall.

„Claire was ist mit dir?" Ginny fügte das Glas mit „Reparo" rasch zusammen und legte ihr dann beschwichtigend den Arm um die Schulter. „He Liebes, wieso bist du so erschrocken?"

Und sie fing ganz automatisch eine Melodie zu summen an. Claire erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und sah sie dankbar an: „Danke Ginny, es ist nichts. Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich hier womöglich ehemaligen Mitschülern begegnen könnte. Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt besser mal schlafen." und sie stand auf und wandte sich den Stiegen zu.

Was für eine faule Ausrede war denn das nun wieder? Harry beschloss die Zwillinge später danach zu fragen. Hermine und Ginny erhoben sich ebenfalls. „Gute Idee, da schließen wir uns an." und beide verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und folgten Claire. Aber Harry sah, dass auch Ginny ihnen in das Schlafzimmer der Sechstklässler folgte. Da schien wohl noch jemand neugierig zu sein.

**8. Sichtwechsel**

„He Kleines. Du hast dich in der Tür geirrt." sagte Hermine zu mir.

„Nö hab ich nicht. Ich will jetzt endlich mal wissen, was uns Claire da so alles verheimlicht." entgegnete ich.

„Ich verheimlich gar nichts. Wieso sollte ich auch? Aber ich muss euch doch nicht alles von meinen letzten Schuljahren erzählen. Aber wenn ihr wollt, schreib ich Ma, dass sie mir die Fotos von den Jungs von der letzten Aufführung schickt. Die könnten euch eventuell gefallen." und Claire ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Jetzt lenk nicht schon wieder ab. Also, was hat es mit diesem Marcel auf sich? Da war doch noch mehr, als du uns weismachen willst?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Oh Mädels ihr seid anstrengend. Was soll schon gewesen sein? Wir waren ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Das ist alles."

Das wollte ich jetzt aber genauer wissen: „Du warst damals in der dritten Klasse? Und Marcel in der siebenten? Wow, und was bedeutet das bei dir: du warst mit ihm zusammen?"

„Neugierdsnase, na Händchen halten, küssen und so halt."

„Und was fällt unter : so halt?" auch Hermine hatte sich auf den Bettrand gesetzt und spitzte die Ohren.

„Na alles was halt so dazu gehört. Ja verdammt, ich hab auch mit ihm geschlafen, na und? Und mit Schulschluss haben wir uns getrennt. Also genauer gesagt, hab ich mich von ihm getrennt. Und jetzt will ich ihm eigentlich nicht hier begegnen."

„Aber wieso hast du dich von ihm getrennt? Ich hab ihn doch auf der Hochzeit gesehen. Er ist ein Bild von einem Mann: gutaussehend, kräftig, und wenn er Auror wird ist er wohl auch ein fähiger Zauberer."

„Ja sicher, ich hab ihn auch unheimlich gern gehabt. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass es außerhalb der Schule mit uns nicht weitergehen würde. Er ist nun mal beinahe 5 Jahre älter als ich. Glaubst du meine Mutter hätte es gut geheißen, wenn ich mich mit ihm in den Ferien getroffen hätte?"

„Also du erscheinst mir so, als hättest du sehr wohl Wege und Möglichkeiten gefunden ..."

„Ja vielleicht. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er recht bald eine andere kennen lernen würde, und ich wollte mir wohl diesen Kummer ersparen. Außerdem wusste ich ja, was sein Vater von nicht reinblütigen Hexen hielt. Nein, ich hab lieber verzichtet. Ich hab auch versucht Marcel meine Beweggründe zu erklären, aber er war unheimlich sauer und wir haben uns furchtbar gestritten, als wir uns zum letzten Mal sahen."

„Und jetzt hast du Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn du ihn wieder triffst?"

„Na klar doch. Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich von der Hochzeit so schnell verschwunden bin. Er hat mich dort auch ganz neugierig angesehen, aber ich glaube, er hat mich dann doch nicht erkannt."

„Und was war der zweite Grund?"

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber. Ich sag gar nichts mehr." Claire vergrub trotzig ihr Gesicht in ihrem Polster.

„Aber süß hat er ausgesehen. Mit seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren." geriet ich ins Schwärmen.

„He" Claire richtete sich nochmals auf, „du wirst doch Jules nicht untreu werden." ihr Gesicht sah fast entrüstet aus. Aber man sah das schelmische Blitzen in ihren Augen. „Aber glaubst du wirklich ich hätte meine Zeit damit verbracht mit hässlichen Jungs zu schmusen? Nö, die waren alle ganz ansehnlich. Und kein einziger Blondschopf dabei."

Hermine fing an zu lachen. „Oh du sprichst mir aus der Seele, diese Haarfarbe finde ich auch nicht ganz so attraktiv. Wenn ich mir nur den doofen Draco ansehe ..."

Claire sah jetzt wieder ganz ernst aus. „Pass nur auf. Draco ist nicht dumm. Er hat nur die Ansichten seiner Eltern übernommen. Und das ziemlich zur Gänze. Aber dumm ist er keineswegs, vor dem sollte man sich wohl besser in Acht nehmen."

„Hast recht. Er hat schon einiges von seinem Vater Lucius Malfoy abbekommen." das war von mir nur so dahingesagt, aber zum zweiten Mal diesen Abend zuckte Claire zusammen und ich spürte, wie sie sich in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückzog. Aber nicht nur sie, auch Hermine war bleich geworden.

„Was ist los? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Das wollte ich nicht. Was ist es, dass dich vor Dracos Vater so erschrecken lässt?" Hermine hatte den Arm um Claire gelegt. Sie, die zuerst doch rechte Ablehnung Claire gegenüber gezeigt hatte, sich nun aber neutral verhielt, sie nahm Claire in den Arm um sie zu trösten.

„Frag nicht." sagte Hermine bloß zu mir gerichtet.

Claire zitterte und sah mich dann aber direkt an: „Lucius Malfoy, ist derjenige, der mir meine Narben zugefügt hat. Aber frag heute bitte nicht weiter. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht mehr dazu sagen." und sie vergrub ihren Kopf an Hermines Schulter und begann lautlos zu weinen.

Ich war nun selbst ganz benommen. Lucius Malfoy hatte sie so gezeichnet? Und mir fiel ein Artikel im Tagespropheten von vor einigen Jahren wieder ein. Hatte dieser Artikel von Claire erzählt? Ich wollte nicht daran glauben. Hoffte es für sie, dass es nicht stimmte. Verwirrt ging ich auf mein Zimmer und versuchte zu schlafen. Aber es dauerte einige Zeit, bis mich der Schlaf von meinen wirren und traurigen Gedanken erlöste.

Fortsetzung 8. Sichtwechsel

Am nächsten Morgen war Claire sehr blass, und ich wollte sie nicht weiter befragen. Aber am Nachmittag ließ es mir keine Ruhe mehr und ich suchte die Bibliothek auf. Hier gab es ja alle Ausgaben des Tagespropheten zu finden. Ich wusste nicht so genau, bei welchem Datum ich zu suchen hatte, aber sicher im Sommer vor meinem Schuleintritt. und schließlich wurde ich fündig:

_Tagesprophet vom: 3. 8. 1992_

_In der vergangenen Nacht ereignete sich Unfassbares. Einen Tag nach ihrem 12. Geburtstag, wurde eine junge Hexe bei ihrem Heimweg durch den Park von mehreren Männern angegriffen und niedergestochen. Sie fiel (glücklicherweise) aufgrund der schweren Verletzungen ins Koma, doch erstaunlicherweise erschien in dem Moment ein Patronus in Gestalt eines ausgewachsenen Pumas. Er verbiss sich in die Anwesenden und sie flüchteten teils mit schweren Verletzungen. Durch den Patronuszauber in einer Muggelgegend alarmiert erschienen zwei Abgesandte des Ministeriums noch gerade rechtzeitig, um die junge Hexe lebend anzutreffen. Da sie der einen Ministeriumshexe als Tochter einer Heeling-Hands bekannt war, apparierten sie mit der Schwerverletzten sofort zu ihrer Mutter. Diese bemühte sich sofort um das Leben ihrer Tochter. Doch noch ist ungewiss, ob sie diesen Kampf gegen den Tod gewinnen wird. Das Mädchen weist unzählige Schnittwunden auf, und auch einige Wunden, die von einem Fluch stammen dürften. In dem Zusammenhang fiel der Name Lucius Malfoy, doch ist dieser Verdacht bis jetzt nicht bestätigt worden._

_Wir hoffen für Mutter und Tochter auf eine (baldige) Genesung, und werden bei neuen Erkenntnissen wieder berichten._

Ja, jetzt schien meine Vermutung bestätigt, Claire hatte am 1. August Geburtstag, das kam hin.

_Tagesprophet vom 5.8.1992_

_Das in der Nacht vom 2. August verletzte Mädchen ist noch am Leben. Aber sie hat so viel Blut verloren, dass es nach wie vor ungewiss ist, ob sie überleben wird. Ihre Mutter hat Hilfe von anderen Heeling-Hands bekommen, die sie in der Betreuung ihrer Tochter ablösen. _

Das Ministerium hat eine Untersuchung des Vorfalls angesetzt, es ist zu beweisen, wer an diesem hinterhältigen Überfall beteiligt war, vor allem ob wirklich ein Zauberer anwesend war.

_Der Verdacht, dass es Lucius Malfoy gewesen wäre hat sich aber mittlerweile entkräftet. Er konnte glaubhaft nachweisen, dass er zu der Zeit mit einigen befreundeten Zauberern zusammen war, die das auch bestätigen können. _

_Zusätzlich ist noch die Frage zu klären, wieso ein 12jähriges Mädchen, es als Bewusstlose schaffen konnte, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen. Das Ministerium wird auch dem nachgehen, aber es ist anzunehmen, dass die junge Hexe, falls sie überleben sollte, einen Prozess wegen Erschaffung eines Patronus in Anwesenheit von Muggeln über sich ergehen müssen lassen wird._

Pah! Lucius Malfoy hatte es schon des Öfteren bewiesen, dass er um Ausreden nicht verlegen war. Ich glaubte eher Claires Worten, dass er es doch gewesen war.

_Tagesprophet vom 3.9.1992_

_Jetzt ist es bereits ein Monat her, dass die junge Hexe überfallen wurde. (der Tagesprophet berichtete) Sie ist am Leben, aber nicht ansprechbar und bisher nicht aus dem Koma erwacht. _

_Unser Reporter Jack Green erkundigte sich in St. Mungos bei einem Heiler nach den Heilungschancen der jungen Hexe:_

„_Leider ist uns der genaue Hergang des Überfalls nicht bekannt. Wie wohl allseits bekannt ist, arbeiten Heeling-Hands im Normalfall nicht mit unserem Krankenhaus zusammen, und so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Mrs. A. keinen Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen hat. Würden ihre Wunden allerdings nur Schnittwunden, welche ihr von Muggeln zugefügt worden sind, sein, dann hätte sie ihre Tochter sicherlich schon retten können. Demnach ist es naheliegend, dass wirklich ein Zauberer mit anwesend war, und zusätzlich mit den physischen Verletzungen, scheint sie auch seelische abbekommen zu haben, was den Grund, des langen Komas erklären würde. Ob sie wieder erwachen wird, hängt nun davon ab, ob sie genug Willenskraft hat, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, und genug Lebenswillen, um „zurück" zu kommen. Es werden ihr wohl Narben bleiben, sowohl an ihrem Körper, als auch auf ihrer Seele, aber wir wollen hoffen, dass sie es schafft."_

_Sollte sich am Zustand der verletzten Hexe etwas ändern, werden wir sofort berichten._

Ich war so in den Artikel vertieft, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Als ich aufsah, waren es Draco und Pansy. Er feixte und meinte: „Oh, die kleine Wieselin. Kannst wohl auch schon lesen? Was steht denn so interessantes in den alten Zeitungen?" Und er nahm sich den Tagespropheten vom 3.8., den ich noch immer aufgeschlagen hatte, las und verstummte.

Dann verzog er verächtlich das Gesicht und sagte: „Was soll denn das sein? Wieso suchst du diese alten Verleumdungen gegen meinen Vater heraus? Es hat sich doch herausgestellt, dass er nicht daran beteiligt war. Seit wann suchst du nach so ollen alten Lamellen? Reicht es nicht, dass Vater zur Zeit unschuldig eingesperrt ist?" Er hatte automatisch seinen Zauberstab gezückt und funkelte mich zornig an.

„Was ist denn hier los? Draco, es ist wohl verboten, Mitschüler mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen!" Es war Claire, die Arm in Arm mit Michel hereingekommen war. Auch sie warf einen Blick in die Zeitung und erbleichte.

„Und du Verräter treibst dich mit diesem Gryffindor Gesindel herum. Ich hätte mir das vor diesem Schuljahr nicht träumen lassen. Du warst früher doch sehr vernünftig." Draco ließ seinen Wut nun an Michel ab, „Und Claire du? Hast du Ginny gesagt, sie solle nach alten Zeitungen suchen? Widerliche Fehlinformationen. Wahrscheinlich hat es diesen Vorfall mit der verletzten Hexe gar nie gegeben, alles nur Publicity."

Claire zuckte wie von tausend Nadeln getroffen zusammen. Sie versteifte sich, ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig, und dann geschah etwas unerwartetes: Draco schrie plötzlich auf, hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und wimmerte: „Bitte nicht, ich will das nicht sehen, das soll aufhören." und er drehte sich um und lief aus der Bibliothek hinaus, als ob ihn eine Armee von Feinden verfolgte.

Und Claire taumelte, und ohne, dass Michel noch reagieren konnte, glitt sie zu Boden. Er kniete sich sofort zu ihr, und ich sprang auch auf und tat es ihm gleich. Sie reagierte auf unser Zureden nicht. Pansy, die starr vor Schreck da gestanden war, wollte Draco nacheilen, lief aber Prof. Snape in die Hände, der sie zurückhielt und als er Claire bewusstlos am Boden liegen sah, nachfragte: „Was ist hier geschehen?"

„Sie ist plötzlich in Ohnmacht gefallen," erklärte Michel. „ich weiß nicht wieso."

„Niemand fällt so einfach um. Also was ist zuvor passiert?" Snapes Stimme klang noch schärfer als normal. Auch er kniete sich hin und versuchte Claires Puls zu ertasten.

Ich erzählte nur kurz, von Dracos Auftritt, und dass er dann schreiend hinausgelaufen sei, und Claire zusammengebrochen.

„Lion, bringen sie Claire auf die Krankenstation. Und sie Miss Weasley sagen mir, was diese Unordnung auf dem Tisch zu bedeuten hat."

Ich wollte die Zeitungen eigentlich rasch zuschlagen, aber er verhinderte das und sein Blick fiel auch sofort auf die Artikel, die ich gesucht hatte. Er las – stutzte – und sah mich dann eindringlich an. „Wieso haben sie das nachgelesen?" seine Stimmte war schneidend.

Ich bin keine gute Lügnerin, also konnte ich gar nicht anders: „Es ist wegen Claire ..."

Er sah von mir zu der Zeitung, und schloss dann kurz die Augen. „Meinen sie, dass diese Hexe, von der hier erzählt wird Claire ist?"

Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Und Draco hat wohl gemeint, es ginge ihnen darum, seinen Vater bloßzustellen?"

„Ja er wurde furchtbar wütend. Und dann sind Michel und Claire aufgetaucht, er hat gesagt, dass der Artikel wohl sowieso nur zusammengelogen sei und gleich darauf hat er aufgeschrien, sich die Augen bedeckt, als ob er etwas gesehen hätte, was unheimlich grauenvoll gewesen war."

„Räumen sie das hier weg, und begeben sich dann auf die Krankenstation. Ich werde mit Malfoy sprechen und dann nachkommen." Und er rauschte mit raschen Schritten davon.

Einen Moment blieb ich reglos stehen, tat dann aber, wie er mir geheißen.

Auf der Krankenstation herrschte große Aufregung. Claire war noch immer nicht aus dem Koma erwacht und Mme. Pomfrey war mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Obwohl sie ständig wiederholte: „Bitte verlassen sie das Krankenzimmer!" hatten sich einige Mitschüler eingetroffen und dachten gar nicht daran zu gehen. Michel war auf dem Weg nach oben Jim, Jules und Hermine begegnet, und zuletzt auch noch Ron und Harry über den Weg gelaufen, und sie alle hatten sich ihm angeschlossen. Jules war kurzerhand zu seiner Mutter gelaufen, und sie traf gleichzeitig mit Severus Snape im Krankenflügel ein.

„Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Claire?" rief sie schon von der Tür aufgebracht.

Mme Pomfrey zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kann keinen Grund für ihre Ohnmacht finden. Ihr Puls ist tastbar, aber nur ganz schwach. Wenn sie auch keinen Rat wissen, würde ich gern ihre Mutter herbeirufen. Ich habe schon einiges versucht, aber ohne Erfolg."

Philomenea Nero setzte sich zu Claire auf den Bettrand und streichelte ihr übers Haar: „He Kleines, was ist los?" dann wandte sie sich an Snape: „Das ist keine normale Ohnmacht: sie scheint sich dagegen zu wehren wieder aufzuwachen. Wie ist das passiert?"

Und Snape rekonstruierte den Hergang kurz.

„Und was hat Draco gesagt?" fragte Philomena atemlos.

„Dass er plötzlich etwas gesehen hätte. Etwas, was dem Bericht im Tagespropheten entspräche, nur viel schlimmer. Er ist ganz zerstört, und ich hatte Mühe ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen."

Snape wandte sich an Jim und Jules: „Ihr beide scheint sie ja recht gut zu kennen. Sagt: wäre sie fähig, Draco in ihre Erinnerung hineinzuziehen?"

Die Zwillinge rissen die Augen auf, dann meinte Jim: „Ja fähig vielleicht schon, aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das täte. Aber wenn es wichtig sein sollte, müsste man Lee und ihre Mutter befragen."

„Aber mittels Eule dauert es mir zu lange." jammerte Mme Pomfrey. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es ihr von Minute zu Minute schlechter geht."

Phil wandte sich an ihre Söhne: „Ihr könnt sie holen. Und beeilt euch bitte."

Sie nickten bloß, ergriffen zwei Besen, die an der Wand lehnten und flogen zum Fenster hinaus.

Snape hatte seine Lippen wieder gekräuselt: „Mit dem Besen werden sie aber auch nicht schnell sein."

„Das vielleicht nicht. Aber es gereicht, wenn sie außer die Mauern Hogwarts fliegen, von dort apparieren sie."

„Sie haben bereits ihre Apparierprüfung?"

„Nein, aber sie tun das schon seit langem. Aber das ist jetzt wohl nicht so wichtig." Sie wandte sich wieder an Claire und summte leise vor sich hin. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich stellte mich neben sie und summte mit. Sie sah mich an, nickte mir zu und ergriff dankbar meine Hand.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, und die Zwillinge kamen mit Lee und Miranda zurück. Claires Mutter war aschfahl und stürzte auf ihre Tochter. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen: „Wie konnte das geschehen? Wisst ihr den Grund für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit? Ich spür es nicht."

Snape räusperte sich: „Ich hab nach den Schilderungen den Verdacht, dass sie Draco Malfoy an ihren Erinnerungen teilhaben ließ. Daraus könnte ihre Ohnmacht entstanden sein. Also Lee, angeblich kennst du sie am besten: kann sie das und würde sie das tun?"

Lee brauchte nicht nachzudenken: „Ja sie könnte das und nein sie würde es nie tun. Sie verbirgt ihre Erinnerungen sehr sorgfältig, und gerade Draco würde sie diese nicht zeigen. Sie würde nie den Sohn in ihren Hass auf den Vater einbeziehen."

Snape versteifte sich, fragte aber: „Bist du dir sicher? Aber es ist die einzige Erklärung."

„Dann müsste es unbeabsichtigt geschehen sein. ich meine: das ist schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen, sie hat es nicht immer im Griff, wenn ihre Wut überhandnimmt, dann geschehen oft Dinge, die sie nicht bewusst so gesteuert hat."

„Kannst du ihr helfen?" Mirandas Augen sahen Snape verzweifelt bettelnd an.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich muss einen Trank brauen, aufbauend auf dem Trank des Friedens, nur ein wenig modifiziert. Aber das wird wohl drei Stunden dauern. Schafft sie das so lange?"

„Ich kann ihren Zustand etwas stabilisieren. Das müsste gehen." Sie wandte ihr tränennasses Gesicht wieder ihrer Tochter zu.

„Können wir helfen? Wir arbeiten auch ganz sorgfältig. Aber ich kann nicht so einfach zusehen." ersuchte Jim.

„Kommt halt mit. ihr könnt mir beim Zerkleinern der Zutaten behilflich sein." und die drei verließen das Zimmer.

Es war jetzt ganz still, nur Mirandas Schluchzen war noch zu hören. Philomenea legte ihren Arm um deren Schulter. „Weine nicht. Severus schafft das. Er ist doch einer der besten im Brauen von Tränken. Vertrau ihm."

Wir konnten wohl hier nichts mehr tun. So verließen wir leise das Krankenzimmer und machten uns auf den Weg in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume.

Dabei trafen wir auf Draco. Er war blass und seine Augen wiesen dunkle Ringe auf. Was hatte er wohl sehen müssen?

„Wie – wie geht es ihr? Snape hat gesagt sie sei ohnmächtig."

„Ja das ist sie noch immer. Wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich? Du bist doch der Anlass gewesen." fauchte Hermine ihn an.

„Ich – das – ich wollte das doch nicht." und er machte kehrt und rannte davon.

Was wollte er wohl nicht? Ihre schmerzliche Erinnerung sehen, oder die Wahrheit über seinen Vater?

Wir verbrachten die nächsten Stunden in bangem Warten und unsere Hausaufgaben konnten uns nicht ablenken.


	38. 38 Am Leben

**38. Am Leben**

Beim Abendessen fehlten einige: Snape, Jim und Jules, die wohl noch mit dem Trank beschäftigt waren, natürlich Claire über deren Fehlen durch Pansys Erzählungen eigenartige Gerüchte kursierten, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, die als Claires Hauslehrerin auf der Krankenstation weilte und Remus Lupin, der es als ihr Pate wohl auch nicht aushielt nichts tun zu können.

Später im Aufenthaltsraum war es auffallend ruhig. Die Unruhe von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny übertrug sich auf die anderen Schüler, aber sie waren so rücksichtsvoll sie nicht mit Fragen zu löchern.

„Also, jetzt müssten sie doch mit dem Trank schon fertig sein. Ich werde jetzt nicht mehr warten, sondern raufgehen und nachfragen." Hermine war entschlossen aufgestanden und obwohl es bereits 23 Uhr war, dachte sie nicht an das Verbot sich zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr auf den Gängen herumzutreiben.

„Ich komme mit" hörte man von Harry und Ginny als einstimmige Antwort.

Doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträtloch und herein kamen Jim und Jules.

Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen bestürmt: „Wie geht es ihr? Wo wart ihr so lange?"

Jim seufzte und meine: „Nu mal halblang: ja, sie wird es überleben. Und mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Snape hat uns ziemlich getriezt, nichts hat ihm gepasst was wir geschnitten haben. Aber dafür hat der Trank dann auch gewirkt. Sie ist kurz zu sich gekommen, hat aber scheinbar selbst keine Ahnung, was eigentlich passiert ist."

Jules setzte fort: „Als sie erfahren hat, was Draco gesehen hat, wurde sie ganz bleich und wäre fast wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Dann hat sie einfach nur zu weinen begonnen und sich nicht mehr beruhigt. Uns haben sie jetzt mal fortgeschickt."

„Und ich bin todmüde. Claire ist in guten Händen. Und wenn Lee bei ihr ist, sind wir sowieso zweite. Also macht euch keine Sorgen und geht auch ins Bett." Jim trat zu Hermine und umarmte sie. „Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich heute keine Zeit für dich hatte. Aber ich war ziemlich geschockt über das, was heute passiert ist. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass meine Cousine doch noch so schwach ist, dass ihr dergleichen passieren kann. Ich hielt sie für stärker."

Hermine löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und sah ihm in die Augen. „Vielleicht hast du aber auch in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit mit mir verbracht. Sonst wäre dir aufgefallen, dass sie die letzten Tage, ja Wochen fast nicht mehr gegessen hat. Und sie ist noch dünner, als zu Schulbeginn. Es geht ihr schon einige Zeit nicht gut, ich merke das an ihrer nächtlichen Abwesenheit. Ich glaube sie hat seit längerem nicht mehr geschlafen. Wie soll sie bei Kräften sein, wenn sie ihre Energien nicht mehr auftankt? Sie strahlt Angst aus. Und eine Müdigkeit, die sie nicht in den Griff bekommt. Das was heute geschehen ist, passt nur zu gut dazu. Sie scheint einfach des Lebens müde zu sein. Sie kämpft gegen alles an, wovon sie glaubt, man verlange es von ihr."

„Woher weißt du das alles? Ja, dass sie nichts isst und wohl wenig schläft hab ich auch mitbekommen. Und dass es ihr nicht wirklich gut geht. Aber ich dachte, ich hätte ein wenig mehr Gespür dafür, da ich Peaceley bin." Ginny die sich an Jules geschmiegt hatte starrte Hermine verwundert an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte das sei einfach klar?" Hermine war verwirrt.

Harry hatte die beiden Mädchen aufmerksam gemustert. Ja, dass Ginny eine Peaceley war wussten sie nun ja schon, aber es musste etwas sein, das Hermine inne hatte, etwas, dass er nicht benennen konnte, noch nicht benennen konnte.

Sie begaben sich allesamt zu Bett. Und jeder für sich hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich teils um Claire und ihre Verwundbarkeit, teils um die besonderen Fähigkeiten mancher Hexen drehten, die für andere ein Rätsel darstellten.

Ron, der sich immer mehr seiner besonderen Zuneigung Hermine gegenüber bewusst wurde grübelte über sie nach. Er würde ihr so gern näher kommen. Aber er wollte sich nicht zwischen sie und Jim drängen, dachte auch er hätte dabei kaum eine Chance. Er konnte auch Jim gut leiden, aber wenn er nicht da wäre, vielleicht wäre Hermine dann eher an ihm interessiert?

9. Sichtwechsel

Ich sitze an Claires Bett und halte ihre Hand. Seit Severus ihr den Trank verabreicht hat, geht es aufwärts mit ihr, aber nun da sie weiß, was passiert ist, ist sie verzweifelt. Sie zweifelt an sich, sie zweifelt an allem, auch daran ob ihr Leben überhaupt noch einen Sinn hätte.

Ich kenne ihre wirren Gedanken, manchmal, wenn wir uns ganz nah und vertraut waren hat sie dergleichen schon geäußert. Immer war ich sehr erschrocken, so wie ich es auch heute bin.

Ich kann es ihr nicht ausreden.

Und wie stets, fällt mir dabei ihre Aussage ein, die sie vor Jahren getätigt hat, als wir uns über ihren Vater unterhielten. Sie war damals 7 oder 8 gewesen, und ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie ihren Vater je treffen wolle. Da hat sie gemeint, „Ich glaube es wird wohl besser sein, ihn nicht zu sehen. Ma schämt sich wohl für mich. Ich bin es sicher nicht wert."

Miranda hat uns damals zufällig belauscht. Ich weiß noch wie erschrocken sie über Claires Worte gewesen ist. Sie hat versucht ihr die wahren Gründe zu erklären. Aber auch wenn sie sie verstanden hat, so ist ein Rest ihres Zweifels geblieben. Und dieser Zweifel sitzt tief.

Seitdem sie aus dem Koma vor vier Jahren wieder aufgewacht ist, und langsam ins Leben zurückgefunden hat, bemüht sie sich stark zu werden. Und sie möchte es allen recht machen. Und vergisst dabei oftmals auf das, was gut für sie selbst wäre. Nur manchmal hat sie es eine Zeit lang geschafft einfach zu leben. Bis sie wieder an dem Punkt angelangt ist, dass sie die Liebe eines Menschen nicht wert sei. Auch mich hat sie schon oft zurückgewiesen, und ich hab mir den Weg zu ihrem Herzen immer wieder aufs neue erkämpfen müssen. Ich würde sie so gern beschützen. Sie vor allem Unheil bewahren. Aber auch das lässt sie nur in beschränktem Maß zu.

Als sie sich vorhin wieder etwas gefangen hatte, hat sie sich mit schwacher Stimme bei Snape bedankt, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet habe. Der Trottel hat geantwortet, dass er als Tränkelehrer ja für diese Aufgabe zuständig sei. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine geknallt, damit er nicht so mit ihr spricht. Wieso kann er nicht ehrlich sein? Ich hab doch bemerkt, dass er es keineswegs als seine Pflicht angesehen hat, er hat sich scheinbar wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Und er weiß nicht, wer sie wirklich ist. Er weiß nur, dass sie Mirandas Tochter ist, und für diese scheint er noch einiges zu empfinden.

Ich bin schon drauf und dran ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber ich fürchte, das würden die beiden, Mutter und Tochter nicht wollen. Aber wird er es je selbst herausfinden? Wird er es schaffen, sie wirklich zu bemerken?

Snape hat zu Claire gemeint sie müsse versuchen, ihre Wut in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Und wie?" waren ihre Worte gewesen.

Ich denke es wäre an der Zeit ihn aufzuklären. Ich bin mir sicher er könnte ihr helfen, wenn er nur wollte.

„Lee", eine sehr geschwächte Stimme drang an mein Ohr, „Bleibst du heute bei mir?"

„Wo sollte ich denn sonst hin gehen? Ich kann dich doch so nicht alleine lassen." und ich nahm sie behutsam in meine Arme und spürte wie ihre Tränen wieder zu fließen begannen. „Ja, wein du nur. Ich bin bei dir. Kleine Schwester ich hab dich lieb."

Am nächsten Morgen kam die Schulschwester zu Claire ans Bett und bat sie nach dem Frühstück aufzustehen.

„So meine Liebe und jetzt stellst du dich mal hier auf diese Waage. Ja, das muss sein, ich dulde diesmal keinen Widerspruch. Du kannst Zahlen lesen mein Kind? Dann sag mir, ob du dieses Gewicht für deine Größe als ausreichend empfindest?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich kann in letzter Zeit nichts essen, es schmeckt mir einfach nicht."

„Dann wirst du dich eben zum Essen zwingen müssen. Und schau nicht so ungläubig: ich werde dir das nicht allein zumuten. Ich habe bereits mit deiner Mutter und deiner Hauslehrerin Prof. McGonagall gesprochen: wir schicken dich aufs erste nach Hause. Du hast noch fast vier Wochen bis Weihnachten, in der Zeit wird deine Mutter auf dich aufpassen. Und ich hoffe dich nach den Weihnachtsferien erholt und mit halbwegs akzeptablem Gewicht wieder zu sehen."

Claire hatte sie mit offenem Mund angesehen, nun zog sich ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht: „Heißt das ich bin solange von der Schule entschuldigt?"

„Ja das heißt es. McGonagall ist der Meinung, dass dir diese unterrichtsfreie Zeit auch gar nicht fehlen wird. Sie scheint eine hohe Meinung von dir zu haben."

Na das wunderte mich aber nicht, Claire war schon seit langem weiter, als es der laufende Unterrichtsstoff erfordern würde, auch wenn sie stets sagte, dass es nicht ihr Verdienst sei – und da hatte sie ja recht – so hatte sie nun mal diese Gabe, Gelesenes nie mehr zu vergessen – wie oft hatte ich sie früher darum beneidet. Aber wenn ich mal wieder ganz verzweifelt über einem schulischen Problem gesessen war hatte sie mir ja auch geholfen. Aber das wollte sie nicht an die große Glocke hängen, dass sie auch die Fähigkeit hatte, anderen etwas so zu erzählen, dass sie es auch nicht wieder vergessen konnten. Das klappt sogar bei Geschriebenem, was ich hin und wieder ausnutzen durfte, wenn sie mir nur Eulen schicken konnte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie das funktioniert, aber es ist manchmal sehr hilfreich! Und ich freute mich ungemein darüber, dass sie für einige Zeit zurück nach Hause kommen sollte. So hatte ich sie in meiner Nähe und konnte selbst ein wenig auf sie aufpassen.

Sie war auch absolut nicht enttäuscht über diese Entscheidung und meinte nur, dass sie das Michel selber sagen wolle.

Ich war überrascht als am frühen Vormittag Severus Snape, mit einem ganzen Pack Bücher beladen ins Krankenzimmer kam, zu Claires Bett trat und die Bücher auf ihrem Nachttisch ablud. Sie sah auch sehr erstaunt zu ihm auf.

„Ich hab gehört, du verlässt uns wieder für die nächste Zeit. Und bevor dir in dieser Zeit langweilig wird: diese Bücher kannst du durchackern. Vielleicht findest du darin Antworten auf deine Fragen. Und wenn dem nicht so ist, kannst du auch gern mich befragen. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja doch auch weiterhelfen."

Ich sah wie ihr Gesicht noch überraschter wirkte und tat als sei ich mit anderem beschäftigt, spitzte aber meine Ohren umso mehr.

„Wieso tun sie das? Es ist doch eigentlich nicht ihre Pflicht als Tränkelehrer mir in Bereich von Okklumentik oder Leglimentik zu helfen?"

„Tja, nachdem ich weiß, dass du Prof. Lupin schon länger kennst und ihm wohl auch deine Fragen gestellt hast: so ganz unwissend bin ich in dem Bereich nun auch wieder nicht, schließlich hätte ich mich schon einige Male für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben, wieso also sollte ich dir mein Wissen nicht zur Verfügung stellen?"

Ich war baff – Snape so hilfsbereit – wusste er vielleicht doch ... ?

Auch Claire schienen diese Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, aber direkt würde sie ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. „Danke. Ich habe wirklich einige Fragen, die mir noch niemand beantworten konnte. Und" sie hatte die Büchertitel betrachtet, „Auf diese Bücher bin ich in meinen Forschungen noch nie gestoßen. Und ich habe wahrlich schon vieles gelesen."

„Diese Bücher sind auch meine persönliches Eigentum. Ich hoffe doch, ich werde sie in unversehrtem Zustand zurück bekommen. Aber ich schätze, dass du eine ähnliche Ehrfurcht vor den alten Werken hast wie ich. Zumindest im Bereich, was Zaubertränke betrifft habe ich diesen Eindruck bekommen."

„Darauf können sie sich verlassen. Für mich haben Bücher eine Seele, der ich nichts zuleide tun könnte. Ich bedanke mich für das Vertrauen. Ich werde es nicht enttäuschen. Dürfte ich ... nein, das wäre zu dreist. Entschuldigen sie ... ."

„Was wolltest du sagen? Oder fragen? Oder bitten? Du müsstest wissen, dass man immer fragen darf, der Gefragte hat doch stets die Möglichkeit nein zu sagen."

Seltsam, ich hatte Snape doch während meiner siebenjährigen Anwesenheit in Hogwarts genossen, aber nun hatte ich den Eindruck als müsste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie eventuell bereit wären mir einen Trank Korrektur zu lesen. Für diesen habe ich aber über ein Jahr gebraucht, unter zu Hilfenahme einiger alter, sehr alter Bücher, der Trank funktioniert auch im Prinzip, bloß nicht so, wie ich es gern hätte."

„Was ist sein Fehler?" Snape schien neugierig.

„Er muss täglich eingenommen werden. Und ich hatte gehofft, es würde sich ein dauerhafter Erfolg einstellen. Irgendwo hab ich einen Denkfehler drinnen und ich komme selbst nicht darauf."

„Wenn du die Rezeptur hier hast, kannst du sie mir ja zum Durchlesen hier lassen. Und eventuell auch die dazugehörigen Überlegungen deinerseits. Wenn du solange damit gebraucht hast, scheint es sich wohl um ein eher komplexes Gebräu zu handeln."

Und Claire zögerte einen Moment, griff dann aber in die Tasche, die ich ihr gebracht hatte und nahm einen dicken Ordner heraus, den ich zur Genüge kannte. Dann reichte sie ihn Severus.

Er schlug ihn auf und ich konnte es mir nun nicht mehr verkneifen ihn anzusehen: jetzt war er es, der überrascht wirkte: „Du ... ?" war seine einzige Antwort. Er blätterte ein wenig darin und schlug ihn dann zu: „In dem Fall kann ich dir wirklich nichts versprechen, aber woher hast du dieses alte von dir modifizierte Rezept? Davon habe ich gehört, es aber nie gefunden. Ich suche dieses Werk in dem es sich befinden muss schon seit langem."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, ich habe eine Hexe gefunden Lady Mary Blair, welche mir dieses Buch mit einem Respektabstand von drei Metern betrachten ließ, und Madam Sue-Allen Rochefort, die mich für eine Umordnung ihrer Bibliothek das Buch anlesen ließ. Ich bin einem weiteren Exemplar auf der Spur, aber ich konnte es noch nicht orten. Leider, ich würde es nur zu gern besitzen."

„Das würde ich auch."

Snape verabschiedete sich und nahm Claires Ordner mit sich. Er schien wirklich beeindruckt zu sein, und ich war stolz auf meine kleine Schwester. Sie hatte endlos daran gearbeitet, hatte ihre Aufzeichnungen zwei Sommer lang an den See mitgeschleppt, und wie sie die Rezeptur endlich fertig hatte, doch gezögert sie zu verwenden. Sie war sich im Normalfall ihrer Kompositionen sicher, in dem Fall war sie aber übervorsichtig. Umso zufriedener hatte sie gewirkt, als sich abzeichnete, dass ihr Streben von Erfolg gekrönt war. Das war nun wirklich etwas, worauf sie zu Recht stolz sein konnte: es war ihr Verdienst und nichts, was sie einfach so geerbt hatte.

Am Nachmittag begleitete ich sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, damit sie ihren Koffer packen konnte. Sie wurde von den Anwesenden stürmisch begrüßt, aber als sie erklärte, dass sie heim fahren würde löste das doch einige Enttäuschung aus. Hermine und Ginny begleiteten sie auf ihr Zimmer und halfen beim Packen. Harry wandte sich an mich: „Glaubst du gilt die Einladung für Weihnachten noch?"

„Na klar, daran hat sich doch nichts geändert. Miranda freut sich sicherlich über deinen Besuch."

„Sag mal Lee, du kennst Claire doch so lange. Und scheinbar auch gut. Das heißt du weißt doch auch über Remus Lupin Bescheid, oder? Und hast auch bereits vor drei Jahren über ihn Bescheid gewusst, als er hier unterrichtet hat?"

„Ja hab ich, er ist ja oftmaliger Gast im Hause Aquila gewesen."

„Aber wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Wieso hätte ich sollen? Ich weiß, dass Claire keine Angst hat, und ich kenne ein paar Zaubersprüche mit denen ich mich notfalls schützen kann. Und ich wusste ja auch, dass Dumbledore es weiß. Und auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben kannst: ich kann meine Klappe halten, wenn es nötig ist! Ich mag Remus, und ich hab durch den Umgang mit ihm auch viel gelernt. Ich hab selbst als Kind zuweilen unter meiner Hautfarbe zu leiden gehabt. Da lernt man wie es ist anders zu sein."

Harry machte ein verdutztes Gesicht: „Aber du bist doch nicht anders."

„Ich bin schwarz! Vielleicht fällt dir das nicht auf, aber viele reagieren auf Menschen mit dunkler Haut mit Argwohn. Genauso wie manche Werwölfe als Ungeheuer abstempeln, obwohl sie sich nie Gedanken darüber machen, dass sie die meiste Zeit genauso menschlich sind, wie sie selbst. Aber mag sein, dass man toleranter wird, wenn man es am eigenen Leib gespürt hat, wie es ist Außenseiter zu sein."

Claire kam mit vollbepacktem Koffer die Stiegen hinunter. Sie umarmte Ginny und Hermine, Jim und Jules, und ganz selbstverständlich auch Harry: „Pass auf dich auf." und als ihr dieser das Armband zurückgeben wollte meinte sie nur: „Behalt es mal besser. Ich hab die nächste Zeit genug Schutz." und sie griente mich an. Und Ron, der etwas planlos nebenbei stand umarmte sie schließlich auch noch: „Lass deine Ziele nie aus den Augen. Manchmal dauert es eben ein wenig, bis du sie erreichen kannst."

Und dann verließen wir den Turm und trafen in der großen Halle auf Miranda. „Fertig?" fragte sie. „Fast. Nur noch einen Augenblick." Und sie steuerte auf Michel zu, der gerade zum Abendessen ging.

Sie zog ihn beiseite und sprach auf ihn ein. Er schien ziemlich erschrocken und auch enttäuscht, was mich nicht wunderte. Hatte ich doch den Verdacht, dass sie mit ihm Schluss machen würde. Und so wie es den Anschein hatte, hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht. Er sah sie so traurig an, dass ich ihr am liebsten mal wieder den Kopf zurecht gerückt hätte. Wann würde sie es lernen, dass sie es verdient hatte, geliebt zu werden? Kaum kam ihr ein Junge zu nahe, schon suchte sie ihr Heil in der Flucht. Auch wenn es so schien, als wäre sie so selbstbewusst wie sonst keine, so wusste ich doch, dass sie in Wahrheit extrem ängstlich und absolut nicht von ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit überzeugt war.

**10. Sichtwechsel**

Was bin ich froh wieder zuhause zu sein. Die vergangenen drei Monate haben mich doch mehr mitgenommen, als ich erwartet hatte. Hier kann ich machen was ich will, kann mich in den Keller in meine „Hexenküche" zurückziehen, kann Spaziergänge machen, wenn mir danach ist, mich zu Mutter in die Küche setzen und ratschen, und die Bücher lesen, die mir Severus gegeben hat. Und nachts hab ich Lee an meiner Seite, der mich im Schlaf in seinen Armen hält. So ausgeschlafen und albtraumlos war ich schon seit den Ferien nicht mehr.

Mutter steht zwar ständig parat um mir irgendetwas essbares in den Mund zu schieben, aber seit ich mir wieder selber kochen kann, schmeckt es mir auch wieder besser. Die Hauselfen in Hogwarts sind zwar sehr bemüht, verstehen es aber nicht, dass ich als strikte Vegetarierin nun mal nichts esse, was von toten Tieren stammt. Sie kochen Gemüsesuppe mit Rindsknochen, oder tolle Mehlspeisen und Cremen unter Zusatz von Gelatine. So was esse ich nun mal nicht. Das hat meine Mutter bereits eingesehen als ich drei Jahre alt war, da ich ihr alles andere ständig auf den Teller zurückgespuckt hatte. Ich kann es einfach nicht essen, und denke mir, dass es schon seinen Sinn haben wird. Vielleicht hält es mich davon ab, der schwarzen Magie zu nahe zu rücken.

Die Bücher, die mir Severus gegeben hat sind unheimlich lehrreich. Sie handeln vor allem von dem Grundwissen zu Okklumentik und Leglimentik, vieles davon wusste ich bereits, aber es ist gut es nochmals nachlesen zu können. Und es sind auch Bücher darunter, die von der Braukunst handeln. Ich kann gar nicht aufhören darin zu lesen. Und an vielen Stellen hat er mit seiner winzigen ordentlichen Schrift noch eigene Bemerkungen dazu gefügt – er versteht sein Fach wirklich. Wie gern würde ich einiges mit ihm besprechen, er könnte mir sicher noch vieles beibringen. Aber er schien bisher so verschlossen und unnahbar. Sicher, er hat mir durch den von ihm gebrauten Trank das Leben gerettet, aber das tat er nicht für mich, sondern weil es eben zu seinen Aufgaben zählt. Und immerhin seinen Ehrgeiz weckte.

Die Sache mit Michel tut mir nun wieder leid. Das war mal wieder eine Kurzschlusshandlung, wie ich sie schon so oft gesetzt habe. Lee hat mir mächtig den Kopf gewaschen deswegen.

„Wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass es Menschen gibt, die dich einfach gern haben. Die dich so nehmen wie du bist. Du musst sie nicht vor dir beschützen. Du bist es wert geliebt zu werden, sieh das doch ein."

Er versteht das einfach nicht. Er versteht nicht, dass es schwer ist, Zuneigung anzunehmen. Na ja, eine Zeit lang geht es ja, jemanden kennen zu lernen, ihm näher zu kommen, erste Küsse etc. etc., aber wenn ich merke, derjenige kommt mir zu nahe, dann bekomme ich Panik. Vielleicht, weil ich befürchte seinen Gefühlen nicht gerecht werden zu können.

Bisher hab ich zweimal daran geglaubt richtig Hals über Kopf verliebt zu sein. Beim ersten Mal bin ich enttäuscht worden, der Junge hat mich zwar offensichtlich gern gehabt, aber seinerseits Angst vor mehr. Ich habe es als Zurückweisung empfunden und wochenlang damit gekämpft. Wenn ich jetzt versuche logisch darüber nachzudenken, weiß ich, dass es wohl sowieso eine Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre: er war doch um einiges älter als ich, was hätte er schon mit so einem jungen Mädel wie mir angefangen? Aber er war der erste, abgesehen von meinem Bruder, bei dem ich mich so richtig wohl und geborgen gefühlt habe. Und bei dem ich das Gefühl hatte, ihm könnte ich alles anvertrauen. Er ist zurückgewichen, und ich habe altersgemäß reagiert – ich war beleidigt. Und habe mich kurz danach einem anderen an den Hals geschmissen.

Dass aus dieser Trotzreaktion heraus mehr geworden ist, hat mich selbst wohl am meisten gewundert. Er, der vielumworbene Siebtklässler, Schulcasanova sozusagen, und er hat sich wirklich mit mir abgegeben, wochenlang im Geheimen, aber das war mir ja grade recht, ich wollte doch gar nicht wirklich eine echte Beziehung mit ihm, wir haben uns einfach öfters getroffen, kaum gesprochen, haben uns lange vorgemacht, es sei nur die körperliche Anziehung zwischen uns. Dabei sind wir schon bald dazu übergegangen auch zu reden, über dies und jenes, aber auch über durchaus ernste Themen. Und ich habe seine Nähe einfach genossen. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, da er mich doch zu Anbeginn nicht so recht menschlich interessiert hat. Er kam mir einfach nur durch sein fehlerloses Aussehen überheblich vor.

Aber kurz vor Weihnachten war ich mir sicher, dass es von meiner Seite aus mehr war, ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt, ich suchte immer öfter seine Nähe, wo es doch zuerst er gewesen war, der unsere Treffen anregte. Und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, hatte ich doch meine Enttäuschung vom letzten Mal nicht recht verwunden.

Zum Weihnachtsball lud mich Jacques ein, mein Mentor seit der ersten Klasse, sonst hätte ich als Drittklässlerin ja gar nicht hingedurft. Und ich habe es genossen. Ich habe den ganzen Abend durchgetanzt, aber kein einziges Mal mit Marcel, ich bin ihm wohl bewusst ausgewichen, ich wollte nicht , dass er mich beim Tanzen in seinen Armen hält, hatte Angst ich hätte mich vielleicht nicht unter Kontrolle.

Und dann kam es zum Eklat. Ein Mädchen, Suzanne wurde von einem Mitschüler überfallen und fast vergewaltigt. Sie war in Tränen aufgelöst und er so betrunken, dass er schon beinah nicht mehr mitbekam was um ihn herum geschah. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie in die Mitte genommen und auf die Krankenstation begleitet, ich wäre dazu nicht fähig gewesen, und dann standen da so ein paar Jungs herum, die blöd zu lästern begannen: „Ja was hat sie denn? Ist doch nichts passiert? Heult sie, weil es nicht geklappt hat? Soll doch froh sein, dass sie einer registriert hat..." und so ging es in einem fort, und ich stand sprachlos daneben, den Mund weit offen, am ganzen Körper zitternd, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Aber dann konnte ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung lösen, und bin einfach drauflos gerannt, hinaus ins Freie, die Treppen zum Strand hinunter, über den Steg bis an sein Ende, wo ich dann erschöpft und von Schluchzen gebeutelt niedersank. Ich hatte geglaubt, ich wäre schon so weit, so etwas auszuhalten. Ich hatte hart daran gearbeitet, mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und musste nun mit ansehen, dass dem nicht so war. Nicht mal dazu, diese Doofköpfe anzuschreien hatte es gereicht. Ich saß da, barfuß, mit meinem leichten Festumhang bekleidet, doch die Kälte spürte ich vorerst nicht. Mein Gesicht und mein Umhang tränennass und sie flossen immer weiter. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand auf den Strand gekommen war, der über den Steg zu mir ging, sich neben mich setzte um mich einfach und ohne Worte in seine Arme zu nehmen, mich fest an sich zu drücken

Aber ich wusste natürlich sofort wer es war, dabei hatte ich wahrlich nicht damit gerechnet.

„Wieso bist du hier?"

„Weil ich dich gesucht habe. Ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?" und er hob mein Gesicht leicht mit seiner Hand an, so dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen musste. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich dachte, du vertraust mir? Ich hoffte es zumindest." und obwohl ich ihn nur schemenhaft durch den Tränenvorhang erkennen konnte, sah ich wie traurig und bekümmert er aussah.

„Und dich zu finden fiel mir nicht allzu schwer. Entweder auf deinem Besen oder beim Wasser. Und hier habe ich dich auch gefunden." Marcel zog mich eng an sich heran. „Wieso läufst du weg wenn du Probleme hast? Wieso kommst du nicht zu mir?"

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Ein neuer Tränenfluss ergoss sich über mein Gesicht, den ich nicht aufzuhalten vermochte. Aber er drängte mich nicht, sondern zog mich nur ganz eng an sich, hielt mich ganz fest in seinen Armen, wortlos, und wartete.

Ich spürte, dass ihm mein Weinen nicht peinlich war, dass er mich nicht einfach für unreif und schwach hielt. Er drückte mich fest und obwohl es mir so schlecht ging, fühlte ich doch diese Geborgenheit, die von ihm ausging. Ich wusste mit einem Mal, dass auch er mehr für mich empfand als wir uns bisher eingestanden hatten. Ich beruhigte mich langsam, nur hin und wieder musste ich noch aufschluchzen.

„Marcel, wie hätte ich zu dir gehen können? Das war nie so ausgemacht."

„Dann sollten wir das schleunigst ändern. Ich weiß, dass unsere Beziehung etwas eigen begonnen hat. und heute versteh ich es noch viel weniger, aber du bist mir mit der Zeit so vertraut geworden, ich hab dich so lieb gewonnen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich zurückwiesest. Ich möchte auch, dass wir uns nicht mehr nur im Geheimen treffen. Ich möchte allen zeigen, dass ich die wunderbarste Frau der Welt küssen darf."

Damit brachte er mich doch sogar zum Lachen. Die wunderbarste Frau! und das mir, die ich ständig von Selbstzweifeln besessen war. Ich konnte mich oft selbst nicht leiden, wie konnte es dann jemand anderer tun?

Aber Marcels Worte taten trotzdem unendlich gut. Und er schien keineswegs zu scherzen, er war sogar beleidigt als ich lachte.

„Könntest du das bitte mir überlassen? Ich weiß wovon ich spreche."

Und dann küsste er mich so zärtlich, dass ich alles andere vergaß. Das hier schien im Moment so richtig, es konnte nicht falsch sein.

Doch dann merkte ich, dass er zitterte. Er hatte seinen Umhang um mich geschlungen um mich zu wärmen, und jetzt fror er selbst. Aber als ich mich etwas aufrichtete sah ich auch den Grund: er hatte sich zu mir auf den Steg gesetzt, und seine Füße baumelten im kalten Wasser. Und er hatte etwas an den Füßen, das mal Schuhe gewesen sein mochten, aber jetzt sahen sie nicht mehr allzu toll aus.

Er hatte meine Blicke bemerkt und sah jetzt selbst auf seinen Füße: „Also die werde ich wohl auch mit reparo nicht mehr hinbekommen" und er zog sie aus und ließ sie ins Wasser plumpsen. „Vielleicht findet sich ein Krebs, der darin wohnen will." grinste er.

„Du gehörst schleunigst ins Warme. Du bist ja schon ganz verfroren. Komm - Hoch mit dir. Ich bring dich zum Schloss hoch." jetzt war ich es die den fürsorglichen Part übernommen hatte.

„Wie Madam befehlen. ... Ich bin ja nur froh, dass dir nicht kalt ist." und wir liefen die Stufen zum Schloss hoch, um möglichst rasch aus der Kälte zu kommen.

Vor dem Tor hielt ich kurz ein: „Ich werde jetzt gleich schlafen gehen, und mich unter meiner Decke aufwärmen. Mit dem verheulten Gesicht kann ich mich sowieso nirgends mehr sehen lassen."

„Aber das kommt doch gar nicht in Frage." meinte Marcel und zog mich durch den Eingang mit sich, „Du kannst dich da in den Waschräumen kurz frisch machen und dann gehst du mit mir tanzen. Ich hab den ganzen Abend versucht dich aufzufordern, aber du warst ja ständig von Jungs umlagert. Also vite vite beeil dich." und er sah mir tief in die Augen: „Und keine Widerrede."

Und ich tat wie mir befohlen. Eigentlich war ich auch gar nicht müde.

Gemeinsam gingen wir dann in den Saal. Es waren nicht mehr allzu viele Schüler im Raum, schließlich war es doch schon sehr spät geworden. Jacques hatte uns gesehen und kam auf mich zu: „Wo warst du denn? Ich dachte schon du wärst schlafen gegangen. Tanzt du mit mir?" aber Marcel fiel ihm ins Wort: „Tut mir leid. Diesen Tanz hat Claire schon mir versprochen."

Und wir tanzten zum ersten Mal miteinander, und er zog mich immer enger an sich heran, dass die Verbliebenen rundum schon aufmerksam wurden. Schließlich hatte wohl keiner bisher bemerkt, dass wir uns so nahe gekommen waren. Vielmehr waren unsere Streitgespräche Tradition, die wir seit Schulbeginn in den Aufenthaltsräumen geführt hatten, meist so nebenbei, als ob wir gar nicht recht bei der Sache wären, aber doch bissig und pointiert, Streitgespräche vor allem über die Konkurrenz Hexen gegen Zauberer. Ein sich nie erschöpfen wollendes Thema.

Marcel ließ mich den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr los. Wir setzten uns noch kurz zu Jacques an den Tisch, der uns skeptisch beobachtete, schließlich hatte er mich unter seine Fittiche genommen und wusste nun nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte, dass sein bester Freund mit seinem Schützling knutschte.

Irgendwann holte mich dann doch die Müdigkeit ein, aber Marcel ließ es nicht zu, dass ich auf mein Zimmer ging. Er führte mich zu dem geheimen Raum, in dem wir uns schon öfters getroffen hatte, und wir fielen beide erschöpft ins Bett. Er hielt mich die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen und ich hatte schon lange nicht so tief und fest und vor allem albtraumlos geschlafen. Irgendwann wurden wir im Laufe des Vormittags zwar wach, und nutzten die Situation zu zweit in einem Bett zu liegen weidlich aus, schliefen dann aber wieder ein um kurz vor dem Abendessen erneut aufzuwachen. Und dann beeilten wir uns aber rasch auf unsere Zimmer zum Umziehen zu kommen. Schließlich hatten wir beide Hunger und außerdem war unsere Abwesenheit beim Mittagessen auch aufgefallen.

Das neugierige Geraune der anderen hab ich noch heut im Ohr, als wir beide Hand in Hand zum Abendessen kamen.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie das mit uns weitergehen würde. Aber es war einfach nur toll. Ich hatte in Marcel einen Freund gefunden, den ich nie mehr missen wollte. Er konnte zuhören, von sich selber erzählen und wenn es mir mal nicht so gut ging nahm er mich einfach in seine Arme und durch die Geborgenheit, die ich bei ihm empfand ging es mir bald besser.

Doch als das Ende des Schuljahrs nahte, und damit sein Abschluss, und vorweg noch sein Vater diese blöde Bemerkung über meine nicht Reinblütigkeit geäußert hatte, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, dass wir zusammen waren da gingen die Gedanken wieder los, dass ich Marcel nicht verdient hatte. Ich konnte es drehen und wenden wie ich wollte, ich kam immer nur zu dem gleichen Schluss: ich musste unsere Beziehung beenden. Es fiel mir so schwer, wie noch nichts zuvor in meinem Leben. Und ich habe es bitter bereut. Seine unverständige Reaktion – und den Schmerz, den ich selbst lange Zeit danach noch empfand. Vielleicht wäre es sowieso nicht lange mit uns weitergegangen, aber ich würde das nun nie mehr erfahren. Ich war traurig und konnte doch nur mir selbst die Schuld daran geben.

Und seither habe ich es nicht mehr gewagt einen Mann so nah an mich rankommen zu lassen. Immer wenn eine Freundschaft zu eng wurde, hab ich Schluss gemacht. Ob ich das wohl je ändern kann?


	39. 39 Wenn wir nicht nach Hogsmead dürfen

**39. Wenn wir nicht nach Hogsmead dürfen ...**

Beim Abendessen sahen Harry und seine Freunde ein wenig enttäuscht drein. Sie hatten sich an die Anwesenheit von Claire schon so gewohnt, dass sie sich sicher waren sie zu vermissen.

Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu Michels Zustand. Er stocherte nur lustlos in seinem Essen herum, und von Zabini nach dem Grund seiner Unlust befragt fuhr er ihn nur wütend an: „Das geht dich gar nichts an." und rauschte mit eiligen Schritten hinaus.

Draco war wieder zum Essen erschienen, war aber sehr schweigsam und blass, und man hörte keinen bissigen Kommentar von ihm. Er schien ganz in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich finde es unfair, dass Claire so einfach abhaut. Sie hätte doch auch hier bleiben können" motzte Ron.

„Aber du hast doch auch Augen im Kopf, oder?" fragte ihn Hermine, „Dann hättest auch du merken müssen, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Sie ist ja nur noch ein dünnes Gerippe.

Sie war ja auch zu Schulbeginn nicht gerade dick, aber noch erträglich anzusehen. Aber jetzt hatte ich ja Angst, dass sie ein Windstoß umwerfen könnte."

„Okay, du hast ja recht. Aber ich wollte noch mit ihr reden. Und jetzt ist sie weg." Ron machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Du kannst ihr ja schreiben. Sie bekommt doch gerne Post." schmunzelte Jules.

Die kommenden Wochen waren wieder mal sehr lernintensiv. Harry hatte viel weniger Zeit um sich mit Luna zu treffen, aber er nutzte jede freie Minute. Aber Luna war ja auch in der fünften Klasse und hatte genauso ein volles Lernpensum zu bewältigen.

Das Quidditchtraining wurde immer unwirtlicher, es war bereits extrem kalt für Ende November und stets regnerisch, nebelig oder windig. Beruhigend war nur, dass sie ihr nächstes Match erst Anfang Februar bestreiten mussten.

Eines Tages verkündete Dumbledore beim Abendessen: „Ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir uns ein Ersatzprogramm für den ausfallenden Hogsmeadbesuch einfallen ließen." Fast alle Köpfe reckten sich neugierig in seine Richtung. „Da es wohl für einen Ausflug im Moment zu gefährlich ist, haben wir den Geschäftsleuten von Hogsmead und der Winkelgasse vorgeschlagen am nächsten Samstag ihre Buden im Schlosspark aufzuschlagen. Und da das ja auf Hogwartsgelände stattfindet dürfen auch die Erst- und Zweitklässler und jene ohne Hogsmeadgenehmigung daran teilnehmen. Vielleicht ist das angesichts des näherkommenden Weihnachtsfestes eine ganz gute Idee." und er lächelte aufmunternd in die Runde.

Und seine Worte hatten die Wirkung im Saal nicht verfehlt. Ein gewaltiges Klatschen setzte ein und wurde zu einem tosenden Applaus.

„Da werden Fred und George sicher auch kommen" jubelte Ron. „Ich hab auch fleißig gespart, da kann sogar ich diesmal ein wenig einkaufen." und er grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Harry freute sich mit den anderen. Das war mal wenigstens eine Ablenkung. Schließlich hatten sie zuletzt so viel gelernt, da würde ihnen ein freies Wochenende gut tun.

Und dann war es so weit. Vor allem die Erst- und Zweitklässler waren besonders aufgeregt, schließlich hätten sie nach Hogsmead ja nicht mit dürfen.

Als Harry mit Luna ins Freie trat war er selbst überwältigt.

Im ganzen Park waren Zelte und Holzbuden aufgestellt. Es hatten scheinbar viele die Einladung Dumbledores angenommen und boten ihre Waren feil.

Die meisten Geschäftsleute von Hogsmead aber auch einige aus der Winkelgasse waren gekommen.

Der Honigtopf hatte ein Zelt aufgestellt, mit den köstlichsten Süßigkeiten, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Es roch betörend süß und appetitlich. Harry kaufte einige Dinge für sich und Luna, die sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg verzehrten.

Auch Zonko's Scherzartikelladen war vertreten, aber im Vergleich zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze nur spärlich besucht. Dafür wurden Fred und George buchstäblich belagert. Bei ihnen gab es solch einen Andrang, das Harry es fürs erste gar nicht versuchte ranzukommen.

Dafür stöberten sie in dem Zelt von Florish & Blotts nach Büchern. Dort trafen sie auch auf Snape, der mit dem Buchhändler sprach: „Aber sie wissen, dass sie mich sofort unterrichten sollen, wenn sie ein Exemplar des Buches entdecken. Der Preis ist Nebensache."

Als er Harry sah kräuselte sich seine Stirn wie gewöhnlich, aber Harry bemühte sich ihn nicht anzusehen. Snape hätte sicher mal wieder etwas an ihm auszusetzen. Aber zu Harrys Verwunderung suchte Snape in einem Stapel Bücher und reichte Harry eines davon.

„Ich würde ihnen dieses Werk empfehlen. Ihre Leistungen in Tränke lassen noch immer zu wünschen übrig, und nachdem mir Prof. McGonagall mitgeteilt hat, dass sie nicht unbedingt aus dem Fach fliegen wollen, sollten sie sich darin mal ein wenig vertiefen." Harry sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch, aber Snape drehte sich um und entfernte sich.

Harry besah sich jetzt das Buch genauer. Es hieß „Zaubertrankzutaten: ihre Wirkung und Nebenwirkungen und ihr Zusammenspiel." Sie verwendeten zwar bereits ein sehr umfassendes Buch über Trankzutaten im Unterricht, aber dieses schien ganz anders und bei weitem übersichtlicher und verständlicher aufgebaut. Harry blätterte kurz darin und beschloss es zu kaufen. Wenn sich Snape schon herabließ ihm einen Tipp zugeben, sollte er es wohl besser nicht ignorieren. zusätzlich kaufte er noch ein besonders schönes bebildertes Exemplar der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaften als Weihnachtsgeschenk für Ron und für Luna ein Buch, das sie besonders eifrig durchblätterte, aber bei dessen Preis sie enttäuscht den Mund verzogen und es wieder beiseitegelegt hatte.

Bei Slug&Jiggers erstand er außerdem etliche Trankzutaten, von denen er wusste, dass Hermine sie gebrauchen konnte.

„Was denkst du wäre das passende Geschenk für Claire und ihre Mutter?" wandte er sich dann an Luna. „Schließlich bin ich bei ihnen zu Weihnachten eingeladen, da würde ich ihnen auch gern was schenken."

„Och Claire ist schwierig zu beschenken, andererseits freut sie sich sicher über alles. Sie selbst schenkt aber nur Dinge, die sie nichts kosten, kein Wunder, wo sie bisher immer das Schulgeld für Beauxbatons zusammenkratzen musste. Also freut sie sich wohl über was einfallsreiches, das wenig kostet am meisten."

„Danke, das hilft mir jetzt sehr weiter." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Geht's ein wenig konkreter?"

„Tja, mal sehen, vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein."

Sie schlenderten weiter zwischen den Zelten und Buden. Zu Mittaggingen sie kurz zum Essen ins Schloss zurück. In der großen Halle waren die Tische diesmal umgruppiert, und nicht wie sonst üblich in vier Reihen, sondern einzeln gestellt.

Harry und Luna setzten sich zu Ron und Neville an den Tisch. Ron erzählte begeistert: „Ward ihr schon bei Fred und George? Also, die übertreffen sich mal wieder selbst. Ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden, was ich kaufen soll, so umfangreich ist die Auswahl. Sie haben ihre Mitarbeiterin sogar noch mal in die Winkelgasse schicken müssen um Nachschub zu holen. Und Dad haben wir auch getroffen. Der ist bei den Leuten vom Ministerium, welche die Leute, die heute in den Park gekommen sind kontrolliert haben. Sie wurden ganz besonders genau untersucht, damit ja kein Todesser oder ein gefährlicher Zauberartikel nach Hogwarts gelangt."

Ja Harry hatte schon vermutet, dass Dumbledore spezielle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hatte. Auch beim Eingang zum Schloss waren einige Leute postiert, die genau schauten, wer das Schloss betrat.

Am Nachmittag schafften sie es dann zu Fred und Georges Laden durchzudringen. Sie sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. „Hi Harry, Luna. wenn du was bestimmtes wolltest müssen wir es dir wohl zuschicken. Wir sind total ausgeplündert. Nur ganz wenig ist uns noch über geblieben. Da müssen wir wohl einige Nachtschichten einplanen um unser Sortiment wiederaufzufüllen." japste Fred.

„Nö, lass mal. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja in den Ferien in die Winkelgasse zu kommen."

„Ach ja, du bist ja in den Ferien bei Claire. Dann besucht uns aber auch wirklich. Zu Silvester kommen wir auch. Ma hat sich besorgt gezeigt, dass ihr kleines Mädel zu Fremden geht. Da haben wir sie zu beruhigen versucht und gemeint wir würden ein wenig auf sie aufpassen. Dass sie sich mit Jules herumtreibt passt mir ja ganz und gar nicht." motzte George. „Und da sie den bei den Aquilas auch wieder trifft, darfst du ein wenig auf sie aufpassen."

„Ach ich bin sicher Ron erledigt das. Er hat immer ein Auge auf eure kleine Schwester." lachte Harry.

Sie sahen sich noch ein wenig um und setzten dann ihren Weg fort. Es war angenehm, hier im Park von Hogwarts zwischen all den Zelten herumzuschlendern, sich in Sicherheit zu fühlen und das Stimmengewirr und die verschiedensten Gerüche auf sich einwirken zu lassen.

„Schau nur – es schneit!" rief Luna jetzt aus. Ja wirklich, es hatte ganz zart zu schneien begonnen. Und innerhalb kürzester Zeit bekamen die Zelte und Buden und die Bäume ringsherum eine Schneehaube aufgesetzt. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und überall wurden Laternen entzündet. Ein paar Schüler hatten sich zusammengestellt und begannen Weihnachtslieder zu singen. Das war so richtig passend. Luna hatte sich eng an Harry geschmiegt und er schloss seine Arme fest um sie. Es fühlte sich schön an hier mit ihr gemeinsam zu stehen, dem Schneetreiben zuzusehen, den Liedern zuzuhören und mal nicht an die Schule zu denken. Es versetzte einen so richtig in vorweihnachtliche Stimmung. Dieses Jahr würde er dieses Fest vielleicht zum ersten Mal ganz anders feiern als je zuvor. Bei den Dursleys war er sich immer als Störfaktor vorgekommen, in Hogwarts war es ja ganz nett, aber nie so ungeheuer feierlich, und im vergangenen Jahr hatte der Krankenhausaufenthalt von Arthur Weasley die Stimmung getrübt.

Er war schon gespannt auf Mirandas Haus, auf die Umgebung, auf Claires Hexenküche, auf Mirandas Erzählungen Er erhoffte sich endlich ein wenig mehr aus der Vergangenheit seiner Mutter zu erfahren. Und Luna hatte versprochen zu Silvester auch zu kommen. Harry war selig. Nichts konnte seine Stimmung heute noch trüben. Noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten. Und er genoss jeden Tag, der ihn zu diesem Fest näherbrachte.


	40. 40 Bei den Aquilas

**40. Bei den Aquilas**

Der Schnee blieb liegen und so die Vorfreude auf Weihnachten erhalten. Harry und seine Freunde nutzten die Zeit oftmals nachmittags ins Freie zu gehen und kindlich verspielt Schneeballschlachten zu machen.

„Schaut mal, was ich da habe!" rief Ron einmal. Er hatte einen kleinen Schneemann gebaut, der starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Snape hatte.

„Lass ihn das bloß nicht sehen" kicherte Ginny, „Sonst bekommst du noch Hausarrest während der Weihnachtsferien."

„Oh Merlin beschütze mich, und schnell korrigierte er den Snape-Nachbau ein wenig, so dass er wieder wie ein ganz normaler Schneemann aussah.

Endlich war der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien, der 22. Dezember zu Ende. Ron und Hermine würden mit dem Hogwartsexpress fahren, aber Lupin hatte Harry erklärt, er wolle mit ihm gemeinsam zum Haus der Aquilas apparieren, das ginge schneller, sei sicherer und außerdem würde er sowieso gern nach Claire und ihrer Mutter sehen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es nach dem Frühstück los. Sie fuhren noch gemeinsam mit den Kutschen nach Hogsmead und dann verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden. Und er wusste, er würde sie in einer Woche bereits wiedersehen. Remus ergriff Harrys Hände und dann drehte sich auf einmal alles um Harry herum. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete befanden sie sich auf einem Weg, etwas entfernt von einem kleinen Dorf. Vor ihnen lagen friedlich nebeneinander liegend zwei Häuschen. Diese hatten nichts mit dem Haus der Dursleys gemeinsam. Sie waren von Hecken und großen alten Bäumen umrahmt, und sahen zwar schon etwas älter, aber sogar von außen anheimelnd aus.

Remus ergriff Harrys Koffer, den er schon mit einem Zauberspruch vorausgeschickt hatte und ging zur Tür des nächstgelegenen Hauses. Er läutete an einer am Türstock befestigten Glocke und trat ein. Harry folgte ihm dichtauf. Sie befanden sich nun in einem kleinen Vorraum. Da lagen verstreut mehrere Winterschuhe, an einer Ablage hingen Umhänge und eine Wand wurde vollkommen von Büchern verdeckt.

Da kam auch schon Miranda aus der nächstgelegenen Tür. „Oh Remus, schön dass ihr da seid. Herzlich willkommen Harry. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich bei uns wie zu hause. Kommt doch rein in die gute Stube." und sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die beiden eintreten.

Sie kamen in eine gemütlichen Wohnküche. Auf dem Herd blubberte ein Kessel, ein einladender Ecktisch, mit allerlei verschiedenfarbigen Polstern stand neben dem Fenster. An den Wänden waren eine Unzahl von Fotografien zu sehen. Harry erkannte auch sofort, dass auf einigen seine Mutter abgebildet war. Neugierig trat er näher. Manche der Bilder kannte er aus den Fotoalben, die Claire ihm geben hatte, andere waren ihm neu. Und auch sein Vater war auf einigen wenigen Bildern zu sehen. Und eine Überzahl von Bildern, die Claire darstellten, oftmals gemeinsam mit Lee.

"Sieh dich nur ruhig um. Wollt ihr Tee? Ich habe gerade frischen gemacht. Oder lieber Kaffee? Der ist natürlich auch da. Claire wird gleich kommen, die ist in ihrer Hexenküche beschäftigt. Da solltet ihr sie vielleicht nicht stören. Sie hat deine Fläschchen glaub ich schon fertig Remus. Setzt euch doch."

Und Remus nahm Platz und Harry trennte sich widerwillig von den Fotografien. Aber er würde schon noch Zeit finden, sie zu betrachten. Sie tranken und aßen ein paar Kekse, und Remus unterhielt sich mit Miranda und fragte nach Neuigkeiten. Und kurz darauf kam Claire bei der Tür herein. Sie trug Jeans und ein gelbes sehr verwaschen aussehendes Hemd, das ihr viel zu groß war. Und wie könnte es anders sein: keine Schuhe.

„Oh ihr seid schon da! Schön euch zu sehen. Ma hast du noch Kaffee für mich?" und sie setzte sich zu ihnen. „Wie geht es euch? Was hat sich so getan in meiner Abwesenheit?"

Harry musste bei ihrer Frage schmunzeln, wusste er doch, dass sie eine Unzahl von Briefen aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, einige ja auch von ihm.

„Ach ich glaube du bist schon auf dem laufenden. Was spricht die Waage?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Och die ächzt bereits unter meinem Gewicht." Claire fing an hellauf zu lachen. Und es klang süß, wenn sie so unbeschwert lachte, das klang viel mehr nach dem Gurren einer Taube.

„Ich bin ganz brav und artig und esse fast alles was Mutter von mir verlangt. Und ich hab die ganze Zeit nichts angestellt." grinste sie.

„Ja, sie hält sich ganz gut. Wenn nicht wieder was dazwischenkommt, kann ich sie nach den Ferien wieder beruhigt nach Hogwarts schicken. Obwohl ich mir gar nicht so sicher bin, ob sie das will." Miranda sah ihre Tochter zweifelnd an, „Sie genießt es allem Anschein nach hier zu sein und zu faulenzen. Und nimmt Lee vollauf in Beschlag. Merlin sei Dank hat er jetzt auch frei, sonst würde es ihm wohl zu viel."

„Och Ma, wo denkst du hin? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich ich sei anstrengend?"

„Nein meine Süße, ich weiß, dass du es bist."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen." meldete sich jetzt Remus zu Wort, „Aber ich denke Lee ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Der sagt es schon, wenn es ihm zu viel wird."

„Nö, er ist doch so schüchtern. Übrigens zeig ich dir jetzt mal dein Zimmer Harry. Bis die anderen auftauchen hast du es allein für dich. Dann müsst ihr euch halt zusammenquetschen. Ich möchte heut übrigens noch mal gern in die Winkelgasse. Willst du mitkommen?"

Und ob Harry wollte. Aber Remus warf gleich ein: „Das solltet ihr aber nicht allein machen."

Aber Claire fiel ihm ins Wort: „Du weißt, dass ich im Normalfall vorsichtig bin. Und Lee kommt auch mit. Und wir apparieren direkt in die Winkelgasse, erledigen unsere Besorgungen und kommen dann gleich wieder zurück." sie hatte mal wieder ihren trotzigen Ausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Ach lass sie mal ruhig. Ich denke sie können schon auf sich aufpassen." warf Miranda ein.

„Na denn, wenn ihr glaubt." Remus schien nicht so ganz davon überzeugt. „Hast du nicht was für mich Claire?"

„'türlich. Sie stand auf und holte zwei Fläschchen aus einer Lade. „Hier. Du siehst ich bin nicht nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen." und sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Remus war ebenfalls aufgestanden und nahm die Flaschen in Empfang. „Das weiß ich doch." und er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke für alles. Wenn ihr es noch immer wollt komm ich morgen Abend wieder."

„Na wehe, wenn du nicht erscheinst." knurrte Miranda. „Das haben wir doch so abgemacht." und sie begleitete Remus zur Tür.

„So Harry, dann komm mal mit." Claire ging Harry voraus über eine gewundene Treppe in den oberen Stock. Dort befanden sich zwei Türen. Die eine stand offen und Harry erspähte ein ziemliches Durcheinander. Der Boden war übersät mit Büchern und Zeitungen. Das Bett war zerwühlt aber an den Wänden waren überall Bücher. Bücher gab es auch am Gang. Harry hatte bisher nur in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts so viele Bücher gesehen.

„Gehören die dir oder deiner Mutter?" fragte er.

„Och, das sind meine. Aber da gibt es noch mehr davon." erwähnte sie beiläufig.

„Und hast du die alle gelesen?" erkundigte er sich zweifelnd.

„Fast alle. Manche haben mich nicht wirklich interessiert. Aber ich kann einfach kein Buch wieder weggeben. Außer es findet sich jemand, der es wirklich haben will. Bücher sind für mich was ganz besonderes. Die schmeißt man nicht so einfach ins Feuer. Das würde ich nicht übers Herz bringen."

Claire hatte die Tür zu dem zweiten Raum geöffnet. Das Zimmer war etwas kleiner als Claires und im Gegensatz zu ihrem ordentlich aufgeräumt. Darin stand ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch und zwei Kästen, und es war durch zwei Fenster angenehm hell.

„Wenn die anderen kommen, vergrößern wir Nächtens das Zimmer und organisieren noch Betten. Aber bis dahin reicht es wohl von der Größe, oder?"

Na klar reichte es. Und Harry fühlte sich auch sofort wohl hier. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine Vase mit Feldblumen – woher die wohl stammten, jetzt im Winter? Auf den Wänden waren wiederum Fotos zu finden, und das Bett war mit einer größeren Anzahl von Kissen bestückt, so dass es sich wohl herrlich darin herumlungern ließ.

„Lee kommt nach dem Mittagessen uns abholen. Und am Abend wollen wir eventuell mit Mutter auswärts essen gehen. Magst du die italienische Küche?"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste gerade noch, dass Spaghetti und Pizza dazugehörten.

„Ach es wird schon was für dich dabei sein. Pack mal aus und komm dann rüber zu mir." und sie ging auf ihr Zimmer nach nebenan.

Harry bugsierte seinen Koffer auf das Bett und begann auszupacken. Allzu viel hatte er sowieso nicht mitgenommen. Nur Kleidung für die zwei Wochen und seine Unterlagen für ausstehende Hausaufgaben. Dann trat er ans Fenster und war überwältigt. Er sah jetzt in den Garten der Aquilas. Er war von einer weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt und lag friedlich vor seinen Augen. Da gab es eine große Wiese auf der auch einige Schneegestalten zu finden waren – Lee und Claire schienen auch zuweilen noch ganz verspielt zu sein – mittendrin standen einige Bäume und dahinter lag ein kleines Wäldchen. Und hinter diesem Wald sah er noch einen zugefrorenen See in der Sonne glitzern. Zum Garten der Jordans gab es keine Abgrenzung, die beiden Familien schienen wirklich in trauter Eintracht zu leben.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sich hier wohl fühlen würde. Dann ging er zu Claire. „Fertig?" fragte sie ihn. Sie knotzte auf ihrem breiten Bett und grinste ihm entgegen. „Komm her" und sie klopfte auf einen freien Platz auf ihrem Bett. „Schau mal was ich hier entdeckt habe." Und sie reichte ihm ein altes Buch mit ziemlich abstoßend wirkenden Abbildungen von Leuten die sich in Qualen wanden. Sie schienen Opfer von diversen Flüchen zu sein. Darunter waren diese Flüche auch genannt, und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern auch nur einen von ihnen schon mal gehört zu haben.

„Was ist das? Wo hast du das her?"

„Och ich war letztens mit Lee mal wieder auf einem Flohmarkt der Muggel. Da finden sich oft die erstaunlichsten Sachen. Und das hier" sie deutete auf das Buch „hab ich ganz billig erstanden. Der Händler war wohl froh es los zu sein. Kein Wunder, wo solche Bücher doch oft den Fluch haben nur von Magiern in Besitz genommen zu werden. Das ist ein Buch über uralte Folterungsmethoden. Früher, vor wohl mehr als tausend Jahren wurden sie sogar von den Ministeriumsleuten zur Strafe genutzt. Aber heute kommen sie in keinem Lehrbuch mehr vor. Das Problem ist, dass auch kaum einer sie anwenden kann. Und wenn ich mir die Auswirkungen so ansehe, werde ich es wohl auch gar nicht ausprobieren."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich dachte schon du wolltest mich als Versuchskaninchen verwenden."

„Ach ja? Das wäre ja direkt eine Überlegung wert." lachte sie ihn aus.

Von unten rief Miranda zum Essen.

Sie beeilten sich runter zu kommen und als sie ihre Nachspeise verdrückt hatten kam Lee zur Hintertür herein.

„Hi Harry. Seid ihr fertig? Ich hab Fred und George versprochen ihnen heute Nachmittag kurz auszuhelfen. Also was ist? Wollen wir?"

„Sofort mein Lieber. Meinereiner muss noch aufs Töpfchen und mir was Wärmeres anziehen. Bin gleich soweit."

Und nach zehn Minuten gingen sie schwer vermummt hinaus – sogar Claire trug Stiefel - Claire ergriff Harrys Hände und schon waren sie, wenn auch von einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl begleitet in der Winkelgasse direkt vor dem Laden der Weasley Zwillinge angekommen.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Schön euch zu sehen." Fred kam ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen. „Harry es ist mir eine Ehre euch hier in unserem bescheidenen Laden begrüßen zu dürfen. Lee, danke, wir können deine Hilfe heut wirklich gebrauchen. Clairchen – wie geht es dir? Du hast aber nicht vor hier entzweizubrechen? George! Haben wir noch was Essbares im Laden? Wir sollten mal Aufpäppeldragees entwickeln, damit so dürre Bohnenstangen wie du ein wenig Fleisch ansetzen." und er ging auf sie zu und hob sie einfach in die Luft. „He Frechdachs! Lass mich mal lieber wieder runter. Sonst brichst du noch zusammen unter meinem Gewicht." Claire japste nach Luft und strampelte mit den Beinen. „Ich will wieder auf den Boden zurück. Zum Fliegen hab ich heut doch gar keine Lust."

Da trat George aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens heraus.

„Aber Fred, benimmt man sich so einer Dame gegenüber?" tadelte er seinen Bruder. Aber als dieser Claire wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte, war es George der sie von hinten umfasste. „Also wirklich Mädel, es wird Zeit, dass du deine ungesunde Lebensweise etwas umstellst. Ich lade dich zum Essen ein: zu Steak und so weiter."

„Das könnte dir so passen. Tote Tiere esse ich ganz bestimmt nicht – man sieht ja was daraus wird." und sie knuffte George in seinen doch wohlgepolsterten Bauch.

„Halt! Nicht knuffen. Da steckt viel Geld darin. Hab ich mir ganz ehrlich angefuttert." und George strich stolz über seine Leibesmitte.

„Keine Angst – behalt dein Bäuchlein nur. Aber ich muss jetzt sowieso weiter bevor ihr mir noch auf dumme Ideen kommt und mich mästet. Harry, bleibst du hier oder hast du auch noch was zu erledigen? Ich wär in einer Stunde wieder zurück."

Harry, der begeistert war von den Dingen ringsum meinte nur: „Tja ich glaub ich bleib lieber hier. Außerdem ist es im Moment draußen ziemlich kalt."

„Okay, dann bis später ihr Lieben." und schon war sie zur Tür hinaus.

„So Harry, dann werde ich dich mal ein wenig herumführen," meinte George, „Lee übernimmst du die Kassa?" und er zeigte Harry all ihre Angebote. „Es ist natürlich vieles ausgegangen, der Verkauf jetzt vor Weihnachten war wirklich enorm. Und unser Ausflug nach Hogwarts war auch sehr einträglich. Aber wir schließen über die Weihnachtsferien sowieso, die Weihnachtstage werden wir im Fuchsbau verbringen, und zu Silvester sehen wir uns ja bei Lee und Claire. Und ein paar Tage Verschnaufpause werden uns ja auch gut tun. Und dann geht's im neuen Jahr mit frischem Elan weiter. Übrigens: bevor ihr verschwindet muss ich dir noch was mitgeben. Ich bin schon so vergesslich, dass es eine Schande ist. Mein armes Hirn ist mir so viel Sachen vollgestopft, dass ich beinah auf die wichtigsten vergesse." und dabei verdrehte er gekonnt die Augen.

In dem Laden der Zwillinge war ständig was los. Viele schienen noch schnell vor Weihnachten ihre letzten Besorgungen zu machen.

Harry trat zu Lee: „Lee, kannst du mir vielleicht helfen? Ich hab für Claire und Miranda noch immer kein Geschenk. Hast du 'nen Tipp für mich?"

„Mal nachdenken. Also für Miranda würde alles passen was mit Fotografieren zu tun hat, ein paar magische Filme, ein schöner Bilderrahmen, Entwicklungszeugs und so halt. Und für Claire alles nur keine Bücher." und dabei zwinkerte Lee Harry verschwörerisch zu, „Da kannst du beinah nur was nehmen, das sie sowieso schon hat. Aber sie würde sich sicher über irgendwelche ausgefallenen Fläschchen für ihre diversen Tränke freuen. Oder Gläser zum Aufbewahren der Kräuter und so weiter."

„Und wo bekomm ich dergleichen?"

„Tja, ich denke am besten gehst du zu Mme Lucilles Allerlei. Die verkauft solche Dinge. Aber ich kann nicht mitkommen. Ich wollte doch den Zwillingen helfen."

„Macht nichts. Der Laden ist doch nicht weit von hier entfernt. Ich geh mal kurz hin und komm dann auch ganz brav und artig schnell wieder zurück." Harry hatte Claires Ausdrücke schon mit übernommen.

„Okay, dann bis gleich."

Harry schlüpfte wieder in seine Jacke, die er in dem wohltemperierten Laden nicht gebraucht hatte und machte sich auf den Weg. Ein eisig kalter Wind blies ihm entgegen. Die Menschen, die an ihm vorbeihasteten waren auch alle besonders gut eingemummt. Harry dachte daran, dass sich hinter den bis zu den Augen hochgezogenen Schals auch ein Todesser verbergen könnte.

Er betrat Mme Lucilles Geschäft und wurde auch schnell fündig. Er erstand zwei Filme, drei schöne Fotorahmen und erspähte auch einige hübsche bunte Fläschchen zum Aufbewahren von allerlei Tränken. Und zuletzt noch eine hübsche Schreibfeder mit roter Tinte für Lee, der ja zur Zeit seine Ausbildung zum Journalisten machte. Harry hatte bereits ein paar Artikel von ihm im Tagespropheten gelesen und musste zugeben, dass er wirklich spannend schreiben konnte und trotzdem scheinbar bei der Wahrheit blieb. - Ganz im Gegensatz zu Rita Kimmkorn.

Er bezahlte und verließ das Geschäft. Jetzt hatte auch noch heftiges Schneetreiben eingesetzt und Harry beeilte sich in Fred und Georges Laden zu kommen. Doch plötzlich gab es einen riesigen Knall und Harry wurde zurückgeschleudert. Er sah noch einen grellen Blitz und dann war es dunkel um ihn herum.


	41. 41 Vertrauen

**41. Vertrauen**

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam war es noch immer dunkel um ihn. Er spürte, dass er auf einer weichen Unterlage lag, und er konnte mehrere Personen sprechen hören. Zuerst nur ganz undeutlich aber schon bald identifizierte er die Stimmen als die von Miranda, Claire, Lee und noch zwei, die er nicht kannte. Unwillkürlich hob er seine Hand um auf seine Augen zu greifen. Aber da wurde er sogleich gestoppt.

„Halt Harry, gut dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist. Deine Augen sind verbunden, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sag mir zuerst einmal wie es dir geht?" fragte Miranda.

„Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Wieso sind meine Augen verbunden?"

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Miranda nochmals mit Nachdruck.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mein Kopf tut ein wenig weh, aber ich will wissen was passiert ist. Ich kann mich nur an einen grellen Blitz und furchtbaren Lärm erinnern."

„Der Laden von Ollivander ist gesprengt worden, gerade als du knapp davor warst. Die Wucht der Explosion hat dich zurückgeworfen und dabei bist du mit dem Kopf auf der Straße aufgefallen. Und das grelle Licht hat deine Augen schwer verletzt und geblendet. Claire hat dich gefunden, da sie gerade auf dem Rückweg zu euch war und sofort mit Lee zu mir gebracht. Du hattest eine blutende Wunde am Hinterkopf, aber das ist nichts Beunruhigendes. Und deine Augen werden wieder in Ordnung kommen. Nur geht das nicht sofort. Wir werden dich heute stündlich behandeln und bis morgen Abend wirst du wieder normal sehen können. Solange musst du dich eben beruhigen. Hast du Durst? Oder Hunger?"

„Im Gegenteil, ich müsste aufs Klo." Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er sah nichts und wollte sich nicht von den Frauen auf die Toilette begleiten lassen.

„Dann dürfen wir dich vielleicht dorthin weisen? Ich bin Lees Vater und Lee ist auch hier. Ich könnte mir vorstellen unsere Gegenwart ist dir lieber, oder Harry?" die Stimme von Mr. Jordan klang angenehm gemütlich und doch bestimmend.

Ja, es war Harry lieber.

„Dann werde ich mal eine Minestrone aufsetzen. Du wirst ja wohl Hunger haben."

„Und ich muss noch mal in meine Hexenküche." meldete sich Claire zu Wort.

Harry war erleichtert, dass sich die Frauen zurückzogen. Er konnte schließlich nichts sehen und welcher Junge pinkelt schon gern im Dunkeln, in Gegenwart anderer Frauen?

Als Harry wieder in seinem Bett lag drängte er Lee: „Jetzt erzähl mal von Anbeginn. Wer hat den Laden gesprengt? Und was ist mit Ollivander?"

„Tja, da kommen wohl nur Voldemorts Anhänger in Frage. Sie müssen einen Sprengkörper in Ollivanders Laden deponiert haben und nur ein Zufall hat ihm selbst das Leben gerettet, da er gerade vor dem Laden mit einem anderen Zauberer geplaudert hat. Sicher ist er schwer verletzt, und beide wurden nach St. Mungos gebracht. Doch er wird durchkommen. Aber sein ganzer Bestand an Zauberstäben, und auch das dafür benötigte Holz und die Kernzutaten wurden total zerstört. Es wird eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis er, auch wenn er bald wieder auf den Beinen sein sollte für Nachschub gesorgt hat. Der Schlag der Todesser war wohl sehr gezielt geplant. Es gibt zwar noch ein paar andere Zauberstabmacher aber Ollivander war nun mal der Beste."

„Aber die meisten Zauberer und Hexen haben ja einen Zauberstab." Harry verstand nicht, wieso das so ein riesiger Verlust sein sollte.

„Sicher, aber du vergisst, dass viele Zauberer und Hexen ihre Stäbe nicht ein Leben lang haben. Wenn sie Entwicklungen durchmachen, sich ihre Lebensumstände verändern, dann benötigen sie einen neuen passenderen Stab. Und vor allem Zauberer, bei deren Arbeit Präzision nötig ist, müssen ihren Stab immer wieder eichen lassen oder eben einen neuen kaufen. Vor allem die Auroren betrifft das. Und wenn der Zauberstab nicht wirklich passt, sind sie im Kampf womöglich unterlegen. Nur ganz selten findet ein Zauberer einen Zauberstab, der ihn sein ganzes Leben begleitet. Ich selbst hab schon den elften." Lees Vater hatte sich mit der Erklärung Zeit gelassen.

„So da bin ich wieder", Claire war ins Zimmer gekommen, „Hier Harry, trink das. Das ist ein Trank, der die Heilung beschleunigen helfen soll." Sie ergriff Harrys Hand, legte sie um das Glas und half ihm es zum Mund zu führen. Der Trank schmeckte leicht bitter, war aber trinkbar.

„Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was wirklich mit meinen Augen ist?"

Claire seufzte: „Deine Augen sind schwerst beschädigt gewesen, aber Ma und ich kriegen das hin. Wenn wir dir jetzt den Verband abnehmen würden könntest du wohl grad mal hell und dunkel unterscheiden. Hab etwas Geduld. Morgen früh müsstest du bereits wieder verschwommen sehen können und zu Mittag schon fast wieder klar. Gegen Abend wird deine ganze Sehkraft wieder hergestellt sein. Du kannst uns vertrauen. Ich hoffe nur, du bist uns nicht böse dass wir dich nicht ins Krankenhaus geschafft haben, aber wir halten nicht gar so viel von den Methoden dort. Wir schaffen das effizienter und schneller."

Claires Worte taten Harry gut. Ja, er vertraute den beiden Frauen. Und diese eine Nacht würde er schon überstehen. Und nun stellte er auch fest, dass sein Magen knurrte.

„Da komm ich wohl gerade rechtzeitig." Miranda war zurückgekommen und Harry roch warme Gemüsesuppe. Sehend war er sich nie so sehr über Gerüche bewusst im Klaren gewesen. Er setzte sich auf, jemand schob mehrere Kissen hinter seinen Rücken und Miranda meinte: „Darf ich dich heute ausnahmsweise füttern? Ich glaub das geht schneller und einfacher."

Sie durfte. Und die Suppe mundete hervorragend. Als Harry satt war und auch noch getrunken hatte meinte er: „Aber ihr wolltet doch heute Abend essen gehen. Das hab ich euch vermasselt."

„Ja du bist schuld. Wieso musstest du auch aus dem Laden der Weasleys abhauen?" tadelte ihn Claire. Doch es war nicht wirklich Wut, die aus ihr sprach sondern vielmehr die Sorge um ihn. „Ich mach mir solche Vorwürfe, dass ich dich mit in die Winkelgasse genommen habe. Remus wird mir gehörig den Kopf waschen."

„Aber Merlin sei Dank ist nichts passiert, was nicht wieder gutzumachen wäre. Und essen können wir demnächst noch immer gehen. Und morgen Abend feiern wir so richtig kitschig Weihnachten. Bist du müde Harry? Sollen wir dich schlafen lassen?"

„Nein ich bin überhaupt nicht müde. Und ich glaub nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen könnte."

„Willst du mit uns in die Küche kommen? Oder sollen wir hier bei dir bleiben?"

„Ich würde gern liegen bleiben. Aber ich hätte eine Bitte, falls das nicht zu unverschämt ist."

„Sprich nur"

„Könntest du mir von meiner Mutter erzählen? Ich würde gern viel mehr über sie erfahren."

„Aber gern" Miranda setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett und begann:

„Lily ist ja so wie ich muggelstämmig. Und wir trafen uns bereits vor der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts am Gleis 9 ¾ und sahen beide genau so planlos aus, dass wir uns nur angesehen haben und sofort losprusteten. Und im Hogwartsexpress saßen wir zusammen, und quatschten die ganze Zeit. Der sprechende Hut hat uns dem gleichen Haus zugeteilt und wir waren bald die dicksten Freundinnen. Wir hatten so viele gemeinsame Interessen, und die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer faszinierte uns beide. Ich hatte ja durch meine Heilkräfte schon ein wenig früher Kontakt mit einer Hexe, aber jetzt waren wir ständig umgeben von Dingen, die uns zuvor fremd gewesen sind. Und all die Unterrichtsgegenstände, die so anders waren als alles, was wir zuvor in der Grundschule erlernt hatten.

Lily war eigentlich in jedem Fach perfekt. Ich hab bald bemerkt, dass Zaubertränke nicht mein Fachgebiet waren, aber gerade dieses Fach brauchte ich so dringend. Also hat Lily immer wieder versucht mir zu helfen, aber wir konnten uns nicht lange konzentrieren, immer wieder wurden wir durch Kleinigkeiten abgelenkt, und so brachte das nicht allzu viel.

Deine Mutter war ein wunderbarer Mensch und eine treue Freundin. Ich hab durch sie vieles leichter überstanden, sie war immer hilfsbereit, und hat oft ihre Bedürfnisse zugunsten anderer zurückgestellt.

Und sie war ein Mensch, der sehr auf Gerechtigkeit achtete. Ich hab gehört Hermine hat auch etwas gegen die Ausbeutung der Hauselfen – deine Mutter war der gleichen Ansicht. Mir selbst ist das gar nicht so aufgefallen, ich nahm es einfach hin – aber Lily hinterfragte immer alles und wollte wissen wieso etwas so war wie es ist und wieso viele meinten Althergebrachtes dürfte nicht geändert werden.

Ich hab sie unheimlich gern gehabt. Wir verbrachten fast jede freie Minute zusammen. Erst als sie im letzten Schuljahr begann sich mit James zu treffen wurde unser inniger Kontrakt etwas lockerer, aber unsere Freundschaft blieb bestehen. Und dann wurde sie mit dir schwanger und obwohl die Zeiten nicht die besten für ein Baby waren haben sich deine Eltern unheimlich auf dich gefreut. Und dann war ich auch schwanger und Lily und ich hatten wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit.

Du bist dann am 31. Juli geboren und ich wollte euch eigentlich besuchen, aber da setzten auch bei mir die Wehen ein, zwei Monate zu früh, und ich bekam meine Tochter am nächsten Tag. Als wir uns von der Geburt wieder erholt hatten, verbrachten wir jedoch wieder viel Zeit zusammen. Ich hatte niemand anderen und Lily war auch oft allein, weil James ja nach wie vor im Orden mitarbeitete. Das heißt du und Claire ihr seid euch früher schon oftmals begegnet."

Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört aber jetzt konnte er ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Der Tag war doch anstrengender für ihn gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Zwischendurch hatte er immer wieder gespürt, dass Miranda ihre Hände auf seine Augen gelegt hatte und dabei ein intensives Hitzegefühl verspürt.

„Ach Harry, wieso sagst du nicht, dass du schon so müde bist. Jetzt wird aber geschlafen. Claire und ich schauen öfter nach dir, und wenn du was brauchst rufst du einfach ganz laut. Claire und Lee schlafen im Nebenzimmer, die hören dich jederzeit."

Nachdem sie ihm noch zu trinken gegeben hatte und Lee noch mal so nett war, ihn auf die Toilette zu bringen schlief Harry alsbald ein. In seinem Traum sah er sich nochmals durch die Winkelgasse gehen. Er hatte in eine Auslage geguckt, war dann ein Stück vor Ollivanders Laden gewesen und hatte ihn da nicht jemand angerempelt? Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er für einen Moment ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Aber er konnte es auch im Traum nicht fassen.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste er zuerst nicht, wo er war und wieso er nichts sehen konnte, aber das fiel ihm bald wieder ein. Da hörte er auch schon ein „Guten Morgen" von der Tür.

„Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen Harry. Ich werde dir jetzt kurz den Verband abnehmen damit ich deine Augen mit dieser Tinktur beträufeln kann. Versuch zu schauen und sag mir was du siehst." Harry war doch etwas verunsichert. Aber als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er schemenhaft Miranda. Das Bild war nicht sehr klar, aber immerhin deutlich genug um Umrisse und hell-dunkel zu erkennen.

„Glaubst du, du kannst allein ins Bad? Dann lass ich den Verband solange weg. Später hätte ich gern, dass du ihn noch bis Mittag oben lässt. So können sich deine Augen schneller regenerieren."

Harry konnte allein frühstücken und musste nicht gefüttert werden. Dann verband Miranda wieder seine Augen. und erneut war es dunkel um ihn.

„Was möchtest du machen Harry?" fragte Claire. „Sollen wir dich spazieren führen? Oder Eislaufen gehen? Oder willst du damit warten, bis du wieder siehst?"

„Och ich warte lieber. Ich könnt euch ja zu mir setzen und mir was erzählen."

„Na da fangen wir am besten damit an, dir die Eulen vorzulesen, die du heute Morgen erhalten hast. Ich habe sie abgefangen, damit sie dich nicht zu früh wecken.

Ist es erlaubt, dass wir deine Briefe öffnen?

Wir haben gestern natürlich deine Freunde und die Schule von dem Vorfall informiert. schließlich wurdest du in der Winkelgasse gesehen und bevor sie sich Sorgen machen haben wir ihnen gesagt, es ginge dir den Umständen entsprechend gut.

Also hier hätte ich einen Brief von Ron."

„Den kannst du mir vorlesen, bitte." forderte Harry Claire auf

„Also dann:

_Lieber Harry,_

_du hast uns ja einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Fred und George warteten bereits daheim auf uns und überbrachten die Mitteilung, dass du in der Winkelgasse Opfer einer Explosion wurdest. Ma wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber auch mir blieb das Herz einen Moment lang stehen._

_Sie haben zwar sofort korrigiert, dass Claire und Lee dich zu Mrs. Aquila geschafft hätten, und dass du da in den besten Händen seist, aber erst als die Eule der Aquilas mit dem Schreiben, dass du schon auf dem Weg der Besserung bist, ankam wurden wir ruhiger._

_Sogar Dad hat ziemlich geschimpft, als er spät abends heimkam, dass du nichts in der Winkelgasse verloren hättest. Da haben Fred und George gefragt: „Und was ist mit uns? Machst du dir um deine Söhne keine Sorgen?" und da ist er ruhiger geworden und hat berichtet was passiert ist. Ein Sprengstoffanschlag auf Ollivanders Geschäft. Alle Zauberstäbe zerstört, er selbst schwer verletzt, und das verwunderlichste ist, dass dabei ein Sprengstoff verwendet wurde wie Muggel ihn verwenden. Aber keiner der Todesser würde doch so handeln? Oder?_

_Schreib bitte, wenn du wieder ganz in Ordnung bist._

_ich soll dich von allen recht herzlich grüßen lassen _

_und dir ein hoffentlich trotzdem frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen_

_Ron"_

„Ein Sprengstoff, wie ihn die Muggel verwenden? Seltsam. Sie kommen doch immer auf blödere Ideen." Miranda schien empört. „Das ist doch ziemlich untypisch für die Todesser."

„Ja find ich auch. Ob man jetzt wohl die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch strenger macht?" Lee war sofort interessiert. Da merkte man doch seine Liebe zum Journalismus.

„Hast du eigentlich gar nicht darüber geschrieben?" erkundigte sich Harry, „Schließlich ist das doch jetzt dein Beruf."

„Ähem, hab ich doch. Aber ich hab den Tagespropheten noch gar nicht gelesen. Mal sehen."

Harry hörte das Rascheln der Zeitung und dann las Lee vor:

„_Attentat auf den besten aller Zauberstabmacher!_

_Gestern Nachmittag, als die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen noch hoffte, ein ruhiges und friedliches Weihnachtsfest vor sich zu haben, detonierte eine Bombe in Ollivanders Laden und zerstörte das ganze Geschäft, mit all den Zauberstäben und den gelagerten Hölzern und Federn, etc._

_Ollivander selbst überlebte nur durch ein Wunder, da er sich gerade vor seinem Laden und nicht in demselben aufgehalten hatte._

_Er und der Zauberer Gregor Bell wurden schwer verletzt ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus gebracht. _

_Wie aus zuverlässiger Quelle berichtet wird, hat sich auch der junge Harry Potter gerade in der Nähe des Ladens aufgehalten. Unser junger Nachwuchsreporter Lee Jordan berichtet:_

_Harry Potter war in der Winkelgasse für Besorgungen unterwegs, nachdem er zuerst den Laden von Fred und George Weasley besucht hatte, deren Sortiment er überaus gelobt hat, und war bereits auf dem Rückweg, als vor ihm die Detonation erfolgt ist._

_Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und zu Boden geworfen, und seine Augen bekamen schwere Verbrennungen ab. Doch seine Schulkameradin, bei deren Mutter er die Weihnachtsferien verbringt fand ihn rechtzeitig und brachte ihn nach Hause. Da sie und ihre Mutter Heeling-hands sind, hat er sich rasch erholt und dürfte bis zum Weihnachtsabend wieder vollauf genesen sein. _

Tja, im restlichen Bericht dürfte eigentlich nichts neues stehen. Nur dass die Kontrollen in der Winkelgasse verschärft werden."

„Und du konntest es mal wieder nicht lassen eine Werbung für deine Freunde unterzubringen." Claire hatte bei Lees vorlesen zu lachen begonnen. „Aber was soll's. Das schadet ihnen sicher nicht. So Harry, ich hätte hier noch einen Brief von Jim und Jules, dann von Hermine und einen von Luna. Also den von den Jungs les ich dir noch vor, die Mädchenpost liest du dann besser selber."

157

Der Vormittag verging ganz rasch und vor dem Mittagessen wurde Harry der Verband wieder abgenommen. Und die beiden Frauen hatten Recht behalten. Harry sah schon fast ganz klar, nur Geschriebenes war noch zu verschwommen. Und so schmeckte ihm das Mittagessen noch mal so gut. Es hatte sich gezeigt, dass er zu Recht Vertrauen in die beiden gehabt hatte. Und nun freute er sich auch mit unbändiger Wucht auf den Weihnachtsabend.

157


	42. 42 Weihnachten

**42. Weihnachten **

„So, ich wollte noch meine Hexenküche aufräumen. Kommst du mit Harry?" wandte sich Claire an ihn.

„Gern. Bin ja schon neugierig." und er folgte ihr über den Gang zu einer Tür, die in den Keller führte.

Als er bei dem Spiegel vorbei ging, bemerkte er erst, dass er ja seine Brille gar nicht trug.

„Wo ist denn meine Brille? Ich habe ganz darauf vergessen. Vielleicht sehe ich damit ja bereits besser." fragte er Claire.

Da sah sie etwas verlegen auf den Boden und grinste ihn dann an: „Tja, ich kann mich ja auch irren, aber ich denke mal, das solltest du lieber lassen. Deine Augen wurden schließlich zur Gänze neu aufgebaut und ich glaube, dass du keine Brille mehr benötigen wirst. Ich kann es dir natürlich nicht hundertprozentig versprechen, aber ich vermute, dass es so sein wird."

Harry hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, je ohne Brille herumgelaufen zu sein. Er sah nochmals in den Spiegel. Aber ja, das wäre natürlich gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er sie nicht mehr brauchte. Ein Grinsen überzog jetzt sein Gesicht und er meinte: „Na dann hätte das ja auch was Gutes gehabt. Ich bin darüber keineswegs böse."

„Dann is ja gut." murmelte Claire und öffnete die Tür und schritt Harry voran über die Stufen hinab. Und Harry staunte mal wieder.

Die ganze Treppe entlang stapelten sich Bücher. Ja sie hatte nicht übertrieben als sie sagte, die Bücher im oberen Stock seien noch lange nicht alle.

Unten gab es zwei Türen. Eine davon öffnete Claire und entzündete mit einer Handbewegung eine Unzahl von Kerzen. Harry war nun noch mehr überrascht. Hier sah es beinah so aus, wie in Snapes Unterrichtsraum. Zwei längere Arbeitstische in der Mitte des Raumes, an den Wänden eine Vielzahl von Regalen teils wieder mit Büchern bestückt teils mit Flaschen, manche leer und viel mehr mit den interessantesten Flüssigkeiten gefüllt. Ein anderes Regal voller Behälter mit Kräutern und anderen Trankzutaten. Mehrere Kessel, Stapeln von Papier und Mappen.

Aber im Gegensatz zu dem Klassenzimmer wirkte der Raum hier doch persönlich, ja sogar wohnlich. Er strahlte etwas aus, dass Harry nicht sofort greifen konnte. Erst langsam wurde es ihm bewusst, dass es Claires Heiligtum war. Ein Platz, an dem ihre ganze Liebe und ihr volles Interesse hing. Sie liebte es Tränke zu kreieren, zu brauen, Kräuter zu sammeln und für eine längere Aufbewahrung vorzubereiten. An der Decke hingen Kräuter zum Trocknen, andere waren fein säuberlich aufgelegt, manche in Flüssigkeiten konserviert. Harry ging langsam herum und besah sich alles. Da war auch ein Schrank mit dunklem Glas. Neugierig wollte er ihn öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Oh Harry, die Tür ist versiegelt, die kann nur von mir geöffnet werden." und sie trat hinzu und öffnete den Schrank. Darin befanden sich wieder Flaschen und andere Behälter. „Das sind jene Ingredienzien und fertigen Essenzen, die zu den besonders gefährlichen zählen. Ich will nicht, dass jemand aus Versehen etwas davon in die Hände bekommt. Sie sind entweder giftig oder könnten zumindest schweren Schaden anrichten."

„Und wieso besitzt du so giftige Dinge?" Harry sah Claire zweifelnd an.

„Weil bei der Trankherstellung oftmals etwas davon benötigt wird. In bestimmter Verwendungsart verliert manch Kraut sein Gift und entwickelt etwas durchaus positives. Und sehr viele in der Heilkunst verwendeten Zutaten sind in erster Linie giftig. Nur wenn man die Dosierung genau beachtet können sie zur Heilung verwendet werden.

Belladonna zum Beispiel, die Tollkirsche – eigentlich hochgiftig aber bei manchen Herzerkrankungen unerlässlich."

Sie begann ein paar Fläschchen umzugruppieren, hier und da Papier neu zu stapeln.

„Wenn ich mir diesen Raum im Vergleich mit deinem Zimmer so ansehe, kommt mir der Verdacht, dass sich hier deine sonstige Neigung zur Unordnung nicht widerspiegelt."

„Ja, hier wäre es eher von Schaden. Ich kann nur effektiv hier unten arbeiten, wenn alles an seinem Platz ist. In meinem Zimmer ist das nun mal nicht so wichtig." lachte Claire, „Aber wir sollten jetzt rauf gehen, ich möchte mich noch eine Stunde ausruhen und dann kommen auch bald die Jordans zu uns rüber."

Harry fand den Vorschlag sich auszuruhen ganz gut, er spürte doch wieder eine gewisse Müdigkeit. Er hatte wohl doch etwas unruhig geschlafen nach dem gestrigen Tag.

In dem ihm zugeteilten Zimmer wollte er sich auch gleich aufs Bett werfen, da sah er aber die Tasche in welche er am Vortag seine Besorgungen gepackt hatte. Ob die wohl ganz geblieben waren? Nervös schaute er die Sachen durch, aber es waren alle Einkäufe heil geblieben. Er verpackte sie noch rasch in dem Geschenkpapier, das er auch mitgenommen hatte und legte sich dann hin.

„He Schlafmütze, willst du Weihnachten verschlafen?" Claire stand an Harrys Bett und schubste ihn unsanft. Harrys rieb sich die Augen und als er sie öffnete bemerkte er, dass er nun wieder völlig klar sehen konnte. Aber was hieß da wieder? Eigentlich erstmals ohne Brille.

Draußen war schon die Dämmerung ins Land gezogen und so beeilte er sich aus den Federn zu kommen.

„Zieh dich warm an. Wir gehen ins Freie." rief ihm Claire noch von der Tür aus zu bevor sie runter lief.

Harry beeilte sich und kurz darauf stand er in der Küche. Da waren bereits Mr. und Mrs. Jordan, Lee, Remus und natürlich seine beiden Gastgeberinnen versammelt.

„Nun scheinen wir ja vollzählig zu sein" meinte Miranda, „dann wollen wir mal raus in den Garten gehen."

Jeder schlüpfte in warme Schuhe und Jacke, und Harry folgte Lee nach draußen.

Der Garten war von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Und durch das Mondlicht glitzerte es ringsum wie von Tausenden kleinen Sternen.

Mr. Jordan ergriff seinen Zauberstab und durch ein kurzes Schlenkern desselben, befreite sich ein großer Tannenbaum vor ihnen von seiner Schneelast. und aus einer bereitgestellten Truhe, flogen bunte Kugeln, Sterne, Kerzen, und allerlei weihnachtlich Süßes auf den Baum zu und dekorierten ihn.

Und alsbald erstrahlte er in hellem Kerzenschein, bestückt mit allen Farben des Regenbogens. Und als Miranda und Claire Weihnachtslieder anstimmten, fielen alle in den Gesang mit ein.

Harry wurde so richtig feierlich zumute. Das einzige was seine Stimmung etwas trübte war, dass er plötzlich seine Eltern mit ungeheurer Sehnsucht vermisste. Doch Miranda spürte seine aufsteigende Trauer und kam zu ihm und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. Und er ließ es nur zu gern zu. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Und im Gegensatz zu Mrs. Weasleys Zuneigungsbezeugungen hatte er bei Miranda keine Scheu diese anzunehmen. Sie war die Freundin seiner Mutter gewesen. und sie war, obwohl er sie noch nicht oft gesehen hatte bereits eine Vertraute.

Lee und Claire hatten an einigen Stellen den Schnee weggeschafft und verteilten dort Heu, Nüsse, Karotten und Äpfel. Harry beobachtete ihr Tun mit Interesse. Und alsbald sah er den Grund für ihr Handeln. Von ringsumher kamen die Tiere des Waldes und machten sich über die dargebotenen Speisen her. Und sie zeigten keinerlei Scheu, kamen näher und ließen sich auch von Harry streicheln. Wie tat dieses friedliche Miteinander doch gut, nach all den schlimmen Artikeln rund um das Treiben der Todesser.

Noch immer sangen Claire und Lee, und viele der Lieder kannte Harry gar nicht. Es waren fremdklingende Texte und Melodien, aber alle hatten gemeinsam, dass sie in seinem Herzen ein wohliges Gefühl von Wärme und Frieden auslösten.

Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich Mrs. Jordan zu Wort: „So, eigentlich dürften wir selbst ja auch unser Festessen zu uns nehmen. Die Tierchen ringsum tun es ja auch." Und sie drehte sich um und es erschien ein prachtvoll gedeckter runder Tisch und nun merkte auch Harry, wie hungrig er war. Sie setzten sich und begannen zu essen.

Und sie plauderten und lachten und Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl dieses Fest bei Fremden zu verbringen sondern bei Freunden. Er saß zwischen Miranda und Remus, und mit den beiden an seiner Seite hatte er beinah das Gefühl seine Eltern wären bei ihm. Seine Eltern, die er manchmal so schmerzlich vermisste, wenn er andere sah, die das Vorhandensein ihrer Eltern als so selbstverständlich hinnahmen. Er dachte an Luna, die ebenfalls den Verlust ihrer Mutter zu beklagen hatte.

Und er sah Claire an, deren Vater nicht die Spur einer Ahnung davon hatte, dass er eine so wunderbare Tochter hatte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wie Miranda eigentlich zu Remus stand. Dass Remus besonderes Interesse an ihr zeigte war offensichtlich. Aber sie schien ihn nur als sehr guten Freund zu betrachten. Ob ihm das wohl genügte? Harry bezweifelte es. Ob Miranda wohl immer noch an Claires Vater dachte? Harry wusste es nicht. Er tat sich schwer wenn er an Snape dachte, diesen widerwärtigen Kerl mit den fetten Haaren, der noch nie ein gutes Wort für Harry übrig gehabt hatte, sich diesen als einen Mann vorzustellen, in den sich eine Frau verlieben könnte.

Aber dennoch schien das einmal der Fall gewesen zu sein. Ob er sich seither sehr verändert hatte? Und wäre er ein anderer, wenn er von seiner Vaterschaft früher erfahren hätte? Aber Harry wischte diesen Gedanken schnell beiseite. Er wollte jetzt nicht an seinen Tränkelehrer denken. Er wollte diesen Abend genießen. Im Kreis von lieben Menschen, die ihn einfach in ihrer Mitte respektierten und liebevoll aufgenommen hatten, als wäre er schon immer bei ihnen gewesen.

Harry wunderte sich auch gar nicht, wieso ihm hier im Freien sitzend nicht kalt war. Seine neuen Freunde nutzten Magie ohne viel Federlesens und beherrschten alle notwendigen Zauber ohne Worte. Und jetzt fing es auch noch an zu schneien. Wenn er nach oben sah, kamen eine Vielzahl von weichen weißen Flocken auf ihn zugesegelt. Wie schön Weinachten doch sein konnte.

Der Abend zog sich noch lange hin und erst als Harry das Gähnen schon nicht mehr verbergen konnte nahmen sie Abschied und jeder zog sich in sein Haus zurück. Als Remus gehen wollte bot ihm Miranda an zu bleiben, aber das lehnte er ab. Er versprach aber, zu Sylvester wiederkommen.

„Harry, ich glaube du fühlst dich bei den beiden Mädels ganz wohl, oder?"

„Ja. ich fühl mich, als würde ich hierher gehören."

„Das tust du auch, mein Junge. Das tust du. Und nun Gute Nacht ihr Lieben, wir sehen uns in einer Woche wieder." und damit verschwand er.

Harry fiel an diesem Abend komplett erledigt ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Aber das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Zuneigung nahm er mit in seine Träume.


	43. 43 Wintervergnügen und so

**43. Wintervergnügen und so**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen auf die Uhr schaute erschrak er heftig. Bereits zwölf Uhr vorbei. Er wollte nach alter Gewohnheit nach seiner Brille greifen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja jetzt keine mehr benötigte. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und berührte dabei einen Berg von Geschenken. Rasch fing er an diese zu öffnen.

Hier gab es ein neues Besenpflegeset von Luna, eine Riesenpackung mit verschiedenen Artikeln von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze von Fred und George, den obligaten selbstgestrickten Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, Eintrittskarten für das Freundschaftsspiel der Quidditchmannschaften England gegen Irland in den Osterferien von Ron und Hermine, ein Buch „Werwölfe in Europa" von Remus, der Gute hatte Sinn für Humor, von Miranda bekam er ein Paar neue Jeans und Boxershorts, von Lee ein dünnes von ihm selbst verfasstes Buch „Die Gnade Hogwarts-Schüler zu sein", darin blätterte Harry sofort ein wenig und er fand ein witziges, pointiertes Büchlein, voll mit dem Leben in Hogwarts abseits der Schulstunden, gespickt mit Streichen und Schelmereien von den Weasley Zwillingen und anderen Schülern. Und von Claire bekam er einige Gläser mit selbstgepflückten Trankzutaten und ein handgeschriebenes Heftchen mit Trankrezepturen.

Er hatte keine Eile sich anzuziehen, war es im ganzen Haus doch noch verdächtig ruhig. Als er schließlich doch fertig angekleidet rausging sah er die Tür zu Claires Zimmer offen stehen. Und wie er sich bereits gedacht hatte schlummerte sie noch friedlich, eng an ihr Brüderchen gekuschelt und die Geschenke von beiden waren noch unberührt.

Harry wollte die zwei nicht wecken und stieg leise die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche traf er auf Miranda. „Fröhliche Weihnachten Harry. Du bist wohl nicht so ein Langschläfer wie meine Tochter?" sie sah ihm freudestrahlend entgegen. „Vielen Dank für die schönen Rahmen und Filme, dergleichen kann ich doch immer gebrauchen. ich hab gestern Abend viel zu wenig fotografiert."

„Frohe Weihnachten, und danke für deine Geschenke." Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es Miranda möglich gewesen sein sollte, noch mehr zu fotografieren, als sie es gestern bereits getan hatte.

„Komm setz dich. Ich hab heut keine Lust aufs Kochen. Ich hoffe eine kräftige Jause tut's auch. Und sie schenkte ihm Tee ein und zeigte auf den gedeckten Tisch. Na, mit den Bergen an Wurst, Käse und Aufstrich würde er wohl locker satt werden. Miranda, die schon gegessen hatte setzte sich zu ihm und erzählte:

„Heute Nacht ist mir eingefallen, wie wir Weihnachten in der siebten Klasse in Hogwarts verbrachten, deine Mutter Lily und ich. Zuvor sind wir ja immer heim zu unseren Eltern gefahren, doch in unserem letzten Schuljahr wollten wir Weihnachten mal in Hogwarts verbringen. James, Remus und Sirius waren auch dageblieben und das war die Zeit, wo Lily nicht mehr so abschätzig über James gesprochen hatte. Es waren kaum andere Schüler da und so hatten wir das Schloss fast für uns. Und da Lily so viel Kontakt zu James und seinen Freunden hatte, haben sie uns in die Geheimnisse des Schlosses eingeweiht. Sie haben uns eine von ihnen selbst verfertigte Karte gezeigt, auf der alle Personen im Schloss angezeigt wurden. Remus hat mir erzählt du hättest diese Karte zurzeit: die Karte der Rumtreiber."

Da Harry den Mund voll hatte, nickte er nur.

„Ich wurde als Lilys Freundin mit in ihren Kreis aufgenommen. Manchmal war es ja ganz lustig, aber zwischenzeitlich ging mir Sirius doch sehr auf die Nerven. Er war damals so ein eitler Fatzke, der von seinem strahlenden Aussehen überzeugt war und es nicht wahrhaben wollte, wenn ihn ein Mädchen nicht zum Freund wollte. Er hat seine Avancen mir gegenüber erst aufgegeben, als Remus ihm gesagt hat, wie sehr er mich mag. Der gute Remus. Ich hab ihn ja auch immer sehr gemocht, aber eben nicht im gleichen Ausmaß wie er mich. Das tut mir heute noch leid, aber ich kann in ihm nur den guten und verlässlichen Freund sehen. Er hat mir mal gesagt, er verstünde meine Distanzierung ja, weil er ein Werwolf ist, aber das ist es nicht. Ich hab mich nun mal leider in jemanden anderen verliebt, und Liebe lässt sich nicht lenken. Auch wenn der Verstand weiß, dass es falsch ist und es jemanden gibt, der viel geeigneter wäre, das Leben mit einem zu teilen. Als die Jungs mitbekamen, dass ich mich mit Severus traf haben sie mich auch nur noch geschnitten, Lily hin oder her, nur Remus Freundschaft blieb mir erhalten.

Aber ich wollte von dem Weihnachtsfest erzählen: Nach dem Festessen im großen Saal, haben die Jungs recht geheimnisvoll getan und wollten uns was zeigen. Und sie führten uns zu den Eingängen der Geheimgänge. Und schließlich wollten sie, dass wir mit ihnen nach Hogsmead gingen, durch den Gang, der im Honigtopf endet. Aber das war Lily und mir zu viel. Also gingen sie allein und kamen nach längerer Zeit beladen mit Armen voller Süßigkeiten zurück.

Zuerst haben wir gelacht und uns über die Naschereien hergemacht, aber dann wollten wir wissen, ob sie wenigstens Geld dort gelassen hätten und als sie das verneinten waren wir Mädchen so empört, dass wir grußlos auf unser Zimmer gingen. Lange noch konnten wir nicht einschlafen und Lily hat geweint und gemeint aus diesem Tunichtgut James würde wohl nie ein reifer Mensch werden.

Aber als wir am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kamen, warteten die drei wie begossenen Pudel auf uns. Sie waren noch in der Nacht zurückgekehrt, hatten die restlichen Süßigkeiten zurückgelegt und für den Rest eine ordentliche Bezahlung hinterlassen. Das hat uns beide dann wieder besänftigt.

Aber als nach Weihnachten die anderen Schüler zurückkamen, brachten sie seltsame Geschichten mit, dass es in Hogsmead nun nicht nur in der heulenden Hütte spuke, sondern auch mitten im Dorf, aber das seltsame sei, dass die Gespenster die von ihnen entwendeten Süßigkeiten sogar bezahlt hatten.

Wir hielten natürlich unseren Mund und erzählten die Wahrheit nicht weiter, nur Direktor Dumbledore sah in der darauffolgenden Zeit während der Mahlzeiten einige Male sehr fragend zu uns herüber."

„Werden hier etwa alte Geschichten aufgewärmt?" Claires Stimme kam von der Tür und sie selbst schneite mit verschlafenem Gesicht in die Küche. Sie schlurfte zum Ofen, nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Lee ist dabei seine Geschenke auszupacken, ich mach das mal besser nach dem Kaffeetrinken, jetzt sehe ich ja noch gar nix!" Und sie gähnte ganz ungeniert.

„Danke für dein Geschenk." sagte Harry.

„Und Fröhliche Weihnachten" fügte Miranda hinzu.

„Uahhh, Fröhliche Weihnachten euch beiden, müsst ihr mich unbedingt auf nüchternen Magen mit reden quälen?" und sie rieb sich ihre Augen und streckte sich. Ihr Aufzug war auch noch nicht unbedingt ausgehtauglich, hatte sie doch nur ein schlabbriges T-Shirt an, das ihr knapp über den Po reichte. Aber wenigstens trug sie noch so was wie ein Höschen darunter, wenngleich das sehr knapp bemessen schien. Harry hatte Mühe den Blick abzuwenden, und vergrub den Kopf hinter dem Tagespropheten.

Aber da standen keine Neuigkeiten über den Angriff auf Ollivanders Geschäft.

„Guten Morgen und Fröhliche Weihnachten" erklang es jetzt wieder von der Tür. Lee hatte wohl seine Geschenke fertig ausgepackt und machte sich mit Heißhunger an sein Frühstück.

Auch er trug nur Boxer-Shorts und ein T-Shirt, aber niemand schien sich daran zu stören, also sollte es Harry wohl auch recht sein. Scheinbar war er wirklich wie zur Familie gehörig aufgenommen worden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tante Petunia solch einen unordentlichen Aufzug akzeptiert hätte. Und Onkel Vernon hatte er wahrlich auch noch nie in Unterhosen gesehen. Aber das war auch nichts, was er bereuen musste. Bei der Vorstellung musste er schmunzeln, so dass Claire ihn fragend ansah. „Steht was Witziges in der Zeitung?"

„Nein, ich hatte nur grad so 'nen absurden Gedanken. Was machen wir denn heute?" erkundigte er sich. Jetzt da er gefrühstückt hatte war er unternehmungslustig.

„Nu mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Ich werde jetzt mal in Ruhe Kaffee trinken, dann meine Geschenke auspacken und danach ..."

„Danach würde ich eine Rodelpartie vorschlagen." Lee hatte die Vorhänge ein wenig zur Seite geschoben und sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Es schaut doch wunderbar winterlich aus. Und fürs Eislaufen liegt fast zu viel Schnee. Das würde den Muggeln auffallen, wenn wir ohne Probleme durch den tiefen Schnee durchfahren."

„Fürs Rodeln bin ich auch." stellte Claire klar. „Eislaufen können wir ja auch die nächsten Tage noch."

„Ich hab doch gar keine Eislaufschuhe." warf Harry ein.

„Du kannst meine Alten haben" meinte Lee, „Ich hab gerade eben neue von meinen Eltern bekommen. Mein Verdienst beim Tagespropheten ist noch ziemlich dürftig, aber sie sehen das netterweise ein." grinste er zu Harry herüber.

Tja Lee hatte ja bereits einen Job, wenn er auch noch in Ausbildung war. Beneidenswert. Wenn Harry die Ausbildung zum Auror weitermachen wollte, würde er noch längere Zeit kein eigenes Geld verdienen und die Vorräte in Gringotts schmolzen schon ziemlich dahin.

Es dauerte noch gut eine Stunde bis auch Claire ausgehfertig war. Dann aber zogen sie zu dritt mit einem langen Schlitten hinter sich nachziehend los, und gelangten nach kurzer Zeit zu einem Hügel. Dort tummelten sich bereits einige andere Kinder – sie schienen zu den ältesten zu gehören. Claire bemerkte Harrys Skepsis und meinte: „Ja es stimmt – manchmal sind wir noch sehr verspielt – aber Schlitten fahren ist doch wohl in jedem Alter witzig."

Und Harry musste ihr gegen Ende des Nachmittags, als es langsam begann dunkel zu werden, recht geben. Das war ein ganz ausgelassener Tag gewesen, sie waren gerodelt, hatten Schneefiguren gebaut, sich selbst scherzhaft kämpfend im Schnee gewälzt, und sich einige Male wieder magisch trocknen müssen, da der Schnee sie bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässt hatte.

Harry konnte sich an so ein ausgelassenes Wintertreiben nicht erinnern. Dudley hatte zwar einmal eine Rodel besessen, da ihm das Hinaufsteigen aber zu viel Mühe gemacht hatte und Onkel Vernon ihn nicht ständig ziehen wollte, wurde die Rodel, anstatt sie Harry zu geben, verbrannt.

Am nächsten Tag, dem 26. Dezember verbrachten sie viel Zeit auf dem zugefrorenen See. Und Claire erzählte Harry von den Wassermenschen, die auf dem Grund des Sees lebten.

„Die meisten sind ja ganz nett. Aber es gibt eine kleine Gruppe, die auf die Muggel stocksauer sind. Da drüben am anderen Ufer, das zumeist von den Muggeln frequentiert wird, gibt es Stellen, wo sie einfach ihren ganzen Müll in den See kippen. Wenn du dort tauchst findest du so viel Gerümpel, dass du dich genierst zu diesen Menschen zu zählen.

Die meisten Wassermenschen haben sich ja damit abgefunden und sind den Muggeln trotzdem freundlich gesinnt, aber die eine Gruppe, ihr Anführer ist ein ziemlich unangenehmer Wassermann mit Namen Claudius, sind schon derart zornig, dass sie bereits des Öfteren Menschen in die Tiefe des Sees gezogen haben. Einmal hab ich es im vorvergangenen Sommer gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, ein Kind aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Wenn mir Olivia nicht geholfen hätte, wäre es mir wohl auch nicht geglückt.

Sie sind auch im Winter oftmals so hinterhältig und lenken eine warme Strömung, die es an einer Stelle gibt, um, damit das Eis dort dünner ist und ahnungslose Muggel einstürzen. Vergangenen Winter konnte ein Mann nur noch tot geborgen werden. Da kam auch ich viel zu spät. Und außerdem muss ich speziell im Winter ja aufpassen, dass mich die Muggel nicht beim Tauchen erwischen. Im Sommer ist das einfacher, aber im Winter würde ich mich doch zu verdächtig machen."

„Welche Hilfsmittel benutzt du um zu tauchen – Dianthuskraut?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ehem, tja, gar keine. Unter meinen Vorfahren gab es ein Wasserwesen, und dadurch hab ich die Möglichkeit unter Wasser zu atmen, vergleichbar wie ein Wal oder Delfin. Ich muss theoretisch nur alle paar Stunden an die Oberfläche kommen. Und eben höllisch drauf aufpassen, dass es kein Muggel bemerkt. Aber im Normalfall sind sie eh so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie rein gar nichts mitbekommen." Claires reden merkte man nicht an, dass sie selbst Muggel als Großeltern hatte. Das sagte Harry ihr auch.

Da fing sie schallend an zu lachen. „Na ja, eigentlich komm ich mit Muggeln ja ganz gut aus. Mutters Bruder besuche ich ja auch zuweilen, und meine Großmutter lebt auch noch. Und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, besitzen wir sogar elektrischen Strom und ein Telefon. Ich verwende die Gerätschaften der Muggel eben dort, wo sie mir interessant erscheinen. Und modifizier eben ein wenig, wo ich mit Zauberei schneller voran komme."

An dem Abend wollten sie das versäumte italienische Essen nachholen. Harry war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie ein Lokal im nahegelegenen Ort aufsuchen würden, aber weit gefehlt. Miranda nahm ihn bei der Hand und kurz darauf fand er sich vor den Mauern eines kleinen Dorfes wieder, das einen eher fremden Eindruck auf ihn machte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er leicht verwirrt.

„Darf ich vorstellen: das ist Bolgheri, ein kleines uraltes italienisches Dörfchen in der Toskana. Hier haben meine Verwandten ein Lokal. Obwohl sie nicht wissen, dass ich mit ihnen verwandt bin, sondern mich einfach als Freundin von Jim und Jules herzlich aufgenommen haben. Nur meine Urgroßmutter weiß anscheinend wer ich bin, aber die ist verschwiegen."

Sie waren durch das Tor in die Stadt gegangen. Hier lag kein Schnee und es war auch ein wenig milder als kurz zuvor in England. Die Häuser waren alt und standen eng beieinander. Sie gingen ein Stück, bogen dann in ein anderes enges Gässchen ein und betraten kurz darauf ein sehr gemütlich wirkendes Lokal. Und bei ihrem Anblick kam ihnen auch gleich die Wirtin, eine rundliche kleine Frau freudig entgegen: „Ah Donna Chiara – wie schön dich zu sehen. Und du bringst auch noch Besuch mit. Herzlich willkommen bei Nonna."

Und sie umarmte zuerst Claire und schließlich auch Miranda, Lee und Harry. Bei diesem stutze sie dann und meinte: „Du musst wohl Harry sein. Es freut mich, dass ich dich auch mal kennen lernen darf. Schau nicht so verwundert. Klar kennt man auch in meinem Land die Geschichte von Harry Potter." und dann drehte sie sich in Richtung Küche und rief: „Alfredo, Maria, Alfonso, Giuseppe, Michaela – kommt und schaut einmal wer da ist. Aber setzt euch bitte. Hier ist ein schöner Platz am Kamin für euch. Was darf ich euch bringen? Eine große Platte gemischt?"

Harry war froh, dass er nicht die Speisekarte lesen musste. Von Italienisch verstand er nicht viel. Nach der Reihe kamen jetzt auch die anderen Familienmitglieder und begrüßten sie mit viel Hallo. Und die anderen Gäste im Lokal schienen sich keineswegs zu wundern. Wahrscheinlich wurden hier oft Gäste so einladend begrüßt.

„Ah Giuseppe, ich habe gesehen deine Frau ist mal wieder schwanger. Habt ihr denn gar nicht vor die Kinderproduktion einmal einzustellen?" Claire umarmte einen Mann mit krausem schwarzen Haar. „Oh Chiara, dann würden Frauen wie du doch arbeitslos. Si si, Maria ist wieder schwanger, und es werden Zwillinge." er klang sehr stolz. „Das werden dann also Bambini Nummer acht und neun?" lachte Claire.

„Si si, und ich will dafür sorgen, dass es mindestens ein Dutzend werden."

„Na vielleicht solltest du Maria auch mal eine Verschnaufpause gönnen."

Der Abend wurde urgemütlich. Sie saßen am Kaminfeuer, aßen und tranken, und unterhielten sich mit den unzähligen Familienmitgliedern. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie schon seit langem zu kennen. Alle waren freundlich, und sprachen herzlich mit ihnen.

Als sie sich schließlich trennen mussten, wurden sie noch aufgefordert recht bald wieder zu kommen. Und das Essen bezahlen ließen sie sich auch nicht.

„Ihr seid Nonnas Gäste - kapito? Sonst Nonna werden ganz ganz böse mit uns."

Harry fühlte sich satt und schläfrig, aber Claire hatte noch gar nicht vor nach Hause zu apparieren. Ich muss dir noch was zeigen Harry. Und schon hatte sei seine Hand ergriffen und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich an einem Sandstrand wieder. Hier tobte das Meer und die Luft roch salzig. Das machte ihn schnell wieder munter. Zu viert liefen sie ein Stück am Strand entlang, der um diese Jahres- und Tageszeit natürlich menschenleer war.

„Na wie gefällt es dir hier? Wäre das nicht auch ein schöner Platz für die Sommerferien?" fragte Claire.

„Oh es ist wunderschön hier. Klar könnt ich mir vorstellen im Sommer hierher zu kommen."

„Gut, dann werden wir das mal im Auge behalten."

Aber nach einiger Zeit, war es auch Claire genug und Harry war letztlich froh wieder in seinem Bett zu liegen.

Und er träumte von hohen Wellen, von einem langen heißen Sandstrand und er fühlte sich so frei wie schon lange nicht.


	44. 44 Jahreswechsel

**44. Jahreswechsel**

Auch die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge mit Eis laufen, Rodeln, Schneemännern bauen, und einmal unternahmen sie eine Fahrt mit einer von Pferden gezogenen Kutsche. „Die gehört einem Bauern im Ort. Der stellt sie uns jeden Winter einmal zur Verfügung." erklärte Miranda. „Claire hat seine Tochter vor einigen Jahren einmal vorm Ertrinken gerettet und jetzt noch ist er ihr so dankbar dafür, dass er immer wieder mal Obst und Gemüse von seinem Hof vorbeibringt."

Harry hatte schon einmal den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Aquilas nicht wirklich vermögend waren, aber sie hatten wohl das lebensnotwendige. Und er hörte kein einziges Mal, dass sie sich darüber beschwerten, dass sie nicht wohlhabend waren. Im Gegenteil teilten sie auch das was sie hatten gern mit anderen.

Der 31. Dezember kam so rasch, dass es Harry beinah schade fand, dass das Haus bald noch mehr Gäste beherbergen würde. Gleich nach dem Mittagessen läutete es an der Tür und davor standen einige Mitglieder des Weasley-Clans: Ron, Ginny, Fred und George. Die beiden Älteren hatten ihre Geschwister mit Apparieren hergebracht. „Ist Lee da?" fragte Fred sogleich.

„Nee, ausnahmsweise findest du ihn drüben im Nachbarhaus." antwortete Claire und daraufhin machten sich die Zwillinge auf, um Lee ihre Ankunft mitzuteilen.

Ron staunte über all die Fotos in der Küche. Und noch mehr staunte er, als er die vielen Bücher im ersten Stock erblickte: „Sag mal, das kann doch kein Mensch lesen. Bist du'n Hamster, dass du so viel Papier hortest?"

Doch Claire lachte und antwortete: „Stell dir vor: bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, habe ich die meisten gelesen. Auch die, die noch im Keller stehen."

Ron sah sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick an, er hatte wohl Angst um ihren Verstand. „Na, jedem das seine. Da liest ja Hermine noch wenig im Vergleich zu dir."

Harry half ihm seinen Koffer im Jungenzimmer zu verstauen. Und nun wunderte sich auch Harry. Das Zimmer war viel größer als in den Tagen zuvor und es standen vier Betten darin.

Ginny war Claire gefolgt, und als die Jungen rüber kamen, sahen sie, dass auch dieses Zimmer gewachsen war und nun auch vier Betten beherbergte.

Claire sah Harrys erstaunten Blick und meinte: „Na wir wollen doch ein wenig Platz haben. Ich fühl mich so als Sardine in 'ner engen Dose nicht recht wohl. Ma hat vorhin die Zimmer vergrößert und die Betten organisiert."

„Was bedeutet bei dir: organisiert?" fragte Ginny.

„Na ausgeliehen halt. Sooft brauchen wir sie ja nicht. Und wenn wir sie nur so herzaubern würden, könnte es passieren, dass sie plötzlich in der Nacht verschwinden und ihr auf dem Fußboden landet. Und das wollt ihr ja wohl nicht?"

Nö, das war keine so tolle Vorstellung, dass sie mitten in der Nacht auf den Boden knallen würden.

Sie hörten Stimmen von unten und alsbald erschienen Jim und Jules mit Hermine im Schlepptau. Die beiden Jungen beherrschten das Apparieren auch schon längere Zeit und so hatten sie Hermine von zu Hause abgeholt. Dabei waren sie sehr eindringlich von Hermines Mutter begutachtet worden, aber sie waren wohl als vertrauensselig eingestuft worden und so hatte diese nichts dagegen, dass sie ihre Tochter mitnahmen. Schließlich ersparte sie sich dadurch eine längere Autofahrt.

Kurz darauf erschien auch Luna, die von ihrem Vater gebracht worden war. Diesen hatte Miranda auch gleich zum Bleiben überreden können. Seit dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er nicht oft Grund zum Feiern, und so gern eingewilligt.

Die Horde ging zusammen in den Garten, wo Lee, Fred und George gerade dabei waren, ein großes Partyzelt zum Sich-selber-aufbauen zu bewegen. Im Nu standen darin drei Tische und ziemlich viele Stühle und ein offenes magisches Feuer brannte in der Mitte, so dass es sofort angenehm temperiert war. Und außerdem gab es noch genug Platz zum Tanzen. Auf diesen Platz hätte Harry durchaus verzichten können, aber als er Lunas verzückten Blick bemerkte, ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, dass er wohl diese Nacht auch selbst tanzen müsste.

„Aber sag mal Claire, sind das nicht viel zu viele Plätze?" fragte Hermine, als sie die Stühle durchzählte.

„Ach keine Ahnung – wir werden ja sehen, wer noch hier auftaucht."

An der einen Seite des Zeltes war ein Buffet aufgebaut mit Speisen und Getränken. „So und damit ihr gleich Bescheid wisst: hier gibt es schließlich keine Hauselfen, also lautet das Motto Selbstbedienung. Und wenn geht bitte persönlich und nicht durch Zauberei." und dabei schaute sie stirnrunzelnd zu George, „Ich kann mich noch gut an das Saftmassaker im Sommer erinnern. Junge Zauberer, die bereits ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut haben, sollten Saftkrüge nicht quer über die Tische segeln lassen und sie dann versehentlich über den Köpfen der anderen entleeren."

„He, das ist mir ein einziges Mal passiert. Ich hab mich doch eh entschuldigt. Musst nicht so nachtragend sein." murrte George. „Ich verspreche auch, dass ich mich heute ganz gesittet benehmen werde." und dabei setzte er einen so treuherzigen Blick auf, dass Claire lachen musste und ihn einfach umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

George schaute ganz baff und wurde doch tatsächlich so rot, wie Harry es sonst nur von Ron gewöhnt war.

Und bald erkannten sie, dass die Stühle nicht zu viel sondern im Gegenteil zu wenig waren. Auf der Bildfläche erschienen schön langsam Remus, Miranda und Mr. Lovegood, die Lees, Bill und Fleur, und einige Personen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Nach dem Wortgewirr zu schließen mussten das einige aus Frankreich und Italien sein.

Und sie alle wurden stürmisch von Claire begrüßt: „Oh, Giacomo, come stai? Schön, dich zu sehen. Maria, Bellisima – ich hoffe du hast deine Bambini daheim gelassen, sonst haben wir alle hier keine ruhige Minute."

Ein großgewachsener dunkelhäutiger junger Mann, mit krausem schwarzen Haar erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Claire flog förmlich auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals: „Jacques, du hast es doch noch geschafft. Das ist die schönste Überraschung. Bien venue. Darf ich dir meine neuen Schulkameraden vorstellen?" und sie präsentierte ihm Harry und seine Freunde. „Das ist Jacques, mein Mentor aus Beauxbatons, was hätte ich ohne ihn gemacht?"

Jacques grinste breit und meinte: „Tja, wohl nicht mal auf Toilette gefunden ohne meinen Beistand."

„He, Frechdachs – immer diese ollen Kamellen. Das war bloß an meinem ersten Schultag, dass ich mich so hoffnungslos verlaufen hab. Aber was für ein Glück, dass du mich entdeckt und gerettet hast." Beide lachten lauthals und Jacques mischte sich unter das bunte Treiben.

Zwei Gäste kamen ziemlich spät, als alle schon beisammen saßen und sich über die Köstlichkeiten des Buffets hermachten. Zuerst dachte Harry, es handele sich um Kinder, aber bei genauerem Betrachten bemerkte er, dass beide, Mann und Frau bereits erwachsen waren, aber kaum einen Meter groß. Und nach ihrem Aussehen zu schließen waren sie keineswegs Elfen sondern abgesehen von ihrer Größe ganz normale Menschen.

Auch sie wurden von Claire begrüßt: „Barbara, Piere – wie immer die letzten – seid ihr zu Fuß gegangen, dass ihr so spät dran seid?"

Harry erschrak und bemerkte auch, dass es Hermine wie ihm erging. Die sonst so korrekte Claire spottete über ihre Gäste?

„Oh meine Große, wo denkst du hin, wenn wir zu Fuß gegangen wären, wären wir wohl erst nächstes Silvester bei dir gelandet. Und so lange wollten wir dich doch nicht warten lassen. Nein, wir hatten noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen müssen und bei meinem kleinen Bruder vorbeigesehen." sagte die Frau namens Barbara und lachte hellauf, „Der Kleine ist mittlerweile 1,91 Meter groß. Schön langsam brauch ich eine Leiter wenn ich mit ihm sprechen will."

„Ach was, du schwebst doch sowieso immer zu ihm hinauf – aber sie schwebt zumeist noch ein Stückchen höher als notwendig, damit sie auf ihn hinunter schauen kann." blinzelte Pierre Claire verschwörerisch zu.

Die beiden nahmen ihre geringe Körpergröße selbst ganz gehörig aufs Korn, und niemand der anderen Gäste schien sich an ihrer Größe zu stoßen – sie schienen die meisten zu kennen, und als Harry sich erst einmal an ihren Anblick gewohnt hatte, lachte er genauso herzhaft mit den anderen über die Scherze der beiden. Immer wieder fiel ein Wortfetzen, der auf ihre Größe zielte, aber keiner meinte es böse, vielmehr zeigte es nur, dass sie den Unterschied sahen, aber keinen Unterschied in der Behandlung machten. Sie hatten extra hohe Sessel und so vergaß Harry tatsächlich bald ihre Größe. Dafür fielen auch oft kleine Sticheleien bezüglich der Hautfarbe der Lees und Jacques, die diese auch genauso parierten. Die roten Haare der Weasleys kamen genauso dran, wie Claires dürre Arme, Mirandas Fototick und Remus „wildes" Aussehen. Auch Harry musste es zulassen, dass über seine störrischen Haare gerätselt wurde, so in der Art: „Also ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde mindestens vorm Spiegel stehst um diese kreative Frisur hinzukriegen."

Es wurde gequatscht und getanzt und das Buffet füllte sich ständig von neuem, so dass keiner hungern musste, vielmehr war selbst Ron zuletzt so satt, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Um Mitternacht starteten Fred und George das von ihnen mitgebrachte Feuerwerk. Harry war ja schon einiges von den beiden gewohnt, aber dieses Feuerwerk stellte alles bisher gesehene in den Schatten. Harry hielt Luna im Arm und wünschte ihr und auch sich selbst ein schönes neues Jahr. Was dieses Jahr wohl bringen würde?

Erst ab vier Uhr morgens begannen sich einige Gäste zu verabschieden und gegen fünf beschlossen sie alle, sich zurückzuziehen.

Hermine wandte sich noch an Claire: „Die beiden, Pierre und Barbara, als du sie begrüßt hast war ich ganz schön erschrocken, ich dachte du spottest sie aus. Aber sie sprechen selbst auf die gleiche scherzhafte Art über ihre Größe. Wie kommt das eigentlich?"

Und Claire sah für einen Moment ernst aus und meinte: „Wenn du dich heute umgesehen hast: was ist dir aufgefallen? Hier waren einige Leute versammelt: jung und alt, groß und klein, schwarz und weiß, mit allen Haarfarben und so einigen Marotten.

Jeder sollte sich selbst einfach so akzeptieren wie er eben ist. Erst wenn du dich nämlich selber magst, so wie du bist, können das andere auch tun. Und es macht nichts, wenn man in geselliger Runde über die Andersartigkeit des anderen zarte Scherze macht. Solange jeder weiß, wie es gemeint ist, nämlich mit der Kernaussage:

ich und du – wir sind nicht gleich – aber das wäre auch schade – wir sind froh, dass es so viele Unterschiede gibt, sonst wäre die Welt nicht so schön und bunt und vielfältig wie sie ist. Ich mag dich, wie du bist, egal ob du nur halb so groß bist, ich sehe es, aber für mich ist nicht deine Körpergröße sondern dein Wesen wichtig – erst wenn sich jemand über einen anderen lustig macht, weil er glaubt etwas besseres zu sein, weil er glaubt die Andersartigkeit des anderen mindere dessen Wert, dann wird es Zeit aufzuhorchen.

Die Unterschiede zu sehen heißt nicht intolerant zu sein. Intoleranz beginnt erst beim Unterdrücken derer, die sich unterscheiden. Ich glaube hier in dieser Runde wirst du keinen finden, dem es wichtig ist, ob jemand reinblütig oder muggelstämmig ist. Vielleicht interessiert es uns ein wenig, aber letztendlich wichtig ist es nicht."


	45. 45 Abschied

**45. Abschied**

Den Neujahrstag verschlief Harry fast zur Gänze. Erst als es draußen schon wieder dämmerte, konnte er sich aufraffen aufzustehen, und da schliefen die anderen Jungs noch immer. Er schlurfte die Treppen hinunter und fand Hermine am Küchentisch vor, mit roten Wangen über ein Buch gebeugt und vor ihr noch einen Stapel anderer Bücher liegend.

„Oh Guten Morgen Harry – oder vielleicht doch besser Guten Abend." Sie grinste ihn an. „Miranda ist unterwegs. Dort stehen die Reste vom Buffet, wenn du hungrig bist. ... Ich fass es nicht, wie viele Bücher Claire besitzt. Und sie hat behauptet, sie fast alle gelesen zu haben. Hast du dir diese Bücher mal genauer angesehen? Das ist ein Mix aus den verschiedensten Sprachen, sogar chinesisch und arabisch hab ich bereits entdeckt. Ob sie die wirklich lesen kann? Ich hab mir nicht gedacht, dass man so viele Sprachen beherrschen kann." und sie vertiefte sich wieder in das vor ihr liegende Buch.

„Sie hat mal gesagt, sie verstünde einfach die meisten Sprachen, ohne sie je gelernt zu haben. Ich kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen - ich hatte schon in Italien Probleme den Gesprächen zu folgen, dabei haben sich unsere Gastgeber bemüht und zumeist englisch gesprochen, aber eben nicht immer. Immer wenn sie besonders eifrig in ein Thema vertieft waren, sind sie ins italienische zurückgefallen und Claire selbst hat das nicht mal gemerkt, sondern einfach in der gleichen Sprache geantwortet. Aber nachdem sie in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen ist musste sie wohl auch französisch perfekt beherrscht haben. Und nach ihren Worten ist das eine Fähigkeit, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Ich kann mir Snape gar nicht so wortgewandt vorstellen." Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ach Harry – kannst du dich nicht an Snapes Flaschenrätsel in der ersten Klasse erinnern? Dieses Rätsel war in Reimen abgefasst. Damals ist mir das eigentlich auch nicht seltsam vorgekommen, erst einige Zeit danach habe ich mir überlegt, ob er das wohl selbst so geschrieben hat. Und ich bin zum Entschluss gekommen, dass es wohl tatsächlich seine Worte waren. So wie er sich manchmal auszudrücken pflegt, wenn er von der Braukunst schwärmt ... ja, ich denke hinter der Fassade des strengen biestigen Lehrers steckt noch einiges mehr, als wir uns vorstellen können."

Mit lautem Hallo erschienen jetzt die anderen auf der Bildfläche. Sie stürzten sich auf die Überreste des gestrigen Essens und die Küche war alsbald gefüllt von lautem Schmatzen und einer höchst gemischten Unterhaltung.

Hermine versuchte Claire über ihre Bücher auszufragen und woher sie die alle hatte.

Jim und Jules diskutierten über das Feuerwerk der Weasley-Zwillinge, Jim fand es großartig, Jules fand es gar nicht so außergewöhnlich. Ja, manchmal schienen die beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Jungs eben nicht einig zu sein.

Luna schaute sich mit Ginny gemeinsam Fotoalben an und beide fanden, dass Lee doch ganz schnuckelig aussehe.

Harry hörte das aus Lunas Mund nicht allzu gerne.

Ron war noch ziemlich einsilbig und vor allem mit dem Vertilgen der Lebensmittel beschäftigt.

„Habt ihr Lust noch Eis laufen zu gehen?" fragte Claire nachdem auch wirklich alle satt waren und kaum noch etwas von dem Mahl über war.

„Eigentlich gern, aber ich hab keine Eislaufschuhe." murmelte Luna.

„Kein Problem" meinte Claire und deutete auf einen Haufen Schlittschuhe in verschiedenen Größen, der plötzlich in der Mitte der Küche lag. „Hier sind ein paar Leihschuhe" erklärte sie lachend den verdutzen Jugendlichen.

Und so gingen sie, nachdem sie sich noch warm verpackt hatten Richtung See hinunter. Lee, der ausnahmsweise in seinem Elternhaus genächtigt hatte gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Am See angelangt schlüpften sie in die Schuhe und plötzlich brannten rund herum unzählige Kerzen. Das war diesmal das Werk Lees gewesen, der seinen Zauberstab mit einem leichten Schlenkern auf den See gerichtet hatte.

„Benötigst du keinen Zauberspruch für solche Sachen?" erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Oh doch, aber es reicht sich den Zauberspruch zu denken. Das werdet ihr demnächst wohl auch lernen. Ihr seid sowieso schon spät dran damit. Wir haben das zu Beginn der sechsten Klasse bereits gelernt."

Harry konnte sich erinnern, dass Lupin es einmal im Unterricht erwähnt hatte, aber bisher waren sie noch nicht zur Praxis übergegangen.

Genauso wie sie noch keinen Unterricht fürs Apparieren gehabt hatten. Aber das müsste wohl auch bald erfolgen, schließlich könnten sie die Prüfung mit 17 Jahren ablegen.

Der Abend wurde noch sehr schön. Das Eis glitzerte durch die vielen Kerzen rundherum, am Himmel leuchten unzählige Sterne und sie fuhren über das Eis, als ob sie nie etwas anderes getan hätten.

Harry bemerkte erst spät, dass sich Lee und Claire von den anderen abgesetzt hatten. Sie standen ein Stück von den anderen entfernt und schienen in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft, das damit endete, dass Lee Claire fest in seine Arme schloss und sie an sich drückte. Dabei fuhr er ihr sanft durchs Haar und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

Später dann, als sie nach Mitternacht, nachdem sie nochmals gespeist hatten, sich auf ihre Zimmer zurückzogen, verabschiedete Claire sich kurz von ihnen und folgte Lee mit ins Nachbarhaus.

Luna sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. „Sie hat sehr unruhig geschlafen diese Nacht. Wenn sie nicht bald einen Weg findet ihrer Albträume Herr zu werden, kann sie auch das restliche Schuljahr schmeißen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihr helfen kann?"

Ginny legte den Arm um sie und meinte: „Scheinbar können wir das nicht. Aber bei Lee ist sie doch in guten Händen."

Und Hermine fügte hinzu: „Ich hab schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich sie zu Beginn so schlecht behandelt habe. Wie gern würde ich das wiedergutmachen."

Doch Jim trat zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Claire hat einige schlechte Eigenschaften, aber nachtragend ist sie nicht. Und ich kann mich zwar auch irren, aber ich glaube, dass du ihr sehr wohl einmal helfen kannst. Aber noch ist nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür." dann küsste er sie und die Jungen und die Mädchen zogen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück.

„Wie hast du dass eben gemeint?" fragte Ron Jim.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist auch bloß so ein Gefühl. Aber auch in Hermine stecken Kräfte, die sie noch nicht einmal selber zu kennen scheint."

Der Rest der Ferien verging wie im Flug. Und als sie mit gepackten Koffern im Flur standen um sich von Miranda Aquila zu verabschieden hatte Harry einen Kloß im Hals. Er hoffte, dass er wiederkommen würde. Hier in diesem Haus hatte er sich seit langem wieder daheim gefühlt. Das war ein Gefühl, das er auch in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts verspürt hatte. Aber noch intensiver.

Und obwohl er sich auch bei den Weasleys immer willkommen wusste, war es hier irgendwie anders gewesen. Miranda hatte seine Eltern gekannt. Sie wusste Geschichten zu erzählen, die ihm seine Eltern richtig lebendig vor Augen führten.

Harry wusste, dass seine Eltern unwiederbringlich tot waren. Aber zumindest durfte er sie auf diese Weise ein wenig näher kennen lernen. Er erfuhr von ihrem Leben und ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Und auch Miranda brachte es auf warmherzige Weise zum Ausdruck, wie liebenswert seine Mutter Lily gewesen war.


	46. 46 Ursula, die Seherin

**46. Ursula, die Seherin**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zu Hagrids Stunde mussten, hatten sie einen mühsamen Weg durch einen Berg Neuschnee zu bewältigen. Es hatte die ganze Nacht durch geschneit und schneite noch immer. Alle waren dick vermummt und keiner hatte so recht Lust den Vormittag im Freien zu verbringen. Michel hatte Claire ganz vorsichtig gegrüßt und man merkte die Spannung zwischen den beiden. Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, was Claire zu Michel gesagt hatte, aber sie wahrte Distanz und war freundlich aber bestimmt zurückhaltend.

Auf ihrem Weg, kamen sie bei den Zelten der Wachtposten vorbei, und da fiel es Harry wieder ein, dass ja dieser Marcel, den ja anscheinend mehr mit Claire verband, zurzeit hier sein müsste. Und als er versuchte in dem dichten Schneetreiben etwas zu sehen entdeckte er ihn auch ein Stück entfernt. Marcel unterhielt sich gerade mit Tonks. Diese rief Harry, Hermine und Ron einen Gruß zu und Marcel drehte sich interessiert nach ihnen um und grüßte ebenfalls. Aber wenn Harry geglaubt hatte, er würde bei Claires Anblick irgendeine Regung zeigen so hatte er sich getäuscht. Seltsam, und dabei waren die beiden mal zusammen?

Aber Harry vergaß die Sache bald und begrüßte es, dass Hagrid die Unterrichtsstunden in den Wald verlegt hatte, wo der Wind ihnen nicht um die Ohren pfiff, und das dichte Geäst über ihren Köpfen eine Menge Schnee abhielt.

Trotzdem waren sie immens froh, als sie zum Mittagessen wieder in die guttemperierte große Halle zurückkehren konnten. Der Nachmittagsunterricht behagte ihnen gleich viel mehr, waren sie doch wenigstens in trockenen geheizten Klassenzimmern.

Besonders Trelawney, bei der sie zurzeit Wahrsagen besuchten, hatte ihre Räume überheizt, schenkte allen heißen Tee aus und beschwerte sich fortwährend über das schlechte Wetter, das ihre Seherfähigkeiten angeblich beeinträchtigte.

„Aber Professor: wieso sollten sie vom Wetter abhängig sein? Inwiefern stellen die äußeren Bedingungen ein Hemmnis für ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten dar? Ich habe gelesen, dass manche Seher bei solch Wetter erst zu Hochform auflaufen." fragte Claire provozierend.

Trelawney kam zu ihrem Platz gewuselt und sah sie über den Rand ihrer großen Brille zweifelnd an. „Ach mein liebes Kind" und dabei ergriff sie Claires Hand, „du scheinst mir mal wieder ein Exemplar einer Hexe mit absolut keinen seherischen Fähigkeiten. Armes Ding, und dabei lese ich in deiner Hand, dass dir noch Böses bevorsteht und dass dir Unheil droht, von einem großen blonden Mann."

Claire entzog ihr mit voller Wucht ihre Hand, so dass Trelawney zurücktaumelte und fauchte sie an: „Ich brauche von ihnen nichts über Vergangenes zu erfahren. Meine Vergangenheit kenn ich schon selbst." Ihre Worte klangen wie das Zischen einer bösen Schlange.

Trelawney wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie von einem eigenartigen Geräusch gestört wurde, und sich zu dessen Ursprung umsah.

Auch Harry hatte es gehört, sowie auch die anderen Schüler in der Klasse. Und erstaunt sahen sie zu Ron, dessen Gesicht ganz bleich geworden war und der unnatürlich keuchte und dann mit einer fremdartig klingenden Stimme zu sprechen anhob:

„Hüte dich vor dem Augenscheinlichen. Das Auge kann getäuscht werden, aber das Herz sieht tiefer. Gefahr lauert dort, wo du sie nicht erwarten würdest. Sei nicht vertrauensselig sondern prüfe mit Bedacht. ..."

Danach wurde es grabesstill, bis sich Rons Gesichtsausdruck wieder normalisierte und er sie verwundert anstarrte. „Was'n los?" murmelte er, „Habt ihr ein Gespenst gesehen?" und leise an Harry gewandt: „Hab ich leicht geschnarcht?"

Aber bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte war bereits Trelawney an Rons Seite. „Sie betastete seine Stirn ergriff seine Hand und murmelte: „Erstaunlich, äußerst erstaunlich, solltest du wirklich diese Fähigkeit ererbt haben? Ursulas Gabe zu Prophezeiungen? Ich kann es kaum glauben und doch schien es mir so wahrhaftig, als stünde sie hier vor mir. Erstaunlich, erstaunlich ..."

Doch zu mehr Erklärungen ließ sie sich nicht herab – schließlich wollte sie von Ron, dass er ihr aus der Wahrsagekugel etwas herauslesen sollte, doch damit war er genauso überfordert wie stets zuvor.

„Erstaunlich, erstaunlich, das heißt, Sie fangen mit den Utensilien nichts an, sondern sagen, wenn es wichtig ist von selbst voraus? Erstaunlich, erstaunlich – ja das ist in der Tat eine Parallele zu Ursula."

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit Ron zu erklären was vorgefallen sei, erst nach der Stunde kam er dazu, aber Ron war bloß selbst erstaunt und wollte Harrys Worten keinen Glauben schenken.

Beim Abendessen erzählten sie Hermine davon und die sah Ron nur äußerst vorwurfsvoll an: „Also Ron, da hast du dir ja wirklich einen ganz fiesen Scherz erlaubt. Das ist nicht nett deinen Freunden gegenüber ..."

„Aber ich hab doch keine Ahnung was los war. Ich hab ja selbst erst von Harry erfahren, was ich angeblich gesagt habe. Ihr müsst mir glauben, bitte." Ron schien die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er war ziemlich durcheinander und sein Blick heischte um Bestätigung.

„Hermine, nur weil du nichts von Wahrsagen hältst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist. Das was Ron da vollbracht hat war allem Anschein nach eine echte Voraussage. Und wenn es denn wirklich Ursulas Art ist, auf die sich Trelawney da bezogen hat, dann sollten wir seine Worte nochmals schleunigst Revue passieren lassen. Ursulas Voraussagen sind immer nach kurzer Zeit schon wahr geworden. Also könnte es in diesem Fall genauso sein." Jules hatte diese Worte an Hermine und die anderen gerichtet.

„Aber wer in Merlins Namen ist diese Ursula eigentlich?" Ron verstand rein gar nichts mehr.

„Ursula Flint – Phineas Nigellus Ehefrau und wahrscheinlich auch deine Urururgroßmutter."

„Auch?"

„Tja, das wäre dann wohl was, das wir gemeinsam haben." jetzt war es Jim der schmunzelnd antwortete.

„Aber wieso weiß ich dann nichts davon?" Ron war ziemlich verwirrt. „Phineas – das ist doch der Verwandte von Sirius gewesen, oder? Also auch euer Verwandter. Aber wie sollte ich mit diesem verwandt sein?"

Jetzt war es Harry, dem eine Antwort leicht fiel: „Sirius hat doch erwähnt, dass er mit deiner Mutter und auch mit deinem Vater entfernt verwandt ist. kannst du dich nicht an den Wandteppich am Grimmauldplatz erinnern?"

Ron schüttelte noch immer ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und diese Ursula, die angeblich mit uns verwandt sein soll, war Seherin?" Ginny hatte diese Frage gestellt.

„Ja, eine ziemlich bekannte sogar. Sie hat wie gesagt nie mit irgendwelchen Utensilien gearbeitet, wenn Gefahr drohte hatte sie einfach eine Vision, die sie dann vor Publikum prophezeite."

„Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich was gesagt habe." Ron mochte es nicht glauben.,

„Das kommt noch. Das scheint zu Beginn bei Sehenden oft so zu sein. Aber mit ein wenig Training, kannst du das dann gewollt steuern. Und du wirst auch klar erkennen können, was bloß ein Phantasiegebilde ist, und was eine echte Prophezeiung." erklärte Jules.

„Kannst du das auch? Bist du deshalb in Wahrsagen? Und warum du nicht Jim?" Ron hatte Feuer gefangen..

„Ich hab mit der Wahrsagerei nix am Hut. Ich bin mit Sicherheit kein Seher und damit tu ich mir den ganzen Hokuspokus auch gar nicht an." antwortete zuerst Jim.

Daraufhin sahen die Umsitzenden neugierig zu Jules: „Tja, ich hatte wohl schon ein paar Mal Träume, die sich bewahrheitet hatten. Aber was richtig Greifbares war nicht dabei gewesen. Es war auch nie eine deutliche Aussage möglich. Erst im Nachhinein konnte ich manche Warnung zuordnen. Keine Ahnung, ob das mal stärker werden wird. Aber bei dir hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es sich durchaus um eine richtige Prophezeiung handelt Ron. Daher sollten wir uns ernsthaft überlegen, was du gesagt hast."

Dabei schaute Jules fragend zu Claire. Sie hatten ja bereits öfters bemerkt, dass sie bei Streitigkeiten den genauen Wortlaut eines Disputs wiedergeben konnte, obwohl sie nicht besonders aufgepasst hatte. „Okay, wenn ihr das so ernst nehmen wollt: „Hüte dich vor dem Augenscheinlichen. Das Auge kann getäuscht werden, aber das Herz sieht tiefer. Gefahr lauert dort, wo du sie nicht erwarten würdest. Sei nicht vertrauensselig sondern prüfe mit Bedacht. ..." Das ganze klingt mir denn doch ein wenig an den Haaren herangezogen. Obwohl man es natürlich auch ganz allgemein als Vorsichtsmaßnahme deuten könnte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was derzeit so Gefährliches auf uns lauern sollte. Hier in Hogwarts? Wir dürfen ja fast keinen Schritt alleine machen, bin ja nur froh, dass die Aufpasser uns noch nicht aufs Klo folgen, also wo sollten wir denn momentan bedroht werden?" Claire besuchte zwar Wahrsagen, aber sie selbst hielt nicht übermäßig viel von Prophezeiungen und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus.

„Aber du hast es doch gerade gesagt: Dort wo wir es nicht erwarten würden. Hüte dich vor dem Augenscheinlichen. Also ist es etwas, dass uns nicht verdächtig vorkommt, aber in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes ist." Jules steigerte sich schön langsam in die Sache hinein.

„Das Auge kann getäuscht werden, aber das Herz sieht tiefer." Claire lachte hell auf. „Wir sehen zwar etwas, aber in unserem Herzen erkennen wir es erst? Na wenn ihr mich fragt, erscheint mir das ganze doch ein wenig zu dubios. Wenn euch noch was dazu einfällt, könnt ihr es mir ja sagen. Ich hab noch ein paar Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ich geh schon mal hoch." Und Claire stand auf und verließ den Gryffindortisch. Aber auch die anderen erhoben sich und folgten ihr.

Auch Hermine war in Gedanken versunken: „Also Wahrsagen ist ja wirklich nicht meines. Aber wenn es sich bei dem von Ron Gesagtem wirklich um eine Prophezeiung handelt, sollten wir wohl besser auf der Hut sein." Dabei sah sie Ron neugierig an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

Ron wurde unter ihren musternden Blicken regelrecht rot bis zu den Ohren, was sich etwas mit seiner Haarfarbe schlug. Harry wollte sich schon dazu äußern, unterließ es dann aber doch.

Draußen in der Einganshalle sahen sie Professor Dumbledore mit Snape und Marcel stehen. Sie nickten ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu, aber Jim rief: „Ich heiße dich herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen Marcell."

Dieser hob verwundert die Augen und meinte rasch: „Oh danke dir. Ich fühl mich hier auch schon richtig wohl." Jim setzte seinen Weg fort, aber Jules blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Sag mal kommt dir das nicht auch seltsam vor? Wir waren zwei Jahre im gleichen Quidditchteam und er ignoriert uns fast." fragte er seinen Bruder.

„Na das hat wohl seine Gründe, oder? Du musst ja nur zurückdenken von wem er vor fast drei Jahren abserviert worden ist." Jim konnte die Bedenken seines Bruders nicht verstehen.

Erst später, als sie spätabends vor dem Kamin saßen, Ginny an Jules geschmiegt, Hermine an Jim, Harry, Ron, Claire und Neville um sie gruppiert, fing Jules erneut an: „Mich lässt diese Prophezeiung nicht los. Ich hab das Gefühl ich wüsste eigentlich schon genau, was Ron meinte, aber es scheint sich im Nebel verfangen zu haben. Ich komm nicht drauf, was der Auslöser war. „Hüte dich vor dem Augenscheinlichen" Was haben wir gesehen, das es so nicht gegeben hat?"

„Ja und was erkennst du dann mit deinem Herzen mein lieber Cousin? Bist du heute einem süßen wunderhübschen Mädel über den Weg gelaufen, das in Wirklichkeit eine Veela ist? feixte Claire. Sie schien dieses Gesprächsthema nicht unbedingt zu mögen.

„Ach dieses wunderhübsche Mädchen sitzt hier an meiner Seite, und ist ganz sicher keine Veela, oder? Das ist es ja, was mich stutzig macht: das mit dem Herzen sehen. Ich war bisher immer der Meinung, dass man nur in Liebesdingen mit dem Herzen sieht. Aber ich hoffe mal mein Schatz du bist auch wirklich Ginny. Nicht dass ich hier ein fremdes Mädel küsse." Jules sah Ginny herausfordernd an.

„Oh welchen Beweis soll ich dir denn erbringen?" Ginny lachte und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem langen Kuss.

Jetzt wandte Hermine ein: „Vielleicht übersehen wir ja etwas. Vielleicht hat es noch eine andere Bedeutung: das mit dem Herzen sehen. Claire, du hast doch so viel gelesen, ist dir der Ausdruck noch nie untergekommen?"

Claire sah hoch und Hermine direkt in die Augen. Ihr vorher so skeptischer Blick wandelte sich und ihr Gesicht spiegelte zugleich Erstaunen und Verstehen wieder. Sie wandte dabei ihren Blick nicht von Hermine ab, aber ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab.

Bis Ron sie in die Seite knuffte: „Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, du hast doch grad 'nen Einfall gehabt. Lass uns an deinen Überlegungen teilhaben."

„Ich muss diesen Gedanken erst mal weiterdenken. Ich darf nichts sagen, auch wenn ich wollte. Ich werde jetzt mal auf mein Zimmer gehen und nachdenken. ... Obwohl, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch anderes ein." und sie stand auf und wandte sich dem Porträtloch zu.

„He - wo willst du jetzt noch hin?" rief ihr Harry nach.

„Ich möchte Trelawney noch rasch einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht kann sie mir weiterhelfen. Ansonsten muss ich wohl noch kurz in die Eulerei. Aber ich glaube, dafür reicht sogar Trelawneys Wissen." sprach's, drehte sich um und verschwand und ließ einige verdutzt dreinblickende Gryffindors zurück.


	47. 47 überführt

**47. überführt**

Nach Claires Entschwinden bestürmten Harry und Ron die Zwillinge, ob sie sich vorstellen könnten, woran Claire gedacht hatte.

„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es euch sagen. Aber wenn es wirklich was ist, was sie uns nicht sagen darf, dann ist es wohl so'n Hexenzeugs." Jules zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hexenzeugs?" Ron kapierte nicht, was er gehört hatte.

„Na so Sachen eben, die nur Hexen was anzugehen scheinen. Ginnys Fähigkeit eine Peaceley zu sein gehört da zum Beispiel dazu. Oder die Hebammenschaft. Die besteht auch nur aus Hexen. Und die Hohen Priesterinnen. Da gibt es so allerlei Sachen, die du als Mann nie erfährst. Aber da können wir euch beide ja," und dabei schielte Jim zu Hermine und Ginny „vorschicken. Vielleicht erzählt sie euch ja genaueres."

„Also mir ist es so vorgekommen, als würde sie uns allen nichts erklären wollen." murmelte Ginny. „Aber wir können es ja versuchen. Du hast deine Feindschaft mit Claire ja auch so ziemlich begraben Hermine, oder?"

„Ja mittlerweile schon. Ich war zu Beginn wohl ein gehöriges Rindvieh. Aber zuletzt konnte ich ganz gut mit ihr sprechen. Über fast alles halt." und dabei sah sie ein klein wenig verlegen zu Boden.

„Was heißt das: über fast alles? Das würde mich doch mal brennend interessieren, was ihr Frauen da so zu bequatschen habt." stichelte Jim.

„Also alles brauchst du ja auch nicht zu wissen." lachte Hermine auf, „Wir reden über die Schule und den Unterricht, über Bücher und manchmal eben auch über Jungs." dabei zwinkerte sie Jim verschwörerisch zu.

„Über Jungs? Du spricht in der Mehrzahl meine Liebe. Das hör ich jetzt aber gar nicht gern." schalt sie Jim.

„Ach hab ich das? Muss wohl ein Versehen gewesen sein."

„Das heißt also ihr habt keine Ahnung welche Erleuchtung ihr gekommen ist?" fragte Harry erneut.

„Nö, nicht wirklich. Aber Jim liegt wohl nicht so ganz falsch, wenn er von Hexenwissen spricht. Und dass Claire Trelawney befragen will, wundert mich enorm. Sie hält ja bekannter weise nicht allzu viel von ihr. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde sie sich bloß in eine Richtung hin vergewissern wollen, und eigentlich schon genau wissen, was Sache ist. Aber ich fürchte ich werde ihr Zurückkommen nicht abwarten können. Ich bin wirklich hundemüde und sollte schon längst im Bett sein. Seid ihr noch nicht müde?" fragte Jules die anderen.

„Oh doch, eigentlich schon. Also werden wir die Sache überschlafen und schauen, ob Claire morgen bereit ist uns was zu erklären. Also dann gute Nacht mein Schatz." und Ginny verabschiedete sich ausgiebig von Jules.

Als Harry in seinem Bett lag, überdachte er die ganze Sache noch einmal. Und auch er hatte das Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag etwas nicht so gewesen war, wie er es erwartet hätte. Aber was war das bloß gewesen?

Aber trotz längerem Grübeln kam er nicht darauf und schlief schließlich doch ein.

In seinem Traum durchlebte er die Unterrichtsstunde bei Trelawney noch einmal. Und dabei sah er in einen Spiegel und es blickte ihm das Antlitz Lord Voldemorts entgegen. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück und plötzlich hatten alle seine Klassenkameraden ebenfalls das Gesicht Voldemorts.

Er wachte schweißgebadet auf und konnte sich einige Zeit nicht beruhigen. Erst als er sich noch ein Glas Wasser geholt und das verschwitzte Schlafgewand gewechselt hatte, konnte er wieder einschlafen und war froh, dass er den Rest der Nacht traumlos hinter sich brachte.

Am nächsten Morgen fehlte Claire beim Frühstück, aber Hermine erklärte, sie hätte es bloß nicht geschafft diese aus dem Bett zu kriegen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann sie schlafen gegangen ist, aber allem Anschein nach hat sie nicht viel Zeit im Bett verbracht. Und" dabei wurde ihre Stimme merklich leiser, „nachdem sie mit Michel Schluss gemacht hat, war sie wohl so lange bei Trelawney." Eine zarte Röte überzog dabei ihr Gesicht.

Zum Unterricht erschien Claire gerade noch rechtzeitig, beantwortete aber nicht ihre Fragen und war selbst sehr nachdenklich.

Erst beim Abendessen murmelte sie: „Ich kann euch doch nichts sagen. Ich bin mir ja selbst nicht sicher."

„Und wozu hast du die letzten zwei Stunden dann in der Bibliothek verbracht? Du findest doch sonst meist alles, weil du weißt, wo du nachschauen musst." tadelte sie Jules.

„In dem Fall ist diese Bibliothek leider nicht das Richtige. Aber ich hoffe ich bekomme auf meine Frage bald eine Antwort." und kaum hatte sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen, landete auch bereits ihr schwarzer Rabe am Tisch und streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen.

Mit Windeseile nahm sie ihm den Brief ab, und öffnete das Schreiben. Und was sie las, schien sie zufrieden zu stellen. Der Postbote hatte einiges Aufsehen verursacht, war es doch üblich, dass die Eulen nur frühmorgens in die große Halle kamen.

Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen Gryffindors reagierte sie nicht, doch verließ sie diesmal gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden den Tisch. „Ich will noch ein wenig Frischluft schnuppern." erklärte sie, als die anderen ihre Schritte zur Treppe lenkten. Aber da Harry und die anderen hofften, sie würde ihnen vielleicht doch was erzählen, folgten sie ihr unaufgefordert ins Freie.

„Nu sprich mal Klartext, meine Liebe. Was hast du bisher herausgefunden?" löcherte sie Jules erneut.

„Nicht viel. Und worauf sich diese Voraussage bezieht, weiß ich schon gar nicht, nur was das „mit dem Herzen" sehen bedeuten könnte, ist mir ein wenig klarer." meinte Claire. „Von den ganzen Prophezeiungen habe ich ja sowieso nicht die beste Meinung. Obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass sie manchmal zutreffen. Aber nachdem ihr sie für wichtig haltet, habe ich eben nachgefragt."

„Wieso hast du was gegen Prophezeiungen?" Ron war es anzusehen, dass er mit dieser Aussage nicht ganz klar kam. Schließlich hatte er gerade bemerkt, dass er vielleicht doch auch selbst eine Fähigkeit besaß, die ihn zu was besonderem machte, etwas was ihn vom Rest seiner Familie unterscheiden könnte. „Du tust ja geradezu, als ob du persönlich schon Erfahrung damit gemacht hättest."

Da musste Claire grinsen und legte Ron beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter: „Nun reg dich mal wieder ab. Aber du hast recht. Ich kann mich da an etwas erinnern, als ich so zirka 5 Jahre alt war. Die Mutter von Lee ist eine begeisterte Kartenlegerin. Und sie hat auch schon manchmal Wahres herauslesen können.

Nun wie gesagt: als ich 5 war, besuchte sie meine Mutter und ich wurde raus geschickt. So etwas mochte ich schon damals nicht, und so hab ich halt an der Tür gelauscht. Und da hat Mrs. Lee meiner Mutter erzählt, sie hätte in den Karten für den folgenden Tag eine große Gefahr für mich herausgelesen. Etwas, wobei ich schwer verletzt werden würde. Ma selbst hat kein besonderes Interesse an dieser Art vorauszusehen und sie hat sie beschwichtigt und gemeint, sie würde schon auf mich aufpassen.

Dummerweise musste sie am nächsten Tag dann zu einem Kranken, und so blieb ich bei den Jordans. Aber auch Mrs. Jordan musste kurz weg, obwohl man ihr ansah, dass ihr nicht sehr wohl dabei war, mich und Lee allein zu lassen. Ich war zuvor immer unbekümmert, Lee und ich liebten es auf die höchsten Bäume zu klettern, und wir beide waren ja auch geschickt genug, dass uns noch nie etwas gröberes passiert war.

Aber an diesem Tag war ich durch die Worte seiner Mutter verunsichert. Und indem ich besonders Acht geben wollte, passierte natürlich genau das Gegenteil: ich rutschte von einem Ast ab und fiel hinunter. Nachdem ich mich instinktiv mit den Armen abfangen wollte, brach ich mir beide Arme. Als Mrs. Jordan heimkam jammerte sie fürchterlich und machte sich die größten Vorwürfe. Und Mutter kam erst nach zwei Stunden zurück, und so musste ich die ganze Zeit mit den Brüchen und ziemlich starken Schmerzen ausharren. Ist keine schöne Vorstellung beide Arme gebrochen zu haben. Da kannst du nicht mal alleine aufs Klo gehen.

Ma hat mir dann rasch helfen können, aber Mrs. Jordan hat ständig vorgebetet, dass sie recht behalten hat. Später dann, als ich schon im Bett lag, hat Ma mich gefragt, wie mir das passieren konnte. Und ich hab ihr gestanden, dass ich gelauscht hätte. Da ist sie sehr ernst geworden und hat mir einen Vortrag gehalten. Sie hat gemeint: „Nimm dich vor diversen Prophezeiungen in Acht. Sie richten oftmals schlimmeres an. Wenn du z. B. nicht gelauscht hättest, wärst du mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht vom Baum gestürzt. Erst durch dein Bemühen besonders aufzupassen, deine Unsicherheit, konnte es dazu kommen. So ist es auch mit anderen Prophezeiungen oft. Erst wenn derjenige, von dem die Prophezeiung handelt, von ihr erfährt, tritt sie mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein. Das bezeichnet man auch als sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiungen, die eben erst durch unser Mittun in Erfüllung gehen."

Darum mochte sie solche Dinge nicht, und ich stimme darin mit ihr voll überein. Aber ich räume ein, dass es auch Ausnahmen gibt." und dabei lächelte sie Ron aufmunternd zu.

„So du hast mal wieder viel geredet, doch unsere Fragen hast du nicht beantwortet." Jim war jetzt schon etwas genervt.

„Nö, lass sie mal." warf Harry ein. „Claire, ich hab dir ja von der Prophezeiung im Ministerium erzählt. Glaubst du, damit verhält es sich ähnlich? Ist sie vielleicht gar nicht wortwörtlich zu nehmen?"

Da sah ihn Claire nachdenklich an und meinte: „Ja im Prinzip schon. Aber dadurch, dass Voldemort sie - zumindest 'nen Teil davon - gehört hat, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass sie wichtig wurde. Aber ich hab dir das schon mal gesagt: es heißt noch lange nicht, dass du ihn umbringen musst, weil es sonst kein anderer könnte. Es liegt in deiner Hand, sie wahr werden zu lassen, oder selbst nach anderen Möglichkeiten Ausschau zu halten. Wobei ich mir vorstellen kann, dass du falls du ihm nochmals direkt gegenüberstehen würdest, es sehr wohl versuchtest ihn zu entmachten. Das muss aber nicht unbedingt mit seinem Tod gleich zu setzen sein. Vielleicht solltest du ja ein wenig mehr darüber selbst nachlesen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass in der Bibliothek einiges über Prophezeiungen zu finden ist."

„Könnt ihr darüber vielleicht ein andermal quatschen? Also jetzt sagst du uns endlich, was wir wissen wollen? Was hast du bei Trelawney gemacht?" nun war es Ron, der weiterbohrte. Er wollte doch endlich wissen, was an dem, was er „gesagt" hatte dran war.

„Okay: Trelawney hab ich über Ursula Flint ausgefragt. Ein wenig wusste ich ja schon über sie von den beiden da," und dabei schielte sie zu den Zwillingen, „aber so recht interessiert hat es mich zuvor nicht.

Trelawney hat sich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt und wollte gar nicht mehr mit Reden aufhören. Wenn die mal loslegt kommt sie ständig vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Ja ihr müsst gar nicht so blöd grinsen, ich weiß, dass ich das auch oft tu.

Auf jeden Fall kam bei dem Gespräch raus, dass Ursula im Normalfall über Dinge sprach, die in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung und vor allem in Bälde schon einzutreffen pflegten. Und sie hat wohl eine ziemlich hohe Trefferquote mit ihren Voraussagen erzielt. Wenn Ron nun wirklich eine Gabe wie sie hat, dann betrifft es wohl mit Sicherheit unsere nähere Umgebung, sagen wir mal Hogwarts und etwas, dass jetzt oder zumindest in den nächsten Tagen wichtig werden wird."

„Und worauf es sich beziehen könnte wusste sie wahrscheinlich nicht, oder?" fragte Ginny.

„Nein, sie murmelte zwar irgendwas von Dingen, die sie in der Kristallkugel gesehen hätte, aber das war nicht wirklich hilfreich. Da müsst ihr euer Hirn wohl selbst zermartern."

„Und was heißt jetzt: mit dem Herzen sehen?" hackte Hermine nach.

„Tja, einerseits kann es sich auf Liebesdinge beziehen: Liebende spüren doch auch oft, wenn mit dem Partner was nicht in Ordnung ist. Sei es er würde vom Imperius-Fluch beherrscht, sei es er wäre nicht er selbst, sondern ein anderer, der Vielsafttrank genommen hat.

Aber diesen Punkt schließ ich wohl eher aus.

Die zweite Möglichkeit – und hier musste ich Mater Major befragen, von der war die Nachricht zuvor, ... es gibt in der Hexenwelt so Anzeichen, dass zur Zeit eine Hexe unter uns weilt, eine Hohe Priesterin, die ganz besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt. Genaugenommen ist das natürlich nur eine vage Vermutung, man weiß es nicht wirklich und doch gibt es eben Anzeichen dafür, ... diese Hexe solle eine ganz besondere Verbundenheit zu Mutter Erde haben. Im äußersten Fall könnte sie sogar Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse in der Natur ausüben, aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dürfte sie die Fähigkeit haben, Dinge „im rechten Licht" oder eben „mit dem Herzen" zu sehen."

„Kannst du uns das vielleicht etwas genauer erklären?" Harry verstand nicht so recht, was er da hörte.

„Diese Hexe sieht den Dingen auf den Kern, „ins Herz" eben. Sie könnte, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten denn bewusst einzusetzen gelernt hat, sehen, wer die Wahrheit spricht und wer lügt, sie würde sehen, wenn ein Mensch sein Äußeres durch Vielsafttrank verändert hat, oder sein Handeln von anderen bestimmt wird.

Auf Rons Prophezeiung bezogen finde ich den Vielsafttrank ja am wahrscheinlichsten. Aber wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit, ob es diese Hexe überhaupt wirklich gibt. Auch Mater Major hat darüber nichts genaueres gewusst. Und wenn wir auf Rons Prophezeiung zurückkehren: das hieße dann ja, dass diese Hexe hier unter uns weilt. Und ich hab da nur eine Vermutung, aber ich kann mich auch irren. Es käme auf einen Versuch drauf an. Wobei es aber von Nutzen wäre, wenn einer von euch bereits einen Verdacht hegte, um wen sich die Prophezeiung drehen könnte. Mir ist nämlich niemand dazu in den Sinn gekommen."

Es war Harry, der als erster antwortete: „Naja, mir ist gestern schon etwas seltsam vorgekommen. Und zwar als wir zu Hagrid gegangen sind und bei den Aufsehern vorbeikamen. Ihr habt doch gesagt ihr kennt diesen Marcel recht gut. Also mir kam es so vor, als würde er keine Anzeichen von Erkennen zeigen."

„Da gebe ich dir recht Harry. Ich bin am Abend auch stutzig geworden, als er zurückgegrüßt hat und eigentlich kein Anzeichen dafür da war, dass er uns erkannt hatte." meinte Jules.

„Papperlapapp!" Claire schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Marcel ist ein zu fähiger Zauberer, als dass ich mir vorstellen könnte, es hätte ihn jemand so ausgetrickst, dass er in seine Rolle geschlüpft wäre. Er hat seine Ausbildung zum Auror in Rekordzeit gemacht. Nein, das glaube ich nun wirklich nicht."

„Du darfst dabei aber eins nicht vergessen, Mad Eye Moody wurde vor zwei Jahren auch gekidnappt und obwohl er ja besonders misstrauisch und wachsam ist, konnte er überwältigt werden. Also wieso nicht auch dieser Marcel?" Hermine war nachdenklich geworden. „Aber das könnte sich dann doch auf die erste Möglichkeit, des mit dem Herzen sehen, die du genannt hast, beziehen. Du müsstest doch erkennen können, ob es der richtige Marcel ist."

Claire hatte ihre Augen bei Hermines Worten weit aufgerissen und wich zurück: „Nein, nein, das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen. Sicher - ich kenn ihn ganz gut, aber du vergisst, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Ich bemüh mich sehr, dass er mich erst gar nicht bemerkt. Und hingehen und ihn ansprechen, das kann ich nicht. Da verlangst du eindeutig zu viel."

„Aber wieso eigentlich? Habt ihr euch so im Streit getrennt?" fragte Ginny nach.

Es folgte ein betretenes Schweigen bis Claire Antwort gab: „Na ja, ich hab damals Schluss gemacht. Und er hat meine Gründe nicht verstehen wollen. Er hat mir danach noch ein paar Mal geschrieben, aber ich hab seine Eulenpost ungelesen wieder zurück geschickt. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg."

„Das sieht dir eigentlich überhaupt nicht ähnlich." meinte Harry.

„Danke, das war auch das einzige Mal, dass ich so gehandelt habe. Und ich hatte meine Gründe. Und die hab ich noch. Also verlangt bitte nicht von mir, dass ich ihm auf den Zahn fühle. Ich werde mir dazu was anderes überlegen, okay?" Aber weiter kam sie auch gar nicht, da in dem Moment Tonks und Marcel um die Ecke bogen. Sie waren in Begleitung von Dumbledore und Snape, und scheinbar angeregt in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Es war Snape, der sie als erster sah: „Was treibt euch dazu, euch um diese Zeit noch im Freien herumzutreiben? Glaubt ihr die Regeln gelten für alle, nur nicht für euch? Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen."

Doch Dumbledore fiel ihm ins Wort: „Nun, ihr habt Professor Snape gehört. Gibt es eine Erklärung für euer hier sein, oder habt ihr den Punkteabzug verdient?"

Claire war etwas zurückgewichen und suchte hinter Jim Deckung. Marcel stand in der Nähe von Hermine, und da geschah etwas, was Harry äußerst verwunderte. Claire schien zu straucheln, stieß gegen Jim, der seinerseits gegen Hermine torkelte, die beinah stürzte und gerade noch von Marcel aufgefangen wurde. Seit wann war Claire so ungeschickt?

Doch er kam nicht dazu, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, als er Hermines bestürztes Gesicht sah.

„Was ist mit dir mein Kind? Ist dir nicht gut?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore besorgt bei Hermine.

Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte fassungslos auf Marcel. Und jetzt bemerkte Harry auch, dass Claire ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Und Jim und Jules taten es ihr sogleich nach.

„Hermine, was hast du gesehen?" Claire betonte besonders das Wort was.

„Einen Mann, einen, der auch im Ministerium anwesend war, als Sirius getötet wurde, aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Dumbledore hatte das Szenario aufmerksam verfolgt und als sich seine Blicke mit Claires trafen, zog er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. „Ich denke, da ist uns jemand eine Erklärung schuldig. Accio Vielsafttrank." und auf seine Worte hin flog ein kleines Fläschchen aus Marcels Brusttasche in seine Hände.

Tonks und Snape waren mit leichter Verzögerung Dumbledores Beispiel gefolgt.

„Wieso konnten Sie das wissen?" wandte sich Snape an Dumbledore. „Zuvor schienen Sie doch keinen Verdacht zu hegen."

„Ich habe gelernt, auch auf andere zu hören. Mrs. Granger, können sie sich an den Namen dieses Herrn erinnern?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube es war Rabastan Lestrange." stammelte Hermine.

„Rabastan? Hier?" Snape war beinah sprachlos.

„Professor, haben sie vielleicht ein wirkungsvolles Gegenmittel für den Vielsafttrank parat? Oder müssen wir abwarten, bis die Wirkung vergeht?" richtete Dumbledore seine Frage an Snape.

„Nein, bisher benötigte ich kein Gegenmittel. Aber ich bin sicher, dieser Herr wird uns auch so Rede und Antwort stehen."

Dumbledore hatte zwischenzeitlich den vermeintlichen Marcel mit Seilen, die aus seinem Zauberstab quollen, gefesselt.

„Wo ist Marcel?" fragte er jetzt eindringlich.

Doch dieser lachte nur und sagte verächtlich: „Von mir werdet ihr das nicht erfahren. Soll er doch verrecken wo er jetzt ist. Mir ist das einerlei." und sein Lachen klang dermaßen fies, dass es absolut nicht zu seinem jetzigen Aussehen passte.

Doch Claire trat zu Snape, der das Fläschchen mit Vielsafttrank jetzt in seinen Händen hielt und entwendete es ihm kurzerhand. Dann trat sie zu Hermine, drückte es in ihre Hände, legte ihre eigenen Hände auf deren Schultern und fragte: „Hermine, wo befindet sich Marcel? Schließe deine Augen und schau dich um."

Und Hermine, die bei Claires Aktion noch verwunderter aussah, als sie es schon zuvor tat, folgte, schloss ihre Augen, runzelte die Stirn, und begann: „Es ist ziemlich dunkel, ich kann fast nichts erkennen, aber da bewegt sich etwas, ich sehe Staub, zerkratzte demolierte Möbel, und einen Mann, der verletzt und beinah leblos in einer Ecke gefesselt liegt."

„Kennst du den Platz?" fragte Claire erneut.

„Es könnte, ja ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, es müsste die heulende Hütte sein." erschöpft brach Hermine zusammen und wurde gerade noch von Claire aufgefangen. Jim nahm ihr ihre Last ab und hob Hermine hoch. „Ich denke das reicht, oder? Ich bringe Hermine hinein."

Der falsche Marcel war bei Hermines Worten bleich geworden. „Professor Snape, würden sie mit Tonks in der heulenden Hütte nachsehen? Ich kümmere mich einstweilen um diesen Gefangenen.", Dumbledore hatte den Gefesselten in die Luft schweben lassen und dirigierte seinen Weg in Richtung Schloss.

Snape nickte bloß und machte sich mit Tonks auf den Weg. „Und nun zu euch: Ich glaube, Professors Snapes Punkteabzug kann ich ruhig rückgängig machen. Im Gegenteil habt ihr euch Pluspunkte für euer Haus verdient. Aber nun geht in euren Turm. Ich denke es hat bis morgen Zeit, dass ihr mir euer Handeln begründen könnt. Und diesen Mann hier, werde ich sofort dem Ministerium überstellen. Ich wollte doch mit den zusätzlichen Wachen einen besonderen Schutz für Hogwarts erreichen. Und nun muss ich feststellen, dass ich einem Todesser Einlass gewährt habe. Ich danke euch für eure Umsicht. Mehr dann morgen."

Harry und Ron sahen sich verständnislos an. Was soeben hier vorgefallen war, überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft. Und sie wollten Antworten. Und diesmal würde Claire ihnen nicht auskommen. Sie hatten noch eine lange Nacht vor sich.


	48. 48 Die sagenumwobene Hexe

**48. Die sagenumwobene Hexe**

Doch als sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, kümmerte sich Claire erst einmal um Hermine, die noch immer sehr bleich war und sehr verständnislos dreinblickte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Schultern und langsam färbten sich wieder ihre Wangen und sie wurde ruhiger.

„Claire, erklär mir was das grad war. Ich habe doch keine seherischen Fähigkeiten, wieso hab ich den Lestrange Bruder gesehen? Ich versteh das alles nicht."

„Beruhige dich zuerst einmal. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte sich Claire in besorgtem Tonfall.

„Ich fühl mich ein wenig schwindlig, aber sonst geht es. Aber ich will endlich Antworten auf meine Fragen haben."

„Die sollst du auch bekommen, aber nicht von mir." und kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, ging das Porträtloch auf und herein kam Professor McGonagall, und an ihrer Seite, die Hexe, die sie bereits auf Bills Hochzeit gesehen hatten: Mater Major.

Claire eilte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du da bist. Ich fühl mich dem ganzen nicht gewachsen. Hermine braucht jetzt jemanden, der ihr auf all ihre Fragen Antwort gibt. Und dafür bist du die einzig richtige Person."

Die greise Hexe strich ihr übers Haar und meinte: „Ich bin deinem Ruf gefolgt. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du das auch hinkriegen würdest. Aber Minerva benötigt deine Hilfe jetzt woanders."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich möchte dich bitten mit mir auf die Krankenstation zu kommen. Professor Snape und Tonks haben den echten Marcel in der Hütte angetroffen, und ihn gerade ins Schloss gebracht. Aber er ist sehr entkräftet und verletzt. Er hat wohl versucht sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Kommst du bitte mit?" richtete McGonagall die Bitte an Claire.

„Natürlich, ich komme." Claire drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um, blinzelte ihr aufmunternd zu und folgte Minerva.

Die alte Hexe trat auf sie zu und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Sofa. „Na das muss wohl ein gehöriger Schock für dich gewesen sein, liebe Hermine. Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht weißt, was mit dir geschehen ist. Aber lass mich einmal von vorne weg erzählen. Und wenn du dann noch Fragen hast, bin ich jederzeit bereit mit dir gemeinsam nach einer Antwort zu suchen.

Ich hatte gerade meine Schulzeit in Durmstrang hinter mich gebracht – ja ihr habt schon richtig gehört; ich war in Durmstrang – meine Eltern fanden, das wäre die richtige Schule für mich, sie waren selbst Lieb-Kind mit den dunklen Künsten, und nicht sehr begeistert, als sie schließendlich bemerkt hatten, dass ihre Tochter nicht mit ihnen übereinstimmte. Ja ich kam gerade aus der Schule und wusste noch nicht so recht welchen weiteren Weg ich einschlagen würde, nur eins wusste ich mit Sicherheit: ich würde mir nicht von meiner Familie einen passenden Ehemann aussuchen lassen.

Ich begab mich auf Reisen, wobei mich meine Urgroßmutter unterstützte und kam dabei eines Tages in einen Wald, wo ich – unvorsichtig, wie ich damals war, von einer Bande Jungs angegriffen wurde. In meiner Überraschung vergaß ich ganz auf meine Zauberkräfte und wäre nicht eine uralte Frau im rechten Moment auf dem Weg erschienen, wer weiß was mit mir geschehen wäre. Ich wusste gar nicht so recht, wie es ihr gelingen konnte meine Angreifer zu vertreiben, war ihr aber herzlich dankbar und folgte ihr bereitwillig zu ihrer Hütte. Diese stand – so recht in alter Hexenmanier – auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung. Die Hütte war nicht allzu groß, und man betrat sogleich eine Küche, die vollbehängt mit Kräutern war und auf dem Ofen standen Kessel aus denen es dampfte und recht eigentümlich roch. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es wirklich mit einer Hexe, oder bloß einer kräuterkundigen Alten zu tun hatte, aber sie half mir indem sie mich begrüßte:

„Was macht eine so junge Hexe wie du allein in meinem Wald? Und wieso hast du nicht deinen Zauberstab parat um dich zu verteidigen. Volljährig bist du doch schon, oder?"

Da musste ich lachen und meinte erleichtert: „Ich hab einfach darauf vergessen. Die letzten Jahre war ich so bemüht, abseits der Schule nicht zu zaubern, dass ich gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen bin meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen."

„Na das solltest du dir aber eine Lehre sein lassen: auch von Muggeln droht uns zuweilen Gefahr – also nutze den Vorteil, den es bietet, eine Hexe zu sein. Aber setz dich nur. Ich werde dir einen Tee auf den Schock eingießen. Und dann erzählst du mir, was dich hierher geführt hat."

Ich fühlte mich in diesem Haus gleich wohl und erzählte von meiner Ziellosigkeit und meiner Suche nach dem richtigen Weg.

„Tja, mag sein, dass es nicht ein Zufall war, der dich zu mir geführt hat."

Und je länger ich mich mit ihr, ihr Name war übrigens Mary Bellfort, unterhielt, umso überzeugter wurde ich davon, dass ich hier Unterstützung bei meiner Suche finden würde. Ich blieb bei ihr und sie brachte mir alles Wissenswerte um die Kreaturen und Pflanzen des Waldes bei.

Sie selbst war als Hebamme tätig, zu der selbst die Muggelfrauen des nahegelegenen Dorfes kamen um um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Immer öfter nahm sie mich mit auf ihren Wegen und als wir eines Nachts zu einer Geburt gerufen wurden, erfasste mich eine ungeheure Unruhe. Ich pflückte auf dem Hinweg einige Blumen, ohne darauf zu achten was ich da eigentlich mit mir nahm, aber kurz vor dem Haus hielt Mary inne und sah mich besorgt an: „Was tust du da? Wieso bindest du den Todeskranz?" Und als ich so wie sie auf meine Hände sah, bemerkte ich erst, dass ich die Blumen zu einem eigenartigen Kranzgebilde geschlungen hatte – es sah so aus wie eine 6. „Du bist eine hohe Priesterin?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage und sie ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören. „Nun denn, wir können das Schicksal nicht ändern." Und sie zog mich, die ich ihr nur verständnislos nachblickte mit sich in das Haus.

Die werdende Mutter war bereits sehr geschwächt und ihre Mutter und Schwester hatten Angst um sie und ihr Ungeborenes. Mary tat, was in ihrer Macht stand, das Baby konnte sie noch auf die Welt holen, aber die Mutter war bereits zu schwach und verstarb wenige Stunden nach der Geburt. Und ich wusste gar nicht wie ich dazu kam, aber ich hatte die Sterbende in meinen Armen gehalten und nach ihrem Hinscheiden, tröstete ich die Hinterbliebenen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich so etwas konnte. Aber sie schienen wirklich Kraft zu schöpfen aus meinen Worten und Gesten, und erst als wir wieder in Marys Hütte angelangt waren, konnte ich ihr meine Überraschung offenbaren. Da sah sie mich lächelnd an und meinte: „Du bist eine Hohe Priesterin. Du wirst doch schon von diesen weisen Frauen gehört haben? Sie haben die Kraft, anderen auf ihrem letzten Weg Mut zuzusprechen und die zurückgelassenen zu trösten. Bereits auf deinem Weg dorthin hast du instinktiv gewusst, dass jemand sterben würde. Und so war es ja dann auch. Der Kranz des Todes, der einer Zahl 6 so ähnlich sieht ist schon seit je her ein Zeichen für Gevatter Tod. Nur selten, dass eine Hohe Priesterin sich in so einem Fall geirrt hat. Manchmal passiert aber auch das, und jede ist froh darüber, wenn sie sich geirrt hat."

Nach dieser Nacht packte mich eine unsagbare Unrast und ich wusste, ich musste mich wieder auf den Weg machen. Mary wünschte mir alles Glück dieser Erde und meinte noch, wir würden uns an ihrem Totenbett wiedersehen. Ich verwarf diesen Gedanken rasch wieder und landete nach einer weiten unsteten Reise irgendwo mitten in Afrika.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich bewog gerade diesen Weg einzuschlagen aber letztendlich kam ich zu einem kleinen Dorf, das nur von Frauen bewohnt wurde. Anfangs war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht willkommen sein würde, aber die Dorfälteste empfing mich mit offenen Armen und meinte, sie habe mich bereits erwartet. In diesem Dorf nun blieb ich für einige Jahre. Ich lernte von den Hexen mehr, als ich in meiner Schulzeit je lernen konnte. So sehr mich diese Gabe, den Tod vorherzuspüren auch ängstigte, diese Frauen gingen ganz selbstverständlich damit um. Sie erst brachten mir bei, dass Leben und Tod nun einmal eng zusammengehören, dass eins ohne das andere nicht existieren kann.

Nach kurzer Zeit begann ich dann, mit Hilfe von Meditationen, die die Dorfbewohnerinnen mir beigebracht hatten, zu Sterbenden zu apparieren. Und ich wurde immer mit offenen Armen empfangen, und habe zumeist nur Dankesworte zu hören bekommen. Vor allem Menschen, die in der Todesstunde allein waren, waren mir für die wenigen Stunden, die ich noch mit ihnen gemeinsam verbringen durfte überaus dankbar. Und ich habe auch gelernt mit dem Schmerz, der jede Trennung eines Menschen mit dem Leben mit sich bringt umzugehen.

Vor allem zu Beginn konnte ich nicht gut damit umgehen, dass es oft auch sehr junge Menschen, ja selbst Kinder und Babys traf. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, als sei ich an ihrem Tod mit Schuld. Nur sehr sehr langsam habe ich begriffen, dass dem nicht so ist.

Hin und wieder, kam ich in ein Haus, wo ein Mensch seit längerer Zeit schon im Sterben lag, aber sich nicht mit der Welt versöhnt hatte und nicht willens war zu gehen. Dort blieb ich manchmal für einige Tage und wir haben geredet und geredet, bis dem Tod Einlass gewährt wurde. Es mag euch erschrecken, aber es ist nichts schlimmes dabei, einem Sterbenden die Hand zu halten. Es gibt einem immer wieder viel Kraft, das Leben als das zu sehen was es nun einmal ist: eine Zeitspanne, die wir auf der Erde zubringen dürfen, die Zeit zwischen Geburt und Tod eben.

Nun denn, ich habe ziemlich abgeschweift, aber auch dieser Teil gehört ab nun zu deinem Leben dazu, Hermine. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein: du hast alle Zeit, die du brauchst bis du dazu bereit bist.

Aber nun zu deiner besonderen Fähigkeit.

Es war um die Jahrhundertwende – ja ich bin wirklich so alt, wie ich aussehe – dass sich in dem Dorf eine Seherin niedergelassen hatte. Viele der Frauen hatten ja seherische Fähigkeiten, aber diese war etwas ganz besonders. Sie hieß Kassandra Blue, und verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, dass sie den Sand der nahegelegenen Wüste durch ihre Finger rieseln ließ und auf die Stimmen von Mutter Erde hörte. Und so kam sie nach einem längeren Aufenthalt in der Wüste zurück, ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet mit einer unbändigen Freude und sie rief uns alle zusammen um zu berichten, was sie erfahren hatte.

Wir kannten sie schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie wirklich ganz hervorragende Fähigkeiten hatte und schon unzählige ihrer Prophezeiungen in Erfüllung gegangen waren.

Sie begann:

„Liebe Freundinnen: ich habe Mutter Erde sprechen gehört. Sie ächzt und stöhnt unter der Last, die sie zu tragen hat. Sie krümmt sich und jammert, dass ihr viel zu viel zugemutet wird. Und sie sagt, dass es in den nächsten hundert Jahren immer schlimmer werden wird. Aber sie sagt auch, dass sie einen Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont sieht. Sie spricht von der Geburt einer Hexe – einer, die mehr Macht haben wird, als es je eine Hexe hatte.

Diese Hexe wird Ohren haben um wirklich zu hören, Augen um wahrlich zu sehen, und ein Herz um wirklich die Wahrheit zu spüren. Sie wird langsam lernen, die Natur zu verstehen. Sie wird sich einsetzen für all jene, die unterdrückt werden, sie wird helfen, wo sie nur helfen kann, sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist, um Mutter Erde erneut ein friedliches glückliches zufriedenes Leben zu bescheren. Doch zuvor, wird die Welt knapp vor dem Abgrund stehen. Sie wird viele Helfer zur Seite haben, die ihr einen Teil ihrer Bürde abnehmen werden – Helfer die sie unterstützen, die sie beraten, die sie als getreue Freundin in ihrem Kreise aufnehmen, sie wird sich ihrer Fähigkeiten durch ein Ereignis bewusst, wo sie nicht zum ersten Mal einem Menschen das Leben retten kann.

Und sie wird nicht wahrhaben wollen, was für eine Macht in ihren Händen liegt. Aber es werden Dinge geschehen, die sie langsam aber bestimmt, davon überzeugen werden. und eine aus diesem Kreis, wird ihr dabei helfen."

Das waren Kassandras Worte. Es begann ein Geraune ringsumher – wann würde diese Hexe kommen, wer würde sie sein, wer von uns würde ihr begegnen ... ?

Nun, bevor Kassandra uns ein Jahr danach verließ, gab sie mir einige Schriftrollen zur Aufbewahrung und sagte mir, ich solle sie öffnen, wenn ich dächte es sei die Zeit dafür gekommen. Nun eine der Rollen habe ich gestern geöffnet: und was da zu lesen stand scheint dich zu betreffen Hermine."

Und dabei zog sie eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrem Umhang und reichte ihn Hermine. „Ich gebe sie dir weiter, lies sie wenn du bereit dafür bist."

Hermine sah betreten auf das Papier und es machte den Anschein, als würde sie am liebstem im Erdboden versinken. „Sie müssen sich irren. Das kann nicht sein. Sie haben die falsche Hexe in Verdacht."

Doch Mater Major legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und meinte: „Ich irre mich nicht. Lies und du wirst verstehen. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für mich zu gehen. Aber ich komme wieder, und dann werde ich dir mehr erzählen."

Und sie erhob sich etwas schwerfällig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein, bleiben sie doch bitte. Sie können doch jetzt nicht gehen." Hermines Flehen war fast weinerlich.

„Wir sehen uns ja wieder." und damit wandte sie sich endgültig ab und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	49. 49 Auf der Krankenstation

**49. Auf der Krankenstation**

Harry war ganz verwirrt. Und das sollte jetzt die ganze Erklärung gewesen sein?

Hermine war in Tränen ausgebrochen und Jim hatte sie tröstend in die Arme genommen. Die anderen sahen sich betreten an. So richtig ergiebig waren Mater Majors Ausführungen ja nicht gewesen. Andererseits natürlich ganz interessant. Harry hatte sich unter dem Stand der hohen Priesterinnen nicht so richtig was vorstellen können. Und diese Erklärung hatte ihnen die Alte ja gegeben.

Aber dass auf Hermines Schultern so eine schwere Last liegen sollte, das konnte Harry nicht so recht verstehen und eigentlich war das auch nichts, worum er sie beneidet hätte.

Ron brach das Schweigen: „Hermine, vielleicht solltest du das Pergament jetzt gleich lesen? Vielleicht findest du darin doch mehr Antworten."

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte kräftig in ihr Taschentuch: „Nein, nicht jetzt. Ich fff bin ja noch immer der Meinung fff dass dieses Schreiben nicht für mich bestimmt ist. fff sie muss sich irren – beide müssen sich irren." Diesen Zusatz hatte sie angefügt, da in dem Augenblick Claire den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie war blass und schien überrascht zu sein, sie alle noch am Kamin anzutreffen.

„Was ist? Wie geht es Marcel?" bestürmte sie Jules.

„Nicht allzu gut. Er ist schwer entkräftet. Und da er sich zur Wehr gesetzt hat, weist er schlimme Verletzungen auf. Rabastan hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass er gerade noch so am Leben blieb. Er hatte wohl nicht vor, diese Verkleidung allzu lange aufrecht zu erhalten. Mme Pomfrey umsorgt ihn und Severus hat sich bereit erklärt ihm einen Trank nach meiner Rezeptur zu mixen. Aber meine Kräfte reichen heute nicht mehr aus, um mehr für ihn zu tun. Ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen und gleich morgen früh wieder in die Krankenstation sehen. Aber er scheint zumindest fürs erste außer Lebensgefahr. Wie geht es dir Hermine? Du siehst auch gar nicht gut aus." Und Claire eilte auf sie zu und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Komm Kleines, für heute ist es genug. Du musst jetzt versuchen zu schlafen. Ich kann dir was geben, damit du die Nacht durchschläfst und morgen werde ich versuchen dir bei zu stehen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr." und sie half Hermine hoch und gemeinsam mit Ginny geleitete sie Hermine hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Die Jungs blieben in bedrückter Stimmung zurück.

„Ich versteh das alles nicht." murmelte Jim, „Ich hätte doch was bemerken müssen. Seitdem wir mehr Kontakt zu Claire haben, beschäftige ich mich ja auch mit allerlei von diesem Hexenkram. Wieso ist es mir nicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine eine Hohe Priesterin ist? Ich hätte das doch wissen müssen."

„Wieso eigentlich? Sie selbst wusste es ja auch noch nicht." wollte Harry wissen.

„Ach jetzt im Nachhinein kann ich dir das leicht sagen: Hermine hat nie weiße Sachen getragen. Weiß ist für die Hohen Priesterinnen die Farbe des Todes. Ich hab das selbst bei Claire gut beobachten können: die trägt wenn es sich vermeiden lässt nicht einmal weiße Unterwäsche. – he schau nicht so süffisant. Sie läuft bei ihr zuhause doch oft nur mit Slip und Leibchen bekleidet herum. Und ich war ja schon mal bei so einer Toten Gedenkfeier dabei. Da war sie ganz in weiß gekleidet und das sah so richtig schaurig aus. Diese Farbablehnung hätte mir auf jeden Fall bei Hermine auffallen müssen."

„Das trifft auf mich doch auch zu, und mir ist ebenfalls nichts aufgefallen. Und ihr Engagement für die Hauselfen fällt ja wohl auch in diese Kategorie. Aber wir sollten jetzt wohl auch schlafen gehen. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht." antwortete Jules.

Harry schlief diese Nacht wieder besonders unruhig. In seinen Träumen wechselten die Personen ständig ihre Gesichter und Hermine saß auf einem großen weißen Pferd, eingehüllt in weiße Seide, gekrönt mit einem Kranz von Lilien und sprach zu ihm: „Harry, es ist Zeit. Dein Leben geht nun zu Ende. Lass los. Deine Eltern warten bereits auf dich."

Harry erwachte frühmorgens schweißgebadet und zitterte noch unter der wärmenden Dusche am ganzen Körper. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte er seinen Tod vorausgesehen?

Er war wieder mal als erster im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber kurz nach ihm kam Claire die Stufen von ihrem Schlafsaal herab. Sie sah nicht wirklich ausgeruht aus und erschrak, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Oh Harry, du bist es. Ich hatte nicht erwartet hier schon jemand anzutreffen. Ich möchte noch vor dem Frühstück zur Krankenstation hoch. Aber wieso bist du schon auf?"

Und aus Harry sprudelten die Worte nur so heraus: seine seltsamen Träume und zuletzt seine Traumbegegnung mit Hermine.

Claire ließ ihn ausreden, trat dann auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und sprach: „Beruhige dich mein Lieber. Das was gestern geschehen ist, und was du von Mater Major erfahren hast, war doch ein wenig viel. Aber keine Angst: ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass Leute, die von der Befähigung von hohen Priesterinnen erfahren, oft solche Träume haben. Da bist du kein Einzelfall. Und bei keinem ist der Tod deswegen schon in der Tür gestanden. Dieser Traum spiegelt bloß die Ängste, die wohl ein jeder hat, wenn er mit dem Tod konfrontiert wird wieder. Und eins kannst du mir glauben: ich bin selbst Hohe Priesterin und würde es dir nicht verheimlichen, wenn es wirklich Zeit wäre für dich zu gehen. Natürlich betrifft das nur jene Situationen und Krankheiten, die bereits eingetreten sind und unabänderlich sind. Ich kann dir natürlich nicht garantieren, dass du dich nicht an deinem Frühstück verschluckst oder die Treppe runter purzelst und dir dabei das Genick brichst. Aber das ist heute genauso wahrscheinlich wie an jedem anderen Tag auch. Also Kopf hoch. Manchmal müssen wir uns eben mit dem Tod beschäftigen um das Leben besser zu verstehen und es als Geschenk anzunehmen. Aber nun muss ich mich sputen."

„Kann ich dich begleiten?" fragte Harry, den Claires Worte Mut gemacht hatten.

„Ja, von mir aus. Aber es könnte natürlich sein, dass dich Madam Pomfrey hochkant wieder rauswirft. Aber versuchen wir es halt."

Und nebeneinander schritten sie flott in Richtung des Krankenflügels.

Madam Pomfrey war gerade dabei Marcel eine dickliche graugrüne Tinktur einzuflößen. Marcel selbst sah schrecklich aus. Auf Bills Hochzeit, war er einer der bestaussehensten Männer gewesen, aber jetzt war er leichenblass, sein Gesicht wies eine Unzahl von Schnittwunden auf und seine Haut sah richtig pergamentartig aus.

Harry hielt sich im Hintergrund, als Claire zu Marcels Krankenbett eilte und ihm ihre Hände auflegte. Harry war erneut verwundert um den goldenen Glanz, der ihren Händen entströmte. Aber selbst Madam Pomfrey hielt den Atem an und sah ihr schweigend bei der Heilarbeit zu. Sie hatte Harry gesehen und trat zu ihm: „Ich bin doch immer wieder erstaunt über die Fähigkeiten einer Heeling-hands. Ich habe ja bereits ihre Mutter hier an der Schule erlebt, aber immer wieder aufs neue versetzt mich ihre Kraft ins Staunen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Marcel nicht mehr hätte heilen können. Seine Verletzungen waren zu stark und seine Lebenskraft schon fast erloschen. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, und Professor Snape, der mir vor zwei Stunden dieses Elixier gebracht hatte – ich glaube Marcel wäre nicht mehr am Leben." und sie ließ einen lauten Seufzer hören, und da sie Marcel in guten Händen zu wissen schien, wandte sie sich ihren anderen Patienten zu.

Harry trat vorsichtig näher an das Krankenbett heran. Claire hatte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen und kühlte ihre Hände in einer Schüssel mit Eiswasser.

„Du und deine Mutter, ihr habt meine Augen innerhalb von einigen Stunden wieder geheilt. Ist es bei Marcel denn schwieriger?"

„Ja, leider. Kleinere Wunden lassen sich sofort beheben. Aber schwere Verletzungen, noch dazu Fluchverletzungen brauchen ihre Zeit. Und ich muss zugleich Marcels Lebensgeister erst wieder wecken. Er war zu geschwächt. Und erst wenn er auch diese Kraft wieder besitzt können all seine Wunden geheilt werden. Nur leider geht das nicht auf einmal. Vor allem kostet es mich immens Kraft, so dass ich ihn nicht allzu lang auf einmal behandeln kann." Madam Pomfrey war wieder zu ihnen getreten: „Ich glaube ihr solltet jetzt einmal frühstücken gehen. Und komm wieder vorbei, wenn du neue Kräfte gesammelt hast. Oder bist du so schwach, dass du selbst hier bleiben möchtest?"

„Nein, es geht, außerdem kann ich auch Hermine nicht allein lassen."

Beim Frühstück war sie recht schweigsam. Genauso wie Hermine, die außer ein schwach gemurmeltes „Guten Morgen" noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

Bevor sie noch fertig waren kam McGonagall mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrem Platz. „Wie geht es euch beiden? Wäre es nicht besser, ihr verbringt den Tag auf der Krankenstation?"

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Ich werde jetzt mit Hermine einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen, damit sie wieder etwas Farbe bekommt und dann gehen wir zu Madam Pomfrey hoch."

Und Hermine, die doch stets darauf bedacht gewesen war, nur ja keine Unterrichtstunde zu versäumen nickte nur wortlos.

Die beiden Mädchen erhoben sich gleichzeitig und gingen hinaus, und Harry und seine Freunde sahen sie erst beim Abendessen wieder.

**11. Sichtwechsel**

„Hermine, es tut mir so leid, dass du das auf so eine harte Tour erfahren musstest. Aber so wie du dreinschaust, sind deine Fragen noch nicht alle beantwortet. Tja, wenn man Mater Major nicht kennt ist es schwierig sie zu verstehen. Das ist mir am Anfang auch so gegangen. In ihrem Bemühen alles so genau wie möglich zu erklären, kann es ewig dauern, bis du weißt was Sache ist. Aber du wirst später bemerken, dass es für das große Ganze wichtig ist, alle Details zu wissen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir ja ein wenig helfen?" Claire sah mich auffordernd an, und ich fasste mir endlich ein Herz.

„Ach Claire, ich bin nur noch zerstreuter seit Mater Majors Worten. Wenn ich dem folge, was sie gesagt hat, dann wäre ich eine ganz besondere Hexe, eine Auserwählte. Aber das bin ich nicht! Meine Eltern sind Muggel und das, was ich hier in Hogwarts erreicht habe, ist nur meinem Eifer und Wissensdurst zuzuschreiben. Ich wollte immer das Manko, das es mit sich bringt unter Muggel aufzuwachsen auf diese Art ausgleichen."

„So, gleich mal Stopp meine Liebe! Es ist keineswegs ein Manko muggelgebürtig zu sein. Es ist vielmehr eine große Gnade, sich in beiden Welten zurechtzufinden. Wie oft stoßen diese Welten aufeinander und wie oft sind es die fähigsten Hexen und Zauberer, die sich in der Muggelwelt nicht zurechtfinden. Es ist wichtig beide Seiten zu kennen. Nicht umsonst wird hier in Hogwarts Muggelkunde gelehrt. Dumbledore hätte ja beinah auf Wahrsagen verzichtet – wenn du mich fragst wäre das ja kein Schaden gewesen – aber auf Muggelkunde legt auch er Wert.

Du bist 11 Jahre in ihrer Welt aufgewachsen und hast von klein auf gelernt in ihr zu leben. Und du kehrst in den Ferien für kurze Zeit dorthin zurück. Du behältst dir den Blick für all das Nichtmagische, das doch auch genauso wichtig ist wie unsere Magie. Die Muggel haben seit Anbeginn danach getrachtet ihren Horizont – geistig wie körperlich – zu erweitern. Sie haben Schiffe gebaut, um andere Länder zu entdecken, Raumschiffe um zum Mond zu gelangen und noch weiter hinaus. Sie haben geforscht und durch viele ihrer Entdeckungen Möglichkeiten erreicht, wie sie uns Hexen und Zauberern schon seit jeher zur Verfügung stehen. Wobei das natürlich auch nicht so ganz richtig ist: auch in unserer Welt gibt es immer wieder Fortschritte, neue Erkenntnisse, neue Zauber, neue Zaubertränke, neue Möglichkeiten.

Und es sind Hexen wie du, die sich nicht mit dem Althergebrachten zufrieden geben, sondern immer auf der Suche nach Neuem sind.

Dein Hineingeboren sein in die Welt der Muggel ist sogar eine ganz wichtige Eigenschaft, die dich auszeichnet: du bist so strebsam, alles wissenswerte aus der Welt der Magie in dich hineinzusaugen, weil du glaubst reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer wüssten alles über diese Welt. Aber da irrst du dich gewaltig. Gerade diejenigen, die so stolz auf ihre Abstammung sind, kümmern sich recht wenig um Dinge, die sie nicht direkt betreffen. Sie nehmen vieles als selbstverständlich hin und hinterfragen kaum. Du bist da anders, und das ist sehr wichtig."

Wenn sich Claire mal in Fahrt geredet hatte, war sie kaum zu stoppen. Aber ihre Worte taten gut. Wie lang schon, hatte ich mit meinem vermeintlichen Schicksal gehadert, war neidisch auf die Hexen und Zauberer, die von Kind an mit Magie umzugehen gelernt hatten. Ja, Harry war zwar der Sohn von Hexe und Zauberer, aber auch er war in der Welt der Muggel groß geworden. Aber Ron, mit seinen vielen Geschwistern, lebt ein Leben wie ich es mir oft gewünscht habe. Und auch Jim, der mir ja sehr am Herzen liegt, ist in dieser magischen Welt aufgewachsen. Und er scheint so viel zu wissen, dass ich in ständig danach ausfrage, aber ihm ist wohl gar nicht so sehr bewusst, welches unschätzbare Wissen er da in sich trägt.

„Du siehst es also als einen Vorteil an, dass ich Muggel als Eltern habe?" fragte ich dennoch zweifeln.

„Ja das tue ich. Ich selbst habe durch meine Mutter gelernt, wie wichtig es ist, sich nicht von der Muggelwelt abzukapseln. Ja, wir müssen darauf achten, dass sie nicht hinter unsere Geheimnisse kommen. Aber auch wir können von ihnen lernen, und was uns alle verbindet ist, dass wir Menschen sind. Die Magie ist nur eine Draufgabe.

Und du siehst ja, wie viel Böses dadurch auch existieren kann. Ein Zauberer wie Riddle es ist, kann durch Ausübung schwarzer Magie so viel Unheil anrichten. Ich will gar nicht sagen, dass die Muggel um so viel besser sind. Auch unter ihnen gibt es Menschen, die nur nach Macht streben, die Kriege anfangen, Unschuldige in den Tod schicken, die Welt ausrauben, bis sich die Erde zur Wehr setzen wird.

Und jetzt bin ich auch schon auf dem Punkt angelangt, wo du ins Spiel kommst: Mutter Erde war so lange Zeit geduldig, aber wenn du an den Ausbruch des Vesuvs vor einiger Zeit denkst, an die unzähligen Naturkatastrophen, die doch scheinbar immer häufiger auftreten: die Geduld der Erde scheint erschöpft. Sie hat viel zu lange zugesehen. Sie hat sich ihrer Schätze berauben lassen, und gehofft, die Menschheit würde endlich einmal zum Nachdenken anfangen. Aber es scheint nicht so zu sein.

Sie denken erst nach, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt, und dann mag es längst zu spät sein. Mutter Erde zählt auf dich. Und was noch wichtiger ist: wenn du gelernt hast ihr zuzuhören, wird sie auch dir zuhören. Schau nicht so skeptisch. Ich kenn diese Geschichte von der einen Hexe, die die Schwester der Erde genannt wird seit einigen Jahren. In Mater Majors Gegenwart ist auch kaum anderes möglich. Ich war bei Treffen von Hexen dabei, wo mir der Mund offen stand und ich meine Ohren spitzte um ja kein Wort zu überhören.

Es gibt abseits dieser magischen Welt, die du bisher kennen gelernt hast noch eine geheime Welt der Hexen. Die wenigsten wissen darüber, aber es steckt uraltes Wissen in diesen Frauen. Es sind diejenigen unter uns, die wirklich hören und mit offenen Augen durch die Welt ziehen. Viele von ihnen haben weite Reisen hinter sich, haben versucht ihr Wissen mit dem Wissen anderer zu teilen und so zu vermehren. Vieles gilt heutzutage als schick und modern und das Althergebrachte wird abgelehnt.

Aber diese Hexen sind nicht gegen den Fortschritt – so es wirklich einer ist – sondern erhalten dazu parallel das alte Wissen am Leben. Nimm nur Mater Major her: sie stammt aus einer Familie, die versessen auf den Gedanken an die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes war. Sie ging in Durmstrang zur Schule, und wenn sie nicht so stark gewesen wäre, wäre sie wohl irgendwann gebrochen und hätte sich ihren Eltern gefügt. Aber sie war stark und hat sich auf die Suche gemacht. Und auf ihrem Weg hat sie so viel erfahren, soviel Wissen gesammelt, und sie trachtet, dieses Wissen weiterzugeben.

Sie hat sich geweigert dieses Wissen niederzuschreiben, aber ich habe ihr so lange zugeredet, bis sie mir erlaubt hat, das was sie mir erzählt hat aufzuschreiben. Aber das ist bis jetzt nur ein ganz kleiner Teil, dessen was sie alles weiß. Und ich hüte diese Aufzeichnungen als meinen größten Schatz. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich leben werde, aber ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass diese Bücher bei meinem Tod in die richtigen Hände gelangen werden."

Ich war stehen geblieben und starrte sie erschrocken an: Claire sprach so selbstverständlich über ihren Tod, dass ich es nicht fassen konnte.

„Was meinst du damit? Wieso denkst du bereits an deinen Tod?"

„Ach Hermine. Ich bin dem Tod schon mal von der Schaufel gehüpft, und damals war es sehr knapp. Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt. Aber ich möchte nicht unvorbereitet sein. Und ich gehöre wohl auch zu den eher risikobereiten Menschen, die sich zuweilen in Gefahr begeben. Das kann man dir, Ron und Harry ja wohl auch nachsagen. Und mir ist bewusst, dass es nicht das Wichtigste ist, am Leben zu bleiben, es gibt Dinge für die es sich zu sterben lohnt. Vor allem wenn damit Schrecklicheres verhindert werden kann. Ich habe auch schon ein paar Menschen beim Sterben begleitet. Es verliert mit der Zeit seinen Schrecken – für diejenigen, die zurückbleiben ist es zumeist weitaus schlimmer, als für die Hinscheidenden. Auch wenn jeder am Leben hängt. Und ich natürlich genauso. Aber wenn es denn sein müsste, hätte ich keine Scheu es hinzunehmen."

Mir schwirrten die Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie war sogar 10 Monate jünger als ich und sprach vom Tod, als wäre es bloß das nächste Abenteuer.

Wir waren die ganze Zeit am Seeufer entlang gegangen, aber nun fröstelte mich.

„Lass uns hineingehen." schlug Claire vor. „Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe, und reden können wir drinnen auch."

Sie hakte sich bei mir unter und zog mich zurück Richtung Schloss. Ja ich war erschöpft, aber der Spaziergang hatte mir gut getan. Mein Kopf schien frisch durchlüftet und ich konnte wieder klarer denken.

„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich mit der Erde Kontakt aufnehmen könnte."

„Ach Hermine, dafür ist es auch noch viel zu früh. Wenn ich nicht etwas nachgeholfen hätte, weil es die Situation erfordert hat, wüsstest du noch gar nichts davon. Keine Angst, wenn es soweit ist, wirst du wissen, was zu tun ist. Und du wirst Menschen um dich haben, die dir dabei helfen. Wir lassen dich dabei noch nicht allein."

Wir hatten das Schlossportal erreicht und gingen hoch zum Krankenflügel. Ich wäre viel lieber auf unser Zimmer gegangen, aber Claire bestand darauf. Sie wollte nach Marcel sehen, und meinte ich solle mich von Madam Pomfrey ein wenig betreuen lassen. Das würde die Schulschwester zufrieden stellen und auch mir gut tun.

Vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer jedoch blieb Claire einen Augenblick stehen: sie schien zu zögern und machte einen sehr verletzlichen, unsicheren Eindruck.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte ich.

„Ach – es ist nur: ich hatte nie vor Marcel wiederzusehen, schon gar nicht unter diesen Umständen."

Aber sie gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Tür.

Madam Pomfrey stand etwas abseits der Krankenbetten und unterhielt sich mit Professor Snape. Ich war zuerst erstaunt, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass Snape ja den Trank für Marcel gebraut hatte. Jetzt drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür, hielt aber bei uns an: „Du hast da eine recht eigenwillige Trankkomposition aufgeschrieben. Es erschien mir fast – nun wie soll ich sagen – fast ein wenig kompliziert." und dabei sah er Claire herausfordernd an.

„Tja, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist versuche ich nur pflanzliche und mineralische Ingredienzien zu verwenden. Nur wenn es gar nicht anders geht, greife ich auf tierische Inhaltsstoffe zurück."

„Ja, das erklärt einiges. Aber du scheinst unseren Patienten recht gut zu kennen. Das verrät der Trank ebenfalls."

„Na ja, wir waren ein paar Jahre an der gleichen Schule." gab Claire ausweichend zur Antwort. So richtig schien Snape diese Aussage zwar nicht zufrieden zu stellen, aber er beließ es dabei und ging hinaus. Madam Pomfrey war auch bereits zu uns geeilt.

„So meine Lieben. Ich hab euch eure Betten bereits gerichtet. Was ihr jetzt vorrangig braucht ist ein wenig Schlaf."

„Wie geht es Marcel?" fiel ihr Claire ins Wort.

„Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Aber ich nehme an, du willst dich wohl selbst davon überzeugen."

Sie ließ Claire an Marcels Bett treten, aber mich bugsierte sie zu einem der anderen Betten. Ich wollte mich auch gar nicht zur Wehr setzen, fühlte ich mich doch wirklich müde, da ich die vergangen Nacht fast nichts geschlafen hatte. Ich legte mich hin und Madam Pomfrey brachte mir einen Trank, damit ich schneller einschlafen sollte. Aber ich wollte ihn noch nicht nehmen, zu sehr interessierte mich, was an Marcels Bett vor sich ging.

Claire war an das Kopfende getreten und hielte ihre Hände in einigem Abstand über seinen Kopf. Und langsam bewegte sie sich an seinem Körper entlang, ganz ohne ihn zu berühren bis sie an das Fußende angelangt war. Zuletzt umfasste sie noch sein Füße und in dem Moment schlug er die Augen auf.

Claire zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet. Aber er sah sie sofort und murmelte ganz schwach ihren Namen.

So konnte sie nicht anders: sie trat wieder an seine Seite und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Ich ärgerte mich, dass mein Bett so weit von seinem entfernt stand. Aber als ich mich sehr auf ihre leisen Stimmen konzentrierte bemerkte ich, dass sie sowieso französisch miteinander sprachen. Marcel hatte nach Claires Hand gegriffen und schien sie nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf den Bettrand zu ihm. Bis Madam Pomfrey einschritt und meinte er dürfe sich nicht überanstrengen. Claire strich ihm noch einmal behutsam mit der Hand über die Wange und kam dann zu mir und legte sich in das Bett an meiner Seite.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass ihre Augen tränennass glänzten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich kann das nicht. Ich hab vor Jahren den einfacheren Weg gewählt – davonzulaufen nämlich. Das fällt mir jetzt wohl auf den Kopf."

„Du empfindest noch zu viel für ihn?" fragte ich behutsam nach.

„Viel zu viel. Ich hab versucht ihn zu vergessen, habe mir selbst eingeredet, dass das mit uns nie gut gehen würde, aber ich war wohl nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir. Jetzt darf ich wohl die Konsequenzen tragen."

Aber schon wieder war Madam Pomfrey bei unseren Betten. „So meine Lieben: quatschen könnt ihr später auch noch. Jetzt wird geschlafen."

Und sie zwang uns den Trank zu nehmen und so sehr ich mich auch bemühte die Augen offen zu lassen, fiel ich alsbald in tiefen Schlaf.


	50. 50 Neville, Marcel und andere Mitschüle

**50. Neville, Marcel und andere Mitschüler**

Zum Abendessen waren Hermine und Claire wieder dabei. Aber sie sagten, sie würden die Nacht noch auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Sie hatten nur Reißaus genommen, weil das Krankenzimmer so voll belagert war.

Marcels Vater, der französische Zaubereiminister und seine Frau waren angereist um sich über den Gesundheitszustand ihres Sohnes zu erkundigen.

„Mrs. Alchemiste war ganz schön bleich. Ständig ist sie Mme Pomfrey in den Ohren gelegen, ihren Sohn doch wohl besser in die Pariser Heilanstalt Saint Fabrice für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen zu bringen. Aber Marcel selbst hat das abgelehnt." erzählte Hermine. „Er hat beteuert, dass es ihm schon viel besser ginge, und er nur noch kurze Zeit Erholung bedürfte. Dann könne er endlich seinen Dienst hier in Hogwarts antreten. Sein Vater hat lautstark betont, dass er ja schon von Anbeginn an dagegen war, dass Marcel hierher kam, aber dieser hat ihn nur höchst böse angefaucht, dass das nun wirklich seine Sache sei. Er solle sich doch besser um sein Amt kümmern, als um ihn seinen Sohn, so wie er es sonst auch immer getan hat."

„Das klingt ganz so, als ob Marcels Vater sich nicht sonderlich um seinen Sohn gekümmert hätte." sagte Ginny.

„Tja, der werte Herr Zaubereiminister war doch auch immer soooo beschäftigt. Er ist Fudge nicht ganz unähnlich, wenn er auch ein fähigerer Zauberer sein mag als dieser." mischte sich Jim ein.

„Ich vergesse immer, dass ihr an der gleichen Schule wart." murmelte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen. „Und dass ihr eure Mitschüler viel besser zu kennen scheint, als wir hier. Ja in unseren eigenen Häusern kommen wir uns schon etwas näher. Aber vor allem bei den Schülern der anderen Häuser hab ich so gar keine Ahnung, woher sie stammen und wie sie leben."

Harry hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Wenn er so zurückdachte, dass sie zu Beginn nicht mal wussten, dass Neville, der doch ein Zimmer mit ihnen teilte, seine Eltern in St. Mungos hatte, bekam er so ein beklommenes Gefühl. Ja, es schien so, dass sie in Beauxbatons mehr Zusammenhalt zeigten. Oder waren die drei nur eine Ausnahme?

Jim antwortete Ron: „Ach weißt du: über alle meine ehemaligen Mitschüler weiß ich natürlich auch nicht alles. Aber bei den meisten kann ich schon sagen, welchen Beruf die Eltern ausüben, oder weiß ihre wichtigsten Interessen. Aber ich glaube, das hat auch sehr viel mit der Lage Beauxbatons zu tun."

„He, was soll denn die Lage der Schule mit deinem Wissen über deine Mitschüler zu tun haben?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Na ja, unsere Schule liegt direkt am Meer, und solange es das Wetter zulässt, verbringen wir viel Zeit am Strand und im Wasser. Und wenn du so faul in der Sonne im Sand liegst dann kommst du viel eher in ein Gespräch mit den neben dir liegenden, als im normalen Schulbetrieb. Und quatscht eben auch mit vielen Leuten, nicht nur mit deinen engen Freunden."

„Eure Schule würde ich zu gern einmal sehen." sagte Ginny begeistert. „Schade, dass sich das wohl nie erfüllen wird."

„Aber wieso denn?" erkundigte sich Jules, „So geheim hält Madam Maxime unsere Schule nun auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja die Gelegenheit, dass du mal mitkommen kannst."

Nach dem Abendessen erkundigte sich Hermine noch nach dem, was sie tagsüber gelernt hatten und dann machte sie sich mit Claire wieder auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Mr und Mrs. Alchemiste waren nämlich in der großen Halle erschienen und wurden von Prof. Dumbledore zum Essen eingeladen.

Luna hatte diesen Abend keine Zeit für Harry und so kam er wenigstens mal dazu seine aufgeschobenen Hausarbeiten zu erledigen.

Am nächsten Tag nahmen die beiden Mädchen wieder normal am Unterricht teil, und Marcel wurde nach einer Woche aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Und jetzt stellte sich auch heraus, dass Harry nicht so falsch gelegen war, mit seiner Verwunderung über das Verhalten des „falschen Marcels". Der richtige plauderte angeregt mit den Zwillingen wann immer sich ihre Wege kreuzten, nur Claire ging ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg.

Aber sie schaffte es nicht immer. Dann bemühte sie sich um ein paar belanglose Worte, aber Marcel ließ das nicht gelten.

„Hast du mal ein wenig Zeit? Gehst du ein Stück mit mir spazieren?" fragte er sie denn auch.

Und es schien ihr keine passenden Ausrede einzufallen, so dass sie zögernd zustimmte.

Harry und Luna sahen den beiden nach. „Ich würde jetzt gern so wie Rita Kimmkorn die Gestalt eines Käfers annehmen und ihnen lauschen." meinte Harry.

„Ach komm. Es ist besser so, wenn du es nicht tust. Ich glaube Claire wäre verärgert, wenn sie dir dahinter käme." meinte Luna ernst.

„Ach ich hab das doch nicht so gemeint." warf Harry rasch ein. „Aber das Verhältnis der beiden scheint doch ziemlich angespannt zu sein. Und man sah Claire an, dass sie sich liebend gern gedrückt hätte."

„Ja das stimmt allerdings. Aber anderen predigt sie auch ständig, man solle Unangenehmes am besten gleich erledigen und nicht ewig aufschieben." seufzte Luna, „Sie hat wohl Angst, dass er nachfragt, nach den wahren Gründen ihrer Trennung. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er sie wirklich verstehen wird. Ich hab das auch nicht getan. Sie hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil sie sich sicher war, dass er sowieso bald mit ihr Schluss gemacht hätte. Und das nur, weil sie glaubt seine Liebe nicht wert zu sein. Ein komisches Mädel aber auch."

Ja, da konnte Harry ihr nur zustimmen. Ron hatte sich von Claire anhören dürfen, dass er ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen brauche. Aber sie selbst war in der Hinsicht um keinen Deut besser. Sie war doch ein wunderbarer Mensch, nur sah sie an sich selbst zumeist nur das ihrer Meinung nach negative.

Schön langsam wurden die Tage wieder länger und es gab kaum mehr Schnee auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Das Quidditchmatch gegen Ravenclaw Anfang Februar hatten sie mit großem Vorsprung gewonnen.

Doch im Tagespropheten gab es wieder vermehrt Unglücksnachrichten, es schien als hätte der Winter die Angriffe der Todesser deutlich verringert.

Aber eines Tages bekam Neville die Nachricht, dass seine Großmutter schwer verwundet in St. Mungos eingeliefert worden war. McGonagall begleitete ihn nach London und als er einige Tage später zurückkam war er so traurig und niedergeschlagen wie nie zuvor.

„Wie geht es deiner Großmutter?" fragte Hermine auch sogleich herzlich besorgt.

„Ach, die Heiler in St. Mungos können noch nicht recht viel sagen. Sie wurde scheinbar von einigen Flüchen getroffen, überleben wird sie wohl schon, aber ob sie je wieder auf die Beine kommt – und ob sie mich je wieder erkennen wird ... ?" Nevilles Worte waren immer leiser geworden.

Hermine legte einfach ihre Arme um ihn und versuchte ihm Trost zuzusprechen. Aber sie erreichte damit nur, dass er kläglich zu heulen anfing und sich eine Entschuldigung stammelnd in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückzog.

Der Arme. Wo er doch schon seine Eltern in St. Mungos hatte. Nun auch noch seine Großmutter zu verlieren, die er zwar stets gefürchtet hatte, aber die doch immer für ihn da gewesen war.

Claire schien sich unsicher zu sein, ob sie eingreifen sollte, fasste sich dann aber ein Herz und folgte ihm einfach aufs Zimmer. Erst nach einer Stunde kam sie wieder zurück und meinte Neville hätte sich jetzt hingelegt. „Er kann nun hoffentlich schlafen und ich werde mal sehen, ob wir nicht was für seine Großmutter tun können."

Und sie setzte sich, nahm ein Stück Papier zur Hand und schreib ein paar Zeilen darauf. Dann öffnete sie das Fenster stieß einen merkwürdig krächzenden Laut aus und kurz darauf erschien ihr schwarzer Rabe am Fensterbrett. „So meine Liebe. Den Brief bringst du mal flott zu Muttern."

Ihre sowieso schon spärliche Freizeit wurde zunehmend noch weniger. Sie bekamen so einen Haufen Hausarbeiten zu erledigen, dass es schon schwierig war, das Quidditchtraining immer durchzuführen. Und Harrys Zeit mit Luna wurde auch immer weniger.

Als Harry Hermine dann Mitte Februar fragte, ob sie die Pergamentrolle schon geöffnet hatte, antwortete sie: „Ich hab sie gleich nachdem sie Mater Major mir gegeben hat ganz tief in meinen Koffer vergraben. Ich hatte bisher nicht den Mut dazu es zu lesen."

Aber sie war den restlichen Abend sehr ruhig, und als sie sich gemeinsam mit Claire, die mal wieder etwas später von draußen reingekommen war, auf ihr Zimmer zurückzog, hatte Harry den Verdacht, sie würde sich doch endlich ein Herz nehmen und lesen.

_12. Sichtwechsel_

Hier sitze ich nun auf meinem Bett und weiß nicht so recht, ob ich diese Rolle jetzt öffnen soll.

„Claire, hilf mir. Soll ich das jetzt lesen?"

„Wenn du bereit dafür bist. Mater Major hat sie dir gegeben und ich denke, sie weiß was sie tut."

„Dann setz dich aber zu mir und lies mit mir gemeinsam. Allein trau ich mich nicht."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich bin ja selbst schon immens neugierig."

Und Claire setzte sich neben mich und ich brach das Siegel, das Mater Major wieder erneuert hatte auf und begann zögerlich zu lesen:

_Mutter Erde hat mit mir gesprochen. Ihre Worte waren so deutlich wie nie zuvor. Sie erträgt ihre Last noch mit Geduld. Doch diese Geduld wird bald erschöpft sein. Anastasia, ich gab dir diese Aufzeichnungen weil ich weiß, du wirst sie dereinst in die richtigen Hände legen. Du wirst keinen Zweifel daran haben, dass du sie der richtigen Hexe weitergibst, denn die Zeichen werden ganz klar und eindeutig auf sie weisen._

_Nun denn, meine treue Freundin, auf dein Einfühlungsvermögen vertrauend nehmen ich an, dass du bereits weißt von wem ich sprach._

_Ja, dich meine ich liebste junge Hexe, die du die Jahre deiner Kindheit unwissend in Muggelkreisen gelebt hast. Die du dich in den letzten Jahren als wissbegierige junge Hexe gezeigt hast und dein Herz am rechten Fleck trägst._

_Woher ich das weiß? Ich habe nun einmal in meinen vielen Lebensjahren gelernt, auf alles zu achten, was mir die Natur an Geheimnissen preisgibt. Und Mutter Erde war es, die mir viel über dich vorhergesagt hat. Ich bin eigentlich nur eine Vermittlerin zwischen ihr und dir. Sie bezeichnet dich liebevoll als ihre Schwester, und sie wird dich bei Zeiten lehren sie zu verstehen. Und dann wird sie dir auch zuhören. _

_Glaub mir, ich weiß wie dich diese Gedanken erschrecken müssen. Aber keine Angst: du bist nicht allein. Du wirst erfahren, dass du wahrlich treue Freunde auf deiner Seite hast, die zu dir stehen und dir helfen werden, soweit es in ihrer Macht steht._

_Wenn du diese Worte liest, wirst du noch viel Zeit zur Verfügung haben. Du wirst dich langsam an die Tatsache gewöhnen können, dass du eine ganz besondere Hexe bist. Jetzt glaub mir doch, und sag nicht es sei alles nur ein Irrtum. Nein, ich weiß, dass du es bist. _

_Vielleicht wirst du im Laufe deines Lebens mal auf meinen Namen, Kassandra Blue stoßen, und es wird dir bewusst, dass ich mich wirklich nur offenbart habe, wenn ich mir einer Sache ganz sicher war._

_Was du nun tun sollst?_

_Na weiterleben wie bisher. Du wirst ganz von selbst aufmerksam werden, auf die vielen kleinen Geheimnisse in der Natur, du wirst die Sprache der Sterne verstehen lernen und das Raunen des Windes._

_Aber noch hast du Zeit. Lebe dein Leben, wie du es bisher getan. _

_Doch wenn du das Gefühl hast, es wäre an der Zeit mehr zu erfahren, dann wende dich vertrauensvoll an Anastasia, sie wird dir im Laufe der Zeit die restlichen Schriftstücke übergeben._

_Nun denn, soviel dazu – ich segne dich meine Liebe und umarme dich,_

_deine Kassandra_

Ich hatte langsam und beinah ehrfürchtig gelesen. Ja, sie schien auch gewusst zu haben, dass ich muggelstämmig bin. Aber wie konnte sie das wissen? Ich war noch ganz verwirrt. Aber doch schienen mir ihre geschriebenen Worte, den endgültigen Beweis zu liefern, dass Mater Major sich nicht geirrt hatte. Ich würde es wohl hinnehmen müssen, dass mir eine Aufgabe bevorstand, deren Umfang und Größe ich noch gar nicht ermessen konnte.

Claire hatte kurz ihre Arme um mich gelegt und war dann in ihr eigenes Bett gegangen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie ja fragen, mit wem sie sich zur Zeit ständig abends traf, ich hatte ja Marcel in Verdacht, aber im Moment wollte ich die Worte, der mir unbekannten Hexe nachwirken lassen. Ich verzichtete sogar aufs Zähneputzen und kuschelte mich in mein Bett, doch lag ich noch lange wach.


	51. 51 Freundschaft – Liebe - Freundschaft

**51. Freundschaft – Liebe - Freundschaft**

Am übernächsten Morgen landete eine Eule abrupt auf Nevilles Platz, so dass dieser sehr erschrak. Er nahm ihr zwar den Brief ab, war aber unfähig ihn zu öffnen. Beherzt übernahm Ginny das für ihn, überflog das Schreiben, wobei ein Leuchten über ihr Gesicht huschte und sie las Neville den Brief vor:

„_Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihre Großmutter Augusta Longbottom bereits auf eine normale Station verlegt werden konnte. Sie ist bei vollem Bewusstsein, doch wollen wir sie noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Ihre rasche Genesung verwundert uns Heiler sehr, doch freuen wir uns natürlich, dass sie bereits wieder ohne Hilfeleistung gehen kann. Und auf ihren ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin, teilen wir ihnen von ihrer Großmutter mit, dass sie ja nicht noch einmal ins St. Mungos kommen sollen, sondern ihr Augenmerk auf ihren Unterricht in Hogwarts richten sollen._

_Es grüßt sie herzlich_

_Magdalena Ford_

_Heilerin"_

Neville war richtig aufgeblüht, schaute aber sofort zu Claire hinüber: „Hast du damit etwas zu tun? Oder deine Mutter?"

„Ach - ich hab Ma gebeten bei deiner Großmutter vorbeizuschauen, und ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass sie das auch gemacht hat. Und," dabei zwinkerte sie Neville verschwörerisch zu, „sie hat sich sicher nicht bei den Heilern angemeldet. Sie hält ja nicht allzu viel von St. Mungos, obwohl die schon auch einiges von der Heilkunst verstehen. Aber das ist eben auf eine lange Tradition von Zwiespalt zwischen gelernten Heilern und Heeling-hands zurückzuführen."

„Danke", war das einzige, was Neville noch herausbrachte.

Die Unterrichtsstunden wären ja trotz des immensen Lernaufwands ganz erträglich gewesen, wenn es nicht den Unterricht bei Snape gegeben hätte. Der war mal wieder so mies gelaunt, dass er mit Punkteabzug für die Gryffindors nur so um sich warf. Ganz besonders hatte er natürlich Harry auf dem Kieker, aber Claire und die Zwillinge bekamen auch einiges ab. Umso erstaunter war Harry, als Claire eines Tages nach dem Unterricht zu Snapes Pult vortrat und ihn ansprach: „Sir sie haben vor Weihnachten gesagt, dass sie mir eventuell ein paar Auskünfte geben könnten. Die Bücher habe ich zwar durchgeackert und sie ihnen ja bereits zurückgegeben, aber ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen."

Selten, dass Claire so kleinlaut und schüchtern erschien.

Snape sah erstaunt zu ihr auf und meinte: „Ja, wenn das so ist. Morgen nach dem Abendessen können sie in mein Büro kommen." Claire bedankte sich und huschte rasch zur Tür hinaus, als ob sie Angst hätte er könne es sich noch anders überlegen.

Harry folgte ihr rasch und sah, dass Draco, der ihre Bitte mit angehört hatte ihr auflauerte: „Oh unser Prinzesschen braucht Nachhilfe? Das passt ja gar nicht zu deinem ach so forschen Auftritt." Draco hatte, nachdem er in Claires Erinnerungen gezogen worden war, einige Zeit Ruhe gegeben und war fast kleinlaut dahergekommen. Aber er schien sich seit den Ferien wieder gefasst zu haben und piesackte Claire nun umso mehr.

„Lass sie in Ruhe." fauchte Harry ihn an.

„Och, hat Prinzesschen jetzt einen Beschützer nötig? Hat sie dir auch ihre Lügenmärchen aufgetischt? Aber ich muss anerkennend zugeben, dass sie sich aufs lügen versteht. Ich hätte fast für bare Münze genommen, was sie mir vorgegaukelt hat." seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch.

Harry war drauf und dran auf Draco loszugehen, als ihm eine Stimme Einhalt gebot: „Was ist hier los? Sollten sie nicht schon beim Essen sein?" Snape kam den Korridor entlang auf sie zu. Dracos spöttische Stimme musste ihm aufgefallen sein: „Draco, das gilt auch für sie. Wenn sie zu viel Zeit zur Verfügung haben, sollten sie ihre Nase öfter in die Bücher stecken. ihre Leistungen lassen in letzter Zeit zu wünschen übrig."

Draco, der sich wohl sicher gewesen war, dass Snape auf seiner Seite stand, erblasste und machte kehrt, um die Treppen zur großen Halle hochzusteigen.

Erst jetzt wandte sich Harry Claire zu und erschrak. Sie hatte kein Wort zu Dracos verbalen Angriffen gesagt, und Harry hatte erwartet, dass sie sich das nicht zu Herzen nehmen würde. Aber so wie sie jetzt dastand, zitternd vor Wut und Betroffenheit, wollte er sie rasch nach oben bringen. Doch Snape hatte selbst gesehen, wie es um sie stand, berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm und wies sie an, mit in sein Büro zu kommen. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten folgte sie ihm. Harry stand noch einige Zeit reglos da. Er wusste nicht, sollte er ihnen nachgehen, aber Snape hätte das sicher nicht goutiert.

Also beeilte er sich in die Große Halle zu kommen und berichtete den anderen, was geschehen war.

Jim und Jules sahen sich betroffen an, meinten aber auch, dass sie sich da nicht einmischen sollten. Zum Nachmittagsunterricht erschien Claire nicht und auch nicht zum Abendessen. Und auch Snape fehlte noch immer.

„Sollen wir nicht nach ihr sehen?" fragte Luna, die zu ihrem Tisch herübergekommen war.

Doch in dem Augenblick kam McGonagall zu ihnen und teilte ihnen mit, dass Claire bereits auf ihrem Zimmer war. „Sie hat sich geweigert schon wieder in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und hat Professor Snapes Schlafserum genommen. Damit sollte sie bis morgen früh traumlos durchschlafen. Aber ich bitte euch, mir zu berichten, falls es ihr morgen auch noch nicht besser geht." Damit rauschte sie in Richtung Lehrertisch davon.

Als sie danach im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, sah Hermine sofort nach Claire und berichtete ihnen, dass sie allem Anschein nach wirklich tief und fest schlafe.

Harry machte sich daran, seine Tränkeaufgabe zu erledigen, es galt einen Trank als Gegengift zu einer Mischung aus Belladonna und Aconitum zu komponieren. Wenn ihm wer zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt hätte, dass er überhaupt verstehen würde, was er zu tun hatte, hätte er wohl lauthals gelacht. Aber nun war er bereits imstande konzentriert daran zu arbeiten und nach einer Stunde gab er seine Rezeptur Jules mit der Bitte sie zu kontrollieren. Und er war stolz, dass dieser nichts daran auszusetzen hatte.

Nachdem Hermine an diesem Abend höchst unkonzentriert arbeitete, und noch immer nicht mit ihren Aufgaben fertig war, schlug Jim Harry vor, eine Partie Zauberschach zu spielen. Harry wusste zwar, dass er gegen Jim keine Chance haben würde, aber das machte ihm nichts aus.

Sie begannen und Harry versuchte ein wenig mehr über Jim zu erfahren.

„Wie war das so bei euch zu Hause, nachdem euer Vater nicht da war?" Harry schaffte es nicht Sirius Namen auszusprechen. Das schmerzte noch immer, vor allem, wo er nach wie vor Schuldgefühle bezüglich des Todes seines Paten hatte.

„Ach, nachdem ich mich kaum an Pa erinnern konnte, hat er mir auch gar nicht so sehr gefehlt. Unsere Mutter hatte es zwar sicher nicht einfach mit uns, da wir selten auf sie hörten, aber sie ist eine sehr geschickte Hexe und hat mit ihren Mitteln versucht, uns vom Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Wir wohnen bei Großmutter im Haus, das unserem Großvater gehört hat. Der war ja ein sehr seltsamer Kauz und überaus den dunklen Künsten zugetan. Ja, das sieht man ja an seinem Sohn.", und dabei griente er Harry an, „Grandma hat alle seine Sachen aus dem Haus verbannt, aber bei unseren Streifzügen durchs Haus haben wir auf dem Dachboden und im finstersten Keller doch so einiges entdeckt.

So wissbegierig und eifrig, wie wir nach seinen Sachen gesucht haben, waren wir in der Schule zu Mas Leidwesen nie. Aber genaugenommen haben wir uns ja auch nicht allzu sehr anstrengen müssen. Manchmal ist es schon von Vorteil, wenn man eine lange Ahnenreihe von Hexen und Zauberern vorzuweisen hat. Vieles ist uns einfach so zugeflogen und so brauchten wir uns um unsere Noten keine Sorgen zu machen.

Manchmal kam Remus zu Besuch, aber er schien Ma so traurig zu stimmen, war er doch einer der besten Freunde von Sirius, dass er seine Besuche stark dezimierte. Oft holte er uns einfach ab, um mit uns zu quatschen und uns über die Schule auszufragen."

„Aber wenn ihr Kontakt mit Remus hattet, dann hättet ihr doch von Claire wissen müssen?" Harry war nun ganz Ohr.

„Tja, das wäre möglich gewesen, wenn Remus Miranda nicht versprochen hätte, unserer Mutter und uns nichts zu sagen. Und Claire gegenüber hat er uns auch nicht erwähnt. Er war wohl der einzige, der wusste, dass wir alle drei nach Beauxbatons gingen, aber er hat uns nur des Öfteren Briefe geschrieben und uns aufgefordert ihm über unsere Schulzeit zu berichten. Bei Claire tat er das übrigens genauso, wie wir später erfahren haben. Und als wir ihm nach unserem ersten Schuljahr von unserer Erzfeindin erzählt haben ist er zwar etwas schweigsam geworden, hat aber nichts weiter dazu gesagt.

Nur einmal habe ich mir gedacht, dass ein verschmitztes Lächeln über sein Gesicht gehuscht ist, als ich ihm nach unserem zweiten Schuljahr erzählt habe, dass Claire mir sogar als Feindin abginge."

„Und er hat wirklich nichts gesagt?" fragte Harry denn doch erstaunt.

„Nö, er hat dichtgehalten. Erst, als uns Claire nach dem dritten Schuljahr in den Ferien eingeladen hatte, haben wir ihn bei ihr getroffen, und dann natürlich mit Fragen bestürmt.

Ma hat auch erst durch uns erfahren, dass Severus eine Tochter hat. Sie hatte sich zwar immer gewundert, wieso Sirius und nicht Miranda dein Pate wurde, aber nicht nachgefragt. Claire war dann in den Ferien auch bei uns und obwohl sie nicht vorgehabt hat Grandma zu erzählen, wer sie sei, hat diese es sofort gewusst." Jim grinste bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Claire ist nur zu uns gekommen, unter der Voraussetzung, dass wir Grandma eben nichts erzählen. Und so haben wir sie ihr einfach als Schulfreundin vorgestellt. Aber als sie ihr die Hand reichte, wurden Grandmas Augen ganz groß und ich hab sie zuvor nie so verwundert gesehen. Dann hat sie gestammelt: „Ich kann es nicht glauben – da habe ich eine Enkeltochter und weiß gar nichts davon." und dann hat sie Claire stundenlang in Beschlag genommen und sie über ihr Leben ausgefragt. Jules und ich waren sauer, weil wir eigentlich einiges vorgehabt hätten. Aber na ja, sie hatte wohl ein Anrecht darauf ihre Enkeltochter kennen zu lernen. Und Claire hat ihr ihrerseits viele Fragen gestellt. Wir sind dabei gesessen und haben zugehört, und dabei einiges über unsere Familie erfahren, das wir zuvor nicht wussten. ... ach übrigens: Schach Matt." Jim hatte trotz seines Erzählens die Schachpartie gewonnen.

In den darauffolgenden Wochen bekam Harry Claire abends fast nie zu Gesicht. Einerseits schien sie Stunden in Snapes Büro zu verbringen, andererseits war sie wohl mal wieder verbotenerweise Nächtens unterwegs. Aber wo, das konnte ihm auch Hermine nicht sagen.

Aber Harry war auch immer wieder mit Luna beschäftigt, und sie waren dazu übergegangen sich des Öfteren auch nachts in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zu treffen. Harry genoss die Stunden mit ihr, wo sie über alles Mögliche tratschten, sich küssten und eng aneinander schmiegten.

Hermine nutzte jede freie Minute um in verschiedenen Büchern zu lesen, die ihr Mater Major empfohlen hatte, mit der sie in regelmäßigem Briefkontakt stand. Sie verbrachte so viel Zeit damit, dass Jim schon ziemlich sauer auf sie war, hatte sie doch fast keine Zeit mehr für ihn. Dafür begann er aber, sich nach anderen Schülerinnen umzusehen und mit mancher zu flirten.

Irgendwann reichte es Hermine. Sie war sich zwar bewusst, dass sie selbst schuld daran war, da sie so wenig Zeit für ihn erübrigte, aber sein Verhalten ging ihr doch gehörig auf den Nerv.

„Ich glaube das reicht jetzt mein Lieber. Ich denke, ich spreche für uns beide, wenn ich sage, dass es das Beste wäre, wir würden uns in Freundschaft trennen, bevor wir zu streiten beginnen."

Jim sah sie zuerst entsetzt an meinte dann aber: „Verzeih mir Hermine, aber du zeigst in letzter Zeit auch wirklich kein Interesse an mir. Aber mir ist viel daran gelegen, dass wir weiter in Freundschaft miteinander umgehen."

„Ich denke, das schaffen wir." Hermine lachte sogar erleichtert auf. „Es ist ja nichts passiert, was wir uns vorhalten müssten." und sie gab ihm zur Bekräftigung einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange: „Freunde?" fragte sie, und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Freunde" antwortete er und ergriff ihre dargereichte Hand zur Bekräftigung. Und dann gingen sie friedlich miteinander tratschend in Richtung Bibliothek davon.

Und Harry war gar nicht so sehr erstaunt, als er Jim einige Tage danach auf einem einsamen Korridor knutschend mit Cho bemerkte. Jim schien sich rasch getröstet zu haben.

Und Ron schien richtig aufzublühen. Hatte er sich bewusst im Hintergrund gehalten, als Hermine und Jim noch zusammen waren, so beeilte er sich nun, recht viel Zeit in ihrer Nähe zu verbringen. Er ließ sich von ihr schildern, was sie interessantes in den Büchern entdeckt hatte, war dabei nicht aufdringlich aber stets präsent. Und Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass Ron diesmal mehr Glück haben würde. Seitdem er erkannt hatte, wie wichtig ihm Hermine war, weit über die bisherige Freundschaft hinaus, schien er wirklich verändert.

Das Wetter wurde schön langsam richtig frühlingshaft und die Vorfreude auf die Osterferien wuchs an. Aber als Harry am letzten Schultag vor den Ferien in die große Halle kam, bemerkte er einige sehr aufgeregte Gryffindors vor den Stundengläsern. Er trat näher und dann er erkannte auch er, was sie so in Erregung versetzt hatte: über Nacht hatte Gryffindor 100 Punkte verloren.


	52. 52 Marie-Claire

**52. Marie-Claire**

Beim Frühstück herrschte große Aufregung über den Punkteabzug, konnte doch der Verursacher nicht entlarvt werden. Keiner am Tisch machte einen schuldbewussten Eindruck und darüber waren alle noch mehr erbost. Der Tag zog sich endlos dahin, aber nach dem Abendessen wusste Harry zumindest wer für den Punkteverlust verantwortlich war. Da kam nämlich Severus Snape an ihrem Tisch vorbei und sprach Claire an: „Ich hoffe du hast dein Nachsitzen bei mir nicht vergessen? Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde in meinem Büro." Und damit rauschte er wieder davon.

Ihre unmittelbaren Sitznachbarn hatten das natürlich mitbekommen. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Weshalb musst du bei Severus nachsitzen?" fragte Jules seine Cousine. „Hat das vielleicht irgend einen Bezug auf diesen tollen Punkteabzug?"

„Tja, schon möglich. Macht euch deshalb doch nicht gleich ins Hemd. Wenn ich Punkte für Gryffindor gemacht habe, hat auch keiner was dagegen gehabt. Was soll's? Zu deiner Beruhigung: ich hab für zwei Wochen jeden Abend: und damit mein ich wirklich jeden, auch Samstag und Sonntag Nachsitzen ausgefasst. Ich denk damit bin ich genug bestraft." Claire setzte einen Schmollmund auf und wollte vom Tisch aufstehen. Aber Ron, der neben ihr saß, zog sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Nun mal schön der Reihe nach meine Liebe. Also wobei hat Snape dich erwischt?"

Claire sah Ron skeptisch von der Seite her an und antwortete dann, schon etwas kleinlauter. „Er hat mich bei Marcel im Zelt überrascht. Jetzt schaut nicht so erstaunt. Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal getroffen. Und ich hab nicht Acht gegeben und plötzlich stand Severus vor uns."

Jims Grinsen füllte sein ganzes Gesicht: „Und – wie - hat er euch vorgefunden?" fragte er schließlich süffisant.

„Was glaubst du denn? Wir sind einfach beim Tisch gesessen und haben getratscht. Dabei hab ich wohl die Zeit übersehen."

„Getratscht? Bei Tisch? Mädel erzähl mir nichts. Du hast doch deine Möglichkeiten rechtzeitig festzustellen, wenn jemand im Anmarsch ist. Wenn nicht, musst do wohl ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen sein."

„Was du schon wieder denkst! Schäm dich. Nein, als Severus reinkam saßen wir wirklich einfach beisammen und unterhielten uns. Bloß hat Severus gemeint, dass ich um zwei Uhr nachts in meinem Schlafsaal sein sollte. Was hat der überhaupt um die Zeit noch draußen verloren? Wieso war er nicht in seinen Räumen? Er hat auch Marcel scharf zurechtgewiesen, der hat mich auch verteidigt, dass wir eben einfach die Zeit übersehen hätten. Aber Severus hat uns beiden nicht zuhören wollen, und mir den Punkteabzug und Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen. Ich muss meine Tasche holen und mitnehmen hat er mir gesagt. Und zu spät sollte ich besser auch nicht kommen." Und diesmal hielt sie keiner zurück.

Jules grinste seinen Bruder an und fragte: „Also was hältst du von der Sache? Glaubst du ihr ein Wort davon?"

„Oh klar doch: sie war in Marcels Zelt und Snape hat sie dort bei Tisch gemeinsam vorgefunden. Wenn es anders gewesen wäre, wäre sie wohl eher von der Schule geflogen. Aber du hast natürlich recht: wenn sie Severus nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hat, muss sie schon schwer beschäftigt gewesen sein." Und dabei zwinkerte Jim seinem Bruder verschwörerisch zu.

„Wie meint ihr jetzt das schon wieder?" fragte Ron nach, „Haben die beiden also nicht nur getratscht?"

„Ach Ron, du kennst Madam noch nicht so gut. Aber sie ist im Normalfall wirklich sehr, sehr vorsichtig, und wenn sie sich schon verbotenerweise in dem Zelt eines jungen Mannes aufhält, ganz besonders. Ich denke mir, sie hat Snape einfach zu spät kommen spüren, so dass sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig verschwinden konnte. Da war es ihr wohl nur noch möglich wenigstens in einer unverfänglichen Situation entdeckt zu werden. Aber was soll's? Ich bin froh, dass es ihr zur Zeit besser geht. Und dass sie die Sache mit Marcel allem Anschein nach geregelt hat. Aber wenn Snape ihr jetzt auch während der Osterferien Nachsitzen verpasst hat, ist er wohl doch nicht so ganz von der Unschuld der Lady überzeugt."

Harry hatte gar nicht so genau zugehört. Er machte sich aber so seine Gedanken über den Punkteabzug. Schließlich hatten sich Luna und er ausgemacht, dass sie sich abends mal im Raum der Wünsche treffen wollten. Luna hatte es satt, ständig nur diese unbequemen leeren Klassenzimmer für ihre Treffen zu benutzen. Sie wollte mal ein kuscheliges Zimmer mit einem weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin zur Verfügung haben.

Harry hatte ja auch gar nichts dagegen, aber er war sich einfach unsicher, ob das jetzt bedeutete, dass Luna mit ihm schlafen wollte, oder ob es ihr ausreichte weiterhin nur zu knutschen. Er hatte sich das Thema bisher nicht so recht ansprechen getraut, aber es spukte ihm in den letzten Wochen ständig im Kopf herum. Wollte er es denn?

Ja, darauf wusste er die Antwort: auch wenn er sich sehr unsicher war, so überwiegte eben seine Neugier, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Aber was wollte Luna? Und was wäre, wenn sie erwischt würden?

Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber wenn er Luna jetzt für den Abend abgesagt hätte, wäre sie wohl sicher enttäuscht gewesen. Außerdem wollte er sie ja treffen. Sie hatten zuletzt viel zu wenig Zeit füreinander gehabt.

Also blieb er bei seinem Vorhaben und holte sich schon bald seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer. Und schlich sich möglichst unbemerkt aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche kannte er ja schon gut. Unvergessen waren die DA-Stunden im vergangenen Jahr, wo er Luna ja erst kennen gelernt hatte. Auch wenn er damals nur Augen für die hübsche Cho gehabt hatte.

Als er in den Korridor kam, bemerkte er, dass die Tür schon einen kleinen Spalt offen stand. Er gab sich einen Ruck und trat ein. Luna war schon da. Und das Zimmer schien dem zu entsprechen, was sie sich gewünscht hatte. Es war nicht übermäßig groß, aber es gab einen offenen Kamin, in dem ein gemütlich wärmendes Feuer brannte, mit einem langhaarigen Teppich davor. Und ein bequemes Sofa.

Luna lag auf dem Teppich und lächelte ihm entgegen. Aber sie schien auch etwas verlegen zu sein, was gar nicht so recht zu ihr passte. „Hi Harry. Na, wie findest du unser Zimmer?"

„Respekt! Das sieht viel gemütlicher aus, als unsere sonstigen Treffpunkte." Er ließ sich zu ihr auf den Teppich nieder und küsste sie. Dann begangen sie drauflos zu reden, von den schulischen Belangen der letzten Tage und über allerlei Klatsch und Tratsch. Und immer wieder küssten sie sich innig, bis sie irgendwann aufs Tratschen vergaßen und nur noch eng aneinander gekuschelt schmusten.

Beide verließen den Raum der Wünsche erst als der Morgen schon anbrach. Es war wirklich geschehen. Ohne viel zu überlegen war es die logische Konsequenz des Abends gewesen. Und Harry fühlte sich so frei und glücklich wie schon lange nicht. Da war kein Zaudern und Fragen gewesen – ihre Körper hatten im Einklang mit ihren Wünschen gehandelt.

Als Harry sich schließlich am Korridor von Luna mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedete glühten ihre Wangen und ihre Augen hatten ein Strahlen inne, das sie so hübsch wie nie zuvor machte. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum übersah Harry Mrs. Norris, der er noch ganz in Gedanken versunken auf den Schwanz trat, woraufhin sie laut vor Schmerz miaute. Glücklicherweise hatte er den Tarnumhang um, sonst hätte ihn Filch, der alsbald angerannt kam sicher bemerkt.

Aber so kam Harry ungesehen zurück in den Gryffindorturm, stieg die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch, wo die anderen Jungs noch friedlich schlummerten, schließlich war heute der erste Tag der Osterferien, warf sich aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge fest zu. Er wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden und diesen Abend in seinen Gedanken und Träumen noch einmal Revue passieren lassen.

Erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen wurde Harry unsanft von Ron aus dem Schlaf gerissen. „Mensch Harry, willst du heute den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Was hast du denn in der Nacht getrieben, dass du so k.o. bist? Raus aus den Federn, ich muss dir was erzählen."

Mühsam rappelte sich Harry hoch, und hoffte Ron würde nicht genauer nach seiner letzten Nacht nachfragen. Ron war zwar sein bester Freund, aber im Moment war das alles noch so neu für Harry, dass er die Tatsache, mit Luna geschlafen zu haben lieber erst mal für sich behielt.

„Was'n los?" murmelte er verschlafen, als er sich auf den Bettrand aufsetzte.

„Claire ist heute Nacht verschwunden, und Jim und Jules meinen, sie sei wohl zu Fleur gegangen. Sonst können sie sich keinen Grund vorstellen, dass sie nicht da ist, denn so kurz nach ihrem letzten „Vergehen" würde sie sich nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen. Oh Harry, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Vielleicht bin ich jetzt schon Onkel. Auch Ginny ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und hat Ma eine Eule geschickt. Aber bis jetzt haben wir natürlich noch keine Antwort erhalten. Also zieh dich endlich an und komm runter zum Essen."

Harry hatte zuerst nicht verstanden, was Claire bei Fleur sollte, dann aber fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja Fleurs Hebamme war. Also würde heute vielleicht ein neuer kleiner Weasley geboren werden? Schon süß. Er stellte sich Bill als Vater vor, kam mit dem Gedanken aber nicht recht weit.

Und im gleichen Moment fiel ihm ein, dass es letzte Nacht Luna gewesen war, die ihm zugeraunt hatte: „Keine Angst Harry, ich hab einen Verhütungstrank der besten Trankmeisterin vor Ort genommen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse mit mir, weil ich so voreilig war?" Wie hätte er ihr böse sein können? Er war sogar sehr froh darüber, dass sie so weit gedacht hatte. Er sollte wohl mal mit Jules über Verhütungsmittel für Jungs sprechen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Jules sich dabei auskannte. Noch immer grinsend schlüpfte Harry in sein Gewand und folgte Ron in die große Halle.

Am Gryffindortisch herrschte bei denen, die Fleur beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt hatten eine ziemliche Aufregung. Das war aber auch mal ein Thema, fernab von den ganzen schlechten Nachrichten, die sie in den letzten Monaten immer wieder aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren hatten, das Anlass zur Freude war.

Hermine, Ginny, Parvatti und noch ein paar andere Gryffindormädchen waren in eine Diskussion vertieft, welchen Namen das Baby wohl bekommen würde. Ginny hoffte, dass Fleur nicht einen allzu abenteuerlichen Namen auswählen würde, war sich aber zugleich sicher, dass sie diesen vielleicht gar nicht aussprechen würde können. Hermine beruhigte sie, dass Bill da ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte und Parvatti brachte die tollsten Namenskreationen zutage. Ron, der mit halbem Ohr hinhörte murmelte an Harry gewandt: „Philipp-Antoine-Mercedes Weasley – also wirklich, so doofe Einfälle wird Fleur hoffentlich nicht haben. Da fällt Mutter ja gleich in Ohnmacht."

Aber gerade als sie sich vom Mittagstisch erheben wollten, landete die Schuleule, die Ginny zu ihrer Mutter geschickt hatte bei ihr. Alle blickten gebannt auf sie, als Ginny ihr den Brief abnahm und langsam entrollte. Und als ein Leuchten über Ginnys Gesicht huschte, stürzte Ron ungeduldig auf sie: „Was steht drin? Los jetzt! Sag schon! Hat sie das Baby schon?"

Und Ginny lächelte, warf noch einen Blick auf das Foto, das dem Brief beigefügt war, gab es Ron und las vor:

„_Meine lieben Geschwister!_

_Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu können, dass meine Fleur vor kurzem eine gesunde hübsche Tochter zur Welt gebracht hat. Anbei gibt es das erste Foto unserer neuen kleinen Familie. Ich bin so unendlich stolz und glücklich. _

_Meinen beiden Frauen geht es gut – Fleur hat sich tapfer geschlagen und Marie-Claire hat die Welt bereits kräftig schreiend begrüßt. Ma hat meinen Vorschlag euch in den Ferien nach Hause zu holen abgelehnt, da sie meinte Fleur brauche erst mal Ruhe. Aber wenn es unsere Zeit erlaubt und Fleur wieder bei Kräften ist, werden wir euch in Hogwarts einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. _

_Ich sende euch liebe Grüße_

_euer Bruder Bill (frischgebackener, stolzer Papa)"_

Harry warf einen Blick auf das Foto. Es zeigte Fleur in einem bequemen Sessel sitzend, ein kleines Bündel in ihrem Arm und Bill, als stolzen Vater neben sich.

„Wer zum Merlin ist denn Marie-Claire?" fragte Ron noch etwas verwirrt.

„He Brüderchen: aufwachen! Hast du nicht kapiert? Marie-Claire ist unsere kleine Nichte." Ginny lächelte entzückt, „Also mit dem Namen werde ich mich schon anfreunden können. Herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie kleine Marie-Claire Weasley."


	53. 53 Im Namen des Ordens des Phönix

**53. Im Namen des Ordens des Phönix**

Kurz vor dem Abendessen war Claire zurück. Sie wurde sogleich von Ginny und Ron bestürmt ihnen alles wissenswerte über das Baby zu erzählen.

„Nun mal langsam meine Lieben. Ich komm ja gar nicht zu Atem. Also ihr habt eine gesunde kleine Nichte namens Marie-Claire, sie ist 51 cm groß und 3,20 kg schwer, hat einen Haarflaum von undefinierbarer Farbe – sie scheint sich noch nicht so recht entschieden zu haben, ob sie lieber Fleurs oder Bills Haarfarbe haben möchte – und dunkle Augen. Und wurde heute um 10 Uhr 28 geboren. Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf – Fleur hat sich bereits mir Molly gestritten, ob des Schlafplatzes der Kleinen – Molly meinte die Kleine müsse von Anbeginn an ihr eigenes Bettchen gewöhnt werden und Fleur will sie nicht von ihrer Seite weg haben."

„Und was sagt die Hebamme in so einem Fall?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Die Hebamme hält sich in diesem Fall klugerweise raus, das bleibt jedem selbst überlassen. Und ich denke mir, das ist so eine Sache, welche die Mutter am besten selber entscheidet. Großmütterchen wird schon noch genug dreinzureden haben." Bei dieser Aussage lächelte Claire verschmitzt.

„Ach ja wirklich: Ma und Dad sind ja jetzt Großeltern!" Rons Augen weiteten sich, „Also jetzt werden sie langsam alt."

„He, wieso wird man plötzlich alt, nur weil Enkelkinder geboren werden? Das solltest du deine Mutter besser nicht hören lassen. Aber sie ist auf jeden Fall ganz glücklich, läuft mit einem seligen Lächeln durchs Haus und hat schon an alle möglichen Leute Eulen verschickt. Und euer Vater kommt auch mit stolz geschwellter Brust daher. Der findet es sicher nicht so schlimm Großvater geworden zu sein. Aber jetzt möchte ich bitte in Ruhe essen, ich will doch mein Nachsitzen bei Severus nicht versäumen."

Claire schlang ihr Essen runter, aber als sie aufstand kramte sie noch rasch in ihrer Tasche: „Fast hätte ich darauf vergessen: Hier ist noch ein Brief von euren Eltern und ein paar Fotos. Ciao." Und schon war sie auch wieder entschwunden.

Diesmal war es Ron, der den Brief vorlas:

„_Liebe Ginny! Lieber Ron!_

_Wie ihr ja bereits von Bill erfahren habt, hat Fleur eine gesunde Tochter geboren. Sie ist ja soooo süß! Ich kann mich gar nicht satt sehen an ihr. Damit ihr euch ein Bild machen könnt haben wir noch ein paar Fotos dazugelegt._

_Fleur und Bill sind sich noch nicht ganz einig, wen sie als Paten für ihr Kind möchten, aber euer Vater und ich haben ihnen geraten sich zwei Paten zu suchen. Sicher ist sicher, wenn man bedenkt in welcher schweren Zeit wir leben. Ach, ich will gar nicht daran denken._

_Auf jeden Fall ist es besser, wenn ihr die Osterferien wie geplant in Hogwarts bleibt. Hier ist es sowieso sehr eng und das Baby braucht schließlich Ruhe._

_Ich umarme euch beide_

_Molly_

_PS: Eure Ma lässt mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Aber ich kann nur bestätigen, dass wir beide sehr glücklich über unsere erste Enkeltochter sind. Und kommt ja nicht auf die Idee euch von Hogwarts fort zu bewegen. Gerade vorhin sind Fred und George auf der Bildfläche erschienen und haben Marie-Claire als Willkommensgeschenk drei Mini-Muffs geschenkt. Fleur hat sofort geschrien, dass sie die Dinger nur ja nicht in die Wiege legen sollen. Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, was die beiden sonst schon angestellt haben eigentlich ein recht harmloses Geschenk._

_liebe Grüße auch von mir, Arthur."_

Ginny hatte sich inzwischen die Fotos angesehen und gab sie an Ron weiter. „Och wie niedlich! Sieh nur die Grübchen auf ihren Wangen. Und wie sie lächelt. Was für ein süßer kleiner Fratz." Ginny war richtig entzückt.

Ron strahlte auch, wenn auch nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie seine kleine Schwester. Harry besah sich die Fotos genauer. Fleur war wunderschön anzusehen und Bill platzte fast vor Stolz. Und das Baby: na ja, ein wenig verrunzelt sah es aus und dass das ein Lächeln sein sollte kam ihm etwas seltsam vor. Aber er hatte auch noch nie mit Babys zu tun gehabt.

Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wandten kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu. „Ich habe es schon gehört. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurer kleinen Nichte. Darf ich mal sehen?" Und sie nahm von Ginny die Fotos entgegen. „Ach wirklich: herzallerliebst. Da wird sich Molly aber freuen." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry: „Ich muss dich bitten mit mir zu kommen, Harry. Professor Dumbledore will dich sprechen." Und als sie Harrys erstaunten Blick bemerkte antwortete sie: „Ich weiß selbst nicht worum es sich handelt. Aber er bestand darauf, dass es jetzt noch sein müsste. Also kommst du bitte mit?"

Harry sah Ron fragend an, folgte McGonagall dann aber. Dabei war ihm siedend heiß zumute. Hatte der Schulleiter doch von seinem nächtlichen Treffen mit Luna Wind bekommen? Das wäre ja schrecklich. Könnte es sein, dass er ihn mit einem Schulverweis bestrafen würde? Aber Luna schien nicht vorgeladen zu sein. Harry drückte sich selbst die Daumen: Lass es sich um was anderes handeln – Lass es sich um was anderes handeln ...

Harry schlug den Weg zur großen Marmortreppe ein und war überrascht, als er sah, dass McGonagall nicht hinaufstieg um zu Dumbledores Büro zu gelangen, sondern ihre Schritte in Richtung der Kerker lenkte.

„Professor McGonagall – wo gehen wir hin?"

Sie wandte sich um und meinte nur: „Professor Dumbledore wünscht uns in Professor Snapes Unterrichtsräumen zu treffen." Und dabei zuckte sie genauso unwissend die Schultern.

Was hatte jetzt Snape wieder damit zu tun? Dann konnte es sich doch gar nicht um seinen nächtlichen Ausflug handeln, oder?

McGonagall klopfte kurz und trat dann ein. „Severus, ist Professor Dumbledore noch gar nicht da?"

„Wie du sehen kannst noch nicht. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was er mit uns besprechen will, vor allem wieso er Potter dabei haben will." Snape hatte auf die ihm typische Art die Lippen abschätzig gekräuselt. „Außerdem hat eine Schülerin Nachsitzen bei mir, was Dumbledore auch weiß."

„Das könnt ihr ja verschieben. Wenn Dumbledore uns sprechen möchte, wird es wohl wichtig sein. Und du solltest die Wünsche des Schulleiters einfach akzeptieren. Er weiß schon, was er tut." McGonagall funkelte ihren Kollegen zornig an.

Doch da ging auch bereits die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam gefolgt von Lupin in den Raum.

„Also dann Mrs. Aquila, sie können gehen. Aber sie werden die Zeit nachholen müssen."

Claire, die in einer Ecke des Raumes mit dem Sortieren von Rezepturen beschäftigt war, schlug die Ordner zu und erhob sich.

„Nein, nein Severus, sie haben mich falsch verstanden: ich will dass Claire mit anhört, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich möchte auch ihre Meinung zu dem Thema erfahren. Aber komm doch bitte zu uns Claire. So, und ich denke wir könnten ein paar bequemere Stühle vertragen." Und er schwang seinen Zauberstab und es erschienen sechs bequeme Polstersessel und die Tische rückten zur Seite. „Ist doch gleich besser so. Setzt euch bitte, ich fürchte es dauert etwas länger, was ich zu sagen habe."

Snape hatte bei Dumbledores Aufforderung an Claire den Mund noch mehr nach unten verzogen und schien Dumbledores Wunsch seltsam zu finden. Aber auch Claire zögerte, und es schien, als hätte sie lieber den Raum verlassen. Dabei war sie doch sonst so neugierig. Aber Harry war erleichtert. Hier schien es nicht in erster Linie um ihn zu gehen. Er war gespannt was kommen würde.

„Nun denn: wo soll ich anfangen? Also wie ihr ja alle wisst, bin ich seit Neueinberufung des Ordens des Phönix bemüht, Verbündete für unsere Sache zu finden. In manchem Fall, hat es sich schon als Reinfall erwiesen, manche haben sich sofort bereit erklärt uns zu helfen und andere wiederum zieren sich gewaltig und versuchen Forderungen daran zu knüpfen.

Zu letzteren zählen nun die Waldelfen, die wie ihr ja vielleicht wisst, ihre Vorfahren mit den Hauselfen gemeinsam haben, aber sie haben sich nie domestizieren lassen und stehen seit jeher den Hexen und Zauberern skeptisch und überaus zurückhaltend gegenüber.

Bis vor kurzem hatte ich guten Kontakt zu ihrem obersten Anführer Alberich II., aber seit dieser vor zwei Monaten verstorben ist, dauerte es eine Zeit bis ein neuer Anführer gewählt wurde. Und dieser neue, Quendolin III. steht uns Zauberern mit einer noch größeren Ablehnung gegenüber. Er erklärte alle Verträge, zwischen uns und Alberich für ungültig und besteht auf neuen Verhandlungen.

Und jetzt der Grund weshalb ich euch sprechen wollte: er möchte nur mit Harry Potter persönlich verhandeln." Hier hielt Dumbledore inne und sah Harry mit einem forschenden Blick an.

Harry selbst wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er sollte Verhandlungen mit einem Waldelfen führen? Aber er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung wie. Und das sprudelte auch sogleich aus ihm heraus: „Aber Sir! Ich habe so was ja noch nie gemacht. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht wie ich dabei vorgehen sollte. Und wo ist dieser Waldelf überhaupt zu finden? Und spricht der Englisch?"

Dumbledore lachte kurz auf: „Nur mal langsam Harry. Also, jetzt geht es mal darum, ob du überhaupt bereit wärest es zu versuchen. Wenn ja, bekommst du alle notwendigen Anweisungen. Außerdem habe ich Quendolin auch erklärt, dass ich dich keineswegs allein zu ihm schicken werde. Und da hat er mir dieses Schreiben mitgegeben, wen er als deine Begleiter akzeptieren würde. Nur leider hat das Ganze einen Haken: es ist mir noch nicht gelungen, den Brief zu entziffern. Ich habe schon einiges probiert, und wie ihr wisst, bin ich nicht schlecht in manchen Zaubereien, aber das hier ist mir doch nicht geglückt." Und damit reichte Dumbledore den Brief an McGonagall weiter, die nach einem kurzen Blick darauf meinte: „Das sind doch eigentlich Runen. Aber sie ergeben keinen Sinn." Und sie reichte das Blatt an Harry weiter.

Harry warf nur einen ganz kurzen Blick darauf und reichte es an Claire weiter: Runen hatte er schließlich sowieso nie gelernt. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore: „Also wenn sie es mir zutrauen, dass ich diesen Quendolin eventuell umstimmen kann, will ich es gern versuchen."

„Das ist fein Harry. Dann müssten wir jetzt nur noch das Schreiben lesen können. Darauf sollen angeblich auch Zeit und Ort des Treffens vermerkt sein. Nun Claire, sagen dir diese Zeichen etwas?"

Und nun wurde Harry auch klar, wieso Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, dass Claire hier blieb. Sie hatte noch immer das Schreiben in Händen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Dann reichte sie es an Lupin weiter.

„Darf ich laut denken?"

„Sicherlich, wenn es uns vielleicht ans Ziel führen kann." forderte sie Dumbledore auf. Mittlerweilen hatte der Brief die volle Runde gemacht, da auch Lupin und Snape nichts damit anzufangen schienen.

„Also: sie haben ja selbst gesagt, dass die Waldelfen uns Hexen und Zauberern nicht gerade wohlgesinnt sind. Das kommt wohl einerseits von der Versklavung ihrer Brüder und Schwestern, andererseits vielleicht generell in der Haltung mancher, die gegen alle nichtreinblütiger Abstammung sind." Ihr Seitenblick auf Snape war nicht zu übersehen. Dieser sah auch entsprechend giftig zu ihr hinüber, sagte aber nichts.

„Wenn dieser Quendolin also sichergehen will, dass sie anders denken und handeln, könnte es sein, dass er hierin," und dabei deutete sie auf den Brief in Dumbledores Händen, „ein Rätsel versteckt hat, dass sie nur zu lösen vermögen, wenn sie ihm wohlgesinnt sind."

„Aber du hast doch gehört, dass der Schulleiter schon alles Mögliche versucht hat. Und wie wir wissen, steht er den Elfen wohlgesinnt gegenüber." Snape hatte diese Worte in einer Art Schnauben von sich gegeben.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber ich denke gerade nur laut. Was wäre es wohl aus der Sicht eines Waldelfen, dass ihn davon überzeugen könnte, dass sie nur Gutes im Schilde führen?"

„Also ich habe dieses Schreiben auch bereits in der Küche den Hauselfen Hogwarts gezeigt, ebenso ohne Erfolg." sprach Dumbledore.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf: „Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Nein, was ich meine ist eher: ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich Quendolin darüber vergewissern will, ob sie selbst den großen Macher spielen und es nur auf eigene Faust probieren ..."

„Claire, so können sie doch nicht über Professor Dumbledore sprechen!" warf McGonagall entrüstet ein.

„Ach Minerva, lass sie ruhig. Sie versucht sich doch nur in den Waldelfen hineinzuversetzen." schlichtete Dumbledore. „Fahr ruhig fort."

„Oder ob sie so weise sind, und ihre Verbündeten zu Rate ziehen. – Was sie ja auch gemacht haben. – Und da ich davon ausgehe, dass die Waldelfen trotz ihrer Zurückgezogenheit, sehr gut über unsere Welt Bescheid wissen, nehme ich an, sie wissen auch, wer zu ihren Vertrauten zählt."

„Wie sollen sie das denn wissen? Wir veröffentlichen doch nicht im Tagespropheten die Mitgliedsliste des Ordens." Snapes Stimme war immer ähnlicher einem Bellen.

„Sie können gern das Wort haben, wenn sie einen tollen Einfall haben. Ansonsten würde ich sie bitten, mich nicht ständig zu unterbrechen." Claire funkelte Snape an, doch dieser schien im Moment um eine Antwort verlegen. „Also darf ich fortfahren? ... Wie ich schon sagte: sie wissen über vieles Bescheid, auch wenn sie sich im Normalfall aus unseren Angelegenheiten heraushalten. Aber sie werden auch wissen, dass, wenn Voldemort noch weitere Macht gewinnt, es ihnen von Nachteil sein wird. Und deshalb ist Quendolin überhaupt erst bereit, Verhandlungen zu führen."

Claire machte eine Pause um dann bedächtig fortzufahren: „Wenn die Elfen also wissen, wer sich aller im Orden befindet ... dann sollten sie davon ausgehen, dass sie dieses Schreiben eben den Mitgliedern zeigen werden ... aber wie könnten die Elfen diesen Zauber so formulieren, dass ... „ Plötzlich hob Claire ihren Kopf hoch, sah langsam von einem zum anderen, begann zu schmunzeln und bat dann Dumbledore: „Würden sie dieses Schreiben bitte Professor Snape reichen?"

„Ich hatte es doch schon bereits." knurrte dieser, streckte aber doch seinen Arm nach dem Brief aus.

„Stopp, nicht diesen, nehmen sie es bitte mit ihrer linken Hand entgegen." warf Claire schnell ein. Snape warf ihr einen äußerst giftigen Blick zu, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.

„Und jetzt?" fragte er nach.

„Abwarten." Claire stand auf, ging auf Snape zu und meinte dann: „Verzeihen sie bitte." Und dann ergriff sie ganz schnell Snapes Unterarm, an dem er, wie Harry wusste, das dunkle Mal hatte und Snape schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ dabei das Schreiben fallen.

Doch Claire kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, sondern kniete neben dem Schreiben nieder und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus. Und jetzt sah es Harry auch: Die Zeichen auf dem Brief vertauschten ihre Plätze, bis sie in neuer Anordnung verweilten.

Doch als sich Dumbledore jetzt neugierig danach bückte hielt sie seinen Arm zurück: „Einen Moment bitte. Remus, würdest du so nett sein und das Schreiben aufheben?"

Und als dieser es in Händen hielt, verwandelten sich die Runen in normale englische Schreibschrift. „Jetzt kannst du es Professor Dumbledore zurückgeben." sagte Claire und setzte sich wieder auf ihren vorigen Platz.

Snape hatte erstaunt beobachtet, was passiert war. Und genauso wie den anderen auch, stand ihm beinah so etwas wie Bewunderung im Gesicht geschrieben.

„Danke sehr. Na dann wollen wir mal lesen, was uns Quendolin mitzuteilen hat:"


	54. 54 Quendolins Rätsel

**54. Quendolins Rätsel**

„_Mein Kompliment Dumbledore. Alberich scheint sich doch nicht in Ihnen getäuscht zu haben. Sie scheinen auf die Ratschläge ihrer Verbündeten zu hören._

_Verzeihen Sie mir die kleine Intrige, aber ich weiß, dass in Hogwarts viele Hauselfen beschäftigt sind, ein ehemaliger Todesser und ein Werwolf zu ihren Verbündeten gehören. Mich würde nur interessieren, ob sie selbst dahinter gekommen sind oder den Vorschlägen ihrer Helfer gefolgt sind. Aber unabhängig davon: Sie haben es geschafft dieses Schreiben zu entziffern. Und nun zu unseren Bedingungen._

_Wie ich Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt habe, bestehe ich auf den jungen Harry Potter als Verhandlungspartner. Und gestatte ihm folgende Begleiter:_

_ein befreiter Hauself_

_ein ehemaliger Anhänger Lord Voldemorts_

_ein Werwolf_

_Personen, die einen Tag älter oder einen Tag jünger sind als Potter_

_und jene Person, die den Ort unseres Treffens lokalisieren konnte._

_Der Ort unserer Zusammenkunft ist an der Stelle, wo sich die vier Elemente vereinen und die Erde ihre Stimme immer wieder aufs neue erhebt._

_Der Zeitpunkt ist die nächste Vollmondnacht um Mitternacht._

_Wenn Harry Potter zu diesem Zeitpunkt erscheint, können wir mit unseren Verhandlungen beginnen, wenn nicht, ist der Fall für uns erledigt und wir werden uns zurückziehen, so dass wir nicht in den Krieg, der doch nicht unserer ist, mit einbezogen werden._

_Der Rest ist allein Ihre Entscheidung._

_unterzeichnet:_

_Quendolin III"_

Nachdem Dumbledore den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, war es kurz still im Raum. Bis McGonagall empört anfing: „Quendolin gestattet Harry einen Werwolf in einer Vollmondnacht mitzunehmen, verzeih mir Remus, aber das finde ich unverantwortlich."

Doch Dumbledore fiel ihr ins Wort: „Minerva, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass sich Remus seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr verwandelt hat?"

Harry bekam große Augen. Er hatte sich zwar selbst gewundert, wieso Remus ganz offiziell die Erlaubnis in Hogwarts zu unterrichten erhalten hatte, hatte ihn aber nie nach dem Grund gefragt. Remus bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und ergriff das Wort: „Das stimmt. Und so sehr ich zu Beginn gezweifelt hatte, so sicher bin ich mir heute, dass es kein Problem sein dürfte, Harry zu begleiten."

„Gut", meinte Dumbledore, dann wäre das geklärt. Severus, wie steht es mit ihnen? Wären sie bereit zu Harrys Schutz mitzukommen?"

Harry sah zu Snape. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser die Aufgabe annehmen würde. Umso erstaunter war er als Snape nickte: „Wenn es denn nicht anders geht. Wobei ich nach wie vor glaube, dass es ein Fehler ist, Potter zu schicken. Ich halte ihn nicht für fähig, solche Verhandlungen zu führen. Aber wenn Quendolin nicht anders beizukommen ist ... ."

„Ich möchte Potter auch begleiten." warf McGonagall ein, „Er gehört schließlich zu meinem Haus, und ich fühle mich für ihn verantwortlich."

„Liebste Minerva, auch wenn ich mich sehr bemühe, kann ich doch keinen Punkt in Quendolins Aufzählung entdecken, der auf dich zuträfe. Und auch wenn der nächste Vollmond bereits in zwei Tagen und somit noch in den Ferien liegt, kann ich nicht so viele Lehrer auf einmal entbehren. Es wird schon so genug Aufsehen erwecken, wenn Severus und Remus mit Harry gemeinsam verschwinden.

Aber ich möchte natürlich die Möglichkeiten, welche Quendolin uns geboten hat voll ausschöpfen.

Als befreiter Hauselfe bietet sich natürlich Dobby an, der Harry so ergeben ist, dass er sich sicherlich bereit erklärt mit ihm zu kommen. Und als diejenigen, die einen Tag älter oder jünger als Harry sind, kommen wohl nur Neville Longbottom und Claire in Frage. Also Claire, was hältst du davon?"

„Tja, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich Harry eine große Hilfe sein könnte, wäre aber natürlich bereit mitzukommen. Ich weiß, dass Frauen bei den Waldelfen nur eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle spielen und bloß geduldet werden. Umso mehr verwundert es mich, wen sie noch als Begleiter akzeptieren."

Dumbledore schmunzelte jetzt und sagte: „Du verkennst die Lage da ein wenig: die Elfen sind sehr naturverbunden und wissen, wann sie Zugeständnisse machen müssen. Und auch sie sind offener geworden in den letzten Jahren. Was wäre doch die Welt ohne den Frauen? Sie wäre um so viel ärmer und farbloser."

„Aber wo befindet sich jetzt dieser Ort, den Quendolin so eigenartig umschrieben hat? Und wieso kann den nur eine bestimmte Person lokalisieren?" Remus hatte die Frage in den Raum gestellt.

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Aber ich habe da so eine Idee." antwortete Dumbledore.

„Könnte es sein, dass damit Hermine gemeint ist?" fragte Harry.

„Das war auch mein Gedanke. Es scheint doch alles seinen Sinn zu haben. Auch die Ereignisse, die dazu führten, dass sie so überraschend von ihren Fähigkeiten erfahren hat." Dumbledore blickte jetzt sehr nachdenklich. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt schon weit genug ist, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen."

„Ach, Quendolin hat doch auch bei der Entschlüsselung des Schreibens zugelassen, und sogar gewollt, dass sie andere um Hilfe bitten. Also darf Hermine ihrerseits ebenfalls Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Ich denke, dass wir Mater Major wieder herbitten sollten.", warf Claire ein. Doch gleich darauf erstarrte sie und ergänzte: „Aber sie kann zur Zeit nicht weg. Also müssten wir sie aufsuchen. Soll ich Hermine zu ihr begleiten, oder sollten wir gleich alle einen Zwischenstopp bei ihr einlegen? Ich denke, zweiteres wäre vernünftiger, wissen wir doch nicht, wie lange Hermine benötigt um den Ort aufzuspüren."

„Zuallererst müsst ihr Hermine einmal fragen, ob sie überhaupt bereit dazu ist. Sie scheint ja noch nicht so recht darüber hinweg, dass da noch einiges auf sie zukommen wird." warf Lupin zu Recht ein.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht Remus. Ich werde Dobby fragen und Harry und Claire, ihr bittet Hermine um ihre Hilfe und fragt Neville, ob auch er mitkommen würde. Ich denke, wir können Hermine die Angelegenheit eine Nacht überschlafen lassen. Aber morgen müsstet ihr euch auf den Weg machen - so Hermine bereit ist – denn sonst macht es keinen Sinn. Mir selbst fallen zwar ein paar Plätze ein, auf die sich diese Beschreibung beziehen könnte, aber ich könnte mich nicht für einen entscheiden." Dumbledore schien nachdenklich.

„Und an welche Plätze denken sie?" erkundigte sich Snape. Er hatte sich zuletzt im Hintergrund gehalten und aufgegeben Einwände zu äußern. Aber er schien mit der Entwicklung der Ereignisse nicht glücklich zu sein. „Und welche Hilfe sollte Longbottom schon sein?"

„Ich denke Quendolin wird schon wissen was er tut. Und ein Ort, wo sich die vier Elemente vereinen: also Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. Abgesehen vom Feuer könnte das jeder Platz am Rande eines Gewässers sein. Beim Feuer wird es schon konkreter: ich denke hier am ehesten an einen Vulkan – aber ob wirklich ein aktiver Vulkan gemeint ist, weiß ich eben nicht. Wir hatten im vergangenen Herbst ja schon den Vulkanausbruch in Island und dann in Italien am Vesuv – aber das schlösse ein, dass Quendolin wüsste, welcher Vulkan in zwei Tagen ausbrechen würde. Die Elfen sind zwar wirklich fast eins mit der Natur, aber ob sie solche Ereignisse so gezielt vorahnen können? Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht." Er hielt ein um dann fortzufahren: „Claire, du scheinst mir an meinen Überlegungen zu zweifeln, oder irre ich mich?"

„Aber Sir, Sie irren sich doch selten." Claire grinste dabei verschmitzt, „Das mit dem Vulkan glaub ich nicht so recht. Mir fiel dabei zuallererst ein Gebiet ein, wo es zwar vulkanische Tätigkeit gibt, aber eben nicht direkt einen Ausbruch. Ein Sulfatarfeld zum Beispiel, warme Quellen, die ja durch das Feuer im Erdinneren gewärmt werden. Geysire wären auch eine Möglichkeit – die verbinden die vier Elemente sogar auf besonders eindrucksvolle Art: Das Feuer im Erdinneren erhitzt das Wasser, das sich dann in regelmäßigen Abständen über die Erde erhebt und sich in die Lüfte begibt. Da gibt es aber auch einige Möglichkeiten."

„Und wie passt dabei dieses: wo die Mutter Erde immer wieder ihre Stimme erhebt, dazu?" Snape hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. Ihre Erklärung erschien ihm einleuchtender, als jene von Dumbledore.

Schön langsam kapierte er, weshalb Dumbledore sie bei dem Gespräch dabei haben wollte. Es steckte doch mehr hinter dieser Schülerin, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Mutter Erde hat viele Stimmen. Leise, die nur von denen gehört werden, die auch wirklich still sein können. Aber auch lautere, angefangen von dem Raunen des Windes, bis zu dem Tosen zu dem sie das Meer herausfordert. Sie ächzt und stöhnt, wenn sich die Erdplatten gegeneinander schieben und die freigesetzte Kraft sich in einem gewaltigen Erdbeben entlädt, sie brüllt, wenn sich das Feuer aus ihrem Inneren an die Erdoberfläche ergießt. Jene Orte, von denen ich zuvor gesprochen habe sind auf jeden Fall solche, an denen die Erde ihre Stimme erhebt. Aber welchen Platz Quendolin nun genau gemeint hat, muss uns Hermine sagen. Die wir ja noch fragen müssen. Also gibt es noch etwas wichtiges, oder sollen wir die Arme gleich mal überfallen?"

„Ich denke, das wäre es vorläufig. Fragt Neville und Hermine, aber macht ihr auch klar, dass wir ihre Hilfe benötigen. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr morgen Vormittag gemeinsam zu mir ins Büro kommt. Dann werde ich dir auch die notwendigen Instruktionen geben, Harry." Dumbledore erhob sich. „Danke, dass ihr mir eure Zeit geopfert habt."

Claire sah Snape fragend an, ob sie ihr Nachsitzen jetzt noch nachholen sollte, aber der schüttelte kurz den Kopf und meinte: „Du kannst gehen. Aber wie schon gesagt: du wirst die Stunden später nachholen."

Harry ging mit Claire gemeinsam nach oben. Zuerst schweigend aber dann bestürmte er sie mit Fragen: „Wieso bist du nur draufgekommen? Wo doch selbst Dumbledore überfragt war. Und weshalb verwandelt sich Remus nicht mehr in einen Werwolf? Hast du was damit zu tun? Oder ist das gar Snapes Werk? Glaubst du, dass Hermine sich bereiterklärt zu helfen? Sie ist doch so voller Zweifel. Und was wohl Ron dazu sagen wird, wo doch keine Rede von ihm war. Er wird mal wieder ganz schön sauer sein. Aber ich kann ja nichts dafür. Es sind doch Quendolins Bedingungen."

„Falls du Antworten auf deine Fragen willst, musst du auch mal den Mund halten."

Harry schloss beleidigt seinen Mund, der schon zur nächsten Frage ansetzen wollte und wartete.

„Also, was Hermine dazu sagt, werden wir bald wissen. Dass sich Ron mal wieder zurückgesetzt vorkommen wird steht wohl außer Zweifel. Was Remus betrifft – ja, es ist ein Trank von mir, der seine Verwandlungen verhindert. Leider ist er nicht perfekt, denn er muss ihn nach wie vor täglich zu sich nehmen damit er wirkt. Ich hatte so gehofft, ihn so verändern zu können, dass er seinem Leiden ein für alle Mal ein Ende bereitet, doch dafür müsste ich mit einem ganz anderen Ansatz an die Sache herangehen, und ich habe für diese Trankrezeptur bereits eineinhalb Jahre gebraucht. und dabei eigentlich nur ein uraltes bestehendes Rezept, das allerdings nie funktioniert hat, etwas modifiziert."

Sie hatten das Porträt der fetten Dame im 7. Stock erreicht: „Quasselstrippe" sagte Claire, und das Porträt klappte zur Seite.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Hermine und Ron bereits auf Harry.

„Was war denn los? Weshalb wollte Dumbledore dich sprechen?" fragte Ron und Hermine fügte hinzu: „Hast du mal wieder etwas ausgefressen?"

Harry sah kurz zu Claire, ob sie erzählen wollte, doch da sie schwieg und zu Neville ging begann er von der Unterredung in den Kerkerräumen zu erzählen. Sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine hörten ihm erstaunt zu. Nur die Reaktionen der beiden waren höchst unterschiedlich:

Während Ron erwartungsgemäß mit: „Ihr begebt euch ins nächste Abenteuer und ich bin mal wieder nicht mit von der Partie. Stand in diesem Brief denn nichts, das sich auf mich beziehen könnte?" - reagierte, war Hermine entsetzt, dass es ihr zugemutet wurde, dieses Ortsrätsel zu lösen. Auch die Aussicht auf die Unterstützung Mater Majors vermochte sie nicht zu beruhigen.

„Aber woher soll ich denn wissen, welchen Ort dieser Quendolin meint? Ich bin doch noch gar nicht so weit herumgereist, dass ich so einen Ort schon zu Gesicht bekommen hätte."

Harry stieg plötzlich ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase. Es schien sich mal wieder um Räucherwerk zu handeln, ein Duft von einer schweren, herben Note, der ihm zu Kopf stieg und irgendwie schläfrig machte. Es schien ihm, als würden sich alle um ihn plötzlich wie in Zeitlupe bewegen. Fast wären ihm schon die Augen zugefallen, als er eine dunkle Stimme vernahm.


	55. 55 Drei mal drei

**55. Drei mal drei**

„Was ihr vorhabt, ist von Glück beschienen. Die Sterne stehen günstig, so ihr der Zahl drei folgen werdet:

3 mal 3 Personen, die sich auf den Weg machen

3 Freunde

3 starke Hexen

3 Personen, an 3 aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen geboren

3 reinstblütige Zauberer

3 Mischwesen

3 mal der Buchstabe L

3 Geschöpfe, die sich lang ungeliebt fühlten

3 Wesen, die sich gegen das, was sie präsentieren wehren

Verhandlungen an drei Tagen und der Erfolg ist euch sicher ... ."

Als die Stimme erstarb, erwachte Harry wie aus einer Trance, und er sah, dass es den anderen im Raum ebenso ergangen war. Und es war zweifelsfrei Ron, der diese Voraussage gemacht hatte. Alle starrten Ron an, der sich wie nach seiner ersten Prophezeiung an nichts erinnern konnte. Obwohl es allem Anschein nach alle anderen ebenso interessiert hätte, waren es wieder einmal Jim, Jules, Ginny, Claire und Neville, die sich um Ron, Harry und Hermine scharrten.

„Was war das denn nun wieder?" fragte Jim, der bisher noch nichts von Harrys seltsamem Auftrag wusste.

Harry wiederholte, was er bereits Ron und Hermine erzählt hatte und meinte dann: „Aber wenn sich Rons Aussage bestätigt, fehlen noch zwei Leute. Aber Quendolin hat nur sieben erwähnt."

„Aber was habe ich denn nun gesagt?" Hilfesuchend sah sich Ron um und es war wieder Claire, die den genauen Wortlaut wiedergab.

„Dieser Geruch, das war doch sicher deine Idee?" fragte Harry sie. „Wieso hast du das gemacht? Du konntest das doch nicht gewusst haben?"

Claire hatte einen fast schuldbewussten und zugleich skeptischen Blick aufgesetzt: „Tja, auch wenn ich keine Anhängerin von Prophezeiungen bin – ich weiß zumindest welche Gerüche diejenigen, die sich darauf spezialisiert haben, am besten aktivieren können. Einen Versuch war's also wert."

„Aber Ron hat so oft die Zahl drei gebraucht – wie können wir wissen, auf wen sich diese Zahl jeweils bezieht?" fragte Hermine.

„Bisher sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass Harrys mögliche Begleiter Remus und Severus, Dobby, Neville, Hermine und ich sind – damit wären wir aber erst sieben – fehlen also noch zwei ... ." Claire hatte mit ihren Fingern mitgezählt.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine aufgeregte McGonagall kam durch das Porträtloch geklettert: „Oh, gut dass ihr alle beisammen seid. Direktor Dumbledore hat vorhin eben Dobby gefragt, ob er mitkäme und ihm dabei den Brief in die Hand gedrückt. und dabei hat dieser sich wieder etwas verändert.

Jetzt heißt es da:

_Personen, die einen oder 151 Tage jünger oder älter sind als Harry._

Ron – wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe bist du 151 Tage älter. Und 151 Tage jünger wäre Luna Lovegood. Sie hat am 29. Dezember Geburtstag. Dumbledore will den Brief jetzt auch noch einigen anderen Leuten zeigen, vielleicht erweitert sich der Kreis deiner Begleiter ja noch mehr."

„Das glaub ich nicht: zwei dazu, das wären dann die drei mal drei." war Claires Antwort.

Und da sie McGonagall forschend ansah, wiederholte sie Rons Prophezeiung. Und nun war es Ron, den McGonagall eindringlich ansah. Ron wurde rot bis zu den Ohren, aber nachdem McGonagall gesagt hatte, er sei mit von der Partie, könnte das auch von der Vorfreude auf das zu erwartende Abenteuer stammen.

„Dann werde ich mal den Schulleiter informieren. Hermine hast du dich schon entschieden, ob du Harry helfen wirst?"

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Natürlich will ich ihm helfen, aber ich weiß doch gar nicht wie."

„Das lass mal unsere Sorge sein. Mater Major wird dich schon unter ihre Fittiche nehmen." Claire hatte den Arm um Hermines Schultern gelegt und zog sie jetzt an eine leeren Tisch am Fenster, nahm Platz , holte ein Blatt Pergament und ihre Feder heraus und sah auffordernd in die Runde: „Setzt euch bitte und helft mir bei der Überlegung, ob für uns neun die Voraussetzungen, die Ron orakelt hat gegeben sind."

McGonagall schien der Überzeugung zu sein, dass sie das schon hinkriegen würden und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry, der schön langsam registrierte, dass sein bester Freund und seine Freundin ihn begleiten würden fühlte sich bereits viel wohler und sah dem Kommenden nun viel gelassener entgegen.

„Drei mal drei Personen – also neun, das trifft schon mal zu." begann Jim, „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich gern dabei wäre."

„Mit den drei Freunden sind auf jeden Fall Harry, Hermine und Ron gemeint." setzte Jules fort, „Und der zweite Satz meines Bruders gilt auch für mich."

„Drei starke Hexen – das sind dann Hermine, Claire und Luna – eine Hohe Priesterin, eine Heeling-Hands und eine Peaceley." war Ginnys Fortführung der Aufzählung, „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mit muss, auch wenn ich dir gerne helfen würde, wenn ich könnte Harry, aber mir sitzen die kommenden Prüfungen schon schwer im Nacken."

„Drei Personen, an drei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen geboren – also Neville, ich und Claire." fuhr Harry fort.

Neville, der bisher schweigend bei ihnen gesessen hatte meinte zögerlich: „Aber wie kann ich euch eine Hilfe sein? Ich kann doch gar nichts so richtig."

„Unsinn", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort: „Vergangenes Jahr, bei unserer DA-Gruppe hast du dich stark verbessert, und in Verwandlungen bist du dieses Jahr auch spitze."

Jetzt war es an Neville rot zu werden.

„Na dann stimmt ja bis jetzt alles." bejahte Claire. „Drei reinstblütige Zauberer. Das wären wenn ich nicht irre Ron, Neville und Severus."

„Und die drei Mischwesen?" fragte Ron. „Remus würde ich sagen. Aber sonst?"

„Die beiden anderen sind Claire und Severus." ergänzte Jim.

„Wieso die beiden?" erstaunt blickte Hermine zu Claire.

„Na ja, auf euch andere trifft es wohl nicht zu, aber unter unseren Vorfahren befindet sich eine Meermenschin."

Für dieses Bekenntnis erntete sie erstaunte Blicke.

„Schaut nicht so brüskiert. Ich finde das durchaus positiv. Schließlich benötige ich für meine Tauchgänge keine Hilfsmittel, ich muss nur - vergleichbar mit einem Wal – hin und wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kommen." Claire grinste bei ihren Worten.

„Drei mal der Buchstabe L ist einfach: Lupin, Longbottom und Lovegood."

„Drei Wesen, die sich gegen das, was sie repräsentieren wehren? Wohl auch Remus, der sich gegen den Wolf in ihm zur Wehr setzt. Und Dobby, der das Los des versklavten Hauselfen abzulegen bereit war. Aber wer ist die dritte Person?" Hermine schien laut nachzudenken.

„Da gibt es sogar mehrere Möglichkeiten: Ron, der aus dem Schatten seiner vielen Brüder treten will – Neville, der das Vorurteil seiner Großmutter nicht länger bestätigen will ... „ fuhr Claire Hermines Überlegungen fort.

„Ich denke aber, dass du damit gemeint bist Claire." setzte Jim nach.

„Zum Teil vielleicht – ja, aber ist auch egal. Ich denke wir haben schon den richtigen Trupp zusammengestellt."

„Drei Geschöpfe, die sich lange Zeit ungeliebt fühlten. Also das bezieh ich auf mich und Dobby." ergänzte Harry.

„Da kannst du mich auch dazuzählen." fast flüsternd kam es Neville über die Lippen.

„Das heißt, wir wissen wer zu meinen Begleitern zählt, wir wissen, dass wir in zwei Tagen an dem Treffpunkt sein müssen ..."

„Nur den Treffpunkt werden wir wohl nie erfahren, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das herausfinden soll." Es kam selten vor, dass Hermine sich nicht zu helfen wusste.

„He Frau – nun verzweifle nicht gleich. Ich werde dir auf dem Zimmer mal eine kurze Meditationsübung zeigen und morgen brechen wir zu Mater Major auf. Du wirst sehen, das kommt ganz von selbst." versuchte Claire sie aufzumuntern.

Auch die anderen beschlossen sich an diesem Abend früher zu Bett zu begeben. Sie wollten noch ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken, wenn sie auf Rons Vorhersage vertrauten, würden sie ca. 5 Tage weg sein.

Als Harry schließlich in seinem Bett lag, überdachte er die vergangenen Stunden noch einmal.

Dass Luna ihn begleiten würde, machte ihn glücklich. Aber wie würden diese Verhandlungen wohl tatsächlich ausgehen?

Alle – vielleicht abgesehen von Hermine – waren so zuversichtlich, dass ihr Vorhaben gelingen würde, dabei wusste er doch gar nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Im Reden war er noch nie so gut gewesen und die Selbstzweifel, die er doch von früher so gut kannte, begangen wieder an ihm zu nagen. Doch bald fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er morgens richtig erholt erwachte.

Nach dem Frühstück kam Remus zu Harry und sagte ihm, der Schulleiter wolle ihn in der Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch sprechen. Er begleitete ihn selbst dorthin. Auch Severus war anwesend, als Dumbledore ihm seine Instruktionen erteilte.

„So Harry, ich habe dir der Einfachheit halber die ursprünglichen Verträge mit Alberich kopiert. Die kannst du dir in Ruhe bei Mater Major durchlesen, wenn Hermine den Treffpunkt sucht.

Aber vor allem geht es darum, die Waldelfen zur Zusage zu bewegen, uns gegen die Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort zu unterstützen. Du musst Quendolin eindringlichst klar machen, dass wir seiner Hilfe bedürfen. Ich kann leider nicht vorhersagen, welche Bedingungen er daran knüpfen wird. Alberich hat mir seine Hilfe insofern zugesagt, als er verlangte, dass wir ihm unsererseits beistehen, wenn sich Lord Voldemorts Todesser gegen ihn und seine Waldelfen formieren würden. Und viel mehr als das haben wir wohl auch nicht zu bieten."

„Aber wie kann ich etwas entscheiden, wo ich doch so wenig Ahnung habe? Ich fühle mich damit einfach überfordert."

„Harry, nur weil Quendolin dich als Verhandlungspartner ausersehen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du wirklich allein mit ihm sprechen musst." beruhigte ihn Remus, „Wir sind nicht bloß als deine Leibgarde dabei, sondern werden uns auch an den Gesprächen beteiligen dürfen. Schau dir nur die Liste derer an, die dich begleiten dürfen. Quendolin weiß anscheinend viel mehr als wir ahnen über den Orden des Phönix. Ansonsten hätte er nicht so vergleichbar genaue Angaben gemacht. Er hätte genauso gut auch gleich unsere Namen angeben können, aber das gehört zu den Eigenheiten der Elfen, dass sie zumeist so vage, scheinbar ungenaue Aussagen tätigen. Wir werden wohl Mater Major fragen, was sie zu der Zusammenstellung zu sagen hat. Ich denke aber, Quendolin hat uns mit Bedacht ausgewählt."

Snape hatte bisher nichts gesagt und nach wie vor, ein höchst zweifelndes Gesicht. Aber nun meinte er: „Wir müssen sowieso das Beste daraus machen. Quendolin hat die Rahmenbedingungen gestellt, aber wir müssen trachten, ihm nicht die alleinige Macht zu lassen, seine Forderungen durchzudrücken. Er wird es akzeptieren müssen, dass wir uns einmischen. Ich jedenfalls sehe mich nicht bloß als den Babysitter von sechs Jugendlichen an."

„Beruhige dich Severus, das sehe ich genauso. Aber wir sollten uns wohl langsam auf den Weg machen. Hermine braucht vielleicht längere Zeit, bis sie den Ort unseres Treffens lokalisiert hat. Hoffen wir, dass sie es überhaupt schafft." trieb Remus sie zur Eile an.

„Du hast recht Remus – ich habe den Portschlüssel schon vorbereitet."

Sie gingen zurück in die große Halle, die bis auf ihre Begleiter leer stand. Dumbledore reichte ihnen einen großen Holzreifen, den alle neun ergriffen und nach einem: „Ich wünsche, dass euer Auftrag von Erfolg gekrönt wird.", riss es Harry auch schon herum und er musste die Augen schließen, um nicht schwindlig zu werden.

Erst als wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, öffnete er seine Augen. Sie befanden sich vor einem kleinen Haus, das an einen Felsen geduckt am Rande eines Sees, inmitten eines dichten Waldes lag.


	56. 56 Bei Mater Major

**56. Bei Mater Major**

Anastasia Major stand in der Tür und hieß sie herzlich willkommen. Sie betraten das Haus, dessen erster Raum dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ähnelte. Da standen viele weiche gepolsterte Sessel um kleine Tische gruppiert, im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, denn trotz dem bereits April war, war es hier doch noch sehr kühl.

„Zeigst du den anderen ihre Zimmer Claire?" forderte Mater Major Claire auf. Und diese führte sie eine schmale Treppe nach oben, wo entlang eines Korridors mehrere Türen ab führten.

So klein das Haus auch von außen wirken mochte, es schien im Inneren magisch vergrößert. Claire bemerkte Harrys überraschten Blick und erklärte: „Dieses Haus ist zwar magisch geschützt, aber hin und wieder verirren sich doch Muggel hier her. Und da wäre es doch seltsam, wenn sie hier ein riesiges Haus vorfinden würden. So sieht es für sie wie ein kleines Wochenendhäuschen aus, das sie nicht weiter interessiert. Und Mater Major empfängt nun mal öfter zahlreiche Besucher – das Haus passt sich dem schon automatisch an."

Sie öffnete eine Tür zur rechten: „Das ist euer Raum Jungs."

Harry betrat das Zimmer zuerst: Hier standen drei Betten und ein runder Tisch mit drei Stühlen. Harry, Ron und Neville verstauten ihre Taschen und folgten den anderen.

„Diese drei Räume sind für euch." hörten sie Claire sagen. Es waren drei Einzelzimmer für Remus, Dobby und Snape.

„Und hier ist unser Reich." wandte sie sich an Luna und Hermine. Das Zimmer sah fast genauso aus wie das der Jungs, nur dass es zusätzlich ein Sortiment von Räucherwerk, seltsam geformten Kerzen und Steinen enthielt.

„So Hermine, Luna, wir gehen jetzt zu Mater Major. Wenn euch die Räumlichkeiten interessieren, könnt ihr ruhig mitkommen.", richtete Claire erneut das Wort an die Jungs, „Aber dann müsst ihr euch wieder zurückziehen."

Harry war natürlich neugierig auf die übrigen Räume, also folgte er den Mädchen. Und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Sogar Snape, obwohl dieser zu zögern schien, aber auch bei ihm siegte die Neugier.

Sie stiegen die Treppen hinab und gelangten nach dem Wohnraum, den sie bereits kannten in eine geräumige Küche mit Essbereich, wo auf einem Herd mehrere Kessel vor sich hin gluckerten.

Trotz dieser magischen Vergrößerung konnte es doch kaum noch mehr Räume geben, dachte Harry. Bis jetzt sah es so aus, wie ein ganz normales, wenn auch sehr gemütlich wirkendes Haus.

Aber als sie die Küche durchquert hatten und durch eine Tür an ihrem Ende geschritten waren, wusste er, dass es hier doch noch mehr zu sehen gab. Und nun verstand er auch wieso das möglich war.

Hatte er zuvor geglaubt, dass es hier vielleicht noch ein paar Kellerräume geben mochte, wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Sie befanden sich jetzt in einem Tunnel, der in den Berg hinein führte. Erleuchtet wurde er von einer Unzahl von bunten Kerzen, die an der rechten Wand des Tunnels schwebten und ihn in bizarre Farben tauchten. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er sich zu einer geräumigen Höhle, die von einem flackernden Feuer erwärmt wurde.

Rund um das Feuer waren Sitzkissen verteilt und fünf große funkelnde Steine, in regelmäßigen Abständen grenzten das Feuer ein. Aus dieser Höhle führte ein weiterer Tunnel ab, der sich nach wenigen Metern verzweigte.

Am Ende des rechten Tunnels befand sich eine kleinere Höhle, die erfüllt war mit einem roten Nebel, der, als Harry zögerlich in die Höhle trat, ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Glückseligkeit gab, wie er es nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er war richtig enttäuscht, als Claire ihn bei der Hand nahm und den Gang zurückführte. Aber auch den anderen schien es so zu ergehen. Nur widerwillig folgten sie ihnen den Weg zurück.

Der zweite Tunnel endete in einem Raum, der erdrückend heiß war. Es schien, als ob die Felswand schwitzte, denn ständig perlten Wassertropfen aus ihr hervor. Hier fiel einem das Atmen schwer – dafür stellte Harry fest, dass sich sein Geist ganz von selbst klärte. Kein Gedanke schob sich vor, er verweilte wie in Trance und fühlte sich wie schwerelos.

Der linke Tunnel endete in einer Halle, an deren Rückseite eine Art Podium war, und ringsherum befanden sich in den Felsen gehauene Sitzmöglichkeiten Das war wie geschaffen für Versammlungen, wie es wohl jene des obersten Hexenrates waren.

Der nächste Tunnel war stockdunkel, nur an den Steinwänden funkelte es wie ein bunter Sternenhimmel. Außerdem gab es einen süßlichen Geruch, den Harry nicht zuordnen konnte.

Der letzte, mittlere Tunnel führte am tiefsten in den Berg hinein. Er öffnete sich in eine riesige Höhle, in deren Mitte ein tiefschwarzer unterirdischer See lag. Die Höhle glich einer riesigen Kirche – wahrscheinlich trug zu diesem Gefühl die leise orgelähnliche Musik bei, die diese Höhle erfüllte. Hier trafen sie erneut auf Mater Major, die am Rande des Sees im seichten Wasser kniete und in eine Art Trance verfallen schien. Auf jeden Fall bemerkte sie ihr Kommen nicht und Claire schien auch gar nicht darauf bedacht besonders leise zu sein.

„So: an die männlichen Wesen hier: ich bitte euch jetzt die Höhlen wieder zu verlassen. Ich denke ihr habt genug zu tun, um Dumbledores Schreiben und Empfehlungen durch zu gehen. Wenn ihr Hunger oder Durst habt bedient euch aus der Küche – und kommt nicht zurück, um uns zu suchen. Solange wir in den Höhlen sind, betretet sie bitte nicht – das könnte stundenlange Arbeit zunichtemachen.

Der See vor dem Haus ist auch zum Schwimmen geeignet, so ihr das Bedürfnis dazu verspürt – er ist bloß noch ein wenig kühl. Also dann: vite, vite."

Daraufhin wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu und Harry und die anderen verließen mit Bedauern die Höhle. Dabei hätte Harry zu gern mehr über diese Höhlen erfahren. Hier war er in ein Reich eingetreten, das, so schien es – selten einem Mann zugänglich war. Obwohl Claire ihnen die Höhlen so ohne weiteres gezeigt hatte, schien es doch nicht selbstverständlich zu sein.

Remus brachte das auch zur Sprache, als sie sich um einen der niedrigen Tische im Wohnraum versammelt hatten.

„Wow, mich wundert, dass wir das sehen durften. Claire hat mir zwar bereits von Mater Majors Reich berichtet, aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich es jemals zu sehen bekäme."

„Weißt du, wofür die einzelnen Höhlen dienen?" erkundigte sich Ron.

„Mal sehen woran ich mich erinnere.

Der Raum, der von rotem Nebel gefüllt war, ist wohl am ehesten vergleichbar mit dem Raum der Liebe in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Hier vergisst man angeblich all seine Sorgen und fühlt sich geliebt und geborgen. Claire hat erzählt, dass man, wenn man länger in diesem Raum verweilt, sein ganzes Leben noch einmal erlebt – allerdings tauchen nur alle schönen Erinnerungen auf.

Dort kannst du verweilen, wenn du große Ängste hast, oder Albträume, wie Claire sie nur zu gut kennt. – Dieser Platz kann dich stärken, dir Kraft geben für die Unbillen des Lebens – kann aber auch gefährlich werden, wenn du vergisst, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Liebe besteht und du zu lang dort verweilst – es kann zu einem Realitätsverlust führen und dich in eine Trance versetzen, die du womöglich allein nicht mehr verlassen kannst.

Das bedeutet dann wohl auch, dass zu viel Liebe auf einmal zerstörerisch wirken kann. Eine Kraft, die so viel positives in sich birgt, doch genauso zur Sucht werden kann."

Harry hatte erstaunt zugehört. Liebe, die zerstören konnte?

Er hatte sich seine Kindheit lang danach gesehnt geliebt zu werden. Auch wenn es ihm so nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Aber Luna hatte es ihm vor einigen Wochen zu erklären versucht: „Du hast bei deinen Eltern kennen gelernt, was es heißt geliebt zu werden. Und es deshalb bei deiner Tante umso mehr vermisst.

Hättest du diese Liebe nie zuvor gespürt, hättest du sie auch nicht vermisst. Aber so hast du aus deiner Vorratskammer der Liebe gezehrt, bis fast nicht mehr davon da war.

Aber ich denke, ab deiner Zeit in Hogwarts, mit Freunden, die dir treu zur Seite gestanden sind, hast du begonnen sie wieder aufzufüllen. Vielleicht hat es begonnen, als du erstmals Hagrid begegnet bist und von ihm die Wahrheit über dich und deine Eltern erfahren durftest."

Harry hatte ihr darauf geantwortet: „Ich glaube, dass ich in den letzten Monaten diese Vorratsklammer umso mehr füllen konnte." Und Luna dabei fest in seine Arme geschlossen und geküsst.

„Und dieser Raum, in dem es so erddrückend heiß war – was hat es mit dem auf sich?" fragte Neville. „Ich hab von einem Moment an aufgehört irgendetwas zu denken – ich war mir einfach meiner Existenz bewusst – ohne Wertung."

Remus setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, aber Severus war schneller: „Das ist für eine Art der Meditation, wie sie auch bei vielen Naturvölkern bekannt war. Durch die Schwüle – Hitze und Feuchtigkeit zusammen, kannst du nicht mehr klar denken. All deine bewussten Gedanken entschwinden – etwas was ich Potter im vergangenen Schuljahr erfolglos beizubringen versuchte – und dein Geist begibt sich mit der Zeit auf Reisen.

Manche Kulturen haben diesen Vorgang noch mit Halluzinogenen verstärkt – ob die Hexen hier ebenso zu solchen Mitteln greifen, kann ich nicht sagen – jedenfalls begibt sich der Geist auf eine Ebene, wo die Gedanken nicht mehr lenkbar sind – es tauchen Gefühle, Gedanken, Erinnerungen auf, die man so sonst nicht fühlen, denken, spüren könnte – diese Stimulierung kann dabei helfen, lang schwebende Fragen zu beantworten, da Nebensächliches ausgeschaltet wird und der Blick sich für Wesentliches öffnet. Ich glaube, dass dieser Raum eine Antwort für Granger beinhalten könnte."

Snape war hier ganz anders, als in der Schule. Er schien selbst beeindruckt von der Umgebung zu sein und verbarg seine Neugier, ob der ihm unbekannten Dinge auch nicht.

„Der Raum mit dem Podium scheint wohl für Versammlungen zu gehören." versuchte es Ron.

„Ja," pflichtete ihm Remus bei, „Und dieser finstere nur vereinzelt funkelnde Raum ist wohl ebenfalls für bestimmte Meditationen geeignet."

„Dobby weiß, was die große Höhle mit dem dunklen See bedeutet, Sirs." bisher war Dobby ganz still gewesen, aber jetzt schien er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten zu können.

Remus lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, so dass Dobby fortfuhr:

„Die Grotte der Seelen – hier soll es möglich sein, die Verstorbenen herbeizurufen auch wenn sie nicht als Geister auf der Erde zurückgeblieben sind. Sie kommen und stellen den Hexen

ihr ganzes Wissen zur Verfügung.

Mira, eine Hauselfe, die mein alter Meister von einer Verwandten geerbt hat, die eine weise alte Hexe war und ebenfalls mit Mater Major in Verbindung stand, hat davon erzählt. Und dabei haben ihre Augen immer zu leuchten begonnen. Ihre Meisterin hatte sie stets hierher mitgenommen und sie durfte bei den ganzen Hexereien dabei sein.

Mater Major hat es stets strikt abgelehnt, dass ihre Gäste Arbeiten im Haus übernehmen. Mira hat erzählt, dass sich in der Küche stets die besten Gerichte, von selbst zubereiten. Und Mater Major hat oft viele Gäste."

„Apropos Speisen, habt ihr nicht auch schon Hunger?" erkundigte sich Ron, dessen Magen sich mit einem zustimmenden Knurren gemeldet hatte.

Bis auf Snape begaben sich alle in die Küche, wo sie sich von den Speisen auftaten und am Esstisch verzehrten. Snape war vors Haus gegangen mit den Worten, er wolle sich draußen ein wenig umsehen.

Nachdem sie satt waren holte Harry Dumbledores Schreiben hervor und las den anderen vor.

„_Vertrag zwischen Albus Dumbledore, als Vertreter des Ordens des Phönix und Alberich I, als Vertreter der Waldelfen_

_Die Unterzeichnenden erklären sich als Vertreter der jeweiligen Gruppen bereit, sich gegenseitig im Krieg gegen Voldemort beizustehen, das Wissen über die Anhänger und möglichen Pläne des dunklen Lords zu teilen und so für eine bestmögliche Verteidigung zu sorgen._

_Zusätzlich gibt Albus Dumbledore den Waldelfen die Zusage, keinen Versuch zu unternehmen, diese zu unterdrücken und ihnen im Falle eines Angriffs volle Unterstützung zuzusichern._

_unterzeichnet_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Orden des Phönix_

_Alberich I_

_Führer der Waldelfen"_

Das schien ja nicht so schwierig zu sein, aber Quendolin hatte diesen Vertrag ja für ungültig erklärt. Was würde er für Forderungen stellen?

Snape war zurückgekehrt, erklärte aber, als Harry ihm das Schreiben geben wollte, er hätte es bereits gelesen. Nun packte Harry das zweite Schreiben Dumbledores aus:

„_Meine Freunde!_

_Es fällt mir schwer, euch allein in diese Verhandlungen zu senden, aber ich bin voller Zuversicht, dass ihr gemeinsam der Aufgabe gewachsen seid. Was auch immer Quendolin fordern sollte, sagt ihm nicht zu schnell zu, weil er sonst glauben könnte, er verkaufe sich unter seinem Wert. Erbittet euch Bedenkzeit und zieht euch zu Beratungen zurück. Keinesfalls solltet ihr den Eindruck erwecken alleine Entscheidungen zu fällen._

_Wohingegen ihr natürlich die Abmachungen des ersten Vertrages vorbehaltlos anbieten könnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Quendolin selbst bereits weiß, was er genau von euch verlangen wird. Er könnte es vom Verlauf eurer Gespräche abhängig machen. _

_Sicher bin ich nur, dass er nicht Schätze irgendwelcher Art verlangen wird – die Waldelfen besitzen angeblich Reichtümer aus dem Inneren der Erde, welche Gringotts erblassen ließen. Ich glaube auch kaum, dass sie für die Freiheit ihrer Brüder und Schwestern, den Hauselfen eintreten werden._

_Dafür verachten sie diese zu sehr, da sie es zugelassen hatten, domestiziert zu werden._

_Seid auch vorsichtig, wenn Quendolin mit Forderungen kommt, die unsere kleine Gruppe nicht erfüllen kann. Er weiß sehr genau über die Machtverhältnisse in unseren Kreisen und den Wirkungsbereich des Zaubereiministeriums Bescheid – eine vorschnelle Zusage von doch undurchsetzbaren Forderungen, könnte den vorzeitigen Rückzug Quendolins bedeuten, da er sich somit nicht ernst genommen fühlte._

_Nun denn, mir bleibt nur noch, euch alles Gute zu wünschen, auf dass ihr neue Verbündete für unsere Sache gewinnen werdet._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Dobby war jetzt ganz aufgeregt: „Ich habe von Quendolin gehört. Er soll ein sehr strenger und eigensinniger Führer der Waldelfen sein. Aber er besitzt auch die Weisheit des Alters, wie auch Professor Dumbledore, und eine große Voraussicht der Dinge. Aber was auch immer geschehen wird – wenn er sich nicht bereit erklärt dem Orden zu helfen – gegen ihn stellen wird er sich nicht. Den Waldelfen wird im Großen und Ganzen eine Friedfertigkeit nachgesagt, die es im Normalfall verhindert, dass sie sich in Kampfhandlungen, welche sie nicht direkt betreffen, einmischen."

Die Frauen waren noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, dabei war Harry schon sehr gespannt darauf, was sie wohl in den Höhlen machen würden. Aber da Claire sie nachdrücklich gewarnt hatte, sie nicht zu stören, beschlossen Ron, Neville und er, etwas am See entlang spazieren zu gehen.

Sie hatten noch einen Tag Zeit. Und so wie Dumbledores Schreiben klang, konnten sie sich keine Taktik zurecht legen, sondern mussten erst einmal den Verlauf der Gespräche abwarten.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wozu meine Anwesenheit gut sein sollte." murmelte Neville während sie am Seeufer saßen und Steine ins Wasser warfen.

„Glaubst du vielleicht ich weiß es?" antwortete Ron, „Aber auf jeden Fall sind wir dabei, der Rest wird sich schon ergeben. Außerdem finde ich das alles – die bevorstehenden Gespräche mit den Waldelfen, die man doch so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommt – und dieses Haus mit den anschließenden Höhlen – ungemein spannend."

„Das einzige, was die Situation etwas trübt, ist Snapes Anwesenheit." seufzte Harry, „Ich habe mich so über Lunas Anwesenheit gefreut, aber die scheint die nächsten Stunden mit den Mädels zu verbringen. Andererseits ist Snape heute bei weitem nicht so bissig wie sonst."

Als sie schließlich zur Hütte zurückkehrten, versuchten sie sich ein paar mögliche Situationen der Verhandlungen vorzustellen.

Selbst als die Nacht einbrach, waren die Frauen noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. So beschlossen sie, nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen zu Bett zu gehen und der kommenden Dinge zu harren.

Harry, der fest davon überzeugt gewesen war keinen Schlaf zu finden, erwachte erst spät am nächsten Tag – es war bereits Mittagszeit.

In der Küche traf er auf die Frauen, eine jede hatte dunkle Ringe um die Augen und stocherte ein wenig in dem vor ihr stehenden Teller herum. Harry war bestürzt, machte es doch den Anschein als wären sie zu keiner Erkenntnis gelangt.

Doch man sah ihm seine Gedanken wohl an, denn Mater Major wandte sich an ihn: „Keine Angst Harry. Wir sind uns sicher, dass Hermine jetzt weiß wo sie euch hinzuführen hat. Aber nun brauchen wir etwas Schlaf. Gegen neun Uhr abends werdet ihr dann aufbrechen."

Luna kam noch auf Harry zu, ließ sich von ihm umarmen und meinte: „Ich könnte im Stehen einschlafen. Wir sehen uns später."

Und Hermine, die sich auch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, lehnte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter und murmelte: „Ihr dürft uns jetzt keine Fragen stellen. Dafür sich wir viel zu müde." Ron legte behutsam den Arm um sie, ganz vorsichtig, um diese unvorhergesehene Nähe nicht zu zerstören, und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Soll ich dich hinauftragen?"

„Nein, ich schaffe es schon noch. Bis später."

Hermine und Luna gingen nach oben und die anderen besorgten sich Essen.

Claire saß noch neben Mater Major und unterhielt sich leise mit ihr.

Harry versuchte etwas von dem Gespräch zu belauschen, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich wohl in einer anderen Sprache unterhielten. Erst als Claire aufsah und bemerkte, dass Snape ihnen aufmerksam zuhörte, waren ihre Worte: „Oh, ich vergaß ..."

„Sprecht nur weiter. Das klingt alles sehr interessant."

„Ist aber nicht für Männerohren bestimmt." bekräftigte Mater Major. „Claire, Liebes, du musst jetzt auch zu Bett. Ihr habe eine lange Nacht vor euch."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen, ich bin viel zu aufgewühlt."

„Aber du erklärst doch immer, dass du nichts von Prophezeiungen hältst."

Mater Major legte den Arm um Claire. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Schlaf finden wirst. Vergiss, was du gesehen hast. Du weißt doch: sich drohender Gefahr bewusst zu sein, nimmt ihr bereits viel von ihrem Schrecken."

„Ich weiß – aber es war so greifbar – und ich war wie gelähmt – was, wenn es mir tatsächlich so ergeht?"

Claire sah richtig verzweifelt und erschöpft aus.

Remus setzte sich an ihre andere Seite und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Du bist doch nicht allein. Aber wenn du uns sagst, was du gesehen hast, wären wir alle darauf vorbereitet."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht" Sie war jetzt wirklich erschrocken. „Ich geh jetzt mal besser zu Bett. Vielleicht hilft der Schlaf ja meine Gedanken zu ordnen."

Jetzt war nur noch Mater Major von den Hexen anwesend: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich meinen Gastgeberpflichten nicht nachkommen kann, aber ich benötige selbst ein wenig Schlaf. Aber ihr seid herzlich dazu eingeladen mich wieder hier zu besuchen. Und ihr könnt jetzt natürlich die Höhlen wieder betreten." Damit verließ auch sie den Raum.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Essen machten sich Harry, Ron und Neville zu einem Spaziergang am See entlang auf. Harry hätte sich zwar schon für die Höhlen interessiert, fürchtete aber, sich darin in seinen Gefühlen zu verirren.

Aber Snape war sofort nach Mater Majors Entschwinden durch die Tür zu den Höhlen gegangen. Welche er sich wohl aussuchen mochte?

Als sie nach zwei Stunden zurück kamen, trafen sie Remus und Dobby lesend in den bequemen Stühlen vor. „Severus ist noch nicht wieder aus dem Berg aufgetaucht." erklärte Remus, „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm nachgehen soll, oder nicht."

„Wem willst du nachgehen?" Es war Claire, die soeben von oben kam.

„Wieso bist du schon wieder auf den Beinen? Du könntest noch locker drei Stunden schlafen." Remus Worte an seine Patentochter klangen vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Wo steckt Severus?"

„Der ist seit fast drei Stunden in den Höhlen. Von ihm sprach ich gerade."

„Ob das so klug ist? Na, dann werde ich ihn mal suchen gehen."

Ron wollte ihr nach, aber Remus stoppte ihn. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, sie will mit ihm sprechen. Lass sie lieber allein zu ihm gehen."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich, nachdem er sich ebenfalls ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen hatte. Harry, dem nichts besseres einfiel tat es ihm gleich.

Und Remus schien Recht zu behalten, denn Claire blieb so wie Severus verschwunden.

Erst als sich gegen Abend Hermine und Luna, gefolgt von Mater Major wieder zu ihnen gesellten, erschien auch Snape wieder in der Küche. Claire folgte etwas später nach und nach dem Drängen Mater Majors bemühten sich alle noch ein wenig zu essen.

„Ihr braucht eure Kräfte. Wer weiß, wie lange die Unterredung mit Quendolin andauern wird."

Die Unruhe, die schön langsam alle verspürten, machte eine normale Unterhaltung unmöglich.

„Nun denn – Hermine, du weißt, was du zu tun hast? Dann kommt."

Sie schulterten ihr Gepäck und stellten sich, wie verlangt um Hermine herum auf.

Diese streckte ihre Arme weit zur Seite und sie mussten sie berühren. Sie diente als lebender Portschlüssel.

„Alles klar Hermine? Dann auf drei: eins – zwei – drei"

Und wieder begann sich der Raum zu drehen, so dass Harry die Augen schloss und als er sie öffnete, befanden sie sich in einem Wald ganz anderer Art.


	57. 57 Quendolin III

**57. Quendolin III**

Hier brauste es rundherum als ob ein Sturm tobte, dabei war es vollkommen windstill.

Doch bald erkannte Harry die Ursache für das Brausen. Nur ein Stück entfernt floss ein wilder Fluss, der mit Getöse den Berg hinab stürzte. Und auf der anderen Seite stieg plötzlich eine gewaltige Wasserfontäne in die Luft – das musste ein Geysir sein.

Von diesem Naturschauspiel überwältigt, vergaß Harry für kurze Zeit, weshalb sie hier waren.

Dann erst bemerkte er, dass Hermine erschöpft zusammengesunken war und Ron sich rührend um sie kümmerte.

„Und woher wissen wir, ob das auch der richtige Ort ist?" fragte Harry.

„Vertrau Hermine." Luna trat zu ihm und ergriff seine Hand, „Sie hat sich bestens vorbereitet."

Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal sicher. Er war nicht allein. Seine Aufgabe war nur hier dabei zu sein. Er war nicht allein verantwortlich, wie immer das Gespräch auch verlaufen würde. Sie waren ein Team. Eines, das auf den ersten Blick seltsam zusammengewürfelt aussah, aber jeder hier hatte seine Stärken. Und gemeinsam könnten sie unschlagbar sein.

Harry starrte auf den Geysir, der wieder mit einem gewaltigen Stöhnen in die Luft stieg. Das schien wirklich der Ort zu sein, wo die Erde ihre Stimme erhob. Nichts sonst war zu hören – wenn er die Augen schloss, stellte er sich vor, die Erde wäre eine weise grauhaarige Alte, die ihre Geschichte erzählte.

Von ihren Anfängen in Frieden, von karger Besiedlung durch Einzeller, die sich schließlich zu dem entwickelten, was die Menschen heute ausmachte. Zu denkenden Lebewesen, die nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht, sich die Erde untertan machen wollten. Doch diese wies sie immer öfter in ihre Schranken.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch Rons überraschten Ausruf unterbrochen: „Seht nur, hier liegt ein Münze – handtellergroß."

Er bückte sich und wollte sie aufheben, als Claire rief: „Stopp! Lass das!"

Sie eilte zu ihm und kniete sich nieder.

Dann fuhr sie mit einem Finger am Rand der Münze entlang und diese begann zu leuchten.

„Wenn ihr einen Beweis wollt, dass wir hier richtig sind: bitte." Sie grinste zufrieden sah sich um und stapfte sieben Schritte weiter. Dort kniete sie erneut nieder und wiederholte ihr Tun.

Auch hier leuchtete eine Münze auf. Noch dreimal wiederholte sie diese Handlung und schließlich glänzten in der Dämmerung fünf Münzen in gleichmäßigen Abständen.

„Ein Fünfeck?" erkannte Ron erstaunt.

„Nicht ganz – das sind die Eckpunkte eines Pentagramms. Auch die Waldelfen scheinen diese alte Form des Drudenfußes zu benutzen. Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch zu warten."

Sie setzte sich hinter eine der Münzen auf den Erdboden. Luna zögerte kurz, setzte sich aber dann hinter die übernächste Münze und zog Harry mit sich.

Hermine, die sich wieder etwas erholt hatte, nahm mit Ron hinter einem anderen Eckpunkt Platz. Die übrigen sahen ihnen unentschlossen zu.

„Dobby und Remus: bitte hierher und Neville und Professor Snape an diesem Punkt." wies sie Claire mit Bestimmtheit an. Neville zögerte. Er hätte wohl jeden anderen Platz als den neben seinem verhassten Lehrer vorgezogen. Auch Snape schien nicht übermäßig erfreut, aber interessanterweise folgte er kommentarlos Claires Anordnung.

Es waren noch mehr als zwei Stunden bis Mitternacht und Harry dachte, er würde die Wartezeit wohl kaum überstehen. Doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten begannen die Münzen immer stärker zu leuchten. Bis sie Harry blendeten und er die Augen schloss. Als er sie wieder öffnete, saßen in der Mitte des Pentagramms drei Gestalten – das mussten die Waldelfen sein. Der größte von ihnen erhob die Stimme, er schien sie zu begrüßen, doch sprach er in einer Harry unbekannten Sprache. Harry war entsetzt.

Wie sollten sie so Verhandlungen führen? Doch Luna hatte seine Überraschung gespürt du drückte fest seine Hand.

Zu Harrys Erstaunen antwortete Snape in derselben Sprache.

Und danach sprach der Elf in verständlichem Englisch.

„Ich heiße euch herzlich in meinem Reich willkommen. Wie ich sehe, hat Dumbledore seine Getreuen mit Bedacht gewählt. Nun, die erste Hürde habt ihr geschafft. Und da ihr schon so früh auf euren Plätzen ward, wollten wir euch nicht bis Mitternacht warten lassen.

Harry Potter, darf ich sie in diesen Kreis bitten? Und zudem die beiden Professoren von Hogwarts und die Hexe, die euch hierher geführt hat."

Harry und die anderen Angesprochenen erhoben sich und setzten sich zu den Elfen. Nun saßen sie zu siebent innerhalb des Pentagramms und je fünf an den fünf Eckpunkten.

Quendolin, Harry nahm zumindest an, dass der Elf es war, sah Harry leicht schmunzelnd an.

„Ihr scheint mir über ein Mitglied mit weiser Voraussicht zu verfügen. Ansonsten hätte ich euch bitten müssen genau diese Positionen jetzt einzunehmen. Das Pentagramm stellt eines der größten Schutzschilder dar. Es präsentiert die fünf Elemente, steht für die Menschen und Elfen gleichermaßen und verbindet Raum, Zeit und Geist. Und die sieben, die wir in seiner Mitte bilden ist eine Zahl, die seit Menschengedenken für die Wunder dieser Erde steht."

Dann setzte Quendolin zu einem langen Vortrag an:

Er erzählte die Geschichte der Elfen, von ihren Anfängen an. Es war faszinierend ihm zuzuhören. Nicht so wie bei Binns im Unterricht der Zaubereigeschichte, wo Harry stets nach ganz kurzer Zeit vor sich hindämmerte. Er lauschte gespannt und konnte sich das Erzählte wirklich bildhaft vorstellen. Er sah Elfen, die in Eintracht mit den Zauberern und Hexen lebten, die sich gegenseitig respektierten und auch um Rat fragten. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es zum Krieg zwischen der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen, die sich für etwas besseres hielten und den Elfen kam.

Und den Schluss hatte, dass bestimmte Gruppen, die sich der drohenden Gefahr nicht bewusst waren, weil sie zu vertrauensselig waren, besiegt und schließlich versklavt wurden . Quendolin sprach davon mit Bedauern, aber zugleich auch mit Geringschätzung. Ein paarmal huschte sein Blicke in Richtung von Dobby, der aber keine Regung zeigte und aufrecht und stolz dasaß und Quendolins Blicken standhielt.

Immer wieder betonte er, dass sich die Waldelfen seither von den Hexen und Zauberern fern hielten.

Er schien sie zu verachten, weil sie für ihre Zauber einen Zauberstab brauchten und sie selbst derlei Hilfsmittel nicht verwendeten.

Harry erstaunte dabei Remus Schmunzeln, wobei Snape wiederum mit unbeweglicher Miene zuhörte. Keiner hatte gewagt Quendolins Ausführung zu unterbrechen. zu ungewiss wäre seine Reaktion.

Doch nun sprach er sie direkt an:

„Ich habe mir den Vertrag zwischen Dumbledore und Alberich genau durchgelesen. Aber mir erscheint er zu vage. Was sollte es uns für einen Nutzen bringen? Wir leben seit langer Zeit unangefochten von der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer separiert.

Euer Feind hat keinen Grund uns anzugreifen. Wieso also sollten wir uns einmischen und unser Volk in Gefahr bringen?"

Seine Augen waren dabei fest auf Harry geheftet, so dass dieser sich zu einer Antwort genötigt sah: „Lord Voldemort zeigt kein Erbarmen, ungeachtet welcher Gruppe jemand zugehört. Entweder man ist klar für oder gegen ihn. Was anderes zählt nicht. Er lässt keine neutrale Haltung zu, und so ist es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch euer Volk bekämpft. Und in dem Fall würden wir euch unsere Hilfe anbieten. So wie wir eure Hilfe für unsere Sache erbitten."

Harry war selbst erstaunt wie leicht ihm diese Worte fielen.

„Du hast klug gesprochen junger Mann. Du scheinst für dein Alter schon einiges gesehen und verstanden zu haben. Schade nur, dass es viele ältere als dich gibt, die nicht diese Weitsicht der Dinge ihr eigen nennen. Ich scheine den richtigen Verhandlungspartner gewählt zu haben. Aber wie stellt ihr euch diese Hilfe konkret vor?"

Dieses Mal hatte er die Frage an alle gerichtet.

Und so ergriff Remus das Wort: „Nun, das wird von der Art und Weise eines möglichen Angriffs abhängen. Ihr könnt auf den Orden des Phönix zählen. Und wenn es erforderlich ist, wird Dumbledore eurem ganzen Volk auf dem Hogwartsgelände Asyl gewähren."

„Du weißt scheinbar nicht, wie viele wir sind." warf einer der beiden anderen Elfen ein.

„Und ihr wisst scheinbar nicht, sie groß Hogwarts ist." war Remus Antwort.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sich ein Werwolf zu Vollmond zu dieser Versammlung traut?" bekam er im Gegenzug zu hören.

„Ihr selbst habt meine Anwesenheit doch erlaubt."

„Schon, aber wir erwarteten, dass ihr euch verwandelt. Deshalb unsere Verwunderung, dass dessen nicht so ist. Wir dachten nicht, dass die Zauberer bereits ein Gegenmittel zur Lykantropie kennen. Aber Respekt – auch das zeugt davon, dass sich zumindest einige wenige mit den Randgruppen eurer Gesellschaft auseinandersetzen."

Das Gespräch setzte sich fort mit einem gegenseitigen vorsichtigen Abtasten. Und als Harry das Gähnen kaum noch unterdrücken konnte, erhob sich Quendolin.

„Ich denke für heute reicht es. Wir sehen uns morgen bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder. Wenn ihr dem schmalen Weg in dieser Richtung folgt, gelangt ihr zu einer Hütte, in der ihr die Nacht verbringen könnt."

Und damit war er mit seinen Begleitern auch wieder verschwunden.

Schweigend machten sie sich in die gewiesene Richtung auf und als Harry sich noch einmal umblickte, sah er wie die fünf Lichtpunkte langsam wieder erloschen.

Die Hütte bestand aus einem einzigen Raum in deren einer Ecke eine Kochstelle war, auf der ein Topf mit Gemüsesuppe vor sich hin brodelte. Sie aßen noch ein wenig davon und legten sich dann auf die Matratzen an den beiden anderen Wänden.

Und obwohl Harry zögerte, wo er sich hinlegen sollte, machte keiner der beiden anwesenden Lehrer den Versuch die Mädchen von den Jungs zu separieren. Und so schlief Harry alsbald Hand in Hand mit Luna ein.

Er erwachte erst, als es schon weit nach Mittag war. Aber auch der Rest hatte es ihm gleichgetan.

Nur Claire saß bereits im Schatten einer großen Eiche, die Beine verschränkt, ganz aufrecht und schien in eine Meditation versunken.

Snape stand in der Tür und sah ihr zu, während er seinen Sandwich aß. Und als Remus zu ihm trat, meinte er: „Ich glaube, ich habe deine Patentochter verkannt. Noch nie habe ich eine so junge Hexe gesehen, die so sehr die alten Künste lebt. Sie passt viel besser in Mater Majors Haus als nach Hogwarts."

„Das könnte durchaus sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das das Leben ist, das ihr vorschwebt."

„Aber muss man nicht seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend handeln? Sie kann sie doch nicht einfach verkümmern lassen."

„Das hat sie auch bestimmt nicht vor. Nur ist sie noch auf der Suche nach ihrem Weg. Aber es stehen ihr so viele Türen offen. Und irgendwann wird sie wissen, durch welche dieser Türen sie schreiten will. Aber meiner Meinung nach, eben nicht durch die Tür, welche zu Mater Major führt. Auch wenn sie in manchen Stunden die Einsamkeit sucht, abgerückt von allem diesseitigen, so braucht sie doch Menschen um sich. Und wohl wie jeder, das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Auch wenn sie das in Wahrheit nicht zulässt."

Snape erwiderte nichts. Aber Remus Worte schienen ihn nachdenklich zu machen. Als Claire sich später zu ihnen gesellte, hätte sie Harry gern auf Snapes Worte hingewiesen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Hermine schien nach dieser Nacht so richtig erholt zu sein. Die Anspannung war von ihr abgefallen und einer Neugierde gewichen, die allem galt, was es um sie neues gab.

Sie folgten Claire zu dem See, in den sich der tosende Wasserfall ergoss. Aber außer Claire ging niemand ins Wasser, dafür war er denn doch noch zu kalt.

Nach einiger Zeit schritt Neville aufgeregt am Seeufer auf und ab. „Wo ist Claire? Ich sehe sie nicht mehr. Sie wird doch nicht ertrunken sein?"

„Keine Angst," erklärte Luna, „Sie kann gar nicht untergehen. Sie taucht einfach."

Und sie behielt recht, da Claire nach kurzer Zeit am anderen Ufer auftauchte.

Später fragte Hermine neugierig: „Weshalb hast du überhaupt einen Badeanzug dabei? Ich wäre bei diesen Temperaturen nie auf die Idee gekommen."

„Das gehört zu meiner Standardausrüstung. Man weiß ja schließlich nie, wo man landet." und dabei schüttelte sie ihr langes schwarzes Haar, dass die Umstehenden von den spritzenden Wassertropfen getroffen wurden.

„Frierst du denn nie?" erkundigte sich Ron, dem das kalte Wasser nicht einladend vorkam.

„Nicht solange ich im Wasser bin."

„Was glaubt ihr, wie werden die Gespräche weitergehen?" stellte Harry die Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte der Runde.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Quendolin sich noch eine Zeit ziert. Aber er schien zumindest nicht ganz abgeneigt." meinte Neville.

„Ich denke er wird, nachdem er gestern viel von seinem Volk erzählt hat, wissen wollen mit wem er es zu tun hat." sagte Claire während sie sich die Haare trocken rubbelte. „Also Fragen stellen über den Orden, über Hogwarts, über deine Beweggründe Dumbledore zu vertrauen."

Sie blieben noch einige Zeit am Seeufer sitzen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Ron wich nicht von Hermines Seite und sie schien seine kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten wohlwollend zu registrieren.

In der Hütte fanden sie weitere Nahrungsmittel vor, über die sie sich hungrig hermachten.

Als es zu dämmern begann, begaben sie sich wieder zu dem vortägigen Treffpunkt und verteilten sich hinter den fünf Eckpunkten. Und wie am Tag zuvor, erschienen die Elfen wieder, nachdem die Lichter blendend hell geworden waren. Doch diesmal hatte Quendolin Verstärkung mitgebracht. Es waren insgesamt neun Waldelfen, genauso viel wie sie selbst zählten.

Quendolin begrüßte sie aufs Neue mit blumigen Worten und erklärte dann: „Bevor wir eine Entscheidung treffen werden, möchten wir wissen, was eure Beweggründe sind. So wird ein jeder von euch von einem von uns befragt – dann werden wir uns zur Beratung zurückziehen."

Die Elfen kamen auf sie zu und bei denjenigen, die einen Eckpunkt doppelt besetzt hatten, forderten sie eine Person auf, mit ihnen zu kommen und sich in einiger Entfernung zu setzen. Quendolin selbst kam zu Harry. Er stellte ihm Fragen nach seinem bisherigen Leben, nach seinen Treffen mit Voldemort persönlich, aber auch nach seinen Träumen und Wünschen. Nach fast einer Stunde erhoben sich die Elfen und versammelten sich wieder im Inneren des Pentagramms. Sie unterhielten sich in der Elfensprache und Harry drückte nervös Lunas Hand. Von den Mienen der Elfen war nicht abzulesen, ob die Gespräche zufriedenstellend verlaufen waren.

Als Quendolin zu sprechen begann war sein Gesicht allerdings voller Abneigung: „Einige unter euch, scheinen uns wirklich voll hinter der Sache Dumbledores zu stehen. Doch bei manchem haben wir so unsere Zweifel. Es gibt Geheimnisse, die wie ein Schatz behütet werden, obwohl sie doch so wichtig für eure Sache wären. Unter diesen Umständen können wir keine Verträge mit euch schließen. Richtet Dumbledore mein Bedauern aus, aber an meiner Entscheidung ist nicht mehr zu rütteln."

Die Elfen erhoben sich und wären wohl sogleich entschwunden. Rundum sahen sie in bestürzte Gesichter. Harry hatte doch so ein gutes Gefühl gehabt. Was war hier schief gelaufen? Er suchte nach Worten, um die Elfen zurückzuhalten, fand aber nicht die passenden.

„Haltet noch einen Moment ein." Claire hatte sich erhoben und war unaufgefordert in den Kreis getreten. Quendolin sah sie missbilligend an.

„Ihr werft uns vor, Geheimnisse zu haben, aber sind diese für unsere Verhandlungen wirklich von Bedeutung? Wir haben eure ersten Prüfungen erfüllt auch wenn sie nicht ganz einfach waren: das Schreiben, das zu Beginn unleserlich, sich erst durch unsere Kooperation offenbart hat.

Und der Ort dieses Treffens, der einer besonderen Hexe bedurfte, die gleichwohl ihres jungen Alters und ihrer Unerfahrenheit keine Mühe gescheut hat um ihn zu entdecken.

Ihr wähltet einen Ort, der Mutter Erde geweiht ist – einen Ort, der wie geschaffen ist für die Kommunikation mit ihr – doch ihr legt nun das ganze Gewicht auf unsere kleinen menschlichen Schwächen. Bedenkt, auch ihr seid nicht frei von Fehlern. Auch ihr habt eure Makel und kleinen Geheimnisse. Macht uns nicht zum Vorwurf, wessen ihr selbst nicht frei von Tadel seid.

Wenn ihr unsere Geheimnisse ansprechen wollt – bitte, tut das.

Und wenn ihr meint einen Verräter in unseren Reihen zu erkennen, dann stellt ihn bloß. Wir werden euch hierbei keine Steine in den Weg werfen. Vielleicht werden wir euch irgendwann sogar dankbar sein. Und bedenkt: ihr könnt den Lauf der Dinge nicht aufhalten. Was geschehen muss wird geschehen. Weder ihr noch wir werden es aufhalten können. Aber gemeinsam hätten wir die Stärke einen Sieg zu erringen. Getrennt sind wir bloß unaufhaltsam dem Untergang geweiht."

Claires schwarze Augen funkelten in der Nacht wie zwei Sterne, sie waren wie zwei Feuer, die in ihrer Wut erstrahlten. Sie blieb stehen – ihren Blick fest auf Quendolin fixiert.

Dieser antwortete nach einer Pause: „Nun denn – ich sehe wir könnten euch doch unterschätzt haben. Wir geben euch noch eine Chance und werden in der folgenden Nacht noch einmal hier erscheinen." Und damit war er auch schon mit den seinigen verschwunden.

Die Zurückgebliebenen verfielen in aufgeregtes Gemurmel. Könnte es wirklich sein, dass ein Verräter in ihrer Mitte weilte? Harry schielte zu Snape hinüber, der als einziger schwieg. Er hatte ihn schon immer in Verdacht gehabt, auch wenn Dumbledore ihm unbeirrbar zu vertrauen schien.

Claire wurde mit Fragen bestürmt, ob sie selbst jemanden in Verdacht hatte. Doch auch sie schwieg und äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu. Aufgewühlt gingen sie zu der Hütte zurück und Harry lag noch lange wach. War ihre Mission missglückt? Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Rons Prophezeiung: Verhandlungen an drei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen und der Erfolg ist euch sicher. Mit diesen zuversichtlichen Worten schlief er ein.


	58. 58 Verrat

**58. Verrat**

Der nächste Tag brachte es mit sich, dass sie sich gegenseitig misstrauisch beäugten. Sie gingen das Gesagte vom Vortag noch einmal durch und jeder fragte sich, ob es seine Schuld war, dass Quendolin so aufgebracht negativ reagiert hatte.

Doch sie wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ein Waldelf vor der Hütte apparierte und außer Atem rief: „Wir bitten euch um eure Hilfe. Wir werden von Voldemorts Anhängern und einigen Riesen angegriffen."

Harry war einen Moment wie gelähmt. Er sah die anderen entsetzt an und bemerkte wie sich Claires und Snapes Blicke trafen. Hatte auch sie ihn in Verdacht?

Doch dann geschah etwas, was er nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Beide richteten im gleichen Moment ihre Zauberstäbe auf Dobby und dieser wurde gefesselt. „Was macht ihr da?" schrie Hermine entsetzt auf.

„Das, was wir schon längst hätten tun sollen." antwortete Snape, "Unser Fehler, dass wir die Zeichen nicht ernst genommen haben,."

Dann wandte er sich an den Waldelfen: „Bring uns zu eurem Stamm."

Niemand hatte sie dazu auffordern müssen, ein jeder hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Und auf ein allgemein zustimmendes Nicken apparierte der Hauself mit ihnen auf den Rand einer Waldlichtung.

Bestürzt sahen sie in der Mitte der Lichtung drei Riesen, die den Todessern als Vorhut dienten. Die Waldelfen hatten sich hinter den Bäumen verschanzt. Es waren unheimlich viele, aber den Riesen waren die Elfen offenbar unterlegen. Obwohl sie ihnen ihre doch mächtigen Zauber entgegen schleuderten.

Da waren ihre Zauber schon viel effektiver. Remus und Snape hatten gemeinsam alsbald einen der Riesen, der mit entwurzelten Bäumen nach ihnen warf, zu Fall gebracht und betäubt. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville gemeinsam einen zweiten. Die DA-Gruppe war scheinbar nach wie vor gut im Kämpfen.

Luna und Claire hatten um den dritten Riesen einen Bannkreis gezogen. Er konnte sich weder vor noch zurück bewegen und schrie vor Wut. Aber die Todesser taten das ihre um sie zu besiegen. Sie ließen sich vom Verlust ihrer Vorkämpfer nicht abhalten und verließen das Dickicht und kämpften sich geschützt durch die Körper der Riesen weiter vor.

Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass Snape keinen Bedacht mehr darauf legte unentdeckt zu bleiben. Damit war seine Rolle als Spion wohl hinfällig.

Die Flüche der Todesser schwirrten durch die Gegend, immer wieder schrie einer der Waldelfen vor Schmerz auf, aber auch die Todesser bekamen einiges ab. Harry erkannte unter ihnen einen Mann, dem er am liebsten allein gegenüber gestanden wäre: Peter Pettigrew, alias Wurmschwanz, der Freund und zugleich Verräter seines Vaters. Er ließ all seine Vorsicht sein, und stürmte auf ihn zu.

Aber da hielte ihn ein Arm fest und zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung, bevor ihn ein Fluch treffen konnte. Es war Snape der ihm: „Nicht jetzt." zuraunte.

Wie hatte er sich nur so vergessen können? Sein Hass auf denjenigen, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war, hatte zu stark von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Aber nun war er wieder vorsichtiger und kämpfte umso verbissener. Und gemeinsam mit den Elfen gelang es ihnen nach einiger Zeit die Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Zurück blieben einige verletzte Waldelfen, um die sich Claire rührend kümmerte. Und Quendolin, der selbst eine blutige Schramme am Bein abbekommen hatte, sah Claires Tun mit Bewunderung zu. Als alle versorgt waren, zeugten nur noch die drei Riesen von dem Gemetzel. Die Elfen schlossen einen Kreis um sie und schafften sie weg. Sie hatten keine Anstalten gemacht sie zu töten, sie waren nicht die wirklichen Feinde, sondern nur Marionetten in Voldemorts Plänen.

Danach bat Quendolin Harry und seine Begleiter zu sich.

„Ich muss wohl Abbitte leisten. Ihr seid uns ohne zu zögern zu Hilfe geeilt. Was geschieht jetzt mit dem Verräter?"

Daraufhin zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und der gefesselte Dobby erschien in ihrer Mitte. Sein Gesicht war voller Hass verzehrt und er versuchte vergeblich sich zu befreien.

Snape sprach ihn an: „Was hat dich bewogen deine Brüder und Dumbledore zu verraten?"

Doch Dobby spuckte ihm nur vor die Füße: „Brüder? Pah! Ihr habt ihn doch sprechen gehört meinen angeblichen Bruder. Als Abschaum bezeichnet er uns, die wir unseren Herrn treu ergeben sind."

„Aber du bist doch frei, Dobby. Und du schienst doch so zufrieden mit diesem Los." fragte Harry erstaunt. „Ich dachte du seiest froh in Hogwarts eine bezahlte Anstellung bekommen zu haben?"

„Frei?" Dobby lachte ein lautes irres Lachen, „Ich diene nach wie vor meinem Herrn Lucius Malfoy. Er war es, der mich zu Potter geschickt hat, mich ihn scheinbar warnen ließ, da er sich sicher war, Harry Potter würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Aber ich hatte auf diese Weise sein Vertrauen gewonnen. Es fiel mir nicht leicht Potter Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Aber Dobby gehorcht seinem Meister in allen Dingen. und wenn mein Meister verlangt Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen, dann macht Dobby das."

Hermine hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Sie hielt Dobby immer für das beste Beispiel für die Befreiung der Hauselfen. Und nun musste sie feststellen, dass alles nur auf einer List beruhte. Harry wandte sich angeekelt ab. Es stimmte, er hatte Dobby vertraut. Was für einen guten Schauspieler er wohl abgegeben hätte. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Dobby der Verräter sei. Wie konnte er sich nur so hinters Licht führen lassen?

„Ich denke wir sollten Dobby zu Dumbledore zurückbringen. Er soll bestimmen, was mit ihm geschehen soll. Obwohl es vielleicht eine viel größere Strafe für ihn wäre, wenn wir ihn zurück zu Malfoys schickten. Lucius ist bekannt dafür, dass er mir seinen unfähigen Dienern nicht viel Aufwand betreibt." Remus sah fragend die Gefährten an.

„Zurück zu Dumbledore, ja – vielleicht kann er herausfinden, welche Dinge Dobby noch verraten hat." stimmte Snape zu.

Harry sah schuldbewusst zu seinem verhassten Lehrer. Wieder einmal hatte er diesen verdächtigt und wieder einmal hatte er sich getäuscht.

Quendolin zog jetzt eine Pergamentrolle hervor. „Angesichts der Geschehnisse sind wir zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es nur logisch ist den Vertrag den Alberich und Dumbledore geschlossen haben zu erneuern." Er reichte ihn Harry: „Habt Dank für eure Hilfe. Bernard wir euch zur Hütte zurückbringen. Und wir werden uns bestimmt wieder sehen." Damit verneigte er sich tief vor ihnen.

Sie hatten es geschafft, wenn auch nicht bloß mit Worten, wie sie es zuvor geglaubt hatten, so doch viel eindrucksvoller mit Taten. Schweigend packten sie in der Hütte ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und Remus funktionierte einen Sessel zum Portschlüssel um.

Kurz danach tauchten sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts auf und gingen schweigend den Weg zum Schloss hoch. Dumbledore trat ihnen aus dem Schlosstor entgegen. Sein sorgenvoller Blick ruhte auf ihnen und dem gefesselten Dobby bis Snape sagte: „Quendolin hat den Vertrag trotz des Verräters in unseren Reihen unterzeichnet. Und wir sind hungrig und unausgeschlafen."

Ron nickte zustimmend. Sein Magen knurrte wieder einmal unüberhörbar. Hermine sah lachend zu ihm: „Du hast Glück. Es ist gerade Zeit fürs Abendessen. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass du verhungerst."

Und dabei ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn die Stufen hoch zum Schloss. Vor dem großen Saal zögerte Claire. Sie wandte sich zu Snape um: „Muss ich heute auch noch nachsitzen?" Harry hätte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Doch Snape antwortete: „Heute nicht mehr, ich bin zu erschöpft. Aber morgen stellst du dich nach dem Abendessen wieder bei mir ein."

Die Halle war schon gefüllt mit ihren schwatzenden Mitschülern. Doch diese verstummten, als Harry mit seinen Freunden eintrat. Sie gaben auch ein seltsames Bild ab. Ihre Umhänge waren verschmutzt und zum Teil zerrissen. Aber um sich umzuziehen hätte ihre Kraft nicht mehr gereicht. So gingen sie zu ihren Plätzen und ertrugen die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler.

Von Ginny, Jim und Jules wurden sie sogleich mit Fragen bestürmt, die sie knapp aber stolz beantworteten. Wie gut, dass sie noch ein paar Tage Ferien hatten. Nachdem sie ihren Hunger gestillt hatten bemerkte Harry erst wie erschöpft er wirklich war, in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er nicht viel geschlafen und der Kampf hatte das seinige dazu getan. In der großen Halle verabschiedete er sich nur kurz von Luna und stieg dann gemeinsam mit den anderen hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Er registrierte gerade noch, dass sich Hermine mit einem Kuss von Ron verabschiedete, und ging weiter in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Er schaffte es sich umzuziehen und notdürftig zu waschen, dann fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er erst am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erwachte.

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachte Harry vor allem mit Nichtstun. Am Abend nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte Dumbledore sie noch einmal in sein Büro gebeten.

„Remus und Severus haben mir bereits von den Geschehnissen erzählt. Ich hätte euch doch nie dorthin geschickt, wenn ich nur geahnt hätte, dass Vergleichbares geschehen könnte. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Vor allem dass ich die Hinterlist Dobbys nicht erkannt habe. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich schon zu vertrauensselig – eine Erscheinung des Alters in anderen das Gute sehen zu wollen. Dabei hätte mich seine Herkunft stutzig machen sollen. Aber ich habe es als Zufall betrachtet, als Dobby, mit Winky im Gefolge bei mir vorsprachig wurde. Er hat seine Rolle zu gut gespielt. Als ich versuchte ihn nach Lucius auszufragen, schürzte er seine Unfähigkeit vor, Aussagen über seinen ehemaligen Herrn zu machen. und ich habe ihm vertraut."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Hermine, die trotz Dobbys Verrat Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

„Ich habe ihn einem ausgiebigen Verhör unterzogen. Aber erst unter Zuhilfenahme von Verita-serum habe ich ein wenig von ihm erfahren. Lucius Malfoy wollte seit Anbeginn, dass Draco dich Harry in seinen Freundeskreis aufnimmt, so dass Lucius über all deine Schritte, Fähigkeiten, ja auch Träume und Wünsche informiert gewesen wäre.

Aber Draco hat dir zwar die Hand geboten, aber du hattest abgelehnt. Und so kam Lucius auf die Idee, seinen treuen Hauselfen zu schicken.

Was war ich für ein Narr, wie konnte ich glauben Dobby wäre von sich aus zu dir gekommen, hätte die Befehle seines Herrn ignorieren können und dich aus freien Stücken aufsuchen. Also Lucius ließ deine Post abfangen und schickte Dobby, als besorgten Freund, der dich vor großer Gefahr warnen sollte.

Lucius wusste aber genau, dass dich diese Warnung nicht abhalten würde nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Auch noch am Bahnhof veranlasste er Dobby den Einlass zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu schließen. Er hoffte auf diese Weise, dass du irgendetwas Spektakuläres unternehmen würdest um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen und er behielt ja auch Recht. Zugleich spekulierte er auch mit deinem Hinauswurf, aber es machte ihm wohl auch nichts aus, dass du bleiben konntest.

Und als Lucius nach meiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts in mein Büro kam hatte er wohlweislich Dobby bei sich. Und du hast auch prompt so reagiert, wie er es vorausgesehen hatte. Du ließest Dobby die Socke zukommen und er spielte seine Rolle als glücklich befreiter Hauself nur zu gut.

Und Lucius ließ auch wohlweislich einige Zeit verstreichen, bis er Dobby nach Hogwarts schickte. Und ich habe ihm wirklich vertraut. Und hatte keinen Verdacht, dass er bloß eine Rolle gespielt hat.

Und in den Küchen hat Dobby dann auch einiges mitbekommen und anscheinend seinen Herrn über alles informiert.

Und nach eurer ersten Verhandlungsnacht hat er Lucius auf den Plan gerufen, da er meinte, Quendolin würde den Vertrag sicher unterzeichnen. Aber eigentlich hat er uns beinah einen Gefallen getan, ohne sein Eingreifen wäre der Vertrag vielleicht doch nicht zu Stande gekommen.

Ich habe ihn dem Ministerium überantwortet, aber ich denke nicht, dass es dort möglich ist, noch mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Auf jeden Fall kommt er in sichere Verwahrung."

Harry schaffte es wieder öfter sich mit Luna zu treffen. Ron und Hermine schienen nun endgültig zueinander gefunden zu haben. Sie verbrachten ihre freie Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine versuchte Ron beim Durchpauken des Jahresstoffs zu helfen. Auf Harrys Frage, wie er sich zur Zeit fühle meinte Ron: „Wie im Traumland. Ich sehe Hermine mit anderen Augen als zu Beginn unserer Schulzeit. Sie ist das tollste Mädchen das ich kenne. Obwohl du womöglich das gleiche über Luna sagen würdest." und dabei grinste er zufrieden.

Claire war noch ein paar Mal mit Marcel gesehen worden, aber sie hatten sich wieder voneinander entfernt. Als Harry eines Abends allein mit Claire die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hoch stieg, sprach er sie darauf an.

„Marcel und ich haben etwas fortgesetzt, das wir vor Jahren nicht richtig beendet hatten. Und wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass uns zwar eine Freundschaft verbindet, die sehr stark ist, dass wir uns auf gewisse Weise auch immer noch lieben und lieben werden, aber nicht in dem Sinne, dass wir uns ein gemeinsames Leben vorstellen könnten. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich ihn kennen und Freund nennen darf, aber unsere Beziehung besteht jetzt nicht mehr aus küssen und sonstigen Zärtlichkeiten, sondern aus Gesprächen . Wir kennen uns sehr gut und wir wissen über die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen. Und wir können uns aufeinander verlassen, wenn wir einander brauchen werden."

„Bist du traurig darüber?"

„Wieso sollte ich traurig sein? Ich habe Marcel als wunderbaren verlässlichen Freund. Und ich habe ein Schuljahr mit ihm verlebt, wo er mir Stütze war, als ich nicht allein sein konnte. Er hat mich gelehrt, was es heißt bedingungslos zu lieben. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstanden habe seine Liebe einfach zuzulassen. Das kann ich wohl noch immer nicht. Ich bin einmal enttäuscht worden, obwohl ich bei objektiver Betrachtung weiß, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte. Aber Liebe schaltet die Vernunft aus. Und vergessen habe ich denjenigen noch immer nicht. Vielleicht bin ich ihm auch nur zum falschen Zeitpunkt begegnet. Vielleicht war auch alles nur ein Irrtum."

Den restlichen Weg setzten sie stumm fort. Claire schien in ihre Gedanken versunken und dankbar, das Harry keine weiteren Fragen stellte.

**13. Sichtwechsel**

Harrys Frage nach Marcel hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Ganz so einfach, wie ich es ihm zu erklären versuchte, war es natürlich nicht gewesen. Als ich Marcel vor drei Jahren mitgeteilt hatte, dass das vergangene Jahr zwar sehr schön gewesen wäre, ich ihn aber nicht mehr sehen wollte, habe ich ihn schwer verletzt.

Seine Briefe habe ich ungelesen zurückgeschickt. Es hat mir selbst sehr weh getan, aber ich hatte geglaubt so leichter darüber hinwegzukommen, weil ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass sich Marcel seinerseits von mir zurückgezogen hätte. Als ich ihn dann hier in Hogwarts wieder getroffen habe und ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte, haben wir stundenlang geredet. Über unser gemeinsames Jahr, unsere Ängste, unsere Hoffnungen und Träume.

Und die Vertrautheit, die uns trotz unserer zwischenzeitlichen Trennung verbunden hat, führte dazu, dass wir uns irgendwann einfach in den Armen lagen, uns küssten und liebten, als gäbe es nur das Hier und Jetzt – keine Vergangenheit – keine Zukunft.

Für kurze Zeit hatte er mir wieder alles bedeutet. Bis wir erkannten, dass es sich dabei um eine Fortsetzung des Vergangenen handelte, ein verzweifeltes Festhalten an einem Strohhalm und dass unsere Liebe wohl doch nicht die letzte Antwort sein konnte.

Es hat geschmerzt – sicher – aber gleichzeitig ging ein Aufatmen damit einher. Wir haben erkannt, dass das was uns verbindet wichtig war und ist für unser Sein – dass wir einander in gewisser Weise brauchen und verbunden bleiben – aber in einer anderen Weise, als wir früher dachten.

Marcel ist ein wunderbarer Mensch – so oberflächig wie ich dachte, als ich ihn während meines ersten Schuljahres beobachtete, war er nie – er hatte sich früher in das Bild gefügt, das er nach außen hin für viele abgab – der gutaussehende junge Mann, mit einflussreichen Eltern – durchaus wohlhabend, ehrgeizig, der sich in den begehrlichen Blicken der Mädchen gesuhlt hatte.

Dass er sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr für mich entschieden hatte, konnten viele nicht verstehen, haben uns mit Argusaugen verfolgt und darauf gewartet, dass er meiner überdrüssig würde. Ich machte dabei keine Ausnahme, konnte ich mir doch nicht vorstellen, dass seine Liebe wirklich so stark wäre um alle Missstimmigkeiten zu überstehen. Ich habe mir selbst vorgemacht, dass meine Unfähigkeit Kindern das Leben zu schenken keinem Mann zugemutet werden könnte, aber eigentlich war das wohl nur ein Vorwand für meine Unfähigkeit es einfach zuzulassen geliebt zu werden.

So viel ich mir auch manchmal zutraue, für die Liebe bin ich noch nicht reif genug.

Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke weiß ich, dass ich noch einen langen Weg vor mir habe.

Aber ich habe Freunde, die mich auf meinem Weg begleiten, die mir Stütze sind und mich auf Fehler hinweisen. Und mir vor Augen führen, dass ich nicht alles mit mir alleine ausmachen muss. Die mir zuhören und das Gefühl geben, ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens zu sein.

Ich habe ein Mutter, die mich bedingungslos liebt und stets zu mir hält, einen Bruder, den ich so schmerzlich vermisse, wenn er fern von mir ist, meine Cousins, mit denen ich mich zusammengerauft habe und die mir stets einen Spiegel vor Augen halten und meine schärfsten Kritiker sind und Freunde, denen ich vertrauen kann.

Das Leben besteht aus Geben und Nehmen – nur das Nehmen muss erst gelernt werden. Geben fällt mir viel leichter. Obwohl – und das muss ich wohl auch noch lernen – als klar wurde, dass Hermine diese sagenumwobene Hexe ist, von der ich so viel gehört hatte – es gab Zeiten, da stellte ich mir vor ich sei es, von der gesprochen wurde, doch heute bin ich froh darüber, dass dem nicht so ist – als ich Mater Major rief, um Hermine zu erklären, was für sie so unglaublich war – da verspürte ich doch so etwas wie Eifersucht.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich Mater Majors Schülerin gewesen, hatte ich in ihr eine Mentorin gefunden, die mich in die uralten Geheimnisse der Hexen einweihte – nun war es Hermine, von der ich wusste, dass sie über kurz oder lang meinen Platz in Mater Majors Herzen einnehmen würde – es war ein schmerzlicher Verlust, trotzdem es auch eine Erleichterung war – zu wissen, dass diese Last nicht auf meinen Schultern ruhte.

Und dann die Gewissheit die anderen in Mater Majors Reich einzuführen. Ich hatte ihre Geheimnisse stets gehütet – doch dann war es unerlässlich sie zu teilen – aber als ich die anderen in die Höhlen geführt habe, die mir so vertraut waren, da empfand ich auch Stolz und Freude, dieses Wissen zu teilen.

Ich habe versucht Hermines Angst vor dieser Verantwortung den Treffpunkt mit den Waldelfen zu eruieren, zu lindern. Ich habe ihr jede mögliche Hilfe zugesagt – und gemeinsam mit Mater Major und Luna hat sie es auch geschafft. Es war eine Freude ihr zuzusehen. Ihre erstaunten Augen, die diese ihr unbekannte, in keinen Büchern zu findende Welt betrachteten.

Sie ist eine gelehrige Schülerin – sie versteht und lernt schnell – und es bereitet mir auch Genugtuung, dass ich sie ein Stück auf diesem Weg begleiten darf. Auch das gehört zu meinem Lernprozess: zuzulassen, dass andere besser und wichtiger sind als ich – und stolz darauf zu ihren Freunden zu zählen.

In den Höhlen hat Hermine nicht bloß diesen geheimen Ort, sondern auch viel über sich selbst herausgefunden.

Die Grotte der Liebe, in die wir sie zuerst geführt haben, ausgefüllt mit dem roten Nebel, der dich all deine Sorgen und Ängste vergessen lässt.

Dies ich auch jener Platz von dem mich Mater Major einmal nur gefesselt bergen konnte. Ich war so süchtig auf diese Woge der Glückseligkeit, dass ich alles um mich, Raum und Zeit vergessen wollte. Ich hatte mich immer wieder aufs neue dorthin gestohlen, bis sie mir den Zutritt mittels ihrer Kräfte unmöglich gemacht hat. Ich musste erst langsam unter ihrer Aufsicht lernen, dass auch für das Glück nur ein begrenzter Zeitraum zur Verfügung steht. Man muss sich auch seinen Ängsten und Albträumen stellen, da sie einen sonst von innen heraus zerfleischen, übermächtig und unbesiegbar werden.

Hermine hatte nicht so große Probleme damit, da sie in einer Welt lebt, die nicht von so viel Hass und Schmerz erfüllt ist. Auch wenn sie sich schon manchen Gefahren zu stellen hatte, bedeutet der Aufenthalt in der Grotte für sie zwar etwas unheimlich schönes und wohltuendes, aber sie vergisst dabei nicht so wie ich damals aufs Leben.

Unsere nächste Station war die dunkle Meditationshöhle – Mater Major führte uns durch eine Welt der Gedanken, so dass sich unser Geist abhob und mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

Danach gingen wir in die Grotte der Seelen. Wir legten Steinkreise und riefen die Erdhexen herbei. Sie sind schon vor langer Zeit ausgestorben, vermochten ihre Stärke und Kräfte aus dem Erdinneren zu beziehen. Sie waren gleichsam eins mit der Natur und verstanden es aus der Erdkrume zu lesen. Doch sie waren die ersten, die den schrecklichen Hexenverfolgungen zum Opfer fielen, sagten sie doch oft Ernteausfälle und damit Hunger und Not voraus. Und etwas auszusprechen bedeutete damals dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Sie mussten für ihre Warnungen mit dem Leben bezahlen.

Aber genau diese Hexen waren es, die wir um Hilfe baten. Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass sie nicht so einfach zu fassen sind. Will man die Geister der Toten rufen, so bieten sich der

31. Oktober und der 30. April geradezu an. Vom zweiten Termin waren wir aber noch drei Wochen entfernt. Die Höhle bot zwar diese Möglichkeit ebenso, aber ich hatte es selbst schon erlebt, dass es nicht immer klappte, wenn man bestimmte Personen wünschte. Irgendwelche Schatten aus der Vergangenheit tauchen zwar mit Gewissheit auf, aber nicht immer die Gerufenen.

Aber unsere Stärke war, dass unser kleiner Kreis aus drei Hohepriesterinnen – und zwei Peaceleys bestand. Das verstärkte unsere Kraft so sehr, dass unser Unterfangen von Erfolg gekrönt war.

Nicht nur eine der Gerufenen, sondern ein ganzes Dutzend erschien, denen wir unser Anliegen unterbreiteten. Und sie gaben bereitwillig Antwort, erkannten sie doch in Hermine eine der ihren, wenngleich auch mit viel mehr Macht ausgestattet. Sie teilten ihr Wissen mit uns und als wir uns schließlich in die Grotte der Wahrheit begaben, hatte Hermine nach relativ kurzer Einkehr das Bild des gesuchten Ortes vor Augen. Mater Major stülpte einen Zauber über sie, der sie praktisch zu seinem lebenden Portschlüssel verwandelte, den sie zu gegebener Zeit aktivieren konnte.

Das abschließende Bad im See konnte unsere Müdigkeit gerade noch so weit bekämpfen, dass wir den Weg in unsere Betten fanden.

Abgesehen von Hermines Erfolg hatte ich leider eine Vision, die ich vorerst nicht so recht deuten konnte. Einerseits konzentrierte ich mich auf Hermine, andererseits trieben meine Gedanken in ganz anderer Richtung davon – ich sah ein Schlachtfeld vor meinen Augen, ein schreckliches blutiges Gemetzel, das ich wie durch einen Nebelschleier hindurch sah.

Darin war auch ein Werwolf verwickelt, von dem ich wusste, dass es Remus war. Und ich sah verächtlich feixende Gesichter, darunter alle unsere Begleiter auf dieser Mission und war verstört und unschlüssig, wie ich das Gesehene interpretieren sollte.

Ich sprach vage mit Mater Major darüber, versuchte dann aber doch etwas Schlaf zu finden, aus dem ich alsbald erwachte, da die Bilder mich bis in den Traum verfolgten. Als ich hörte, dass Severus die Höhlen aufgesucht hatte, stand mein Entschluss fest – ich musste mich jemandem anvertrauen, und Remus, der sonst meine erste Wahl gewesen wäre, war mir zu schrecklich in meiner Vision erschienen.

Severus sah mir erstaunt entgegen. Er war in der Grotte der Seelen und starrte zuvor ins dunkle Wasser. Ich setzte mich einfach neben ihn und starrte ebenfalls auf das dunkle Nass.

Nach einigen Minuten durchbrach seine Stimme die Stille: „Was hast du gesehen, das dich so beunruhigt?"

Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch dann brach es aus mir heraus und ich erzählte stockend von meiner Vision. Er unterbrach mich nicht, erst als ich geendet hatte fragte er: „Wieso glaubst du, dass dieses Bild etwas mit unserem Vorhaben zu tun hat? Welche Personen hast du erkannt? Wo hat es sich abgespielt? Zu welcher Jahreszeit? Zu welcher Tageszeit?"

Ich versuchte mich genauer zu erinnern: „Ich habe alles wie durch dichten Nebel beobachtet, aber es war wohl gleißendes Tageslicht vorherrschend. Ich konnte die Umgebung nicht erkennen nur freies Feld vielleicht vereinzelt Bäume. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung über die Jahreszeit. Und Gesichter sind ebenfalls nicht fassbar."

„Dann schließ die Augen und sag mir, was du riechst."

Bei einem anderen hätte mich diese Frage verwundert, aber ich wusste, dass er über den gleichen exzellenten Geruchsinn verfügte wie ich auch.

„Ich rieche ganz leicht den Duft von getrocknetem Gras und ... ja, das müsste Jasmin sein."

„Wir haben jetzt Mitte April – hier in dieser Gegend gibt es noch keine Heumahd und Jasmin duftet erst im Hochsommer so richtig stark. Glaubst du dieses Kampffeld befindet sich in einem anderen Erdteil auf dem diese Voraussetzungen zutreffen?"

„Nein, eigentlich schien es sich um einen Ort in England zu handelt. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass es sich nicht auf unseren Auftrag beziehen kann ..."

„Das sehe ich auch so – es könnte sich um eine Prophezeiung von einem zukünftigen Kampf handeln. Oder um eine Szene, die schon weit zurückliegt. Oder einfach um eine Visionierung deiner Angst. Du hast gesagt Remus in seiner Werwolfgestalt war der einzige den du sicher erkannt hast. Aber du hast ihm diesen Trank komponiert und zubereitet – dir hat er es zu verdanken, dass seine monatlich wiederkehrenden Verwandlungen ein Ende gefunden haben. Vielleicht bist du dir bloß nicht sicher, über die Wirksamkeit des Tranks, über dessen Sicherheit. Vielleicht spiegelt das alles nur deine Befürchtungen einen Fehler gemacht zu haben wieder."

„Ich denke nicht ... es war eher so, dass ich einerseits das ganze aus Zuschauersicht beobachtet habe, andererseits vor Angst wie gelähmt war, mit dem Wissen, dass eine Gefahr auf mich lauert, die mein Leben bedroht. Aber was soll's: ich mach mir eigentlich nichts aus Vorhersagen - aber diese war so anders, so wirklichkeitsgetreu, und ich so bewegungsunfähig."

„Dann solltest du dir dieses Bild im Herzen bewahren. Du erscheinst zumeist so stark und unberührbar, begib dich nicht ständig in Gefahr. Ich kann dich nicht immer nachsitzen lassen und dich vor Dummheiten zu bewahren."

Jetzt war ich es, die ihn erstaunt ansah. Wie meinte er das nun wieder? Sicher, er hatte mich in Marcels Zelt ertappt, wobei ich das Glück hatte, noch rechtzeitig für eine unverfängliche Situation zu sorgen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, hätte er uns im Bett erwischt.

Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass mein Geist vor ihm verschlossen blieb, bemerkte ich plötzlich ein total ungewöhnliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich sehr vorsichtig wenn es sein muss. Aber du hast meinen Geruchssinn unterschätzt."

Ich sollte ihn unterschätz haben? Aber ich hatte doch schnell einen sehr starken Maiglöckchenduft im Zelt verteilt.

„Du solltest bedenken, dass Maiglöckchen nicht zu Marcel passen."

Autsch – erwischt. Eins zu Null für ihn. Also hatte er sofort erkannt, dass wir nicht bloß geredet hatten. Aber sich dieses Wissen auch nicht anmerken lassen. Es geschah selten, aber jetzt spürte ich, wie eine intensive Röte mein Gesicht überzog.

Ein letztes: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon sie sprechen." schaffte ich noch, aber er beließ es dabei.

„Und der zweite Teil – das klang so, als ob du jemanden als Verräter in Verdacht hast?"

„Oh, da war auch mein Gesicht dabei – aber es stimmt – nur das bezieht sich mit Sicherheit auf unser Vorhaben. Ich weiß, dass wir einen Verräter in unseren Reihen haben."

„Und weshalb bist du dir so sicher?"

„Ich hab es gespürt, als ich euch die Höhlen zeigte – es war beinah greifbar – obwohl ich leider nicht weiß, wem ich es zutrauen würde."

„Das könnte genauso gut ich sein. Weshalb vertraust du es mir dann an? Was, wenn ich der Verräter bin?"

Meine Stimme war fast unhörbar, als ich sagte: „Weil ich das Gegenteil hoffe." Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er verstanden hatte, was ich sagte, aber ich spürte seine Blicke auf mir – es lag eine gewisse Verwunderung und Verwirrung in diesem Blick. Was mochte er jetzt denken?

„Du hoffst, dass ich kein Verräter bin? Darf ich dich fragen, was du über mich weißt?"

„Zuviel um ihnen bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Aber genug um zu glauben, dass Dumbledore ihnen zu Recht vertraut. und außerdem ..."

„Außerdem?"

„Außerdem hofft es meine Mutter genauso."

Die Stille, die erneut von uns Besitz ergriffen hatte, war erdrückend.

„Deine Mutter vertraut mir nicht." knapp und hart hatte er diese Bemerkung ausgestoßen.

Jetzt war ich es, die ihm offen ins Gesicht blickte. „Haben sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie sich auch irren könnten?"

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich unsere Augen, dann wandte er auch schon wieder den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nun denn, gehen wir davon aus, dass wir beide keine Verräter sind. Aber wer ist es dann?"

„Keine der Frauen. Als wir alleine hier waren, habe ich es nicht gespürt."

„Bleiben also Lupin, Longbottom, Weasley, Potter und der Hauself. Auch wenn ich von besagten Schülern keine allzu große Meinung habe, schließe ich sie fürs erste aus."

„Und Remus kann ich ausschließen – dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut."

Mir war sehr wohl aufgefallen, wie sich Severus Lippen bei dieser Aussage verzogen.

„Bleibt also Dobby – was wissen sie über ihn?"

„Nicht übermäßig viel – nur dass er Lucius Malfoy gehörte und durch Potters List freigesetzt wurde." Ich war bei der Nennung des Namens meines Aggressors merklich zusammengezuckt. Und für einen Augenblick spürte ich Severus Hand beruhigend auf meinem Unterarm. Er zog sie zwar rasch wieder zurück, aber mir war sowieso klar, dass er mittlerweile wusste, woher meine Angst stammte. Mit kurzen Worten erzählte er Dobbys Geschichte.

Ich sammelte mich und sagte: „Das wusste ich bisher nicht. Ein Hauself in Malfoys Diensten, der sich von seinem Herrn weggeschlichen hat um Harry zu warnen. Der erstaunlich schnell seine Freiheit zu genießen scheint und schließlich in Hogwarts auftaucht. Und das kam keinem merkwürdig vor? Hat sich denn keiner gewundert, wie er überhaupt Harry bei seinen Verwandten aufspüren konnte? Ich weiß über die Kräfte der Elfen Bescheid. Aber so geschützt wie Dumbledore dieses Haus hat, das ist auch für einen Elfen ein schwieriges Unterfangen."

„Aber glaubst du für Lucius wäre es einfacher?" Severus gab sich die Antwort selbst: „Na ja, bei dem Einfluss, den er im Ministerium hat, war es wohl ein leichtes das herauszufinden. Aber was hätte er damit bezweckt Potter zu warnen?"

„Wenn es sein ursprünglicher Plan war, Dobby als Spion einzuschmuggeln macht es Sinn. Er hat sicher einiges von Draco über Harry erfahren. Und konnte sicher voraussetzen, dass dieser sich kaum davon abbringen ließ nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Harry kann sehr eigensinnig sein. Und er hat ja erreicht was er wollte: Dobby muss ihm so nebenbei gesagt haben, dass er nur durch Kleidung befreit werden konnte. Und Harry ist auf diesen Zug aufgesprungen. Er dachte wohl eine edelmütige Tat zu vollbringen, dabei war er nur Werkzeug – Wachs in Lucius Händen. Mir ist bekannt wie manipulativ dieser vorgehen kann – ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Er glaubt unfehlbar zu sein. Aber dafür ist er wohl doch zu selbstverliebt – er hätte wohl nie geglaubt im Ministerium verhaftet zu werden. Aber einen Beweis für Dobbys Schuld gibt es noch nicht. Es ist nur eine Vermutung und solange er sich nicht zu erkennen gibt können wir nichts tun."

„Aber auf jeden Fall ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Besser vier." Ich spürte wie Severus für einen kurzen Augenblick schmunzelte. Für den Moment waren wir Verbündete, die einen gemeinsamen Feind vor Augen hatten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Nachdem alles gesagt war, verließ Severus die Höhlen und nach einer kurzen Einkehr folgte ich ihm.

264

264


	59. 59 Im Orden des Phönix

**59. Im Orden des Phönix**

Die anschließenden Wochen vergingen mit einer Unzahl von Prüfungen und somit blieb nicht übermäßig viel Zeit für Privates. Aber wann Harry auch immer Zeit für Luna hatte, trafen sie sich und er war froh sie zur Freundin zu haben.

Aber dann, Ende Mai bekam Harry eines Morgens überraschend Post. Es war eine der Schuleulen, die ihm ihr Bein hinstreckte um ihm ein Schreiben anzubieten auf dem stand:

„Bitte nicht bei Tisch öffnen und sofort wegstecken!"

Er wunderte sich zwar sehr, konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er steckte das Schreiben in seine Tasche und sah sich interessiert um, ob noch jemand so ein Schreiben erhalten hatte.

Seine Blicke trafen sich mit denen von Ron und Hermine, aber sie sahen genauso unwissend drein wie er. Sie beendeten rasch ihr Frühstück um sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer zu machen. Aber auf dem Weg dorthin zogen sie sich in eine Ecke eines verlassenen Ganges zurück und öffneten die Briefe. Und abgesehen von der Anrede waren sie fast identisch:

„_Lieber Harry!_

_Nachdem du in dem kommenden Sommer volljährig bist, und schon bewiesen hast, dass du für die Sache des Ordens des Phönix einzutreten bereit bist, wollen wir dir anbieten ein vollwertiges Mitglied im Orden zu werden. Du musst dich auch nicht sofort entscheiden, wir wollen dir und den anderen erst einmal unterbreiten, worin eure möglichen Aufgaben bestehen könnten. _

_Komm doch einfach nächsten Samstag gegen 20 Uhr zum Nordturm im 7. Stock. Professor Trelawney stellt uns freundlicherweise ihre Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung._

_Bis dann_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

„Wow, das hab ich mir doch schon immer gewünscht: vollwertiges Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Jetzt erfahren wir endlich auch alles, was dort so vor sich geht." Ron schien ziemlich stolz über diese Einladung zu sein.

„Sei dir da nur nicht zu sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore jedem all seine Geheimnisse verrät. Ich denke, dass auch im Orden jeder nur eine bestimmte Aufgabe erhält, und vielleicht sogar nicht einmal jeder weiß, wer aller dazu gehört." warf Hermine ein.

„Also das wäre dann ja so wie bei den Todessern. Die haben auch immer behauptet, dass sie gar nicht alle anderen Anhänger Lord Voldemorts kannten. Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore auch so arbeitet." meinte Harry.

„Na wie auch immer. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich Mitglied werden möchte." bekräftigte Ron, „Und immerhin haben wir ja auch schon für den Orden gearbeitet, als wir die Waldelfen um ihre Hilfe gebeten haben."

„Ja sicher, aber ich möchte mir trotzdem erst einmal anhören, was uns Dumbledore zu sagen hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich in meinem letzten Schuljahr so viel außerschulisches zu tun habe, dass meine Noten darunter leiden müssen." Hermine war noch eher zurückhaltend.

„Was sollte es denn wichtigeres geben, als im Kampf gegen Voldemort an Dumbledores Seite zu stehen?" Ron hatte sich so weit entwickelt, dass er den Namen des dunklen Lords nun ohne zu zögern aussprechen konnte. „Es gibt doch wirklich wichtigeres als Schulnoten."

„Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass ich nicht helfen würde, aber mir sind meine Noten eben schon wichtig. Und du könntest auch ein wenig mehr darauf schauen. Ich hoffe, dass es gelingen wird Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen, aber was wird danach? Ich möchte nun mal einen Beruf ausüben, der meinen Fähigkeiten entspricht. Und dafür lerne ich so fleißig, wie es mir möglich ist."

„Aber du hast doch diese ganz besonderen Kräfte: Hohe Priesterin und mächtige Erdhexe. Reicht dir das denn nicht? Und so viel ich verstanden habe, kannst du dafür hier in Hogwarts nicht wirklich viel lernen." erwiderte Ron.

„Das kann schon sein," entgegnete Hermine, „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich dazu geeignet bin diesen Weg zu gehen. Ich will mir nur auch andere Möglichkeiten offen halten, und später erst entscheiden."

„Na hallo, wollt ihr denn Snapes Unterricht versäumen?" hörten sie Jim fragen.

Ja, sie hatten die Zeit übersehen, und es war Eile geboten, dass sie nicht zu spät in den Tränkeunterricht kamen.

„Hast du heute auch Post bekommen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja hab ich, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst: Jules und ich sind schon seit Oktober Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix. Wir waren so frech und haben es als Bedingung gestellt, da wir schließlich das Haus am Grimmauldplatz geerbt haben und es weiter dem Orden als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung stellen. Aber der liebe Kreacher hört leider nicht übermäßig auf uns. Genauso wenig wie auf unseren Vater."

Sie hatten den Kerker erreicht und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Snape die Tür aufschloss.

Er war seit dem gemeinsamen Auftrag kein bisschen milder Harry gegenüber, auch wenn er ihm wieder einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Andererseits hätte sich Harry auch sehr gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Der Hass der zwischen ihnen schwebte war wohl doch zu mächtig.

Und immer noch hatte Harry ihn in Verdacht, dass er nicht wirklich auf der gleichen Seite stand wie sie. Er wollte schon die längste Zweit mit Claire darüber reden, aber bisher hatte er noch nicht den Mut dazu gefunden. Sie war seine Tochter und auch wenn sie sehr vorsichtig war, hoffte sie doch, dass er kein Spion der Gegenseite war.

Die Stunden im Kerker vergingen wieder unheimlich langsam. Mittlerweile mussten sie bereits sehr komplexe Rezepturen zusammenstellen und Harry war sich wieder einmal nicht sicher, ob er es auch richtig machte. Severus Snape stolzierte immer wieder durch die Reihen und wenn er an Harrys Platz vorbeikam zeigte sein Gesicht ein so selbstgefälliges Grinsen, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass sein Trankrezept gänzlich unbrauchbar war.

Aber als er nach einer Stunde begann die Zutaten zu dem Trank bereitzustellen, bemerkte er zu seinem Erstaunen, dass sein Rezept sich in zwei Positionen verändert hatte. Er las es noch einmal aufmerksam durch und stellte fest, dass es so wohl viel korrekter war als zuvor. Und wirklich, als er am Ende der Stunde den Trank abgab, hatte er zumindest die gleiche Färbung wie der von Hermine und Claire. Snape schien darüber nicht sehr erfreut, aber als er sich das Rezept dazu durchlas, konnte er nichts Auffälliges feststellen.

Nach der Stunde stellte Hermine erfreut fest: „Harry du scheinst es ja wirklich geschnallt zu haben. Aus dir wird wohl doch noch ein richtig guter Trankmischer."

Doch Harry hatte sehr wohl Claires verschwörerisches Zwinkern bemerkt. Es machte ihr wohl Spaß, Severus auf die Art eins auszuwischen.

„Wieso hilfst du mir andauernd? Glaubst du ich schaffe es nicht allein?" fragte Harry sie, als die anderen außer Hörweite waren.

„Sorry, aber dein Rezept war eben nicht so ganz brauchbar. Und ich habe auch nur zwei Kleinigkeiten ausgebessert. Aber wenn du das nicht willst, dann lass ich es eben." Und beleidigt zog Claire ab.

„Warte, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Aber ich dachte mir, dass ich es schon alleine schaffe. Jedenfalls danke für deine Hilfe, aber immer kannst du mir ja auch nicht helfen."

„Nein das wohl nicht, aber wenn du in den Ferien zu mir kommst, kann ich dir ja ein wenig Nachhilfe geben. Es freut mich nun mal tierisch, wenn Severus nicht über deine Tränke spotten kann. Und falls du jetzt böse bist auf mich: ich habe Ron genauso geholfen. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sollte, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er an euch ein Exempel statuiert und euch mit euren eigenen Tränken vergiftet. Bist du mir böse?"

„Nein, das nicht. Und dein Angebot auf Nachhilfe nehme ich gerne an. Aber Dumbledore hat doch gemeint ich müsse wieder zu meiner Tante."

„Das kannst du doch auch ruhig. Die ersten beiden Wochen habe ich sowieso zu tun. Und dann hole ich dich einfach. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten unsere Geburtstage heuer gemeinsam feiern. Und wenn es dir Recht ist frag ich auch noch Neville. Schließlich haben wir an drei aneinander folgenden Tagen – wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist. Außerdem werden wir alle drei volljährig. Da sollte doch wohl eine ordentliche Fete drin sein."

Harry freute sich schon darauf. Er hielt sehr viel von Claires Idee und für Neville wäre das wohl auch etwas besonderes.

Die Woche zog sich gewaltig in die Länge, aber dann war endlich Samstagabend.

Hermine, Ron und Harry machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg.

Bei Trelawneys Turm angelangt trafen sie auf Jim und Jules, Neville und Claire.

Und in dem Turmzimmer fanden sie viele bekannte Gesichter vor.

Da waren Arthur und Molly Weasley, sowie ihre Söhne Bill, Charlie, Fred und George.

Alastor Moody hatte es sich am Kamin bequem gemacht, Tonks plauderte angeregt mit McGonagall, Remus debattierte mit Shacklebolt, Hagrid unterhielt sich mit dem Wirt vom Eberkopf und Trelawney war ganz aufgeregt in ein Gespräch mit Philomenea Black und Miranda Aquila vertieft.

Sie begrüßten die anderen und als Albus Dumbledore auf der Bildfläche erschien suchten sie sich einen Sitzplatz und warteten auf das Kommende.

„Ich möchte euch hier herzlich begrüßen, und mich noch einmal bei dir Sybill bedanken, dass wir deine Räume nutzen dürfen. Falls ihr euch über dieses außerordentliche Treffen wundert, muss ich euch noch um etwas Geduld bitten. Wie ihr wisst, ist unser Orden in der Zwischenzeit ganz schön angewachsen und somit kann ich euch auch noch ein weiteres Mitglied vorstellen: Quendolin III: Kommen sie nur zu uns."

Harry wandte den Kopf zur Tür: und wirklich: da stand Quendolin, etwas betreten, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und trat in ihre Mitte und setzte sich neben Alastor Moody.

„So fürs erste dürften wir vollständig sein. Euch," und damit sah er auf die anwesenden Schüler, „begrüße ich natürlich genauso erfreut und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch uns anschließen werdet. Wir können wirklich jeden Mann und jede Frau brauchen.

Aber bevor ihr eine Entscheidung trefft, möchte ich euch etwas mitteilen, dass ich bisher als mein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis betrachtete habe. Aber nun ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr mein Wissen mit mir teilt. Vielleicht ist es euch aufgefallen, dass ich dieses Jahr des Öfteren außer Haus unterwegs war. Dafür bin ich euch eine Erklärung schuldig. Ich hoffe nur, es dauert euch nicht zu lange, aber dafür muss ich erst ein wenig ausholen:

Die meisten von euch wissen ja, dass Lord Voldemort einst ebenfalls diese Schule besucht hat. Er hieß eigentlich Tom Marvolo Riddle, aber als er feststellte, dass sein Vater Tom Riddle ein Muggel war, war er bemüht diesen Namen abzulegen. Ja, schaut mich nicht so ungläubig an: sein Vater war ein Muggel und seine Mutter Merope eine Hexe. Und diese stammte von Slytherin ab, was ihn, als er es herausbekam wohl unsagbar stolz machte.

Seine früheste Kindheit verbrachte er in dem Waisenhaus, in dem ihm seine Mutter das Leben schenkte, was ihr aber ihr eigenes Leben kostete. Ich selbst war der erste Zauberer, der ihm von der magischen Welt erzählte und ihn nach Hogwarts einlud. Ich habe wohl noch keinen Schüler gehabt, der so rasch von dieser Vorstellung begeistert war.

Er hatte seine Kräfte bereits kennen gelernt nur nicht gewusst, wie sie korrekt einzusetzen seien. Die Leiterin des Waisenhauses hatte schon angedeutet, dass er ein schwieriger Junge war, und immer wieder Gemeinheiten gegenüber seinen Mitschülern im Sinn hatte. Meine Hoffnung, dass sich das in Hogwarts ändern würde, war aber vergebens.

Er hatte zwar ein unwahrscheinliches Talent, sich bei manchen Mitschülern und Lehrern beliebt zu machen, aber ich beobachtete ihn genau und so entging mir nicht, dass sehr viel böses in ihm schlummerte.

Wie er sich aber letztlich wirklich entwickelt hat, das hätte mir nie zu träumen gewagt.

Riddle war ein ausgezeichneter eifriger Schüler und viele meinten, er würde es einmal weit bringen. Dass er nach Schulabgang bei Borgin und Burkes zu arbeiten begann verstanden sie nicht.

Und nach einigen Jahren verschwand er vollends von der Bildfläche, um dann als Lord Voldemort zurückzukehren. Er hatte sich verändert. Von dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann war nichts mehr zu sehen, er wirkte blass und unmenschlich und erst viel später wusste ich worauf das zurückzuführen war.

Nämlich auf den gleichen Grund wie auf sein „Nichtsterben" nach dem Angriff auf die Potters.

Er hatte etwas getan, was kein weißer Zauberer jemals gemacht hat: er hat seine Seele gespalten und in Horkruxen aufbewahrt."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, aber Harry hatte keine Ahnung wovon Dumbledore da sprach.

„Für all jene, die nicht wissen was ein Horkrux ist und wie er gemacht wird:

Wenn jemand einen Mord begeht, dann spaltet sich ein Teil seiner Seele ab, und dieser kann von einem besonders fähigen Zauberer in einen Gegenstand eingefangen werden. Das Ziel des Zauberers ist es Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Solange ein Horkrux existiert kann derjenige nicht sterben, und es bietet sich ihm die Möglichkeit sich wieder mit diesem Seelenteil zu verbinden um zurück ins Leben zu kommen. Wenn auch diese Leben nur mehr ein Schattendasein ist.

Nun denn, Voldemort hat allem Anschein nach nicht bloß einen Horkrux erzeugt sondern gleich mehrere.

Zwei davon sind bereits zerstört: sein altes Tagebuch, das du Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens mit dem Basisliskenzahn durchstochen hast, und einen Ring, ein Erbstück von Salazar Slytherin persönlich, den ich zu meinem Stolz selbst gefunden und zerstört habe.

Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es noch mehr Horkruxe gibt. Und solange diese nicht zerstört sind, ist es uns nicht möglich Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Also wird es unsere erste Aufgabe sein, diese Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören."

„Aber wo sollen wir denn suchen? Und woher wissen wir, wie diese Horkruxe aussehen? Welche Gegenstände hat er dazu verwendet?" fragte Minerva McGonagall entsetzt.

„Genau weiß ich das leider auch nicht, aber bei meinen Recherchen bin ich auf zwei Gegenstände gestoßen, von denen ich annehme, dass er sie verwendet hat.

Da wäre einmal ein Kelch, der Helga Hufflepuff gehört hat. Und ein Medaillon, das sich ebenfalls im Besitz von Toms Mutter Merope befand, und wohl auch von Slytherin stammt. Ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er vielleicht noch andere Erbstücke der Hogwarts Gründer gefunden hat.

Aber mir ist aus dem Nachlass Gryffindors nur der Sprechende Hut und sein Schwert bekannt und beides befindet sich in meinem Büro, und ich denke, dass Riddle keinen Zugriff darauf hatte. Und von Ravenclaw ist mir kein einziges Stück bekannt. Eure Aufgabe wir es also sein, Nachforschungen anzustellen, ob es noch Dinge aus dem Besitz der Gründer gibt, die noch existieren und euch auf die Suche nach den möglichen Verstecken zu machen."

„Und wo sollen wir damit beginnen?" fragte Moody.

„In alten Büchern, in alten Aufzeichnungen – erkundigt euch bei bekannten Nachkommen der Gründer. Ich allein kann das nicht schaffen. Ich habe in dem letzten Jahr schon einiges erreicht, aber ich bin wohl schon zu alt, um es allein zu Ende zu führen. Ich hoffe auf eure Mithilfe. Vielleicht kommt uns ja auch der Zufall zu Hilfe. Vielleicht habt ihr eine Idee, die uns weiterhilft.

Und nun habe ich euch aber lange genug aufgehalten. Ich danke euch für euer Kommen und habe nur noch eine Frage an unsere Jüngsten in der Runde: Wollt ihr dem Orden beitreten?"

Für Ron und Harry war es ja schon festgestanden: sie bejahten sofort. Auch Hermine stimmte nach kurzem Nachdenken zu, nur Claire und Neville zögerten noch.

„Ich würde ja gerne, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem Orden eine Hilfe sein kann." murmelte Neville leise.

„Das lass ruhig unsere Sorge sein. Ich hätte dich gern in unseren Reihen. Und was ist mit dir Claire?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore erneut.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn sie mich nicht einbeziehen. Ich könnte dem Orden zu sehr schaden."

„Wieso glaubst du das? Gerade von dir hätte ich so eine Aussage nicht erwartet." Die Stimme des Schulleiters hatte einen sehr erstaunten Ton angenommen.

„Sie haben doch bei Dobby auch bereits den Fehler begangen, dass sie ihm blind vertraut haben. Sie sollten sich wohl ihre Gefährten besser auswählen."

Harrys Blick huschte in Richtung Snape. Hatte sie diesen Satz wirklich auf sich oder ihn, den ehemaligen Todesser und Spion gemünzt? Doch Harry kam nicht dazu sie zu fragen, denn Dumbledore bat sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und sie folgte ihm zögernd zu seinem Büro.

Die anderen blieben noch einige Zeit und unterhielten sich bei einer Tasse Tee, die Trelawney ihnen anbot über das soeben gehörte. Sie sollten sich also auf die Suche nach Erbstücken der Gründer machen. Das klang ja ungeheuer interessant, aber ob sie damit wohl auch Erfolg hatten?

14. Sichtwechsel

In meinem Büro angekommen, bat ich Claire Platz zu nehmen. „So und jetzt erkläre mir bitte, wieso du zögerst dem Orden beizutreten?"

Sie antwortete nicht gleich, wobei sie den Blick gesenkt hielt, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und sah mich an als sie sagte: „Sie wissen aus welcher Familie ich abstamme. Und sie wissen auch, dass ich Fähigkeiten geerbt habe, die viele Generationen vor mir von meinen Vorfahren beherrscht wurden. Und das sind beileibe auch Zauberer und Hexen gewesen, die sehr mit der schwarzen Magie verbunden waren.

Ich kann den Drang, diese Fähigkeiten auch selbst einzusetzen zwar zumeist unterdrücken, und ich stehe mit Sicherheit auf ihrer Seite Professor Dumbledore, aber manchmal kann ich sie nicht beherrschen. Sie haben wohl auch von dem Vorfall mit Draco gehört. Ich wollte nicht, dass er in meine Erinnerung eintaucht und seinen Vater so sieht, vor allem mich nicht so sieht. Und doch ist es passiert. Der kurz auflodernde alte Hass hat für einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit Besitz von mir ergriffen und solange ich mein Handeln nicht total beherrsche, wäre es ein Fehler, wenn ich zu viel über den Orden weiß.

Auch dieses Wissen über die Horkruxe, das sie uns soeben mitgeteilt haben, sollte meine Ohren besser nicht erreicht haben. Aber geschehen ist geschehen. Ich fürchte nur, ich könnte dieses genauso ungewollt weiterleiten wie ich es Draco gegenüber mit meiner Erinnerung getan habe."

„Ich denke, das ist etwas ganz anderes. Es war sicher nicht gut, Draco diese Einsicht zu gewähren. Er war ziemlich verwirrt danach und stellte sein bisheriges Weltbild in Frage. Und wie es scheint hat er nun aber entschieden, dass du ihm etwas vorgespielt hast. Er glaubt, dass du ihm diese Szene absichtlich präsentiert hast, um seinen Vater in Misskredit zu bringen. Ich denke es wäre an der Zeit mit ihm zu reden. Ich könnte das übernehmen, aber ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du das machst.

Draco ist im Sinne seines Vaters erzogen worden, aber ich glaube er hat nur noch nicht gelernt zu unterscheiden, wie man die Wahrheit erkennt. Er strebt nur danach, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn sei, aber wenn er mit den richtigen Leuten zu tun bekäme, und ich denke du wärst die Richtige dafür, dann hätte er eine Chance sich selbst zu entscheiden, welchen Weg er gehen will. Und wie schon gesagt: ich vertraue dir. Und du hast bereits gezeigt, dass du uns eine Hilfe bist. Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Als ich von den Horkruxen sprach hatte ich sogar das Gefühl dir wäre bereits etwas dazu eingefallen."

„Erstens: ich glaube nicht, dass ich an Draco herankomme. Aber sie haben Recht, vielleicht versuche ich es.

Und zweitens: Die Sache mit den Horkruxen ist mir nicht neu. Remus hat früher schon davon gesprochen und Philomenea ebenso. Dass Riddle sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als unsterblich zu sein verwundert keinen von uns. Und die Erstellung von Horkruxen macht ihm das möglich. Wobei ich noch nie von jemandem gehört habe, der mehr als einen Horkrux gemacht hat. Aber gemordet hat er sicherlich öfters, so gesehen ist es nachvollziehbar, dass ihre Annahme, dass noch mehr als die beiden von ihnen Zerstörten existieren zutrifft.

Wo haben sie diesen Ring gefunden?"

„Im zerstörten Haus seines Großvaters Marvolo Gaunt."

„Und woher hatte er den Ring?"

„Von eben dort. Aber worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Er entwendete den Ring aus dem Haus seiner Vorfahren und brachte ihn zurück, als er ihn in einen Horkrux verwandelt hatte und nicht mehr bei sich benötigte. Vielleicht hat er das ja des Öfteren so gemacht? Vielleicht befindet sich der Kelch Hufflepuffs genau dort, woher er ihn hatte? Mich würde das zumindest nicht verwundern."

Ich hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. Es stimmte, dass Riddle seinen Drang nach Höherem mit den Erbstücken der Gründer besiegelt hatte. Also konnte es auch durchaus sein, dass in seinen krausen Gedanken, der ursprüngliche Fundort auch der derzeitige Aufbewahrungsort sein könnte. Ich beschloss dem nachzugehen. Ich hatte bisher nicht daran gedacht nachzuforschen was mit dem Haus der ursprünglichen Besitzerin des Kelches, eine alte reiche Frau namens Smith und ihres Zeichens Nachfahre von Helga Hufflepuff persönlich, geschehen war. Das würde am nächsten Tag gleich meine erste Aufgabe sein.

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen Mitglied im Orden zu werden. Aber du siehst doch selbst, dass du wichtig bist für unsere Sache,. Du kannst logisch denken, was wie bekannt ist vielen Zauberern und Hexen abgeht."

„Na gut, betrachten sie mich als Mitglied, aber überlegen sie es sich gut, bevor sie mir noch mehr anvertrauen. Dobby hat auch einiges von der Schule mitbekommen, das er nicht hätte wissen sollen. Und Sir ..."

Sie zögerte eine Moment, bis sie fortfuhr: „Weshalb vertrauen sie Severus eigentlich? Wie können sie sich sicher sein, dass er nicht doch ein Spion der anderen Seite ist?"

Ihre Stimme, die sonst immer recht kräftig klang war sehr sehr leise geworden.

„Severus war einmal ein Todesser. Das weißt du sowieso von deiner Mutter. Aber zu der Zeit, als Sybill Trelawney ihre Prophezeiung gemacht hatte, war er das nicht mehr. Da hat er bereits für mich gearbeitet. Ich hatte ein Treffen mit Sybill arrangiert, da sie sich für die Stelle als Wahrsagelehrerin bewarb und ich hatte auch Severus dorthin bestellt, damit es so aussehen sollte, als ob auch er ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei mir hatte.

Er hatte mir erzählt, dass Lord Voldemort es von ihm verlangte, dass er als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, um mich auszuspionieren. Da ich Severus aber erst die Stelle für das darauffolgende Schuljahr versprechen konnte, war er in Sicherheit und sein Doppelspiel wurde von Riddle nicht aufgedeckt. Niemand konnte wissen, dass Sybill tatsächlich Seherbegabung hatte und gerade an diesem Tag eine Prophezeiung machen würde. Und hier machte ich einen folgenschweren Fehler:

Ich dachte mir noch nicht, dass Trelawney etwas wirklich wichtiges gesagt hätte, ich wollte Severus etwas in die Hand geben, das er seinem Herrn erzählen konnte. Und so gab ich ihm einen Teil der Prophezeiung bekannt, und er sollte so tun, als habe er sie zufällig belauscht. Beide konnten wir doch nicht ahnen, was sich daraus entwickelt hat." Ich musste kurz einhalten, da es mir bei dem Gedanken an die Folgen das Herz zerriss.

„Wie du dir denken kannst, war der „Erfolg" unserer Mission der Tod von Harrys Eltern. Nie wäre mir in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie wirklich in Gefahr seien. Wie konnte ich mich nur so irren? Ich mache mir unsagbare Vorwürfe, und Severus tut es seinerseits genauso."

„Aber er konnte James doch sowieso nicht leiden." warf Claire ein.

„Ich weiß, das ist eine alte Geschichte. Aber Lily hat er gemocht. Deine Mutter muss dir doch erzählt haben, dass sie es war, die ihm in der vierten Klasse das Leben gerettet hat? Er hat beim Brauen eines Trankes einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen und Lily konnte ihm noch gerade rechtzeitig das Gegenmittel verabreichen. Er verdankt ihr also sein Leben, was doppelt so schwer wiegt, nach dem was geschehen ist. Ich bin mir 100 %ig sicher, dass seine Reue echt ist, und er auf unserer Seite steht. Und ich weiß, dass du das auch hoffst. Du hast doch sonst so ein gutes Gespür bei der Abschätzung anderer. Wieso bist du dir in seinem Fall so unsicher?"

„Eben weil ich hoffe, dass ich nicht enttäuscht werde. Solange ich in der abwartenden Position bleibe, hoffe ich nicht allzu sehr verletzt zu werden, wenn es sich doch herausstellt, dass er noch immer Riddles Diener ist. Ich habe Angst davor, auch wenn ich es immer weniger glaube.

Ich habe in den letzten Wochen Vertrauen zu ihm gewonnen. Er hat bewiesen, dass er auch mal fair sein kann. Wenngleich zwar nicht zu Harry, aber doch zu mir. Er hat mir in den Höhlen von Mater Major zugehört und geholfen.

Was ihn auszeichnet ist, dass er ein guter Analytiker ist und logische Schlüsse ziehen kann. Manchmal bin ich schon in Versuchung gekommen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich seine Tochter bin, aber dann war ich doch zu feige dazu."

„Tja, das verstehe ich auch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der richtige Augenblick noch kommen wird. Hab Geduld. Und nun solltest du wohl ins Bett. Ich habe dich lange genug aufgehalten. Gute Nacht Claire."

„Gute Nacht Professor." Sie stand auf und verließ mein Büro.

Ich sah ihr nach und überlegte, ob ich ihr irgendwie helfen konnte. Aber nein, sie würde schon zurechtkommen. Sie hatte zwar ihre Schwächen aber sie war auch stark. Sie würde ihren Weg gehen.

Mehr Sorgen bereitete mir hingegen Severus Snape. Ja, ich vertraute ihm im Prinzip. Aber er hatte eine Schwäche für die dunklen Künste. Das hatte er ja bereits noch während seiner Schulzeit bewiesen, als er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Und auch wenn er sich von diesem abwandte, er war wohl doch noch empfänglich für die dunkle Seite. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn er wüsste, dass Claire seine Tochter war.

Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn er erführe, dass Miranda sich keinem anderen Mann genähert hatte. Ich habe mit angesehen, wie Remus um sie geworben hat. Aber sie scheint ihn nur als guten Freund zu betrachten. Ihm ist das zwar zu wenig, aber er schiebt ihre Ablehnung sowieso auf seinen Werwolfteil. Aber das ist es wohl nicht.

Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie sehr wohl noch etwas für Severus empfindet. Wenn er das wüsste, käme er sicher nicht in Versuchung noch einmal die Seiten zu wechseln. Aber hatte ich das Recht mich hierin einzumischen?

Sollte ich mich einfach verplappern und Severus die Wahrheit über Claire sagen?

Er musste sowieso blind sein, wenn er es nicht bemerkte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ich sah verwundert hoch. Wer mochte mich um die Zeit noch stören? Auf mein „Herein" öffnete sich die Tür und Severus trat ein. Welch Zufall, wo ich doch grade an ihn gedacht hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, dass ich sie so spät noch störe" begann er.

„Oh mein letzter Gast ist gerade zuvor erst gegangen. Was kann ich für sie tun?" und dabei machte ich eine einladende Handbewegung, die ihn zum Setzen einlud.

„Es ist nur, also ich mache mir Gedanken über das, was Claire gesagt hat. Ich habe natürlich bemerkt, dass dieser Potter Junge mich unverfroren angeschaut hat, als sie sagte, sie sollten sich ihre Vertrauten besser aussuchen. Wenn sie mich fragen, sowieso eine Frechheit ihre Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Und ich frage mich, ob sie selbst diese Aussage auch auf mich gemünzt hat?"

„Nein das hat sie nicht. Sie hat wirklich sich selbst gemeint."

„Aber wieso? Sie scheint mir doch wirklich eine junge Hexe zu sein, die zur Gänze auf ihrer Seite steht Sir. Weshalb hat sie dann solche Zweifel?"

„Ja wissen sie Severus: sie hat aufgrund ihrer Abstammung so einige Fähigkeiten, die normalerweise schwarzen Magiern zugeschrieben werden. Und sie weiß darum. Und befürchtet unserer Sache womöglich Schaden zuzufügen. Sie hat die Angelegenheit mit Draco Malfoy erwähnt. Darüber sind sie ja auch im Bilde."

„Natürlich, ich habe sie ja schließlich ohnmächtig aufgefunden. Und es stimmt wohl, dass dieser Eingriff in Malfoys Gedanken keine weiße Magie darstellt. Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat."

„Ja aber genau das verunsichert sie. Sie befürchtet dergleichen könnte wieder passieren und schlimmeren Schaden anrichten, wenn sie zu viel wüsste. Sie hat nun doch zugestimmt Mitglied im Orden zu werden. Aber angemerkt, dass sie nicht zu viel wissen wolle."

„Ich habe ihr schon einmal angeboten ihr in der Sache zu helfen und ihr Bücher über Okklumentik und Leglimentik gegeben. Aber sie hat mich nicht noch einmal darauf angesprochen."

„Ach wissen sie Severus, Claire ist wohl doch ein klein wenig zu stolz um öfters um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber sie könnten ihr ja ihre Hilfe anbieten. Und wenn sie das nicht wollen, dann nehmen sie es eben als meine Empfehlung entgegen, dass sie unserem neuen Ordensmitglied zur Seite stehen."

Ich hatte das Vergnügen einen der seltenen Momente zu erleben, in denen Severus Snape heimlich grinste. Das passierte nicht oft, aber es zeigte mir, dass ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Sie war nämlich in der Hinsicht genauso wie er: stolz und stur. Sollte ich ihm nicht doch sagen ...?

„Ja, wenn ich ihr sage, es sei der Wunsch des Schulleiters ... . Gut aber nun zu etwas ganz anderem. Mir ist da nämlich so ein Gedanke wegen der Horkruxe gekommen."

„Ich höre."

„Also sie sagen sie haben diesen Ring zerstört. Wo haben sie ihn gefunden und wo hatte Voldemort ihn her?"

Ich war verblüfft. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ... ?

„Riddle hatte den Ring seinem Onkel Morfin Gaunt in dessen Elternhaus abgenommen und ihn später wieder in den Ruinen des Hauses versteckt."

„Dann wäre es doch auch möglich, dass er es mit anderen Stücken ebenso gemacht hat, oder? Also wenn sie wüssten, woher er z.B. diesen Kelch hat, dann sollte man wohl zuerst dort suchen. Aber weshalb grinsen sie so? Ist meine Überlegung so lächerlich?"

Jetzt klang er richtig gekränkt und ich beeilte mich ihm zu versichern: „Nein keineswegs Severus. Aber sie müssen entschuldigen: vor wenigen Minuten hat mir Claire das selbe erklärt. Ich muss schon sagen, mir ist es nicht aufgefallen aber ihnen beiden sofort. Gleich morgen werde ich zum Haus von Mrs. Smith gehen und Nachforschungen anstellen. Es scheint eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen zu sein, dass ich endlich mit meinem bisherigen Wissen herausgerückt bin."

Severus schien beruhigt. „Und sie hat wirklich das gleiche gesagt? Sie verblüfft mich immer wieder aufs neue. Nun denn, danke das sie Zeit für mich hatten. Gute Nacht Sir."

„Gute Nacht Severus. und danke für ihre Mithilfe."


	60. 60 Spurensuche und beantwortete Fragen

**60. Spurensuche und beantwortete Fragen**

Irgendwie erschien Harry in den darauffolgenden letzten Schulwochen alles Schulische nur nebensächlich. Nun wirklich vollwertiges Mitglied im Orden des Phönix zu sein, und Dumbledore bei der Suche nach diesen Horkruxen zu helfen beflügelte ihn. Nur mit viel Druck von Hermine erledigte er seine Aufgaben und brachte die Abschlussprüfungen gut hinter sich.

Die meiste Zeit allerdings verbrachte er mit Ron in der Bibliothek um sich auf die Spuren der Hogwartsgründer zu begeben. Endlich, in ihrem vorletzten Schuljahr hatten sie begonnen „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" zu lesen. Und das war doch bei weitem interessanter, als Harry es sich gedacht hatte. Hier stand einiges über die Anfänge der Zauberschule, über die Notwendigkeit die magische Welt im Geheimen zu bewahren, da es in der Welt der Muggel kein Verständnis für alles „unnatürliche" gab.

Mit Erschrecken lasen sie, dass die Hexenverfolgungen ihren Siegeszug mit einem Buch, dem „Hexenhammer" nahmen, geschrieben von zwei Mönchen und abgesegnet von der katholischen Kirche. Harry hatte immer geglaubt, dass diese Hexenprozesse und –Verbrennungen im dunklen Mittelalter passierten, und nun musste er feststellen, dass sie erst mit Beginn der Neuzeit, nach der Entdeckung Amerikas so richtig losgingen.

Ein kalter Schauder rieselte über seinen Rücken, wenn er las wie viele Menschen in drei Jahrhunderten Opfer wurden. Vor allem war es auch der Umstand, dass es zumeist keine Hexen oder Zauberer gewesen waren, die ihr Leben lassen mussten, sondern ganz normale Menschen, die bloß irgendjemandem im Wege standen.

Kräuterkundige Frauen und Hebammen waren ein äußerst beliebtes Ziel der Häscher. Sie folterten und quälten sie solange bis sie alles zugaben, wenn sie damit nur diesen Qualen ein Ende bereiten konnten. Manch echte Hexen und Zauberer machten sich zudem einen Scherz daraus sich fangen und „verbrennen" zu lassen, indem sie bloß laut schrien, obgleich sie keine Schmerzen verspürten da sie sich magisch geschützt hatten und wenn die Flammen groß genug waren einfach fortapparierten.

Aber so erzählte die Geschichte, es gab auch Hexen, die zum Schutz ihrer Familie ihren Zauberstab zerbrachen und fortan als Muggel weiterlebten. Und wenn sie denn doch jemandem als „auffällig" erschienen, genauso hilflos verbrannten wie all die anderen.

„Was glaubst du würde heute passieren, wenn die Muggel herausfänden, was hinter ihrem Rücken so passiert? Dass es wirklich Hexen und Zauberer gibt, die Magie beherrschen. Glaubst du sie würden Angst bekommen? Und uns wieder verfolgen? Oder wäre es ihnen einerlei?" Harry stellte Ron diese Frage nachdem er ein besonders blutrünstiges Kapitel des Buches gelesen hatte.

„Tja, das kann man wohl eben nicht vorhersehen. Deshalb sind ja auch alle Zaubereiministerien auf der Erde so damit beschäftigt, nur ja nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen. Wir besitzen zwar Mächte, über welche die Muggel nicht verfügen, aber sie sind uns in jedem Fall zahlenmäßig überlegen. Ich weiß nicht was passieren würde. Aber ich denke, es wäre nichts Gutes."

Ron hatte ein dickes altes Buch aufgeschlagen, das sich mit Heraldik, also der Wappenkunde beschäftigte. Und nun suchte er eifrig, in welchen magischen Familien sich die Gründerwappen wiederfanden.

„Schau mal da," Ron hielt Harry das offene Buch hin, „das müssen jene Smiths sein, die von Helga Hufflepuff abstammen. Das Wappen sieht haargenau so aus, findest du nicht?"

Harry beugte sich über die alten Seiten und meinte: „Ja, das könnte passen. Aber ich glaube um welches Erbstück von Hufflepuff es sich handelt, scheint Dumbledore ja bereits zu wissen. Viel wichtiger wären noch Gryffindor und Ravenclaw." Und er vertiefte sich wieder in sein eigenes Buch.

Manchmal waren alle neuen Ordensmitglieder in der Bibliothek vereint, und Madam Pince schlich ständig um sie herum, weil sie wohl dachte, sie heckten etwas aus.

Drei Wochen vor Schulschluss, als sie am Weg vom Abendessen zurück zu ihrem Turm waren, fiel Claire, die schon tagsüber ausgesprochen wortkarg gewesen war einfach so in Ohnmacht. Professor McGonagall, die soeben aus der großen Halle trat, beschwörte eine Trage herauf und brachte sie zum Krankenflügel. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Jim und Jules ließen sich nicht davon abhalten mit zu kommen.

Im Krankenflügel stießen sie aber nicht nur auf Madam Pomfrey, sondern auch auf Severus Snape, der ihr allem Anschein nach fertige Tränke gebracht hatte.

Die Heilerin half McGonagall Claire ins Bett zu verfrachten und untersuchte sie besorgt. „Was ist passiert?" richtete sie ihre Frage an ihre Begleiter.

„Wir wissen auch nur, dass sie plötzlich umgekippt ist. Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass ihr übel oder schwindelig wäre. Was ist los mit ihr?" Hermines Worte klangen besorgt.

„Tja, ich habe sie ja gewarnt. Kein Wunder bei der Gewichtsabnahme. Ist euch noch nie der Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen, dass Claire magersüchtig ist? Ihr sitzt doch bei Tisch zusammen, da muss euch so etwas doch auffallen."

Bestürzt antwortete Jules: „Aber sie isst doch oft recht wenig. Und dann wieder umso mehr. Bisher war das immer relativ ausgeglichen."

„Aber in letzter Zeit hat sie fast nichts gegessen." erinnerte sich Harry. „Und sie hat ja auch oft bei den Mahlzeiten gefehlt und gemeint sie habe bereits gegessen. Vielleicht war das ja gar nicht wahr."

„He, was gehen euch meine Essgewohnheiten an?" Claire war zu sich gekommen und hatte sich mühsam im Bett aufgerichtet. „Was mach ich eigentlich hier?"

„Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, weil dein Körper so nicht weiter machen kann. Sieh dich nur an: du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen. Wo ist das hübsche Mädchen hin, das zu Beginn des Schuljahres in Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist?" Die Schulheilerin sah mehr als besorgt drein.

„Papperlapapp. Mir geht es gut. Und ich esse ja auch. Was soll der ganze Unsinn? Ich muss ja nicht daher laufen wie ein Mastschwein."

„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Claire. Stell dich doch einmal vor einen Spiegel." tadelte McGonagall.

„Hören sie mir auf damit. Ich weiß wie ich aussehe. Aber es ist mir bei weitem lieber dürr durch die Gegend zu laufen, als ständig die Blicke der Jungs auf meinem Busen zu spüren. Ich werde manchmal nur angestarrt, als ob ich ein Schauobjekt für Sexualkunde wäre. Ich bin nun mal keine vollwertige Frau, dann will ich auch gar nicht so aussehen."

Madam Pomfrey hatte entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen und forderte sie nun auf: „Darf ich die hier anwesenden Zauberer bitten das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich denke das Gespräch sollte unter uns Hexen weiter geführt werden."

„Nein!"

Harry, der sich schon umgedreht hatte um Madam Pomfreys Aufforderung nachzukommen sah erstaunt zurück. Es war Snape, der dieses nein ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser setzte sich einfach auf das Bett, dass neben Claires stand und meinte: „Du willst also nicht angegafft werden? Du willst um deiner selbst willen für voll genommen werden? Aber wie soll das denn gehen? Wenn du so Raubbau mit deinem Körper betreibst, bist du auch bald zu anderen Dingen nicht mehr fähig. Als Heeling-Hands müsstest du das besser als jeder andere wissen."

„Oh ja, ich weiß schon so einiges. Aber ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich habe es einfach satt, meinen Körper zur Schau zu stellen. Ich hab es satt so auszusehen. Ich werde nie ein Baby stillen, wozu also brauch ich einen Busen? Ich will nicht über mein Aussehen definiert werden. Es reicht, dass jeder meine Narbe angafft, es reicht, es reicht, es reicht ... !"

Ermattet sank Claire auf ihr Bett zurück, Tränen kullerten ihr haltlos über die Wangen. Jim wollte zu ihr gehen, aber Snape hielt ihn zurück.

„Du definierst dein Frau-sein also rein über die Fähigkeit Kinder zu gebären? Wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, bist du auch Hebamme? Was erzählst du den Frauen, denen es genauso geht wie dir? Sagst du ihnen, sie wären nichts wert? Sagst du ihnen sie sollten sich verkriechen und nur noch dahinvegetieren?"

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Claire wieder auf. „Das würde ich nie sagen! Ich habe schon viele Frauen trösten müssen, Frauen, die nicht schwanger werden und Frauen, die ihr Baby während der Schwangerschaft verloren haben. Ich kann andere recht gut trösten. Wir definieren uns nicht über unsere Kinder. Sie sind auch ohne Mutter zu sein wertvoll. Wie können Sie so einen Schwachsinn behaupten?"

„Aber du hast doch gerade eben dasselbe gesagt. Du glaubst keine Kinder bekommen zu können, und darum verleugnest du dein Frau-sein total. Wieso gilt für dich etwas anderes, als für diejenigen, die dir ihr Leid klagen? Du bist eine äußerst begabte Hexe, ich habe noch nie eine Hexe mit deinen Kenntnissen in meinen Kursen gehabt. Es liegt dir einfach im Blut die richtigen Zutaten für Tränke zusammenzufügen. Und ich habe auch noch von keinem anderen Lehrer gehört, dass du eine miserable Schülerin wärst. Weshalb glaubst du dann, dass du ohne Kinder kein Recht zu leben hast?"

„Das habe ich nie behauptet."

„Aber du handelst so. Wenn du deine Essgewohnheiten nicht schleunigst umstellst begehst du langsam Selbstmord. Madam Pomfrey wird dir das sicherlich bestätigen. Genauso wie deine Mutter. Und genaugenommen weißt du es ja auch selbst. Willst du es wirklich so weit kommen lassen? Als begabte Hexe, die im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord wichtig sein könnte, schmeißt du dein Leben aus lauter Selbstmitleid weg, ohne daran zu denken, dass dich andere vielleicht brauchen könnten? Aber in dem Zustand bist du niemandem eine Hilfe. Du würdest keinen Kampf durchstehen, dafür bist du bereits jetzt viel zu geschwächt. Hast du denn wirklich gar keine Pläne für dein weiteres Leben? Willst du, dass es jetzt schon zu Ende geht?"

Harry hatte den beiden, so wie die anderen Anwesenden aufmerksam zugehört. Snapes Worte klangen oberflächlich betrachtet richtig fies, aber es schien so, als ob sie auf Claire die richtige Wirkung hätten. Er hatte angesprochen, was sie sich selbst zumutete. Wie sorglos sie mit ihrem Leben umging.

„Ich möchte ja gar nicht kneifen, aber ich fürchte ich werde keine Hilfe sein. Ich mache viel zuviel Fehler. Und ich habe mich nicht im Griff. Und das hat nicht nur mit meiner jetzigen körperlichen Verfassung zu tun." Claire klang jetzt bereits bei weitem kleinlauter als zuvor.

„Wenn es darum geht deinen Geist richtig abzuschotten, könnte ich dir helfen. Ich habe dir das schon einmal angeboten, und Dumbledore hat mich gebeten es noch mal zu tun. Ich weiß, dass du die Kraft hast deinen Geist zu beherrschen."

„Na, wenn der Schulleiter meint ... . Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich erscheinen, darum habe ich nicht gefragt."

„So zurückhaltend hatte ich dich bisher nicht eingeschätzt."

„Na dann war es eben meine Sturheit, die mich davon abgehalten hat. Ich kann nichts dafür, das liegt in meinen Genen verankert."

„Von deiner Mutter hast du das aber nicht." stellte Snape fest.

Da überzog ein Grinsen Claires Gesicht als sie antwortete: „DAS habe ich auch nie behauptet."

Dann fiel sie wieder erschöpft zurück und Madam Pomfrey beharrte darauf, dass sie jetzt alle das Krankenzimmer verließen. „Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe und dann werde ich sie mit all meinen Kräften zum Essen zwingen.

Den folgenden Tag verbrachte Claire auf der Krankenstation. Hermine besuchte sie in einer Freistunde und begegnete Claires Mutter Miranda, die zwar besorgt, aber zugleich auch zuversichtlich wirkte: „Ich weiß ja nicht, was Severus zu ihr gesagt hat, aber er scheint die richtigen Worte verwendet zu haben."

Abends traf sich der halbe Gryffindorjahrgang bei Claires Bett und verließen den Platz erst, als Miranda auftauchte und meinte, sie sollten Claire nicht überfordern.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf einen sehr verwirrt aussehenden Neville.

„Was ist los, Neville? Du bist ja ganz blass. Bist du krank? Sollen wir dich zu Mme Pomfrey bringen?" erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Mir geht es gut. Aber ich," und damit zog er die anderen beiseite, „ich habe zufällig ein Gespräch belauscht, und das hat mich durcheinander gebracht."

„Wen hast du denn belauscht? Ein Liebespärchen beim Flirten?" lachte Ron.

„Ich wollte auch kurz zu Claire in den Krankenflügel. Aber auf meinem Weg dorthin hörte ich Snape näherkommen. Und da hab ich mich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verdrückt, weil ich ihm nicht auch noch außerhalb der Schulstunden begegnen will."

„Das erscheint uns allen verständlich. Hat Snape Selbstgespräche geführt?" Jim zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Schlimmer! Ich hatte die Tür einen Spalt offen und gerade auf meiner Sichthöhe traf Snape auf Claires Mutter."

„Olala, und was hast du nun gehört? Erzähl schon." forderte Jules Neville auf.

„_Sie hat ihn nur flüchtig gegrüßt und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, aber da hielt er sie zurück:_

„_Auf ein Wort Miranda."_

„_Ich wollte eigentlich zu meiner Tochter. Hat das nicht auch später Zeit?"_

„_Nein, ich will dich jetzt sprechen." beharrte Snape._

„_Na gut, wenn es sein muss. Ich sollte mich sowieso bei dir bedanken, dass du auf sie eingesprochen hast. Sie scheint wieder willens zu sein Nahrung aufzunehmen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie es so weit kommen lassen würde. Ich mache mir die größten Vorwürfe deswegen."_

„_Du kannst doch nicht ständig auf sie aufpassen. Sie wird bald volljährig und ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich recht viel sagen lässt?"_

„_Das stimmt leider. Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Eigensinnig bis zum geht-nicht-mehr. Sie versucht öfters mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen. Es war schon immer schwierig ihr mit guten Argumenten zu kommen." seufzte Miranda auf. „Aber was wolltest du so dringendes mit mir besprechen?"_

_Es entstand eine kurze Pause, während der Snape auf den Boden blickte. Dann hob er den Kopf und schaute ihr in die Augen: „Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest."_

„_Wenn ich kann."_

„_Ich erwarte mir aber eine ehrliche Antwort."_

„_Willst du damit sagen, dass ich eine Lügnerin bin?" echauffierte sich Miranda._

„_Die Wahrheit zeichnet sich nicht nur dadurch aus, dass man keine Lügen verbreitet. Sie zeigt sich auch im Verschweigen mancher Dinge."_

_Miranda zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. Und ihr Gesicht wurde ziemlich blass._

„_Was willst du mich fragen?"_

„_Ich will von dir wissen, ob Claire meine Tochter ist?"_

Bei diesen Worten hätte ich mich als Lauscher fast verraten.

„_Seit wann weißt du es?"_

„_Erst seit kurzem. Also kann ich deine Antwort als ja gelten lassen?" Snapes Stimme klang genauso scharf, wie im Unterricht, wenn er Schüler in Verdacht hat._

„_Du hast recht. Ja, Claire ist deine Tochter. Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Damals sowieso nicht und später hatte ich keinen Mut dazu. Ich dachte mir, es wäre besser so."_

_Doch Snape hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu und wandte sich zum Gehen._

„_Nein, geh nicht. Auch wenn es unrecht von mir war, es zu verschweigen, gib mir die Chance es dir zu erklären."_

_Er wandte sich noch einmal um._

„_Bitte Severus." Mirandas Stimme klang jetzt richtig flehend. _

„_Wenn es denn eine Erklärung dafür gibt. Du kannst mich später in meinem Büro aufsuchen. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten."_

_Miranda stand ganz still und sah ihm noch einige Zeit nach. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und ging in Richtung Krankenflügel davon. Und ich kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ich hätte ihr nicht begegnen wollen." beendete Neville seine Ausführungen. _

„Tja, so was hab ich mir schon gedacht." meinte Jules. „Mich hat es zu sehr verwundert, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hat auf Claire einzugehen. Er ist ja nicht unbedingt, als der fürsorglichste Lehrer verschrien."

„Eher im Gegenteil, oder?" konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen. „Aber was bedeutet das jetzt für Claire? Weiß sie, dass er weiß, ... ?"

Hermine gab ihm die Antwort: „Sie hat es bereits vermutet, war sich aber nicht sicher. Und ich denke, dass es gut ist, wenn er es weiß. Auch wenn man bei Snape nie sicher sein kann, so glaube ich doch, dass er sie mag. Auch wenn er das vielleicht nie zugeben würde."


	61. 61 Abschied

**61. Abschied**

Der Zug rumpelte gemächlich vor sich hin und Harry konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass dieses Schuljahr bereits zu Ende war. Luna hatte den Kopf an ihn gelehnt und schlief, Hermine knutschte mit Ron und Jules und Ginny waren in eine Debatte verwickelt, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. In Harrys Gepäck befanden sich zusätzlich drei dicke Bücher, die Dumbledore ihm geliehen hatte, um weiter nach den Nachkommen der Schulgründer zu suchen.

In der letzten Schulwoche hatten sie von Professor McGonagall die Aufforderung erhalten, nach dem Abendessen wieder zu Trelawneys Räumen zu kommen. Dort waren erneut die meisten Ordensmitglieder versammelt gewesen und Dumbledore verkündete: „Es freut mich euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ich den besagten Kelch Hufflepuffs gefunden und zerstört habe. Dafür gilt mein Dank zwei Ordensmitgliedern, die unabhängig voneinander zu dem selben Schluss kamen. Das Schuljahr ist ja jetzt bald vorbei, aber ich bitte euch, soweit es eure Zeit gestattet, weiter Nachforschungen anzustellen. Schickt eine Eule, wenn ihr glaubt etwas entdeckt zu haben. Und keine Scheu – besser ihr meldet euch mit Lappalien, als ihr überseht etwas wichtiges. Hat jemand noch Fragen?"

Als sich niemand meldete fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Ich habe ja bereits mit den meisten über die Vorgehensweise in der nächsten Zeit gesprochen, aber ich habe noch ein Anliegen. Und zwar benötige ich zwei Personen, welche über hervorragende Fremdsprachenkenntnisse verfügen, da ich sie als Gesandte in verschiedene Länder schicken möchte, um die schriftlich begonnenen Annäherungen persönlich fortzusetzen." Er wandte den Kopf in Richtung Snape: „Eine der Personen, die ich dafür in Betracht gezogen habe sind Sie Severus. Wären Sie mit diesem Auftrag einverstanden?"

Snape zögerte kaum als er antwortete: „Ich stehe zu Ihren Diensten. Wenn Sie auf meine Sprachkenntnisse vertrauen."

„Ja das tu ich. Und als Ihre Begleitung hätte ich an ein neues Ordensmitglied gedacht. Aber natürlich nur, wenn Sie damit auch einverstanden sind Severus?"

„Wen meinen sie?" Snape hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Claire Aquila. Vorausgesetzt, dass es ihr recht wäre?"

Claire sah ihn überrascht an. Für Harry war es eigentlich klar, dass er nur sie meinen konnte. Dass sie fremde Sprachen auf Anhieb verstand und sprechen konnte, hatte sie ja einmal als eine ihrer nicht ganz so unnützen Erblasten bezeichnet.

Claire sah zögernd zu Snape hinüber. Der musterte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Was hätte Harry darum gegeben, jetzt dessen Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ich habe keine Einwände, aber Claire hat sich ihre Ferien wohlverdient. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, dergleichen von ihr zu fordern."

„Ich wollte auch keine Forderung stellen, sondern eine Bitte aussprechen. Also, Claire, was sagst du dazu? Mein Vorschlag wäre gleich zu Ferienbeginn loszuziehen. Und ich denke, dass die Angelegenheit ungefähr zwei Wochen beanspruchen wird. Da blieben noch einige Wochen Ferien über."

„Zwei Wochen wäre okay. Solange sollte Harry sowieso bei seiner Tante bleiben, wenn ich Sie recht verstanden habe. Aber danach kommst du zu uns, klar?" wandte sie sich jetzt direkt an Harry. „Wenn Sie mir zutrauen, an solchen Verhandlungen teilzunehmen, dann will ich es gerne versuchen. Wann und wo soll es losgehen?"

„So bald wie möglich. Ich werde Severus genauestens instruieren und ihr macht euch die Details dann am besten gleich selber aus. Ich danke euch für eure Mithilfe. Nun denn, unsere guten Geister haben noch etwas zu essen und zu trinken bereitgestellt. Bedient euch meine Freunde."

Sie standen noch einige Zeit zusammen und bestürmten Claire ob ihrer Aufgabe. Ihr einziger Kommentar dazu war aber, mit einem Zwinkern zu Ron: „Jetzt muss ich ihn nicht extra in seinem Büro aufsuchen. Ich werde wohl noch genug Gelegenheit haben mit ihm zu sprechen."

Harry musste grinsen: Er konnte sich gut an Rons Vorschlag erinnern. Am Tag nach Nevilles Erzählung des „Erlauschten" hatten sie Claire besucht. Aber er war erschrocken gewesen wie blass sie aussah.

„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst ja noch schlechter aus als gestern." hatte er sich erkundigt.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen habe. In meinem Kopf gehen die Gedanken rund und ich kann sie nicht abschalten."

„Könnte das vielleicht damit zusammenhängen, was Neville zufällig mitbekommen hat?" Und Harry gab mit knappen Worten das belauschte Gespräch wieder.

Claire hatte große Augen bekommen, nickte jetzt aber zustimmend. „Ja, genau darum geht es. Ma hat es mir erzählt und sie war später auch noch bei Severus, aber so richtig zufrieden mit ihren Erklärungen scheint er nicht gewesen zu sein. Und ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob das irgendwelche Konsequenzen für mich hat. Ich wollte ja eigentlich schon, dass er es erfährt, aber jetzt wäre es mir lieber, es wäre nicht geschehen. Ich glaube, er wird mich noch mehr ablehnen, als früher."

„Wie kommst du darauf? So wie Snape sich mit dir unterhalten hat, war es deutlich zu spüren, dass es ihm eben nicht egal ist, wie es dir geht. Und da hat er es ja schon geahnt. Und er muss sich wohl ziemlich sicher gewesen sein, sonst hätte er deine Mutter nicht gefragt. Das war nur noch als Bestätigung gedacht. Es ist doch zweierlei, ob er das Verschweigen deiner Mutter nicht akzeptiert oder dich als Tochter. Ich denke, er wird da sehr wohl unterscheiden." Hermine hatte sich zu Claire aufs Bett gesetzt und ihre Hand ergriffen. „Ich glaube er ist im Moment ziemlich verwirrt, aber es ist ja wohl auch nicht ganz einfach plötzlich eine erwachsene Tochter zu haben. Warte doch einfach ab, wie er sich verhält. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du deswegen keine Angst zu haben brauchst."

„Es ist ja nicht wirklich Angst, aber eben so ein verdammt mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Ich würde gern selbst allein mit ihm sprechen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll."

„Dann such ihn doch einfach in seinem Büro auf, wenn du wieder aus der Krankenstation heraus bist. Er wird dich schon nicht rausschmeißen. Du bist doch sonst so einfallsreich. Du schaffst das schon." ermunterte sie nun auch Ron.

Sie hatte aber immer wieder Ausreden gefunden es nicht zu tun, aber nach Dumbledores Auftrag hatte sich dieses Problem von selbst erledigt.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Jim und Jules hatten von Dumbledore einen Stoß Bücher überreicht bekommen, den sie in den Ferien durchackern sollten. Und die eindringliche Mahnung von ihm, ja nichts auf eigene Faust zu erledigen.

Tja, also zwei Wochen musste Harry dieses Mal bei den Dursleys bleiben. Aber auf sein bange gemurmeltes: „Hoffentlich verspätet sich Claire nicht.", hatte er von ihrer Mutter Miranda die Antwort bekommen: „Es heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht in unser Haus darfst, wenn sie nicht da ist. Du bist jederzeit herzlich willkommen. Aber du weißt, dass es Professor Dumbledores Wunsch entspricht, dass du wenigstens für einige Tage zu Petunia zurückkehrst."

Ja und nun saß er im Hogwartsexpress auf dem Weg zu den Dursleys. Claire war nach den Toren von Hogwarts appariert, wollte sie doch noch ein paar Sachen umpacken. Schon am Nachmittag sollte sie Snape wieder treffen. Was sie wohl danach zu erzählen hätte?

Also zwei Wochen mit den Dursleys – das würde er schon aushalten. Er war bloß gespannt, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würden. Würden sie mit ihm brüllen wie früher oder ihn stillschweigend übersehen? Aber egal.

Jedenfalls freute er sich auf das Haus der Aquilas. In den Weihnachtsferien hatte er zum ersten Mal so richtig erlebt, wie es sein konnte eine Familie zu haben. Obwohl sie nicht verwandt waren, hatten ihn Miranda und Claire mit offenen Armen aufgenommen. Sicher war er bei den Weasleys auch immer willkommen gewesen. Aber so sehr sich Molly auch um ihn bemüht hatte, es war doch etwas anderes.

Ron hatte so viele Geschwister, da war er einer unter vielen. Bei Miranda hatte er das Gefühl viel mehr in ihre kleine Familie integriert zu sein. Und sie war auch nicht so übervorsichtig und überbesorgt wie Molly Weasley.

Ja, er freute sich dieses Mal wirklich auf die Ferien. Und Ron, Hermine und noch ein paar andere würde er in den Ferien ebenfalls treffen. Nichts konnte im Moment seine gute Laune trüben, außer vielleicht Firenzes Worte bei seinem Abschied:

„Der Mars scheint hell heute Nacht!"

302

302


End file.
